The Paradigm
by The Story Of Your Life
Summary: Strange happenings have been occurring throughout the island of Berk. A mysterious and new dragon has appeared, along with something else that sends the Dragon Riders into a completely different world. Our world. Things only go from bad to worse when they are separated across the United States. Can they survive this new world? Rated T for swearing. Now Complete!
1. Part One: In A Flash

**Chapter One**

" **I know everyone you know, You know everyone I know Our Venn diagrams are one circle, You grow up when I'm not looking We grow apart without knowing, And all of a sudden I'm leaving...** "

"Alex, do you have everything packed?" Mom's voice reached my room, despite the music blasting from my iPod. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see her leaning against my doorway, arms folded as she watched me in amusement. "Are you sure you have enough for the week?" she added.

"Mom, it's only for a week," I reassured her with a sheepish grin. "Besides, it's not like I'll be alone. I've got friends tagging along." Mom only shook her head, and I rubbed the back of my head when I realized where she was going with this.

This week was the official beginning of summer vacation. Our high school had offered a special curriculum camping trip for students who were doing poorly in math. Unfortunately, I happened to be one of those students who absolutely hated math. Anything that had to do with numbers, really, was something I could live without.

"I know you've been friends with Jacob for years, Alex, but don't you think it's time to start branching out?" she suddenly asked. I looked at her in surprise, wondering just where she was getting at. "After all, you'll be a sophomore next year. One more year and you'll be off to college."

Oh, now I understood. Mom had this irrational fear that I was going to leave her once I graduated. Honestly, after everything we've been through together, I was in no hurry to abandon my only family. After my father left us, we only had each other now.

"It'll be fine, mom," I promised her. "And no, I won't be getting into any 'trouble'," I added after she narrowed her eyes. Seriously, after what my father had done to me, there was no way in hell I was ready for any serious relationship.

With that being said, I finished packing my suitcase and slammed it shut. Once I was finished packing, I ran down the stairs and to the front porch. Sure enough, Jacob Faux was waiting for me outside already. He turned and grinned once he saw that I was ready.

"Took ya long enough," he said sheepishly. I only rolled my eyes at that and slugged him in the arm. "Ow, guess I had that one coming," he muttered while rubbing his arm.

"Got the insect spray packed?" I asked, ignoring his cheeky comment.

"Haha, very funny," he grumbled, though he was laughing as we got to the bus.

This was going to be a fun camping trip. I didn't care whether or not my least favorite classmates were tagging along. Just getting away from home for a couple of days might prove useful for me in the long run. But I knew for sure that I couldn't stay away from home for too long.

" **So I say I'm sorry I can't, I've got plans As I watched the time slip through my hands, What you don't know now, One day you'll learn, Growing up is a heavy leaf to turn A heavy leaf to turn...** "

The trip to Lake Ariel felt like it had taken forever. Abigail sat next to me, while Jacob sat and talked to another student. Abigail was another good friend of mine. We'd been good friends since the first grade, almost as long as Jacob and I. Our friendship really hadn't changed since than. Unfortunately, Abigail had said at the end of the school year that she wanted to be friends with the most popular girl in high school.

As for Jacob, well, he'd been my best friend since we were younger. He was always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. He was there for me when my father had disappeared on me, and when he did all the terrible things to me that I could never say out loud.

And that girl happened to be sitting not far from us. Jessica Sanders was by definition, the vein of my existence. She lived to make me miserable when my father left us. Her family was rich and owned a horse riding ranch not far from the school grounds. Every now and than she would host big parties, and it took everything to get invited to those parties.

" **Take me with you, 'Cause even on your own, You are not alone Take me with you, 'Cause even by yourself, my love You are something else...** "

Music was one of those things that always helped me concentrate. Jacob used to joke all the time that I had an interesting taste in music, because it was constantly changing. Walk The Moon was no different, and I loved the eighties vibe they gave off with their music.

"So, have you heard the rumors about Lake Ariel?" Abigail suddenly asked. I pulled out an earbud and looked at her skeptically.

"You mean about it being haunted?" I retorted. She simply shrugged as I glanced out the window. "Yeah, I've heard."

"I just wonder if it's true," Abigail murmured in a longing tone. "I mean, wouldn't it be cool if someone just vanished?"

I bit the bottom of my lip, remembering what had happened to my father eight years ago. Jacob was the only other person who knew what he did to me. Even Abigail was unaware of the truth. A few years ago he disappeared off the face of Earth. The cops had told us that it was like he didn't even exist. I called bullcrap on it, but of course it wasn't like my opinion ever mattered.

Of course I had heard the rumors of Lake Ariel's mysterious disappearing acts. Just a few years ago a group of people had been camping there, only to vanish three days later. No one was sure where the group had disappeared to, but it was likely the government facility nearby had taken them.

"Well, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone," I whispered.

Abigail gave me a look that suggested I was crazy. Hey, I didn't want anyone getting hurt unless they deserved it.

Fortunately the bus had finally pulled to a stop. Thirty minutes went by, and the trip wasn't as long as I was expecting. Miss Attwater, the math teacher, was standing beside Mr. Blight as she searched for the papers in her duffel bag.

"Alright, I want everyone to be on their best behavior while we're here," Miss Attwater told everyone. "And these maps will act as your guide throughout the area. Please, try not to get lost when exploring. And stay with a partner or a group."

The moment I stepped outside was when I regretted going on this camping trip. Jessica had been behind me at the time, and pushed me forward. Of course everyone was watching at the time, and laughter burst throughout the crowd when I landed in a pile of mud.

"Oh, sorry, I'm such a clumsy girl," Jessica sneered as she stepped forward and onto the grass nearby.

"That's enough, Miss Sanders," Mr. Blight snapped. "Unless you'd like to run a few laps around the lake?" Leave it to our school to force the gym teacher on a math trip. This was going to be fun.

'You okay?" Jacob asked as he helped me up.

"Well, other than being soaked and covered in mud, I'm perfectly fine," I muttered, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"There are showers in the cabins," Miss Attwater reassured me. "And Jessica, you will be excluded from campfires tonight," she added to Jessica, who was now scowling in annoyance.

My moment of triumph was short-lived when I realized that Jessica would probably just do something far worse later on. I shook my head at the thought, grabbing my suitcase and making a run for the girl's cabin. Luckily it was only a few steps away from where the bus had parked. And sure enough, Miss Attwater had been right.

I let out a sigh of relief the moment warm water touched my skin. This camping trip was beginning to seem more like a nightmare than a challenge to get better grades. I was beginning to wonder if going really had been a mistake.

"Hey, Alex, over here!" Jacob waved to me once I was outside.

Small circles around campfires were formed as the sun began to set. I looked around to try and get my bearings as I wondered what we would do tonight. Miss Attwater had said that the real fun wouldn't begin until tomorrow. But she always had something planned under her sleeve.

"We were just telling ghost stories," Abigail said, her voice giddy with excitement.

"Sounds exciting," I murmured halfheartedly.

"Well, Matthew's the best storyteller around," Abigail chimed in.

By now Jacob was fighting his laughter while Matthew's cheeks turned a bright red. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Abigail had a huge crush on him, and I had a feeling Matthew felt the same. Of course he would never admit his feelings, and neither would Abigail. It was fun to watch them though.

"Hey, why don't _you_ tell the story this time?" Jacob asked, glancing at me expectantly. I looked at him warily. He knew how much I hated being put on the spot.

"Okay… how about the story about the girl who disappeared?" I suggested after giving it some thought. This was a story my mom had told me when I was younger. I was always freaked out by the story, thinking it could be true. "So, ten years ago this school hosted a camping trip similar to what we're on now during the summer," I started as everyone quieted down to hear. "Rumors have it that it was a rainy season, and the lake was deeper than people expected. A girl around our age was part of the trip, and she wandered away from her cabin during the night. She claimed that the lake was calling to her, that she saw someone drowning. When people started calling her crazy, she decided to go and explore the lake herself and find out the truth.

"People say that she jumped in to find out who was drowning. They never found a body. Only a shoe that she wore that day. To this day, people say that you can see her spirit roaming the lake's shore, calling people into the water depths below."

By now everyone was staring at me with huge eyes. I had a feeling none of them would be sleeping tonight.

"Well, I guess you're a better storyteller than I thought," Matthew said grudgingly. I only stuck my tongue out at him in response.

"Alright, I think that's enough storytelling for tonight," Mr. Blight announced after a moment of silence followed.

He clapped his hands, breaking everyone from their trance. I tried not to laugh at their expressions. Moments like these really made me wish I had a camera.

"Tomorrow we'll be working in groups, so get some rest," Miss Attwater added.

Relief washed over me as I followed the others back to the cabin. There were four bunk beds inside. Fortunately Abigail and I were sharing one; she had the top while I had the bottom. With me being afraid of heights, I didn't want to sleep any higher than recommended. Once I closed my eyes, that was when things started getting strange.

…

"Did you hear that?" the husky voice of Fishlegs asked as he along with the other riders of Berk stood on a sea stack near the island. "Did anyone hear that sound?"

The others just gave him weird looks, and Fishlegs' shoulders slumped in defeat. He was already jumpy enough to begin with, but news of the strange attacks on the island had left him reeling. Meatlug did her best to give him comfort, but even that wasn't enough sometimes.

A month had passed since Hiccup stopped the war between Berk and the dragons. Since than they had been struggling to keep everything in check, including the dragons. But lately, a new dragon had appeared on the edge of the island. Stoick had been furious when he discovered one of their ships completely destroyed. And no one had seen signs of the attacker, only hearing an eerie screech that sent men raging mad.

"Guys, we've got to keep an eye out for this dragon," Hiccup told everyone as their dragons shifted uncomfortably.

"Your dad was pretty serious about it," Astrid put in. "Are you sure you know what we're up against? What if it's another Red Death?"

Everyone shuddered at the thought of facing that beast again. Hiccup especially did not have fond memories of it. After the fierce battle they had endured a month ago, none of them were ready to take on another beast like that.

Suddenly an eerie screech echoed against the cold wind. The dragons began shuffling with unease at the sound. Toothless lowered his head and growled, eyes slanted with anger when something flew past them. For a moment the young riders were too stunned to move when that something hovered in front of them.

A beast, white as snow with piercing blue eyes stared back at them, or glared. Feather-like wings and a long, elegant neck made up half of it's body. The other half had a whip-like tail with tail-fins shaped like a scythe.

"T-That's a b-big dragon," Fishlegs stammered.

"Yeah, looks like it wants to eat you," Snotlout added with a smirk.

"Can it eat Tuffnut first?" Ruffnut volunteered.

"No one is eating anyone," Hiccup reassured them after Tuffnut nodded in agreement. "Let's see if we can befriend it."

"Careful, Hiccup," Astrid murmured when the dragon let out a warning growl. Hiccup hesitantly held out his hand. The dragon continued hovering there, it's wings beating so fast that the young teens were struggling to stand on their feet.

Suddenly Toothless leaped over the other riders and knocked Hiccup to the side when the larger dragon snapped it's jaws. Hiccup watched the creature in amazement as it flew away at an impossible speed. Toothless warbled in concern as he nudged his best friend.

"Thanks bud, I was sure that could've gone more smoothly," Hiccup sighed after rubbing the Night Fury's head affectionately.

"Guys, I've only read stories about that dragon," Fishlegs said, his voice shaken after what they'd encountered. "That dragon was a White Terror!"

"A White what?" Snotlout asked in confusion.

"White Terror," Hiccup replied with a shake of his head. "Very dangerous, very fast. We have to catch up with it before it destroys another ship."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Astrid demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"We give chase."

The others groaned in annoyance, but they knew that he was right. Once they had taken flight, it wasn't hard to spot the dragon flying low in the trees. Toothless and Stormfly were the first to catch up to the dragon. Despite it's massive size, the dragon seemed to move among the trees with ease.

What happened next caught them all off guard. The dragon suddenly swung around and fired an icy blast at them. Toothless veered to the left while Stormfly was caught in the fire, squawking in surprise at the sudden chill.

"Stormfly, hold on!" Astrid cried as her dragon went tumbling down.

"Come on, Toothless, we need to help them," Hiccup ordered, but the Night Fury had stopped in his tracks.

Toothless let out a warble of confusion as a blinding light surrounded them. In a flash, everyone had vanished from their sight. Toothless was alone with his rider, staring into the eyes of the White Terror. In that moment, something lit within Toothless' eyes. A spark of recognition and understanding as the White Terror seemed to communicate with him. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

 **This chapter has been edited, in case anyone is wondering :)**

 **AN: I know I took the last one down, and for that I apologize. This version of the Paradigm will be very different from the original. I've already got most of the first part written (there will be many parts involved), and that means this won't be taken down like the last. And yes, this time it is a crossover. I've been wanting to do something like this for months now, and this time I will not give up on it. So thank you everyone for your patience, and please let me know what you thought of this!**


	2. Something Familiar

**Chapter Two**

My head was pounding when I woke up. That dream had felt more realistic than I'd like to admit. Seeing an island way off in the distance, and those five dragon riders. They had looked familiar. The weirdest part of it was, it felt as if I'd been there, before.

I rubbed the back of my hair as I wondered what that dream meant. Mom used to tell me that sometimes dream held a much deeper meaning to life. Shaking my head at the thought, I got out of bed and looked at the others who were gathered in the dining area.

Both cabins had their respected dining area where we all gathered in the morning. The cabinets were well stocked with cereal and oatmeal. The most basic of breakfast condiments were also found in the refrigerator once I'd looked through it.

"So, you got any idea what the teach wants us to do?" Emily asked as she ate a spoonful of rice crispies.

My least favorite brand of cereal. I preferred either cheerios or cinnamon toast crunch. Anything with flavor was fine with me.

"I heard from Matthew that Miss Attwater accidentally left her plans at home," Jessica said with a smirk. "Which means, we'll probably be doing nothing."

She sounded almost triumphant. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and quietly sat in the corner of the already cramped kitchen. Last thing I wanted was to be drawn into the conversation. Jessica would just try and find a way of embarrassing me even further.

"Or she'll have us do random work out in the woods," Abigail added with a sheepish grin. "Honestly, I'd rather do some outdoor exploring than boring old homework."

"Tell me about," both Emily and Jessica sighed in agreement.

Again, I wondered why they went along for the trip. Knowing them they had failed math, which is why they were forced by Miss Attwater to go in the first place. I'd chosen to go, because I really did want to show mom that I was better than the grades told her.

Our school was one of the few that provided programs like this to give students a second chance in getting higher grades. Something for which I took advantage of more often than not. It wasn't as if I didn't understand math all that well… I just hated how dull and boring it could be.

Once breakfast was finished, Jessica was given the task by Miss Attwater to clean the dishes as punishment for what had happened yesterday. I couldn't help but grin triumphantly at that. She deserved any punishment that was given to her. Though, something told me I would regret that later on. Jessica always had a way of making my life a living hell when she could.

Miss Attwater had everyone gathered around last night's campfire once everyone was ready. I couldn't help but grin when they all looked exhausted. It seemed my story had kept most of them awake throughout the night. Or something else had kept them awake. Either way, I felt oddly happy I had some part in it.

"Alright, today we'll be splitting off in groups of two," Miss Attwater explained after clasping her hands together. "Now, I know there are seven of you, but I'm sure that we'll work things out for the better. Here are your assignments, and be sure to return by lunch time. First one back gets off of kitchen duty for the remainder of the trip."

Jessica beamed with excitement at the prospect. I only rolled my eyes as she immediately went over to Jacob. "Would you like to join me?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Of course," he replied with the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

Emily had paired with Matthew, while Abigail went along with Brian. She'd had a crush on him since middle school, so it only made sense that she would pair with them. Unfortunately, it also meant that I was left alone, again. Somehow, I wasn't surprised with that notion.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Miss Attwater sighed as I took the paper she'd given to everyone else. "But you might have a better chance at finding the clues on your own," she added with a wink.

I looked at her in surprise before shrugging. If she was right, than I just might jump off a cliff. Of course, I would never actually do that, but rhetorically I would. Something in the back of my mind kept telling me that it wasn't as if anyone would really miss me.

With that thought in mind, I headed towards the first spot on the map she'd given me. A clue that was written in a riddle was on the left side, and a picture marked the spot where it was located. Honestly, I was horrible with riddles, especially when they involved numbers. And of course, this one included all of it.

"We're gonna have to add up the variables if we want to find those coordinates," I heard Matthew say to Emily.

Despite his bulky size and muscles, Matthew was actually pretty smart. He'd gotten As in almost all of his classes except for this one. To him, this trip was just extra credit.

"I see, so the two and the five go together," Emily murmured thoughtfully, not sounding interested at all.

I turned around the corner to see them sitting on a fallen tree stump. The only reason Emily would have chosen Matthew as her partner was because of his intelligence. I hated it when people used one another just for their benefits. It made them look bad in the end, along with the person they'd paired with.

But their solving problems left me dealing with one of my own. I was never going to find these clues on my own. Not unless I somehow became a genius overnight. Suddenly I pulled out my phone; Miss Attwater had never said we couldn't use them.

What my lack of math skills lacked in made up for in hacking skills. And fortunately, I was able to hack into someone's network server with ease. From there I was able to find the first clue's coordinates with ease, and it was only a few feet from where I stood.

"Hey, we were here first!" Jessica's shouting made me stop in my tracks. I turned and glared at her as she nearly shoved me to the side. "The—"

"First clue, happens to be a leaf," I snapped, cutting her off. "A leaf from a poisonous bush. I don't suppose you have gloves in your backpack?" Jessica's eyes narrowed with hate as I pulled out a pair. Thank you mom, for reminding me to bring them. "This is nightshade, and from the looks of it, there's a lot of it here. Do you want some?"

Jacob stood not far away, his face in his hands as he shook his head. He knew at that point I was just testing her patience. Anything to piss off the school drama queen. And, Jessica certainly matched that title.

"What?" Jessica nearly screeched. "After you practically rubbed your nose in it?! I don't think so, we don't need your help!"

I only shook my head before kneeling down and pulling off a leaf and dropping it into a plastic bag. After that display, I wasn't planning on offering her any help unless it was demanded. Besides, it wasn't as if she would ever thank me for helping her, in the first place.

"Shame, because that's one less clue you'll have," I muttered under my breath before standing up again. "I suggest you try clue number two, it might be more up your speed."

Jessica's mouth was hanging open as I walked away, leaving the two of them behind. Despite my lack of confidence earlier, I suddenly put on a burst of speed so that I could reach the next clue. Unfortunately, that was when the screen on my phone suddenly went blank. And that was also when something even stranger happened.

I froze mid-step when I caught sight of something odd on the fern-covered ground. Gingerly, I bent down to pick it up. Once it caught in the sunlight, I almost dropped it in sheer shock.

A scale. A glittering white scale was in the palm of my hand. For a moment I thought I might be imagining the strange glow. The sunlight reflected on it seemed to cast that eerie glow. It wasn't until I'd gotten a good look at the scale that I noticed how much colder it was.

Carefully, I dropped the scale in another plastic bag before getting a better look of the area. One step was all it took for a low growl to echo through the trees. My heart nearly skipped a beat at the sound. I realized with a start that the ferns had been overturned here, and the dirt was scattered in all different directions. A few trees had been torn down as if something big crashed in the area.

Then I noticed the creature that was making that sound. By now goosebumps covered my arms; the creature resembled the shape of a _dragon_. An actual dragon, laying right in front of me with it's head down and wings stuck in awkward positions. Any normal human would've gone running, and screaming, in the opposite direction. Not me. Curiosity suddenly got the better of me as I crept forward.

One eye suddenly snapped open. I froze as it's intense glare cut right through me. For a moment I couldn't move as I studied the creature's broad shape.

It was huge compared to anything I'd ever seen in the picture books. Unlike those dragons, this one had large feathery wings, white scales, a long and elegant neck as well as a whip-like tail that ended in a scythe-like tail-fin. It only just dawned on me how crazy I was for getting this close to something that could easily kill me.

Yep, there was definitely something wrong with me if I was dumb enough to do something like this. So, maybe I was actually dreaming. I mean, it would explain why things had been going as smoothly as they were, so far.

"Easy," I whispered, getting down on my knees so that I was almost eye-level with it I didn't want the dragon to perceive me as a threat. Last thing I wanted was my head or hand bitten off, in case this was real. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The dragon let out a growl, sending shivers through me. I couldn't look away as the dragon's eyes locked with mine. That was when I noticed that it's feathers were covered in blood, and it looked fresh.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you," I repeated, my voice barely a whisper. The dragon seemed to hear me loud and clear though, as it struggled to stand up and back away, I noticed that it was wincing in pain. "Hey, I bet you're hungry, right?"

An idea suddenly occurred to be, a crazy one, but one that might work. I pulled out something from my backpack, and the dragon eyed me warily as I held the object out. I knew dragons probably ate meat, if they existed at all, but at least this was better than nothing. A bag full of cheerios that I'd snagged from the cabin. I always packed snacks during trips like these.

The dragon sniffed the cheerios warily as I dropped them in front of it. For a moment I was afraid it would refuse to eat, or worse, bite my hand off. Either route was a possibility, considering the fact that this shouldn't even be happening. But then, it bent down and grabbed a few bites. Within seconds it seemed to enjoy the food, and already looked a little better.

"There, I bet that's good, huh?" I asked with a sheepish grin, thinking once again this had to be the craziest thing I'd done. Once the dragon had eaten the entire bag, it looked as if it wanted more. I only shook my head and stood up, realizing how late it was. "I'm sorry," I whispered as guilt swept over me. "I'll be back as soon as I can gather more food. Maybe I can do something about that wound as well."

I could feel the dragon's gaze burning into my back as I made a run for the meeting place. Something in the back of my head kept telling me that this was wrong. That the dragon shouldn't even be here. They didn't exist, they were only mythical creatures. Yet, this dragon had shown signs of intelligence, and even acted as if it understood what I was saying.

More questions than answers filled my mind as I reached the meeting place. Why did I feel guilty for leaving that dragon? It wasn't like I would see it again. Maybe this _was_ all just some crazy dream, and I would wake up in the cabin again.

"Jessica's team wins this challenge," Miss Attwater announced the moment I arrived. "Everyone else did their best efforts, so we'll be serving smores and hot dogs tonight."

I held back a groan as I followed the group back to the picnic area. Jacob was sitting close to Jessica, talking and laughing at some joke they'd shared. Abigail sat beside Brian, her face turning bright red when he whispered something.

"Hey, Alex, glad to see you made it back safely," Jacob said as I approached them. Jessica only scowled at me when I sat across the table from them. "Jess managed to find the last clue," he added with a smirk.

"I noticed," I replied before pulling out the scale I'd picked up. "Jacob, have you ever seen anything like this?" I suddenly asked, ignoring the comment Jessica had made about me being a mindless brat. Jacob studied the object curiously as he took it, and this time Jessica looked at it with interest.

"Nope, I've never seen anything like it," he admitted. "It almost looks like a scale though," he quickly added. "Like a reptile scale."

Thought so. I took it back, wondering if I should tell them about what I saw. The dragon had looked both afraid and angry that I was there. Yet an odd sense of familiarity had washed over me when I saw it. I couldn't shake off the feeling that we'd met before.

"Really? You really think that thing is a reptile scale?" Jessica asked, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Well, it's a possibility," Jacob replied with a shrug. "I mean, there are albino snakes that live around here."

I narrowed my own eyes at that comment. Albino snakes existed, yes, but they were tiny compared to the dragon I had seen. I knew that this scale belonged to it. And somehow our lives were suddenly connected.

Either way, I knew that I had to see that dragon again. One way or another, I had to know if it was real, or if this was all just some crazy dream.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was fun to write :) I'm already up to chapter 18, so there won't be any deletion this time. You guys are awesome too, four reviews in one chapter? I didn't think that would happen so easily :D So anywho, please let me know what you thought, and have a wonderful rest of the day XD**

 **The Crimson Commando - Yep, it should be fun to read ;)**

 **Sil - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I've been enjoying writing it :)**

 **The Silent Fury - Well, you'll have to wait and see how things go between them. I love keeping readers in the dark ;)**

 **Drunken Hamster - Yeah, not the best way to describe that one XD But thanks, I know it's a pain to read through again. And I do have to warn you, some of the chapters are going to be short, and it may seem rushed in certain parts. Hopefully not to the point where it gets annoying though /:**


	3. A New Friend

**Chapter Three**

It was dark out when everyone had returned to their cabins. I quietly slipped away while everyone was asleep. Getting away had been the easy part. Finding the dragon while it was dark, now that was going to be almost impossible.

Determination kept me marching forward. I ignored the fear that threatened to overwhelm me. That story about the ghost girl had left everyone feeling nervous and wary. But I couldn't leave that dragon alone out here. Not when I'd seen how badly injured it was. Fortunately, I'd packed a few supplies with me this time – they consisted of aloe, cleaning cloth and something I could use to wrap around the wound.

Eventually I'd found the familiar path that led towards where the dragon had crashed. Everything seemed different in the dark. I had to be careful about where I stepped or which direction I went. And that was when I realized that this was probably the dumbest thing I'd ever done.

Why the hell was I out here alone, in the dark? Someone could easily pick me off, or worse… I shuddered and couldn't finish that last thought. Yep, my mom was more than likely going to kill me if she found out what I was doing. She wasn't much of an adventurer, and doing things like this was beyond anything we've done together. I was about to turn when I spotted the trees that were broken or pushed out of the ground.

Carefully I approached the area where I'd last seen the dragon. To my surprise, it wasn't there anymore. But the spot where it had been laying looked fresh, as if it had left recently. I pulled out the hot dog I'd stolen from my backpack, wincing at the stench rolling off of it.

"So, now I feel stupid," I muttered after realizing that the dragon was gone. Maybe I really had imagined it all. With a shrug, I was ready to turn around when a growl sounded behind me. My heart nearly skipped a beat at the sound, and I turned in time to see the dragon standing there, only inches away from where I stood. I could only gape when the dragon's wings drooped, still showing obvious signs of pain. But it held its head high, eyes narrowed while its eyes locked with mine. "I uh, brought you some food," I said sheepishly, holding out the hot dog.

The dragon sniffed it warily. My hands were trembling as it suddenly opened it mouth and took the hot dog right from my hand. I jumped at the odd feeling that rushed through me. By now it felt like I was going to pass out from shock. But the dragon hadn't attacked me or bitten off my hand like I was expecting. Instead it continued gazing into my eyes, until suddenly it's snout pressed against my open hand.

An odd feeling rushed through me once again. A familiar one. My heart was racing as an image flashed through my mind. An island out in the distance, covered in clouds and surrounded by mountains. The island itself looked familiar. But the image lasted for only a few seconds when I found myself staring at the dragon. I could see mixed emotions in her eyes. She was afraid, and worried.

Wait… she? How did I know she was a female? Did dragons even have genders? I mentally smacked myself, realizing that of course, they would. If dragons were real, that was. The dragon finally lifted her head and looked down at me.

' _Thank you, little one_.' My eyes widened when I heard that voice. Oddly enough, it was gentle and soothing. Not anything like what a dragon should sound like.

"D-Did you just speak?" I asked, gaping at the dragon in disbelief.

' _Of course. I would not speak unless you were someone I trusted_.' Her eyes never left mine, and for a moment my legs felt like jello. This had to be a dream. Dragons shouldn't be able to talk, or exist for that matter. ' _This is no dream, hatchling_ ,' she chided softly, as if she'd read my mind. A shiver ran through me at the thought. The last thing I needed was anyone in my mind.

"Wait, you're talking to me through your mind!" I realized out loud, suddenly wishing that a hole would open up and swallow me. This was by far the strangest thing that ever happened to me. The dragon only added to the shock and hummed in amusement at my reaction, and I folded my arms. "You think this is funny? This shouldn't even be happening."

' _It is quite amusing, watching you_ ,' she replied. ' _You continue telling yourself that I am not real, yet here I am. I could easily rip your throat out_.'

A shudder ran through me at the thought of how easily that could happen. And how painful it would be.

"So, I brought stuff that could be used to heal your wing," I murmured, glancing down at my feet warily. The dragon kept her firm gaze on me as I pulled out the first aid kit. "The ointment will sting, but it'll speed up the healing process," I reassured her as I pulled out the bottle of liquid aloe.

The dragon ground her teeth as I applied the aloe to her wound. It looked like it was getting infected. I wondered how long she'd been out here, alone and hurt. For a moment I felt like asking when I pushed the question aside. There would be time for questions later. Now I needed to focus on making things right.

' _Thank you_ ,' she sighed in relief once I'd finished wrapping the wound with cloth.

"It should heal within a few days," I explained after making sure that it was thoroughly cleaned. "But you probably shouldn't use it for the next few days. It's best to let it rest until then."

' _That will be difficult_ ,' she muttered crossly. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Well, just take it easy," I told her before sitting down cross-legged. The dragon eyed me cautiously before settling down as well. "Do you have a name? I feel weird just calling you 'dragon'," I added.

' _My name is Snowfire_ ,' she replied, her voice filled with pride. I tilted my head to one side, wondering where that kind of name came from. It sounded beautiful, strangely enough.

"My name's Alex," I introduced myself with a smile. Despite my earlier fears, I felt oddly at peace as she rested her chin on my lap. This felt right. I couldn't describe it exactly. Something told me that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

…

A loud ringing sound woke me up, causing me to jump in surprise. I held back a groan as I climbed out of bed. Everyone else was wide awake. Mr. Blight had entered the cabin and held up a chime, glaring down at me as my eyes widened in surprise.

"Looks like someone's in trouble," Jessica snickered.

"Tardiness is not tolerated on this camping trip," the gym teacher snapped. "You get kitchen duty for the rest of the trip, no questions asked."

Everyone kept their distance as I got ready. Miss Attwater had everyone gathered outside in the usual meeting spot this morning. Her eyes narrowed when I took my place between Abigail and Jacob. I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread when I noticed the scowl Jessica was giving me. It was painfully obvious that she'd already planned on taking away everyone I cared about, and, would keep doing so until she felt satisfied.

"I don't expect this kind of behavior from my students," she explained to me before Mr. Blight told her that he'd already given me a proper punishment. "Well, I do have to agree that that is a proper punishment. So, today we will be going on a little expedition. Once again, you will be teaming up in pairs. I expect you to meet back here at noon sharp."

"Alex, maybe we should go together, this time," Jacob suggested.

I looked at him in surprise before shrugging.

"I suppose that's good," I replied as the teachers handed us our charts. My eyes widened in shock when I realized we were going through the same route that led to Snowfire. I glanced nervously at the paper before looking back at him. "On second thought, maybe I should go alone. It's better that way," I murmured.

I couldn't look at him after saying that, and seeing his hurt expression. Jessica whispered something to him, and his expression changed from depressed to happy.

Shame crawled through me as I walked away. He was my best friend. I should be able to trust him. Yet in the back of my mind, I knew that I couldn't. Not with this secret. Snowfire was only just beginning to trust me. If I broke that trust now, I knew that it wouldn't end well for anyone.

Without another word I made my way towards the destination Miss Attwater had planned out. Oddly enough the side of the map had numbers and words scribbled on it. I glanced at it in confusion as I tried to make heads over tails of it.

I glanced over my shoulder and raced over to the path that led to our hiding place. Sure enough, Snowfire was already waiting there when I arrived. Her eyes narrowed as I approached, still unsure whether she would attack me or not.

' _You seem upset_.'

I blinked in surprise, then suddenly remembered that she could communicate with me. I was not going to get used to the idea of her voice in my head. The weirdest feeling was knowing that she could probably read my thoughts. Though, Snowfire didn't bother letting me know whether she could or not.

"Well, I did just pretty much tell my best friend to bug off," I muttered under my breath. "The map leads right to where you're hiding, and…" I broke off as I looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Once again, I had to ask myself why I wouldn't tell him. If I thought she was nothing but a dream, wouldn't he have thought the same thing?

' _You will not tell them_ ,' she finished for me. I closed my eyes and nodded. ' _Why does this bother you_?'

Did dragons not understand the meaning of keeping secrets? I had a feeling that she didn't. Though, if she was here alone, I suspected that she wouldn't understand the bond that humans had for one another, either.

"Because, I hate lying to him," I admitted. "Jacob has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He just wants to make sure that I'm safe." Snowfire dipped her head in understanding.

' _He will betray you_ ,' she suddenly growled.

My eyes widened in horror at her suggestion. Jacob Faux was many things, but a traitor wasn't one of them. I knew him better than that. He'd kept secrets for me that should have probably been shared with my mom. I would never admit to her that I'd been terrified of dad, and with good reason.

"He's not that kind of person," I snapped. "He wouldn't do that to hurt me."

Snowfire narrowed her eyes, and for a moment I was afraid she might actually attack. Instead, she lowered her head so that her snout was pressing against my head again.

' _You seem to care quite a lot about this human_ ,' she said thoughtfully. I simply nodded in agreement, grateful that she understood.

At one point, I did have a crush on Jacob. Maybe I still did. But I was never brave enough to admit my feelings. Plus, I didn't want to make things awkward between us if he said no. Sometimes it was better not to know the truth. Besides, we were still friends, as far as I was concerned. Nothing was going to change that.

"It's getting late," I whispered. "I should probably get going."

The last thing I needed was for Jessica to look for another excuse in making my life a living hell. She already did that on a daily basis while school was in session. Luckily Snowfire had let me go then and there. By now it was almost noon, and I did not want to get chewed out for being late again.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there's the third chapter :) So, was anyone surprised by how things went? I like to add a few surprises here and there ;) By the way, I also finally saw The Good Dinosaur. I'll admit, I did cry at the end. It's definitely a good movie, and probably now one of my favorite Pixar movies aside from Finding Nemo and Wall-E.**

 **The Silent Fury - Thanks, I appreciate your feedback, it's always reassuring knowing someone is reading the story ;) As for the writer's block, whenever an idea comes to mind, I usually write the idea down in a notebook or on my iPod. Definitely helps in keeping things interesting :D**

 **Sil - Lol she is an annoying twit, isn't she? ;) And thanks, while they won't be making too much of an appearance throughout the story, they'll play a more important roll later on :)**


	4. Discovered

**Chapter Four**

I had to laugh when Snowfire snapped her jaws at a bird that was flying around her. She had little patience for such creatures. I was beginning to learn more and more about her, and it had only been two days since we met. The week was going by quickly, and soon I'd be leaving with the rest of my classmates.

"How does your wing feel?" I asked as I closed the journal I'd been drawling in.

I'd been working on a quick sketch of her, and it was an almost realistic version of what she looked like. While I wasn't much of an artist, at least I could do something with a pencil and a notebook… okay, I was a horrible artist. But, that didn't mean I couldn't try.

' _Much better_ ,' she replied confidently. ' _In fact, I have enough strength to fly again_.'

"That's good to hear," I sighed in relief.

Fortunately, reptiles healed much faster than humans did. They could recover from gruesome injuries like losing a limb and act as though nothing was wrong. Just another reminder of how different we were from each other. Though, that didn't really bother me when I finally realized she wasn't a threat.

' _Of course, you will join me_ ,' Snowfire suddenly added. I nearly choked out the water I'd drunk when she said that. Quickly I closed the lid and shook my head.

"I-I can't do that," I whispered. "Snow, I've got a life; my mom would be devastated if I left her. I just can't do that to her." Snowfire studied me curiously as I put my water bottle back into the backpack.

The teacher had let us explore the forest while they came up with the next assignment. I was grateful to get away for a change after cleaning dishes all day. Apparently Jessica and Emily had made it their mission to make sure every dish in the cabin was dirty.

' _You are afraid_ ,' she said, her eyes not leaving mine.

"That's a high possibility, but I just don't want to leave my mom without any warning," I replied with a shake of my head. "Don't you have family of your own?"

' _I am the only of my kind_ ,' she replied without missing a beat. ' _And I do not belong in this world_.'

For the first time since meeting her, understanding surged through me. No wonder I had thought this was a dream. Of course she didn't belong to this world! It suddenly all made sense. Especially when I realized that dragons were revered as nothing more than a mythical creature in this world.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "Do you know how you ended up in our world?" Snowfire only shook her head. Than her eyes narrowed as a twig snapped nearby.

Immediately my hand gripped my backpack at the sound. Whoever was approaching was about to get the shock of a lifetime. And unfortunately, that someone happened to be Jessica Sanders. She was muttering something under her breath as she approached the hiding place. Then she stopped in her tracks when she saw something odd. Jessica suddenly turned and stared at us in disbelief, her jaw literally dropping when she caught sight of Snowfire.

"I-I-Is that a _dragon_?!" she nearly screeched. Snowfire only rolled her eyes at the girl's reaction.

' _No, I am a large bird_ ,' she growled irritably. Of course Jessica didn't hear her. Instead she let out a scream and ran towards the meeting place. I looked at Snowfire warily, suddenly realizing just how bad this was about to get.

"Alright, I think I better go after her," I announced. Snowfire hummed in amusement when she pressed her snout against my hand once more.

' _Perhaps you should let her be_ ,' she crooned.

"If she gives you away, all hell is gonna break loose," I replied after giving it some thought. "You stay here, and try not to traumatize anyone else."

I left before she could say anything else. Pebbles scattered here and there as I made my way down the slope and towards the meeting place. Sure enough I saw Jessica sitting with the others while they talked, their voices too low for me to make out.

"… always knew she was a freak," I heard Jessica whisper. "That _thing_ didn't even seem interested in her!"

My fists immediately clenched at the thought of her calling Snowfire a 'thing'. Snowfire was so much more than that. And calling her a 'thing' sounded more like an insult than anything else. Finally, Jacob seemed to notice my presence and glared at me.

"That was pretty low of you," he said in an accusing tone. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"What did I do to her?" I repeated, my voice rising to a squeak from anger. "She's the one trampling around the forest like an idiot! Imagine if a bear had found her!"

"Alex, please stop," Abigail whispered. Her expression was full of surprise and rage as she looked at me. "You and Jessica have never gotten along. This is a new low, even for you."

"I didn't do anything!" I snapped. This time I could feel Snowfire's presence beside me. The others actually looked _afraid_. My hands were trembling with fury as I glared at them. "You're too stuck-up to even notice that there's something bigger going on around here," I added to Jessica, "and you're too love-struck to realize that she's just using you!" I added to Jacob.

My heart twisted with guilt when I caught the scathing look Jacob gave me after that. We used to be good friends… I thought that I could trust him. Seeing him now, standing beside Jessica as he glared back, told me otherwise. Maybe, Snowfire was right when she said I shouldn't trust anyone.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Miss Attwater's voice rang above our shouting. We all looked in her direction in surprise. "I'm sorry to say that we'll have to cut this trip short," she explained. "We've just received word that a boy was found not far from the campgrounds, and he's being taken to the nearby government facility. They're clearing out the area to make sure he was alone."

I felt my blood run cold when I realized where she was getting at with this. Everyone else just seemed relieved to get away from this place. But my mind wandered back to Snowfire and what she had told me. That boy had to be from her world. She had said that she wasn't the only one who'd ended up in this world.

My body worked faster than my mind. I was running right towards the spot where Snowfire was hiding, ignoring both Miss Attwater and Jacob's cries. I didn't care if anyone followed me this time. All that mattered was finding out whether or not my theory was right.

"Snow!" I gasped after catching my breath. To my relief, Snowfire hadn't left yet. Instead she'd climbed a tree and was looking down at me, her tail dangling so that it brushed my hair. "They found someone in the forest!" Quickly I explained the situation, and Snowfire's eyes lit with understanding.

' _That is the same hatchling I encountered from my world_ ,' she told me.

"If he's here, then they've got him locked up," I replied. "We have to help him out, and find a way back home for the both of you."

It did feel strange, knowing that it was all somehow connected. Even more so that I felt responsible for what had happened to him. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I had to do _something_ about this. Leaving an innocent stranger in the hands of those people would only make me feel guiltier than ever.

Snowfire simply nodded in agreement before jumping down from the tree. In that time I heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see Jacob and the other students staring at us in utter shock. Snowfire let out a warning growl before I held my hand out to stop her.

"Alex, what in the name of God is going on here?" Mr. Blight demanded as he shoved his way forward.

"Told you," Jessica whispered, her smirk full of triumph.

"Look, I can't really explain what's going on without making it sound crazy, even though trusting a dragon may seem completely crazy," I explained as Snowfire knelt down to let my climb onto her back. "But there's something we have to do, and I'm not going to ignore the fact that someone out there needs our help."

"Our?" Jacob repeated, his voice quiet as he gaped at us.

"Sorry, Jacob, I didn't mean what I said back there about you," I added, hoping that would make up for what I'd said back there. The last thing I wanted was to leave on an argument, and make things worse between us.

Before Jacob could ask what I meant by that, Snowfire suddenly took off. I held back a scream of terror as I clung onto her for dear life. She had spines along her neck and back that made it easier to keep a grip. Snowfire was high enough in the air that everyone looked like tiny ants.

It took a while for me to regain my senses as Snowfire twirled through the air. My heart was racing so fast that I was certain she could hear it. I never admitted that I was terrified of heights. Being up here now only proved that fear as I clung on to her for dear life. It didn't help that the cold wind was literally taking my breath away. My lungs ached as I tried to keep myself from screaming out loud. Losing my voice now, would not end well for anyone.

Finally, Snowfire leveled out so that the ride was more comfortable. By the time I opened my eyes again, I looked down to see that we were already far away from Lake Ariel. It only just dawned on me that the airspace in this world was occupied by planes. Snowfire seemed to sense my unease and flew down lower, until she had reached a safe spot to land.

Once Snowfire had landed, I nearly slumped off of her and tumbled on the ground. My legs felt raw and stiff. Snowfire looked down at me in concern when she caught sight of them. I followed her gaze and realized that my jeans had been ripped and torn by the spikes along her neck. To make matters worse, the flesh had been torn as well. My teeth ground together in pain as I struggled to stand again, only to fall flat on my butt.

' _Forgive me, little one_ ,' she apologized after realizing that the wounds were caused by her.

"No, it's not your fault," I replied through gritted teeth as tears began blurring the edge of my vision. "I'll be fine once I wrap them in bandages."

Snowfire stared at me with narrowed eyes. My mind was clouded with doubt as I rested on the cold ground. For the first time since meeting her, I realized just how terrifying flying was. And why I hated it in the first place.

' _Stay close to me, hatchling_ ,' she hummed as the sun began to sink. ' _I will keep you safe_.'

I didn't bother arguing this time. Instead I curled up as she folded her wings over me, almost as if using them as a cocoon. Exhaustion quickly crept in, and soon I was lulled to sleep by the warmth she provided.

…

"Do you really think you can escape me so easily?" a voice sneered as I hid myself in a corner of the house. "I'm not going to let you get away with that, you little—"

I blocked out the slew of curses that followed. The one voice I dreaded to hear each and every day continued haunting me. It was almost as if he enjoyed watching me shudder with fear and hate. This was all a game to him as he finally found me.

My mind was spinning as I desperately tried to escape his strong grip. "Let me go!" I squeaked, my voice full of terror as I met his piercing gaze.

"Not this time," he growled.

What happened next would haunt me for the rest of my life. I couldn't speak after that for almost a month. Mom had done everything she could to make things better. She never knew what he'd done to me that night when she was working at the hospital. She would never know. And I preferred to keep it that way.

' _Little one_.' Another voice, this one softer and full of concern, echoed in my thoughts. Slowly my eyes opened, until I found myself staring face-to-face with Snowfire. ' _You were suffering in your sleep_ ,' she said, her expression impossible to read.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. I never wanted to face those memories again. Not after everything my father had done to me. "It was just a nightmare."

' _It was more than that_ ,' she retorted, seeing right through my lie.

"Look, can you please just drop it," I snapped. This was something I would rather avoid talking about. The less anyone knew about my past, the better off I was.

Luckily Snowfire dropped the subject and lifted her wing. I blinked against the sunlight, realizing that it must be late in the afternoon. I pulled out my phone from my backpack, only to see that there were eight missed calls and voicemails left on it. I wasn't surprised to see that they were all from mom.

A sigh of frustration escaped my lungs as I leaned against Snowfire. This couldn't have gotten any worse. I'd left mom despite the promise I made. And now I was about to risk my life by freeing someone I didn't even know.

' _Are you hungry_?' Snowfire's question caught me off guard.

I looked at her warily before nodding. Luckily though I'd packed some granola bars with me. Snowfire watched curiously as I opened one and took a bite. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days! Before I could even blink the snack was gone. Snowfire hummed in amusement after realizing she was right.

"You do realize that the facility they're keeping that kid in will be highly secured, right?" I asked after swallowing the last bite.

Not to mention that said government facility probably had something to do with SHIELD. Most of my life I'd been trying to avoid getting under their radar, especially when my father disappeared. But it seemed inevitable that our paths would cross.

 _'All the more reason to find this hatchling_ ,' she replied.

Okay, now I felt like I was going to be sick. Breaking and entering was one thing. But breaking and entering, then leaving with a prisoner, that was a whole different level of crazy. Yet my mind kept telling me that it was the right thing to do. That if this kid really did come from her world, then he deserved a chance to go back.

"Alright, I'll go," I sighed after giving it some thought. Snowfire only watched in amusement as I struggled to get up. My knees were still wobbly. All of a sudden I found them buckling underneath me, and Snowfire had to catch me before I fell on my butt. "Great, I can still barely stand properly," I grumbled.

That was when an idea crossed my mind. A really stupid idea, but one that could work for this case. Carefully I wrapped my legs in bandages best I could. If this was one way of getting into that facility, then maybe Snowfire could be my ticket in getting out.

' _What are those for_?' she asked, tilting her head to one side curiously.

"Alright, so remember how I said I'd have to break in?" I asked while pulling out my phone. "Well, this is how I'll get in. But I'm gonna have to signal to you when it's time to leave, which is where this comes in. We'll find the nearest fire escape and get out through there."

Snowfire actually looked impressed with my plan. I strapped my phone to one of her spikes, making sure that it was nice and secure. Once that was finished, I warned her that she would hear a loud beeping sound in a few hours. That would be the signal she needed.

' _This plan will work_ ,' she reassured me as I struggled to stand up again.

"I sure hope so," I murmured. "SHIELD is one organization I do not want to cross."

Luckily Snowfire didn't bother asking what I meant by SHIELD. As soon as I was ready, Snowfire grabbed a branch that could support my weight until I reached the building in question. Once again I was grateful for her support. Despite my earlier anger towards flying, I knew I couldn't make it this far without her.

Slowly but surely I made my way towards the building that loomed ahead of us. Tall fences surrounded it, and spotlights were placed on either side. I narrowly avoided the spotlights that were searching the surrounding area. If they saw me coming than they would know something was up.

Unfortunately, things didn't get any easier when I approached the front entrance. Guards were posted at the door, exchanging looks when they saw me leaning against the large walking stick. My legs still hurt like hell. I wasn't going to lie when I wished they would just disappear, make the burning pain go away. After enduring the torture my father had put me through, I thought maybe I could tolerate it.

"Who are you?" one of the guards demanded while the other cocked his gun. My eyes widened in disbelief. Were they really going to shoot me without question?

"My name is Ryley, Ryley Pierce," I lied. The two guards stared at me in shock as I straightened myself, grinding my teeth together in pain. "I-I need help, please. My legs feel like they're on fire."

Before they could say anything, I collapsed on the ground in front of them. In a matter of seconds, they had rushed over to my side and helped me to my feet. My teeth ground together in pain as I was literally dragged into the building.

Blinding white light blocked my vision the moment we got inside. Loud noises could be heard around me. People running back and forth along the vast hallways. It didn't take long for my vision to return to normal. That was when I realized this facility was a hospital of some sort. Whether it was a medical hospital, now that was the real question.

The men were talking to someone who had approached them about bringing a complete outsider into the building. He sounded angry, no, furious, that they would bring me in. But once they'd told him about my legs, he seemed more forgiving.

"Take her to the emergency room," he ordered. "If they get infected, she could lose her legs permanently."

Fear wormed its way in me at the realization of just how dangerous this really was. I wasn't ready to lose my legs or the ability to walk. My mind was rushing with questions as I was taken to another room nearby.

The moment they put me on a stretcher was when the world went dark.

* * *

 **AN: Ah this chapter was so much fun to write. Much better than the original, in my opinion. Again, I apologize if anything seems rushed. Hopefully it's not too confusing either. So please let me know what you thought, and whether or not you think it's better than the original ;)**

 **The Silent Fury - No problem, I'm always glad to help! And yeah, I'm not too fond of lying either.**

 **Sil - Lol Jess is one of the more annoying characters I've made. Definitely makes things more interesting ;) Snowfire does have a bit of a multi-personality disorder.**

 **The Crimson Commando - Hm... that makes me think of a song... by Tenth Avenue North. For Those Who Can't Speak. Should've used that as the intro song XD But yeah, maybe something like that will happen for Hiccup and Toothless... a certain genius might invent a device that can help them out :P**


	5. Rescued

**Chapter Five**

Muffled voices sounded in the background as my eyes opened slowly. Harsh, unnatural light flooded my eyes the moment they opened. It took a while for me to figure out where I was, and why my head was pounding. Somehow, I managed to slip past them and was taken to an infirmary. I wasn't sure whether I should feel relieved or worried that they'd taken me in.

It was obvious that people were in the room, talking quietly. More than likely, they were discussing my fate and where I came from.

"… not her real name, as far as I'm concerned," one of the voices whispered.

"Where did she come from? And where did she get those injuries?" another asked. "No normal person could endure those kind of injuries and live to tell the tale."

Blearily I could make out the two figures standing in my room. A woman with curly brown hair, and an older man who was partly bald and had brown hair. The two had finally noticed that I was awake and looked at me warily.

"You're awake," the older man said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Agent Carter was worried you'd be out for a few days, especially with those kind of injuries."

In a split second I suddenly realized where I was. My eyes widened with panic as I struggled to sit up.

"You're lucky to be alive," the woman he'd called agent Carter explained. "The guards outside found you bleeding out and brought you in. Luckily, we were able to save your legs."

My shoulders slumped in relief when I realized they must have worked on stopping the bleeding. But the fact that I was stuck in a SHIELD facility only made things that much worse. If I stuck here any longer, they would start asking questions about who I really was and where I came from. The last thing I wanted was to explain myself, especially given the circumstances. Not to mention, I had to get out and find that kid. Something told me that he was being held somewhere in this building.

"Did you by any chance find someone else out in the woods?" I asked, biting my lip as the two exchanged looks of surprise. Probably not the best question to ask when they were already wondering where I'd come from.

"Yes, we did," the older man replied. "Thought he was half mad, talking about finding a dragon and stopping it."

I think by now my heart was pounding so fast that they could hear it. He had to be the kid Snowfire had talked about. I straightened up and raised my chin, anxiety getting the better of me. If he was the kid Snowfire had told me about, then his life was probably in danger.

"He's my brother," I suddenly lied. Both of them looked at me in disbelief. "I-We were going on a hiking trip near Lake Ariel," I quickly explained, providing whatever information I could feed them; anything was better than the truth. "He went off in one direction to gather firewood for the night, and… I don't know what happened to him after that. He just vanished."

"Where did you get those wounds?" agent Carter asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at me skeptically.

"I tripped over a rocky ledge," I explained with a shrug. "On the way down I must have scraped my legs; I woke up and could barely walk after that."

For a moment I was afraid they wouldn't believe me. One thing I had gotten good at was lying over the years. Mom would always ask if everything was okay when dad was still alive. I wouldn't answer her fully, because I knew where the truth would get me.

"What's his name?" the older man asked.

"His name is…" I paused as I struggled to think of an answer. "Christian, Christian Pierce," I suddenly replied. "Please, can I see if my brother is okay?" My voice was shaky as I looked at them both, struggling to fake innocence and desperation. "He's the only family I have left," I added quietly.

At last the woman gave in and nodded, earning a stern look from her coworker. She was probably going to get an earful for giving in so easily. But my shoulders sagged in relief; I knew they would quickly learn that we weren't related, but at least it gave me a chance to see this kid first-hand.

It took a while for me to crawl out of bed. My legs were still stiff, and pain shot through them the moment I put pressure on them. Fortunately, the woman had given me crutches to walk on. Once again, I reminded myself that I couldn't keep such luxuries forever.

We walked down the extensive hallway for a while until she stopped by a large door. Once the door swung open, I saw that this room wasn't as 'cozy' as mine had been. Steel walls surrounded the room, and white tiled floors covered the ground. A small bed was placed on one side, with a chair placed on the other. In all, this looked more like a prison than a hospital. Though if you asked me, there really wasn't too much of a difference.

Finally, my eyes locked with the kid they had been talking about. He looked like no one I had ever met. His hair, auburn brown like mine. But his eyes were a deep forest green, and he was short for someone who was close to my age, if not older. And that wasn't the oddest part. The leg brace was what really threw me off. Before anyone could react, I suddenly rushed over and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Chris, it's so good to see you again!" I gasped, struggling to ignore the pain in my legs.

"Wha—"

"Just play along if you want to get out," I whispered under my breath, ignoring the incredulous look he was giving me. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? What if something worse had happened to you?"

"Well, it's not like I had another choice," he muttered crossly once I'd let go. I glanced over my shoulder; the woman was still standing at the doorway, her arms folded as she watched us suspiciously.

"Can we please have a moment alone?" I asked, my voice honey-sweet as I looked at her. Agent Carter looked at me strangely, but to my relief she nodded and closed the door behind her, giving us enough time to discuss what was really going on.

"Okay, what's going on?" the kid demanded, beating me to the punch line.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to fully explain things, but I'm here to break you free," I explained as best as I could. "If this really is SHIELD, then they're going to hurt you, in more ways than one."

The kid looked at me as if I was crazy. Honestly I wasn't sure what I would do if he refused to go along. I hadn't really given that part much thought. What mattered though was that he was real, just like Snowfire had said he would be.

"So, what's your escape plan?" he asked.

I looked around anxiously, noticing the air vents for the first time. When I told Snowfire about the signal, I hadn't really specified where we would meet. Maybe I should've thought this through instead of jumping at the opportunity. Sometimes, I wished I could think before leaping into action.

"Think you can climb an air vent?" I asked, gesturing to the object in question.

I restrained myself from facepalming when the kid asked what air vents were. How the heck was anyone incapable of knowing what air vents were? Then again, I suspected he wasn't from our world if Snowfire had known about him. He was dressed in normal civilian clothing, a gift from SHIELD I'm guessing.

Gingerly I straightened up and held up my left crutch in the hopes of jamming open the air vent. It still hurt like hell to move, especially with the injuries my legs had sustained thanks to Snowfire's spines. The kid in question sat up when he realized what I was doing. With one quick push I managed to prop open the air vent, the metal bars clanging against the floor.

"Careful it's more than likely they'll hear that," I murmured after pushing the chair towards the air vent. The kid looked at me warily before following, struggling to get a good grip while I climbed inside.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if I was taller," he grumbled.

I only rolled my eyes at that before leaning forward and helping him up. Once we were both inside, we steadily climbed through the narrow passageway, ignoring the cold air that pressed against us. The only downside to this plan was that I had no idea which way would lead out. These air vents had to go somewhere, right?

Relief washed over me when I saw a light flooding the vents. On any normal circumstances, going towards the light probably wasn't a smart idea. But this time my mind won over that argument. I'd reached the end of the passageway and pushed forward until the metal grate fell off.

I was the first to emerge from our 'convenient' exit, only to find it lead into a larger room. My heart nearly skipped a beat as the man from earlier looked up with equal surprise, especially when the kit bumped into me.

"You got out faster than I expected," he said with a cheeky grin. "The air vents are a clever way out, and one only a few of our agents know about." I stiffened as he eyed me coolly. Something about that gaze was all too familiar. "You aren't planning to escape, are you?"

"Yeah… I was," I muttered darkly. "Look, I have nothing against you," I added as I pulled my iPod out of my pocket, "but I _do_ have something against SHIELD taking innocent people and ruining their lives."

Without warning I pushed the button on my iPod, sending a signal to my phone. Seconds seemed to go by as the older man looked at me warily. Than, all hell broke lose when the building trembled, followed by a eerie screech. The kid behind me stiffened at the noise, and I noticed that recognition lit in his eyes.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this," a voice sounded over the com. "It looks like a… _dragon_ , is attacking the building," he explained as panicked shouts followed.

"What did you do?" the kid asked, his eyes widening as the building shook once again.

"Just my trump card," I replied while keeping my eyes on the older man. "If you let us go, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. But I can't promise your safety if you try to keep us locked up. She hates you humans for a reason."

The venom in my voice surprised me. Was that me talking, or Snowfire? I was beginning to realize that feeling her consciousness brush against my own was downright terrifying. Especially when I understood that her anger was justified towards these people.

The older man had finally narrowed his eyes when he realized the situation they were in. I knew we had them beat. One way or another, Snowfire wouldn't forgive them if they tried hurting me. And he knew that.

"Let the two of them go," he said through the com.

"What?" another voice asked.

"Let them go, otherwise this is gonna get real ugly, real fast."

For a moment silence was their response. My eyes locked with the older man's eyes, and understanding lit within them.

"Thank you," I replied before guiding the kid outside.

I struggled to ignore the pain that was burning through my legs. By now it really did feel like I could collapse on the spot. But I kept myself moving forward, crutches still under my arms as I led the way out. A few of the agents that were outside had been knocked out. The remaining ones still standing had fled at the sight of Snowfire standing in front of them. The kid behind me gasped in disbelief, as if this was the first time he'd ever seen a dragon like Snowfire.

Then again, it probably was the first time he'd seen someone like her. If they came from the same world, I wondered how much he knew about dragons. Or, if there were others like Snowfire out there. That thought had never occurred to me until than.

' _Little one_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she leaned forward and brushed her snout against my hand.

"I'm glad to see you too," I replied, for once thankful that I'd thought this plan through. Snowfire knelt down as I struggled to climb back on. The kid had to literally climb over her leg in order to get on. It was actually funny to watch, despite the situation we were in. "Now let's get out of here," I ordered.

' _With pleasure_ ,' she replied after taking off

Down below I could tell they were deciding whether or not they should pursue us. Silently I prayed that they wouldn't. That the guy who'd given the order to let us go would do just that, and leave us alone for the time being. Because now more than ever, I needed to find out who this kid was, and why he looked so familiar. And why he had ended up in our world in the first place.

…

Music played from my iPod as night drew closer. Enya was always a last resort for when I needed to relax. Of all the new-age artists I'd heard over the years, hers always held a special place in my heart. The Celts was still one of my favorite albums she'd produced. This time I didn't have earbuds plugged in, and the kid actually seemed to relax to the sound while Snowfire stayed close by.

We'd started a campfire after landing in a forest far from the facility. And surprisingly it was peaceful. I gazed at the stars in amazement, able to make out the Milky Way and a few other famous constellations.

"So…" The kid started, finding the courage to speak up for the first time since we'd escaped.

"Yeah," I murmured, finding the situation more awkward than it needed to be. "Look, I'm sorry, about what happened back there. I'm sure those people hadn't been doing any favors by keeping you locked up."

"No, they weren't," he replied with a shake of his head. "I've uh, I've never seen a White Terror up close," he suddenly admitted.

I looked at him in confusion until realizing who he was referring to. Snowfire had narrowed her eyes slightly, keeping her distance from him. Huh… I supposed that maybe there were different species of dragons out there in his world.

"Is that what she's called?" I asked, poking a branch at the fire.

"That's the dragon my dad wanted us to track down," he murmured quietly. "She was attacking our ships, and he wanted us to put an end to it."

Though, now that he mentioned it out loud with Snowfire, he looked slightly sheepish and guilty. Snowfire merely looked back, as if she'd heard this song and dance before. She'd been keeping her distance, though, and it was painfully obvious that she didn't trust the kid right away.

"So, you thought it would be a good idea to randomly attack a dragon who's twice your size," I muttered crossly while looking back at Snowfire. "And she has a name," I quickly put in. "Her name's Snowfire."

I thought I heard him actually say that it was a pretty name. But he'd said it so quietly that I wasn't sure. Snowfire suddenly lowered herself to the ground, exhausted from carrying two humans at once. I'm sure she wasn't used to such a burden, especially if she's lived in the wild for so long.

"Do you have a name?" the kid suddenly asked. I looked at him in surprise before realizing I had never properly introduced myself.

"Alex," I replied. "Alex Hendrickson."

Was that a smile I saw? I couldn't help but blush a little at the thought. Guys didn't normally show any interest in me. And, it wasn't as if I'd ever shown any interest in them. Ever since the last encounter with my father had ended miserably, I never had any desire to date anyone.

"My name's Hiccup," the kid introduced himself. I looked at him in surprise, but I couldn't help grinning as he ruffled the back of his head in embarrassment. "I know, not the best name in the world," he added sheepishly.

"Well, it's not the worst name I've heard," I reassured him, knowing that much was true. People came up with the most random names, these days. "So, can you tell me where you came from?" I had to ask.

Hiccup looked at the fire thoughtfully, and at that moment Watermark had started playing. The peaceful moment seemed to last forever, and I felt like we could just sit there and talk for that long.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied, his voice grim. I looked at Hiccup curiously, wondering what he meant by that. Considering all the crazy stuff I'd seen over the years, I highly doubted anything would surprise me, these days. "I can't find Toothless anywhere, or the rest of my friends. Which means I'm probably not on Berk anymore."

Berk… why did that name sound so familiar? It was almost as familiar as Hiccup's name. I wished I could understand why that feeling of familiarity was there to begin with. There had to be a reason why I recognized Hiccup's name, and the world he'd come from.

"And I'm guessing it's the same world that Snowfire is from," I said while looking warily at Snowfire. Hiccup's response was a nod, and suddenly I understood why Snowfire had recognized the dangers he was in. "Well, if you're here, then it's possible that your friends, are here as well," I added. "Life works in mysterious ways, and I'm sure that this happened for a reason."

"Do you really think so?" Hiccup asked, his voice hopeful for the first time that night.

"I'm sure of it," I replied confidently. "Hiccup, we're going to find them. And we're going to find a way back to your world."

All at once my mind was racing with anxiety as I realized what I had just promised. This was a huge risk, especially since I didn't even know this guy. Yet somehow it felt like I already knew him. That we'd known each other for a long time, and nothing could keep us apart. What was that feeling? I suddenly wished there was a way to describe it, especially when I caught the look he was giving me.

"Thanks," he murmured, surprise lighting in his eyes.

"Well, I feel as if I owe you one," I said with a grin. "Get some rest, tomorrow we start our search."

* * *

 **AN: Ah these chapters are so much fun to write. And rewrite XD So if you haven't guessed, the man she was speaking to was Agent Phil Coulson. Who also happens to be one of my favorite characters :D Though Hawkeye will always hold a special place in my heart, right next to Mockingbird.**

 **The Crimson Commando - I do love foreshadowing ;) And yes, Hydra will be included as well. This is going to be based off of the cinematic universe, if I haven't made that clear ^^ But I'll be throwing in my own twists as well.**

 **The Silent Fury - Ah that stinks. Luckily you didn't remember most of it :P But yeah, hopefully she won't lose them... of course I do already know what will happen ;)**

 **Sil - That is a good question... guess she didn't think that far ahead :P I'm not sure whether or not Jess will make another appearance... if she does, it will probably later on.**


	6. Toothless

**Chapter Six**

" **You, you light up in the dark You're the glowing and priceless work of art, I see, I see your shining star You're the light through my window from afar, And don't you forget The only thing that matters is your heartbeat going strong, Oh, don't you forget That nothing else can matter cause you know where I belong...** "

Snowfire watched in amusement as I packed the remaining snacks I had left. We'd gone through almost a day's worth of snacks between myself and Hiccup. I wasn't expecting him to be so hungry, but than again I had no idea how long he'd been stuck in that building.

Luckily I was blasting music from my iPod once again, this time Pentatonix kept me company. The odd arrangement of music seemed to unnerve Hiccup as he went through the first bag of cheerios I'd packed. I was beginning to notice the kid ate more than I could ever eat in an entire sitting. Then again, I had no idea how long he'd been stuck in that facility.

Snowfire seemed more than at peace with the music I continuously played from my iPod. When she had asked how something so small could make such a loud racket, I'd almost laughed until having to explain it. While I loved modern technology and the use it provided, I never looked into how it worked.

' _We do not have this luxury where I am from, the noise is loud and enough to cloud my senses_ ,' she told me after I'd asked what was so odd about it.

I actually blushed a little at that. I hadn't even thought of how loud noises like that would affect her. Dragons were so different from humans that it was enough to make my head spin. Luckily, Hiccup had been able to tell me bits and pieces of the dragons he was familiar with.

Music really was one of the greatest luxuries I'd been introduced to. I couldn't imagine my life without it now. Especially considering the fact that it might as well have been one of the best escapes from reality I had, aside from reading. I never realized until than how much I'd relied on music to keep my sanity over the years.

"Well, where I'm from, it can be a way of communication," I explained when Hiccup eyed the device in my hands curiously. "And the best part is, you don't have to sound good to enjoy it." While that was partly a lie, I knew he would understand. Luckily he did.

" **Oh, take me there Won't you take me there? Won't you take me home? Oh, take me there Won't you take me there? Won't you take me home? We, we light up the sky Heaven knows there's no such thing as goodbye, Cause love, love can never die We'll forever be burning, you and I...** "

"I don't know if I'll be able to adjust to this life," Hiccup admitted after helping me put a blanket over Snowfire's spikes. She'd been reluctant when I told her that I refused to ride otherwise. My legs were still throbbing in pain, but luckily they weren't as bad as they had been. "This is all… new to me."

"True, but it doesn't take much to learn," I replied. "Besides, you don't have to adjust quickly. Not if we find a way back to where you're from." Hiccup looked at me doubtfully, but he didn't argue any further.

Once Snowfire had been adjusted to the blanket, we climbed back on and she took off with ease. By now I was getting used to flying. My shoulders sagged in relief at the thought. After getting over my fear of heights (sort of), this was still all a bit unnerving. To make matters worse, I wasn't even sure where we should begin with our search.

…

We'd been flying for what felt like hours. By now I'd lost track of where we were. My phone had a GPS on it, but I couldn't use it all that frequently without getting caught by the government. After our little encounter with SHIELD, I'm sure that they were searching for us now. To make matters worse, Snowfire had to avoid getting spotted by planes flying in the same area as her. This had only confused her and Hiccup, to the point where they both asked why we were avoiding the paths that planes normally took.

I was beginning to understand the meaning of 'patience' when it came to explaining these simple facts to a human and a dragon who weren't from this world. It made me wonder how Hiccup would feel if the roles had been reversed. I had no doubt I would be causing more than just a headache trying to learn about his world.

"Snowfire, find a place to land somewhere, we need to rest," I muttered when she'd asked for the umpteenth time why she had to avoid the planes. Fortunately, she landed without arguments. Relief washed over me as she landed in a forest clearing, and it only just dawned on me just how far away from home I really was.

"How are your legs holding up?" Hiccup asked.

"Never better," I replied through gritted teeth. By now, I'd gotten used to trying to ignore the pain that came with this injury. Compared to what I had already suffered from, this was nothing. "Listen, there's a reason why it's best to avoid getting caught by the public eye," I explained as I sat down on a boulder. "If someone sees Snowfire, they'll freak. It's going to send panic across the world. Traveling isn't going to be easy if they find out."

"Well, that makes sense." I let out a sigh of relief once Hiccup finally understood the situation. Snowfire, on the other hand, was less happy with that revelation.

' _It would be easier if we continued flying_ ,' she grumbled crossly. I only rolled my eyes at that comment.

"One, we have no idea where his friends are, and two, would you rather be captured and placed in some kind of lab?" I asked, folding my arms as I eyed Snowfire cautiously. She narrowed her eyes at the mention of getting captured. "Snow, there are some things about this world that are more dangerous than yours. We've got guns, weapons that could easily destroy… I don't want you to get hurt."

' _Very well, hatchling_ ,' she finally told me. ' _But that does not mean I will enjoy staying on the ground_.' I couldn't help grinning at that until I noticed that Hiccup was giving us a weird look. Somehow, I wasn't surprised by his expression. He probably thought I was crazy, if he hadn't thought that before.

"Are you two… arguing?" he asked skeptically.

"I know, it's hard to explain," I replied sheepishly. "I can hear her voice in my head, and I guess she doesn't trust anyone else to talk with them."

"That's amazing," he breathed, studying Snowfire curiously this time.

I held back a fit of laughter when she beamed with pride at his words. In a short time I had learned that Snowfire was very proud of her appearance, and continuously preened her wings just to prove her point. This was nothing different.

Earning praise from a human must have boosted her ego more than I could imagine. Seeing her now, was enough to make me laugh.

' _Perhaps, just this once, I will speak with you, hatchling_ ,' she suddenly said, her eyes on Hiccup's as he continued gaping.

"Well, while you two are getting acquainted, I'm going to fetch some food for us," I decided out loud. Hiccup looked at me in confusion before I held out the almost empty backpack I'd been carrying. "Between the three of us, you've been eating the most," I said in an accusing tone.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, looking embarrassed after realizing what I'd meant.

"Don't be," I replied with a grin. "There's a grocery store not far from here over in the shopping center. I'll be back before sundown, so make yourselves comfortable."

' _You should not go alone_ ,' Snowfire growled, her eyes narrowed once again as she looked at me.

"I'll be fine, Snowfire," I reassured her.

Though secretly I didn't want to admit that I was afraid of getting caught again. By now, we were both fugitives of SHIELD. I shuddered at the prospect of what that would do for my future. Mom would freak if she found out what I was doing.

A sudden sense of homesickness washed over me as I made my way towards the destination. It had been days since I last mom. There were now twenty voice messages on my phone. Three text messages asking where I was, and if I was okay. I hadn't bothered responding. I wasn't even sure how to respond to those kind of questions.

The one good thing about being in a public area, it meant there were payphones around. And to my relief, there was one right next to the grocery store. Without a second thought I picked up the phone, and silently prayed that mom wouldn't answer. Luckily the answering machine picked up, and from there I'd left her one message that would hopefully help relief whatever worry she felt.

"Hey mom, it's me… I just wanted to let you know, that I'm alright. I know it's been almost two weeks, and everyone else is back from the camping trip. Something's come up, something big. And I can't just ignore it. I promise, when this is over, I'll be back home, and make things right. But for now, I won't be answering my phone. It's not safe for either of us…" I paused before realizing there was one more thing that needed to be said. "I love you, mom, always," I whispered before hanging up.

Once that was said and done, I grabbed whatever cash I had left and picked up the necessities. Paying with a credit card and using a phone in general was probably the dumbest idea, especially with satellites picking up the signal. I was almost at the checkout line when I heard a couple gossiping out something that had recently happened.

"… strange happenings around the city," the woman said. "The strangest thing is, no one's sure who or what is leaving those nasty dents in the cars parked around the area. Some of them looked like they were cut right through."

"Probably some punk kid trying to scare the public," her husband muttered. "Nothing to worry about, I'm sure."

"Don't know, after they found that boy over by Lake Ariel, anything's possible," the woman said with a shrug.

Finally, I couldn't resist asking where those attacks had been occurring. If there was any chance it had something to do with Hiccup's friends, then maybe these people would know something. Anything was better than blindly going about looking for them.

"Excuse me, but where did you say these attacks were?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as pleasant as possible. The woman narrowed her eyes, but her husband simply shrugged and shook his head.

"Camden, New Jersey," the woman replied. "It was close to the bridge leading to Philly."

My eyes widened at the city's name. Camden was not a place you wanted to visit at night. At least not on your own. There were some bad parts of the city, and I'd learned most of them were because people did stupid things like walking outside alone, or something gang related.

I quickly got in line, and once everything was paid for, I stuffed as much as I could in my backpack and made a quick beeline for the forest. Everyone had been giving me weird looks along the way. I'm sure my hair looked like a mess, and my clothes were probably in desperate need of changing. At this point I could care less.

A sudden growl made me freeze in my tracks. My heart nearly skipped a beat as I looked around warily. Once again, it only just dawned on me what a stupid decision I'd made. At least I could've brought a flashlight or something. Anything would be better than walking blindly in the dark.

"Okay, just shake it off," I muttered to myself. "It's probably just your imagination playing tricks on me." The growl sounded again, this time closer than the last. My heart was racing with panic when I saw a pair of yellow-green eyes staring back at me. "Alright, that's it!"

Suddenly I pulled out my iPod and turned on the flashlight app. What I saw next nearly took my breath away. A dragon. A dragon black as night was sitting, no, standing, right in front of me. For a moment I couldn't speak as the dragon narrowed it's eyes, it's lips curled in a warning growl. The hand holding my iPod was shaking with terror as I held out my other hand. Snowfire had been friendly with me, but how was this beast going to react?

To my complete and utter disbelief, the dragon suddenly pressed his snout against my hand. The tense situation had suddenly turned to a curious one as that odd feeling came rushing back. This was what it had felt like when Snowfire and I made contact for the first time. The world seemed to stand still for just that one moment. And just as quickly as it had happened, the dragon pulled away and let out a happy warble.

"Wait a minute, no teeth… are you Toothless?" I asked as the dragon opened his mouth in a wide grin-like expression. The dragon only warbled again in response, this time recognition lighting in his eyes. "Toothless, you're Hiccup's best friend," I gasped after realizing who this dragon was.

Hiccup had pretty much described Toothless perfectly. He had large bat-like wings, and arrow-shaped head, and, to my surprise, a tail-fin with something attached to it. Toothless lifted his tail as if to prove what I was staring at was real.

"Okay tough guy, your friend's waiting for us in the clearing not far from here," I reassured him as Toothless brushed his snout against my hand.

I tried not to laugh when Toothless let out another warble of happiness. The mention of rider had given him more than just hope. Toothless kept close to me as I made my way towards the clearing. Another campfire had been started when the sun disappeared. Snowfire was sitting as far from Hiccup as possible when I arrived, only to get nearly shoved aside when Toothless literally tackled him to the ground.

"Ouch, Toothless!" Hiccup laughed as the dragon crooned happily. "Ah, Toothless, it's great to see you again!" he cried after realizing who was smothering him in licks. "How'd you find him?"

"Actually, he found me," I explained, looking at the pair sheepishly. "It's strange, he looked like he was about to attack when he pressed his snout against my hand." Hiccup looked at me in surprise after Toothless let him up.

"It… it almost sounds like you've bonded with him." I tilted my head to one side when Hiccup said that. "Bonding is basically the only way a dragon learns to trust it's rider," he explained. "It's deeper than any friendship between humans."

I nodded in understanding, remembering the way I'd felt when Snowfire had contacted me for the first time. For the first time I wondered how that was even possible. It sounded as if bonding was a difficult thing to do with dragons. And I'd just bonded with two, almost like magic.

"Well, I think I might know where one of your friends is," I murmured once we'd sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence. Quickly I explained the story that I'd heard earlier. Unfortunately, that left us with going to a dangerous city, and we would most likely have to travel by night. "It's not going to be easy," I added warily. "But I'm sure that's where one of your friends is… hopefully we won't be too late."

"So we fly by night, and walk by day," Hiccup suggested, earning looks of exasperation from both Toothless and Snowfire. I nodded in agreement. It seemed like the most sensible idea at least.

"That sounds like a good plan," I replied with a grin.

This plan had to work. And in no time, between the two of us, we might just get this task finished before the end of summer vacation. I could already imagine the long list of complaints my mom would be giving me had she known what we were getting ourselves into.

Not for the first time, I silently thanked God that school wasn't in session. The last thing I needed was to deal with the added stress of skipping out on classes. Or worse, dealing with my mother's wrath when she found out that I'd been skipping classes.

* * *

 **AN: Well, it has been a while since I last updated this... sorry. I've been busy working on the later chapters for this story. And I have to say, I'm really excited about where it's going :)**

 **Lyrics come from the song Sing, by Pentatonix**

 **The Silent Fury - Wow, that is weird Oo But I bet it was cool too :P**

 **Sil - Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this so much... I've enjoyed the changes I added as well :) I was planning on including some scenes from the Marvel movies, but it will mostly follow what happens between Alex and the Dragon Riders.**


	7. Astrid

**Chapter Seven**

Hiccup was adjusting to our world's technology better than I'd expected. It didn't take him long to figure out what traffic signs meant while walking along the sidewalks, or that the cars weren't going to attack him. I hadn't made any guarantees that they wouldn't veer off their path. Lately there had been a lot of stupid drivers on the road, and I'd been hearing more stories about trucks and smaller cars crashing into peoples' homes.

"So, have you ever driven a car?" he asked while we walked across the bridge leading to Camden. He was taking in everything he could, amazed by what Philadelphia had to offer. We'd stopped at the Reading Terminal Market in Philadelphia, and Hiccup had literally stopped at every stand there was. That had taken us forever to get through.

"No silly, I'm not sixteen yet," I replied with a laugh. "There are laws." Even though most people seemed to ignore them nowadays. And it was amazing how a lot of them got away with what they did. "Next time we're in Philly, I'll show you all the historical sights."

The walk to Camden had actually been nice. We just talked about what our lives were like. I soon found out that Hiccup had grown up with pretty much no friends. Everyone had looked at him as if he was the town screw-up, until one day he met Toothless. Then everything had changed, and their lives couldn't be better. I hadn't really told him much about my family, but I did tell him about all the people I'd met in my lifetime.

By the time we reached the other side of the bridge, it was almost dusk. My legs felt more tired than I was expecting, and I'd almost forgotten about the fact that they had been torn by Snowfire's spikes. Gingerly I leaned against the crutches for better support. Walking had taken it's toll on my legs, and Hiccup seemed to sense that.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest?" he asked warily.

"No, I'll be fine," I reassured him. I didn't miss the doubt in his eyes. "Look, I'll stop and rest as soon as we find out if the stories are true," I added, hoping that would put his mind at ease.

Luckily he didn't argue any further. Instead we walked on in silence. The sun was steadily sinking behind the tall buildings. Soon the street lights turned on, startling Hiccup when we'd finally stopped for a few seconds.

"Do they always do that?" he asked, glancing at the pale light in awe.

"Every night," I replied. That was when I realized they probably didn't have electricity where he was from. "You know, Tesla was the scientist who discovered the use of electricity," I explained, remembering a lesson in history.

I couldn't resist sharing some information about our country's history. Hiccup seemed interest at least in what it had to offer. I've always believed that one could learn from history. Unfortunately it seemed as though most people ignored it for the most part.

Eventually we started moving again. While we had agreed to fly by nightfall, we were too close to the source of information to make any risks at the moment. For now I signaled to Snowfire that we would let her know when it was time to leave the area. She and Toothless reluctantly stayed behind until said time arrived.

"Look at those dents," Hiccup said after observing one of the damaged cars we'd passed by. "That wasn't caused by another one of those cars." I eyed the deep mark warily. It didn't look like some kid had driven a key along it either. This almost looked as though someone had swung a heavy object into the side of the car, leaving a deep enough mark that Hiccup could put his arm through it. "This was definitely caused by an axe blade," he concluded.

"Axe blade?" I repeated skeptically.

"I know only one person who can wield an axe like a weapon," he added.

That was when a series of car alarms went off. A dog started howling at the noise, causing Hiccup to jump in panic. I just placed a hand on his shoulder before pressing forward. At least we knew that it had to be his friend. But whether or not they were friendly was a whole different story.

Sure enough we'd rounded the corner to see a young girl swinging her axe at someone. Hiccup's eyes lit up with recognition as the girl knocked the stranger off his feet. That was when I recognized the person she'd knocked down. Horror went through me in a shudder.

"Hiccup, get her out of here, now," I snapped. "Before he gets up again."

Too late, said person had jumped to his feet and suddenly grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt. She shouted in fury as she struggled against his grip. I'd seen this guy many times in the news. Back when there was an attack on New York, which they claimed were not aliens (to which I called bullcrap), this guy was there. And he happened to also have a code name.

"I swear by Odin, if you don't let me go I'll—" the girl was cut off as he dropped her, shock evident in his eyes.

"Odin, really?" he asked in disbelief. "Please tell me you're not from Asgard."

Snowfire, now would be a really good time for you to show up. I pulled out my iPod and sent a signal to my phone. Hiccup was desperately trying to figure out what to do in this situation. Fighting against an Avenger was probably the stupidest thing we could do at the moment.

Fortunately Snowfire had reached us in a matter of seconds. Hawkeye didn't see that one coming as a white shape loomed above him. In a mighty roar, Snowfire knocked him off his feet once again, dropping the girl in the process.

"W-What?!" she gasped as she crawled away from the scene.

"Easy, Snow, try not to hurt him," I called as she bared her fangs at said Avenger. For the first time I saw real panic in his eyes. Clearly he wasn't expecting his opponent to have a dragon by her side. Snowfire snorted and let out a puff of smoke across his face before turning to face us. "Can you carry three?" I asked.

' _Not for very long_ ,' she replied with a shake of her head. ' _But I shall do my best_.'

I nodded and hopped on. Hiccup and the girl had jumped on as well before Snowfire took off, leaving a whirlwind of dust behind her.

Snowfire was struggling to keep herself in the air as we headed towards the clearing where Toothless waited. I could hear Hiccup talking quietly to the girl we'd just rescued. She sounded out of breath and really, really pissed off. This was obviously not the first time her life had been put at risk.

Toothless perked up immediately when Snowfire landed nearby. By now I was exhausted as I almost fell off. Snowfire caught me with ease though as she rested her snout against my back.

' _You are weak_ ,' she chided softly.

"I'll be fine," I whispered.

Truthfully, I didn't want any of them to know how painful it was to walk, or fly for that matter. I was afraid of what either of them would say if I admitted the truth. Besides, I didn't want Hiccup worrying anymore than he already had.

"Are you okay, Astrid?" Hiccup asked once he'd settled the girl down beside Toothless.

"Am I okay?" she repeated, her voice dripping with outrage. "Am I okay?! I was almost taken away by that... whoever he was! And who are you? And what is that?" She asked, referring to both me and Snowfire. Snowfire let out a warning growl – she hated being referred to as anything other than what she really was.

"For starters, Snowfire is a dragon," I snapped. "And the one who just saved your sorry ass. And for another, my name's Alex."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. I turned around and folded my arms before she could say anything else that would insult me or Snowfire. Toothless let out a warble of concern, clearly worried about the tension between us.

"And it just got awkward again," Hiccup said, trying to break the icy silence that followed.

"I need some time alone," I muttered, clinging on to my crutches after pulling them off of Snowfire for better support. I left before they could say anything else.

Once I was far enough away, I sat on a boulder and pulled up my jeans to check on my legs. What I saw almost made me faint from shock.

The skin was raw, and it looked like the wound had opened again, fresh blood staining the fabric. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out some extra cloth to clean out the wounds best as I could. This was worse than I could've imagined. I didn't realize that the wounds were this bad.

' _You need help_.' Snowfire's warning growl made me flinch. I hadn't realized until now that she was standing there, watching me in concern.

"Snow, I'll be fine," I repeated myself while wincing as I pressed the cloth against the wound.

' _Obviously, you are not okay_ ,' she snapped. ' _These people do not need your help now that they have each other._ '

I frowned after realizing that she did have a good point. It was obvious that Hiccup and Astrid were close. I wondered if something else was going on between them.

"I promised Hiccup that I would help him find the rest of his friends," I pointed out. "I can't just abandon them now."

' _Why do you care so much for that hatchling_?' Her question caught me off guard.

For a moment I didn't think I could answer. Why did I care so much about him? I barely knew the kid and yet I was risking my life to help him. Maybe it was because it felt like I _did_ know him. I couldn't explain the feeling.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "But I do know that if SHIELD finds them, they'll never find their way home. I can't let that happen to them."

Snowfire simply hummed in amusement before resting her snout in my hands. ' _You are such a strange hatching_.'

I only laughed at that. "So very true," I replied cheekily.

Snowfire bent down to give me support as I pulled myself up. My legs still hurt like hell, but having her as support did wonders. To my surprise, both Hiccup and Astrid were still there. But neither were looking at each other like earlier. Instead, it looked as if Astrid had gotten over our little argument and was glaring at the campfire.

"Astrid, is there something you want to say?" Hiccup asked once he realized that we'd joined them. Astrid only sighed in frustration as she looked at us coldly. Snowfire returned the look with one of her own, causing the blond to flinch.

"Sorry," she grumbled crossly. "For what I said about her."

' _I have a name, hatchling_ ,' Snowfire snapped, annoyed that Astrid had the nerve to insult her once again. Astrid's eyes went wide when she realized that Snowfire was actually speaking, directly to her.

"You can drop it," I murmured. "Let's just find your friends and get this over with."

"We don't need your help," Astrid snapped. "We have each other now, and we can easily find them." Hiccup stared at her in disbelief while my eyes narrowed.

"Really, you don't need my help in a world you know nothing about?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from seething with anger. Astrid rolled her eyes and nodded, only confirming the fact that she was too damn proud for her own good. "Fine, I'll leave. Good luck getting across just North America on your own."

"Astrid didn't mean any of it, right?" Hiccup glanced at her hopefully, but Astrid only glared in response.

"I meant every word," she replied without missing a beat.

' _I told you they could not be trusted_ ,' Snowfire growled as I climbed onto her back.

She took off before they could say anything else. Screw the promise I'd made earlier. If Astrid couldn't work with anyone else other than Hiccup, than this wasn't going to work out in the end. They were on their own now until she figured that out.

...

Hiccup stared at Astrid in disbelief as she glared after the two. In a split second the peaceful night had ended in disaster with their only hope of escaping from this world gone. Astrid had no idea what she'd just done, and it didn't look s if she cared.

"And there goes our only hope of finding the others," he groaned. "Astrid, did it ever occur to you that she has better knowledge of this world than we do?"

"Are you really taking her side?" Astrid asked in annoyance. "She's only going to slow us down, especially with that injury."

His eyes widened at the mention of her injury. Truthfully he'd been worried about the way she'd been walking earlier. She used those strange sticks to keep herself from falling over, and it was obvious that she was in pain. But Astrid's response only made him realize that Alex was in more danger than he first thought.

"Look, I can't just ignore the fact that she was hurt trying to help us," he snapped. "How would you feel if I'd forgotten about you, or left you behind because of some injury?"

Astrid looked at him thoughtfully, never really having considered those options. She was always used to taking care of herself. If she ever had an injury inflicted upon her, she would take it in stride and ignore it until Gothi tended to the wound. Everyone was different. And she was only just beginning to understand that.

"Okay," she murmured after realizing that he really was concerned for that girl. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"We find them before it's too late," Hiccup decided after giving it some thought. "They couldn't have gotten that far, but I have no idea just how fast White Terrors really are."

Astrid nodded in understanding. She hoped there was some way to make up for this. The last thing she wanted was to make him upset, especially over a complete stranger.

* * *

 **AN: Ah how I love adding tension between Astrid and Alex :P It makes things that much more interesting! Also, happy early Merry Christmas! I probably will not be running any updates tomorrow, since that is Christmas Day. So hopefully to those who celebrate my favorite time of the year, you all have a safe and wonderful holiday :)**

 **Sil - Well, they were close to catching them... but not close enough :P**

 **The Crimson Commando - Yep, I do plan on having them meet with the others... mostly. One or two characters might be cut out for time restraints. And thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much :D**

 **The Silent Fury - Fishlegs will be found next, as for Meatlug... well, that's a whole other story :P**


	8. Astrid Goes For A Spin (Again)

**Chapter Eight**

Snowfire stood protectively next to me, her eyes narrowed in concern as my teeth ground together in pain. Twice already, she had to stop at the top of a nearby building because it was too much for me. Only now did I realize jut how much danger I'd put myself into. If these wounds weren't tended to, I could lose my legs. The thought sent shivers of fear through me.

Not for the first time, I had to wonder why I'd jumped to such a risky decision. I'd put my trust into the hands of people I didn't even know. Worst still, I was trusting a creature that had also been responsible for my newest injuries.

Mom always used to say that I seemed to have a natural instinct to help others without thinking of my own safety. I was beginning to realize just how right she had been. My thoughts kept drifting back to my mother.

God, I could only imagine what she must be thinking about all of this. I'd lost track of how long it had been since I last saw her. I wondered if Jacob had told her what had happened during the camping trip. My heart nearly wrenched at the thought. There was a possibility I might never see her again.

' _Little one_ , _you need help_ ,' she growled softly. I chose to ignore her and pressed my hands against my leg, grinding my teeth together as I tried to ignore the stinging pain. Dealing with an injury like this was something I had gotten used to, over the years. Besides, I didn't want her to worry about anymore than she already was. ' _Why are you so stubborn_?'

"Because I've endured worse pain than this," I snapped truthfully and braced myself for the questions that would likely follow.

She had no idea just how true that was. I refused to tell anyone about what my father had done to me. I'd lived with those nightmares for most of my life. If I told anyone now, they would realize just how broken I really was.

My father was responsible for so much of the pain that I had endured over the years. Some small part of my heart had always known that I would never recover from what he did to me. I was too ashamed to admit the truth, and to share the story with anyone other than the people I trusted. Even if I trusted them, I wasn't sure how they would react.

Jacob had taken the story well enough, but we had always been friends for as long as I could remember. The guilt from earlier came rushing back as I wondered how betrayed he felt when I left with Snowfire. He'd taken Jessica's side before that, and it was enough to remind me why I felt so guilty.

' _Then let me help you_.' I looked at Snowfire warily as she suddenly lowered her muzzle. My teeth ground together as she drew her tongue across the wounds on my legs. Dragon saliva was one thing I would never get used to. But to my surprise, the throbbing pain had begun to dull; I never would have thought that dragon saliva could have healing properties… then again, there was still so much about them I had yet to learn. ' _Your wound will not hurt as much_ ,' she reassured me.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief as I pressed my hand against her snout. "I think it's best to stay here for the rest of the night. I'm exhausted, and you are too."

It wasn't as if there were any better spots to spend the night. Something told me predators in the wild were the least of my worries with Snowfire around. She wouldn't hesitate to jump to my defense if anything or anyone decided to try and attack.

Snowfire only rolled her eyes, though she would never admit that she was exhausted. She was almost as stubborn as I was. Another quality I was beginning to notice about her. We shared a lot of the same personality.

I thought back to how this whole mess had transpired. Being on an adventure made me realize just how small I really felt compared to the rest of the world. Snowfire's story was just another reminder of that.

Yet, I couldn't help but wonder if there really was more I could do to help her get home. If she, Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid were really from another world, then, they did need all of the help they could get. Those were the last thoughts in my mind before I finally drifted off to sleep, exhaustion getting the better of me.

…

"We'll have to move fast if we want to avoid getting spotted," I murmured as I rolled up the sleeping bag.

I was beginning to get used to sleeping out in the wilderness. Though, I wasn't sure whether I should feel worried or annoyed with that prospect. I still preferred having some kind of shelter over my head.

Snowfire had kept the light from waking me up, using her wings as a shield. I hadn't realized how late it was until looking at my iPod. Normally I didn't sleep in unless there was a good reason. At the most I was usually up by seven or eight in the morning if I slept in.

Though, I wasn't going to admit that sleeping in had helped in this instance. My whole body felt more refreshed than ever after getting a full-night's sleep for the first time in weeks. No nightmares could do me wonders, as I started to notice.

' _Do you really wish to leave now_?' Snowfire asked curiously.

"There's an organization by the name of SHIELD looking for us now," I explained warily. "I have no doubt that with today's technology, they already know where we are. I want to put some distance between us if we want to find a way back to where you came from."

I didn't miss the doubtful look she gave me. There was no way I could let SHIELD get their hands on her. From the information I'd gathered, they weren't the friendliest people. And those agents I'd met back at the hospital only proved my suspicion.

Besides, letting a bunch of strange humans get their hands on a dragon only added to my worry that there was more going on than meets the eye. There was no telling what they would have done had they captured Snowfire and Toothless, making things worse for them.

' _I do not like this, humans cannot be trusted, but, fleeing from them does not seem like a wise choice_ ,' she growled uneasily after I climbed on.

"Well, it's either this or we give ourselves up," I snapped. "I really don't want to go with the latter."

Snowfire only rolled her eyes at that before taking off. Whatever was contained in her saliva had worked wonders for my legs. Already, the soreness had left. My shoulders sagged in relief at the thought; this journey would only be that much worse if I couldn't walk properly.

Once we'd taken to the sky, I felt oddly relieved. Being up here was like nothing I could imagine. And oddly enough, the sensation was familiar. I couldn't describe it properly without making it sound strange.

It was only a few seconds later into our flight that I realized we were being followed. Snowfire had noticed as well and suddenly rolled into a thick band of clouds. Rain immediately splattered my face, along with a brutally cold wind.

' _Forgive me_ ,' Snowfire said, her voice eerily calm despite the fear that surged through me. ' _This is the only way I can evade them_.'

"Right, because who would be stupid enough to fly straight into a rain cloud?" I managed to sputter out. Snowfire made a sound that almost reminded me of laughter. I rolled my eyes at the realization as she dipped towards the ground.

' _Are they still there_?'

Her question made me self consciously look over my shoulder to see a dark silhouette against the clouds. It was bigger than I'd imagined, especially when lightning flashed around us to illuminate said silhouette, adding to the sudden fear of getting caught.

Between knowing that SHIELD was on our tails, and everything else, I didn't want to take the chances. Though, the turbulence of the wind and rain lashing against me didn't help matters. Snowfire was doing her best in making it slightly easier by flying lower, but, that didn't shield me from the bitter cold surrounding us.

"Yep, definitely still here," I gasped as another flash of lightning struck dangerously close. The last thing I needed was to get struck by lightning. "Snow, we need to get out of here, it's too dangerous!"

Luckily Snowfire heeded my warning and flew higher up. Once she'd burst free of the cloud, I looked down to see that it was Toothless hovering beside the storm cloud. I rolled my eyes at the sight of Hiccup and Astrid looking at us in disbelief.

' _I told you that this was a bad idea_ ,' Snowfire growled once Toothless had reached us.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. It was hard not to feel anger towards Astrid, especially after the way she'd acted the other night. I wasn't in any hurry to forgive her.

"Look, we're sorry for what was said and done the other night," Hiccup explained, ignoring Astrid's scowl. "Aren't we?"

He turned and looked at said person expectantly. Astrid only rolled her eyes and finally put on her best 'happy face'.

"Sure, why not?" she muttered crossly. "After all, we're putting our trust in someone we barely know."

The sarcasm in her voice was enough for me to roll my eyes.

Well, two could play at that game. If she wasn't going to trust me, then there was no way in hell I'd trust her. Hiccup at least hadn't tried posing a threat to us when we first met. But, seeing the incredulous look he was giving both Astrid and myself told me this was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

"Apology _not_ forgiven," I snapped.

Astrid's eyes narrowed, to the point I thought they would be glued like that forever. Then Toothless did something that caught everyone off guard. He suddenly chose that moment to start diving at a downward spiral. Astrid let out a scream of terror as Toothless continued spinning until he was almost out of control. I was more than surprised when Hiccup looked as if he'd gone through this more than once. He just tried to keep a straight face while clinging on for dear life.

The whole thing would have been hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that Snowfire could have just as easily done that to me. Not for the first time, I was thankful she had enough sense to know I wasn't going to put up with that.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Astrid shouted while desperately holding on to Hiccup. "I'm sorry for what I said, and I'm sorry for not trusting you!"

Saying that had to hurt. Toothless only smirked in amusement as he suddenly leveled out the moment she apologized. Astrid was gasping for breath while Hiccup only laughed at the sight, her hair spiraling out in different directions.

" _Now_ , I'll forgive you," I replied with a grin. Astrid finally looked like she was regaining her senses when I suddenly pulled out my phone and took a picture. "And now I have the perfect picture for a Christmas card," I added cheekily.

* * *

 **AN: Well, this chapter felt more like a cliffhanger. But Toothless dive bombing with Astrid on never gets old :P I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and got everything they asked for ;) I know I did!**

 **EDIT: Finally gave this chapter some much needed love and edited it, adding an additional 700 words.**

 **The Silent Fury - It'll definitely be interesting. I'm looking forward to it!**

 **Sil - Indeed XD It's always fun messing with him. And don't worry, you will :)**

 **The Crimson Commando - Fishlegs is probably gonna be one of the more random appearances... as for the twins, I've got big plans for them :P I'm so looking forward to seeing what everyone thinks about their location!**


	9. Fishlegs

**Chapter Nine**

" _It's hard to know where I stand, Even the man on the moon couldn't tell me where to land But, I wanted to fly in the sea with no gravity to pull me down..._ " - Man on the Moon, Phillip Phillips

* * *

We'd landed at the outskirts of New York City. After flying for several more hours, we'd arrived near the city by nightfall. Hiccup and Astrid had stared at the city skyline in amazement when they first saw it. I had a feeling this was the first time they'd ever seen anything like this.

"I'm not sure how to go about this," I muttered while going through my phone.

The battery was almost dead, and I'd need to find a charging station soon. I'd been keeping track of the latest news, and one of the stories had caught my attention.

A large hefty kid had been seen wandering the streets of New York. Most people had ignored him for the most part, because they thought he was just another tourist. But then he'd started asking where 'Meatlug' was. I was only just beginning to wonder if someone had taken both Astrid's dragon and whoever this kid's dragon was.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup while helping Astrid out of Toothless' saddle. She was still shaken from the way Toothless had flown earlier.

"I mean, it sounds like one of your friends is somewhere in the city," I explained while scrolling through the stories. Thank goodness one of us understood the use of technology. "It says here that a husky kid, about the age of fifteen was last spotted on thirty-fourth street asking where Meatlug is."

"That's Fishlegs!" Astrid exclaimed, her eyes widening in realization.

' _He will not last long on his own_ ,' Snowfire growled.

The three of us exchanged looks. This was not going to be easy. I'd never been to New York on my own. And it only made things worse when I was with people who had no idea where they were. This was not going to be fun.

"Okay, first thing's first, we'll need to actually work together," I announced after putting away my phone. Astrid narrowed her eyes at the thought of working together, but one look from Toothless made her stop almost at once. I know this wasn't easy for her; she was more than likely used to working with Hiccup and his gang of friends than putting her trust in a complete stranger. "I've never been to this city on my own, so getting lost is a very easy thing to do. The best thing to do is stick together, and pray that we find your friend in time."

Neither of them said anything to that. I held back a sigh of relief as we headed into the city, leaving a reluctant Snowfire and Toothless behind. If things got dicey I could send a signal to my phone again. Despite the low battery, hopefully we could find Fishlegs before it died on me.

"This is amazing," Astrid admitted as the three of us made our way through the city. "We've never had anything like this around Berk."

Oh, just wait until they saw Time Square. I couldn't wait to see their reactions. Broadway Street was my personal favorite area. I loved seeing the Rockets Christmas Spectacular, and every year since middle school my mom and I would make it a tradition to go the week before Christmas. Then there was Stark Tower. The large behemoth of a building pretty much stood out among all the others. Though the Empire State Building would always be my favorite.

"You guys seriously need to get out more," I murmured quietly. "Haven't you ever left your island?"

"The thought never really occurred to us," Hiccup admitted sheepishly.

"More like your dad would freak if you chose to leave," Astrid cut in. "Can you imagine if your cousin took over?"

I glanced at them in surprise. What were they talking about? Hiccup shuddered at the mention of his cousin taking over.

"I'd rather not think about it," he replied in a grim voice.

"So, I take it you don't get along?" I guessed while keeping an eye out for Fishlegs.

They should be keeping an eye out for him too, but they were so fixated on their surroundings to notice. Not that I could blame them. I suspected all this new territory with technology and city-life wasn't going to sit well for them too long.

"Let's just say that we've never really seen eye to eye," Hiccup said, his expression impossible to read.

I shook my head and decided to leave it at that. Looks like I wasn't the only one who had family issues. It suddenly made me wonder just what Hiccup had been through to make him not want to talk about it. But I didn't dare ask; the last thing I wanted was to explain what my life was like growing up.

We continued walking for what felt like hours. The sidewalks were crammed full of people giving us weird looks. Mostly, their eyes were trained on Astrid and Hiccup. From his metal leg to her spiky skirt, I'm sure they were trying to figure out where they had come from. Some even had the nerve to thank Hiccup for serving our country. The look on his face was priceless.

"You'd think these people never saw a metal leg before," Astrid mumbled under her breath.

"Replacing limbs has actually gotten a lot better over the years," I admitted. "I think people are just a little weirded out by the look."

Fortunately Hiccup just shrugged at that. Eventually we'd reached Central Park, and from there we'd stopped to rest for a little. Groups of people were wandering down the paths or having picnics nearby under trees. It reminded me of a scene on a postcard, like the ones you would see in movies.

"It's hard to believe there's this much greenery in a big city," Hiccup breathed once we'd stopped at a bench.

I only nodded in agreement. I'm sure this was all a little overwhelming to them. They probably never saw anything like this city, or the type of people who inhabited the city. The looks on their faces was priceless, and I almost wished I could've taken a picture.

Unfortunately, the peaceful moment didn't last long when a group of bikers were almost trampled over. My eyes widened when a husky looking kid around our age stumbled over one of the bikers. His expression was full of terror as he continued running, until nearly almost running into Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hiccup? Astrid?" he asked while gasping for air.

"Fishlegs?" they asked together.

"Ah man, am I glad to see you!" he gasped once realizing it was his friends. "One minute everything was fine, I was with Meatlug, and then we get separated. I've been trying to call her, but she must be too far away to hear."

"I'm sure Meatlug is fine," Hiccup reassured him.

Fishlegs looked a little relieved at that. Then his eyes fell upon me. Suddenly I felt more out of place than ever when he tilted his head to one side. God, I hoped he wasn't as bad as Astrid. One of her was annoying enough to deal with.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Alex," I introduced myself almost automatically. "Alex Hendrickson."

"Alex has been helping us find the others," Astrid said in what sounded like a bitter voice.

I only rolled my eyes in annoyance when Fishlegs noticed the tension between us. She was almost as stubborn as I could be, if not worse.

"And apparently is doing a better job than you would have done on your own," I added under my breath.

Luckily, Astrid didn't hear that. I knew we probably would never get along so long as she saw me with Hiccup. But I also knew that we had no chance together. Hiccup was from an entirely different world. The two of them seemed particularly close, especially when it came to defending their dragons.

"Can we please tone down the tension," Fishlegs murmured once he'd caught his breath. "I'm not a big fan of fights."

"You and me both," Hiccup added, shooting a look at both Astrid and I.

Astrid folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, looking back defiantly. I only returned the glare, suddenly aware that the tension between us only magnified because Astrid didn't trust me. Not that I couldn't necessarily blame her for that. We were only just getting to know each other.

"I'm not making any promises," she muttered. To which I strongly agreed.

"So, how exactly are we getting out of this place?" Fishlegs asked, eyeing the area warily while people shot us glares. I'm pretty sure he'd injured a few of the athletes who were training earlier. Hopefully that wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass later on.

"Leave that to me," I replied with a smirk.

…

"Remind me again why we had to wait until nightfall?" Fishlegs asked for the umpteenth time.

We'd spent the rest of the day by the fountain, either talking or relatively ignoring one another. Mostly, Astrid had made it her life's purpose to ignore me. Fishlegs had asked plenty of questions about where I was from and what my life was like. All the while I noticed Hiccup had listened with keen interest.

"Just give it a moment," I replied after pulling out my iPod.

By now the park was relatively quiet. Where we were, there weren't too many people if none around. This was the perfect time for Toothless and Snowfire to arrive, so long as there weren't too many witnesses.

A few seconds passed before suddenly a shadow fell upon the moon. I couldn't help but grin as the few people who were there stopped in their tracks and gaped in shock or awe. Snowfire landed in front of the fountain, her scales glittering silver in the moonlight.

"Whoa," Fishlegs managed to breathe out. Snowfire only snorted in amusement as the larger boy marveled at her appearance.

"Alright, Snowfire can't take more than three people at once," I explained while patting her on the shoulder. "We'll have to take turns."

' _Carrying this one will be most difficult_ ,' she added with an indignant sniff, looking down at Fishlegs through narrowed eyes.

Fortunately, Fishlegs didn't hear that comment. While he wasn't nearly as difficult to deal with as Astrid, I didn't want to add to the tension we already felt.

"I'll go first!" Fishlegs immediately volunteered.

"Take him and Astrid to the clearing where Toothless is," I told her. Snowfire pressed her snout against my hand, humming in amusement as she caught the tension between Astrid and me.

' _I could always bite her head off_ ,' she suggested.

"That's a tempting offer," I replied with a grin, realizing that she seemed to have a fascination with ripping off heads. "But no, don't do that."

Once Snowfire had taken off with Fishlegs and Astrid, I was left alone with Hiccup. Knowing that things were already awkward enough as it was because of Astrid, I couldn't find the right thing to say at that moment.

"So…" Hiccup said, ruffling the back of his hair awkwardly, clearly aware of my sudden uneasiness.

"Yeah… I'm glad we were able to find your friend," I murmured. Fishlegs seemed nice enough. At least he wasn't violent or angry like Astrid. Then again, I'd only just met all of them.

"And I'm sorry about the way Astrid's been acting," Hiccup suddenly blurted out. I glanced at him in surprise, then shrugged as if nothing were wrong. "Look, we really do need your help," he went on after taking a deep breath. "Astrid was wrong; we have no idea where we are, or where to even find the others."

"Well, lucky for you, I do know the way," I said sheepishly. "And don't worry, I'll try my best not to get caught in anymore arguments."

Hiccup looked almost relieved at that. Once again that familiar sense that I'd seen him before suddenly returned. My heart felt lighter than usual as I glanced at him warily. I couldn't explain this feeling without making it more awkward than it already was.

Thankfully I was saved from answering when Snowfire arrived minutes later. She looked more than annoyed as she landed in front of the fountain again.

' _That child would not stop talking_ ,' she grumbled irritably.

"I'm sure he's just curious," I replied with a cheeky grin. Snowfire only rolled her eyes at that.

It didn't take as long for us to reach the clearing where the others were waiting. Toothless warbled with happiness the moment Snowfire landed. I had to remember that he couldn't fly without his rider, which only complicated the way things were going.

"Hey, bud, I'm glad to see you too," Hiccup said when the Night Fury nearly tackled him to the ground.

"So, does anyone have an idea as to where our dragons might be?" Astrid asked, glancing at me as if I would know the answer.

Truthfully, I sort of already did. Part of me was well aware that SHIELD could have taken them. Or someone far worse. I shuddered to think what might happen if someone else found their dragons.

"We'll find them," I reassured her. "It just might take longer in doing so."

Astrid folded her arms and looked at me in disbelief. Hopefully we would find them. I'm not sure how Snowfire would take having to give Fishlegs a ride all the time. Maybe Hiccup would be willing to switch pairs every now and then.

"Look, until we find the other dragons, we'll have to make do with what we have," Hiccup explained. "Alex is our best hope in finding everyone else."

"Which leads us to another issue," I suddenly put in. "The only way I can find where we're going is through this—" I paused and pulled out my phone. Fishlegs' eyes widened in amazement at the small device, while Astrid only rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The battery is almost dead, and I for one am in no hurry to sleep outdoors again. There's a motel nearby that we can spend the night in, if you're willing to change tactics."

"I don't know," Astrid said in a warning tone. "Fact is, this whole world is completely new to us, and everything you say sounds like gibberish." I only rolled my eyes at that for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Should we really trust someone we barely know?"

"This is gonna sound strange," Fishlegs began, looking between Astrid and me uneasily, "but it feels like I already know you. Like we've met somewhere before."

I couldn't help but stare at him in surprise at that. Hiccup and Astrid were nodding in agreement, which only confirmed what I'd been feeling these last few days.

"Fishlegs is right," Hiccup added. "It does feel like we've met before."

"I've had that feeling too," Astrid said reluctantly. "Which might explain why we don't get long."

Okay, this was getting strange. So, I wasn't the only one who'd had that feeling. I wanted to know what was going on. Why did it feel like we knew each other? And why did I feel so… strange around Hiccup? More and more questions were beginning to form in the back of my head. And something told me that there was one place we could go to find those answers. The only problem was, it meant going straight into the hands of SHIELD. And I wasn't sure if I was ready to face them just yet.

…

It had taken us longer to reach the motel than I was hoping. But by the time we did, I was more than thankful. Exhaustion had crept up fast, and everyone pretty much looked the same. The building itself was pretty much what I expected it to be.

Astrid was more than annoyed when she realized we would have to share rooms. I'd bluntly refused to share a room with any guy. After everything that had happened, I wasn't in any hurry to explain why. Luckily, we'd decided to share rooms, Hiccup and Fishlegs would sleep in the same room while Astrid would share a room with me. Unfortunately, that left us with the problem of keeping Snowfire and Toothless from getting caught. Reluctantly they were forced to sleep outside for the night. Snowfire had already tried arguing more than once when I'd pointed that out.

"How does this work?" Astrid asked after noticing the light switch.

"You flip the switch," I replied in exasperation. Honestly, I was not in the mood to talk. "Do whatever you want, just don't break anything. I'm taking a much needed shower."

I immediately made a beeline for the bathroom before Astrid could say anything else. The moment the water hit my skin was when relief washed over me. Times like these made me thankful to have a few seconds alone to myself.

My legs still throbbed a little, but at least Snowfire's saliva had stopped them from getting infected. They were healing at a faster rate than I expected. All I could hope for was that they healed completely. Otherwise I was in for something far worse.

* * *

 **AN: I thought it was time for another update :) I'm so enjoying this, especially the awkward situation lasting with Astrid and Alex. Things will only get worse between them :P**

 **The Crimson Commando - Ooh, if anything, the twins are taking full advantage of Barf and Belch in our world, if you catch my drift ;) And thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **The Silent Fury - It's gonna be fun... and hopefully not too rushed. And glad I'm not the only one who does, Astrid kind of deserves it XD**

 **Sil - XD Technically it was Toothless following them. Alex just didn't realize it at the time because they were blocked by the storm clouds :)**


	10. Coffee Run

**Chapter Ten**

"How much longer are you going to keep running from me?" a voice sneered, and in a split second I recognized it. "You are broken inside and out. Nothing you do now is going to change that."

"Just leave me alone already!" I snapped, glaring at the figure looming over me.

The figure suddenly reached out and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. My teeth ground together as pain swept through me. This wasn't any normal dream. I'd suffered nightmares like these ever since that attack one night. My father had done something so terrible that I couldn't even say it out loud.

"Alex!" he shouted, voice angry as always. For a moment, I forgot where I was as my hands shook. "Alex!" Something shook my shoulders.

My eyes snapped open, and for a split second I couldn't remember where I was. Then I recognized Astrid looming over me, her eyes wide with fear. My own eyes widened when I realized I was back in the motel room, sleeping on the bed opposite to hers.

"W-What happened?" I asked in a shaken voice.

"You were shouting in your sleep," Astrid explained, sounding more annoyed than anything else. "Does this happen often to people from your world?"

"No," I muttered crossly, still shaken from that dream. Of course, she would make things worse than they already were. "Look, just drop the subject and leave me be."

I dismissed her with a small wave, ignoring the glare that followed and turned around. That nightmare left me wondering what my father would do to me if he were still alive. A shudder ran through me at the thought. Nothing good would come out of it.

…

It was later in the morning when I'd finally woken up again. Astrid was already awake and looking through the window. I sat up and stretched out my arms, suddenly aware of the awkward situation we were in. I knew that she didn't trust me or even remotely like me. Her distaste wasn't all that surprising. I just wished there was something I could do to break the tension between us. The only thing I could be grateful for was that she hadn't questioned my nightmare, or why I'd woken her up in the process of it all.

Carefully I reached out for the remote to the small television in the room. I was amazed they had a television in here at all, given the state of the property. Small cracks were making it obvious that there were foundation issues along the walls and ceiling. No one else seemed to notice though, and it wasn't like we'd planned on spending a whole week here.

Astrid jumped the moment the television came on at full volume. Her hand gripped for whatever weapon she could find. Fortunately, I'd taken the liberty to hide all weapons with the dragons until they were needed. There was no need to traumatize normal civilians along this trip.

"What-What is that?" she demanded while gaping at the screen.

"It's called a television," I explained with a sheepish grin. "This is how I'm gonna find your other friends."

To find the dragons, that would be a bit more complicated. It meant hacking into SHIELD's network. I'd done that once, just to see if there was any information on my father. Mom hadn't known at the time what I was up to, and thought I was just going through difficult times.

"So, how exactly do you plan on finding them through that?" she asked.

I didn't miss the fact that she was giving the television a wide birth. Clearly technology was not her forte.

"Well, if there's anything on the news, they will most likely be involved," I replied nonchalantly. "Besides, it's good to have a little mindless fun."

Though, my idea of mindless fun and hers were probably completely different views. Considering she and the rest of her friends came from a different world, I wondered what they did do for fun. Other than riding dragons.

Astrid stayed well clear from the wall where the television was as I turned on the closest news channel. An incident had occurred in Chicago only a few days ago, around the same time Hiccup was taken by SHIELD. My eyes narrowed thoughtfully as I listened to the story. Apparently, some kid had thought he could take on a tractor trailer head-on. He'd almost been killed when a good samaritan jumped in and saved him.

"That's Snotlout!" Astrid exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Of course, he'd be stupid enough to risk his life like that." She shook her head disapprovingly, and I guessed that this Snotlout kid did this a lot.

"Makes sense," I said with a shrug. "This happened almost a week ago, around the same time Hiccup was found and taken."

"Wait, what do you mean by taken?" Astrid asked, narrowing her eyes as I jotted down the coordinates.

"Long story," I muttered before pulling out my fully charged phone. "Chicago, Illinois… this should be fun."

I'd never really gone anywhere other than New York City. Mom wasn't much of an adventurer, especially when dad disappeared. We'd stayed in Pennsylvania for most of my life. Most of the time we would visit popular attractions during the summer, like Hershey Park, or Claws and Paws. Nothing like living on the cheap side.

Once I'd jotted down all the notes, both Astrid and I stepped outside to see Hiccup and Fishlegs already waiting. The two of them looked as if they'd shared the most awkward conversation ever. Fishlegs kept himself far enough away that I could tell things weren't going to get any easier.

"So that's where Snotlout is," Hiccup said after I relayed the information we'd discovered. "Hopefully he hasn't gotten much farther."

"Or captured," I added. "SHIELD knows that you're here, and I have no doubt they're after you and the dragons."

"How would you know that?" Astrid asked, folding her arms as she glared at me suspiciously.

"That leads to another issue," I replied, ignoring her question. "I'm going to need to find a place that has good Wi-Fi, and a computer. Otherwise, I won't be able to find where they're keeping the dragons."

"That doesn't sound too difficult," Fishlegs said in a hopeful tone.

Oh, he was going to regret saying that. Snowfire and Toothless were waiting for us nearby under the cover of the trees. Toothless was more than content being with Hiccup again, but Snowfire looked more annoyed than anything else.

' _We should not be apart so long_ ,' she growled irritably. I only pressed my hand against her snout as she locked eyes with me.

"I know," I whispered. "And what I'm about to do could put everyone's life in danger." Snowfire let out a warning growl, and it only resolved my need to do this. "Listen, if it comes down to it, I will give myself up to keep them out of SHIELD's hands. I'm not going to let them suffer for my mistakes."

' _The only mistake you have done, is not trusting them_.' Snowfire pressed her snout against my chest, and I buried my face into her forehead. ' _You must know by now that they are here to help_.'

"Whether they are or not, I have to do this," I replied in a firm tone. Snowfire let out a sigh of frustration as she sat up and looked down at me.

' _If they dare harm you, I will rip their heads off_ ,' she warned me.

I only smiled and nodded in agreement to those terms. Of course, she would never get close enough to take such risks. But it was oddly reassuring to hear those cold words coming from the thoughts of a dragon.

Fishlegs was the only one confused by our exchange. It took a few minutes for me to explain how I was able to communicate with her. As far as I knew, she only spoke to me. But she had the capability of sharing her thoughts with anyone she trusted.

"That's amazing!" he breathed once I was finished. "There's so much about White Terrors that we could learn from you."

' _Do not get your hopes up, hatchling_ ,' she snapped. I couldn't help but grin at that.

Once we'd decided on who would stay and go, we'd split up into groups of two. Surprisingly Astrid had decided to go with me while Hiccup stayed with Fishlegs, Toothless and a very reluctant Snowfire. I think this was Astrid's way of making sure I didn't just go a-wall on them.

The thought had never occurred to me until then. I could have just as easily left them after everything she said to me. But, I was determined to make sure that Hiccup was reunited with _all_ of his friends. Even if that meant risking my own life in the process.

"There's a local cafe only a couple of blocks from here," I explained after pulling out Google Maps.

Astrid was too busy gazing at the old buildings to respond. I wasn't even sure which town we were in. But the buildings here were all old and massive looking. Some of them had a colonial appearance to them, while others were more mason style. One house in particular stood out above the others. This one had wide columns that supported a deck on the second floor, with a wrought iron fence surrounding the front yard. Two huge oak trees stood guard in front of the house, their broad leaves providing the perfect amount of shade.

"We don't have homes like these on Berk," Astrid admitted, sounding almost jealous.

"Well, most people in today's economy can't afford homes like this," I replied. "This house has to be worth at least a million, if not more."

I would never know the luxury of owning a mansion or a larger home. Not unless I somehow landed a job that made millions. Or if I somehow won the lottery. Odds like those were stacked against everyone. My future already looked grim to begin with.

We rounded the corner and arrived at a busier section of downtown. People were passing by and giving us strange looks. Well, mostly Astrid. Her outfit didn't exactly fit in with today's society. But she'd fit in perfectly at a cosplay event.

Eventually we'd found the cafe we were looking for. I wasn't surprised to find it packed with people. It was late in the afternoon, and most people were ordering lunch. Luckily, they had a section in the restaurant with computers lined up for public use.

"People actually drink this stuff?" Astrid asked when I'd ordered drinks for the both of us. Coffee for me, and tea for her. I did not want to see how she would react to anything with caffeine in it.

"Yep, try some, it's good," I replied while logging on. "Three, two, one…"

I breathed out knowingly as I typed away faster than I thought possible. The minute I hacked into their security network was when I knew they would come hunting me down. I just hoped we had enough time to look for the dragons. If anyone knew where the dragons were being held, it was SHIELD.

In a matter of seconds, I'd hacked into their security system. The one thing I'd gotten good at was the use of technology. After my dad's disappearance, I taught myself how to understand the way networks operated and the fastest way of hacking into them. Once I was in I found the log-in history and discovered something that made my stomach tighten in disgust.

SHIELD had found three dragons already. One was a bulky dragon who sounded like Meatlug, the dragon Fishlegs had described. Another was a fiery orange-red dragon with a bad attitude. The third was... Almost at once my heart was racing as I glanced at Astrid.

"What kind of dragon did you say Stormfly was?" I asked warily.

"A Deadly Nadder," she replied in a voice full of pride. Then her face fell when she saw my expression. "Why? Is something wrong with her?"

"They… It sounds like they've captured three dragons," I explained in a nervous tone. "Two of them are alive, but the third… she's in bad shape."

I paused and scrolled down until finding a picture. A dragon with a rather large head, lithe body and wings along with a spiked tail appeared on the screen. Astrid's eyes went wide with horror when she saw the deep scratches and cuts covering the dragon's body.

"What… have they done… to Stormfly?" Astrid almost shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We found it that way." I froze at the sound of a woman's voice. My face paled the moment I turned to see who said speaker was. Oh, we're dead. We were so, so dead. "Its wounds are mostly healed now, but it's barely alive," she added, keeping her expression neutral.

Faster than anyone could react, Astrid suddenly lashed out at her. The red-head simply stepped aside and let Astrid fall face-first on the floor. Her eyes then fell on me.

"Astrid, run," I ordered after realizing the danger we were both in. Astrid spun around and looked at me in confusion. "Don't just sit there like an idiot, run!" I snapped, my voice louder this time.

To my relief, she listened this time. Astrid jumped to her feet and made a dash for the door, pushing aside any bystander in the way. Once she was gone, everyone seemed to relax and return to their usual business.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" the red-head asked.

"Well, considering SHIELD sent the Black Widow to find me, I'd say enough to end my life," I replied, my voice oddly calm despite the situation.

My mind was spinning with ways of getting out of this situation. A fight with the Black Widow… I didn't think I would ever have to face that reality. Then again, I never thought dragons could possibly exist. I was amazed I hadn't freaked out at that point.

"Natasha Romanoff," she introduced herself after realizing I'd already known who she was. "I wasn't sent to kill you, if that's what you're thinking," she added coolly. "Fury has a few questions he'd like to ask you, personally."

"So why didn't the bastard come here himself?" I snapped.

"He knew you wouldn't cooperate unless we provided some leverage," she replied, having already reached the conclusion that I cared about the dragons they were holding captive.

"Not interested," I retorted before grabbing my drink, trying my best to keep my legs from shaking out of fear. "Now if you'll please let me be on my way, I have some things that need to get finished."

Her eyes never left me as I turned my back on her. For a moment, I was terrified she would stop me right then and there.

"You're a long way from home," she suddenly pointed out. My hand gripped the drink a little tighter.

"I know," I whispered.

My heart was racing as I made my way down the sidewalks. I knew she would follow me. Or had probably already placed a tracker somewhere. Either way, having the Black Widow sent after me meant that I was a high-level threat to SHIELD. And that only spelled disaster for Hiccup and his friends.

* * *

 **AN: Ah, I had fun writing this chapter :D Black Widow and Hawkeye are my favorite Avengers, right next to Ant-Man. Don't ask me why. By the way, has anyone seen the trailer for the new Captain America movie? Can anyone say it looks amazing! I'm super hyped about it! Also, happy late New Year XD**

 **The Crimson Commando - Meatlug is somewhere... but I'm not giving away any information :P And probably not, the twins are up to their usual antics and terrorizing the poor people XD**

 **Nightfire260 - Well, you'll be happy to know that I'm not dead. I just needed a break, and finally found inspiration to writing this. You can thank Marvel personally XD But yeah, there will most likely be hints to their relationship :)**

 **The Silent Fury - I love breaking the fourth wall! It just makes things that much more awesome ;) And yeah, I could imagine her saying that :P**

 **Sil - Yep, Fishlegs is back :D Though this time around they weren't able to completely escape the Avengers... I'm looking forward to seeing what you think of this chapter ;)**


	11. Tough Choices

**Chapter Eleven**

Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm when I relayed what happened earlier. Astrid and I had finally caught up with each other after wandering down the street a few more minutes. We'd been doing our best to avoid getting caught by the Black Widow or any other SHIELD agents. That was easier said than done.

With today's technology, getting caught by SHIELD was almost too easy. They had eyes and satellites everywhere keeping tabs on threats such as our motley crew. What worried me more than anything, though, was the fact that they had caught those dragons.

They could have just as easily killed them. Which left me wondering what they were waiting for.

' _I should have been there_ ,' Snowfire growled once she'd learned what had happened.

"They have Stormfly," Astrid whispered, bitterness seeping in her voice.

"What?" Fishlegs asked in horror.

"They took Stormfly," I explained in a softer voice. "And Meatlug, and some other dragon… a big red and orange dragon."

I remembered the way Stormfly was bound in chains, looking as if she'd been hurt badly. Knowing that she had likely suffered in captivity only made me angrier. Astrid obviously cared about her dragon, and, I was beginning to understand why. Dragons were so much more than the wild animals I used to think they were.

Hiccup's eyes lit up with recognition, while Fishlegs only gasped at the mention of Meatlug.

"Hookfang, and Meatlug," Hiccup groaned when he realized the situation they were in. Knowing that they'd captured not one but three dragons only made things that much worse. "Could this get any worse?"

"Oh, it can," I muttered darkly. "SHIELD won't stop until they get everything they need."

The fact that the big boss himself wanted to ask me something only left me worrying even more. I knew they wanted to know where the dragons were hiding. And if there were more out there. If we didn't stop them soon, they would have every one of them caged and locked up. I shuddered to think what SHIELD would do to those dragons once they were captured. Or worse, Hiccup and his friends.

Knowing what SHIELD was capable of, I knew that the last thing these kids needed was to suffer at their hands. We needed to free their dragons as soon as possible. But, first, the twins needed to be found.

"We should find the twins first," Hiccup said after giving it some thought. "Snotlout can take care of himself in the meantime. But the twins might still have Barf and Belch with them."

I didn't bother asking him who Barf and Belch were. By now I'd gotten used to the strange names. All that mattered was that we had to find the others fast. SHIELD was on the move, and they would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

Getting everyone situated in the sky was easier said than done. Eventually, it was decided that Astrid would ride with me and Snowfire while Fishlegs would go with Hiccup. Snowfire had refused to take Fishlegs since the first time, and understandably so. It wasn't just because he was so husky – Snowfire couldn't stand listening to his stories anymore than she could stand the tension between Astrid and myself.

The GPS was on and running as we headed towards Las Vegas. The last coordinates I was able to jot down told me that the twins had somehow landed in that city of all places. I tried not to imagine what their reactions would be when they saw the shining city in the middle of the desert.

With that thought in mind, the dragons flew on through the night while we slept during the day. It wasn't the easiest journey for any of us. Astrid hadn't made things any easier when she asked why that woman had singled me out at the cafe. I knew SHIELD would soon be on our tails. If we stuck around any place for longer than an hour, it was possible they would find us.

"Ugh, we've been flying for days now," Fishlegs moaned once we'd reached New Mexico.

Technically, it had only been three or four days give or take. But it felt like the trip had taken forever. Snowfire and Toothless landed at the outskirts of a nearby town while we climbed off and stretched our legs. Flying on the backs of dragons was anything but easy.

Not for the first time, I was grateful that Snowfire at least had a blanket covering her normally spiky scales. My legs did not need to open up again after the last injuries they'd received.

"I'm officially ready to sleep for the next few days," Hiccup added.

' _Oh, please, do you think it was any easier for us_?' Snowfire asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Toothless warbled in agreement, letting his wings relax over his shoulders. Considering how long they had been flying, I was more than relieved that everyone could have a break. Toothless and Snowfire especially deserved a small break.

"Sorry, Snow, but riding a dragon for that long really isn't easy," I pointed out cheekily.

Not to mention having to listen to one of Fishlegs' grueling stories made it that much worse. I never realized until hearing his stories that having headphones would come in handy. Of course, it would be rude to flat-out ignore him when he was just trying to get me acclimated with all the different dragon species.

Snowfire gave me a look that I couldn't resist laughing at. There were times when having a good laugh was desperately needed. And of course, Snowfire only made it that much more hilarious.

"So, you mentioned this city is even bigger than New York," Fishlegs said once we were all settled. I grabbed the few portions of food we had left. Between the four of us, we'd been going through what I had left fast, and it wouldn't be long before we ran out.

"Not really," I admitted. "I'm just worried how you're going to react to it. The city is…" I struggled to find the right way to describe it. Honestly, I've never even been to Las Vegas. But, I've seen enough pictures and movies to get a good grasp on it. "You might just be overwhelmed by all the lights."

This was so not going to be fun. I've always wanted to visit Vegas. But not like this. And to make matters worse, we had no idea what the twins were up to. From what I gathered, the twins loved the idea of chaos. Where they went, trouble usually followed.

Which left me worried that they were likely going to cause people to panic while in Vegas. I couldn't imagine what they had gotten themselves into while they were there, especially since they were so unfamiliar with modern technology.

"I'm beginning to like this world more and more," Fishlegs admitted guiltily.

I didn't want to break the cheery mood by telling them that it wasn't always sun and roses. Between the war going on the Middle East, and economic troubles, I wasn't sure what was worse. I really hated to make things sound as bad as they really were.

"Get some rest everyone, tomorrow we'll reach the city hopefully by nightfall," I announced.

Reluctantly, Fishlegs was the first to fall asleep while the others took their time. Hiccup and Astrid sat farther apart, their heads almost touching as they whispered to one another. I ignored them for the most part, finding my own space beside Snowfire.

My mind drifted back to that dream I'd had a few days ago. If Astrid hadn't woken me up, I'm not sure what would have happened. I couldn't let them find out what my father had done to me. Even if it meant keeping that secret buried to the time I died, I wouldn't tell them. Almost at once my hand wandered towards the scar on my right shoulder. I hadn't thought of that scar in a long time, or where the scar had come from.

' _Something troubles you, little one_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she noticed the look on my face.

"It's nothing," I whispered, making sure that no one heard us.

' _Hatchling, speaking your mind will help_ ,' she reassured me.

I let out a sigh of frustration and gazed at the sky above us. From here I could see all the stars glittering coldly in the sky. The moon was barely a claw mark in the sky, providing what little light we had.

"There are just some things about my life that I can't share," I explained, my voice still quiet as possible. "I'm not ready to share my past. Not now."

Not when I knew that the past would only raise more questions than answers. I trusted Snowfire, but not enough to tell her everything. Besides, this wasn't something Hiccup or his friends needed to hear. They weren't going to be around much longer to bother caring, anyways.

' _Do you think yourself so little_?' Snowfire suddenly asked. I looked at her in surprise, wondering what she meant by that. ' _These humans have put their trust in you. Why can you not do the same_?'

"That's different," I retorted, struggling to keep myself from shouting. I knew that at this point, I was being irrational. Hiccup had already proven that I could trust him. Astrid and Fishlegs, on the other hand, were a different story. "Besides, once this is over, we'll never see each other again. They'll forget all about this and return to their world. It's better that way."

' _Is it really better_?' Snowfire's question made me feel even worse than I already did. She lowered her snout and rested it on my shoulder, looking at me knowingly.

My heart longed to go with them once they were all reunited. But my mind had a different plan. I couldn't go with them. I would never fit in. Astrid hated me with a fiery passion, and understandably so. Besides, there was still school to consider. Next year I would be a senior, if I made it that far. I wanted to graduate more than anything, and maybe move on to college.

"My decision stands firm," I replied. "I won't be going with them once they're reunited, I'll be gone."

Snowfire didn't seem happy with that decision. But at least she didn't continue asking. I wanted to get some good sleep before tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: Well, this chapter was a bit shorter than my usual chapters. By the way, I had an awesome night at Winterjam 2016 last night! Got to see Matthew West, for KING and COUNTRY up close and personal, and Crowder live. Needless to say, they were amazing! Now onto review replies!**

 **The Crimson Commando - Yep, you're right about Hookfang. And you may or may not be right about Meatlug :P**

 **The Silent Fury - You'll have to keep reading to find out ;) I just love keeping my readers in suspense :P**

 **Sil - Yep, I do love Natasha :D She's on my top favorite. Hawkeye's next, and finally Ant-Man. Have you see the new Captain America trailer? That movie looks absolutely amazing! I'm so looking forward to seeing how Hawkeye and Ant-Man get along XD They never really dd in the comics.**


	12. Las Vegas

**Chapter Twelve**

Las Vegas, Nevada.

Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine myself being here tonight. Without my mother. We'd always talked about traveling across the country for an entire year. That dream had never happened when my dad disappeared. Between not having enough money and mom constantly keeping herself busy since that fateful day, we just never had the chance. But, being here now almost made me wish that she was with us.

Snowfire and Toothless had landed in the outskirts of the city. But to our surprise, no one seemed shocked by their sudden presence. In fact, some of the bystanders were staring at them in awe. A few had stopped by to take pictures. Toothless only lifted his chin proudly as everyone gawked at him, while Snowfire curled her lips in a warning snarl.

"Those animatronics are amazing!" someone exclaimed as they walked by. "And so lifelike too!"

"Animatronics?" Fishlegs repeated in confusion.

"They're lifelike robots," I explained under my breath. "Sorry, I know it's kind of overwhelming."

I realized that gave us a major advantage when it came to traveling through the city. People were obviously easily fooled, which would make it easy to find the twins. At least, that was what I had hoped. If they were looking for chaos and trouble like Hiccup had said, they shouldn't have been too difficult to find.

' _Why are they surrounding us_?' Snowfire demanded.

"Easy, Snow, they're not going to hurt you unless you hurt them," I reassured her knowingly.

She clearly wasn't fond of being surrounded, and I was suddenly aware of the temperature around us getting colder. I just hoped she didn't plan on attacking these people. She may not have ever tried attacking anyone while I was around, but, that didn't mean she was incapable.

"Hey, yours might be almost as good as the twins; theirs is so lifelike that it actually sparks fire," another bystander said.

Hiccup and I exchanged knowing looks. Well, now we knew where Ruffnut and Tuffnut were. Luckily it sounded like Barf and Belch were with them. Who knew they'd make it in Vegas? Once we'd asked where they were, we made our way down Fremont Street.

Snowfire kept close to me while Toothless bounced forward, happy to finally be with his best human friend. Frankly I was glad to be with Snowfire for a change. I felt oddly safely when I was with her, as if we were always meant to be partners.

"Okay, this is amazing," Fishlegs breathed when he caught sight of the lights.

I only nodded in agreement. If I had time, I'd stopped to take pictures and send them to mom. Imagine the look on her face if she found out I was here. I almost laughed at the thought. She'd never believe this tale unless she saw Snowfire for herself.

A display of colors and lights showed on the ceiling of the mall that made up Fremont Street. Music blasted from just about everywhere. People were either gaping at us or taking selfies or themselves against the lights.

"Is it always like this here?" Hiccup asked.

"This is actually my first time here," I admitted. "We never really got out much when I was younger," I added when he looked at me in surprise. "Before my dad disappeared, it was always our dream to travel across the States."

"That sounds like a good dream," he said with a sheepish smile.

Toothless suddenly looked at us with his famous 'toothless' smile. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight as more people took pictures. This was probably something they would never forget. He really did look like the cutest dragon on the black with that cat-like grin. Being the friendlier of the pair, of course, people were marveling his appearance, more.

"He's so cute!" a little girl exclaimed as Toothless warbled at her approach.

"Sorry about that," the mother said after prying the girl away. "She's been obsessed with dragons lately. Are you planning on putting on a show tonight?"

"Nope," I replied before Hiccup could answer. "We've got a place to be and we're already running late."

Luckily, we weren't stopped until finally reaching the plaza where a large crowd had gathered. Hiccup and Fishlegs were struggling to get a better view while Astrid literally pushed her way through the crowd. Snowfire and Toothless kept in the back, preferring not to get caught in whatever frenzy was unfolding.

"Are those dragons real?" an older gentleman asked over the hundred questions being asked.

"Duh, of course they are," someone answered.

"How do you think they do this?" another someone, sounding oddly similar to the first, added.

Finally I was able to get a better look, and I saw what looked like a two headed dragon lifting their heads above the crowd.

My heart nearly skipped a beat when their eyes fell upon me. No one was expecting the dragon, I assume they were Barf and Belch, to erupt from the crowd and almost run into me. Snowfire let out a warning growl, her eyes narrowed into slits as the Zippleback stopped in front of me.

The two heads lowered and suddenly pressed their snouts against my open hands. I couldn't help but gape at the sight while everyone else just stood there in stunned silence. They were still dragons, after all, which left me stiffening in surprise as I found myself freezing on the spot. Snowfire continued standing protectively beside me, glaring at Barf and Belch the whole time.

"This is getting weird," I whispered as Barf and Belch crooned at my touch.

"Okay, does she have dragon nip on her?" one of the twins demanded.

"Nope, definitely not," Astrid replied almost immediately.

"Well she's ruining the show!" the male twin, Tuffnut, retorted.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, get over here," Hiccup ordered, ignoring the arguing that had started. By now the crowd had dispersed, but a few people were still gaping at what just happened. "Alex, are you okay?" he suddenly asked as Barf and Belch remained by my side.

"I guess," I replied with a shrug, still feeling uneasy. "I'm still trying to figure out what the hell just happened."

' _You have bonded with them_ ,' Snowfire explained.

I looked at Snowfire in disbelief. First her, then Toothless and now Barf and Belch? How was that even possible? Hiccup had said that bonding with dragons took time and patience. Which was clearly something I lacked at the moment.

Knowing that dragons were bonding with me out of the blue unnerved me.

"Well, it's good to see ya too," Ruffnut said after we were all together. "Where's Snotlout?"

"Uh, who cares?" Tuffnut asked.

"Oh, right," Ruffnut chuckled while Tuffnut got smacked in the back of the head by Astrid.

That was enough to make me smirk when I noticed the twins were exactly the way Hiccup had described. Something told me these two would be fun to hang around with, if it wasn't for their desire for chaos.

"So, five down and one to go," Hiccup said once the twins were filled in on what was going on. "Any idea on how to get Snotlout?"

"Do we really need to go find him?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes."

Both Fishlegs and the twins looked a little disappointed at that. Clearly, Snotlout was the least popular of the group. Judging from what Fishlegs had told me, Snotlout had a tendency to act as if he was the best Rider in the group. Ironically, he had the least control over his dragon, Hookfang.

The trip didn't exactly go as planned though. The moment we had reached the Las Vegas Strip was one all hell broke loose. Something was fired at Barf and Belch, causing the Zippleback to reel over in shock before collapsing. Soon it was Toothless who followed.

"Get out of here, now," I growled, realizing that we had been followed.

' _I am not leaving you_ ,' Snowfire retorted, keeping her gaze steady on the SHIELD agents that were surrounding us.

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins were easily overwhelmed by their tasers. Astrid had put up more of a fight, but one of the agents swept her from under her feet. She landed on the ground in a hard thud, and I couldn't help but wince at the sight.

"Leave them out of this, it's me you want," I snapped as one of them aimed their tasers at me.

' _Little one_!' Snowfire hissed in alarm as she swung her scythe-like tail at one of the agents.

The impact left a deep wound in his chest, while knocking out another in the process. It wasn't long before they had us surrounded once again, this time firing at Snowfire as she struggled to stay awake. I could already feel her consciousness slipping away. Rage burned within me when I realized what they had done to her, and to the other dragons.

All that kept me from fighting back was the fact that they would hurt the others if I did. My teeth ground together as I held my hands out in surrender. This wasn't over. Fury was going to pay for hurting them and taking their dragons captive. That was one promise I would be sure to keep.

* * *

 **AN: Ah this chapter was fun to write... and I love writing fight scenes, even though I'm terrible with them. Anywho, I apologize for the delay. I've been working on quite a few secret stories, and listening to new music XD Darlingside has become a favorite band of mine, as well as Rend Collective :) Onto review replies!**

 **The Silent Fury - Lol, not much I can do about that, unfortunately.**

 **The Crimson Commando - Hehe, the twins sparking trouble in Vegas, I could totally picture it too. I'm not sure which side I'm on... Probably Cap's team, but I do know what happens to him in the end, so... I'll just have to wait and see what happens :P**

 **Sil - XD They would be the cause of World War III, wouldn't they? And that's pretty awesome! I'd love to meet the actors in person. All of them are amazing people, especially Chris Evans and Chris Pratt :D**


	13. An Explanation

**Chapter Thirteen**

A loud beeping sound was what had jolted me awake. My eyes widened in alarm as I found myself in an unfamiliar room. Steel walls surrounded me, and my hands were cuffed to the desk in front of me. I noted there were two security cameras on each corner of the room. And suddenly it dawned on me that I was somewhere in a SHIELD base.

The door to my side slid open with a loud hiss, and I turned to see an intimidating African American man with an eye-patch and a trench coat walking in. I'd only heard rumors about Director Nick Fury. All of them had explained that he was scary as shit, and liked to keep things… interesting. Needless to say, I was scared as hell.

"Miss Hendrickson," he greeted me with a curt nod before closing the door behind him. "Let's see what the damage is here… you've attacked one of my agents, threatened the life of another, and managed to kill a third agent. On top of it, you've broken into a SHIELD facility and left with one of our prisoners. Should I go on?" I furrowed my eyebrow and glared. "You've got a bad habit of making things worse than they need to be. I don't like that."

" _I've_ got a bad habit of making things worse?" I retorted. "What about hurting those kids? Or capturing their dragons?" My voice rose to a pitch as I straightened up and locked eyes, or eye, with the bastard. "Before you start accusing me of the things I've done wrong, maybe you should look at what you're doing here."

Director Fury actually looked impressed. I'm not sure how that happened, but I wasn't going to let him hurt Hiccup, or the others, or their dragons. I still couldn't explain why they were so important to me. The only thing I did know was that I cared about them.

"What makes you think we're hurting those kids?" he asked, keeping his voice steadily calm.

"You're hurting them through their dragons," I snapped. Director Fury rose an eyebrow, and I let out a sigh of frustration. "Dragons are so much more than people realize. I'm only just beginning to learn that. If you'd let me, I could show you what I mean."

"Nice try, kid." Fury paused before asking a question that sent shivers through me, "Do you know why you're here?"

"Well, I thought I was here because I violated some kind of law, but now…" I paused and looked down at the desk. "Just please tell me that the dragons are okay."

"Miss Hendrickson, I can honestly tell you that the dragons are in safe hands. You, on the other hand, are here because you managed to hack into our security files. That cannot be ignored." Director Fury looked at me steadily. "Do you know how much jail time you can get for that?"

"So why aren't you throwing me into the slammer?" I snapped, growing tired of these hundred questions already.

All I wanted to know was whether or not Snowfire was okay. The last thing I remembered was seeing her black out before they took us all in. I'd blacked out along the way here. I had no idea where Hiccup or his friends were being held, and it only left me feeling more anxious that something terrible could be happening to them.

"Because I'm here to make you an offer, one that you can't refuse," he replied in a grim tone. I looked at Fury crossly. "As you can see, we have noticed that there are anomalies involving the people we've just brought in. These… anomalies, are connected with the dragons, and you."

I only looked at him warily. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Had I opened some kind of portal between our world and the world of Berk? That didn't even make any sense. Besides, it wasn't like I'd done it on purpose if I was responsible.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked angrily.

"I want you to work alongside my agents, find a way to stop these portals from opening," he told me. "More and more dragons are getting through, and we're afraid something bigger is going to show itself soon. A threat that only the Avengers will be able to stop."

A shiver ran through me at the thought of working alongside them. I'd seen the damage that was caused during the battle in New York. Everyone had claimed that it wasn't aliens, but the ones who did saw first-hand what kind of destruction had happened. That kind of destruction wasn't something that could be cleared away so easily. With the Avengers involved, I could only imagine what sort of chaos would follow.

"And if I say yes?"

"Then you, along with your friends, go free. As well as their pets." His response made my fists ball up with anger. They were not _pets_. And I was going to prove to him otherwise. "Do we have a deal?"

My heart wanted to shout 'hell no!'. But my mind knew otherwise. We needed to get a way back home. I wanted Hiccup and his friends to have a chance back on Berk. They didn't deserve to be stuck here for the rest of their lives. They hadn't done anything wrong.

"Fine," I muttered, my voice more bitter than it needed to be. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I'll let agent Romanoff decide that for you. She's still ticked over what you did to her partner, agent Barton," he replied.

Now my stomach was twisting with dread. After our first encounter, I was not in any hurry to see her again. The waiting was probably the worst part. Fury hadn't taken the handcuffs off, and my wrists were getting itchy.

A few more minutes had gone by before the door finally slid open again. My heart nearly skipped a beat when Natasha walked inside. She was almost as intimidating as Director Fury, if not worse.

"Agent Romanoff," I greeted her with as much curtness as Fury had greeted me.

Part of me was terrified of facing her again. Another part of me wanted to see how she would react to seeing me again, especially since she was aware of my encounter with Barton. Natasha just gave me a look that said to keep my mouth shut.

"Fury has no idea what he's getting himself into, does he?" Her question caught me off guard. I stared at her warily before nodding.

"If what he says is true, and if what Hiccup said is true, then no, he has no idea what he's getting himself, or everyone into," I replied. "There are dragons that are bigger than Snowfire, dragons who are capable and willing to hunt and kill humans."

"Nothing has shown up on the radar," she told me.

"Nothing that looks out of the ordinary." I looked down at the desk once again.

For the first time since starting this crazy adventure, I was beginning to realize that there was so much more to than I first thought. Now, I was not only involved with the riders of Berk, but SHIELD as well. Things had literally just gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours.

I knew if my mom found out about this, there would be hell to pay. So few people knew about SHIELD, and the only reason I'd known about it from the beginning was because of my father's disappearance. People didn't normally just disappear like that, especially people like him.

"Why do you care so much about them?" Once again, I looked at Natasha in surprise. I didn't know whether or not she was referring to the dragons, or, Hiccup and his friends. She was vague with her questions, which irritated me to no end.

"I guess… because there's so much more to them than anyone could imagine. And, because it feels like I've known them longer than I do," I explained.

Not for the first time, I couldn't explain the reasons behind that feeling. Hiccup and his friends had all mentioned something about recognizing me from somewhere. Maybe it was that recognition that had connected our worlds, somehow.

Natasha was quiet as she studied me thoughtfully. For a moment the silence got awkward, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable under her piercing gaze. This was pretty much the way Astrid had treated me before going out at a full-blown argument about whether or not I could be trusted.

"You're a lot like him," she suddenly whispered. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at that. "That kid you mentioned, Hiccup. He's got a lot of fire in him."

I couldn't help but blush at the mention of Hiccup. Wherever they were keeping him, I just hoped they weren't torturing him or any of his friends. I've heard too many horror stories that could easily tell me otherwise.

"Can you please tell me if Snowfire is okay?" I asked. My question received an odd look, and I held back a sigh of frustration. "She's a big white dragon; and has probably terrorized your agents already," I explained warily.

"She's awake, and refuses to cooperate with anyone," Natasha replied. "Why?"

My fists clenched with fury as I remembered how she had said that she didn't trust humans. Now I suddenly understood why. This was what she had feared all along, being caged and locked up for the rest of her life. I suddenly understood what that must have felt like, to her.

"I have to see her," I whispered. "She's more than my best friend… It's hard to explain… Dragons are…" Like family. They were so much more than that. And these people failed to see that. "Please, let her go."

Natasha studied me once more before shaking her head. "I'm afraid I don't have the authority to let you near her," she replied. "Fury has asked me to keep an eye on you. But, that doesn't mean you have to stay locked up in here."

For a moment, I felt like arguing with her. All this hell they were putting me through, and they wouldn't let me see my best friend? I hated SHIELD. I hated what they were doing to us and the dragons. But Natasha's offer was a bit too tempting for my liking.

"I'd like to see Hiccup, and the others, if that's possible," I murmured after giving it some thought.

Fortunately, Natasha did let me go after giving my request some thought. Relief swept over me once the cuffs were removed. Of course, she didn't leave my side as we left the room. It took a few seconds for me to understand that we were in a narrow hallway leading to what looked like a bridge.

"We're on the Hellicarrier," she explained after I'd asked where we were. "Somewhere off the Atlantic Ocean."

Well, that was vague. But at least now I understood that we were on, or in, a floating ship. SHIELD agents were running to and from whatever destination they were given. Some of them had looked at me in surprise, while others avoided us all together. One agent in particular stopped in his tracks, and I recognized him almost immediately.

"Well, if it isn't our little runner." Agent Barton. Of all the people to run into, I was dreading him almost as much as Natasha. "You and that blond put up a pretty damn good fight back there," he added.

"Clint, leave her be." The edge in Natasha's voice left him staring at us in surprise.

I ducked under his questioning gaze as Natasha led me towards another hallway. This one was darker than the other, much to my annoyance. There were several doors leading to what I guessed were prison cells. From the info I was gathering, the Hellicarrier was pretty much a floating city. And it could house a whole variety of people, including criminal masterminds.

Natasha stopped at the first door. I peered inside and immediately knew who it was. My heart was racing with worry as I stepped inside. Hiccup looked at me with equal surprise when Natasha closed the door behind me.

"Alex?" he asked.

"Hey," was all I could say. Before I could make sense of what was happening, we embraced each other in a hug. "Hiccup, I'm sorry," I whispered as tears began forming at the edge of my vision. "I couldn't do anything to stop them, even if I wanted to."

"Alex, none of that was your fault," he reassured me after pulling apart. "We would've done the same, in any situation, to save our friends."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a little too trusting?" I asked while wiping away a tear. I hated crying in front of people. It was just another sign of weakness, as my father used to say. Besides, the last thing I wanted was for him or anyone else to notice.

"More than once," he replied sheepishly.

"Hiccup, they're asking me to help them," I suddenly murmured. He gave me a look of surprise, and I had to look down at the floor. "I-I agreed… but I'm only doing this to find out if there's a way for you to get back home."

Hiccup looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds. For a moment I was afraid he would say that I was crazy for trusting them. After all they've done to us, I shouldn't have jumped so quickly into agreeing. But it seemed our only option at the moment, especially if it meant freeing the dragons.

"Is there any way to convince them that the dragons aren't a threat?" he asked. I shook my head in response.

"No… at least not yet," I replied. "Apparently, these portals have been opening up across the world, and more dragons are appearing now than ever. The boss said there's a way to close these portals for good, but someone has to find a way to them."

I left out the fact that _I_ was the reason behind these anomalies. If what Fury had said was true, then maybe locking me away really was the only answer. I honestly didn't know, at that point. It terrified me to think that could be a reality.

"We could work together," Hiccup pointed out. "Fishlegs is great at identifying the dragons, Astrid's got the fighting skills, and you… you can bond with them. I don't know how or why, but it's possible."

"It's cute that you're so hopeful." My voice was barely a whisper as our eyes met. "Let me see if I can convince the red-head out there to let you out. Maybe than we can figure this thing out together."

* * *

 **AN: I had so much fun writing this chapter! And next chapter is gonna be even more exciting ;) Just so all of you are aware, I usually write about ten chapters up ahead. Which is pretty much why I know exactly what's gonna happen XD**

 **The Crimson Commando - Toothless would never let them hurt him :P And of course neither would Hiccup, but that's a whole different story.**

 **The Silent Fury - Lol, sorry for keeping you waiting...**

 **Sil - Yes, you may :P And I think Alex has more than one escape plan up her sleeve, but that won't be revealed anytime soon ;)**


	14. Reunited

**Chapter Fourteen**

" _From our darkest alleys, To our stained glass walls However high we climb, No matter how many times we fall From our greatest triumphs, To our deepest defeats There is a song forever being sung by the redeemed, We can lift our voices The strong, the weak, come on We will cry through the sky with a melody, Till our courage shakes the ground We are now, we are love for all eternity, Let this breath join heaven's sound..._ " - Heaven's Sound, Tenth Avenue North

* * *

It had taken a lot of convincing for Natasha to let Hiccup out of his room. He wasn't a threat to SHIELD, unless they made him one. They had taken everything from him, and I hated them for that. If there was any way to free the dragons, then we'd find a way together.

"You're seriously gonna trust these kids?" Clint's voice dragged in, and I stiffened at once when he stood beside Natasha. Seeing the archer in person when he wasn't trying to kidnap Astrid was almost as daunting as seeing Natasha in person.

Then again, I never once thought I would be meeting two Avengers in person, let alone half of the team. From what Director Fury had told me, he'd mentioned that half of the team would be called in to help us find the other dragons that had found their way into this world.

"They're not a threat," she replied. "The others, on the other hand, could be. That blond girl really gave you a run for your money."

I couldn't help but smirk at that. At least Astrid had given him a taste of what it was like on the receiving end. Seeing the scowl written across his face said it all. His pride had been wounded, and something told me he would have knocked some sense into Astrid if he was given the chance.

"Is there any way of us seeing our dragons?" I asked, repeating myself for the umpteenth time.

I had to know if Snowfire was okay. I swore that if they hurt her, they would know the real meaning of pain. Natasha and Clint exchanged knowing looks. It was the kind of look you would normally get if you were in trouble.

"Don't know," Clint replied with a shrug. "Fury's cut off all access to them until further notice."

"You do realize that my dragon has the ability to freeze this ship from the inside out, right?" I suddenly deadpanned, wondering if that was me talking, or Snowfire; honestly, it was hard to tell, at times. "There's a reason she doesn't trust people, and you're just encouraging that lack of trust."

The two looked at me as if I was insane. I knew all about her abilities. Breathing fire and ice were two of them; communicating with humans was a bonus. I left out that part though. Truthfully, I wasn't sure how they would react to a dragon being more intelligent than most humans. Of course, that wasn't saying much in this day and age.

"The door blocking her exit was frozen solid last I checked," Clint said sheepishly.

Alarm swept through me at that. If she was kept in that prison any longer, I had a feeling she could freeze the entire ship. The thought of putting all of these people in danger just because they were doing something stupid made my fists clench with fury.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, report to the bridge immediately," Fury's voice sounded over the com. Hiccup jumped at the sound, but luckily, he caught himself just as fast. "Bring those kids with you."

Hiccup and I exchanged anxious looks. This couldn't be good if Fury wanted to see the both of us. The four of us quickly made our way to the main control room, Natasha and Clint in the lead. I would've gotten lost in here within seconds had I been alone. This place was way too big for my liking.

The bridge itself was basically what I expected a military base to look like. Several rows of computers were laid across the floor. A large lookout stood in the center of the floor. What took the center stage was a huge panel window overlooking the sky ahead.

A few of the SHIELD agents had stopped their work when we arrived. I suddenly felt more self-conscious than usual under their stares. Director Fury wasn't far away, talking to a woman with dark brown hair as they waited for us.

"Miss Hendrickson," Director Fury greeted me with another curt nod the moment he noticed us. "And who might you be?" His eye fell upon Hiccup, who stiffened beside me.

"Uh, uh, Hiccup," he stammered, rubbing the back of his hair in embarrassment when everyone gave him strange looks. "I know, not the best name in the world."

"We've been getting recent reports of something much bigger going through that portal," Director Fury explained after rolling his eye and ignoring Hiccup's attempt at adding humor to the situation. Seriously, I could not get used to the eye-patch thing. It creeped me out a little. "Do you have any idea as to what that thing is?"

He pulled out a file on a tablet he'd been holding. An image showed up on a large screen behind us. Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight of what looked like a massive head, huge body and wings. This creature looked like a dragon, but pretty much made Snowfire look like a shrimp in comparison. My heart nearly skipped a beat when the video feed showed an image of the beast destroying a plane with one clamp of its massive jaws.

"A Red Death," Hiccup breathed out. I glanced at him nervously, while Fury and the others looked at him in alarm. "We fought one a few months ago," he went on after realizing that everyone was staring at him. "Berk was at war with dragons, and that beast was the reason behind it."

"Wait, you're not even from around here?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"Of course not," I snapped. "Where do you think the dragons came from?"

The archer only stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at the sight. He'd get along real well with the twins.

"So, is there any way of stopping that thing?" Fury asked.

"We'd need backup," Hiccup replied. "Last time we had the dragons on our side."

For a moment I was afraid Fury would refuse. This was the first time I'd heard that story. Now I suddenly wondered what else Hiccup wasn't telling me about his island. Snowfire had said that the people of Berk were at war once with dragons. Countless centuries had gone by where dragons were brutally killed.

"Agent Romanoff, I'd like you to escort these two to the prison cells," Fury ordered. "Has anyone melted the ice on that door?"

"I'll get right on that, sir," the woman with dark brown hair replied, sounding a bit annoyed at being given such a task. Though, something told me that this wasn't the first ridiculous job she'd been given, especially if she was part of SHIELD.

Relief swept over me as we were led to the rooms where the dragons were being kept. This area was much larger than the ones where we were earlier. I noticed with a start that it was much colder here. Hiccup and I exchanged knowing looks. Snowfire was not going to be happy. I just hoped that they hadn't done anything to piss her off beyond belief.

Once the door had opened, a rush of cold air immediately slammed across my face. Fortunately, Hiccup was smart enough to stay out of this one. He knew how angry Snowfire could get. Facing her wrath was something he'd rather not endure.

What I saw next made my stomach drop in horror. Snowfire was chained to the floor. Her wings were bound together, and her legs strapped to some kind of metallic material that couldn't burn or freeze. She looked in all, like a defeated beast. Snowfire lifted her head a little when she caught sight of me. Her jaw was clamped shut with a muzzle, and all at once anger came rushing through me.

"Snowfire, I'm so sorry," I whispered as I approached her gingerly. Immediately Snowfire suddenly struggled against her restraints, a warning growl forming in the back of her throat. "Those bastards are going to pay for doing this to you."

' _I will rip their throats out_!' she raged on, her voice echoing in my mind. I winced at the ferocity of her voice, realizing that she could have just as easily hurt me without realizing it. I had to calm her down, somehow. ' _Those humans do not deserve to live_!'

"Snow, calm down, please." Snowfire stiffened when I wrapped my arms around her neck in a gentle hug. Her struggling seemed to ease as she relaxed in my arms. "I'm sorry for what they did to you. They are going to pay, but we need to make them trust us."

It was a struggle to keep my own voice from cracking at that moment. I hated seeing what these people had done to her. She deserved so much better. From getting hurt upon arriving in our world, to suffering at their hands, I didn't know what was worse.

' _Why should I trust the very creatures that have locked me in this cage_?' she demanded, her voice crisp as the ice covering these walls.

"Because, a lot of other people are going to get hurt if we don't stop the Red Death," I explained warily. "Snow, I know that you care. Deep down, despite what they've done to you, you care about them. That's why you chose me, isn't it?"

I backed away and locked eyes with her. That same sensation of familiarity came rushing back. We'd been through something like this before. She was always there for me when I needed someone to talk to. I couldn't let her forget that, or what we've been through together.

' _I chose you for many reasons, little one_ ,' she replied, her voice softer now.

Tears started forming again at the edge of my vision. She pressed her snout against my hand as I held her gently, burying my face into her forehead. This felt right. Being with her, feeling her scales brushing against my hands, I felt more at ease now than I had since waking up, here.

"I love you," I whispered.

' _And I, you, hatchling_.'

…

"There's something more going on between those two," Natasha breathed out when they watched the video feed.

The dragon had calmed down almost at once at the touch of the girl's hand. They shared a bond deeper than any of them could have imagined. No wonder the dragon had been so furious earlier.

"So, is this like magic or something more?" Clint asked while Steve and Tony arrived shortly after receiving word about the Red Death. Having half of the team there would prove useful, if those kids refused to offer any help in stopping the Red Death.

"No, it's like they're connected by something deeper than magic," Natasha replied. "Whatever is going on between them, we need them on our side."

News of the beast that had attacked the plane had spread like wildfire across the world. Panic was settling in fast. Director Fury had called the Avengers to assemble in case things got any worse. But he was still relying on those kids to stop the beast. A bunch of kids who could barely defend themselves in a fight. This wasn't going to end well for them.

…

Hiccup was waiting patiently for me as I left the room reluctantly. Until we could free them, the dragons would have to wait. But, at least I was finally able to see that Snowfire hadn't been injured. The fact that they had her chained to the floor only left me wishing I had slugged Fury in the face when I had the chance. He wasn't gaining any trust points in locking her up the way he had.

Toothless wasn't in much better shape when we found him next. The Night Fury warbled in happiness though when he saw Hiccup. He was bound to the floor by chains as well, but his wings weren't tied together like Snowfire's had been.

Soon we reached Meatlug and Hookfang's rooms after making sure Toothless was in good health. Both of them seemed fine, and I was even more surprised when they too brushed their snouts against my hand, just like Barf and Belch. I couldn't explain the feeling of what it was like bonding with them. Not without making it sound strange, at least.

Hiccup never mentioned what it was like bonding with Toothless for the first time. About the only way he could describe it was by mentioning that it had felt as if the world stopped in that moment. That everything seemed right the moment their worlds were connected.

Finally we reached Stormfly's room. She was in the worst condition out of all of them. Deep scratch marks and cuts stretched over her wings and tail. The blue-green dragon barely stirred at our approach. But her eyes opened wide enough to realize that she wasn't alone.

"Poor thing," I murmured as I pressed a hand against her forehead. Stormfly let out a rumbling sound as she struggled to move. "Why haven't they done anything to help her?"

"They probably haven't dealt with a dragon before," Hiccup replied, his voice shaken with shock at the sight. "Astrid will never forgive me if I let this go on."

"There might be something on this ship we can use," I explained, trying to keep my anger from showing. "I'm not going to let her die, not if there's anything we can do to stop it."

Hiccup looked at me in surprise. I've been around dragons long enough now to know that they were more than just our friends. A new sense of determination swept over me when I realized that Stormfly could have just as easily bled to death. Stormfly needed her rider with her, too. Maybe having Astrid by her side would bring her back.

The two of us made our way to the medical bay after asking for directions. Fortunately no one bothered asking why. I think by now everyone was getting ready to take on their biggest challenge yet. Or at least what I assumed was the biggest challenge. I'd grabbed whatever medical supplies would be needed to heal Stormfly's wounds. They were already getting infected, and she could lose her wings if they weren't treated soon.

"Where are you two going?" Director Fury had stopped us before we could reach the prison cells again.

"Back to the dragon you left for dead," I replied, my voice turning bitter once more. At this point, I didn't care whether he had authority over me. What he and his people did to these dragons was wrong, and I was determined to prove that. "Speaking of which, Hiccup, you mind grabbing Astrid? She might actually be of some use to Stormfly."

Director Fury had opened his mouth to argue, clearly unhappy with the way things were turning, until he thought better. Given the circumstances, he should be happy we hadn't beaten him to a pulp yet. Once Snowfire was free, I couldn't guarantee she wouldn't rip his throat out.

I started applying the remedy to Stormfly's wounds the moment I reached her room. She tensed more than once at my touch before relaxing again. Her breathing was shallow and ragged. But she seemed better than when I'd first seen her already.

"What are you doing to Stormfly?" I wasn't given the chance to answer when Astrid suddenly shoved me to the side, pressing her hand against Stormfly's forehead anxiously. "Did she hurt you, girl?" she demanded.

"Astrid, stop," Hiccup snapped, earning looks of surprise from the both of us. "Alex was only helping her."

Astrid narrowed her eyes until noticing that I'd applied the remedy to the worst of Stormfly's wounds. The Deadly Nadder was already starting to look better as her eyes opened for the first time. She squawked and pressed her snout against Astrid's hands.

"You… did this for her?" Astrid asked, still stunned at the thought that I might actually be helping.

"I couldn't just let her die," I replied, holding back a sigh of frustration when I caught the look she was giving me. "Dragons deserve a chance at life just as much as humans do."

Astrid was quiet for a while as I finished wrapping a bandage around Stormfly's left wing, careful not to make the injury worse and move the wing in the process. It had received the most damage, along with the underside of her right shoulder. Whatever had done this to her had made certain she couldn't get away.

"Sorry, girl, it looks like you'll have to sit this battle out," Astrid murmured after brushing her hand against the dragon's scale. Stormfly only let out a growl of satisfaction in response. I held back a sigh of relief when I realized she would be okay. Reptiles had healed from worse wounds, if I recalled correctly. I've read stories about them losing limbs and surviving to tell the tale. "Are you sure you're up for this fight?"

Astrid's question caught me off guard. I knew she was looking directly at me. Honestly, I had never fought in a battle before. The thought terrified me, and I knew my mom was going to kill me if she ever found out. Yet I wanted more than anything to prove that the dragons were our ally.

"I'm more than ready," I replied with a firm nod.

* * *

 **AN: I thought that was a fitting song for this chapter. I love Tenth Avenue North, especially their new album :P Anywho, I feel like this chapter was rushed... not too much detail within it, and it just seems bland to me. But I tried. Also, next chapter will probably take a little longer to post, since I'm editing it and redoing the battle scene. I want it to be more epic than in A Different Hiccup, because it takes place in our world, and the Avengers will be semi-involved. Onto review replies!**

 **The Silent Fury - I hope this chapter was satisfying enough :P And yes, their reactions will be priceless ;)**

 **Sil - Oh, don't worry, she will ;) She may or may not play a minor roll in Captain America: The Winter Soldier.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**


	15. Together We Fight

**Chapter Fifteen**

A day had passed since the Red Death was spotted. SHIELD had been doing their best to keep the beast at bay, but even with their numerous amounts of tech and weapons, they still couldn't take it down. The fate of the world rested on the shoulders of seven teenagers. God, did we need all the help we could get.

I never expected to find myself meeting a living legend the next day. Captain America, or Steve Rogers, was standing in the bridge along with Tony Stark and Director Fury. He looked a bit annoyed at something that Stark had said, but that wasn't all too surprising. From what I'd learned over the years, Tony could be an extremely aggravating person to deal with.

Standing behind me were the rest of Hiccup's friends. SHIELD had taken Snotlout into custody when he tried breaking into a building. Fishlegs, the twins and Astrid were standing nearby while listening to whatever was happening up ahead. As for Hiccup himself, he stood beside me.

"I'm curious as to why you would let a bunch of kids go against this thing," Tony said once we'd gotten close enough.

"Those kids happen to know more about this creature than we do at the moment," Fury explained, sounding exasperated. It sounded as if he'd done this song and dance far too many times. "Now, as for the seven of you…"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch the snot out of you!" Snotlout shouted.

"Because said person could beat the snout out of you, if he chose to," I whispered under my breath, knowing nothing good would come out of that. Snotlout only scowled at Fury as he rolled his eye, ignoring the threat.

Both Tony and Steve didn't say anything for a while. They just stared at us for what felt like hours. I only rolled my eyes when I realized they probably never saw anyone like Hiccup or his friends. Unless they thought back to Thor, who thankfully wasn't here at the moment. I'm not sure how Hiccup or his friends would have reacted to his sudden appearance.

"So, let me get this straight, you all know each other?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at me skeptically.

I suddenly felt self-conscious under his stare. My mom would have gotten a kick out of meeting him in person. She was always such a fan of Tony Stark, and all of his work. The only thing I saw in him was a smug asshole who'd built a lot of weapons, and, ruined a lot of lives in the process.

The good news was, Tony had tried making a name for himself and fixing that mess. After designing the Iron Man suit and seeing for himself what his weapons were doing, Tony had taken a different lead and was now invested in the energy business.

"I don't know her," Ruffnut said with a shrug.

"Me neither, can we go home now?" Tuffnut asked.

"But I _would_ like to get to know _her_ ," Snotlout put in, shoving his way past Astrid and Hiccup.

I just scoffed in disgust before pushing him forcefully away. Last thing I needed to deal with was an asshole like him. I've already put up with that enough at school.

"I think I'd rather face a hundred Red Deaths, than get to know you," I retorted.

The look on his face was priceless. Director Fury went on explaining how we'd all gotten together and how many strings he had to pull in order to let us all go. I only rolled my eyes in annoyance at that. The fact that he had captured us all in the first place should be reason enough to let us go.

"You did all of that on your own?" Steve asked, sounding more than impressed with my navigational skills.

"I had a little help from my phone," I replied with a shrug, suddenly feeling sheepish at the thought.

"Alright, enough chatter. Let's get down to business," Fury snapped. "We've got the coordinates set on the 'Red Death'. Your dragons, if they cooperate, will be set free once this fight is over."

"And if they don't cooperate?" Tuffnut asked, earning a punch in the arm from Ruffnut. "What? I'm just stating a fact that Barf and Belch rarely cooperate," he added cheekily.

"That's probably because you two are constantly fighting," Fishlegs put in.

Fury just rolled his eye at their argument, looking more than exasperated with himself and their antics.

"Enough! Get yourselves ready. The rest of you, suit up and evacuate the city if need be," he ordered the Avengers.

All at once, that sense of familiarity came back. I glanced at Hiccup and the others warily. A sudden sense of reassurance rushed through me. I knew that we could handle this fight together. Somehow it felt as though we'd fought in battle before.

Fighting was never one of my strongest forte. Kids at school used to pick on me because I would never fight back, and my father pretty much beat that sense of fighting back out of me. But now I needed to stand up against a beast that could easily destroy an entire city. That knowledge alone made me wary, especially since I didn't know whether or not any of us would make it out alive this time.

"Got anything suitable for battle I can wear?" I asked once we'd arrived in our respected rooms. Natasha was already dressed in her SHIELD uniform, but the look she gave me told me everything. I wasn't ready, or fit for battle. But I was determined to prove myself, one way or another.

"There's a spare SHIELD uniform you can wear," she replied, gesturing to the closet behind her. "Hopefully, it'll fit."

I eyed the suit skeptically, not really a fan of elastic rubbing against my skin. But, it was better than wearing the clothes I'd had on for the last week and a half. I almost forgot I hadn't changed since the day I left those campgrounds. By now it just barely dawned on me, and I'd gotten used to it. God, I probably looked like some kind of hobo SHIELD had picked up from the streets. Fortunately, the suit was just big enough to fit me properly. By the time I looked in the mirror, my eyes were wide with shock.

I hadn't realized until now just how much I'd changed in that week. My jaw tightened as I caught sight of the scar covering my shoulder. That would raise questions of alarm from Hiccup and his friends. It was probably best they didn't see what my father had done to me. I didn't plan on explaining how that scar had occurred.

Once I was dressed and ready, I made my way to where Snowfire and the other dragons were anxiously waiting. She lowered her head and nudged me gently, and I wrapped my hand around her in a hug.

' _Are you sure of this_?' she asked warily. I bit the bottom of my lip as the terrifying realization surged through me. This was real. This was battle we were about to rush into. I couldn't shake off the feeling of terror that continued haunting me.

"As sure as I was the day we left," I replied, my voice brimming with confidence.

' _You have grown, since that day_ ,' she hummed in amusement, locking eyes with me once again.

For a moment, I almost wished we could stay like this forever. She was more than my partner. I couldn't describe the feeling of familiarity. Snowfire had given me something I hadn't felt in a long time. A sense of courage to fight for what I believed in.

"Well, there's a good reason behind that," I added, trying to hide the grin that followed.

It wasn't long before Hiccup and the rest of his friends joined us. Toothless warbled in concern as he caught sight of my expression. Astrid stood beside Hiccup, her hands on her hip as she watched me warily.

"Nice suit," said Tuffnut as he and Ruffnut stood beside Barf and Belch. "You look just like that mean red-head we ran into."

I almost laughed at his description of Natasha. If any of them knew just what she was capable of, they wouldn't be saying such things. Then again, it was probably a good thing they didn't. Just as Tuffnut was finished giving his impression of Director Fury, which caused all of them but Hiccup and Astrid to laugh, the Avengers minus Bruce Banner and Thor arrived. Awkward silence was quick to follow, until Tony finally broke it.

"Well, aren't you just a fun looking bunch of kids," he managed to jeer when Snotlout rose his fist at him.

"Try saying that to my face!" he retorted. Hookfang added the emphasis to his words by roaring defiantly, then he suddenly grabbed Snotlout and started shaking him like a toy. "Really, again?" Snotlout groaned in annoyance.

"Guys, can you please act serious, just once?" Hiccup asked, nearly facepalming as Hookfang finally dropped his Rider.

"Actually, it's kind of hard to take anyone seriously when they're dressed like that," Fishlegs said meekly.

He pressed his fingers together as Clint glared at him, and Steve furrowed his eyebrows. The pair were clearly not used to dealing with kids like them. We needed to get through this battle without making things worse. I just hoped we could work together and stop the Red Death, and prove Fury wrong.

"Wait, are we actually working together, like as a team?" Ruffnut asked. This time it was Tuffnut who punched her in the arm, silencing any further questions. I swear, those two could go at it forever if they were given the chance.

"Look, we're just here to make sure the city is evacuated," Steve interjected before the Viking teens could say anything else. "Tony should give you some assistance in the battle." He threw Tony a look that said he better do as he was told. To which the genius billionaire just rolled his eyes.

' _I am still tempted to rip their throats out_ ,' Snowfire growled, her voice loud enough for them to hear. She hummed in amusement at the looks of shock that followed. ' _You would all be surprised at what I am capable of_ ,' she added in a smug tone.

I so wish I had a camera with me. Unfortunately, my iPod was confiscated upon arrival. For now, I would just have to imagine the looks on their faces as they tried to brush off the fact that Snowfire actually spoke to them. What made it even funnier was the fact that everyone else just acted like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Here, this should help us keep in touch." Natasha tossed me an earpiece, a com that was used in the military. I looked at her in surprise before glancing at Hiccup and the others. "One of you will have to keep in touch," she explained after noticing their looks of confusion.

I nodded and plugged it in, once again thankful to have some sense of familiarity to today's technology. It was strange, having connections to both worlds. More than once I'd pictured myself on Berk, trying to fumble around with what little they had to provide me with. I'd never once questioned where those images had come from until now.

"Okay, we'll work in pairs, this time," Hiccup suggested once the hanger door opened. We were all on the backs of our dragons as we prepared to take off. I was surprised Fury trusted us at all in this fight, given the fact that we could easily run away. I shook my head and tried to brush off the uneasy thought.

"Hiccup, that's not gonna work so well," Fishlegs informed him as soon as we were in the air. "The Red Death has a major advantage in the air; its size."

' _Then you use its size against it_ ,' Snowfire chimed in, earning a look of surprise from Fishlegs. His eyes widened as he nodded in understanding, Meatlug fluttering her wings as she struggled to keep up with the group.

"Yeah, that might just work," Hiccup decided.

"So let me get this straight," Snotlout began as Hookfang flew beside Toothless. "We're gonna battle the Red Death while those losers stay on the ground and watch?" He sounded almost annoyed by that. "What sort of backup is that?"

"They aren't here to be our 'backup'," I reminded him with a roll of my eyes. "They're here to make sure everyone in the city is safe, and far from the Red Death's wrath."

"This is just a head's up," Steve's voice came through the com, and I almost jumped at the noise, earning curious looks from the others. "That beast of yours is a few miles ahead, right near the coast of Atlantic City."

Oh joy, this just kept getting better and better. Mom and I used to spend our summer vacations there after dad mysteriously left. Eventually though we couldn't afford the hotels and decided to do what we could in good old PA.

"We need to get that thing away from the city," I stated once we'd spotted something big in the distance.

And by big, I mean huge. That beast was twice the size of Snowfire, and that was saying something. To make matters worse, it had tough scales and a boulder-like tail it could use as a club to smash the buildings in its way. Surprisingly, it had small wings that kept it hovering just above the ocean. I was amazed it could stay in the air, given how big that thing was. The massive jaws and eyes were enough to creep me out though as we flew in for a closer inspection.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, keep it distracted," Hiccup ordered once we were close enough to hear its roar. A shiver ran through me as I imagined glass shattering around it. "Use Barf's gas to give us an advantage."

The twins nodded in agreement before flying their Zippleback towards the Red Death. Barf let out an eruption of green gas that surrounded the Red Death, and we all had to hold our breaths as it began to surround us.

"So, what now?" asked Snotlout as the Red Death roared in frustration, trying to get a better view of its surroundings.

' _That thing must have a weakness_ ,' Snowfire growled as she fired an icy blast in its direction.

"Yeah, except that it doesn't," Fishlegs replied, his voice full of anxiety as Meatlug hovered only inches from the Red Death. He hadn't realized how close he was until it snapped its jaws at Meatlug, who shrieked in surprise and flew faster than I thought possible.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Astrid asked, hopeful to get this battle done and over with. I noticed with a start that it was headed straight for the city. The Avengers were able to evacuate it, from what I could see, and Iron Man was flying towards the Red Death until it swung its club-like tail at him.

"Snow, fetch," I commanded just as he began to fall. A hit like that could have easily killed anyone. Silently I prayed that didn't happen, especially given how he'd barely put up a fight.

"We're gonna try the same trick from last time," Hiccup announced over the roars of the Red Death. "Toothless, plasma blast, now!" Toothless did just that, distracting the Red Death long enough for Snowfire to drop in and rescue Iron Man before he could crash into the ocean down below.

"Good catch." I couldn't hide the grin that followed as I imagined Tony rolling his eyes in annoyance. Being rescued wasn't exactly something he probably enjoyed. "My system's rebooting, you mind dropping me off on the boardwalk?"

' _I could always drop you_ ,' Snowfire debated, crooning with laughter as I struggled not to agree with her. It was a tempting idea. But instead, we headed straight for the boardwalk and dove down enough to drop him gently, then Snowfire flew up to meet with the others.

"There's no end to this thing," Astrid muttered as the Red Death evaded all of their attacks.

I looked back at them warily, knowing that the dragons were getting warn out. Tuffnut and Ruffnut kept forcing Barf and Belch to spray gas and spark it, creating an explosion that stunned the Red Death for only a moment. Snotlout had Hookfang dive in after that, the Monstrous Nightmare engulfing himself in flames as he charged towards the massive dragon. I couldn't help but wince as the Red Death simply shook Hookfang off as if he was an annoying flea.

"Whoa!" Snotlout screamed as Hookfang went hurtling down towards the ocean. "Monstrous Nightmare down!"

' _This creature must be wearing down_ ,' Snowfire growled as we watched on. She'd fired several icy blasts, and now a thick layer of ice coated its bulbous tail.

"I've got an idea, but it's risky," I announced as I realized this wasn't going to end well either way. It was moments like these that made me wish life would be different. Because I knew there was only one way to defeat that thing, without hurting the others. Before Hiccup or the others could figure out what I meant, Snowfire fired a fiery blast at the Red Death, catching the behemoth's attention. I flinched as the massive dragon swung its head towards us. It was like hitting the face of danger square on. The Red Death glared at us, and all at once, I felt a sense of determination wash over me. "Why don't you pick on someone more up your speed?" I taunted as Snowfire flew above it.

The Red Death roared with fury and started charging after us. I was taken by surprise with it's speed, and urged Snowfire faster into the clouds above. It was catching up fast, it's jaws opening to suck in air enough to catch us both off guard.

' _You are about to risk everything_ ,' Snowfire informed me as she flew higher still.

"If it means stopping this thing, then the risk is worth it," I snapped. "Keep going until we reach the highest point, I'll let you know when it's time to dive down."

I didn't miss how tense Snowfire had gotten at this point. The silence was grating against the piercing cold wind that brushed past us. All that broke the silence was the roar of the Red Death that was close behind us.

' _I do not like this plan_ ,' Snowfire muttered as she realized what we were about to do. I just nodded in agreement. Nothing about this plan felt right. But it was our only option, unless Director Fury went all guns and shot the beast down. Which I would not have appreciated anyways. I held my breath as the Red Death steadily approached us like a train on tracks. ' _Now would be a good time to take evasive maneuvers_!' she nearly shouted.

"Okay, now!" I shouted as the Red Death was just inches within our reach. Snowfire suddenly dove down through the clouds, wind and water spraying across my face as she flew at impossible speed.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I flinched at the sound of Natasha's voice through the com, almost forgetting about them. They must have seen us flying through the clouds, until finally we were within sight.

"Snow, you know what to do," I whispered after pressing my fingers gently against her neck.

' _This will not end well, for you_ ,' she warned me.

I ignored her warning as she suddenly spun around and fired an icy blast at the Red Death's open jaw. The massive dragon was taken by surprise by her suddenly resistance. Snowfire's icy attack left the creature's mouth frozen, and soon, its entire body was encased in ice. Just when I thought it was over, the body of the Red Death suddenly began to plummet towards us. Snowfire suddenly veered away as fast as she could, but a chip of ice had clipped her wing feathers. The impact left her careening right on the path of the falling body, and my teeth ground together as I struggled to stay on.

"Snowfire, your wing!" I couldn't help but stare in horror, realizing that an impact like that could have killed her.

"Toothless, plasma blast!"

"Let her rip, Meatlug!" All at once, my eyes widened in surprise as Meatlug, Toothless, Barf and Belch fired at the icy sculpture of what was left of the Red Death. The impact of their combined attacks hit the target within seconds, causing an explosion that shook the area.

The Red Death… in a split second, it was all over. I felt a small wave of relief as realization dawned on me. And then, cold reality came crashing back as Snowfire crashed into the ocean. Cold water surrounded me, and it wasn't long before black spots began to fill my vision. The last thing I saw before blacking out completely was my mother's face, looking down at me frantically.

* * *

 **AN: Well, this chapter was certainly different from the original I had worked on. I'm terrible with battle scenes, as I'm sure you have already guessed. But I'm trying to improve on them. As such, while the Avengers didn't play much of a role in this battle, it was because Fury wanted to see how a bunch of 'teens' would handle such a monstrous threat. So hopefully that helps alleviate any confusion ^^**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks, and that is a good question. Director Fury most likely would have wanted to gain Alex's trust, given her history between SHIELD and... well, everything else. So for now, he's keeping the questioning for later, and you'll find out when in the next chapter :)**

 **The Crimson Commando - Lol, that would be the easy way, now wouldn't it? Hopefully my explanation up above has alleviated that confusion.**

 **Sil - Sort of, the Avengers were just there for backup in case it was too big to handle. They were mostly there to make sure the city was evacuated.**


	16. Startling Truth

**Chapter Sixteen**

The silence that followed was almost overwhelming. The Avengers had all stopped in their tracks when they discovered what Alex was up to. Once the Red Death was gone, they realized too late what had happened.

"She… sacrificed herself." None of them would like to admit that what she did was brave, and stupid. Tony was the first among them to react. The white beast she had called Snowfire was falling into the ocean. While Hiccup had Toothless catch Alex before she could sink any deeper into the ocean, no one bothered going after Snowfire.

It was a struggle getting Snowfire out of the ocean, especially when it started freezing over. Luckily that bulky Viking kid with his red dragon had stepped in to help, reluctant as he was to offer it. Once they were both safe and secure, they were taken to a medical bay to have whatever wounds they had received looked at. And from the looks of it, Snowfire had endured the worst injuries.

"Of all the reckless things this kid could've done," Clint was muttering as they left the medical bay. Hiccup refused to leave her side, despite the nurses that kept trying to shoo him away. It was cute, in a weird way to see him care so much. "Fury should've known better than to trust them."

"It wasn't those kids he trusted," Natasha said under her breath. Even _she_ had to admit that she was surprised by Fury's decisions. Letting those kids run straight into battle was foolish. Trusting them that they wouldn't flee was downright wrong. "Whatever his motives, it's over. If she wakes up, I'm sure he'll have a few words for her."

In fact, Director Fury had questioned all of the Viking teens once the battle was over. His questioning had raised an alarm for Steve. While he didn't trust them much himself, that didn't mean they deserved to suffer from SHIELD's interrogations. Luckily they were given good marks, minus the twins for their love of destruction. In the end, the nurses had taken blood samples from Alex to see whether or not Fury had been right about her father's involvement. News of that had spread like wildfire throughout the Hellicarrier.

"So let me get this straight," Steve began when they were in a meeting room. Tony was in the lab busy working on a way to get Hiccup and his gang back home. After sharing a few words with Hiccup, and his chubby friend Fishlegs, they had finally discovered what had caused the portal to open in the first place. "You're saying that her father worked for Hydra?"

"The name came up when she hacked into our files," Fury explained with a shake of his head. "He hid himself for a few years before coming up with his own experiments, in the hopes of regaining their respect. It didn't end well."

"So you're saying it's possible they might go after her again?" Steve guessed after realizing what that meant. The history between Alex and her father… it was sickening, to say the least. It was Natasha who found all the files and reports on the fact that he was an alcoholic. To make matters worse, he had abused her in more ways than one. It was a wonder she trusted anyone at all after what she went through.

"There is, especially if my theory is right," he replied in a grim tone.

That news alone was enough to make them realize just how much danger Alex was in. Director Fury was the one who had decided to enlist her in SHIELD once she graduated from high school. If she was willing. If Tony was able to build a portal between worlds, she might choose to stay with Hiccup and his friends. Either way, it was her decision, and not theirs.

…

It was dark, and it was cold. These were the only things that I could sense. The blackness was darker than a starless night. And it only seemed to envelope itself around me, a mass shadow truer than it could ever be. The blackness felt as if it was choking me. I couldn't breathe, couldn't feel anything, and couldn't move.

The worst part of this sensation was the cold. It was colder than I could have ever imagined. So cold that it denied me of any warmth I might have felt had Snowfire been there to protect me. The experience was something I might have described as pure agony.

It was endless, eternal. It felt as if days, weeks, maybe even months had passed since I woke up this way. Darkness and cold were the only things left in my world.

And then suddenly… it seemed to fade. Slowly, painfully slowly, the darkness and cold seemed to go away. I almost barely noticed the fact. But to me, that tiny spark of warmth was enough to give me a surge of hope. I embraced the warmth, growing stronger because of it as it enveloped me. Eventually, the cold was gone, but the darkness had not gone away completely. My mind still felt numb as a pair of icy blue eyes appeared at the edge of my vision.

A single thought passed my mind throughout that entire ordeal. One that I had felt once before, when I was much younger.

I wondered if this was what it felt like to die. To wander eternally through darkness until finding the light to another, more welcoming world. I didn't find the courage to answer that question as the eyes fell upon me. For a moment, I didn't know what to do as they continued staring at me. But as I struggled to find my voice as my mouth opened, a voice echoed throughout the empty space.

" _You have the soul of a dragon_ …" My heart began racing at the powerful voice. A shudder ran through me as I felt strength return to my muscles. All of a sudden, I found myself moving my arms and legs as I walked closer. " _Awaken, Rider_."

Just as suddenly as I'd heard that voice, it was gone again. My eyes blinked once before opening to find myself in a strange, yet oddly familiar room. The repetitive beeping noise was surprisingly soothing as I tried to take everything in all at once.

It was the medical bay. I remembered visiting this room once to help Stormfly recover from her wounds. The nurses and doctors here had been friendly enough when I showed up randomly, if not a bit startled by the urgency in my voice. Seeing it now made me realize something must have happened. Something bad. As I struggled to regain my composure, I noticed that I wasn't alone. Heat rose to my cheeks as I saw Hiccup slumped in a chair, his chin resting against his arms as he slept.

Hiccup… I hope he didn't spend the entirety of his stay here. Hospitals were so depressing to begin with. But to see the horrors that these people probably went through on an everyday occurrence, I didn't want him to go through that.

"He's been here since we brought you in," one of the nurses, a young brown-haired woman with brown eyes explained in a whisper. "Hasn't fallen asleep until now."

I felt guilt sweep through me as I watched him. Yes, my actions had been reckless, and probably life-risking. But I couldn't let them go on knowing that more people could die from that battle. The Red Death… it was a monster none of us were prepared for. For a moment, I tried to move when sudden pain burned within me. My teeth ground together as the nurse put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

It felt as if I hadn't spoken or had a drink of water in days. Then again, if I had risked my life to stop the Red Death, I probably was out for days.

"Well, when you crash landed into the ocean, this one went crazy trying to find you and that dragon of yours," she explained after handing me a glass of water. Never before had cold water tasted so good. "But by the time he found you, you were already blacked out."

I nodded in understanding, remembering the fight that had almost killed us. The throbbing pain was beginning to dull now, and by now I had gotten used to it after the injuries I'd endured from Snowfire's scales. Those injuries would never compare to the ones I'd received now.

"How long have I been out?" I couldn't help but asking, wondering what I'd missed.

"About two days, give or take," the nurse, who I'd later learn was agent Sharon Carter, replied; she was the same woman I'd faced at the hospital where I rescued Hiccup from. My eyes widened at that realization. Two whole days, I'd been out. Fortunately she let me get up without arguing; I suppose she felt sorry I was confined to the bed for so long. I looked at Hiccup warily, wondering if it was a good idea to let him sleep or wake him up. "I'd let him sleep," she added after noticing my look. "He hasn't slept properly since you were brought in."

Once again, I found myself nodding in agreement. Somehow, I had a feeling waking him up wouldn't do either of us any good. With that thought in mind, I slowly crept out of the room and found myself wandering down the long corridors of the Hellicarrier. Thankfully I didn't get very far when I bumped into someone familiar. I blinked in surprise as Clint looked equally surprised to see me.

"Well, this is awkward," he started as soon as someone found the courage to speak up.

"Ya think?" I retorted with a shrug.

I didn't miss the look he gave me, one I would have normally slapped off his face had he not been taller than me. There was something about this guy that irritated me to no end. Though, I wasn't planning on admitting that out loud.

"That was… brave, what you did back there," he admitted after we stood there in awkward silence. I rose an eyebrow in surprise, realizing that getting any kind of praise from the Hawk was almost non-existent. "And stupid," he quickly added.

"Saying that had to hurt," I snapped, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Actually, it did," he grumbled after sticking his tongue out at me. Was it just me, or did this guy remind me of Snotlout? I rolled my eyes in annoyance, having gotten tired of his cocky attitude. "Director Fury wanted a word with you," he added when a moment of silence followed.

I didn't bother asking where Fury would be. Most likely he was on the bridge with anyone else he might have spoken to earlier. With that thought in mind, I made my way down to the bridge where sure enough, said Director was waiting. I was surprised to see him alone, and suddenly wondered where the other Viking teens happened to be. Director Fury himself turned to look at me, not the least bit surprised by my arrival.

"It's good to see you've made a full recovery, Miss Hendrickson," he started once I was close enough.

"Yeah…" I bit the bottom of my lip as I suddenly wondered where Snowfire and the other dragons were. I hated being separated from her, and for obvious reasons. Though I was more worried she had endured the worst injuries compared to me when I fell. "So, you wanted to see me?" I finally found the courage to ask. Fury rose an eyebrow before crossing his arms.

"I did, and for a good reason," he replied in a stern tone. "We've been running tests on the samples taken from your blood." Okay, I felt a little creeped out over the fact that they had taken blood samples from me. Though, I wasn't entirely surprised. Something told me that they had been biding their time for that moment "What we discovered… well, it wasn't exactly something normal people your age goes through." I shuddered as memories of what my father had done to me suddenly came rushing back. "You have traces of a serum that Hydra was secretly developing, one that we managed to destroy upon discovery." Somehow, that bit of news didn't surprise me.

"What… what exactly does this serum do?" I asked nervously, suddenly aware of the danger that I was in. Anything involved with Hydra was nothing but bad news. And that feeling of a rock in my stomach kept returning. I couldn't shake off the feeling that my father was responsible for all of this.

"We weren't able to get the full extent, but from what our scientists have gathered, you have the DNA of dragons," he deadpanned.

All at once, I felt my blood run cold. No pun intended. Seriously, of all the things it could have been, dragon DNA? How in the name of God would my dad have even gotten his hands on that? Fury seemed to notice the question in my eyes, because his arms relaxed, and, surprisingly, he looked at me in concern.

"That's just peachy," I muttered under my breath. From the files I'd read, Hydra was infamous for human experimentation. So that must have meant I was some kind of test subject. "If they allowed him to use the serum on me, than why let me go?" None of this really made sense.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Fury replied, his tone serious once again. Then again, I found he was always serious. "Until we find out the truth behind Hydra releasing you, it's best we keep in touch. Especially given your acquaintances."

I held back a groan at the notion of keeping in touch with SHIELD. The very idea of working alongside them only made me feel uneasy. Especially given the way Fury and his goons had treated Snowfire and the other dragons. I felt as if they would continue treating dragons as such: Wild beasts who were nothing more. Fury had said something more that I didn't catch, so I looked at him quizzically.

"What was that?" I asked warily.

"I said, do we have a deal?" he asked in a stern tone. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window that overlooked nothing but open sky.

"Maybe…" I paused as Fury rose an eyebrow at my sudden reluctance. "But only, and only, if you let the others and their dragons go, and let me finish high school. After that, I can decide what I want with my life."

The look that followed was priceless. If anyone else had said that, I'm sure they would've gotten a mouthful. But honestly, Fury was in no position to make things worse than they already were. For a moment, he didn't answer, and I was afraid of what would be said once this was done and over with. Luckily, he didn't argue.

"We have a deal," he replied once he thought it through.

"So… question, how exactly do I get the others back to their world?" I asked once the tension died down.

He seemed surprised that I would want to get them home after all of that. Hiccup and his friends hadn't exactly arrived in this world of their own accord. My guess was, they wanted to go back home as much as I did.

"You'll want to meet with Stark for that answer," Fury told me.

I held back a sigh as I realized there was no avoiding the inevitable. For a moment, I was tempted to ask where he was keeping everyone and the dragons, including Snowfire. I could feel her presence on the ship, but she was oddly quiet.

The Hellicarrier itself was oddly quiet as well. No agents running amok, no sirens blaring. It felt strange for it to be so peaceful. I didn't bother asking where Stark would be. Natasha had shown me where the lab was once Fury had deemed me as 'safe', providing a tour of the Hellicarrier and everything SHIELD had to offer.

To my relief, Stark was in fact in the lab, working on some kind of device. I tilted my head to one side after noticing all the complicated looking parts to it. I bet Hiccup could have easily figured it out if he was from our world.

"Fury said you were working on a way to send them back," I said, looking at him warily as said genius turned and looked at me in surprise.

"Hello to you too," he greeted with a roll of his eyes. "I take it you've recovered from your ' _brave_ ' and ' _daring_ ' actions?" I just crossed my arms and glared back at him. "Sheesh, no need to give me that look," he added.

"In case you were wondering, I'm fine, now," I retorted. I paused for a moment as he returned to his work, ignoring my presence. Somehow I wasn't surprised by that. "Look, I just want to know if there's a way to send them back to their world, without causing more problems," I added, emphasizing _more problems_.

"Actually, I have," he replied without looking up from his work. "I've designed a new portal with the help of your friends… it took a bit of time, but we've managed to stabilize it enough that it's connected to both worlds."

I rose an eyebrow at that, wondering how he was able to figure out the physics and everything behind it. The whole thing sounded a bit too science fiction for my liking. But I was more than relieved to find out that it was developed, and hopefully would be fully functional within the next couple of days.

"So… does that mean it actually works?" I asked skeptically. That caught Tony's attention, and he finally looked at me with an expression that demanded to know why I'd question his brilliance. "I just want to make sure they don't end up in some other universe… world… whatever this is," I explained with a shrug.

"Fine, I'll have it figured out by tomorrow," he muttered crossly. "Now leave me to my work, I don't like anyone hanging over my shoulder, especially snot-nosed teens."

Oh how I was tempted to slug him in the face for that. I kept myself from doing so, restraining the urge to make some nasty retort. Honestly, I wasn't surprised by that response. Tony didn't work well with kids as far as I was aware. In fact, he rarely worked well with anyone for that matter.

After our little encounter in the lab, I was left with the task of finding Hiccup in the medical bay. He was only just waking up by the time I arrived, and it was almost noon. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise when he saw me up and out of bed. I couldn't hide the knowing look that followed, especially when he straightened up and tried breaking the awkward silence that followed.

"So… uh…" He rubbed his arm as if embarrassed about what he might say next. "I'm glad you're okay," he finally managed before suddenly pulling me in for a hug, making us both blush. "You have no idea how worried I was," he added.

"I'm sorry I put you through that," I murmured, barely noticing the cameras that were watching our every move. "I couldn't let the battle continue. Everyone would have suffered the same fate." And maybe even worse had I not intervened. "How are the dragons?" I asked anxiously as we pulled apart.

"They're fine," he reassured me. "In fact, they've let the dragons go, except for Toothless and Snowfire. They refused to leave the… what is this thing called again?"

"Hellicarrier," I replied with a faint smile. "And the others, how are they?" Hiccup looked at me, surprised I'd be worried about his friends. "Come on, they're my friends too now, no matter how much they would deny it." Well, Astrid would at least.

"Well, they were fine for the first day," Hiccup explained as we headed down the hall to where they were waiting. "But then SHIELD started questioning their arrival in your world. They weren't too happy with the twins' answers."

I smirked at that, having already imagined what sort of trouble the twins would get into in a place like this. I'm sure they've already gotten themselves locked up more than once. Surprisingly, Fury had never once mentioned them or their antics when we spoke.

Finally we reached a larger room that had tables scattered throughout. I looked around and realized this was a cafeteria, and sure enough, they were serving lunch. I wasn't surprised to see Astrid or the others looking at their trays of food in disgust.

"This is what people in this world eat?" Snotlout asked in annoyance. "I deserve better!"

"That food is packed with natural nutrients," explained Steve as he caught sight of the teens. He sounded exasperated, and I wondered if Fury had put him in charge of 'babysitting' them. I almost laughed at the thought. "Now eat up, you haven't had a decent meal for days."

Snotlout just scowled at Steve and pushed away the tray. Meanwhile, the twins were snarfing their food down like it was their last meal. Tuffnut actually grabbed what was left of Snotlout's meal and ate that as well.

"Hey! That was my food!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ya snooze, ya lose," Tuffnut retorted after swallowing the last bit. That was when they finally noticed our arrival.

"Wow, I was beginning to think you'd never show up," Astrid said after standing up to greet us. She hugged Hiccup before suddenly punching me in the arm, earning looks of surprise from everyone. "And that's for scaring us," she quickly added. "We were really worried." She paused as the twins continued arguing with Snotlout, who's face had turned red at one point. "Well, most of us, anyways."

"That's… unexpected," I admitted sheepishly. Astrid rose an eyebrow as she looked at me in surprise. "Honestly, I half expected you to be happy that I was out of the picture. What with how angry you were when we first met."

"Yeah, why don't you tell her about how jealous you were," Ruffnut called out, earning a heated glare from Astrid. By now Steve was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. I'm amazed he was able to handle them as long as he was.

"It's good to see you've recovered," he said once the twins went back to fighting Snotlout.

"You look relieved, actually," I pointed out. Steve only shrugged and looked over his shoulders warily.

"They didn't give you too hard of a time, I hope?" Hiccup asked, anxious at the fact that they were merely guests here.

"Actually, your friend here really knew how to keep them in line," he replied, looking at Astrid with the faintest smiles. She simply grinned back, all too happy with the praise. I was a bit surprised at how easily they got along. Half of me expected Astrid to get along with Natasha, though both of them had trust issues as far as I was concerned.

"Tony found a way to get you all back home," I explained once we were all seated together. Fishlegs looked at me in surprise, the others except for Astrid and Hiccup just had blank expressions. "He developed a portal that will help bring you back home, and keep our worlds connected."

"So… does that mean we can keep in touch with each other?" Snotlout asked with a wink. I rolled my eyes in disgust while Astrid shook her head in disbelief.

'No, it means our worlds are connected now," I retorted. "And honestly, Snotlout, you're the last person I'd want to keep in touch with."

His face fell a little at that, and I couldn't help but frown. That came off a little more harsh than I wanted it to be. Honestly though, he really was the last person I'd want to run into if I visited Berk. Truth be told, I wasn't even sure if that was what I wanted.

"We'll find a way to stay in touch," Hiccup reassured me. I nodded, still feeling doubtful about the whole situation. One way or another, I couldn't just forget about everything that had happened over the summer.

* * *

 **AN: And this was my longest chapter yet. I am really happy about the way this turned out :) And don't worry, this story is far from over. I've got plenty of ideas that will include the second movie, and even some of the Marvel universe movies as well. Also, I apologize if this did seem a little rushed... hopefully it didn't.**

 **The Crimson Commando - Well, hopefully this chapter explained that XD I never really put that question into too much thought...**

 **Retrokill - Thanks, and I'm not sure if a sequel will be posted... if it is, it will be a direct sequel to A Different Hiccup instead of my older version.**

 **The Silent Fury - Hope this chapter answered that ;)**

 **Sil - Of course he isn't, though he does that in his own way :P And thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!**

 **dracologistmaster - Well, maybe not the entire SHIELD team, but the Avengers pretty much made their points known. I may or may not have left a lot out, unfortunately.**


	17. No Good in Goodbye

**Chapter Seventeen**

" _And if you only die once I wanna die with, You got something I need In this world full of people there's one killing me, And if we only die once, (hey) I wanna die with you (you, you, you), You got something I need In this world full of people there's one killing me, And if we only die once, (hey) I wanna die with you (you, you)..._ " - Something I Need, OneRepublic

* * *

It was strange how things had worked out in the end. Strange that I would say goodbye to the one person I'd grown to trust over the last few weeks. Even stranger still, that I had gotten to know him as more than just a friend. I hated saying goodbye. Especially to people I began to care about.

The Viking teens stood in a straight line in front of their respected dragons. Only Toothless stood beside Hiccup, eyes dark with sadness as he realized something serious was happening. Snowfire stood beside me, her snout resting against my shoulder as Tony tested out the portal. Surprisingly it had worked on the first try, and I didn't bother questioning why that was the case. All in all, I felt as if fate was just playing us into its cruel hands.

"I'm going to miss you," Hiccup admitted as we stood there in awkward silence. The Hellicarrier had landed in the middle of the ocean. I wasn't sure where exactly, but the fact that it had landed made it easier for us to say our goodbyes.

"Me too," I said, my voice cracking at the thought of having to watch them leave. Snowfire suddenly nudged me, her movement gentle yet firm. It was enough to send me forward and right into his arms. I hardly noticed the fact that we were both blushing. The response had just become so automatic that I didn't seem to care.

"Thank you, for everything you've done." My mind went blank as images of an island shrouded in clouds and surrounded by mountains suddenly filled my vision. For a moment, I wasn't sure what to make of it. But then I blinked a few times to try and grasp what had happened. "You sure you don't wanna go with us?"

His question made me blink in alarm. I'd never really given the option much thought. True, more than anything I wanted to visit Berk and learn everything there was about it. Yet another part of me wanted to finish high school, let mom know I was okay. And decide whether or not I should take Fury's offer.

"It's a tempting offer, Hiccup," I began as guilt stabbed my heart. "But you know I can't. At least not until I figure out what to do next." I paused after noticing the hurt in his eyes, and decided on something I knew I couldn't pass. "But you're more than welcome to visit me whenever you get the chance. Tony's working on a way to keep us connected, so that can be possible."

And that much was true. Tony _had_ worked on a way of sending them back to their world. But he was working on a two-way device, that way I could visit them, or anyone involved with the Avengers could visit. I just hoped that plan didn't backfire, especially if Thor decided to randomly pay them a visit.

"Alright, this isn't going to last long, but it should have enough power to send all of you back," Tony stated as he powered up the device.

Toothless let out a warble as he brushed his muzzle against my open hand, and I couldn't help but smile back. Snowfire had decided to stay with me after all the chaos was dealt with. I never questioned her reasoning, especially after feeling relieved with her decision. It was strange not being anywhere near her the other day. Now that she was by my side, this felt right.

Once the portal was opened, that was it. Snotlout was the first to go through it, his chest puffed with pride as Hookfang followed. Soon the others hesitantly followed with their respected dragons, and eventually Hiccup and Toothless were left. He finally looked over his shoulder when his back was turned to me, and his eyes locked with mine. I couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that followed as he too stepped through the portal, a brilliant light swallowing him as Toothless did the same.

' _There is no good in goodbye_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she watched the whole scene warily. I nodded in agreement, and just like that, the portal had closed. My only connection to Berk, Hiccup and the rest of his friends, gone. Only Snowfire could remind me of all that had happened that summer.

"Well, that was downright depressing," Tony mused once they were gone, breaking the awkward silence that followed. "Don't worry kid, Fury's pretty much forced me to work on developing a way you can see them again," he added after noticing the look I gave him.

I highly doubted Fury was using force. But the notion was a kind gesture. The fact that Fury wanted Stark to develop such a device should have raised some red flags. If a device was able to open a portal to Berk, imagine what other worlds it could open up for SHIELD. I tried to shake off the uneasy thought as we headed back inside.

' _I will wait out here_ ,' Snowfire informed me before I walked inside. ' _I do not like confined spaces_.' I nodded in understanding, having already known that when she was first chained up by SHIELD.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long," I promised.

With that being said, I followed Tony until arriving at the bridge where Fury and Natasha were waiting. I raised an eyebrow warily, wondering just what sort of trouble I was in this time. Honestly, I was more than ready to go back home and see my mom again. I wanted to make sure she knew that I was okay. And probably receive some kind of grounding for disappearing on her like that.

"Here's your stuff we confiscated." I rolled my eyes when Natasha tossed me a backpack full of clothing, my phone and my iPod. "We've placed the coordinates back to your home on your phone, so you should easily get back without much trouble."

"You did something else to my phone too, didn't you?" I asked in an accusing tone when I pulled it out. Sure enough, there were phone numbers in my contact list that I didn't recognize. And the SHIELD logo appeared as the background image on my phone, which irked me for some reason. I hated it when people messed with my stuff, especially private information.

"We've just given your phone an upgrade," Fury explained. "There are emergency contact numbers on it you're more than welcome to call, if Hydra does show up at your door." I looked at them warily, wondering if such security was really needed.

"If something like that were to happen," I started uneasily, "what should I do?" Fury just gave me a look that said I should already know. I shrugged and looked out the window warily.

After everything that had happened, it would be strange for things to go back to normal. My entire summer had been such a big adventure that it was hard to imagine it being anything less. But it would be nice to finally get a break. A break was desperately needed.

"Agent Romanoff will keep in touch with you," Director Fury suddenly added after a moment of silence had followed. I looked at both Fury and Natasha in surprise, noticing the distant look she was giving me. Clearly, she wasn't too happy with the idea of working with some teenager. "If you have any hope of keeping out of Hydra's clutches, this is your best option. You need to learn self-defense, and Romanoff is one of our top agents."

I thought about arguing with that plan. Heck, I'd rather it be Clint who kicked my sorry ass. While they were both master assassins, Natasha was the best at hand-to-hand combat. I imagined all the bruises and marks I'd come home with. Mom would seriously not be okay with that. Yet I did see the point in his offer. I knew very little about self-defense or hand-to-hand combat. Learning such skills would prove handy in today's world.

"Alright," I sighed reluctantly, earning a look of surprise from them both. "But only if it's before or after school. I don't want to cut classes because of 'training' sessions."

Fortunately, that was enough of an answer for Fury. When all was said and done, I returned outside where Snowfire was waiting patiently. Her wings were folded against her back as a strong wind picked up. I couldn't help but grin sheepishly as she pressed her muzzle against my open hand.

' _You were longer than I was hoping_ ,' she said in an accusing tone. I rolled my eyes at that. So much for being patient.

"Well, I'm here," I muttered. "Now let's go home."

…

The flight home had been quiet. A cool wind brushed past my face, but I'd learned to ignore that. We avoided any planes that might be flying in our paths, and any military bases for that matter. One wrong move and the entire world could be thrown into chaos again. Seeing a giant white dragon wasn't exactly something that happened every day in our world. Especially when said giant dragon had anger issues.

' _Speak your mind, hatchling_ ,' Snowfire suddenly said as she caught the tension I was feeling. I blinked in surprise before realizing what she meant by that.

"I'd rather not talk right now," I murmured as we reached the Pennsylvania border. Snowfire suddenly dropped from the sky, and I held back a cry of shock as I clung on for dear life. "What are you doing?" I managed to shriek as she continued spinning in a similar fashion Toothless had.

' _I am giving you enough time to think about your choice_ ,' she told me. I held back another scream of terror as I realized what she was trying to do.

"Okay, fine," I sighed in frustration. Just as I said that, she leveled out. "It's just that, I'm worried about how my mom's going to react to you," I muttered. "She's never really been open to… anything being out of the ordinary."

' _So you are afraid she will not accept me_?' Snowfire asked curiously.

I simply nodded and tried to avoid the real fact that was worrying me. Fury's news about my father working for Hydra had really gotten to me. Between that and finding out that I had some kind of serum in my blood, I wasn't sure what was worse. What bothered me more than anything was the fact that I'd only just discovered my abilities to bond with dragons. I wondered just how much more extensive this would get.

"Something along those lines," I replied after giving her question some thought. Mom would be worried about Snowfire. Heck, she'd even question why a huge dragon was hiding in our backyard. But at least she was good when it came to accepting the things that I got myself into, for the most part.

' _Then I will make sure she accepts me_ ,' she cooed, earning a laugh from me. ' _I may be fierce looking, but that does not mean I am incapable of kindness_.'

Once again, I found myself smiling as I had her land in our shared backyard. We lived in a house that had a shared backyard with Jacob and his parents. They had a small Pomeranian dog who sometimes paid us a visit every now and then, but fortunately, she wasn't out this time. Snowfire looked at all the cottonwood and pine trees in fascination, noticing the fact that there were several homes scattered along the forest.

"Wait here," I told her. "Let me just warm her up before she sees you."

Snowfire let out a huff of annoyance, clearly not happy with the idea of being left behind. Luckily, she didn't argue though, and I was grateful to get inside and away for just a moment.

The moment didn't last as soon as I stepped through the door. It was oddly quiet inside. The lights weren't on in the kitchen, telling me she hadn't cooked dinner yet. The green-painted cabinets and wooden counter-tops were all familiar signs to me. A wooden archway that led into the dining room/office stood in front of me. And just beyond that was the living room which had a slanted wall where another hallway leading to the stairs was located. This was the home I'd grown up with, and missed so much.

Unfortunately, my relief was short-lived as I heard footsteps running down the stairs. For a moment, I could barely move as mom stood in front of me, dressed in jeans and a sky-blue t-shirt. Her brown hair was tied back in a pony-tail, and it looked as if she'd been in an emotional turmoil for most of the month.

Neither of us said anything or moved. Then mom started running towards me, until her arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug. I was gasping for breath by the time she let me go.

"Alex, where have you been?" she demanded once the awkward silence settled in. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she added, her eyes narrowing with what I thought was confusion and anger. "I have no idea what happened to you after Jacob and all the other students returned from their camping trip, and he wouldn't—" I cut her off before she could run out of air.

"Mom, just let me explain what happened," I told her, hoping that was enough to calm her down. Mom just looked at me anxiously as she tried to imagine what I was about to tell her. I took a deep breath before telling her everything, between meeting Snowfire, to Hiccup and his friends, and trying to get them all back before they were taken away by some government agency. I wasn't sure her reaction would have gotten much better if I mentioned SHIELD. They were pretty infamous around here. "After we fought off the Red Death, they all went home, and I was able to go home as well."

I tried to keep the story as simple as possible, but failed miserably. Mom's jaw had dropped by the time I got to the Red Death. She crossed her arms and glared at me as I tried to keep on my best 'innocent' expression.

"You put yourself in danger, all for strangers?" she asked, her voice oddly quiet.

"Mom, they weren't just strangers," I murmured uneasily. "They were… I don't know how to describe it. It feels as though I knew them already, when we met. Between that and everything else… I just couldn't let them go through all of that alone."

To my surprise, mom let out a sigh and brushed my hair from my face, her expression soft. "Your father would have done the same thing," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

My heart dropped at the mention of my father. He was nothing but a bastard, a wolf in sheep's skin. I would have said that out loud, but given the circumstances, I knew better. Mom still missed him, and had never seen his abusive side. I suppose that was a good thing. I wouldn't want her to go through what I had endured through most of my childhood.

"There's someone you should meet before she wakes up the whole neighborhood," I suddenly added as we stood there in silence. Mom rose an eyebrow when I mentioned 'she'. Truthfully, I was dreading this moment as I led her out of the dining room and through the kitchen. Mom kept on a straight face until I opened the door into our backyard. That was when her face turned stark white. "Mom, don't panic," I tried soothing her. "She's not a threat."

Snowfire hummed with satisfaction as she brushed her snout against my hand. I couldn't help but smile as I held her gently in a hug. Moments like these made me wish we could last like this forever. I know I've said that a dozen times already, but it just felt right. Mom gasped when she realized that I was actually touching Snowfire, and acting as if we were best friends.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" she asked, her voice turning to a thin squeak.

"Mom, _that_ happens to be Snowfire," I corrected her, my tone suddenly icy. I hated it when anyone referred to Snowfire as anything but what or who she was. I was starting to think that her attitude was rubbing off on me. "And she also happens to be my best friend."

' _And I will not tolerate any human calling me a 'thing'_ ,' she added, her eyes locking with moms. By now, mom's eyes had grown big as moons when she realized Snowfire was speaking directly to her. It looked as if she was ready to faint when she regained her composure.

"Alex, you can't possibly expect a _dragon_ of all creatures to live the rest of their life here?" she asked, getting straight to the point I'd been trying to avoid.

' _I am very good at hiding_ ,' Snowfire reassured us, and I couldn't help but bite the bottom of my lip once more. Tony had said that he would work on a portal that would send me to both this world and to Berk. It worked as a two-way portal, and one would have to be placed on Berk.

"We'll work things through," I added, patting mom on the shoulder. "She wouldn't leave me, and I wouldn't leave her. It was this, or I go to Berk with Hiccup and his friends." Which had been such a tempting offer. Mom just continued looking at me skeptically, then shook her head after realizing there was no changing our minds.

"Alright, fine," she muttered after giving it some thought. "I will let her stay, but only if the neighbors approve."

My face turned from a look of relief to one of horror. Facing Jacob again was something I had not thought of until now. I glanced at Snowfire uneasily, knowing full well that this was inevitable. Sooner or later I would have to tell him everything that happened. And hope and pray that he forgave me for everything that might happen.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was fun to write, and yet sad at the same time. But don't worry, this story is far from over! Also, Something I Need is probably one of my favorite songs by OneRepublic, right alongside Ordinary Human. If you watch the music video, you'll find out why ;) Anyways, onto review replies!**

 **dragologistmaster - Thanks, hopefully this chapter sort of answered it XD I wasn't entirely sure how else to write out what would happen in between Oo**

 **Sil - Hehe, he probably was :P And yeah, her dad is an ass, and one we will probably get to see again in future chapters :)**

 **The Crimson Commando - Lol, that is a good question, and one she asks later on. And you'll have to wait and see how that works out ;)**


	18. Finally Home

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was quiet when mom and I approached Jacob's house. They were adjacent to ours, and we had an agreement to share a backyard together, which made it twice as big as all the others. I felt my stomach lurch the moment I heard Princess, their dog, barking. Princess was a tiny cinnamon colored Pomeranian, who had an attitude that matched her bark.

Luckily, she was always friendly with me, but I had a feeling that would all change when she saw Snowfire. While she never showed too much aggression towards other animals, I wasn't sure how she would react to a dog. Especially, a high-strong dog like Princess.

The door opened, and the moment it did, I think his mom would have fainted on the spot had mine not helped her up. Her eyes fell upon me, then to Snowfire when she tried taking everything in. I knew she probably had a dozen questions concerning me.

Like, where I how I'd gotten back so quickly, and, where Snowfire came from. And why I disappeared for so long. My heart was racing so fast that I was positive they could all hear it. The last thing I wanted was to explain where I had been for so long. But, I knew that answering those questions would be inevitable.

"Jacob, you have visitors," his mom called over her shoulder.

I swallowed as I heard footsteps approaching the entrance. His mom stepped aside, her eyes wide as she looked at Snowfire warily. Luckily, she had kept quiet throughout the whole ordeal. I couldn't help but look away as I wondered what choice words she had for allowing a dragon of all creatures stay in our shared backyard.

Jacob stared at me in complete disbelief when he realized who the visitor in question happened to be. Not for the first time, I couldn't meet his eyes as Snowfire nudged my hand gently, aware of the sudden tension filling the air. For a moment, I was afraid he'd turn around and call the cops. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

My heart sank for just a moment. I knew he was still angry with me for everything that had happened at the campgrounds. Before we had left, he was on Jessica's side. That much alone had hurt me, especially since we had been best friends for as long as we knew each other. I realized with a start that Snowfire had been right when she mentioned he probably couldn't be trusted, especially around dragons.

"It's kind of a long story," I explained with a shrug, hoping that would be enough.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. He crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly, and I looked back at mom. She just shook her head as if she had known this would happen.

With a sigh, I finally told him everything that had happened. Minus the involvement I had with SHIELD. I'm sure Fury wouldn't have been too thrilled had I mentioned our little 'agreement'. Besides, there was no point in scaring mom. Once I was finished, I was out of breath once again. Jacob's expression hadn't changed much, but he was now studying me seriously.

"You know, Jessica still blames you for what happened," he said in accusing tone. "Says she might even call the cops on you." I flinched and looked back at mom once again, but again, she didn't say anything. Her expression was just as serious. "But… considering what you did for all of those people, I'd say that takes guts." He added the last part with a mischievous grin, and my eyes widened in disbelief. "I won't tell anyone about her, as long as she doesn't eat the family pet."

' _I can't guarantee that will happen_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement at the looks he and mom gave her. Neither of them expected her to speak. Though, I had to admit that the faces they made were hilarious. ' _You didn't really think I was incapable of sharing my thoughts, did you_?' she added, looking at Jacob accusingly.

I couldn't help but laugh as she nudged me gently. Sometimes her comments made me wonder whether or not she was completely sane. But Snowfire was my best friend, and I wouldn't want her any other way. Besides, life would be too boring if she was predictable. Finally, I looked back at Jacob to see that he was grinning too.

"I really am sorry for everything that happened," I said once the formalities were over. "It feels like… we were meant to go through all of that. To meet each other, I mean."

It helped that Jacob was so easygoing. He nodded in understanding and looked at Snowfire once again. Her chest was puffed out with pride, and I rolled my eyes.

"Still… it's amazing to think that dragons are real," he murmured once mom had left us to speak with his mother; they were most likely going to discuss the fact that there was a dragon living in the backyard, now. "Does she breathe fire like they say in the stories?"

His question only made me roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Of course she does," I retorted. "And ice." Jacob's eyes widened in amazement, and the air around us had suddenly gotten much colder. I looked at Snowfire in surprise before shrugging, realizing she had something to do with the sudden change. "And apparently, control over the temperature around her."

We were both laughing as Snowfire let out a cloud of snow that landed on both our heads. It felt as if everything would be okay. And I couldn't be more than happy with that. Yet it still felt as if something was missing. Something that I should have dealt with a long time ago.

Once I was sure that mom had gone inside and we were alone, I looked at Jacob seriously. We sat down on the swinging bench that overlooked the yard. Snowfire had settled herself down on a warm patch of grass, looking curiously at the squirrels chasing each other on the branches. I could just picture her snapping at them the moment they touched the ground. Hopefully she had enough sense to stay away from them.

"So, what's really on your mind?" Jacob asked as we sat there quietly. I looked at him warily before explaining the news that Fury had given me. Of all the people in the world that I could trust, it was him. Jacob was the only person who knew about what my father had really done to me. I would never forget the way he had comforted me, and reassured me that he would never tell anyone. The moment I had mentioned the serum was when his eyes widened in horror. "You mean he was working on illegal experimentation?" he asked in disbelief.

Though considering who we were talking about, I wasn't too surprised.

"Yeah… and apparently, I was the human in question," I murmured, my voice suddenly turning bitter. "They said the effects could really be nothing, but… from what I've gathered, I can bond with almost any dragon." I shuddered involuntarily as if that had brought back bad memories. "I was also told that in extreme cases, it could turn me into… you know." I shrugged at the last part, not really wanting to delve any deeper. Snowfire looked at me in annoyance as she caught sight of my reluctance.

' _There is nothing wrong with being a dragon_ ,' she reminded me, as if she was offended by what I'd said. I rolled my eyes at that.

Being a dragon wasn't… what I expected. Especially given the fact I'd only just started learning about them. Jacob surprised me by putting a hand on my arm.

"No matter what happens, you'll always have a friend to watch your back," he reassured me.

I couldn't help but wonder if that was true. Would I ever fit in with society if I was ever to change because of this serum?

The thought scared me, especially since I barely knew what the future held for me. The only consolation I had was that at least I wouldn't be alone.

…

A few days had passed since I returned home with Snowfire. Mom had managed to convince Mrs. Faux that she was not a threat. Though his mother had been shocked at first by Snowfire's sudden arrival, she learned to deal with it and even appreciate her. I think she secretly marveled at Snowfire's graceful appearance, though she would never openly admit it. In the end I had spent those few days cleaning things up and spending as much time with mom as possible.

Never before had I thought I would miss her so much when I was away. But being with her now only resolved my thankfulness for choosing to stay. I regretted not going with Hiccup and his friends to Berk. Yet there was still so much I had to finish up in this world before doing that.

Mom was singing at the top of her lungs as 'Shut up and Dance' by WALK THE MOON started playing on the radio as I read a book. It was almost the end of July, and soon we'd be getting ready for school. But not without having some visits beforehand. One of those visits had surprised the living heck out my mom, especially since she was such a huge fan of said visitor. The look on her face when she opened the door after singing was priceless.

"T-Tony Stark?" she gasped in shock, not quite sure how to comprehend the fact that said genius was standing on our front porch. By now I'd dropped my book, forgetting which place I was at as I tried hiding myself. "I'm sorry, where are my manners?" she asked after trying to regain her composure. I stifled a fit of laughter as she tried to keep herself from fangirling. Mom would openly admit that she loved his work, and everything he'd accomplished over the few years. "Why are you here?" she finally managed to ask properly.

"Actually, funny thing about that." I facepalmed at the 'monotone' voice he tried using. "Just thought I might drop by and give something to your kid figured now was a good time before I end up forgetting, again." I peered around the glass door blocking the way into the living room, and mom was glaring right at me. There may have been a thing or two I left out during our little adventure. "Don't be too pissed off with her, she's just playing her part in this."

I held back a sigh before getting up and walking over to the door. Sure enough, Tony looked just as speechless as mom at this point. He had kept the Iron Man armor close by as if to prove his point. Without a second thought I shoved mom back inside the house and closed the door behind us. Tony rose an eyebrow at my rude gesture as I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Do you know how much trouble I'm in now?" I demanded once the point was made clear.

Tony smirked at the look I was giving him. Clearly, he was enjoying this, and I knew at that moment either way I was screwed. Mom would find out sooner or later what had really happened, and she'd be beyond pissed.

"So, I guess you don't want the 'gift' I was about to give you," he said after pulling something out of his pocket. I rose an eyebrow as he tossed something towards me, and I caught the device with ease. To my surprise, it looked just like an iPod. My iPod to be specific. "Managed to work out all the kinks and get it working on solar batteries. So, you don't have to worry about it running out of power. And this is the one you keep in your world."

He tossed me another one that looked a bit more advanced than the one in my left hand, and I eyed it curiously. I had a feeling that the less-advanced device was the one he expected me to use on Berk. Something told me that Hiccup's friends would have had a difficult time adjusting to the modernized technology people from my world were so used to dealing with.

"How did you manage to figure it out?" I asked, realizing how much work that must have taken. For the first time I realized that Tony actually did care. Or at least he pretended to. Whether or not this was just Fury forcing him to work on the device, I was still grateful.

"It wasn't easy, believe me," he muttered crossly. "I hit a few roadblocks and at one point opened a portal to a dead planet." I shuddered at the thought of what that must have looked like. "But eventually Banner was clued in on what I was working on. He helped figure out the coordinates. Rest is probably too complicated for you to understand."

There it was. That same snarky 'I know more than _you_ do' attitude. I'd been waiting for him to make a comment like that just to slug him in the shoulder, and I did just that, earning a glare that followed.

"Well, thanks for not being a _complete_ ass about it," I murmured after guessing what the buttons on each device did. Figuring out the functions shouldn't be too difficult. The one good thing was, I'd learned how to use technology as quickly as possible. Heck, I bet Hiccup could figure it out within minutes if he was given a chance. "Oh, can you do me one more favor?"

I asked, grinning as I looked over my shoulder. I'm sure mom was watching us through the peephole, which would have normally disgusted me, but I knew how much she wanted to meet Tony in person. She was going to freak the moment I suggested they have dinner together. Especially since the house had been a mess just a few minutes before his arrival.

My request wasn't something to be taken lightly. Especially when it involved a genius and billionaire. Said billionaire could have easily turned down my 'favor'. Instead, he seemed almost intrigued. The moment he stepped inside was when I found mom standing by the door, staring at us both in disbelief. Mom looked at me skeptically before I just shrugged, not really sure where this was going.

"So… I thought it would be good to stick around for dinner," Stark finally said after trying to figure out the best explanation for his appearance. I think mom might have passed out from sheer shock if she hadn't been leaning against the wall. Her eyes were wide as moon as she looked at us. "Don't look at me, it was her idea," he added in an accusing tone.

"That sounds… lovely," mom managed to say, her expression priceless.

So, that was how we ended up with a quiet, if not incredibly awkward, evening spent with Tony Stark. Needless to say, my mom was impressed that I was able to get him to stay. I'm sure she had tons of questions to ask after finding out we were already acquainted, but for now I planned on keeping that a secret. Once the dishes were washed and she had cleaned off the table, even getting a signed photo of them together (the look Tony had given her when she made that suggestion was priceless), I took a chance to step outside and test the portal. Snowfire was waiting patiently outside, her wings shuffling with interest as she looked at the devices curiously.

' _What are those_?' she asked as I placed one right by the tree.

It was concealed enough that no one would spot it, hopefully. The last thing I wanted or needed was for someone to discover that the portal existed. I could already imagine the dozens of questions that would follow if that scenario happened.

"A portal," I explained. "One that works in our world, and another that works on Berk." It was obvious to see the difference between them. One was bigger than the other, with panels that looked like they attracted the sunlight. The other one was about the size of my iPod, and it worked in a similar way. Only difference was it was more advanced looking, with the Stark logo on the screen. "So, who's ready to see what the others have been up to?" I asked cheekily.

Snowfire just looked at me incredulously, as if she wasn't sure how to respond to that question. With a roll of my eyes, I pressed the button on my device, still holding the other one in my hand. The moment I did, a blinding light surrounded us both. That was when I knew for sure that the portal had worked.

* * *

 **AN: Somehow it feels as if this chapter was rushed... but there wasn't much else to add. I don't like posting short chapters, as most readers have probably guessed already. Anywho, I'm posting this just before I go to work. Gotta love posting things at the last minute ;)**

 **The Crimson Commando - Lol, unless she is willing to share the location of said portal, that might not happen anytime soon :P**

 **Sil - Hope that reaction was good enough :) Again, I feel like it was rushed, but maybe that's just me. And don't worry, her time's coming ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks! While it was only his mom (oddly enough, his father isn't mentioned too often Oo), I hope it was still good enough.**


	19. Arrival On Berk

**Chapter Nineteen**

The blinding light began to fade once I felt a rush of cold wind hit my face. For a moment I could hardly breathe until the wind had died down. I was able to take in my surroundings once I could see properly. And when I did, I held back a cry of what most people would say was joy. Instead, I was confused and a little scared. This place was familiar, in more ways than one. Rocky walls surrounded me, and I stood in front of a large lake. It was a cove, and just above the rocky walls was a small opening that had a shield propped between rocks.

I rose an eyebrow at the sight, wondering where the shield came from. If I had to guess, Hiccup was the one who left it there. He mentioned that Toothless had stayed in a cove for a while before the battle against the Red Death.

' _Is something wrong_?' Snowfire asked when she noticed my shocked reaction. I shook my head and scrambled out of that posture. This place looked too familiar for my liking. I couldn't place why, but I knew it couldn't be good. With that thought in mind, I quickly hid the portal device between two rocks where the sunlight hit it just right. ' _Why hide the device if you plan on visiting this place again_?'

"Because I'd rather not have this fall in the wrong hands," I replied. "Besides, it's better to perform a test drive before actually letting them know it exists." Well, letting the others know at least. I didn't want the twins returning to Vegas just to wreak havoc. Snowfire didn't seem pleased with that answer, but at least she didn't ask more questions. Instead, she looked around the cove curiously, noticing the scorch marks covering an area nearby. "Does any of this place look familiar to you?" I couldn't help but ask, remembering that this was the world she had come from.

' _I do not remember the cove_ ,' she replied, looking around warily. ' _The island smells familiar, though_.' I looked at her in surprise, then shook my head. Dragons did have a stronger sense of smell, I supposed. The last thing she remembered, if I recalled correctly, was being chased down by Hiccup and his friends. ' _Perhaps it is best I do not stay here_.'

I nodded in understanding at her reluctance, suddenly realizing there was more going on than she'd tell me.

"Okay, we don't have to go anywhere near the village," I decided. "Let's just go home before they find out about us."

Before either of could say anything, a screech sounded in the air. Snowfire stiffened at the sound, but it was a little too familiar for my liking. My eyes widened as I caught sight a black shadow falling over the cove. Snowfire let out a warning snarl that sent the shadow veering in another direction. All the while, I noticed someone was riding on the back of said shadow, who happened to be looking at me in shock.

"Alex?" he asked in disbelief as Toothless landed nearby.

I only stared back, not sure what to say as Toothless ran over and nearly knocked me to the ground. By the time he was finished, I couldn't shake off my laughter. I hadn't realized until then just how much I missed the Night Fury's antics.

"It's good to see you too, Toothless," I managed to say once the Night Fury had let me up. I brushed off my pants before looking at Hiccup warily. "Hey," was all I could say.

"H-How did you get here?"

I didn't miss the confusion in his voice, and he had every right to be. Yet I couldn't shake off the sense of relief that someone had discovered I was here. Maybe that would help explain things better, especially when more people from Berk begin to discover who I was.

"It's kind of a long story," I finally explained, trying to shrug off whatever was bothering me. Quickly I delve into what Tony had told me, hoping that would be enough for him to understand. Fortunately, Hiccup was good at listening. His eyes lit up with understanding once I mentioned the portal that Tony was working on. "And that's pretty much how I ended up here," I finished, feeling a bit tired from talking so long.

Aside from that, it was late back in our world. Mom was probably worried sick again. After leaving her for so long like I did, I had a feeling that it would take more than a few months to regain her trust. Not that I couldn't blame her. I'd left so unexpected, and without too much of an explanation until I was able to get back home.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," he admitted. My eyes lit up with hope when I noticed he was grinning. In the short amount of time we had known each other, I was more than happy to see him again. "I'm glad you're back." I nodded, not able to hide my own sheepish grin.

"Me too," I added. "Though my mom's probably not gonna be too thrilled. I kind of left after dinner, so she doesn't know where I am…" By now I was rambling, and it took a few seconds for me to realize I was looking for excuses to get away.

Neither of said anything as Hiccup suddenly reached my side and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I could hardly believe what was happening. My heart was racing from his warm embrace, and heat rose to my cheeks. We stood there in silence, until Toothless pushed his way through and stood between us.

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup laughed as Toothless smiled his toothless smile. "So, are you planning on staying for a while?"

His question caught me off guard, and for a moment I thought of saying no. But part of me really wanted to stay, especially as I imagined what the rest of Berk looked like. After giving it some thought, despite my exhaustion, I agreed. Who am I to turn down an offer at exploring the island?

Of course, Hiccup's idea of an island tour was very different from mine. We flew on our dragons, soaring high through the clouds until finally it was within full view. From this viewpoint, I could see pillars that marked the entrance to Berk. Upon closer inspection they were actually two large statues. Sea stacks littered the island, and lovely looking beaches surrounded it along with huge mountainous glaciers.

"This is amazing," I admitted, noticing the vast forest that stretched beyond where the cove had been. This island really was a lot bigger than I realized. And more familiar at that. I wondered why it seemed so familiar to begin with. "So… have you told your dad about what happened? Or anyone else for that matter?" Hiccup looked away uneasily, and I suddenly had a feeling this was about to get awkward.

' _Is there something you would like to share, hatchling_?' Snowfire added, looking at him accusingly.

"Well, I told my dad about you, and Snowfire," he explained, still looking a bit uneasy. "He wasn't exactly fond of the idea about letting anyone outside our village visit." This time it was my turn to look at Hiccup in surprise. "Especially if that someone is with a White Terror."

"Isn't that just peachy?" I groaned. Something told me that it would take time for them to trust me. Time wasn't exactly on my side since summer was almost over. Soon school would begin, along with whatever 'training' Director Fury forced me to partake in. "Well, I suppose we better make ourselves scarce before they find out we're here."

' _If such foolish humans tried to stop me, they would learn I am not one to be trifled with_ ,' Snowfire growled in as much of a menacing tone as she could. Hiccup had Toothless land on a sea stack close to the island, and Snowfire reluctantly did the same.

"You don't _have_ to leave," Hiccup said, sounding sheepish. "I think once my dad meets you, he'll realize that you're not a threat."

I looked at Hiccup skeptically, not sure whether that was a good idea. Sure, he and his friends had accepted me, but that wasn't until after I'd nearly died in the battle. And Astrid still didn't entirely trust me. Though secretly I thought she was jealous.

Eventually it was decided that we would visit the village together, on foot. I figured it was safer considering Hiccup knew the area better. Boy was I wrong. First thing to happen was some random Viking throwing an axe in my direction, only to be stopped by Snowfire who caught it with her teeth. Said Viking stopped and stared at her in shock as she split the wooden part in half.

' _Try that again_ ,' she snarled, her eyes narrowed dangerously. ' _I dare you, human_!'

Toothless warbled in concern as a rather large and intimidating man approached us. Now if I thought Director Fury and Natasha were intimidating, this man pretty much made them look like nothing. Well, except for Natasha. She was always a bit scary looking when angered. The man in question glared down at Hiccup as he just grinned sheepishly back.

"Hey… dad," he greeted awkwardly. "Have you met Alex?"

Faster than I could react, I was suddenly thrown into the pit of the lion's den. My eyes widened as I looked at Hiccup's father, trying not to flinch under his piercing gaze.

"Hi, sir." Of course, my voice would come out as a terrified squeak. The looks Hiccup and Toothless gave me were priceless. "I, uh, apologize for my sudden intrusion. I was just passing by when I ran into Hiccup."

I seriously wished a hole would open up and swallow me. The awkward silence that followed only made things worse. I wasn't even sure what to say as the two Vikings stared at us incredulously. They were both intimidating at first-sight, and I tried not to show just how nervous I was.

' _Should I rip his throat out_?' Snowfire questioned, looking down at me curiously.

Luckily, she hadn't meant for him to hear it, and I held back a sigh of relief as he rose an eyebrow. Last thing I wanted was for these people to attack Snowfire because she had a tendency to threaten with words rather than action.

"This is the brave warrior you were talking about the other day?" he asked when a few more seconds had passed. Then he did something none of us were expecting. He burst out laughing, a noise loud enough to shake the ground. "Son, you really had me going! 'A brave warrior who took on the Red Death all by herself'?" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. Okay, now I was beginning to feel insulted. "She doesn't seem much bigger than Astrid… don't tell her I said that."

While I was grateful he didn't see me as a threat, I was annoyed that Stoick had to point out my flaws. Then again, he wasn't the first person to do that.

"So… you're not mad about her being here?" Hiccup asked skeptically.

His father just smiled and looked down at me before shaking his head.

"Of course not. You would know if I was angry, Hiccup. She's welcome to stay as long as she wants, so long as the White Terror doesn't threaten the village," he replied. "Spitelout, a word in the Great Hall," he suddenly added to the Viking who had been watching with narrowed eyes.

Both Hiccup and I let out sighs of relief once they were gone. That was almost too easy. I knew that Hiccup had told his father about our world. But why were they so willing to accept my sudden arrival? Didn't that seem a little fishy?

Luckily, we didn't have time to delve on it. Hiccup had shown me the most important aspects of the village. From the forge (the man inside was just as intimidating as his father, known as Gobber), to the Great Hall and beyond. People had stared at us in shock, or more likely Snowfire. A few of them had given us a wide birth, not sure if she was a threat. I could see a few of them were curious as to whether the stories about White Terrors were true. By the time we had reached the plaza, the rest of the Dragon Riders had arrived.

"Alex, it's great to see you again!" Snotlout was the first to say as soon as he climbed off Hookfang. Hookfang just rolled his eyes and swatted his tail across Snotlout's face, earning a glare.

"Yeah, this is just great… wait, what are we happy about?" Tuffnut asked.

"Don't know, must be something important though," Ruffnut added.

Oh, how I missed the twins and their antics. It was strange how quickly I'd gotten used to dealing with them. Even Astrid seemed to get over the trust issues she had earlier. Though, that didn't mean she planned on making life any easier for me.

"So, does this mean you're staying, or leaving again?" Astrid asked once the twins had started fighting.

Fishlegs and Snotlout were watching from the background, both looking at us expectantly. I had a feeling Snotlout was hoping for a fight. Fishlegs was a bit more difficult to judge. While he was more than happy to spew out information about dragons, he was quieter compared to Snotlout and the twins. I would never admit out loud that I had an appreciation for his more gentle-side.

"Well, this is just a test visit," I explained sheepishly. "Tony built a portal that connected our two worlds, but I'm not sure how long it's going to last. Plus, I kind of left without telling my mom."

"You better visit again," Astrid suddenly snapped, and for a moment I was afraid she'd start duking it out then and there. Something kept telling me that she still didn't entirely trust me. "You still owe me a sparring session."

Snowfire hummed in amusement and pressed her snout against my hand. Astrid's curt, yet friendly response made me blink in surprise.

' _That would not end well, for either of you_ ,' Snowfire mused.

I smirked, thinking back to what agreements I had made with SHIELD. Astrid was in for a nasty surprise.

 **AN: Yay for double updates! Well, for two different stories XD So, I have a quick question for my lovely readers: Should I transition to Iron Man 3? Or should I skip that and have a few filler chapters before continuing onto HTTYD 2? Either way, I'd love to hear your opinions.**

 **The Crimson Commando - Lol, I feel like that meeting was a bit underwhelming. At least Spitelout had a good first encounter with them XD**

 **Sil - Hehe, if he can catch her that is :P Snowfire wouldn't let that happen.**

 **KupcakeKrazed101 - Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring, I feel like I missed out on something... but then again, maybe I'm just overseeing things again.**

 **dragologistmaster - Well, hopefully that was good enough for now :) We'll be seeing more of it later on, the next few chapters might be a bit boring since she's starting high school senior year.**

 **becca-bug-01 - Thank you! I really appreciate your review ^^**


	20. Snowfire's Island

**Chapter Twenty**

The summer days seemed to dwindle fast after that. I spent any of my free time getting ready for senior year. Hiccup would visit as often as he could after being introduced to my mom, who actually appreciated his calming demeanor compared to most teenagers his age. It was probably a good thing she had yet to meet his friends. Something told me she'd be in for a nasty shock. I'd taken it upon myself to learn Norse while I could, with Hiccup's help of course. His patience was incredible, especially considering how often I failed at enunciating each word. He was actually adjusting well to life in the modern world, which surprised me and scared me a little.

I could already imagine a world where Hiccup and his friends adjusted to modern technology. The gang had already caused enough chaos as it was when they were thrown across the United States. Heck, the twins were already talking about going back to Vegas to cause more trouble, and I had no doubt they were capable of doing just that.

Hiccup had also taken the time to teach me Norse since that was the main language in Berk. It had taken some getting used to adjusting to an entirely new language, but his patience never seemed to waver. There were a few times when we would take a break and go for a flight, but other than that, it was serious business.

The biggest adjustment for me was learning how to defend myself. SHIELD had offered a rigorous training program after I agreed to Director Fury's terms. While it wasn't the best option I could come up with, it was better than nothing. Especially since Natasha Romanoff was the one who trained me. She wasn't the least bit happy with that decision; I had a feeling that she had been forced into teaching me thanks to the agreement I made with Fury. She was usually frustrated by the end of our sparring sessions, and I couldn't blame her for wanting to get out as quickly as possible.

I wouldn't admit that I was grateful for what she had taught me. But I knew this was SHIELD's doing, and their way of tempting me to join. Mom still didn't know about my involvement, and assumed it was just another visit to Berk. I hated going behind her back for various reasons. It wouldn't be long before she discovered the bruise marks and welts forming on my arms and legs. The last thing I needed was to explain that whole story. Mom would freak if she found out what was really going on.

Snowfire was eyeing a bird sitting on a branch above her, chirping noisily at the imposing threat she posed. Jacob's parents had put a bird feeder in the back of their house, and usually it was bustling with sparrows, warblers and robins. Today, however, it was different. Snowfire had scared most of them away as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

' _I did not think these creatures were so annoying_ ,' she grumbled once I'd arrived from another training session. Usually I was exhausted by the end of them. Natasha's idea of training was 'work until your bones are numb'. I never realized until than just how difficult of a task that was, especially when it came to hiding those most recent injuries. Snowfire looked at me in surprise when she noticed the look I was giving her. ' _You are pushing yourself, little one_ ,' she added in an accusing tone.

"I have to," I muttered. "You heard what Fury said about Hydra… they'll stop at nothing to get what they want. I have to be ready for anything." Snowfire rested her snout on my shoulder as I leaned against her. "I'm just worried," I added in a whisper. "I don't want my mom or anyone else I care about getting caught in the crossfire."

I wondered if the guilt I felt would ever ebb away. Natasha had warned me that I would more than likely feel those emotions because of what Hydra was capable of. To know that lives were in danger because of me only made me feel that much worse.

' _Of course, you would worry about the safety of others over your own_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement. ' _Perhaps an evening flight will soothe your nerves_.'

I looked at her in surprise before shrugging in agreement. That actually did sound like a good idea. Getting away from the stress of our world was always a good thing. The best part was, nobody knew about the portal other than my mom and the whole of SHIELD. Something told me that would only end in disaster if the rest of the world had known about the portal. Or, that dragons existed. SHIELD made some kind of cover story about the Red Death, making it seem as if it had been a training simulation gone wrong.

And so, we were off to Berk. Evening flights were my favorite time of the day. Usually, we spent them alone, but every now and then Hiccup and Toothless would join us. This was one of those nights I just wanted to be alone. The flight was oddly peaceful as Snowfire took dips and turns around the edge of Berk, keeping a fair distance from the island. Anyone with good vision could clearly see her arrival if they had been watching closely. Snowfire was skilled at blending in with the clouds, though. We'd learned to use this to our advantage when we wanted to be alone together.

Eventually, Snowfire reached an island that was a few miles from Berk. It was smaller than Berk, and it had a thick band of trees covering the majority of the island, along with huge cliffs that overlooked the ocean. A rocky field lay smack in the middle of the island as if it was formed like this on purpose. I blinked in surprise when Snowfire landed on the field with ease. She hummed in amusement at the look I was giving her.

"What is this place?" I asked curiously. Snowfire tilted her head to one side as a Terrible Terror suddenly flew past us. It squawked in surprise at the sight of Snowfire before banking towards a nearby tree and crashing into a branch. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight before checking to make sure it wasn't injured. "Looks like you're okay, little guy," I murmured after noticing the fact that it was just staring at me blankly.

' _This is where I lived before those humans discovered my presence_ ,' Snowfire explained. ' _It was far from the nest of dragons, but close enough that I could keep an eye on them and the village_.'

Huh, I guess that made sense. I remembered what Hiccup had said about his father discovering a large white beast attacking the Viking ship. She hadn't been part of the usual raids at the time. When the humans made peace with dragons, Snowfire was quickly discovered soon after. It made sense that Stoick the Vast would be afraid of her.

The really weird thing was, this island seemed almost as familiar as the island of Berk. Once again, I couldn't explain that feeling, or the fact that Hiccup had agreed with me when he mentioned that same feeling.

"What were you doing to make them so angry?" I couldn't help but ask _._

' _They were invading my island_ ,' she growled in response. ' _Of course, I would have done what any other dragon would do. I chased them away. Those men do not understand what it is like living among them_.'

For once, I wasn't sure how to answer that comment. I'd always seen Snowfire as the violent type towards humans, for many reasons. SHIELD tried keeping her as their prisoner, and that had ended in miserable failure in their part. And before SHIELD, these people had tried attacking her just because they were invading her island. I could see both sides of the story.

"Maybe it's best we just drop the subject… I mean, you've managed to steer clear of them this far," I murmured warily. "I'm sure Stoick will be more than willing to let you in the village, if he just saw what you were capable of."

' _If he saw what I was capable of, he would be shaking in his boots,_ ' Snowfire snapped, covering my face in a cloud of snow in the process.

I couldn't help but laugh as I tossed what was left of the snow back, earning a bemused expression.

We stayed on the island until the moon started rising. That was when I realized just how late it was. I looked at Snowfire warily, realizing mom was probably not gonna be happy when I got back. She was already unhappy enough with the fact that I kept visiting this world. Knowing that I went behind her back would only make things more complicated.

Luckily, we had gotten home before mom started to notice. Nonetheless, she was busy cooking dinner as I walked inside. She looked at me in surprise before returning to the meal she was preparing.

"So, how was your flight?" she asked, and that was enough to catch me off guard. For a moment, I couldn't figure out what she had meant until she gestured for the window that looked out into the backyard. "I know where you go, don't play the 'innocent' act with me."

"Um… sorry… I was actually on my own this time," I explained sheepishly, already realizing where she was getting at. Mom rose an eyebrow as she looked at me seriously. "Mom, you've got to stop worrying about that. Hiccup isn't that kind of person."

My face turned bright red the moment those words left my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. That was when mom burst out laughing at the expression I was giving her.

"You should see the look on your face!" she exclaimed after catching her breath. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." I shook my head and looked at her in annoyance after realizing where she was getting at. "You're so afraid of letting me know the truth about that world… Alex, I'm happy that you've made more friends with people your age, especially friends like that Hiccup. If spending time with them is what you really want, then I don't have a problem with it. As long as you can continue with your school work."

My eyes widened in surprise as she said that. Part of me half expected to argue and say I should stay here in this world. That we had no part on Berk. Hearing those words was strangely reassuring, especially when I knew I didn't deserve them. I couldn't help but give mom a welcoming hug as she turned off the stove.

"Thanks, mom. You have no idea how much that means to me," I whispered.

And that much was true. I didn't plan on stopping my visits to Berk. Hiccup's friends could be an unruly bunch, but, I found myself getting along with them more than I would with the people from my world, ironically enough. I just hoped mom knew what she was getting herself into.

 **AN: I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted D: I've just been busy working on all my other stories that I just lost track of this one. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. I'm definitely thinking of including Iron Man 3, and Thor Dark World... I just need to figure out how to include Alex, Hiccup and the rest of the gang into the mix ;)**

 **KupcakeKrazed101 - Lol, it's okay. The kiss probably won't happen anytime soon. In this story, there's probably going to be a lot of complication with their relationship. Especially given Alex's involvement with SHIELD.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks, I'm glad you feel that way, because like I said, I am planning to add her into the mix without making it seem too OC... hopefully :P**

 **Sil - Nope, she doesn't. That's what makes it fun :P**

 **Wild Cat 214 - Oh, I can't wait for them to square off against each other. That's gonna be fun to see. Or maybe Astrid fight's Natasha and gets a taste of what it's like to fight a Master Spy ;) And yeah, I'm gonna have fun with Dark World and how they all meet Thor, and his reaction to seeing the dragons should be hilarious too.**


	21. Part Two: Winds of Change

**Chapter Twenty One**

" _All this life still yet to live and they can hardly wait, They can laugh They can cry, The future looks so beautiful and bright, They can dance under the moonlight, 'Cause God is smilin' down on them tonight And she wants to stay right here, Make it last for a hundred more years…"_ – A Hundred More Years, Francesca Battistelli

* * *

It amazed me at how fast life went by in just a month. Summer was over, and with that began first week of senior year. Jacob and Jessica were still going out, much to my annoyance. There wasn't anything I could do to change his mind. He was infatuated with her, despite everything she had done. Fortunately, that didn't stop us from being best friends. I was more than grateful for his support, especially with how stressful the first few weeks were.

School itself was a pain. Between all the different courses and everything else, I was beyond stressed out. Luckily, there were great ways to take out said stress. Natasha was more than surprised by how much more effort I'd put into my training sessions. From that to spending time on Berk with Hiccup and his friends, I managed to keep my stress level down.

Which happened to be a good thing when it came to dealing with everyday problems around school. Other students like Jessica hadn't helped matters. I knew that she went out of her way to make my life miserable, and for whatever reason, anyone who followed her felt the same way.

"So, have you heard the rumors about those strange animals that were seen in Vegas during the summer?" I paused at my locker at the sound of Abigail's voice. We never really did make up after the whole incident during the camping trip. Partly I blamed myself. But she still blamed me for what had happened to Jessica, who was now her best friend. The two of them were just plain rotten to anyone who crossed them, which meant I was usually their main target. "Apparently they looked more like dragons then people were expecting. You should've seen the way the media hyped it up."

"Yeah… my mom said those people were probably drunk," Jessica sneered. "I mean, really? Dragons? It's bad enough we saw that beast that was with the freak." She looked pointedly in my direction, and I just rolled my eyes as I took out my calculus book. Some things never changed. "Whatever happened to that thing? I'm sure there's a logical explanation behind its appearance."

"First off, that 'thing' isn't a beast," I snapped after slamming my locker door, earning looks of surprise from them both. "Second, she's got more heart and courage than you bozos ever will."

Oh, if only they knew what I was capable of. I promised myself that I wouldn't use the techniques Natasha taught me in public. Not unless it was absolutely necessary. Even _she_ had agreed it was probably best to keep them hidden.

"You can't even defend yourself properly!" Abigail laughed, earning a smirk from Jessica. "I don't know what I ever saw in you, but I'm glad we're finished."

My fists clenched as I glared at them. On any normal circumstance, I'd leave them be. But anyone who offended Snowfire when she wasn't around would soon learn the hard way that that kind of behavior was not acceptable. Not by me or her. Jessica only grinned cheekily as she noticed they were getting to me.

"I think we've made the freak mad," she crowed. "Maybe we'd better leave before she does something stupid again." It was strange, the amount of anger that surged through me. For a moment, it almost felt as if I could sense Snowfire's conscience blend with my own. I couldn't shake off the rage that was building within me. "Must be sad that even your best friend hates you… and even worse that my boyfriend used to be your only friend."

That did it. My eyes widened when I saw a flicker of scales run up and down my arms. Jessica hadn't noticed it, but Abigail did. Her face went pale as she jabbed Jessica with her elbow, catching the other girl's attention. All I could do was stare at them blankly as I tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

"I think it's time for us to go," Abigail stuttered as she dragged Jessica away.

I held back a sigh of relief once they were gone. The tension immediately faded away, and I found myself struggling to keep calm. The rage had subsided as I grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder. This was definitely something I wasn't expecting. The whole scales running up my arm thing creeped me out. If anyone could get to the bottom of this, it was SHIELD.

…

' _I'll be back hopefully before dinner… if not, don't wait for me_ ,' — Alex.

The text message I sent was more of a warning. Mom had no idea of my involvement with SHIELD, which was probably a good thing. The moment I had gotten home, I stopped in the backyard and told Snowfire what had happened. She was more than surprised when I told her about the scales and feeling her anger as my own, though secretly I think she was pleased as well.

' _Those hatchlings are more irritating then the ones on that island,_ ' she explained as she caught my surprise.

I nodded in agreement, realizing that she was right. Jessica made even Snotlout look good, which was saying something. Hiccup had told me enough stories to realize that Snotlout had always been a bit of a bully. Though, they still looked out for one another because they were cousins. Not for the first time, I had to wonder how the two of them were even related.

That was what led us to meeting with Director Fury in the SHIELD headquarters. It was a location not too well known in Washington D.C., and we had to navigate our way between the flight patterns and avoiding public scrutiny. Luckily, we'd arrived earlier than I was expecting, and to my surprise, we weren't alone upon arrival.

Steve was waiting outside the main entrance of the building, as a few people dressed in fancy suits stopped to stare at us in amazement. Or Snowfire. I wasn't sure who attracted more attention. Her smug appearance though told me that she was more than pleased with their reactions.

"Did he get my message?" was all I could ask as Steve looked at us curiously.

"He's got a medical team waiting inside," he explained after glancing at Snowfire. "Though I'm not sure they'd approve her being there."

' _I would like to see them try and chase me away_ ,' Snowfire retorted, letting out a cloud of smoke to prove her point. If SHIELD knew what was good for them, they would not do anything to hurt her. Otherwise they would feel my wrath as well. That wouldn't end well for anyone. Though as we got closer to the front entrance, I could see what Steve meant. The doors weren't exactly big enough for Snowfire to fit through. I was so used to the buildings in Berk accommodating a dragon's size. ' _Perhaps I will wait out here_ ,' she muttered after realizing the same thing.

I patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. "We shouldn't be too long… hopefully," I murmured.

It was oddly quiet as I followed Steve into the building. The entrance itself resembled that of an office building you would find in Washington. The front desk was littered with paperwork and a few people typing away at computers. Some of them had stopped from their work and looked at us before returning to their usual business, acting as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"So, what exactly did happen?" Steve asked as we headed down a narrow hallway.

I tried to keep myself busy by looking at whatever I could to avoid a proper explanation. Even I wasn't sure what had happened… at least that was my suspicion. Something told me I already knew.

"Well, I was back in high school getting ready to leave when I ran into a couple of… classmates." My eyes narrowed as memories of the incident came rushing back. "They were saying… things that I shouldn't repeat out loud. About me, and Snowfire. I got angry, but it didn't feel like my anger… I don't know how to describe it. After that…" I stopped myself as I pictured the scales, and sudden fear struck me. "It's kind of hard to describe what happened after that."

Steve looked at me in surprise as I fumbled with my hair. Of course, he wouldn't know what it was like being the main target of bullies. Being Captain America probably gave him a huge advantage to whatever issues were thrown his way.

"Does this happen often?" I held back another sigh of frustration, already knowing where he was going with this.

"More than you know," I muttered crossly.

He was ready to say something else when we reached the medical bay. Once again, I felt a rush of relief as I walked inside. Luckily, he didn't follow me this time. I guessed it was to give me some necessary space. The nurse who looked me over had taken a few blood samples before returning to some fancy looking computer system. We didn't talk much, and the awkward silence was almost overwhelming.

I jumped as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Honestly, I had almost forgotten about it until now. I looked down to see that mom had gotten my message after returning home from work. I hadn't even realized how late it was until that moment. Normally Snowfire and I would fly around Berk with Toothless and Hiccup. I hoped they didn't take our lack of appearance personally.

' _Is everything okay? Jacob told me what happened in school_.'

That was enough to make me roll my eyes. Of course, Jacob would tell her everything. And spy on me for that matter. Hopefully, he left out the scales thing. I didn't want her freaking out if it was nothing.

' _I'm fine_ ,' I replied. ' _Just a little on edge… had to get away for a few hours and figure things out. Did Hiccup stop by?_ '

A few seconds passed before she responded.

' _He did. He was worried when you didn't show up_.' I could imagine how smug she sounded as she typed that. ' _I told him you'd be back later tonight_.'

I was ready to answer when the door clicked open. My eyes widened as Director Fury stepped inside. He didn't look too happy when the nurse left without a word, leaving behind her work in the process. Then again, I rarely knew what that expression would look like.

"Any idea just how much trouble it is explaining why there's a dragon outside our windows?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Well, I figured it was easier than squeezing her through those tiny doors," I retorted. Director Fury just pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. I shrugged and looked away, suddenly feeling uneasy about the whole situation. "So… any idea what's going on with me?" I asked cautiously.

His expression told me everything I needed to know. Something had gone wrong with the serum. Or something had gone horribly right. Either way, there would be hell to pay if people began to find out about it. I still hadn't told Hiccup what SHIELD told me about the serum.

"From the intel we were able to gather – and there wasn't much – the serum didn't work right away like your father was hoping," he explained as if this was an everyday occurrence. "Hydra has always been known for illegal human experimentation, and what your father was working on couldn't make the mark."

"So, I was just another test subject?" I asked in disbelief.

I knew my father was cruel, he had always been that way, but this was just downright wrong. How old was I when he used that serum? Why had mom never bothered questioning his methods? I tried keeping most of what he did to me a secret for a reason, but mom must have known that something was wrong. She couldn't have possibly been that naïve.

"That seems to be the case," he replied flatly. "If what you're saying about those abilities are true, then it might be best to stay and run a few tests. I've already asked Doctor Banner to stop by and offer a hand."

The idea of meeting Bruce Banner would have normally left me feeling giddy with excitement. I was a huge fan of his work, especially on his early Gamma testing. But my mind was spinning at the realization of what my father had really done to me. I wanted to know where he had gotten dragon DNA in the first place. Or why he knew so much about the dragons on Berk before this had all happened. There was still so much I needed to know.

"What about school? Or my mom? She'd freak if I was gone for more than a week," I muttered, realizing that was true.

She was already annoyed enough that I constantly visited Berk when I should be working on school and all of that. But my grades were good, and that was more than encouraging enough for me.

"We'll take care of that," he reassured me. "Doctor Banner will be on the Hellicarrier."

I nodded absentmindedly, having no idea where the Hellicarrier would be in the first place. All that kept running through my mind was that this would not end well. If I was developing powers because of the serum, I didn't know how the people of Berk would react. Or my mom for that matter. There had to be some way of hiding it from them.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry for the long wait D: I had this chapter all typed up, but I just wasn't sure the quality would be good enough... I guess we'll have to see. As for what the serum has done to Alex, I think a lot of people are gonna figure it out now ;) Should be interesting to see how the people of Berk react when they see the change.**

 **Sil - Yep, indeed he is :)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	22. Clouded Doubts

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Finding the Hellicarrier wasn't nearly as difficult as I was expecting. Snowfire had not been happy about my decision to stay for a few days. But I knew that I would never sleep properly without knowing exactly what was wrong with me. Between Snowfire and convincing my mom of where I was, I'm not sure who was more difficult. On top of it she had told me that Hiccup stopped by again, only to find out that I wasn't around. I hated lying to him. It felt even worse knowing where I was.

"So, you're the… kid they were talking about."

I blushed a little as Doctor Banner looked at me incredulously. Somehow, I wasn't surprised by his lack of enthusiasm. From the reports I had read, he wasn't the most popular physician in the world. He had every reason not to trust me after everything that had happened to him. From the stories I gathered, he had been in hiding for a while until SHIELD finally tracked him down.

"Yeah… I guess so," I muttered with a shrug. Awkward silence filled the room as he went to work immediately, reading the notes the nurse had already written earlier. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here?" I finally found the courage to ask.

On any normal occasion, I would not ask such a question to my favorite idol. From the files I had read, Bruce had been on the run for years. The military saw him as a threat because of the 'Other Guy', whatever that meant. I was well aware of his condition concerning the Hulk, but that didn't bother me.

Bruce looked at me in surprise, clearly not expecting the question. I shrugged and looked away, suddenly feeling shy again as I realized he was trying to avoid making things anymore awkward.

"Director Fury told me about your… history," he explained, careful not to tread on a story I was not too happy about. I rose an eyebrow at that as he returned to looking down at the files. "If what he says is true, and these readings are true, then it's possible that whatever happened the other day is just the beginning."

Well, I was expecting that kind of answer. What I wasn't expecting was for him to show me the files in questions.

"That doesn't really explain why you decided to show up now," I deadpanned.

To my surprise, Bruce actually smiled at that.

"You know how to get to the point," he said, suddenly taking on a casual position. "Why do _you_ think I'm here?"

I looked at Bruce warily before glancing back at the papers. The files read that my 'abilities' had been dormant for most of my life. It was only until meeting Snowfire, Hiccup and the others that they started to develop.

"Curiosity," I replied, my voice oddly calm. "You're curious about what I can do… what I'm capable of."

The look that followed told me that I was right. This whole idea about me becoming some kind of dragon hybrid was downright terrifying. I had no idea what would happen in the future. The only thing I did know was that I wouldn't likely be accepted on Berk. I could already picture the people in the village chasing me away because of how different I was.

"Tony was right about you," Bruce suddenly remarked.

I looked at him in surprise once again, wondering what that was supposed to mean. He didn't dwell on it. Instead he went to work focusing on more tests to ensure that their theory was right. All the while I was beginning to feel like this would never end. It's a good thing yesterday was Friday, otherwise there would be hell to pay with mom. She didn't want me missing out on school unless there was a valid reason.

"We'll need to run a few more tests, but it doesn't seem like the serum is life threatening," Bruce said once he'd stood up.

Was that really the only reason they'd started running those tests?

"So… what does that mean?" I asked nervously.

"It means…" Bruce took a deep breath before trying to explain it in a way that I would understand, "the serum running through your blood is complicated. I've only just begun to understand what it's capable of… what _you're_ capable of. Why it's only just begun working is something we're still trying to figure out."

All I could do was nod in understanding. The whole situation was strange enough. But to have the whole of SHIELD looking into this was bizarre. I shook my head at the thought. There was still so much going on in my life that I couldn't focus on one thing.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" I asked once we'd left the lab.

To my surprise, he followed me outside to where Snowfire was waiting. Her eyes were narrowed thoughtfully as she looked down at him.

' _What was so important that I could not be with you_?' she demanded, lowering her muzzle so that it was inches away from my face. The look Bruce gave her was priceless. I don't know what was funnier. Her staring down someone who had the potential to destroy an entire city, or his eyes bulging out in shock. Her lips curled with unease as she lifted her head and glared at him. ' _And just who might this be_?' she added warily.

"Easy, Snow," I reassured her as she pressed her snout against my open hand. "He's not a threat."

' _He is not what he appears_ ,' she growled, a sound that would have sent anyone else running away. Bruce just looked at her in amazement as she stared him down.

"And here I thought I've seen everything," he said after a few seconds of awkward silence. "She's never tried to hurt you?" he asked as I patted her on the shoulder.

That question caught me by surprise. Snowfire had never actually tried hurting me. Even upon first meeting her, she had merely watched me from a distance. Dragons weren't the vicious creatures people made them out to be in myths and legends. I knew from that moment that there was still so much to learn about them. I shook my head in response as Snowfire nudged me affectionately.

"I should probably get going," I murmured warily. "My mom's probably worried sick…"

Not to mention I really wanted to visit Berk again and tell Hiccup what had happened. I didn't want him worrying over my mistakes.

Luckily, Bruce nor SHIELD had stopped me this time. Snowfire took off and headed back to my place the moment we were allowed to leave. My shoulders sagged in relief once we were far enough from the Hellicarrier. News of what Bruce had discovered was still eating at my mind, and Snowfire sensed my unease.

' _Something is bothering you_ ,' she said in an accusing tone.

I looked down at the clouds below us, realizing how high she was flying to avoid any planes in our path.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I told her. "Besides, this is something I probably shouldn't talk about."

Snowfire rolled her eyes as she caught whatever was bothering me. Talking was usually something I loved to do, especially if it meant getting something off my chest. Snowfire had already proven that it was a useful skill to have when I was stressed.

' _Speak your mind now, hatchling_ ,' she snapped in annoyance. ' _Or I will just leave you somewhere until you do_.'

This time, I rolled my eyes at that, though I knew she was telling the truth. The last time she pulled off that trick, I nearly lost my lunch. I wasn't in any hurry to let her spiral out of control in the air with me still on her back.

"I guess I'm just worried about how Hiccup and my mom will react," I admitted sheepishly. I explained what had happened, and by the time I was finished, I was out of breath. Snowfire had slowed down until we reached my place, and landed in the backyard. "It's kind of hard to accept someone who could turn into some dragon-hybrid creature," I finished with a shrug, not bothering to hide the fear that was threatening to overwhelm me.

' _Perhaps they will be more accepting than you realize_ ,' Snowfire tried reassuring me.

My mind was clouded with doubt as I wondered if she was right. Sure, my mom would accept me no matter what I was. But I wasn't sure how Hiccup would react if I told him. Honestly, I wasn't even sure what the serum would do to me.

There was one person I knew I could trust with any secret. He was the only one who knew how abusive my father was, to the extent of leaving horrible scars. And he was the only one I would ever openly admit how terrified I was of my father.

So, I went over to said person's house, and wasn't surprised by Jacob's response when I told him what had happened. Minus the SHIELD part. He really didn't need to know about my involvement with them. While I was in no hurry to join SHIELD and become one of their goons, it was still helpful to have them figure out what was wrong with me.

"You know, if Hiccup really is the kind of guy you talked about, he won't judge whatever happens," Jacob muttered crossly, almost as if he was jealous of how close we had gotten. I looked at Jacob warily as he shrugged it off. "So what's the story with you two? He stopped by the other day and your mom was talking to him like they've known each other for a long time."

Almost at once I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I'm pretty sure they were red as tomatoes when Jacob looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"There's nothing… serious going on between us," I replied, hoping that was true. "Hiccup's a good guy, and I couldn't ask for a better friend in him." The look Jacob gave me said there was more going on. "Look, it's nothing to worry about," I added reassuringly.

How did our conversation switch between me changing into some dragon-hybrid to relationships? Jacob sure had a good way of doing that. I looked down at the ground as unease crawled through me. His relationship with Jessica had not swayed over the summer. He still cared about her, and for some reason that bothered me.

"So… what about you and Jessica?" I tried asking nonchalantly. "Seems like you two are getting pretty serious."

This time it was his turn to blush a little, something I thought I would never see.

"Yeah… she's great once you get to know her," he replied sheepishly. "Believe me, she has her moments where you just wanna wring her out, but she's really not as bad as you make her out to be."

I just narrowed my eyes in response. Jessica wasn't the great person he made her out to be. I had one word for her, one that would not be said out loud. Anyone who tried insulting Snowfire or my friends would suffer the consequences of my wrath.

"I know you care about her," I finally admitted. "But something about Jessica just irks me. She's always trying to pick a fight with whoever she deems 'weak'."

I used quotations around weak, knowing damn well I could kick her sorry ass after the training Natasha had given me. Jacob rolled his eyes at that, clearly not keen on starting a fight. What he said next made me feel like I wanted to puke after words.

"You sure you're not jealous?" he asked casually.

Before he could defend himself or his stupid question, I stood up and left him. Times like these made me wish I could erase certain memories. Snowfire had already seemed to sense my growing unease as I pulled out my modified iPod.

' _Did something happen_?' she asked, eyes narrowed as she looked at where Jacob was standing.

"Yeah… it's time we headed to Berk," I muttered, ignoring a proper answer.

Snowfire didn't bother challenging my blunt statement. She knew that something was up, and I was thankful for her lack of argument.

Once the portal was opened, I found myself arriving at the cove. Getting away from our world was one thing. But staying from it for the next few hours was just the tip of the iceberg. Snowfire immediately took to the air as the sun began setting over Berk. On any normal occasion I would have wasted no time in checking on the others. Now I just needed a break from everything. And just as I was beginning to relax, the familiar roar of a Night Fury sounded.

"Alex!" Hiccup called as Toothless caught up with Snowfire. I held back a sigh after realizing being alone wouldn't really happen. "I didn't think you'd make it."

I looked at him in surprise before shrugging.

"Sorry I was gone all weekend," I said once we started gliding around the island. "A lot of… crazy things were happening."

"It had something to do with SHIELD, didn't it?" Wow, way to get right to the point. My eyes narrowed as Snowfire picked up a bit more speed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I only shook my head in response, already having dealt with enough crap from Jacob. Luckily, Hiccup was more than understanding when he realized I wasn't in that kind of mood.

"There's a lot of things about my father that I'm not proud of," I admitted as we landed on a sea stack overlooking the island. "He's… done terrible things that I can't even say out loud. And he may also be the reason behind my involvement with SHIELD."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the mention of my father. I hadn't told him much, but he knew enough to realize that my father was an abusive bastard. He was also fully aware that my father had some kind of involvement with whatever was wrong with me.

"So, what does that mean, exactly?" he asked warily.

I glanced down at the ground as unease crawled through me. Bruce's theory of me becoming some kind of dragon hybrid didn't sound as far-fetched as I first thought. The more I thought about it, the more I realized it made sense.

"It means, that whatever happens from now on will have to be closely watched," I explained halfheartedly. "Meaning SHIELD is monitoring my every move." This time it was Hiccup's turn to look worried. While he didn't know much about SHIELD, he knew how dangerous they could be. "I'm not saying Berk is under threat or anything, but if something should happen to me in the other world, I want to make sure Hydra or any other scum don't find out about this world."

If something should happen to me… I never realized just how dangerous that sounded. For most of my life I had to suffer under my father's abusive anger. Just when I thought I had finally escaped his wrath, things went from bad to worse. It was like he never left at all. Snowfire nudged me gently when she noticed how tense I was.

' _You shouldn't keep putting your own life on the line_ ,' she growled softly. ' _Why defend the very humans who could turn against you just for being different_?'

I stared at Snowfire in disbelief before shaking my head.

"Sometimes it's not so simple," I replied with a shrug, remembering what my mom once said to me.

If it ever came to it, I would put my life in the line for those who couldn't defend themselves. It was always that kind of instinct that had gotten me into trouble.

"Well, whatever happens, at least we'll always have each other," Hiccup said with a reassuring smile.

I couldn't help but grin back, wondering if it was true. If it ever came to that point, I wondered if our lives would change for the worse. I don't think I could put Hiccup's life or his friends lives in danger like that.

* * *

 **AN: Ah this chapter was so much fun to write. And she finally got to meet Bruce :D So, as always, please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Wild Cat 214 - Well, you may or may not be right. I'm gonna keep it as mysterious as possible ;)**

 **KupcakeKrazed101 - You'll have to keep reading to find out! :P**

 **Sil - Lol, that would be awesome, just to see their reactions. Though if anything does happen, it will probably be on graduation day... for multiple reasons ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thank you!**


	23. An Imposing Threat

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The days seemed to drag on after that. Jessica had avoided me at all costs after our little encounter. I was more than happy with that notion. Yet because of what Jacob had said to me, I was avoiding him as well.

It made going to and returning from Berk that much more difficult. Jessica would visit his place sometimes and notice that I was returning from the backyard. She even had the nerve to ask where I came from, as if her presence wasn't annoying enough.

To top things off, I was beginning to notice subtler changes in my physique. Natasha's training routine was really beginning to pay off. My muscles were showing where there used to be nothing but skin and bone.

The serum hadn't really affected me in the way I was expecting either. There were times when I woke up to find my bed sheets smoking, and I'd have to replace them with new ones after finding out they caught on fire during the night.

A few more weeks had passed with strange occurrences like that. Between scales running up my arms and disappearing, I was freaking out. The scales were giving me strength. I could sense it during sparring sessions with Natasha, and she hadn't missed it either. There were times when we would have to stop in order for me to calm down. It was getting to the point where I felt more useless than anything else.

"It's getting worse," I said as we took a break after another sparring session. It was the week before Christmas, and my life had gotten more hectic than ever. I was constantly visiting Berk, and when I wasn't there, Hiccup and his friends usually stopped by my place to keep warm during the winter months on Berk. Not that I didn't mind. But people were beginning to ask questions as to who they were, and what business they had with us. "I don't understand why it's only just beginning to get worse…" I stopped myself when Natasha eyed me seriously.

"Director Fury said it's possible your interaction with the dragons is what led to the serum working," she explained warily. I looked at Natasha in surprise before realizing that she was probably right. Before meeting Snowfire, Hiccup and his friends, none of this had ever happened. Now it was showing signs of getting worse more frequently, and I was so afraid that one day I might actually _turn_ into a dragon. "Have you thought of his offer?"

Her question caught me off guard, and I stared at her blankly for a moment before realizing what she was asking. The only reason he asked me to join SHIELD in the first place was because of the serum my father used on me. Otherwise, I was positive that he would have left me alone.

"I honestly haven't really put it into much thought," I admitted sheepishly. "I just want to get through high school and figure out what to do with my life after that."

Hiccup had asked the same question the other day. What would I do with my life once I finished high school? I'd often thought of pursuing college and finding a real job. Yet I also thought of staying on Berk with Hiccup and his friends. More than anything I felt as if that was where I belonged. Where I truly felt accepted.

"Don't push yourself into exhaustion," Natasha suddenly advised me. "Unless you feel like you're ready. The last thing we need is for you to pass out during our sparring session."

I simply nodded in agreement as we left the gym. It was a private gym that was run by SHIELD. Snowfire waited for me impatiently outside, and the moment I approached her was when I felt more relaxed than ever. She lowered her head and brushed her muzzle against my open hands as Natasha left the building as well.

' _You seem warier than usual_ ,' she mused thoughtfully.

I sighed and pressed my face against her forehead, thankful to have a moment alone for a change. Natasha might have begun warming up to me, but I knew she would never feel at ease around me. While the feelings were mutual, I had to wonder if she was doing this purely because Fury had asked her to. She never did mention whether or not she actually enjoyed spending so much time with a random teenager.

"A lot has been going on," I murmured. "I just wish life wasn't so complicated."

Snowfire hummed in amusement when she realized it wasn't anything too serious. Just your average high school drama. If it wasn't for the fact that I was able to escape to Berk, I wasn't sure how I would handle the next few months. Berk was literally my escape from reality.

' _That redhead seems to spend quite a lot of time with you_ ,' she said the moment Natasha was gone. ' _She is different from the others. I cannot sense whether she is a threat or not. I do not like the way she masks her emotions_.'

"I guess you could say she's like my mentor," I realized out loud. It was true, she had taken her free-time to teach me defensive and offensive strategies. Astrid was taken by surprise when we had sparred the other day in the Academy. I was easily able to throw her over my shoulder and pin her down for a good three seconds before she managed to push me off. "There's a lot about her that most people don't know. And I'm sure she'd rather keep it that way."

Snowfire just rolled her eyes as we took off and headed back home. There was a lot about Natasha Romanoff that I didn't know. I did know that she was also known as the Black Widow. A master assassin who was capable of killing without feeling any emotion. At least that was what the files had said. I knew there was more to it than that, but I would never know the full truth.

Once we'd reached my place, I let out a sigh of relief. It felt good just to relax and figure out what to do for Christmas break. We were given assignments to work on during the following week, so of course I had that to worry about.

I was just about to start working on my homework when I turned on the television in the living room. Normally around this time of the day I would visit Berk and do a roundabout flight with Hiccup and Toothless. Tonight was different though. Something felt off. I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Some guy with a straggly looking beard who could be passed off as a wannabe guru. What scared me the most was that he was on every channel as I tried changing it.

"Some people call me a terrorist, I consider myself a teacher," he introduced himself. "America, ready for another lesson. In 1864 in Sand Creek Colorado the U.S. military waited till the friendly Cheyenne braves all gone hunting, waited to attack and slaughter their families left behind, and claim their land."

I felt my stomach twist as images flashed across the screen. Images that I couldn't shake off even if I wanted to. It was a good thing Hiccup and his friends weren't around to see this. They probably would've freaked knowing that the world really was such a cruel place.

"Thirty-nine hours ago, the Ali Al Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked. I… I… I did that. A quaint military church filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on maneuver; the braves were away. President Ellis you continue to resist my attempts to educate you, sir. And now, you've missed me again. You know who I am, you don't know where I am, and you'll never see me coming."

The footage ended and went back to the Big Bang Theory. My mind was spinning as my phone began to ring almost immediately. I looked down in time to see that it was Jacob who'd called. Mom was still at work, oblivious to what had happened. I chose to ignore Jacob's call and immediately ran to Snowfire where she was waiting outside. Her eyes were narrowed when she noticed how frantic I looked.

' _What happened_?' she demanded. I quickly relayed what had happened during the broadcast. While she didn't understand most of it, she did understand the threat. ' _It sounds as if now would be a good time to leave_ ,' she said.

"I have a feeling that leaving is the worst thing to do," I admitted. "Though it would probably be a good idea not to let the others know about this."

Snowfire didn't seem too happy with that idea. I knew leaving them out of this might be a bad idea, especially if this supposed threat discovered the portal. But I doubted that would happen. Tony was smart enough to not let anyone else know about it, especially if my theory about him was right.

...

Wariness settled on me as I arrived at Berk. When I told Hiccup what had happened, he had little inkling of the threat that loomed over our world. I think I preferred it that way, especially if it meant keeping him along with his friends out of danger.

In the end, we ended up racing each other along the sea stacks surrounding Berk. It felt great having some escape from our world. My mind was still racing as I thought of what this guru guy was capable of. I remembered hearing people say that 9-11 was just a conspiracy and an excuse to start war. Of course, I refused to believe them, especially after hearing how many people had lost their lives that horrible day. Once we had settled down, I let out a sigh of relief as Snowfire relaxed in the cove.

"Days like these make me wish life wasn't so hectic," I muttered as Toothless chased his tail-fin. Hiccup watched the scene in amusement before looking at me in surprise. "Not that I don't mind, sometimes it would just be nice to get a break," I quickly added.

' _Your life would be boring if there was nothing to do_ ,' Snowfire hummed, breathing out a cloud of snow across my face. I couldn't help but laugh as I brushed the snow off my face.

"You're welcome to stay here for a while until things settle down," Hiccup offered with the faintest chagrins. I didn't miss the look and shrugged in response.

"It's a tempting offer, but… There's still a lot that needs to get done," I replied warily. "Besides, if this… whoever this is the threat I'm thinking, it's probably best I stay with my mom to make sure she's safe."

To my relief, Hiccup didn't argue with me. Instead, he did something that caught me completely off guard. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Just be careful," he reminded me. I looked at him in confusion before noticing the smirk that followed. "You have a tendency to put your life in danger," he added sheepishly. I just stuck my tongue out in response.

"I'll be fine," I reassured him.

God, I seriously hoped that I was right. Not just me, but everyone else I cared about. I knew it sounded selfish to think everyone I knew could be protected. But the need to keep them safe felt stronger than ever, especially with the threat of this guru looking guy attacking the United States.

Mom was in a panic when I got home. Apparently, the nurses back in the hospital had all seen the broadcast as well. It took me a few minutes to calm her down, especially since she had seen that I was gone for most of the afternoon. Once I managed to calm her down, I turned the news back on to see if anything had happened while I was gone. Sure enough, there was a news coverage on President Ellis giving a report on how he was handling this latest 'threat'.

"Central to my Administration's response to this terrorist event, is a newly minted resource. I know him as Colonel James Rhodes, the American people will soon know him as the Iron Patriot."

My eyes widened at the mention of Iron Patriot. That was their big plan? How the hell was some Iron Patriot going to stand up against this kind of threat? I shook my head and looked at mom, who was busy cleaning the dishes. She had a tendency to clean when she was feeling stressed or worried.

Luckily, Tony had given me the uncanny ability to call him at any time. Frankly, this seemed like one of those times. I wondered whether he approved of the Iron Patriot or not. Or if he was planning on doing something about this threat. A few seconds passed before an answer followed.

"Tony Stark here. Who's this?" came the question I was expecting.

"It's me," I deadpanned.

"Oh, you…" There was a pause, and I heard someone else's voice in the background.

"Yeah… me," I said uneasily, glancing over my shoulder to make sure mom wasn't listening. Fortunately, she had music blasting from her headphones, which made things a little easier for me. "So, how have you been?" I began, trying to sound as casual as possible.

A few seconds had passed before he actually answered.

"The portal hasn't stopped working, has it?" he suddenly asked.

"What? No, of course not," I snapped, then tried to regain my composure. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Banner told me about your condition," he suddenly deadpanned. My eyes widened at that, and I couldn't help but bite my lip. "Something you wanna share with us?"

Again, I was struggling to search for any excuses that would follow. Or maybe change the uneasy subject of the serum that was slowly affecting me.

"So, uh… Iron Patriot?" I asked, hoping that would work.

"Yeah, he's right across the table," Tony replied, sounding a bit annoyed. "You're avoiding the question." I was about to defend myself when I heard someone talking in the background. A few seconds of this went on, and it seemed as if Tony forgot our conversation before returning seconds later. "We're meeting at my place; I'll send you the coordinates."

I blinked in surprise when he didn't hang up. Instead I heard a kid talking in the background, followed by him suggesting in a surprised tone that he 'broke the crayon'. At that point, I was tempted to hang up when I heard Colonel James Rhodes calling his name in the background, sounding anxious. Something was definitely not right there.

"Is everything alright?" I jumped at the sound of mom's voice, having hardly paid attention to her. "Who were you talking to?"

"Um… a friend," I replied, still on edge over what just happened.

Before mom could ask anything else, I stepped outside for a few seconds. Snowfire didn't seem too surprised when I told her what had happened.

' _It seems as if there is more going on than he is willing to share_ ,' she hummed thoughtfully. I nodded in agreement and folded my arms as I leaned against her. ' _And does this new information bother you_?' she suddenly asked.

"Yeah, it does actually," I murmured. "I think it's time we paid him a visit."

I bit the bottom of my lip as I thought of what would happen after that. Stopping by someone's place, uninvited for that matter, was downright stupid. But he did technically ask if I could stop by earlier. I could just use that as an excuse, even if he did forget about our conversation.

' _This doesn't seem like a good idea_ ,' Snowfire growled, a warning in her tone. ' _But I know you will find another way to get there_.' I smirked and nodded, knowing full well that I would.

With that thought in mind, I went straight to work finding out where we would go. According to the call, he'd send me his coordinates. But something told me that Tony wouldn't remember much of what was said, especially at a time like this. So, I did the next best thing. Snowfire watched curiously as I brought out my laptop and traced back the call. Fortunately, that was easy to find.

"10880, Malibu Port, 90265," I said out loud, looking back at Snowfire with a sly grin. "Are you up for a little vacation? I've never been to California before."

' _This does not sound like a good idea_ ,' she warned me. I just shrugged and leaned against the tree. ' _You are going no matter what I say, aren't you_?' she added, blinking at me with icy blue eyes.

"Of course," I replied sheepishly. Snowfire rolled her eyes and nudged me.

' _Very well, I will take you,'_ she said reluctantly.

* * *

 **AN: And we are leading into Iron Man 3. I've decided to include Thor: Dark World and even Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Now, I'm not sure whether or not Age of Ultron will be added... if it is, I'll be sure to inform all of you wonderful readers :) Also, happy Easter!**

 **TheSilentFury - Lol, that's easier said than done. I apologize for the long wait though... as for what Alex might change into, I'll leave that up to your imagination before the big reveal ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **Sil - Oh yeah, it will be exciting! And yeah, Bruce really is a sweetheart. I don't care what people like to call him, he is still an awesome person for holding all that rage in.**


	24. A Rather Awkward Situation

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Flying to Malibu, California on the back of a dragon sounded way easier said than done. I hadn't thought of how we would avoid the flight path of planes or anyone trying to intercept our flight. We'd been able to avoid them so far, but I knew it was only a matter of time before someone spotted a random dragon flying across the airspace.

Luckily, Hiccup had asked if he could tag along on Toothless. Having a friend along the journey made things a little better. While I hadn't told him exactly what had happened over the last couple of days, I was happy to have him by my side. The fact that he was willing to tag along only added to the many reasons I appreciated his company.

"So, exactly what happened the other night?" Hiccup asked as he tried to go over the latest news.

"Well, some nutcase who calls himself the Mandarin attacked a few cities, and pretty much called out Iron Man," I explained bluntly. I wasn't going into full detail, because some of it I wouldn't remember. So much was going on that remembering was almost impossible. "When I called Tony, he wanted to see me, so I figured it was now or never."

"I'm guessing that means he doesn't know we're gonna show up at his doorstep, right?"

I only rolled my eyes at the knowing look Hiccup was giving me.

It was bad enough Snowfire always seemed to know what was on my mind. Hiccup was quick to guess what I had been thinking.

' _You could have just called him again_ ,' Snowfire added. ' _Then again, there is the possibility that he won't even recall having that conversation_.'

Hm… she did have a good point there. Considering how unstable Tony sounded at the moment, there was a high possibility that he wouldn't remember even talking to me. But I already had the coordinates, so there was no point in turning back.

Soon, we arrived at our destination: A modern looking mansion that was stacked against a sea cliff.

I hated to admit that I was impressed with the way it looked. Huge windows had a view of the ocean on either side of the building. A large landing pad where Iron Man probably landed after a day's work stuck out, and beyond that looked like some kind of party deck with a hot-tub and bar. Hiccup and I exchanged uneasy looks as Toothless and Snowfire landed gracefully on the deck.

"You know, I've never seen houses like this other than yours," Hiccup admitted as he hopped off of Toothless.

"Yeah, it's a bit gaudy for my liking," I muttered with a shake of my head.

Honestly, who needed a house that big? Then again, this was where Tony kept all of his best inventions for himself. At least that was what I'd been told. I had a feeling he kept most of it to himself for a reason – anyone could have easily tried taking the technology for themselves.

Toothless and Snowfire were quick to follow us when a new voice suddenly spoke up, causing Hiccup to jump and me to narrow my eyes.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hendrickson," said a voice with a male British accent. "Mr. Stark has been expecting you, and he is down in the lab."

"What was that?" Hiccup asked in amazement.

He was still trying to look for whoever had spoken. I couldn't hide my smirk. Modern technology at its best.

"Jarvis," I explained with a shrug as I led the way inside. To my surprise, the doors were unlocked. Shouldn't he have tighter security since he gave away his location? "It stands for Just a Rather Very Intelligent System."

The look on Hiccup's face was priceless. I kept forgetting that he wasn't used to modern technology. He was still trying to figure out how the television worked or my iPod. But I knew how smart he was. Given the fact that he designed Toothless' tail-fin without any help told me he could probably figure things out with ease.

' _As long as this Jarvis doesn't dare attack, I am satisfied_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she and Toothless were about to follow us inside.

"Er, it might be best if they wait outside," Hiccup suggested when he noticed the scratches their talons were leaving on the floor.

I looked at Hiccup in surprise before realizing that he was probably right. Both Toothless and Snowfire had long talons that were meant to grip cliffs, not cement or hardwood. It would have been rude to just allow them in and scratch up the floor without warning.

Snowfire was not happy with that decision.

' _How many times must I remind you that we work best when we are together_?' Snowfire deadpanned as she glared at me.

"I'm sorry, Snow," I apologized as I realized just how uneasy this was for the both of us. I hated being separated from her for any period of time. School was that much more challenging because of that sense of fear. "We won't be long, I promise."

"I'll be fine, Toothless," Hiccup added to Toothless as the Night Fury tried following him again. "Just wait out here with Snowfire."

Toothless let out a warble of concern as Hiccup and I followed the directions Jarvis had given us to the lab. I could feel Snowfire staring at me until we turned into a hallway. My shoulders sagged in relief once we'd gotten down the stairs.

"I hate leaving her behind like that," I admitted guiltily. "It feels like I'm leaving a piece of myself behind."

"I know how you feel," Hiccup replied, giving me a reassuring look. "I feel the same way when I leave Toothless somewhere he can't go."

Not for the first time, I wondered how awful that must have felt when Hiccup was separated from Toothless during his first trip to this world. I could imagine the panic they both felt when they realized they were alone. We didn't say much after that when we arrived at the lab.

The lab itself was way more impressive than the one on the SHIELD Hellicarrier. My jaw almost dropped open as I saw strange looking devices littering the floor and tables lining the main part of the lab. Beyond that I could see what looked like a holographic projection rising above a circular computer module. And standing in said circle happened to be the genius behind these inventions.

"…Bring up the thermogenic signatures again, factor in three thousand degrees," Tony said as we walked inside. I could see from the way Hiccup was gaping that he was too awestruck to talk.

"The oracle cloud has completed analysis. Accessing satellites and plotting the last twelve months of thermogenic occurrence now," Jarvis replied.

I couldn't help but stand there and watch in silence as Tony pulled apart bits of data and piece together what had happened during the attack on the Chinese Theater. If only I had those kind of skills to figure something out. I bet Hiccup could if he was given the opportunity. Then I noticed one attack that predated any Mandarin attacks, which was exactly what he seemed to be looking for.

"It predates any known Mandarin attack. The incident was the use of a bomb to assist a suicide," Jarvis explained as Tony put the pieces together.

"Bring it around," Tony instructed.

Hiccup and I exchanged uneasy looks as I noticed the attack had involved two men from the military.

"The heat signature is remarkably similar. Three thousand degrees Celsius," Jarvis replied.

"That's two military guys. Ever been to Tennessee, Jarvis?" Tony asked before looking back at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Creating a flight plan for Tennessee."

"Well… this is awkward," Hiccup managed to say while rubbing the back of his neck.

Tony chose that moment to greet us both, though he went back to observing the images on the holographic screen.

"Kid, I was hoping there'd be a better time for this meeting," he said while typing away.

I crossed my arms when I realized he was serious about visiting this place. From what I gathered, the Mandarin was behind the most recent attacks. But maybe there was some kind of connection involved with the men who blew up at Rosehill, Tennessee.

"Well, it was now or never," I replied with a shrug. "You wanted to talk about what happened recently."

"Yeah, I don't recall that conversation," Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

Good thing my phone had a setting where I could record conversations. Once again I had to thank SHIELD for giving me that option. Tony was getting ready to pack up when suddenly the doorbell rang. Hiccup gave me a worried look as I put my phone away. Something told me that bringing up SHIELD wasn't a good idea now.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Hiccup asked worriedly as Tony asked Jarvis why they were still on ding-dong mode.

"There's only so much I can do, sir, when you give the world's press your home address," Jarvis told him.

Seconds later and I looked at the security image Jarvis was showing Tony. A pretty looking young woman was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. Tony quickly put on his Iron Man suit and got upstairs, leading us to the main living room before letting the doors open. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see Snowfire and Toothless glaring at the woman who just stepped inside, giving us looks of surprise before glancing at Tony with a calm expression.

"Right there's fine," Tony said, his voice muffled by the Iron Man suit. He paused after noticing the woman looked oddly like someone who couldn't pass for the Mandarin. "You're not the Mandarin, are you? Are you?"

"You don't remember. Why am I not surprised?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't take it personally, I don't remember what I had for breakfast," Tony retorted with a smirk.

"Gluten-free waffles, sir," Jarvis reminded him.

"That's right."

Something told me that we'd just gotten involved in something big. Hiccup and I exchanged worried looks, suddenly realizing that maybe now was a good time to leave. I was ready to say something when the woman suddenly spoke again.

"Okay, look, I need to be alone with you," the woman told him. "Someplace not here, it's urgent."

"Normally, I'd go for that sort of thing, but now I'm in a committed relationship—" Tony's response was abruptly cut off by bags that were thrown down on the living room floor, causing Hiccup to jump for a second time that day. "It's with her," he managed to finish before a very familiar looking strawberry blond haired woman joined us.

"Tony, is somebody there?" the woman asked as Tony stepped out of his Iron Man suit, suddenly looking very nervous when he realized just how many guests were in the mansion. That woman happened to be Pepper Potts, otherwise called Tony's girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's Maya Hansen. Old botanist pal that I used to know, barely," he replied before Pepper's eyes fell upon us.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Hiccup for the first time, who looked even more out of place than usual.

"Uh, hi there," he greeted her with a nervous chuckle.

Tony ignored his remark and turned back to Maya.

"Please don't tell me that there is a twelve-year-old kid waiting in the car that I've never met."

That statement alone only made me roll my eyes. Leave to the playboy genius to think of a remark like that before getting into the grit of things. After hearing all the rumors about Tony's involvement with women before Pepper became his girlfriend, I was hardly surprised that he asked that question.

"He's thirteen," Maya replied with a smug look when Tony's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "And no, I need your help."

"What… what for? Why now?" he demanded.

"Because I read the papers, and, frankly, I don't think you'll last the week," she deadpanned. "And just who might you two be?" she asked while eyeing us curiously.

"Alex, Alex Hendrickson," I introduced myself before looking at Hiccup, whose eyes widened when he realized she was asking him who he was.

"I… uh… my name's Hiccup," he blurted out while Pepper and Maya gave him weird looks.

"That's a strange name," Pepper mused thoughtfully.

"He's not exactly from here," I told her.

"I'll be fine," Tony added when he rolled his eyes at our exchange.

"I'm sorry. With Happy in the hospital, I didn't know we were expecting guests," Pepper apologized as she looked at us warily and gave Maya a charming smile.

"Them I expected, her, not so much," Tony replied bluntly.

"No, I—"

"And old girlfriends!" Pepper kept up a good facade, not breaking her stance while Maya looked very uncomfortable under her smile.

And just when I thought this situation couldn't get any worse, I noticed something on the security camera beside Tony. A light was blinking, telling me that things were about to get worse. And things did turn to chaos when suddenly I heard an eerie roar from outside.

"Uh, guys?" Maya asked uneasily when she heard the noise. "Should that be something we need to worry about?"

A bomb was heading straight for us. Faster than Hiccup or I could blink, both Toothless and Snowfire dove into the mansion without warning and covered us for protection as glass began to shatter all around us. Pepper's panicked cries could be heard along with Maya's as the mansion began to slide down the cliff.

' _Those foul heathens! They will pay for this_!' Snowfire roared with fury as she uncurled herself and I climbed into her saddle, Hiccup doing the same with Toothless.

"Easy, Snow. We need to stop them from hurting anyone else," I reassured her, feeling a rush of panic swell within me. I glanced around to make sure that both Pepper and Maya were out of harm's way. Luckily Tony had wrapped the Iron Man armor around her for protection, but Maya was resting unconscious nearby. "Come on, let's get her out of here."

Hiccup had Toothless fly in and catch her before the building collapsed into the ocean down below. Snowfire was hovering just above the debris when another bomb was fired at her. She made a quick maneuver to dodge the attack and fired an icy blast at one of the helicopters.

' _I will not let you harm my Rider_!' she shouted while flying towards the helicopter at a speed even they couldn't outmatch.

Just as she had taken down another helicopter, Tony did the same with his Iron Man suit. Toothless flew in and fired a plasma blast at the last one just as a cloud of smoke and debris surrounded us.

Great, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Snowfire and Toothless had to fly away in zigzag patterns to get away from the cloud of debris that was falling all around us. One piece of metal managed to slice a clean cut on my arm, and my teeth ground together in pain.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked when we finally landed where the mansion once stood.

"No," I muttered crossly while pulling out a bandage wrap from Snowfire's saddle. Luckily, I'd learned to be prepared for incidents like this. "I can't believe that just happened."

Hiccup eyed me warily as I wrapped the bandage around my arm, trying to ignore the stinging pain.

' _Clearly, you need medical attention,_ ' Snowfire told me, concerned for my safety.

"No offense, Snowfire, but this is nothing compared to what your scales did to my legs," I retorted. Snowfire just sniffed indignantly as Toothless let out a soft croon, noticing that the tension from earlier was still high. "Sorry I dragged you into this mess, Hiccup. I wasn't expecting something like that to happen."

"Hey, I've been through worse," Hiccup replied with a shrug. Though seeing the look in his eyes told me that he was lying.

I let out a sigh of frustration and leaned against Snowfire, suddenly aware that things had gone from bad to worse. Mom would have a fit if she saw what we were going through right now.

"Hiccup, it might be a good idea for you to go back to Berk," I suggested while glancing at where the mansion once stood. I was horrified to see that there wasn't anything left, other than a few robotic arms. "This is beyond anything I could have imagined."

Hiccup only shook his head and sat beside me.

"And how do I know you won't put yourself in danger?" he demanded, already knowing what I had in mind for what to do next. "Alex, I know you. Better than you probably realize. And something tells me you'll put yourself in harm's way even when you're not expecting it."

' _He makes a good point_ ,' Snowfire chimed in. I could only stare at Hiccup in surprise.

Did I really put my life in that much danger all the time? By now I'd gotten used to taking so many risks in life. Between helping him, making friends with Snowfire and my training with SHIELD, I just got used to it. What he said suddenly made me realize just how much I was willing to risk.

"Your father isn't going to be happy knowing you're gone," I pointed out, trying once more to convince him this was too dangerous for him.

Of course, it was too dangerous for some scrawny kid like me, but that was beside the point. I couldn't bring myself to put someone else's life in danger because of a risky choice I made. If anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself.

"Eh, he wasn't happy knowing I left today," he replied with another shrug. "Besides, I've always wanted to see more of your world. And this is my chance to do that."

I wasn't expecting that kind of answer. Honestly, I half expected Hiccup to feel relieved that he was back home on Berk. But the fact that he spent as much time in my world made me realize otherwise.

' _What are you planning to do now_?' Snowfire asked curiously.

I glanced at her before shrugging and deciding our next plan of action.

"I say we pay a certain town a visit," I replied, my voice oddly quiet. "Tony wanted to find out more about the attack in Rosehill. Maybe it had a connection with the Mandarin, or maybe he just wanted a chance to get away. Either way, it's worth investigating."

"Alright, then. You lead the way," Hiccup told me, looking a bit eager at the prospect of a long journey.

* * *

 **AN: Well that was certainly an exciting chapter. Lots of things happening here, and leading into a major part of the third Iron Man Movie. Onto review replies!**

 **The Crimson Commando - We shall have to wait and see ;) Maybe not AIM, but some other evil organizations certainly have something in mind for the future.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thank you!**

 **TheSilentFury - XD That would be awesome... she's a White Terror; I used to have a description of her on my profile, but I took it off. You can find a picture of what she looks like though on A Different Hiccup. silverwolvesarecool did the awesome cover art :)**

 **Sil - Yep, definitely a flight trip :P And I know by now that things always go from bad to worse before they get better ;)**


	25. You're Alive?

**Chapter Twenty Five**

It was funny how life could take a turn for the worse in just a blink of an eye. It was funny how friends could become more than that in just a blink of an eye. Funnier still that I could never admit my feelings when it came to love.

I'm not even sure what made me think of that. Maybe the cold wind was getting to me. Either way, I tried to shake off the uneasy feeling as we followed the coordinates on my phone's GPS. Thank goodness the satellites were still working. I wasn't sure how we'd make it without my phone.

We flew on in awkward silence. Eventually it started getting a lot colder – something Hiccup was more accustomed to. Unfortunately, I wasn't. Snowfire had to use her abilities to regulate the temperature around her, since I clearly wasn't dressed for the occasion.

"Remind me to pack warmer clothes the next time we go somewhere north," I muttered through chattering teeth.

"No problem," Hiccup replied cheekily.

I just rolled my eyes at that. Luckily it didn't take us long to reach the outskirts of Rosehill, Tennessee. Toothless was quick to bound through a pile of snow while Hiccup hopped out of his saddle. Snowfire eyed the small town curiously when Toothless suddenly reemerged with snow covering the top of his head.

' _This is the village you were searching for_?' Snowfire asked in surprise.

"Yes, and it's not a village, it's a town," I reminded her. Though there really wasn't much of a difference.

Seeing the small farms and buildings reminded me of Berk. Only here there were bars, grocery stores and a shopping mall that people could visit. Not to mention cars that were driving to their destination. Other than that, it could easily pass for a village like Berk.

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" Hiccup asked as I grabbed my supplies from Snowfire's saddle. The one good thing about having a saddle was I could keep all of my stuff in there, including my wallet. Snowfire made sure to keep it secure, which was definitely a bonus in a world like ours.

"Well… not exactly," I admitted sheepishly. "But I'm sure it won't be too hard to find, especially given how small this town is."

Hiccup gave me a skeptical look, but we went on despite that doubt. Snowfire and Toothless were forced to stay on the outskirts of the town, much to their disappointments. Having two large dragons wandering through the town might send the wrong message. Besides, a kid with a prosthetic leg was already earning us some strange looks from the people brave enough to be outside in this bitter cold.

To my surprise, Hiccup was pretty quiet throughout our wandering. By now he was used to seeing all of the fascinating things our world had to offer. So something told me that something else was on his mind at the moment.

"Why are we doing this?" he suddenly asked when we stopped near a small grocery store. "Shouldn't something like this be SHIELD's responsibility?"

That stopped me in my tracks. I bit the bottom of my lips and realized that he had a good point there. On any normal occasion, I would've been more than happy to avoid doing something like this. But what happened to Tony was just another reminder of how vulnerable the people of this world were.

"Because he wouldn't want SHIELD involved in this," I said out loud after giving it some thought. From what I gathered, Tony didn't trust SHIELD, and understandably so. "And because of what happened to him, I feel responsible."

I let out a sigh of frustration after realizing that was the truth. I did feel responsible for what had happened to him. Maybe if I had paid better attention this wouldn't have happened. He would still be alive, and searching for the Mandarin instead of us. My heart nearly skipped a beat when he suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"None of that was your fault," he reassured me. "Stop blaming yourself for something that couldn't be stopped."

For a moment, I couldn't say anything to that. I did have a tendency to blame myself for things that weren't my fault. When something happened while I was around, I always felt as if there was something I could have done to prevent it. I was about to answer when suddenly we both heard voices from nearby.

"Hey, freak, where do you think you're going?" Hiccup and I exchanged looks of surprise as we peered around the corner to see a group of kids rounding up on a smaller kid holding a bag of groceries.

"Ah, this looks oddly familiar," Hiccup said with a roll of his eyes as the kids started teasing the smaller boy.

I glanced at him uneasily before suddenly tossing a snowball at one of the bullies. By now I'd gotten used to Jessica and Abigail's constant teasing. But when someone picked on a younger kid, that was a new low to me.

"Leave him alone! You jerks!" I shouted after tossing another snowball at the kid who'd made himself look taller than he was. The four kids rounding up on the younger boy spun around and stared at the two of us in surprise before making a run for it. "I hate bullies, especially when they think they can pick on anyone."

The boy they were picking on was gaping at us in surprise before he finally closed his mouth. More likely he was staring at Hiccup, who didn't exactly look like he was from around here.

"You okay?" was all Hiccup asked when the kid nodded, still looking flabbergasted that someone had stood up for him.

"Y-You're one of those strange people they were talking about during the summer," he stammered after hoisting up the bag full of groceries. I couldn't help but smirk at the look of confusion written across Hiccup's face. "Why are you here?"

"We're sort of studying something important here," I replied with a shrug, trying to keep it as discrete as possible. "So, what's in the bags?" I asked curiously. Though to be honest I was hoping that would change the subject.

"Potatoes for my gun," he replied while staring at Hiccup curiously. Or more specifically, his prosthetic leg. I couldn't help but read Hiccup's reaction to that. On Berk, it was common for someone to lose their limb during the heat of battle and have it replaced with prosthetic limbs. In our world, unfortunately, it was a different story. "How'd you get the metal leg?" He asked the question as if it was the most obvious one he could think of. Though to my surprise and relief, Hiccup wasn't angry or shocked by the question.

"It's kind of a long story," he explained warily. "Maybe you have a warm place that we could share it?"

The kid was all-too-willing to let us inside his house, which was only a block or two from where we'd been. Judging by the distance we walked, Snowfire and Toothless weren't far away. In fact, I could see Snowfire hiding in the shadows of the trees.

' _Do not take long, little one_.'

I gave her a reassuring nod, hoping that was enough to appease her. Fortunately that was enough for her to back away, for now.

...

"So how did you get the prosthetic leg again?" the kid, who we later learned was Harley, asked once again. He sounded almost bored as he messed with a homemade potato gun. I had to admit, the fact that he was able to build it had impressed me.

"Well, where would I even start?" Hiccup asked, looking at me curiously.

I shrugged and gave the answer some thought. Honestly I hadn't really thought of how we would explain how Hiccup had lost his leg. Telling everyone that he lost it in a battle against a mighty dragon didn't really sound believable.

So we just made up some kind of excuse. A boating accident sounded realistic enough. And luckily, Harvey did seem to buy that.

We'd just started relaxing in the warm house when something caught my eye. I leaned forward and grabbed the object from the coffee table and gaped at the image on it. Written in large letters and all caps was one headline that sent chills through me.

The news reporters had claimed that Tony Stark was dead. Tony freaking Stark, dead. I wasn't even sure how that was possible, since I had seen him fly out of the ocean after that explosion. Something wasn't adding up here.

"When did you get this?" I asked, gesturing to the newspaper in my hand. Harley eyed the paper curiously before shrugging.

"Yesterday," he replied. "It's all over the news – there was some big explosion where he lived and he didn't make it."

Hiccup and I exchanged anxious looks. If that really was the truth – which I highly doubted – than this could possibly end horribly. I didn't want to admit that I was scared. If anything happened to Hiccup or anyone else I cared about because of my dumb curiosity, I would never forgive myself.

"He can't be dead… can he?" Hiccup asked in a whisper as I relayed the information. He didn't read English or understand the words written on the newspaper.

"Knowing Tony, this is all just a trick," I explained under my breath, eyeing Harley warily. "I think we need to regroup and figure out what to do from here. Snowfire and Toothless are probably anxious enough as it is."

Harley just eyed us both suspiciously – though given the circumstances, I couldn't really blame him for acting that way. We weren't exactly on friendly grounds to begin with. Plus having fire-breathing dragons in his backyard would only make things that much more awkward.

Luckily I was able to drag Hiccup outside before things got anymore awkward than they were. And sure enough, both Toothless and Snowfire were waiting nearby with looks of impatience on their faces. Toothless practically knocked Hiccup over while Snowfire just narrowed her eyes at me.

' _You know how I feel when we are separated_ ,' she said in an accusing tone. ' _And why do you smell so strange_?'

I was ready to answer when Snowfire noticed someone standing behind the four of us. Someone who had dropped the potato gun and was now gawking at the two dragons staring back at him.

"Those are d-dragons?" Harley asked in a very small, terrified voice. Snowfire peered over my shoulders and narrowed her eyes. "As in real dragons?"

Hiccup glanced at me anxiously, and all I could do was shrug in response. Someone was bound to see them sooner or later. Toothless and Snowfire didn't exactly blend in with their surroundings here. But seeing Harley's shocked face was just another reminder of the fact that we probably shouldn't have been here in the first place.

"They aren't dangerous," I reassured him after kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

"Exactly," Hiccup nodded in agreement as he went over to join me. "Toothless is just a little over-excited when he meets someone new."

As if to prove his point, the Night Fury crept over to Harley and sniffed him curiously. I tried not to giggle at the sight as Harvey winced from the contact. Toothless didn't seem afraid of him as he gave the boy a gentle nudge with his snout and warbled comfortingly.

' _You will not see me doing that with some strange human_ ,' Snowfire huffed in an accusing tone.

"You don't have to, Snow," I reassured her. "Look, Harley… you need to promise that you won't tell anyone about them. If they found out, I'm sure Snowfire and Toothless would be sitting targets for government agencies."

As if they already weren't. I flinched at the memories of when SHIELD had targeted us. Of course they had no idea what dragons were capable of at the time, or that Hiccup and his friends hadn't even meant to visit our world.

"So you really _are_ from another world," he breathed out after realizing Toothless wasn't a threat.

"Yeah, pretty much," Hiccup replied while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Harley had started asking him more questions about where he came from when I noticed the footprints in the snow nearby.

' _We noticed them earlier_ ,' Snowfire mused as she followed my questioning gaze. ' _Something big and heavy made those footprints_.'

I only nodded in agreement after noticing that she was right. And to make things all the more alarming, they looked like _human_ footprints. They were leading into an abandoned farmhouse. Glancing back at Hiccup and Harley, I noticed the two were still chatting about Toothless as if he was the only dragon in existence.

Snowfire just rolled her eyes at the sight as she followed me closely. The tracks looked like they were fresh – though it was harder to tell in the snow. But judging from the way the person had walked, it looked like they'd been exhausted. The movement was sluggish at best, until finally they stopped at the entrance of the abandoned farmhouse.

"Wait here," I told Snowfire before she could go any further. Snowfire narrowed her eyes in an instant, and I held back a sigh of frustration. "I don't think you're going to fit through these doors. Not easily, at least."

' _Then I will rip them off instead_ ,' she snapped.

Well, I couldn't beat that logic. Holding back yet another sigh of frustration, I slowly pushed the door forward until stepping inside. What we found was a bit of surprise.

Someone who was supposed to be dead lay on an old, beaten up looking sofa next to some worn out armor. At the same time, Harley and Hiccup had finally joined me, and Harley dropped his potato gun in disbelief as another shock for the night set in.

"That's… That's… Is that Iron Man?" he stammered, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"No, I'm sure there's some other person wearing metal armor breaking into places and spending the night," Hiccup replied with a roll of his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk at that. Leave it to Hiccup to make sarcasm out of an awkward situation.

Faster than anyone could react, Snowfire suddenly swung her tail across Tony's face. Harley's mouth dropped open in complete shock while Tony just looked mystified by her reaction.

' _That is for what you put us through back there_ ,' she growled in a menacing tone.

"What is it with you two doing everything together?" Tony groaned in annoyance, rubbing his voice while Harley approached the Iron Man suit warily. "So… are you two a couple now?"

Hiccup and I looked at each other once again before looking away, heat rising to our cheeks almost instantly. Tony just watched us in amusement as Harley suddenly grabbed the finger of the Iron Man suit. The silence only got even worse when the finger broke off in a loud snap.

"Oops!" Tony spun around in alarm when he noticed what Harley was up to. His eyes widened when he saw the broken finger Harley was holding. My blush faded into a grin when I saw how sheepish Harley looked as he apologized.

"Not a good idea! What are you doing? You're gonna break his finger! He's in pain! He's injured! Leave him alone," Tony snapped.

' _Perhaps he would not be that way if you were not so irresponsible_ ,' Snowfire deadpanned, earning a glare from said billionaire.

"Sorry," Harley apologized once again as he noticed the exchange. I had a feeling he was trying to piece together why it looked as if Snowfire and I understood each other, and why Tony was giving her that icy look.

"So… how'd you three get together?" Tony asked while trying to fix the finger.

"Well, we kind of just met," I replied with a sheepish shrug. The billionaire nodded and looked at Harley.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Well, my mom already left for the diner, and dad went to the 7-Eleven to get scratchers. I guess he won 'cause that was six years ago," Harley replied with a shrug.

Ouch. Now I could see why the kids picked on him so much. In a way, his story sounded somewhat similar to mine. Only my mom actually still looked after me. My dad on the other hand… he was one person in my life I hoped to never meet again.

Tony merely dismissed the story as if it was nothing. From the information I gathered, he'd lived a pretty sheltered life from his parents. Howard Stark was a brilliant inventor, much like his son. But that genius came with a price, and he rarely spent time with Tony as a kid.

"Here's what I need: A laptop, a digital watch, a cell phone, the pneumatic actuator from your bazooka over there, a map of the tone, a big spring, and a tuna fish sandwich," he told us, listing off each thing as if they were easy to acquire.

The look Hiccup gave him was priceless. All I could do was cross my arms in disbelief as if he expected us to get everything he listed for him. Leave it to Tony to put everyone at work the minute he showed up.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for such a long wait... I've been busy... with stuff :P More like enjoying some time off from writing and all of that XD Anywho, onto review replies!**

 **Rocker on - Thank you for reviewing so much! And yep, I love Christian music :D I even wrote an essay on it for college to prove why it should go mainstream. Of course, so many Christian songs have, but still, it would be nice for people to hear it more often.**

 **Sil - Well, not really. Someone much worse, as you'll find out in future chapters :)**

 **The Silent Fury - You'll have to wait and see what happens next :P I've got big plans for Alex and Hiccup... and not all of them will be happy ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I think I might have toned down the realization that Tony's actually alive...**


	26. Investigations

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Who the hell eats tuna sandwiches?" I muttered after wrapping the poorly made sandwich in a plastic bag.

Hiccup and I had gathered all the stuff Tony had 'required'. By now I was fed up with the fact that he expected everything handed to him on a silver platter. While he had been through a lot over the past twenty-four-hours, that didn't make being ordered around any better.

"I'm sure Toothless and Snowfire would appreciate it," Hiccup replied with a knowing look.

I smirked at that after realizing he was right. Fish was part of a dragon's diet, and boy did they love it! I could still remember the first time I visited Berk and Toothless had a mouthful of fish the moment we'd reached the plaza. The look on his face when he was discovered was priceless.

Once the sandwich was made and we had everything gathered, we headed back to the abandoned farmhouse where Tony was waiting. Harley had to get the digital watch since he knew where the smaller things were hidden.

"So, are you really a Viking?" Harley asked Hiccup while Tony fumbled around with the objects we'd given him.

Whatever he was building, hopefully it would help find the Mandarin and put an end to this chaos. Harley's curiosity was amusing at best. I had to admit, Hiccup took the questions better than I expected. By now, he'd gotten used to having random people ask questions about where he was from and how he got here.

"Uh…" Hiccup glanced at me uneasily, and I just shrugged. Honestly, I wasn't even sure how to answer that question without making things more complicated than they already were. "Yeah," he managed to reply.

Harley looked he was ready to ask more questions when he thought better of it. Hiccup looked a little more amused than anything else. The fact that people from modern times were asking all sorts of questions would have put me on edge. But he was taking it surprisingly well.

Once Tony was finished constructing whatever he was working on, we took the chance to do some sightseeing over at the explosion sight he had mentioned earlier. Snowfire and Toothless had stayed to the shadows, but they were close by in case anything happened.

"The sandwich was fair, the spring was a little rusty, the rest of the materials, I'll make do," Tony informed us. I only rolled my eyes at the comment on the sandwich. Maybe that's why people didn't normally eat tuna sandwiches. "By the way, when you said your sister had a watch, I was hoping for a little more than that."

As if to make a point, he showed us a limited edition Dora the Explorer watch. I couldn't help but laugh at that while Hiccup rose an eyebrow, not really getting what the big deal was.

"Do they follow you everywhere?" Harley asked after making a statement about his sister's watch.

It didn't take a genius to know who he was referring to. Snowfire peered around the corner, and from the look Harley had on his face, he was a bit nervous.

"They're just worried," Hiccup replied with a shrug. "Come here, bud."

Toothless warbled in response, all too happy to be with his best human friend once again. Anyone who was watching by now had probably gotten used to seeing strange things, especially with the Avengers around.

' _I would rip the head off of anyone who dared threaten you_ ,' Snowfire growled as she pressed her snout against my hand.

Harley's eyes widened as he heard that, and even Tony looked a little impressed by her response. Most people would never realize that a dragon could communicate telepathically. Snowfire was unique for that very reason.

"As long as they don't torch the place, then they can stay."

Tony didn't seem all too happy with having fire-breathing reptiles so close to an explosion sight, but at least Toothless and Snowfire were sort of well-behaved.

I noticed for the first time that this place was a memorial for all the lives that were lost. Candles and pictures adorned the stairs. Some of the pictures were of normal people, while others had pictures of soldiers in the background. I realized with a start that there were five shadows that decorated the wall. Tony had mentioned there were six people who died at the explosion. So why were there only five shadows? It wasn't adding up.

"What's the official story here? What happened?" Tony asked once he had a clear view of the sight.

"I guess this guy named Chad Davis, used to live roundabouts, won a bunch of medals in the army. One day, folks said he went crazy and made, you know, a bomb. Then he blew himself up right here," Harley explained with a shrug.

"Six people died, right?"

"Yeah."

"Including Chad Davis?"

"Yeah."

By now I could tell this was becoming a little daunting for poor Hiccup. Considering this was all new to him, I was surprised at how well he was handling the situation. Not once did he interrupt Tony or Harley to ask what the hell was going on.

"You okay?" I asked, my voice a whisper so I didn't interrupt whatever Tony was getting into.

"I'm just trying to figure out what they're talking about," Hiccup admitted sheepishly. "And why we need to be here in the first place."

Wow, way to get right on a good point. Honestly, I wasn't even sure myself why we were here. Tony was still alive. If he wasn't, SHIELD would've surely stepped in and taken over. So why was I here? Why did I suddenly feel responsible for what was happening?

' _You, little one, are drawn to danger_ ,' Snowfire pointed out as if she had read my mind. She looked at me knowingly, and I couldn't help but agree with her on that notion. ' _Perhaps that is why you are so close to the red-head human_.'

I only grinned at that, knowing full well she was right. There was a certain point though where running head-first into danger was a stupid thing to do. And maybe this was one of those points. I was ready to say something when I realized Tony was clutching his chest and taking deep breaths.

"Ah, man. You did it, didn't you? You happy now?" he demanded after trying to catch his breath.

"Should I even ask what's going on?" Hiccup asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"What did I say?" Harley asked, throwing his hands up in self-defense.

That was a good question. Whatever he'd said, it threw Tony in an anxiety attack. Then I remembered how he had acted during our phone call, and I realized the same thing must have happened back there. Tony chose that moment to run off. Hiccup and I exchanged wary looks before I decided to give chase. If there's one thing I knew, it was that Snowfire was right. I was prone to getting myself into trouble, especially when it came to helping others who clearly needed it, even if Tony would deny that help.

It took us a while to catch up with him. He stopped to catch his breath and suddenly threw a handful of snow in Harley's face. That finally seemed to calm him down. While he was still sitting in the snow, we approached him cautiously.

"What the heck was that all about?" Hiccup asked, and I only shook my head in response.

"Tony, since when did you start getting panic attacks?" I asked.

Instead of a response, Tony just threw snow at our faces like an angry child.

"Your fault, you spazzed me out," he retorted, looking pointedly at Harley as his face darkened with shame. "Okay, back to business. Where were we? The guy who died… relatives? Mom? Mrs. Davis, where is she?"

Mrs. Davis? Why did that name sound familiar?

"Where she always is," Harley replied.

I'm guessing that this had something to do with that explosion those two had talked about earlier. Part of me wished I had paid attention and understood what the heck was going on. Yet another part of me was afraid I was delving in too deep. I had a feeling that Tony was getting himself into some major trouble.

Tony stood up and dusted off the snow before speaking, "See, now you're being helpful." Hearing that made Harley smile for just a brief moment. "Now, go home. And you two can go as well, back to whatever it is you people do."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at that while Hiccup was ready to make a quick retort, then he seemed to think better of it. Once that was said and done, Tony left us alone with the wind blowing past us. Snowfire and Toothless chose that moment to join us, nearly causing Harley to leap out of his skin when Toothless nudged him playfully.

"You're going after him, aren't you?" Hiccup asked with a knowing look.

' _I would not advise you to do such a thing_ ,' Snowfire informed me. She cast a glare towards Harley as he rubbed Toothless' snout warily. ' _These humans cannot be trusted, and you always seem to place yourself in harm's way, little one_.'

"I don't think it's really a matter of trust," I muttered thoughtfully. "It's a matter of responsibility. And I have a feeling that if we don't do something, it's going to blow up in our faces." And I don't want to mean that literally. "Hiccup, you're more than welcome to go back to Berk, I'm sure everyone's missing you. But I have to go through with this, one way or another."

He actually looked a little hurt by my suggestion. And for a moment, I regretted saying that. But it was the truth. We really did lead separate lives and worlds. I couldn't place him in danger if it meant risking the heir to Berk. Stoick would be beyond pissed off if he knew what I was up to. And there's no telling what my mother would say when she found out, if she hadn't already.

"When did I ever say I was leaving?" he asked sheepishly after a few awkward seconds of silence followed.

Harley was still standing there, looking all too aware that there was more going on here than he realized.

I couldn't help but let a faint smile play along my lips. Something told me that would have been his response no matter what the situation.

...

I wondered if waiting for a certain time would be too long. Tony wouldn't make it too far without the Iron Man suit. As far as I knew, he wasn't much of an athlete. Even Hiccup could probably keep up with Tony on his prosthetic leg. But that's what we had our dragons for.

Harley disappeared after Hiccup and I discussed what we should do from here. It was a bit of a difficult choice because frankly, Hiccup wasn't all up for putting his life in danger. Honestly, I didn't blame him. I kept reminding myself that it if I had the power to stop whatever imposing threat was looming ahead, I had to take responsibility. It was hard imagining what could go wrong at this moment.

Toothless was able to track down Tony's scent (let's be honest, even a _Terrible Terror_ could probably track him down), and through Snowfire it was pretty easy to pinpoint which direction Tony had gone.

' _What is that horrible stench_?' Snowfire asked when we reached what looked like the local bar.

"That, my friend, is the combination of cigarettes and alcohol," I replied grimly.

If there's one thing I couldn't stand, it was either. My father had smoked when he was still living with us. Between that and drinking, I'm not sure what was worse. The worst part of it was, he would usually take his drunken rage out on me when my mom wasn't home.

"I take it you're not a fan?" Hiccup asked suspiciously.

I bit the bottom of my lip and looked away. It wasn't really something I liked talking about. Only SHIELD knew about my father's violent history, and I'd prefer to keep that a secret. The less people who knew the truth, the better off everyone was.

"It's nothing, really," I reassured him, hoping that would convincing enough. "Look, it might be a good idea for you to wait out here with Snowfire and Toothless. Having two teens enter a bar isn't exactly the most appropriate thing in this world," I added.

' _If they do anything to hurt you, I will rip their throats out_ ,' Snowfire growled, eyeing me suspiciously as she said that.

"What's so strange about a couple of kids going there?" Hiccup tilted his head to one side.

Oh, this was gonna be fun to explain. I forgot there weren't any drinking age limits in Berk. Luckily, I made it a point that someone needed to keep an eye on the dragons while someone else went into the bar. If they made a scene, things would get ugly fast.

Once that was said and done, I managed to slip away before things got anymore awkward than they already were.

Just when I was about to enter the bar, I cashed into a red-headed woman. She maintained her balance while I ungraciously fell to the ground. Something fell on the ground seconds later, and I noticed it was her phone.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized.

Picking up the phone, I couldn't help but catch something etched on the back of it. It looked like custom made technology, with the words AIM on the back. Why did that sound so familiar?

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

Well, I was more relieved that she didn't make a big scene out of this. That was when I got a good look from her. She had short red hair, and red burn marks covering the side of her face. Scars were never something I could stare at. It suddenly made me feel self-conscious of my own scars, at least the ones that were visible.

The woman seemed to notice my staring and smiled while explaining vaguely, "An accident, but most of the scars have healed." And with that, she walked away.

Needless to say, I was a little creeped out by the way she talked and stared at me. I kept check of my mental connection with Snowfire, in chaos things went downhill fast. One good thing about having an angry fire breathing and ice breathing friend was that they always had your back. Snowfire was no exception to that rule.

One thing I'd forgotten about bars was how dark it was in here. The lights were dimmed to the point that it was hard to see. Not only was it dark, but it was busy as well with men and women laughing and music blasting in the background. Over all, I was not a big fan of this.

Just when I was about to take another step into the room, _The Paradigm_ by Capital Kings started playing on my phone. I winced at the sound as people started looking in my direction. The silence was almost deafening.

"What?" I demanded in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Alex Hendrickson, where in God's name are you?!" Mom's voice exploded from the speaker, and I had to hold the phone away from my ear as people shot me weird looks.

"Uh… It's kind of a long story," I explained, my voice dropping to a whisper as I ducked underneath a table. "Look, mom, this really isn't a good time—"

"It's Christmas Eve," mom cut me off in a tone that said she was more than just pissed off. "Don't tell me that you're off with that Haddock boy again, or the other Riders." Well, she wasn't technically wrong.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about anything happening between us, trust me," I muttered after realizing what she was probably worried about. "Besides, he isn't that kind of person."

"Hey, hot wings, you wanna party?" Tony's voice made me look up in time to see the same red-head from earlier facing him. "You and me, let's go." And he ran away with her hot on his trail.

"Mom, I have to go," I told her before hanging up. Mentally I slapped myself, because I knew that I would get an earful once this was over with.

This was bad. Tony being chased by some red-head should have been hilarious, but in this case, I had a feeling that no good would come from this. The moment I followed Tony outside was when the chaos started.

A silver car drove by and stopped for a moment, dropping someone off before driving away. That someone happened to be holding a gun that was pointed in Tony and the red-head's direction. I had a feeling that he was working with said woman. I was ready to warn Tony about said gun when someone suddenly pushed the man holding it out of the way.

That was when I chose to kick him while he was still down, using whatever means necessary to keep him from hurting anyone else. And of course, it barely left a cut on his arm after that. What scared me the most was when his arm started glowing.

"Do you know what it is like to feel real pain?" he sneered after getting up and dusting the snow off. I was ready to make some retort when he suddenly grabbed Harley, who was making a break for it. "Help me! Help me!"

Moments like these really made me wish I had superpowers or something. I hated it when someone picked on smaller people. And the worst part of it was feeling so powerless to stop them.

"Let him go!" I shouted, hoping that would be enough to catch Toothless' keen hearing. Or even Snowfire. But the chaos and noise outside was too much.

"The boss was interested in your history with Hydra and SHIELD," he informed me. "Wants me to bring you in."

"Boss?" I repeated, shooting daggers at him.

"What do you say? One life for another?"

Harley was struggling against his grip, and for a moment I was tempted to disagree with him. Yet even that wasn't enough to stop me from giving myself up. Harley was just a kid who didn't need to go through something like this, especially at his age.

"Alright, fine. But you have to promise to let him go," I replied after holding my hands up in defeat.

The guy in question grabbed hold of me the minute he released his grip on Harley, who immediately made a run for it. I only glared at him as he held a firm grip around my arm, his hands beginning to turn that bright orange from earlier.

For a moment I panicked when I felt the heat from his hand. But then nothing happened, and his eyes furrowed in confusion. All at once I was reminded of the serum Fury had told me about. Was this the serum protecting me against whatever he was doing?

I didn't have much time to think about it when I felt something hard hit me against the back of my head. Pain erupted within me the moment I felt it, and soon my vision began to black out before it faded completely.

* * *

 **AN: And cue the angry reaction from Snowfire when she finds out what happens. She's not going to be happy ;) Anywho, sorry for the long delay. I sort of had writer's block and didn't honestly know where to go, but I've finally figured out where to from here. I also updated Dreams Don't Turn to Dust, so I'm on a roll :D**

 **Sil - He does, and considering how cool he acted around Tony, he's definitely got more patience than I could ever have ;)**

 **TheSilentFury - He'll be in the picture later... probably towards the end of the story. Or maybe I'll throw him in the near future just for kicks :P As for Alex and Hiccup getting together, it might not happen for a while either.**

 **Wild Cat 214 - XD Of course it is! Who doesn't want a tuna sandwich in the middle of all that chaos? :P**

 **riptidedarkphoenix - Thanks!**


	27. Captured, and Rescued

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

" _Mr. Vice President, I think you should see this."_

 _"Oh my God, not again. Is the President getting this?"_

 _"Mr. President, only two lessons remain. And I intend to finish this before Christmas morning. Meet Thomas Richards. Good strong name, good strong job. Thomas here is an accountant for the Roxxon Oil Corporation. And I'm sure he's a really good guy. I'm gonna shoot him in the head, live on your television, in thirty seconds. The number for this telephone is in your cell phone. Exciting, isn't it? Imagining how it got there. America, if your president calls me in the next half-minute, Tom lives. Go_."

...

Hiccup was getting worried. The sun was beginning to come out and she hadn't returned yet. Snowfire was especially restless as she kept glaring in the direction Alex had slipped off to. He suspected she knew more than she was letting on.

"So, should we go look for them or…" He let out a sigh as Toothless warbled in concern. "I know, bud. I'm worried too."

That was when they heard the explosion that shook the entire town. Toothless let out a panicked roar while Snowfire steadied herself on the trembling ground. What horrified Hiccup the most was that the flames and smoke were in the same direction Alex had been in.

Things only seemed to get worse when that Harley boy from earlier started running in their direction. Snowfire suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and he started shouting in panic as she held him up.

"Let me go!" he yelled as he struggled to free himself.

' _Where is my Rider_?' Snowfire demanded, letting both Harley and Hiccup hear her this time. Harley's eyes widened at the tone in her voice, and he started struggling even more.

"Snowfire, put him down," Hiccup ordered once he understood the situation they were in. If Harley escaped the explosion, than maybe Alex had as well. She might be injured or worse out there, and they were standing around here doing nothing.

Snowfire only glared at him, but eventually she did as she was told. Harley was ready to make a run for it when she placed one claw on his back, holding him down again.

' _You did not answer my question, hatchling_ ,' she growled, her voice sounding more ferocious than Hiccup could have imagined. Harley squeezed his eyes shut as tears started forming around their edges.

"I don't know where she is," he finally answered. "T-They took her away along with Iron Man!"

"Took her away?" Hiccup echoed in confusion. "Why would they want anything to do with her?"

Now it was his turn to get angry. If they'd done anything to hurt her, he would never forgive himself. Not to mention he was sure Snowfire would have engulfed the entire town in flames had they done such a thing.

"All I heard was that their boss was interested in her," Harley explained in a rushed voice.

Hiccup remembered a few things Alex had told him before this whole mess started. The first thing was that her father had worked for some organization calling themselves Hydra. Or whatever the heck that mythical creature was. Another was that her father had used what she called a serum, but she hadn't really explained what that meant for her future or theirs.

"Snowfire, can you track her?" he asked, looking at the White Terror warily. Hopefully she wouldn't burn the entire town down in the process. It looked as if she was struggling to control all of her rage.

' _I have already picked up her scent_ ,' she informed him. ' _But it will be difficult to keep track of the humans who have taken her_.'

"We have to try." Toothless nudged him and cooed reassuringly. They _would_ find her, no matter what it took.

...

Everything was a blur when I woke up.

The back of my head was throbbing in pain, and I'm pretty sure I was chained up to a bed in some hot, humid room. Things had definitely taken a turn for the worst. I kept trying to ask myself why I put up with situations like these. How I got myself into this mess in the first place. Then I realized that this was my own stupid fault. I just hoped Hiccup and the dragons didn't get hurt in the process.

One person was standing in the center of the room, a smirk of satisfaction written across his face. I recognized him from the files SHIELD had on bastards like him. Aldrich Killian.

"You realize that I have a fire breathing dragon who's on her way to destroy this place, right?" I asked before he could say anything. Knowing Snowfire, she would do more than that to this asshole.

"Dragons don't exist," he reminded me with a knowing smirk. "Until today. The information Maya Hansen was able to gather on you proved quite interesting. Your father gave you a serum that should have killed you. But instead, you're harboring a secret that I'm about to unleash."

I only spit at him in response, earning a cold glare from the mad genius. Something told me that was a big mistake. Killian suddenly stepped forward and grabbed me by my throat. I was expecting the searing pain that would follow, especially when his hands started glowing orange like the other guy I'd faced earlier. Instead, I felt nothing.

Killian's sly grin turned to a frown as he realized something was preventing him from hurting me. At least that was what I figured. I had a feeling there was something more to this whole situation, especially when Killian took a step back and suddenly slapped me across the face.

"Sir, we've captured Mr. Stark," a voice announced over the speakers.

My blood ran cold at that announcement.

"Excellent, bring him in and strap him up," Killian replied.

It felt like hours had passed when in reality it was only a few minutes as Killian let his men drag Tony into the room. That was when I noticed someone else arriving shortly after Tony was dragged in and chained to another bedpost beside mine. Maya Hansen. Somehow I wasn't surprised that she was involved with this.

"Well, this is awkward," she stated after sitting at one of the computer desks. I only narrowed my eyes and glared at her. "Don't worry, I haven't told Killian a thing about your pet, or your Norse friend for that matter."

"For the last time, they are not pets!" I snapped, getting tired of the fact that people had no idea just what Snowfire and Toothless were capable of. Though the fact that she had mentioned them left me feeling a little worried.

 _Hiccup, don't do anything stupid or reckless like me_ , I prayed silently. I didn't want him or anyone from Berk getting caught in the crossfire.

"It seems to me that they are more than just pets," Maya replied, sounding almost bored as she spoke. "I wonder if they have anything to do with Extremis? There is a high possibility they could help stabilize it."

That made my fists ball up with rage. I promised Snowfire I wouldn't let another human hurt her. If these people thought they were going to use her as some sort of stabilizing agent, they were dead wrong. And I meant that literally.

I was ready to say something when I heard a groan from the other bedpost. Turning my head I was able to see Tony waking up from whatever crap these bastards put him through. His eyes opened wide as he realized where he was, than they widened even more after spotting me.

"Just like old times, huh?" Maya was sitting at her chair now as she spoke, acting as if nothing serious was happening at all.

"Oh yeah, with zip-ties. It's a ball," he scoffed.

"It wasn't my idea." My eyes narrowed when I saw images on the screen of her computer. They looked like pictures of plants that were probably related to this Extremis thing Killian was talking about earlier.

"Okay, so you took Killian's card," Stark said. Obviously those two had a history together, and I clearly didn't want any part in it. Seeing the look on Maya's face told me that I was right.

"I took his money," she retorted.

"And here you are, thirteen years later in a dungeon."

I raised an eyebrow as I realized what he was up to. As far as I was concerned, Maya wasn't the same person he'd met thirteen years ago. Our little chat earlier only convinced me that she was just determined to get Extremis working, no matter what it took.

Maya chose that moment to walk over to us after she exchanged a few words with Tony. Her tone was casual, but I could hear an edge to it as she spoke.

"A lot's happened, Tony, but I'm close. Extremis is practically stable," she told him.

"Yeah, except that it's not," I retorted with a roll of my eyes. "How many more people have to suffer because of your faulty programming?"

Maya rose an eyebrow while Stark looked at me in surprise. What? I wasn't allowed to have a say in this conversation?

"I'm on the street, people are going 'bang', they're painting the walls. Maya, you're kidding yourself," Tony agreed with me for once.

"Then help me fix it." Maya flashed out what looked like an old letter with the words, ' _You know who I am_ ' written on it in faded writing.

"Did I do that?" Tony asked, suddenly sounding confused.

"Yes," Maya huffed, sounding offended as he didn't remember. I only rolled my eyes at that. Tony probably couldn't even remember what he did the last day if it wasn't for Jarvis or Pepper helping him out. I doubted he would remember a night thirteen years ago with this person.

"I remember the night, not the morning. Is this what you've been chasing around?" When she nodded, she frowned after giving it some thought.

"You don't remember," she muttered crossly. Tony took a deep breath before saying something that caught me off guard.

"I can't help you. You used to have a moral psychology. You used to have ideals. You wanted to help people, now look at you. I get to wake up every morning with someone who… still has her soul," he told her. "Get us out of here."

For a moment, I thought I saw the slightest trace of tears running down her cheeks as she returned to her computer desk. But it had happened so fast that I couldn't be sure. Once she had returned that was when Killian decided to ruin the moment, gracing us with his presence.

"You know what my old man used to say to me? One of his favorite of many sayings, 'The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.'" I felt like I was going to be sick when Killian approached me, a sly grin on his face.

"You're not still pissed about the Switzerland thing, are you?" Tony asked as he struggled to free himself from the bed frame.

"How can I be pissed at you, Tony?" Killian asked as he brushed a hand through my hair. All I could do at the moment was spit in his face, earning a glare seconds later. "I'm here to thank you. You gave me the greatest gift that anybody's ever given me. Desperation. If you think back to Switzerland, you said you'd meet me on the rooftop, right? Well for the first twenty minutes, I actually thought you'd show up. And the next hour, I… well I considered taking that one step shortcut to the lobby, if you know what I mean."

I wish he had jumped over the roof. It would've saved us this whole mess in the first place. Once again I thanked God that Hiccup wasn't here to endure this kind of torture. Though something told me life on Berk wasn't much different, especially if he was right about Alvin the Outcast and Dagur the Deranged.

"Honestly, I'm still trying to figure out what happened to the first mouse," Tony muttered.

"But as I looked out over that city, nobody knew I was there, nobody could see me, no one was even looking." Why do I get the feeling he was just trying to tell us his life's story? "I had a thought that would guide me for years to come. Anonymity, Tony. Thanks to you, it's been my mantra ever since, right?"

My mind flashed back to the videos of the Mandarin and all the horrible things they had shown. So I'm guessing that was all just a ploy to get the government worked up. It sounded to me like the Mandarin was just another puppet used by Killian to exploit when he needed him.

"You simply rule from behind the scenes. Because the second you give evil a face, a Bin Laden, a Gaddafi, The Mandarin, you hand the people a target," he finished explaining.

Now I understood why Killian was using the Mandarin. It was his way of throwing the government and SHIELD off his scent while he continued working on Extremis. When someone's body exploded, he would just use the Mandarin to claim that it was he who caused the destruction.

"You're really a sick bastard," I muttered under my breath. Killian's eyes wandered over to me, and I suddenly felt my blood run cold. The chains from Tony's bed sounded like they were struggling to break as Killian grazed a finger along my cheek.

"I wonder… just what did those Hydra scientists put in you?" he asked in a sneer.

He was ready to slap me when I felt something brush against my hands. The first time this had happened was in high school, when I was confronting Jessica. Now I realized that it was happening because of fear, and anger. I was more angry with myself that I couldn't fight my way through this situation. That Killian was attacking me for no reason other than to humiliate me and get to Stark.

The black scales appeared and disappeared so quickly that I wasn't even sure if it had happened. Killian's eyes widened in disbelief as he thought he'd seen them as well. The moment he stepped back was when they disappeared again.

"I wanted to offer you a gift for what you've brought me," Killian said after his hands stopped glowing. He threw out a couple of weird looking devices that shot out holographic images of someone who made my heart sink with despair. "Now, this is live. I'm not sure if you can tell, but at this moment the body is trying to decide whether to accept Extremis or just give up."

That did it. Seeing Pepper in the condition she was in, her body glowing orange and screaming in agony was too much. Killian was still talking to Tony, whose eyes were wide as moons by the time he realized that this was actually happening.

I barely noticed my hands changing into talons as I struggled to free myself from the bedpost. In seconds I was able to free myself, but the moment I did was when Maya chose to do something really, really stupid.

"Let them go!" I froze the moment Maya shouted that. "Or she dies." Her gun was aimed in my direction, and my heart nearly skipped a beat at that.

Both men had stopped arguing and were now staring at Maya in disbelief.

"I said let them go!" Maya shouted louder, and of course Killian tried calming her down. One thing I've learned over the years is to never tell a woman or girl to calm down when she was angry.

That only made Maya angrier as she pressed the gun harder against my head.

"What are you doing, Maya?" My heart was racing with panic as Maya refused to budge, pressing the gun firmly against my head.

"1200cc's, a dose half this size. One shot and she's dead," Maya retorted, pressing the gun against my head. All that kept me from screaming in panic was the fact that she would pull the trigger, and it would all be over.

"It's times like these where my temper's really tested," Killian sighed in frustration. Maya wasn't moved by his response, and my mind was racing with ways of getting out of this situation.

"If she dies, Killian, what happens to your soldiers? What happens to your product? She may be the key to stabilizing Extremis, if what you said about her is true," Maya explained in a tone that said she knew more than she was letting on.

All the while, I couldn't shake off the fury of realizing that they would use me as some kind of experiment. There was no way in hell I'd let that happen. I think I'd rather die than become a human experiment under scientists like these bastards.

"You really think that I have the power to stabilize Extremis?" My voice was barely a whisper, but Killian heard me loud enough.

"You had no idea what Hydra put in you," he sneered. "Your bond with those beasts is just another example of what you are capable of."

I could hear the sounds of chains being pulled against the bed posts. Even if we hadn't really gotten to know each other, Tony was clearly not happy with what Killian had said. Killian wasn't even fazed by my piercing glare.

"And just what would happen if my 'beast' found this place?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Maya's grip on her gun tightened. "She would tear this place apart, and rip your throat out."

Was that me talking, or Snowfire? I couldn't tell anymore. My thoughts were so muddled up that it was impossible to tell the difference.

"If she dies, you'll lose your experiment. Do you really want her to die?" Maya asked, pressing the gun harder against my head. I winced from the feeling, realizing that probably wouldn't have hesitated to shoot me down.

What happened next was all a blur to me. I closed my eyes when a shot rang out, loud enough for everyone to hear. I braced myself for the pain that would follow. The sound of a body hitting the floor followed, and my eyes opened to find Maya laying in a pool of her own blood.

It took a few seconds for me to comprehend what just happened. And when I was finally able to make sense of it all, rage burned within me. Whether it was my rage or Snowfire's, I didn't care. I lunged at Killian, but he was faster. He grabbed me by my wrists, and his hands started to glow an ugly orange red.

"You're quite the feisty one, aren't you?" Killian sneered as he held me up, and it took everything I had not to fight back harder. "Well, I'm sure with the Extremis, you'll be twice as strong."

It only took a few seconds for the building to start shaking with the force of a roar that would have shattered the sound barrier. Killian blinked in confusion, than horror as he realized too late what was happening. The air had suddenly gotten colder. And than, the familiar roar of a Night Fury suddenly rang out.

' _I will rip your throat out, human_!' And cue Snowfire's angry voice. Oddly enough, it was reassuring to hear her thoughts as the building came crumbling down. Unfortunately, Killian used that chance to flee during the chaos. I rolled my eyes at the realization before cutting the chains holding Tony free.

"Your boyfriend has the worst timing," he muttered once he was free. I was ready to make a retort when both dragons landed on the now torn open roof.

"Alex, are you okay?" I was never more relieved to hear that Hiccup was okay, along with Toothless and Snowfire.

"Yeah, I love being shot at for a living," I replied with a roll of my eyes. "How did you find us?" I asked once both dragons had landed safely. All the while, Tony was watching us with a look of annoyance.

' _I tracked you down_ ,' Snowfire replied, pressing her snout against my hands. I glanced at Tony's wrist and noticed that the watch had cracked a little. He rolled his eyes for a moment before talking again.

"Right, now that you two lovebirds are reunited, you can leave me to continue my work," he retorted, earning looks of disbelief from the both of us. Though I thought I could see Hiccup's cheeks turning red as tomatoes, even if it was just for a brief moment.

"You can't be serious?" I muttered under my breath. It was obvious he needed help, in more ways than one. Of course, Tony would never admit it out loud.

He merely shook his head and took off running before we could stop him. Once he was gone, I crossed my arms and glared in the direction he had disappeared.

"You're going after him, aren't you?" Hiccup asked once he climbed out of Toothless' saddle. The Night Fury warbled a greeting as he pushed his snout against my open hand, once Snowfire had given him enough room.

"Well, I might as well go and see what's going on out there," I replied with a shrug. "He's gonna need backup, if worse comes to worse."

"Alright, and what about the dragons?" I blinked at that, glancing at Snowfire as she lifted her head and narrowed her eyes.

' _I am not letting you go alone_ ,' she growled as if she had read my mind. I merely nodded in response, having already figured she wouldn't leave my side after what had happened.

"Snow, you keep to the sky and watch out for anyone who might try to ambush us," I told her before meeting Hiccup's eyes. "Do you think Toothless can be stealthy enough to sneak in?"

Hiccup only smirked before nodding in response. Having a Night Fury who's plasma blasts never missed was definitely a bonus. These people had no idea what sort of hell they just put themselves through.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, I'm really surprised with all the positive feedback I've been getting :) Now, before I begin with responding to reviews, I just want to let everyone know that this story will take a different path than following the end of Iron Man 3... for many reasons :P I've got some big plans involved with Alex and Hiccup, and possibly Alvin the Outcast along with some high school drama. So, yeah. Thanks again for all of your wonderful responses!**

 **The Silent Fury - Lol, she does have a thing for that. Might be due to the fact that some Vikings used to keep the head of a dragon they would slay as a trophy ;) Call it an eye for an eye. And don't worry, she only froze a few of them XD**

 **Sil - Ah, Tony. He really is a horrible babysitter, isn't he? ;P Thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much!**

 **dracologistmaster - I'm glad you liked it! And she did tear down the roof, so I guess that's a good thing, right? ;)**


	28. The Mandarin

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

You know what I hate about Florida? The humidity. Somehow, these idiots happened to find their location smack-dab in Florida. I was more accustomed to colder weather, like on Berk or home in Pennsylvania. But that didn't deter me from approaching the complex along with Hiccup and Toothless. The Night Fury was living up to his reputation, scaring off anyone who dared approach us. Up in the sky, I could see Snowfire hovering a safe distance.

"So, exactly what are we supposed to be looking for?" Hiccup asked as we crept around some really well-trimmed hedges and fountains. This complex was way too fancy for my liking. It reminded me a bit of what you might see in a movie. The only thing that made this scene different were the guards constantly patrolling the area.

"Well, from what I've gathered, Killian is a bastard with a lot of money. So if my hunch is right, he'll be living it large in a mansion," I replied before noticing that two guards were approaching. Hiccup stiffened behind me, while Toothless let out a warning growl.

The guards didn't last long when they caught us. One good swat of Toothless' tail-fin sent them both flying into a nearby bush, their bodies colliding with the ground seconds later. The Night Fury looked a bit pleased with himself for taking them down so easily.

It was oddly quiet by the time we reached what felt like the interior of the complex. We'd already passed several other buildings until finally seeing a very fancy looking home in front of us. It had a Spanish style roof and porch, with high pillars holding the rooftop up. A few guards had already been knocked out, by Tony I would assume.

What made my stomach twist in disgust were all the pretty women who were wandering around inside and outside the mansion. They were dressed in their bikinis, walking around as if this was perfectly legal. Most guys would be drooling over them. I couldn't resist looking in Hiccup's direction, noticing with an odd sense of satisfaction that he looked equally disgusted by their appearances.

The front part of the mansion was protected by a wrought iron gate, until Tony must have ripped it open with his Iron Man suit. Hiccup and I exchanged knowing looks as we headed for the inside of the house, with Toothless following. I was about to point out that he wouldn't fit before Toothless quickly squeezed his way through the entrance, warbling in annoyance as wood splintered across his scales. The women who were there earlier let out screams of terror when they saw him.

"Seriously, you'd think they never saw a dragon before," I said with a sheepish look, earning a grin from Hiccup.

Eventually, we made our way up the stairs to find Tony and someone I never thought I'd meet in person looking down at someone laying in the bed. Both men looked equally surprised to see us, with a Night Fury, standing there.

"What is that?!" the man sitting in the bed had scrambled to his feet, eyes wide with panic at the sight of Toothless.

"I assume these are the two kids you were warning me about," the man standing next to Tony said after eyeing us warily.

"Okay, look, you weren't supposed to follow me or get yourselves into trouble," Tony pointed out with a roll of his eyes, ignoring the man who was still sitting on the bed. Luckily, Toothless kept his distance and stared at the three men curiously. "Where's mother hen?" he asked, looking at me pointedly. To which I just crossed my arms and glared back.

"She's not going to take this place down," I reassured him, which seemed to cause the man sitting in the bed to panic even more. "But, she's more than willing to if you don't tell us what the hell is going on."

"Well, for starters, why don't you tell us who the hell you are?" Tony asked, glaring at the man who looked as if he was hyperventilating. I almost laughed at the sight, until realizing there was something oddly familiar about him.

"Hi. Trevor… Trevor Slaughtery," he explained sheepishly and leaned forward as Toothless managed to squeeze his way past us. He was now inches away from Tony and the guy I knew as Colonel James Rhodes. The Colonel only looked slightly uncomfortable around a dragon who could just as easily bite his hands off if he made one wrong move.

"This is the Mandarin… I know, it's… it's embarrassing," Tony explained as Trevor smirked a little, only to shrink at Toothless' growl. "And Rhodes, Alex and Hiccup, and… what's his name again?" Tony glanced at Toothless warily as the Night Fury just looked at him in disappointment.

"Toothless," Hiccup replied after rolling his eyes at Tony's behavior. One hand signal was all it took for Toothless to return to our side, earning looks of surprise from all three men.

"I know, I'm shorter in person, bit small, everyone says that. But, um… hey, if you're here to arrest me, uh… there are some people who I'd like to roll on. Immediately," Trevor said meekly. "By the way, big fan of dragons. Never thought I'd meet one in person."

Toothless merely sat on his haunches and glared at Trevor, who coward at the sight. I couldn't help but smirk sheepishly, knowing full well that most people would be lucky to see a dragon in real life. Toothless was one of the rare few dragons who seemed to get along with just about everyone.

In less than ten seconds, I suddenly chose that moment to grab Trevor's hand, twisted it back and threw him onto the bed. Once again, I thanked Natasha for all the training sessions she had put me through. Trevor landed on the bed face-first with a yelp of pain as I put full force on him, keeping him from escaping.

"Tell me where Pepper is now, or you'll be feeling more than just a broken wrist by the time I'm finished," I snapped. Neither Tony nor Rhodes made a move to stop me, but they looked equally as shocked as Hiccup by how fast I'd put Trevor down.

"Oh, I get it! Ow! That hurt! I get it! I get it!" Trevor cried out as I pushed him down harder against the mattress. "I don't know about any Pepper, but I know about the plan."

"Spill," Tony snapped.

"Do you know what they did to my suit?" Rhodes asked, earning a look of confusion from Hiccup. I gave him a look that said I would explain everything later.

"What?" Trevor looked at Rhodes in confusion before going on to explaining the rest of Killian's big plot, "No. But I do know what's happening off the coast. Something to do with uh… a big boat. I can take you there."

After a few more seconds passed, I released my grip on Trevor, just as Tony and Rhodes started discussing their plans. That went a lot better than I was expecting. Then again, Trevor did pretty much look like a big coward. I wouldn't have spilled any secrets unless the lives of my friends were in danger.

"So, what now?" Hiccup asked once it was decided how Tony and Rhodes would go about this. Trevor had a fine set of speedboats that could probably get them to where they were needed. There was no way in hell Snowfire would let them ride her, and I'm sure Toothless felt the same.

"You two are going back home," Tony informed us. "It's Christmas Eve, be with your parents. If that's what you Vikings did in your time," he added to Hiccup, which just received a vengeful glare from him and a look of amusement from Rhodes.

Toothless warbled in concern when he noticed the rising tension, brushing his snout against the back of Hiccup's hand as Tony and Rhodes started talking again. I glanced at Hiccup warily before shrugging. Tony was right about one thing: We really had no business in being here in the first place. The only reason I'd decided to tag along was to make sure Tony didn't get himself into trouble, again.

Call me crazy, but I felt oddly responsible for whatever hell he put himself through.

"Just make sure that Pepper gets out of there safely," I snapped once it was decided we would return. I'd never missed a Christmas without my mom, and I certainly wasn't planning on doing that now. "And kick Killian's sorry ass for me."

Once it was decided we would return home, Snowfire landed outside the mansion and earned a complete look of disbelief from Rhodes. Seeing the look on his face was hilarious, especially when Tony pretty much did everything he could to avoid her wrath.

' _I am surprised you wouldn't follow them_ ,' she mused as they went their separate ways. I didn't miss the look Hiccup was giving me.

"Yeah, you never gave up that easily," he added in an accusing tone.

"Hey, let's just save it for the trip home, okay?" I suggested after refusing to meet his questioning gaze. "I just want to be home for Christmas. I didn't even realize it was Christmas Eve until Tony pointed it out."

"What _is_ Christmas anyways?" Hiccup asked.

It took me a few seconds to remind myself that he wouldn't know what Christmas was. Or that it had always been such a big deal for us. My mom would always go to the Christmas Eve service at church, using it as an excuse to visit once a year. I always thought it was just a way for her to socialize with her friends. But Christmas was so much more than that.

"Let's just say that it's a big deal for my mom and I," I explained with a shrug, wanting to leave it at that. I didn't want to get into too much detail. "We exchange presents, have some good laughs and spend the night together instead of with whatever family we'd have left."

"That sounds almost like Snoggletog," Hiccup said thoughtfully. By now, we'd gotten on our dragons and were heading back towards the coordinates I put into my phone. I couldn't help but grin sheepishly when he explained what traditions were shared with Snoggletog, and how Berk would have their first celebration with the dragons this year.

"You know, they really _do_ sound alike," I realized out loud.

' _Perhaps you hatchlings are not as different as you realized_ ,' Snowfire chose that moment to point out.

I almost laughed at that. Snowfire always knew just what to say. The rest of our trip was spent in comfortable silence as Snowfire and Toothless quickly made their way back to Pennsylvania. By the time we got back, it was colder than ever. Snowfire was able to regulate the temperature around her, which made traveling a little easier in the cooler winds.

"That ability really comes in handy when it's cold," Hiccup managed to say through chattering teeth. I only nodded in agreement as Snowfire and Toothless landed gracefully in the backyard. Almost at once, the sound of a barking dog followed, causing Toothless to jump and warble in surprise at the loud commotion.

"Alex, where have _you_ been?" I almost jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice when he went to check on Princess, who by now was cowering at the sight of the two dragons. Hiccup and I exchanged uneasy looks as Jacob crossed his arms and looked at us accusingly. "Who's this?" he added, staring at Hiccup as if he was some kind of intruder.

Crap. I'd almost forgotten that Jacob hadn't met Hiccup yet, or Toothless for that matter. He kept staring at us as if expecting some kind of explanation, and by now, I realized that he really didn't need my explanation.

"We've been out," I replied tersely, ignoring the glare that followed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my mom is probably freaking out by now."

Jacob looked like he was about to argue when I suddenly grabbed Hiccup by the arm and pulled him towards my house. Luckily, he caught on quickly and didn't protest as we went inside. And just as I suspected, mom was furious the second we got inside.

"Alex, where in the name of God have you been?" she demanded, her voice raising to a yell as she realized that Hiccup was with me. "And don't give me the usual excuse, because I know you weren't on Berk," she added before I could make that excuse. Hiccup and I looked at her in disbelief when she looked at him accusingly. "Your friends came visiting just a couple of days ago, explaining that your father was furious that you'd run off, again. And for what?"

It took a while for me to figure out what I could say to her. Obviously, I couldn't tell her about what had happened in Miami. That would end very badly, for the both of us. So, in the end, I had to make up a lame excuse about us deciding to get away for a bit with our dragons. That didn't make her any happier, and Hiccup realized that he'd have to use the same story with Stoick.

"I didn't realize what day of the week it was until a few hours ago," I admitted, realizing at least that was the truth. "I'm sorry." Mom let out a sigh as she realized that I just had to be telling the truth. At least, I _hoped_ that was the case. I seriously hope that no one got any recordings of what went down in Rosehill.

"Well, at least we can spend Christmas Day together," she sighed. "Hiccup, do your people celebrate Christmas?"

The look mom gave him when he shook his head was priceless. She never suspected there were people who didn't celebrate Christmas… well, even in today's time, there were people who didn't celebrate it. So maybe she was just hoping he would have.

"But, I wouldn't mind seeing what it's like," he said after giving it some thought. Mom's face brightened up almost instantly at that.

"Alright, but be sure to invite your friends as well," she told him once that was cleared up. "Although maybe inviting the twins wouldn't be such a good idea…" I just went over to her side and nudged her playfully, earning an eye-roll seconds later.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I promised after he looked at me expectantly. And I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring, for all of us.

* * *

 **AN: Yay for fast updates! And no, I will not be continuing to the end of Iron Man 3, in case anyone was wondering :P I've got my own reasons, and you'll find out why later on. As for Thor: Dark World, I still really want to do that just so Hiccup and the gang can finally meet Thor, and possibly Loki. Imagine the chaos that would follow XD Anywho, onto review replies!**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks, hopefully this led to your expectations :)**

 **The Silent Fury - XD I might just have to do borrow that idea sometime. It would be interesting to see how Hiccup gets along with everyone from her school :)**

 **Sil - Yeah, Tony's not a fan of anyone getting all creepy on girls, especially since he's aware that something did happen between Alex and her father. And yeah, Hawkeye's definitely not gonna be happy when he finds out, though neither are the rest of SHIELD for that matter :P**


	29. Christmas Celebration, Sort Of

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Christmas Day, 2013

To say this wasn't the most exciting Christmas would be an understatement. Mom had cleaned up the house best as she could to accommodate so many people. Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs and Astrid had agreed to go with Hiccup after he had told them about today. They were ecstatic with the idea of throwing a party – Viking style. Mom was less enthusiastic about it though when they tried bringing their dragons with them.

"They aren't going to fit in the house, and two dragons are more than enough for the backyard," she scolded the teens when they had tried introducing their dragons. Astrid was the only one sensible enough to realize it wasn't a good idea. So many dragons would definitely draw unwanted attention, which we already did on a daily basis.

"This food is amazing," Fishlegs admitted when he tried some of mom's best dishes.

Hiccup and I spent most of the afternoon outside once mom and I finished exchanging gifts earlier that morning. I'd finally gathered up the courage to call Tony and find out what happened over the last twenty-four hours. Needless to say, I was happy to find out that he had rescued Pepper… or more like _she_ had rescued _him_.

"So, what did that Killian guy want with you in the first place?" Hiccup asked as Toothless rested his chin on his lap. Snowfire was more than pleased to spend the afternoon with us, laying under the tree while her scales kept us warm in the cool breeze.

"He thought I had the power to stabilize Extremis," I explained with a shrug. Then I shuddered at the thought of becoming another human experiment. Once was bad enough. "It didn't end well after you found us."

' _I would have made him suffer far worse had I known what he wanted_ ,' Snowfire growled. ' _Such human interference cannot be tolerated_.'

"Well, he wouldn't have gotten away with it, one way or another," I replied as I prodded at the snow with a branch. "I have a feeling if you hadn't shown up when you did, things would've gotten messier than they already were."

The silence was oddly refreshing as I found myself leaning comfortably against Snowfire. Life was peaceful now, with the Mandarin put in prison and Christmas almost over. I wondered whether the peace would last or not. It made me realize that I was already worrying about the future.

"So, uh, I was thinking since your mom gave you something for… Christmas, I'd do the same." It took a few seconds for me to register what Hiccup just said.

"Hiccup, you don't have to—"

He didn't give me the chance to finish when he had Toothless reveal what he had been hiding in his saddle. My eyes widened when I saw what he was holding. A pendant, made of what looked to be Gronckle Iron, something that Fishlegs had discovered a few weeks ago. Only it was in the shape of what could only be described as the crest of Berk. It must have taken him hours to work on this. But he had only known about Christmas since yesterday…

"It's beautiful," was all I could say as we both stood up and I let him put it on. "How did you make this?"

"I may have had a little help from Gobber, and Fishlegs," he admitted sheepishly. "It's amazing what you can make with a little Gronckle Iron."

"Thank you," I breathed out before wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He really had no idea just how much I loved this. Having another reminder of Berk's mark would be more than useful in this world. But I honestly felt guilty for not having anything to give him in return.

' _You two are so cute together_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement when she caught onto what was about to happen. I almost choked out a retort after realizing too late, and Hiccup's cheeks were red as tomatoes once again. Even Toothless was crooning with laughter when he caught on as well. Once again, I was thankful mom hadn't been watching at the time. ' _Are you two going to do whatever it is humans do when they're in love_?' Snowfire suddenly asked, earning looks of utter shock from the both of us.

"It might be a good time to check on the others," I suggested, shooting Snowfire a glare as she just watched us with a smug expression. She was so going to get it once this was over. Hiccup was all too willing to agree, not bothering to hide the fact that he was still blushing by the time we got inside.

Luckily, the rest of that day had gone on without a hitch. Other than getting interrogated by Astrid, Snotlout and later my mom when they returned to Berk that evening. I was never more embarrassed when Snotlout tried pulling off his 'flirting' on me. It wasn't until mom shot him a death glare that he finally backed off.

"That's a pretty necklace," mom said once we'd started cleaning up from the mess the twins had left behind. Leave it to Ruffnut and Tuffnut to make a mess of everything. Mom made a point to twin-proof the house next time she threw a 'party'.

"Uh, yeah… Hiccup gave it to me as a gift," I explained sheepishly, earning a look that suggested it was more than just a gift.

"I know that you and Hiccup are close," mom sighed as she finished replacing the garbage can with a new bag. "But could you at least wait until graduation before making any rash decisions?"

I only groaned in annoyance. When was she going to learn that we would never anywhere near that kind of a relationship? We were just friends, nothing more. Yet part of me really was hoping for something more to happen between us. I couldn't tell whether it was my own feelings for Hiccup, or just the hormones talking.

"Mom, would you please just stop worrying about it already?" I muttered crossly. "Even if we were in some kind of relationship, I know for a fact that Hiccup isn't that kind of guy. He's…" For a moment, I couldn't think of the right word.

"A gentleman?" mom suggested with a sly grin, and I rolled my eyes. "I've seen the way he looks at you. And to be honest, I actually approve of him. There are worse boys to date, especially in this area."

All I could do was gape at her. Mom left it at that, giving me a suggestive wink before heading upstairs to wash up for the night. And I couldn't be left feeling more embarrassed than ever after realizing what she had meant by that.

…

" **The young man stands on the edge of his porch, The days were short and the father was gone There was no one in the town and no one in the field, This dusty barren land had given all it could yield I've been kicked off my land at the age of sixteen, And I have no idea where else my heart could have been I placed all my trust at the foot of this hill, And now I am sure my heart can never be still...** "

Music blasted from my speakers as I had my iPod on at full volume. Mumford and Sons was definitely my favorite band when it came to folk music. Their lyrics were unique, in a way that reminded me of something one would hear from Shakespeare's time. Either way, it helped me relax when I was feeling frustrated. And this was one of those moments where I needed to relax now more than ever.

Jacob was sitting on his back porch with Jessica. They were laughing at some corny joke that he had made. They were holding hands, and eventually kissed. All while knowing full well someone had been watching them. I didn't know what was more disgusting. Watching the look on Jessica's face or seeing the fact that Jacob was enjoying her company.

" **So collect your courage and collect your horse, And pray you never feel this same kind of remorse Seal my heart and break my pride, I've nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide Align my heart, my body, my mind, To face what I've done and do my time...** "

Staring at them wasn't going to help. I needed to take my mind off of whatever was happening outside. So I took the chance and went downstairs to the yard, where Snowfire was eagerly waiting. Jessica and Jacob were still on the porch, oblivious to my arrival until Snowfire leaned forward.

' _Those two are almost as irritating as the birds that keep coming back_ ,' she muttered after glaring in their direction.

"Tell me about it," I agreed with a roll of my eyes. Unfortunately, Jessica took that moment to notice my arrival, and of course, she had to make a big deal about it.

"Well, if it isn't the little _Dragon Freak_ ," she sneered, using the new nickname she and Abigail had come up with over the holidays. "You know; I'm surprised you haven't been arrested yet for keeping that _thing_ in the yard. Surely there are laws to keeping something like that here?"

That did it. Jacob didn't even get a chance to jump to her defense when Snowfire suddenly blasted Jessica with ice, covering her with a thick coat of snow.

' _I am not some mindless beast_!' she roared with fury, causing the taller girl to flinch in utter terror. ' _And I will not have you insult my Rider!_ ' For a moment, I thought that Jessica might actually pass out from sheer terror. Even Jacob was stunned to silence as Snowfire brushed her snout against the back of my open hands. ' _These hatchlings are not worth our time_ ,' she huffed, shooting them both a glare that sent them running into the house.

"Well, that just made things ten times worse," I sighed with a shake of my head before deciding to take their moment of distraction as a chance to leave for Berk.

' _Why would things get worse_?' Snowfire asked, blinking in confusion as we stepped through the portal.

"I still have a good five months of school to go through," I replied, ignoring the look of amusement that followed. "Honestly, Jessica is going to make my life a living hell there, if she hasn't already."

' _Then it is a good thing you have a place to escape from it_ ,' she said in a reassuring tone. I simply smirked in agreement before hopping into her saddle. It was already dusk, our favorite time to fly around Berk and take in the sights.

Once in the air, I felt more alive than I would ever admit. Snowfire glided smoothly along the currents, using the clouds to hide her from prying eyes. What she didn't notice was the fact that someone had been watching her. Two people from our world who had followed us through the portal were staring with looks of complete shock. I should have noticed that someone else followed us through the portal, but I was too eager to get away at the time. Snowfire landed in the village plaza a few minutes later, where Hiccup and Toothless were already waiting along with Astrid and Stormfly.

"Did I miss something?" I asked after noticing the looks they were giving each other. Toothless chose that moment to run over to my side and greet me with a happy warble, followed shortly after by Stormfly.

"Eh, nothing more unusual than the Outcasts working with us instead of against us," Hiccup replied with a shrug, and Astrid only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Why don't you tell her what Alvin told you?" she suggested, giving me a look that could be described as anxious. It only took me a few seconds to recognize who Alvin was. And judging by Hiccup's expression, what he said wasn't anything good.

"Alvin knew about your abilities, Alex," he sighed after realizing that if Astrid didn't force him to say anything, Snowfire would. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if this was something I wanted to hear. "He said that someone told him about them, and that they were willing to pay a high price just to get their hands on you."

' _If they do anything to harm my Rider, they will answer to me_ ,' Snowfire snapped, her eyes falling upon me as my shoulders dropped with realization.

"Great… because dealing with Hydra isn't bad enough," I muttered with a roll of my eyes. "I've got enough to worry about as it is." The three of us chose that moment to head over to the Great Hall to talk things through, with our dragons trailing behind.

"What exactly does this… Hydra want with you in the first place?" Astrid asked warily. I only shrugged as if it wasn't something I had already heard.

"Apparently, every freaking organization is after me," I grumbled. "Whatever my idiot of a father was working on, it must have been something important."

"Wait, what does he have to do with this?" Hiccup asked this time, looking more worried than ever. Hiccup was only aware of a few things my father had done to me. If he knew what sort of monster that bastard really was… I'm not sure what he would say.

So I decided to give small details of what SHIELD had told me. They were already fully aware of the serum. But they hadn't been told of who was responsible for giving me that serum. Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm, while Astrid scowled in disgust.

"You know what we would do with men like him?" she asked, earning a questioning look from me while Hiccup's face paled. "The Blood Eagle. It's the finest punishment anyone should receive for treating another like that."

' _It sounds like a fine punishment for a human like that_ ,' Snowfire was all too happy to agree with Astrid's idea, while Hiccup and I both looked a little sick from Astrid's description.

"Yeah, it would, if my dad actually gave such punishments," Hiccup murmured thoughtfully. "The worst he's ever done is exile someone, like Mildew and Dagur the Deranged."

I couldn't help but grimace at the mention of Mildew. We had never gotten along when I was visiting Berk earlier in the summer. And when I'd learned of his betrayal towards Hiccup and the rest of Berk, I never forgave him. Let's just say that if we crossed paths again, it wouldn't end well for him.

"Look, whatever his motives, I'm thinking it might be best for me to lay low for a while," I sighed after giving it some thought. "Obviously, more and more people are going to find out, and if they do, it's going to raise suspicions not only here on Berk, but in my world as well."

Hiccup was all too quick to agree with that notion. Astrid, however, didn't seem too happy. She was the kind of person who wanted action, to see that something was done about whatever threats were made. But in the end, she too agreed that it was best to lay low.

Once we were finished talking, Hiccup followed me back to the portal by the cove. Snowfire was quick to follow me, along with Toothless. We could have flown, but after our conversation, I think a walk was preferred. It was peaceful until we had finally reached the cove. And then, all hell broke loose when I realized that we weren't as alone as I'd like.

* * *

 **AN: So, what did you think? I personally love the little pendant that Hiccup made for Alex :) I could see that happening too. And this chapter has some major foreshadowing in it. HTTYD 2 probably won't be happening anytime soon, but that also means you get some juicy stories of what happens while Alex is still struggling through senior year and all of her other problems with SHIELD and Hydra XD It's gonna be fun!**

 **Lyrics come from the song Dustbowl Dance by Mumford and Sons. It's probably one of my favorite songs by them, next to Sigh No More and Timshel.**

 **Sil - Yes, I like the new Alex too :D She can pretty much put anyone in their place if she wants to. And yeah, that's part of the reason why I did that ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - I hope that was satisfying enough. I almost wish I could have posted this around Christmas, but alas, it was not meant to be :P**


	30. Dragon Wrangler, Part One

**Chapter Thirty**

We both stood there in awkward silence when Jacob and Jessica faced us. For a moment, I wasn't even sure what to say. My mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that they had somehow followed me through the portal. And things were even more awkward when Jacob's eyes locked with mine, and Jessica only glared back. Finally, Jessica chose that moment to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I always knew that you would fit in with a bunch of freaks," she sneered, earning a glare from Hiccup, Toothless and Snowfire. "They weren't lying when the media said there were a bunch of costumed weirdos running around the area."

"Costumed weirdos?" I repeated, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes. I didn't miss the way Jacob had flinched when Jessica spoke up. Clearly, he was hoping to avoid some kind of confrontation. "Clearly, you haven't looked in a mirror lately." Jessica only scowled at that, but seeing the look was more than satisfying. "And if you tell anyone about what you saw, you can answer to the dragons," I added in an icy tone.

' _I would not want it any other way_ ,' Snowfire growled, glaring down at Jessica as her face paled at the sight of Snowfire and Toothless.

"Not to mention all Hel would break loose if my dad found out you were here," Hiccup added sheepishly. Oh, I'm sure Stoick would be less than thrilled about seeing two more outsiders in Berk. He was fine with me, but that was only because I had helped Hiccup and the others find a way back home. I'm not sure how he would react to seeing Jacob or Jessica, especially if she cracked another joke about the way they looked.

"So, was any of it true? About your involvement with Hydra and SHIELD?" Jacob suddenly asked, earning a look of surprise from the both of us. Hiccup and I exchanged uneasy looks, and at that moment, I wasn't even sure what to say.

"Look, this isn't the best place to talk about it," I replied, hoping that would be enough to make him at least think of anything but what we had talked about. I was still furious that they had listened in on our conversation in the first place, not to mention trespassed as well. "I'll see you tomorrow," I added to Hiccup, knowing that this would not end well in the long-run, especially if Jessica did decide to tell anyone what she had seen.

"Same time, same place?" he asked meekly.

"Definitely." I grinned sheepishly before leading a very furious Snowfire back towards the portal, along with Jacob and Jessica. I was more than annoyed with them for deciding to choose that moment to barge in on us. Jacob especially, for letting Jessica behave so rudely. If she knew just who she was talking to, she probably wouldn't have cared.

' _Would you like me to freeze them_?' Snowfire asked when she noticed just how tense I really was. I looked at her in surprise before shaking my head.

"I won't stoop down to her level," I replied, my voice dropping to a whisper. Luckily, Snowfire's keen hearing meant she could hear a needle dropping to the floor if she concentrated enough. She only huffed in annoyance, clearly not happy with the fact that I wasn't doing anything in retaliation to Jessica's attitude.

"So, exactly what was that place?" Jacob asked once we reappeared in our backyard.

"That was Berk," I explained with a shrug, refusing to make eye contact with him. "And you two may have just made the biggest mistakes of your lives."

"Why, because you really are a freak who just happens to know a couple of costumed weirdos?" Jessica demanded, her voice a cold sneer as she glared at me.

In my defense, she did have a valid point. I mean, I never really actually knew the Avengers personally. But we did meet, and every now and then I'd still run across Steve and even Clint when he was on some kind of mission. As for Natasha, well, she was a whole different story. Snowfire suddenly nudged me gently, nearly pushing me forward in the process.

' _We are not alone_ ,' she warned me. I followed her gaze, ignoring whatever Jacob had said when I noticed who Snowfire was staring at. She was leaning against the side of my house, arms crossed with a look that said something serious was about to happen.

"I'll talk to you later," I muttered, hoping and praying that Jacob would take the warning seriously this time.

Natasha straightened up almost immediately when I approached her, narrowing my eyes for just a moment. She didn't look the least bit surprised by the glare I was giving her.

"Boss wants to see you," she explained once Jacob and Jessica had gone inside.

"And I'm guessing that it's nothing good he wants to talk about." I held back a sigh, realizing that this wasn't going to end well. Whatever Fury wanted with me, I'm sure it couldn't be anything good. I glanced over my shoulder, knowing that Snowfire or my mom wouldn't be happy about slipping away unnoticed. "At least give me a chance to warn them."

To my relief, Natasha gave me that much of a chance to say my goodbyes before I jumped into anything risky. Snowfire didn't look the least bit surprised when I told her what was happening.

' _She does not visit often_ ,' she mused after looking in the direction that Natasha had disappeared. ' _This must be serious_.'

"Are you sure you're okay with me going alone?" I asked warily.

' _No_ ,' she replied, her eyes narrowing for just a moment. ' _But my presence will only make it all the more challenging for you, and those humans. It is best I stay here_.'

"Just make sure you tell my mom what's going on," I told her after pressing my forehead against hers, my arms wrapped around her neck. "And let Hiccup know, too. He of all people deserves to know why I'm not showing up tomorrow."

' _You should tell him yourself_ ,' she growled. ' _But, this is something you must do on your own. I only hope you do not put yourself in danger, again_.'

I only smirked at that. Considering what SHIELD stood for, and what I would sign myself up for if Fury had asked me to join, I knew full well what I was putting myself through. Though, it might not be a good idea to tell Snowfire that. Or anyone from Berk, for that matter. With that thought in mind, I grabbed whatever I needed, thankful that my mom had run off to the grocery store for a moment, and headed straight for where Natasha was waiting.

…

"So, does my high school know about this?" I asked as we headed for whatever base Natasha was taking me to. In the process, she had broken just about every traffic law I could think of. I clung onto my seat for dear life as she sped to our destination.

"Given the circumstances, they've been opted to let this slide," she replied with a look that said it was best I didn't question SHIELD's intentions. I simply shrugged at that and stared out the windows that were too tinted for me to see out of. I assume this was SHIELD's protocol, to ensure I didn't know where we were going.

Awkward silence followed as we pulled to a stop. Natasha was kind enough to open the door for me, though I'm sure it was her way of showing that she meant business. She tossed me my duffel bag before leading the way through a parking garage.

I could already see a few agents heading to and returning from their missions. Some of them had stopped and stared as a teenager walked past them, struggling to keep up with Black Widow. Honestly, this could have been made out as a comedy. I don't know what Fury was expecting when he sent Natasha to fetch me. And I'm sure she wasn't happy with his motives either, given her expression. Though it was almost impossible to read her emotions, as far as I was aware.

By the time we reached whatever room Fury was waiting in, I was ready to ask what the heck was going on. So far, no one bothered dropping any hints as to why Fury asked for me in the first place. Though I suspected it had something to do with the dragons. Or something far worse, along those lines.

The room looked like something out of a military base, with computer electronics everywhere, monitors hanging off the walls and panoramic windows overlooking a city. In a way, it reminded me of the bridge on the Hellicarrier.

"Where… am I?" I asked warily, noticing Fury waiting impatiently for us. "And it better not be some lame excuse like it's 'classified'." To my surprise, he actually smirked, but it lasted for just a second before he crossed his arms and looked at me seriously.

"Miss Hendrickson, I believe you're familiar with the dragons that live on Berk," he explained as a video feed appeared on one of the monitors. I rose an eyebrow before turning to look at it, noticing something that caught my attention almost immediately.

Terrible Terrors were hiding in an oak tree just outside someone's farmhouse in Lexington, Kentucky. For a moment, the home owners weren't sure what to make of the strange little dragons. I watched on as they tried shooing them away with their dogs. When that didn't work, they actually tried shooting at them.

And that wasn't the worst video they showed. Another was of a yellow-purple Deadly Nadder landing in someone's field, somewhere in Arizona. I almost lost it when they started hunting the poor thing like a wild animal. What the people weren't expecting was for the Deadly Nadder to fire its spines, killing one person while injuring the other. It took off after that, but not without leaving them a reminder of just how dangerous dragons could be.

"When was this taken?" I asked, my voice barely audible as I tried to make sense of what just happened.

"About a day ago," Fury replied. "The smaller ones were recorded two days ago. They've since then taken off, but we managed to locate their hiding place."

"Sir, I honestly don't know what you expect me to do about them," I admitted with a shrug. "I mean, the portal isn't exactly portable. Plus, I doubt the dragons are going to listen to me right away, and even if they do, Berk has enough problems of their own."

"These dragons are causing a problem, Miss Hendrickson. A problem that SHIELD will be forced to deal with, if needed," he snapped, sounding as if he'd made this argument before. I glanced over my shoulder warily, but Natasha had already left the room. "Now, I know that you're a sensible person, who seems to care about these dragons. So, unless you want us to use all guns and shoot them all down, then I suggest you do whatever it takes to get rid of them."

My eyes narrowed the moment he said that. Something must be seriously wrong with him if he thought that force was going to make my decision for me. Though I hated to admit that he had a point. I hated seeing the dragons get hurt for just existing. To make matters worse, people would start asking where they _came_ from. They would want to know if there was a way to stop this 'threat' entirely. After a few moments of debating with my own thoughts, I finally came to the conclusion that this was the best option.

"Alright, fine. But we're doing this my way. This means, no guns, no bringing in a whole SHIELD squadron of agents, and no interfering," I said once thinking through a plan. Fury looked like he was about to argue when I cut him off, "And Snowfire goes with me. She wouldn't forgive you so easily if you sent me out there alone."

I found it kind of funny that Fury of all people actually took orders from a kid of all people. But surprisingly, agreed with those terms. Maybe a little too easily. I knew something else was up, but I didn't bother trying to ask this time. I was just happy to find out if there was a way to bring the portal with me and get the dragons back to the archipelago.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there's the next chapter. I feel like there was a major lack of description, but maybe that's just me. I love the fact that Alex is finally proving her worth by bringing the dragons that went through the portal back to Berk, though. And of course, she gets to skip a few days of school XD Anyways, I updated early because I won't be around for most of the day. Also, updates will likely slow down towards the end of the month since I'll be on vacation for almost four weeks. Just thought I'd throw that in there ;)**

 **Sil - Jessica definitely got what she deserved :P Though truthfully, she probably will be getting bashed later on by Hiccup's friends when they finally meet her. And yeah, it would be awesome just to see her reaction XD**

 **dracologistmaster - I think this chapter answers that question ;) Thanks again for reviewing, I always appreciate them!**


	31. Dragon Wrangler, Part Two

**Chapter Thirty One**

"He wants you to what?"

"Round up the dragons that went through the portals," I explained after telling Hiccup what had happened at the SHIELD base. It took a while for me to slip back into my place without mom noticing. Luckily, Natasha had kept her occupied with a little story about me going on a school authorized field trip. I didn't even want to know how she accomplished that, but at least mom wouldn't question my motives, for now.

What terrified me the most was that Natasha Romanoff had decided to tag along through the portal so that I could tell Hiccup and his friends what was going on. And of course, the first thing that happened was the twins jumping to conclusions when they saw her.

"She still scares me," Tuffnut said, acting as if she wouldn't hear him while Barf and Belch stayed behind the twins.

"Yeah, she keeps staring at us like _we're_ the weird ones," Ruffnut added.

"Guys, this is serious," Astrid reminded them with a roll of her eyes. Stormfly only squawked in agreement, while Snotlout crossed his arms and glared back.

"Well, I for one think it's great that your world gets to see the dragons," he said cheekily, earning looks of annoyance from all of us, except for the twins. "Hey, it would save us the trouble of wondering what would happen if someone discovered the portal thingy."

We ended up meeting at the Academy once Hiccup had gathered all of the Riders. Slipping past the village with a master assassin wasn't all that difficult, but slipping past with Snowfire was nearly impossible.

"Or it could put your entire island at war," Natasha spoke up for the first time, and Hiccup's expression changed from a look of shock to worry. "Fury only asked for Alex's help, because she can bond with dragons."

' _And do you not think it is wise to warn these humans of missing dragons_?' Snowfire asked, narrowing her eyes as Natasha didn't even break a sweat under her piercing gaze. I had to give her credit, Natasha really knew how to keep a stoic expression.

"Hiccup, I can't ask you or your friends to risk the lives of yourselves or your dragons," I added, meeting his eyes when he realized what I meant by that. "You need to warn Stoick that more dragons will be heading through the portal. I don't know if they'll be here on Berk directly, but it's a good idea to be prepared for the worst."

"And just what should we be prepared for?" Everyone cringed at the sound of Stoick's voice. Fishlegs' face paled at the sight of the Chief, and I nearly jumped in surprise when he hovered behind me.

"Um, nothing too serious, sir," Fishlegs replied, his expression full of worry as he kept looking at me and Hiccup.

Natasha kept her expression neutral when Stoick eyed her suspiciously. I half-expected things to go from bad to worse, but Stoick, surprisingly, didn't react like I anticipated. Instead, he merely looked at Hiccup and I as if waiting for an explanation as to why she was here in the first place.

"Look, I've already addressed the situation with Hiccup," I sighed after realizing that time was already against us as it was. "He can explain everything to you once we're gone."

Before Stoick could argue, I hopped into Snowfire's saddle and made it a point that it was time to leave. To my relief, none of them bothered stopping us as Natasha did the same. I don't know what was scarier; the fact that Hiccup and his friends knew not to get involved, or the fact that Natasha was actually willing to ride the back of a dragon. I knew that I would never hear the end of this once it was all over, but at least we could get the dragons and send them back to the archipelago where they belonged.

…

A purple and yellow Deadly Nadder sat perched on the top of a roof. It was blissfully unaware of the fact that the people under said roof were absolutely terrified. They had no idea what it was or how it had even gotten there. What they were aware of was the fact that this creature could be dangerous when ticked off.

The Deadly Nadder was busy sunning itself until ice was suddenly fired at it. The small family living in the house were evacuated the moment ice was fired, causing the Deadly Nadder to squawk in utter shock. It almost fell off the roof in the process, until catching itself. Now it was angry at having been disturbed, but the pursuer had another thought in mind as she hovered just a few feet away. The Deadly Nadder's look of outrage turned to a look of confusion when it realized that the dragon hovering in front of it had a Rider.

"Alright, we don't want to scare her," I said while keeping Snowfire from making things even worse. "We just need to lead her into the portal that Tony designed." Snowfire simply rolled her eyes at that, clearly not happy with the idea of becoming a herder.

' _Is there not an easier way to do this_?' she asked. ' _I do not understand why we cannot simply bring the portal here_.'

"It's never that easy," I reminded her. "Besides, Tony's a little preoccupied at the moment to bring a miniature version of the portal."

Snowfire simply grumbled under her breath before targeting the Deadly Nadder once again. By now, the Nadder was furious enough to give chase. Once she had lifted her wings and took off, Snowfire veered into the forest where the team was waiting. The Nadder let out a roar of frustration as she fired spines in our direction, but Snowfire dodged them with ease. A few more spines were fired in our direction before Snowfire suddenly landed behind the barrier that was set up. She fired one shot of ice that sent the Nadder tumbling to the forest ground below, leaving off a loud thud that followed.

' _This is precisely why we should have taken care of this sooner_ ,' Snowfire growled once the Nadder was frozen to the spot. ' _These humans would not be here to interfere_.'

I couldn't help but frown after realizing that she was right. Agents were approaching the now still Deadly Nadder, with what looked like a syringe. I gave Snowfire one signal before she fired in their direction, causing the agents to jump in surprise.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, causing the Nadder to stir in surprise and panic. "If you know what's good for you, there won't be any blood samples taken," I added, my voice dangerously low as I glared at the agents backing away.

' _And you will answer to me as well_ ,' Snowfire added so they could all hear. ' _I would not make any risky choices_.' She was glaring at one agent in particular. I'm pretty sure his name was Grant Ward. Someone I'd met a few times when visiting the SHIELD bases. He looked a bit stunned just like the others at hearing Snowfire's voice, but luckily, they all listened this time.

Once the SHIELD agents had backed off, I hopped out of Snowfire's saddle and approached the Nadder cautiously. She was still wary of the humans surrounding her, and her spines were ready to fire again as she raised her tail. The Nadder squawked curiously when she spotted me. Taking a deep breath, and praying to God that this worked, I held out my hand. I didn't bother checking to see if any of the SHIELD agents had reacted to what I was doing. Snowfire was fully aware, and kept a safe distance, but she was close enough in case it didn't work out. I couldn't help but grin triumphantly when the Nadder pressed her snout against my open hand.

"There's a good girl," I cooed as she growled in contentment. "I bet you were just scared of this weird world." The Nadder seemed to warble in agreement before her eyes locked with Snowfire's.

"How did you do that?" Grant asked when the Nadder relaxed under so many curious and stunned stares.

"Dragons aren't like other creatures," I explained warily, not sure whether it was wise to give out so much information. "Once they bond with you, there's no turning back."

' _And that bond is what makes us stronger_ ,' Snowfire added as she joined us, causing the Nadder to shuffle her wings uncomfortably.

After the Nadder was relaxed enough, Snowfire melted the ice that coated her wings and feet before we set up the portal for her to go through. I just hoped Stoick was ready for the amount of dragons that would go through. From what Fury had told me, quite a lot of dragons had gone through the portals opening throughout the world.

Shaking my head at the thought, I waited until I was sure the Nadder had gone through before closing it. No other SHIELD agents aside from the ones I considered allies were allowed through. That meant these people would never get the chance to see what Berk was like.

…

The next few days were like a blur for us. Snowfire and I worked together to gather as many dragons as possible to the portal and back to Berk. A few were just Terrible Terrors that caused more than a stir with some towns. Others were a bit dicier. A Monstrous Nightmare had gotten through the portal, and managed to almost destroy a school in the process of its fury. Luckily, he wasn't nearly as much of a challenge as I expected. In fact, I think he was just as afraid as the Nadder from a few days ago when we guided him to the portal.

By the time we were finished, I was exhausted. Snowfire would never admit that she was as well, but I think she just liked to make herself look stronger than she already was. My shoulders sagged with relief when we found ourselves back on the SHIELD Hellicarrier where Fury was waiting for us. This was definitely not something that I had signed up for, and I was pretty ticked off now. Part of me was relieved that the dragons had made it back to Berk safely. But another part of me was annoyed that Fury had sent a team of SHIELD agents to go with us during our 'wrangling', as some people were now calling it.

"Please tell me that was the last of them," I muttered when we had finally returned after what felt like weeks on end. In reality, it was only about a week since we had agreed to send the dragons back.

"Those are the ones we managed to locate, for now," Fury replied with a confirming nod. "You're more than welcome to go back home."

' _It's about time_ ,' Snowfire growled, glaring at Fury pointedly.

Neither of us gave him a chance to stall us any longer. Snowfire and I were more than happy to get away from the Hellicarrier and anything related to SHIELD. Once we were far enough away, I found myself relaxing a little more.

"I thought for sure we'd be stuck there for days on end," I sighed as she headed for home.

' _I would have made them agree to let us go_ ,' Snowfire hummed in a tone that said she was deadly serious. And frankly, I don't think I would have stopped her at that point. ' _I do not understand why these humans cannot handle their own problems_.'

"Because things would go very badly if they ever got their hands on a dragon," I reminded her once again. "They may not know much about dragons, but I'm sure they could figure it out quickly enough."

' _These humans are not any better than the ones from where I live_ ,' Snowfire grumbled crossly.

I only shook my head at that, knowing she was partly wrong. There were people who I trusted from SHIELD. But even than I wasn't sure whether they could be trusted, just because of their loyalty to a government agency.

Luckily, it didn't take us long to reach home. The sun was just beginning to set by the time we did. Snowfire hadn't received many injuries during our escapade with the dragons, but I managed to get a few burn marks and cuts in the process of rescuing the Terrible Terrors. One Terror in particular thought it would be funny to latch onto my arm until I managed to shake it off, and Snowfire caused it to pass out when she saw what it had done. Unfortunately, the scratches and burn marks were the least of my problems when I got back.

Mom was more than furious when she found out I was gone for almost a week and a half, and came back with those minor injuries. The first thing she'd asked was whether or not I was on Berk. Of course, I couldn't tell her that I was. She'd just use it as another excuse to keep me away. The worst part was having to lie to her about my involvement with SHIELD. I hated lying to her. Especially when I knew it would probably put her life in danger as well.

"I just don't understand why you'd disappear for all that time, with no warning," she sighed after addressing my cuts and wrapping them with bandages. "Is there some sort of secret training routine you're going through with Snowfire? Is that why you have burn marks on your hands?"

"Mom, Snowfire would never do anything to hurt me!" I snapped, a little louder than I would have liked. I couldn't help but wince when she eyed me skeptically. "You of all people should know by now that dragons don't hurt anyone on purpose. It's just a reflex they have."

Mom clasped her hands with mine, and for a moment, I thought she might ground me right then and there. But what she said next took me completely by surprise.

"Alex, I know that you're stronger than I realize," she said, her voice dropping to a gentler yet stern tone. "But that doesn't mean I won't let you risk your life, especially if it comes to creatures who probably won't care, one way or the other."

And in that moment, I realized what was bothering her more than anything else. I held my hand back and looked down at the floor as guilt suddenly swept over me. She was worried about me. She had every right to, especially since I wasn't even telling her the whole story. But more than anything else, she was worried that I would leave her, just like dad.

"I-I'm going to get some rest," I stammered after struggling to think things through. "It's been a long day, and I have school tomorrow."

To my relief, she didn't argue as I headed for the stairs leading to my room. I couldn't stand being there much longer, especially with her staring me down like I'd break down and tell her everything. At one time I might have told her what had happened. But now that I thought about it, I realized how dangerous that would be. Mom could never know about my involvement with SHIELD. She could never know that Hydra would likely go after me when given the chance. And worst of all, she could never know what dad had done to me all those years ago.

* * *

 **AN: I was debating whether or not this should be combined into one big chapter with the previous one. But than I split it into two for some reason /: I also just realized that it's going to be quite a few chapters before we even get into the second movie, mostly because Thor: Dark World still has to take place before CATWS. So there will be a lot of random one-shot chapters involving high school drama and all XD Anyways, onto review replies!**

 **Sil - Thanks! Yeah, Jess is a spoiled brat. And Jacob is pretty clueless to the way she treats Alex, which explains a lot :( Typical guy mooning over girlfriend drama.**

 **dracologistmaster - XD It would be pretty hilarious to see how she would react to being covered in Terrible Terrors! Hopefully this chapter was as good as you were expecting. I feel like it was a bit rushed /:**


	32. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter Thirty Two**

' _Speak your mind, hatchling_.' Snowfire could see that I was frustrated. Her chin rested gently on my shoulder as I sat cross-legged on a sea stack overlooking Berk. The new dragons that had flown through the portal had been tagged by Hiccup and his friends. I could see the Nadder from a few days ago flying past with yellow paint on the end of her tail. She looked more than happy to be back with a mouthful of fish.

"My mom's beyond pissed with me," I sighed after realizing holding it in wouldn't get me anywhere. "And I know that she's going to find out sooner or later, but I have no idea what to even tell her! I couldn't tell her a thing about SHIELD or what Hydra wants with me."

' _You are worried about endangering her life_ ,' Snowfire concluded, not missing a beat. I simply nodded at that. ' _Perhaps it is best you do not tell her. You could always have her stay here, where it is safer._ ' I almost laughed when I realized she was being serious.

"Snow, you know my mom has a fear of flying," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Not to mention, I don't think she'd get along well with many people here."

Snowfire only hummed in amusement as a shadowy mass flew down to join us. I couldn't help but smirk when Hiccup hopped out of Toothless' saddle, looking at me in surprise. I really should be in school. But I'd made up all of the homework I missed out on over the weekend, and I didn't feel like dealing with Jacob or Jessica today.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he said as Toothless warbled a greeting.

"I've got too much on my mind," I murmured thoughtfully, rubbing Toothless' chin after he'd pushed his way between us. "My mom isn't exactly in the best of moods, either."

"Did she find out what was happening?" Hiccup asked, looking worried at how she would react.

"No, but I have a feeling that she's suspicious."

We sat there in awkward silence for a few seconds. Toothless was sunning himself while Snowfire watched the two of us in amusement. Once again, I was left with wondering what I would do when I graduated from high school. I never really gave it much thought before. Back before all of this had happened, I used to think that one day, I would go to college and find a job that suited me after.

"What exactly are you supposed to tell her?" I finally locked gazes with Hiccup. I didn't want to admit that I was afraid of what mom would say when she found out. Or how she would react if I did decide to stay on Berk.

"I honestly don't know," I replied with a shrug.

' _Perhaps the truth is the best answer,_ ' Snowfire suggested, earning a glare from me.

Oh, yeah. I'm sure the truth would go over great with mom when she found out I was putting my life on the line. In fact, she'd be ecstatic to know that I'd put my complete trust into an organization that's top secret. Letting out a sigh, I rested my head on Hiccup's shoulder as he sat down beside me.

"I'm so tired of keeping secrets from everyone," I muttered. "I just wish that life wasn't so complicated."

"You and me both," I heard him say in agreement.

It took me a few seconds to realize that Hiccup of all people would understand what I was going through. He had mentioned that life was more complicated when his father didn't know about Toothless. And when Berk was at war with the dragons. I couldn't help but wonder what he must have gone through when his father found out about Toothless.

Times like these made me really wish I could have had the chance to know what life was like here before the dragons made peace with humans. I didn't know much, but I did know that Hiccup used to be treated pretty cruelly by the people he now called his friends. It was almost ironic when I thought about it. We sat on the sea stack for what felt like hours, until finally, someone from the village found us and decided to ruin the moment.

"I thought I might find you two here." Hiccup jumped at the sound of Astrid's voice, while I simply rolled my eyes and looked at her accusingly. Her playful smirk told me that she had caught us red-handed. "You know, there are easier ways of getting some 'alone time', if that's what you're looking for," she added after hopping out of Stormfly's saddle.

"Astrid, w-what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, trying not to show that his cheeks were red as tomatoes. I would have laughed at the sight if it wasn't for the fact that I was blushing too.

' _Must you always make things worse than they already are_?' Snowfire added with a roll of her eyes, though even she looked slightly amused with the looks on our faces.

"Stoick wanted to see you," Astrid replied with a shrug. "He said that it was pretty important." She added the last part with a smug look, staring directly at me.

I resisted the urge to glare back, knowing full well that arguing wouldn't get me anywhere. Besides, I'd only just got on Stoick's good side. I really didn't want to know what it was like being on his bad side.

Once we were both back on our feet, Snowfire and Toothless took off towards the village again. And to my surprise, Astrid didn't follow. What we weren't expecting was to find someone familiar standing in the village plaza. A few Vikings had stopped to look at him warily, while others just went on with their normal business. Snowfire suddenly lunged forward, and I had to cling on to her for dear life as she tackled the person standing in the plaza.

' _Give me one good reason why I should not rip your throat out, hatchling_!' she snarled as Jacob glared back. He didn't bother fighting back, which surprised me, and left me feeling even more suspicious of his motives.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded after hopping out of her saddle. Toothless landed nearby, warbling in confusion as he noticed that something was definitely wrong here.

"Well, I figured since you weren't at school, you would be here," he snapped, not bothering to struggle free from Snowfire's talons wrapped around his body. "Your mom was worried sick about you, especially since you pretty much left without saying anything."

' _Should I tear him apart_?' Snowfire asked in a hopeful tone, looking back at me expectantly. I glanced at Hiccup as he jumped out of Toothless' saddle, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Jacob under Snowfire's talons.

"No, there won't be any throat ripping," I sighed, earning a look of terror from Jacob. Okay, that almost made it worth saying that out loud. I looked at Snowfire before giving her the faintest nods. "Come on, he isn't worth it."

Snowfire just rolled her eyes and released her firm grip on Jacob, who let out a sigh of relief once he was freed. ' _Do not think this is over, human_ ,' she growled after backing off to my side. Once she had released her grip, Hiccup joined me on my other side, earning a glare from Jacob.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly, not missing the glare that Jacob had sent him.

"Yeah, everything's just peachy," Jacob grumbled crossly.

"Sorry, I should have known he'd do something stupid," I apologized with a roll of my eyes. "I have to go before anyone else notices I'm missing." I paused as Hiccup nodded in understanding, clearly annoyed that Jacob had to ruin our moment. Well, Astrid played some part in it, but it was mostly Jacob who had to ruin it. "Come on," I sighed after signaling for Snowfire to grab hold of Jacob and drag him back to the cove, literally.

"Hey, I can just as easily run back!" he protested as we flew back towards the portal. I smirked at the sight of him struggling against Snowfire's firm grip. She wasted no time in tossing him through the portal before she followed. "Owe, your dragon has a bad sense of humor!" he muttered after standing up again.

"Would you shut up and think of how much of an asshole you were back there?!" I demanded, throwing my arms up in frustration once Snowfire landed in our backyard. Princess came running out of Jacob's house, barking her head off until Snowfire let out a warning growl that sent her running back.

"I was the asshole?" Jacob retorted with a roll of his eyes. "How about the fact that you've pretty much forgotten about your only friend in this world, who's sticking up for you when everyone's asking where the hell you constantly run off to!"

"Excuse me?!" Jacob winced when my voice rose to a shout. "You really think we're friends after the way you let Jessica treat me?! I used to think we were friends, but now…"

I stopped myself before I could make things worse than they already were. Snowfire brushed her snout against my hand, but I shook her off. Before she could say anything, or Jacob for that matter, I took off running.

At this point, I didn't care where I went. I just needed to get away before anger took over. I could already feel the change happening. Scales were running up and down my arms. I could feel strength in my legs that seemed to carry me farther than I expected. It wasn't until I had finally stopped for air that I realized just how far I went.

"You're a long way from home." I froze at the sound of a familiar voice. Turning around, I realized with a start that Clint was leaning against a tree, looking at me in amusement. "So, you wanna explain why you weren't there for training today?"

"Let me guess, Natasha told you?" I groaned, rubbing my arms as the uncomfortable, itchy feeling returned. God, I was beginning to scare myself with these transformations. The scales were gone by now, but it was just another reminder of what my father did to me. "I just needed some time away from home… more specifically, my paranoid mother and _former_ friend."

"Come on; Fury wouldn't want you getting captured," Clint said after raising an eyebrow at my latest retort. I chewed the bottom of my lip after realizing that he planned on _escorting_ me back home. Like I really needed someone to watch over me as I got back. But I didn't bother arguing, this time.

We walked on in awkward silence back down the hill that led to my house. I hadn't realized until reaching the bottom just how far I'd really run. Maybe the serum had given me extra strength to keep going until I burned out. Because right now, that was pretty much how I felt.

"So, is this Fury's latest assignment?" I asked, trying to keep things casual, despite the odd sense that there was more to the fact that Hawkeye was here in the first place. "I'm sure that there's a hundred things you'd rather be doing than watch some teenager with an overactive imagination."

Clint ignored my attempts at striking small talk, and I just rolled my eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time. Honestly, was every SHIELD agent so stuck up that they couldn't have a decent conversation?

To my relief, we were already back at my place by the time the sun sank. I hadn't realized how late it was until pulling my phone out. Mom was gonna freak if she found out where I was all day. Snowfire was the first to greet me, startling a few people who were either jogging or taking out the trash that night.

' _Little one, I was worried about you_!' she chided softly, brushing her snout against my hand as I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, truly meaning it. I hated leaving her like that, especially when I knew none of this stupid fighting was her fault. "I really _do_ make stupid mistakes."

"Well, at least you tell the truth," Clint said with a knowing smirk, and I just glared back at him. "Fury's assignment was to make sure you get back safely from school. Said there's been a lot of… uneasy activity around there lately."

I only scowled after realizing what he meant by that. "You've got to be kidding me?" I groaned as Snowfire lifted her head. Her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of someone standing on his front porch, gawking at Clint as he crossed his arms and gave me that cocky grin. "Clint, you're an ass," I added under my breath.

"I get that a lot," he said before leaving me to face the music. Mom was one problem I would deal with later. Jacob, on the other hand, was someone I _would_ try to avoid at whatever cost possible.

"Was that who I think it was?" he asked once Clint was gone. "Because if it was, then I am _so_ getting his autograph!"

"Subtle, Barton. Real subtle," I muttered with a shake of my head. He was probably laughing his ass off now. "Look, it's already late as it is, and my mom's already pissed off enough."

"Look, you were right… about Jessica," he said before I could take off again. Snowfire gave us one knowing look before slipping back into the yard, and I couldn't help but wonder if she had set this whole thing up.

"Saying that had to hurt," I scoffed, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Would you stop interrupting already?" he retorted, glaring back. "Look, I know that Jess can be a pain, but she's my girlfriend. And… I really wouldn't want it any other way. At least, that was what I thought until seeing you with… what was his name again?" I raised an eyebrow and refused to let up my look of annoyance. "Maybe I got a little… jealous."

It took a few minutes for that to sink in. When it did, my eyes turned wide as moons. Jacob rubbed the back of his hair out of sheer embarrassment. And all of a sudden, I burst out laughing. Jacob was actually jealous of me? I couldn't even think of why that would be.

"Jacob, I don't know how or why you got jealous, but there's really nothing going on between me and Hiccup," I reassured him after catching my breath. Jacob only rose an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Because your eyes tell me otherwise," he said in an accusing tone. "So… does this mean we're friends again?" he asked hopefully.

"I guess so," I replied with a shrug. Jacob followed me into the backyard where Snowfire was waiting. "You set this up, didn't you?" I added, my voice dropping to a whisper so that only she would hear.

' _I have no idea what you are talking about_ ,' she hummed as Jacob kept a fair distance from her.

"So, that guy you were with earlier… was he really who I think he was?" Jacob asked as he kept looking at Snowfire as if expecting the worst.

"Yeah, unfortunately, he was," I replied after leaning against Snowfire. She didn't seem to mind as she rested under the tree.

'You actually know an Avenger?" His question was something I'd been dreading, and expecting. I honestly didn't know how to answer without giving important information out. "I mean, if he is who I think he is, than is he spying on you?"

"One, yes, I do know him as a… resource. And two, no. If he is spying on me, than he better be damn sure he has a good hiding place," I said a little louder this time. Knowing SHIELD, they would have someone watching my every move after what happened earlier.

"How do you know the Avengers? Does this have something to do with what happened last summer?" Again with the thousand questions. It was already late enough as it was, and I'm pretty sure I saw mom glaring through the window when she saw us.

"Yes, and yes," I sighed before looking down at the ground. "Look, it's a long story, and one I would really need a whole day to explain."

"Well than, you can talk about it tomorrow at school," he said after giving it some thought. "And I wouldn't worry about keeping it a secret, either."

I didn't bother saying anything to that. Once Jacob had gone inside, I let out a sigh of relief I hadn't realized was being held. Snowfire gently rested her snout on my shoulder when he had left.

' _Do you feel better, now_?' she asked.

"No," I sighed as a sudden wave of guilt crashed over me. "He was jealous of me? Why would he say that when he's with Jessica?" My mind was reeling with all this new information.

' _Perhaps seeing you with the smaller hatchling has stirred his emotions_ ,' she suggested. ' _It is obvious that he cares for you, as much as he would refuse to admit it_.'

"Well, that doesn't mean I've forgiven him," I muttered crossly. "Besides, he shouldn't be worried about the decisions I make, even if they are risky choices."

I couldn't keep talking about this. Mentioning our argument only made me feel more confused than ever about my emotions. Was I angry with Jacob, or sad? Did I like Hiccup as more than just a friend? Did he feel the same way about me?

Those thoughts kept rushing back to me later that night, after receiving a mouthful from mom. She didn't bother going any further since it was so late, and it was a school night. But I knew that I wouldn't hear the end of it. Something told me that this was far from over.

* * *

 **AN: And so, Jacob knows. Well, only part of the truth ;) This chapter was fun to write. I hope everyone's enjoying these one-shots, because it may be a while til we get to TDW. Sorry about that XD**

 **Sil - I know, right? It was fun to write about, and I might continue doing one-shots of how she catches dragons and tries to lure them back to Berk. That would be quite a story to tell XD**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	33. Confessions

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"Remember, there's a geography test next Friday. I'm not going to remind everyone that this test counts as half of your grade," Miss Reynolds announced as the final bell rang.

Relief washed over me as I packed my bags and got ready to head for the gym. I still had a sparring session with Natasha before studying for the finals that were happening next week. On top of it, I still had yet to tell Jacob about how I knew the Avengers.

Once Christmas break was over, everything happened so fast. It was already February, and everyone was talking about the Valentine's Day dance. The dance was just another ploy for students to get better grades so that they could goof off. Honestly, it was actually not a bad idea. But it annoyed me to see everyone ask the one person they always wanted to to the dance, and as per usual, I was the last one to be asked.

"So, you tell him about your 'little' adventure with SHIELD?" Clint asked as we headed back home from an exhausting sparring session. I wasn't going to lie when I said that there were nights when I came back home with bruises and marks. Mom never noticed them because I made it a point to hide them, but I would wake up feeling them the next morning.

"What? Of course not! Do you really think I'd tell him that some government agency is 'watching' my every move?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. Honestly, I was better at keeping secrets than he probably realized. Or he did know, and was just trying to annoy the crap out of me. Either way, it was working. "And what about you? I'm sure there's something else you'd rather be doing at this moment," I added, hoping that would be enough to drop the subject off of me.

"Yeah, I do have better things to keep myself busy," Clint replied with a shrug. "But this is my job. And my job, at the moment, is making sure that you get back safely."

"And there's that wonderful thing we like to call, regret, in your voice," I said in a sing-song tone, earning a death-glare from the archer. I almost wished I could have taken a picture right than and there. "You should seriously see the look on your face!" I laughed as we reached my house. "You'd get along real well with the twins."

"I think I'd rather face getting brainwashed again than spend time with them." Oh, I bet he would. "Now do me a favor, and go inside. Before I leave you to fend for yourself."

I only smirked at that before deciding it was better not to tempt him. I knew that deep down, Clint actually did care. That must be why he had taken this assignment. But it still made me feel uneasy knowing that there had been suspicious activity just outside the area. I wondered if SHIELD was just using it as an excuse, or if something bad really was happening.

Once I was inside, I threw my backpack on the sofa and headed straight for the kitchen where mom was usually working on her crossword puzzles. Her shifts didn't usually start until either early in the morning, or late at night. So I was more than surprised to find her gone, with a note on the refrigerator.

' _I'll be gone for an hour or two. I needed to run some errands, so don't wait up for me. Love you! — Mom_.'

I looked over my shoulder for a moment, hiding back a knowing grin. If there was one place I had no problem in visiting while she was away, it had to be Berk. And this time I wouldn't be going alone with Snowfire.

…

"Zippleback gas bombs, why didn't I think of that?" Tuffnut demanded when we were all sitting in the Academy with our dragons. Well, everyone that was except for Jacob. It had taken a while for me to convince him to join us for our monthly pep-talk at the Academy, but he finally agreed. Now he was looking a little overwhelmed with so many new faces looking back at him.

' _Because you rarely think_ ,' Snowfire offered, and Tuffnut just looked at her in confusion.

"He lost his brain a couple of days ago," Ruffnut explained with a sly grin.

"Oh, that explains everything!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Uh, who's idea was it to create these things in the first place?" Fishlegs asked as Meatlug chowed down on a pile of rocks he'd gathered for her.

"It was Astrid's idea, actually," Hiccup replied, gesturing to the blond shield maiden who smiled proudly. I hated to admit it, but having some kind of self defense when the dragons weren't around would come in handy. "The only problem is, we have no way of containing said Zippleback gas."

"Well, you'd need something that can explode when thrown," I pointed out after giving it some thought. "But it would have to be strong enough that the gas wouldn't escape before being used."

"I might not know much about dragons, but I do know there's way to contain gas if one looks at the physics," Jacob explained with a shrug, earning looks of surprise from everyone. "If you use a metal material that's light enough to carry and throw, without breaking when you hold it, that would work."

Almost at once, they began discussing ways of incorporating more designs with dragon defenses. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight, realizing that Jacob was actually getting along with gang better than I first thought.

And, once again, I felt more out of place than ever as they got into a big discussion about where they would place the bombs and how they would work. Physics was never really my thing. Science wasn't either. Sure, I aced both in school, but I never really got into either.

' _You seem troubled_ ,' Snowfire said as I backed away farther from the gang, not bothering to see if anyone was watching.

"Well, it's kind of hard to believe that I actually fit in with anyone around here," I muttered after feeling a bit awkward about the whole thing.

I never used to question why things happened the way they did. I used to think maybe that was what fate had intended. Now I was beginning to wonder whether that was the case. I did care about Hiccup, and the rest of his friends. But part of me had a feeling that it would only go that far. That we could never actually go any further because he was the Chief's son. To these people, I was nothing more than a mere outsider with a big, scary dragon.

' _Perhaps those humans have made you feel out of place_ ,' she suggested, referring to the Avengers. At least, that was what I assumed.

"No, something else is going on," I replied with a shrug.

We decided to explore the village while they were preoccupied. It didn't help that there really was nothing else to do at the moment. With Alvin and the Outcasts working alongside Berk now, they were finally at peace. From what Hiccup had told me, they put Dagur the Deranged in prison shortly after the treaty was signed. That meant there were few people who bothered trying to take over the archipelago at the moment.

It wasn't until I hopped into Snowfire's saddle and we started flying that I realized just how boring it was when life was peaceful. Maybe that was why I always went after the dangers that threatened our world. I couldn't stand just sitting around and doing nothing when I had the capability to help someone. Once we were far enough away from the main island, Snowfire landed on a nearby sea stack.

It was oddly warm out, but I suspected Snowfire helped with that. Berk was usually colder than our world, because it was so far north. Hiccup once told me that it was so cold that the entire archipelago was a frozen ocean. I couldn't resist pulling out my iPod and turning on one of my favorite albums to break the uneasy silence that followed.

" **The princess in her flower bed, Pulled the jungle underground Where cherry bombs stain the blackbird's red, And explosions never make a sound Oh, comet come down, Kamikaze over me And I come alive, My midnight melody Oh, comet come down...** "

' _Is that what your people call music_?' Snowfire asked, narrowing her eyes at the random lyrics. I couldn't help but grin sheepishly at the look she gave me.

"Owl City's a great artist," I explained. "His music just… speaks to me."

" **My captain on the snowy horse, Is coming back to take me home (Is coming back to take me home), He'll find me fighting back the terrible force 'Cause I'm not afraid to die alone Oh, comet come down Kamikaze over me, And I come alive My midnight melody, Oh, comet come down Kamikaze over me, And I come alive My midnight melody, Oh, comet come down...** "

There were times when I couldn't sleep at night, and listening to Adam Young's music (the genius behind Owl City), had helped me through those nights. I could remember waking up from horrible nightmares when my dad had left us. Sometimes listening to music was one of the best way to soothe my nerves.

' _You are such a strange hatchling_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement.

"Ain't that the truth?" I laughed in agreement before leaning against her again. Snowfire simply ignored my remark and rested her snout on my shoulder. "You know, a year ago, I wouldn't have pictured myself being here," I admitted. "I was still struggling through high school."

' _And now_?' I didn't miss the knowing look Snowfire gave me, and I smirked.

"Well, I can't imagine my life being any different," I replied. "Dragons have really opened up my world."

Snowfire only rolled her eyes at that. Once my iPod died, she took off again and started gliding over the island. Moments like these made me wish they could last forever. A Monstrous Nightmare flew past us, growling in contentment as he carried a mouthful of fish. A pair of Deadly Nadders were chasing each other on a farm down below, with the sheep trying to find shelter from it.

The whole thing was amusing as Bucket and Mulch tried shooing the Nadders away. Hiccup and his friends had since than reassured the farm animals that dragons were not a threat. But that didn't stop them from accidentally scaring them.

' _They really do not know what they are doing_ ,' Snowfire crooned as she watched them from above.

"Nope," I replied with a grin.

Snowfire veered towards the cove after that. The sun was beginning to set as we headed back, and I wasn't surprised to see Jacob waiting there with a look of annoyance. What I was surprised to see was Hiccup waiting there with Toothless. The two were just talking as if they were old friends.

"… know about her whole deal with the Avengers?" I heard Jacob ask when Snowfire chose that moment to take evasive maneuvers.

"Not much," Hiccup replied after we landed in a thick grove of trees. Hiding a White Terror was not easy. Snowfire was twice the size of Toothless, which made keeping her hidden difficult. Somehow, though, we were able to pull it off. I peered between the rocks to see Toothless looking in our direction with keen interest. "She didn't want SHIELD to find us, but they did anyways."

"SHIELD?!" Jacob's eyes widened in alarm at the mention of a government agency. For an agency that was supposed to be top secret, a lot of people knew what they were, and what they stood for. "Why wouldn't she tell me this?"

Because you didn't need to know! I so wanted to shout that now. Jacob was just plain nosy. If he knew what I was getting myself involved with, he wouldn't let me live it down. Letting out a sigh, I knew that sooner or later, he would find out one way or another. Maybe it was better I tell him rather than hearing it from someone who knew just as little as he did.

…

"So, what was so important that we needed to discuss this alone?" Jacob asked once we had returned to our world. Running into them in the cove wasn't exactly something I had looked forward to. Hiccup knew full well that I could take care of myself, but Jacob was still concerned about me going off on my own. Of course, Snowfire would never let me do something stupid unless she was there to make sure I had a way out of it. But that didn't make it any easier, or better.

"Look, you have to promise me that you won't freak out, or tell anyone," I snapped as I had Snowfire make sure that no one was around. More specifically, a nosy archer who might or might not be spying on me. Last thing I needed was someone watching my _every_ move. "And I mean, anyone. Including Jessica, or my mom. She would flip if she found out."

"Alex, is it really that bad?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow in concern when Snowfire returned and reassured me that no one was around.

Holding back yet another sigh, I decided it was now or never. We were sitting under the tree where we always used to talk. Jacob sat nearby with his eyes widening as I explained the whole situation involving SHIELD. And he did almost freak out when I mentioned the fact that I'd been keeping in touch with SHIELD over the school year. I refused to mention my training sessions with Natasha, mostly because I knew that he'd go ballistic if he found out.

"The only reason I know the Avengers is because SHIELD tried capturing the dragons," I explained while looking at Snowfire warily. Those were bad memories, of seeing her chained up in some prison cell. The worst was seeing how bad Stormfly looked when we'd found her.

"Wow, so you really… I had no idea!" I refused to meet his eyes when Jacob said that. He sounded impressed. But also worried, to the point where I almost wished a hole would open up and swallow me. "I can see why you wouldn't want to tell your mom."

' _She only worries for your safety, as I do_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she caught my guilty expression. Great way to make me feel even worse about myself.

"Yeah… I wish there was a way to tell her, but I just…" I shook my head and buried my face in my hands, letting out a sigh of frustration. "It's complicated."

"So, I guess this explains why you've been skipping out on school, and classes," Jacob said thoughtfully when I finally locked eyes with him. "Are you and Hiccup a thing?" he suddenly blurted out.

The moment he said that was when my cheeks suddenly turned a bright red.

"Why would you ask that now of all times?" I demanded, ignoring the look of amusement Snowfire was giving us. She was clearly enjoying this moment.

"Well, he and I were kind of talking, and from what it sounded like… he really cares about you," he sighed, and suddenly looked more embarrassed than anything else. "Like, really cares about you. I think he's just as worried about the risks you're taking with SHIELD as your mom would be."

' _And yet you continue to deny your emotions for him_ ,' Snowfire added after catching the look of surprise in my eyes. I only rolled them after she said that.

"Look, even if there was anything going on between us, it would never work out," I muttered while trying to shake off my unease. "He's the Chief's son, and to the people of Berk, I'm nothing more than an outsider. They would never truly accept me as one of their own."

I left it at that, leaving both Jacob and Snowfire in the yard before returning to my house. I was already exhausted enough after a long day of school. The last thing I wanted to talk about were my relationship problems, if I had any at all.

* * *

 **AN: The one-shots are winding down to an end. Only a few more chapters to go before I start TDW. I'm really excited to see where it goes :D Plus, next couple of chapters will be very important to the story's plot. Anywho, onto review replies!**

 **Lyrics are from the song Kamakazi by Owl City**

 **Sil - XD He really is, isn't he? She might just unleash a pack of Terrible Terrors on him when he's not looking :P And me too, I love adding random characters into the chapters when I get the chance ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	34. School Dance

**Chapter Thirty Four**

A sixteen-year-old girl was staring back at me through the mirror.

A girl with auburn hair that grew down to her shoulders and freckles marking her face, and brown eyes. To anyone who knew her, they wouldn't know her whole story. She wore a plain blue dress with few indications of it looking anything like a formal dance dress. The white sandals she wore matched perfectly, along with the crest of Berk pendent she wore around her neck.

To anyone who just looked at her, they wouldn't notice the scars that marked her shoulder where her father had abused her. Or the faint bruises that covered her arms from a hard day of training. She looked like any other teenager going through normal high school drama.

I seriously wish that life were that simple. Sure, I was constantly bullied by Jessica and Abigail, along with anyone else who saw me as a target. But that wasn't the only part of my daily after-school activities. I spent a good hour sparring with Natasha Romanoff, AKA, the Black Widow, every afternoon. After that, I would visit Berk where we'd ride on the backs of dragons and discuss how to solve problems revolving around dragons and the people of Berk.

Anyone who said that life was difficult should seriously re-evaluate their lives. They didn't even know the meaning of 'difficult'. I shook my head at the thought before heading down the stairs.

It was February 13th. One night before Valentine's Day, where everyone would likely take their beloved out for dinner or something along those lines. It also happened to be a Friday night, and the night of the dance. Mom had pretty much forced me to go when she found out about it, saying that it was a great way to 'meet' someone new or just hang out with whatever friends I had. Which were pretty much next to none. The only person I could consider a friend happened to be dating the one person I hated more than anything in high school.

"Alex, you look so beautiful," mom sighed when she caught sight of me in the new dress she'd bought just for this occasion. Honestly, I hated dressing up. And this was just one of the many reasons as she smiled and kissed my forehead. "Now, don't give everyone that grumpy face while you're at the dance."

"Mom, this is seriously the worst idea you've come up with since signing up for yoga class two years ago," I muttered crossly. Mom just crossed her arms and looked at me in amusement. Yoga class was just another excuse she had made up to spend time with her friends. And she hadn't realized just how much physical exercise went into it.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," she scolded me. "Now, I wanted you to look your best, because you aren't going alone."

I rose an eyebrow at that until she opened the backdoor. And at that moment, my eyes widened in complete disbelief.

"Hiccup?" My voice was barely a whisper when his eyes lit up after noticing me.

"Yeah… your mom kind of set this one up," he explained sheepishly, not looking the least bit comfortable in the baggy clothes that he was now wearing. What surprised me the most was that he'd actually brushed his hair… and looked handsome. But the moment he mentioned my mom was when I looked at her in surprise, and confusion.

"Wait, you actually went through the portal… on your own?" I asked in disbelief.

"As long as I don't have to ride dragons, then I'm perfectly happy visiting Berk," mom replied with a sly look. "Now, you two kids have fun, oh, and…" Faster than either of us could blink, she suddenly pulled out her phone and took a picture. "Now you can go."

Rolling my eyes once again, I gingerly followed Hiccup out of the house where Snowfire was waiting with a look of amusement in her eyes. And I was even more surprised to find Toothless sitting next to her, warbling a greeting as he nearly knocked me over in the process.

' _You two look so cute together_ ,' Snowfire hummed.

"Your dad was actually okay with you leaving Berk for a while?" I asked as we headed towards the school ground. I wasn't even sure how Hiccup would react to seeing so many different faces. Or how everyone else would react to seeing him for the first time. Yet I couldn't deny the fact that I was happy to see him again, even if it was strange seeing him in modern day clothing.

"Yeah. He said it would be a good opportunity for me to find out what life is like in your world, or something along those lines," he replied, almost mimicking Stoick's voice perfectly.

I couldn't help but smirk at that. It was surprising that Stoick of all people would accept the change. From what I gathered, he was one of the most stubborn Vikings on Berk, right next to Mildew. It took Hiccup months to convince him to finally fly on a dragon.

The sun was already beginning to sink by the time we reached the high school. Cars were parked in front of the building or in the side lots. I spotted a few people already making their way inside, and could already hear music playing.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys would show up!" I looked at Jacob in surprise as he and a very stunned looking Jessica stood outside. I was even more surprised to see him wearing a fancy looking suit that looked way too formal for this kind of dance.

"Yeah… I honestly wasn't expecting to go at all," I admitted sheepishly, exchanging a quick look with Hiccup before hiding the blush that followed. I barely noticed by now that we were holding hands.

"Are all school dances this loud?" Hiccup asked the moment we got inside and saw a large crowd of people looking at us in disbelief. I think mostly because they never would have expected me to be with anyone. Just one of the many joys of high school drama.

"Not usually," I reassured him as we made our way through the crowd. "When we were younger, Jacob and I would usually go together just to make people think we weren't alone. It was kind of pathetic, actually."

"Well, maybe we can change that." I couldn't help but look at Hiccup in surprise as he took my hands and led me to the dance floor. People were gawking at the sight of some kid dancing with the freak who no one wanted to be around.

I never knew that Hiccup could dance. Or that I would feel lost in the moment as his arms wrapped around me. It could have been hours and I would hardly know. In that moment, I didn't care whether the world was watching or not. For the first time in years, I actually felt safe. I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Huh, I never would've thought she'd end up with someone."

"Where did he come from? He doesn't look like anyone I know."

The moment was ruined when I heard people whispering about us. I could feel accusing stares burn right through me. To my relief, Hiccup seemed to sense my unease, and chose that moment to head right over to the bleachers where we spent a good time trying to avoid curious stares.

"I hate it when people stare," I muttered crossly, ignoring the looks that kept flying in our direction.

"I've gotten used to it by now," Hiccup replied with a shrug, but even he felt a bit uneasy with all the staring. "Though, this is kind of unnerving," he added in a whisper.

We exchanged looks for a moment before choosing than to slip away before anyone asked questions. I could already imagine the rumors that were flying around now. People would want to know what school he went to, or how he had gotten a metal leg brace in the first place.

"I'm sorry about that," I whispered as we headed out for the doors. "I've almost forgotten how rude most of the people from my world are." To my surprise, Hiccup only shrugged once again.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time people asked where I came from," he admitted sheepishly. "Besides, it wasn't all that bad until they started staring at us."

"Thanks again for going with me." I couldn't hide the blush that followed as we walked down towards my house. Fortunately, I lived only a few blocks from the high school. "It was actually fun…" I paused as I tried to find the right words to describe what went on between us in there. "You really are an amazing friend," I added under my breath.

"Maybe even more than a friend?" It took a few seconds for me to register what Hiccup just asked.

"Yeah, maybe more than a friend," I agreed with a sheepish smirk.

And in that moment, it felt as if time had stopped when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. My tense shoulders had already relaxed in his warm embrace. If anyone had been watching at that moment, I really could care less. Because I wanted this to last.

"You two are so cute together." Mom was grinning like an idiot when she suddenly took our picture, and of course, both our cheeks were bright red. "And now, I have the picture to prove it." She seriously had the worst timing.

"Seriously?" We both said that at the same time, and mom's grin only got wider, if that was possible.

"Okay, I'll admit, the dance might have been a bust, but you should seriously see the looks on your faces!" Mom burst out laughing, and I only rolled my eyes.

"So you're not mad… about us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow while Hiccup just looked completely taken by surprise.

"Of course not," she reassured me. "It's obvious that you two were meant for each other, no matter what anyone would say."

To my relief, she decided to leave it at that and went back into the house, leaving us in awkward silence once again. What were we supposed to say after that? I honestly was at a loss for words now. It only took me a few seconds to comprehend what the heck just happened, when Hiccup finally broke the silence."

"So…"

"So…" I repeated, not sure how to sum up what we were supposed to do next.

"I guess this means we're a couple now?" he offered, and I couldn't help but smirk sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

It was ironic, really. Maybe fate really did bring us together, from two separate worlds, just so that we could be together. Maybe that was why Jacob and I were never meant to go any further than just friends. And all at once, I suddenly understood the weight of what this meant.

"Thank you, for going out of your way to be here," I sighed once we had reached the backyard. Snowfire was already waiting with Toothless beside her. Both dragons were staring at us in amusement, until Toothless decided to almost tackle Hiccup to the ground, and smother him in licks.

"Agh, Toothless, you know that doesn't come out!" he groaned in annoyance, but I could hear the laughter in his voice. Toothless simply warbled in laughter as he let Hiccup up.

' _Good, that outfit is ridiculous_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she watched the Night Fury's antics.

"It was actually Jacob who told me about the dance in the first place," Hiccup admitted once Toothless had backed down. "Your mom kind of had to convince my dad to let me go."

"She'd be that kind of person to pull that stunt," I laughed after realizing that she really would do something just like that. Mom really went out of her way though, this time. I couldn't imagine what would have changed Stoick's mind about letting his son, the future Chief of Berk, go to a modern-day dance. "This really was the best night anyone could have given me," I added. Despite it being ruined by a few curious bystanders. And at this point, I really could care less now what they thought. "Thanks, again."

Hiccup took me surprise by kissing me once again, this time on the cheeks. I couldn't hide the blush that followed even if I wanted to.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised before leading Toothless through the portal.

' _You humans are so strange_ ,' Snowfire hummed once Hiccup and Toothless were gone. Once Hiccup was gone, I let out a sigh of pure bliss. Snowfire managed to catch me when my legs wobbled a little. ' _Will you make it inside_?' she asked in amusement.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied while ignoring the snide comment. All that kept running through my mind that night was that this truly was one of the best nights I could have asked for. I wouldn't have changed it any other way.

* * *

 **AN: I've so been looking forward to posting this! For some reason, FF wasn't accepting any of my Word documents D: So I had to copy and paste from my flash drive onto the FF document. Which annoys the heck out of me, and scared me. I really wanted to make sure that all of the chapters I have already worked on are saved. Anyways, was anyone expecting that? I love throwing in random surprises :P Next chapter should be posted sometime tomorrow or the next day.**

 **Sil - Well, it will likely happen sooner or later. The whole Alex punching him in the face thing XD He might or might not be a little jealous ;)**

 **Wild Cat 214 - XD She certainly does :P**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	35. Discoveries

**Chapter Thirty Five**

My mind was still trying to comprehend what just happened the following morning. It was hard to believe that something like that actually happened. Mom had encouraged it. She approved. I don't know why it felt so important to have her approval, but it felt oddly refreshing. Once I was fully awake, I got dressed and immediately made my way down to the kitchen. I wasn't surprised to find mom waiting there with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other.

"Morning," she greeted me once she realized I was awake. "I see you slept well."

"Uh, yeah," I replied sheepishly. "Did I miss something?" Mom just smirked in amusement at the look I gave her.

"No, just the usual," she replied with a shrug. I nodded at that and grabbed a bowl before pouring in cinnamon toast crunch. After last night, I wasn't even sure what to say. So we sat there in awkward silence, until mom decided to break it, "So, are you planning on doing anything special today?"

"Well, I promised Hiccup that I would stop by Berk later today," I explained warily, not missing the look of amusement she shot me, "After that I…" I did not want to admit that this was the day I had promised Fury to stop by for a checkup.

Mom had no idea that I was associated with SHIELD. If she did, I'm pretty sure she would freak. Though truthfully, it wasn't SHIELD I would be stopping by. Doctor Bruce Banner had asked me to stop by Avenger's Tower for a checkup on the serum my father had injected me with when I was little. He tried doing this every month just to see what sort of effects the serum held over me.

"So, I was thinking of planning a shopping trip tonight, just the two of us," mom said thoughtfully, almost as if she had read my mind. I rose an eyebrow at that, wondering if she was just trying to look for some excuse to get me away.

"Mom, I've already made plans for tonight," I reminded her after finishing the last of my cereal. "And this isn't exactly something I can cancel at the last minute."

Mom looked at me seriously this time, and I prayed that she didn't jump to any conclusions. If she knew where I was really going, I'm pretty sure she'd be more than just upset. Taking a deep breath, I locked eyes with her for just a brief moment before realizing that she wasn't angry.

"If you want to do your own thing, then go ahead," she sighed. "I just thought it would be nice to spend some mother-daughter time alone. It's been such a long time since we've done that."

"Yeah… it has," I murmured uneasily, not quite sure where she was getting at with this. She seemed perfectly fine yesterday. But something was definitely off. I decided to try and ignore whatever alarms were blaring in my mind.

If she was hiding something, she would tell me later. And even if she didn't, I really didn't think I wanted to know. Shaking my head at the thought, I headed straight for the backyard where Snowfire was eagerly waiting.

' _Good morning, little one_ ,' she greeted me the moment I stepped outside.

"Morning, Snow." I couldn't help but grin as she pressed her forehead against mine. "Ready for a trip to Berk?"

' _I am always ready_ ,' she replied confidently. Considering her diet consisted of mostly fish, I could imagine why. Hunting for food around our world wasn't very easy, especially when it came to keeping herself a secret.

Snowfire was all too quick to follow the moment I activated the portal. From there, we went flying around Berk as the sun started to rise. I loved early morning flights almost as much as our nightly ones. It was a rush, waking up in the morning and going flying seconds later. She always said that a morning flight into the ocean was the best way to wake anyone up. And I'd learned that the hard way. One minute I was still half asleep, and the next, I was wide awake shaking with cold water when she dropped into the ocean. And that was on a good day.

Today was different. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot when she suddenly dive-bombed towards the ocean. Her wings were tucked in for protection, before she suddenly plunged into the water. The second she did that, she spiraled back towards the surface and landed on a sea stack seconds later.

"Now I'm awake!" I exclaimed after rubbing my arms that were now covered in goosebumps.

' _Good, perhaps now you can tell the other hatchlings what happened_ ,' Snowfire hummed once she had rested in the sun for a few minutes. All at once, my look of happiness was replaced with a blush.

"I'm not exactly sure how Astrid will handle the news," I admitted sheepishly. "I mean, she had a crush on Hiccup…"

' _And you feel guilty for ruining whatever was happening between them_?' Snowfire suggested, and I nodded. ' _You truly are a strange hatchling_.'

I couldn't help but sigh at that, knowing full well that Snowfire was right. "Well, Astrid obviously likes him," I murmured thoughtfully. "And I know that _he_ liked her."

' _And now he likes you_.' Snowfire blinked in amusement as she locked eyes with me. ' _It is time you accepted it_.'

I only rolled my eyes when she said that, realizing that she was right. Once we were both warmed up from the sun, I hopped back into Snowfire's saddle, and she took off towards the village. And I wasn't surprised to find Hiccup already at the forge, looking at some blueprints he'd spread out across the desk.

"Mornin', Alex," Gobber greeted me the moment I stepped inside. "Went for a mornin' dip, I see," he chuckled at the sight of my clothes.

"It was Snow's idea," I replied with a roll of my eyes. Gobber only smirked at that before gesturing to Hiccup, who looked equally surprised and happy to see me.

"Good morning, Milady," he said cheerfully. I couldn't help but grin as I noticed the blueprints in question. Dragon stables. It was a suggestion we had made to Stoick when so many dragons started arriving on Berk over the last few months.

"Working on the project, are we?" I asked after joining him. Snowfire waited outside with Toothless, who was more than happy to soak in some sun.

"Yeah, my dad finally realized just how much we needed these stables," Hiccup replied before folding the blueprints back up. "Now it's just a matter of getting it started."

"Well, there's plenty of cliffs to build the stables off of," I said thoughtfully, noting how Berk was built around a cliff overlooking the ocean. And just beyond the cliff was a large cave that remained mostly unexplored.

"Yeah, the problem is, with so many places to check out, it could take more than a few months," Hiccup explained with a shrug. "My dad's already sent out scouts to check the areas you and Astrid recommended."

Apparently, it wasn't easy building something that accommodated dragons. I was sure that Stoick and Hiccup could find a way, though. If there's one thing I've learned about Vikings, it was that they were master craftsman. Though I couldn't necessarily say the same about the twins.

"So, do you have any plans for the day?" he asked after we walked out of the forge.

"Actually, there was something that I wanted to check out," I replied with a sly grin. I didn't give him a chance to argue after hopping into Snowfire's saddle. She wasted no time in taking off, having already guessed where we were headed.

I'd learned over the months of flying with Snowfire that there were certain spectacles that made Berk very unique. One of them happened to be near a series of sea stacks surrounding Berk. Hiccup had Toothless fly close beside Snowfire as she led the way towards an area where these creatures liked to sometimes breach.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Hiccup asked over the roaring wind.

' _His curiosity never ceases to amaze me_ ,' Snowfire hummed with a roll of her eyes.

"Tell me about it," I replied with a cheeky smirk. "You'll know it when you see it," I added a little more loudly this time.

Sure enough, seconds later, we could see what looked like gray-dappled bodies skimming the ocean's surface. I tried not to grin like an idiot when I saw the narwhals up close. These were whales that had always fascinated me, even when I was a kid. I always used to wonder what the males used those sword-like tusks for, and why it was only the males that had them.

"What… what are those things?" Hiccup asked in amazement when he saw them.

"They're called narwhals," I explained. "In my world, they're pretty rare to find. But here… it's just amazing to watch them in person."

"Yeah," Hiccup breathed out as Toothless landed on a nearby sea stack. Snowfire quickly did the same, and we watched as they swam along the ocean's surface, oblivious to our awestruck stares.

' _Why do they have those horns_?' Snowfire asked.

"They're called tusks, not horns," I corrected her, using a bit of knowledge I'd learned from my world. "And as far as I know, only the males have them. I think they're mostly used for display, to intimidate anyone who might threaten them."

"I can imagine why," Hiccup admitted, peering over the sea stack's ledge as one narwhal in particular got closer than expected. I couldn't help but laugh as water sprayed from it's blow hole, and the look on Hiccup's face was priceless. "Still better than dragon saliva," he said after trying to brush off the cold water.

Toothless only warbled in protest, which earned another laugh from me. I honestly didn't mind dragon saliva, especially since it was only thanks to Snowfire that my legs had fully healed in the first place. But, I guess everyone had their own taste.

"This is a great place to go and think," I sighed once we had settled down on the sea stack. "Especially after a hard day of school."

"Is it really that bad?" Hiccup asked in surprise. I didn't miss the concern in his eyes when he looked at me.

"Well, it's not as bad as it had been," I admitted. "It helps having great friends to back me up. I've just got so much happening at the same time… it gets stressful after a while."

I didn't want to mention that I was also spending more time with SHIELD than I would have liked. Hiccup already had a feeling that was the case, especially when I sometimes came back with bruises and looked more exhausted than usual.

' _At least it will not last much longer_ ,' Snowfire reassured me after grabbing a mouthful of fish. I was surprised and amused when she shared some with Toothless, who happily swallowed his pile without hesitation.

"Yeah," I replied sheepishly. "I think I'll be spending more time away from school once it's over. I don't even know whether college is an option at this point."

Hiccup looked at me in surprise once again before I explained what college was, and why it didn't seem like an option at the moment. His eyes widened after realizing that once anyone graduated from high school, they could continue their education. I often wondered what the point of it was. I always figured if someone had a good enough GPA in high school, that should be enough.

It felt good, just talking about everyday occurrences and such. If there was one thing I had learned about Hiccup over these last few months, he was a good listener. And I was all too happy to hear his stories of what Berk was like before the village made peace with dragons. I'd almost forgotten about what I had to do later that day until we returned to the village. That was when Astrid decided to join us after having Stormfly land beside Toothless.

"Where have you two been?" she asked in an accusing tone, earning looks of surprise from the both of us.

"Uh…" Hiccup couldn't even find a proper response as the shield maiden crossed her arms and glared.

"We were just flying around the island," I explained, not missing the look she was giving me.

' _A very believable story_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement. I only glared at her, but luckily, she was smart enough not to let Astrid hear her.

"Look, I know that you two like spending time alone… for whatever reason, but don't you think there are more _important_ things to be done around here?" Astrid asked, looking at Hiccup pointedly.

The moment she said that was when I started fuming with outrage. Astrid wasn't the easiest person to get along with. She made Jessica look nice, at times. But I'd always admired her for the way she held her own in a fight. Or how she was more than willing to stand up for herself in a battle.

"Hiccup, I've got an appointment that I can't miss later today," I sighed, ignoring the death stare Astrid was giving me. Clearly he hadn't told her. Or, she was just trying to make excuses just to get us away from each other.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Hiccup asked, his tone hopeful as he tried to avoid the look Astrid was now giving him.

"It depends on what the doctor says," I replied with a shrug. "I won't be gone for too long," I added reassuringly.

I blinked in surprise when he gave me a quick kiss goodbye before turning to face Astrid, whose eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't even get a chance to say a word when Stormfly squawked and dragged her away, clearly unhappy with whatever went on in her Rider's mind.

' _Perhaps you should not leave, after all_ ,' Snowfire said as we headed back for the portal.

"I've already promised Banner that I would stop by the tower," I reminded her. "And he's the kind of person you want to keep a promise with."

And I'd rather keep it at that. Some things were just better left unsaid, especially when it came to people like the Avengers. I just hoped that this time, the results stayed the same when he took the blood samples. I couldn't shake off the feeling that he would find something much worse this time.

…

I wasn't sure what to expect when we arrived at Avenger's Tower – Tony had renamed it that after rebuilding the tower during the Manhattan Invasion – this wasn't like the normal routine. Snowfire had landed gracefully on the landing pad, and surprisingly, Tony was waiting for us.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," he said with a smirk as Snowfire glared at him. "What, no welcome bags?"

' _You of all humans, do not deserve one_ ,' she retorted. I rolled my eyes as Tony just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Banner's waiting down in the lab for you."

I nodded at that, already knowing where the lab was. Snowfire, unfortunately, was forced to wait outside while we discussed Bruce's latest intel on the serum my father had given me. She wasn't happy with that idea, but it wasn't like we had any other choice.

The new tower was designed like nothing I had ever seen before. The living space was built with the intention of holding many wild parties, courtesy of Stark. I'm sure that he held some huge shindigs here. He'd invited me to some of them, but I'd turned the offer down at that time.

To my left, I could make out a bar with an assortment of drinks lined on the shelves. The tower was divided in several different levels, with housing opportunities as well as several labs. From what I gathered, Tony had designed the tower to accommodate over a hundred people.

Bruce's lab was located on the thirtieth floor. Luckily, Tony had elevators designed, otherwise, I would've flat-out refused to take all those stairs.

Sure enough, said doctor was waiting in the lab expectantly. The moment I got inside, I could see just how fancy this lab looked compared to any tech that SHIELD could have. There were several monitors lined against the wall, along with a table-top where I would be waiting for the test results.

"Miss Hendrickson, thanks for coming," Bruce greeted me with a handshake, and I only rolled my eyes once again.

"Please, just call me Alex. Miss Hendrickson is just a little too formal for my liking," I reminded him. "So, have you found out anything else about the serum my _wonderful_ father gave me?" Bruce didn't miss the sarcasm dripping in my voice, and he looked a little uneasy at the mention of my father.

"From what I was able to decipher, the serum works under extreme pressure," Bruce explained, getting straight to the point. "If you're feeling any emotional stress, that might lead to the… transformation."

"… Transformation?" I drew out slowly, raising an eyebrow in alarm.

"Your father was hoping for an enhancement, of sorts. What he didn't realize was that the serum had dragon DNA within its code."

I nodded at that, having already guessed that was what my father had been working on. What I hadn't realized was just how close he had been to creating it. That was when my eyes widened even more as I realized the subtle signs of the serum already working.

"God, does this mean I could turn into a dragon?" I exclaimed after thinking of the scales running up and down my arms. The first signs were when Jessica and Abigail had pissed me off. The second was when Jacob managed to tick me off.

"It's possible," Bruce replied, frowning at my reaction.

"Great, just one more thing to worry about," I muttered crossly. Jessica's statement of me being the 'dragon girl' was beginning to sound a little too real for my liking. I hated the fact that she would get some satisfaction towards calling me that. Bruce seemed to notice the sudden tension as he looked down at me. "So, all I need to do is make sure that I stay perfectly calm, and not get too over emotional," I added under my breath. "That doesn't sound too challenging."

"I'm afraid it's never that easy," Bruce reminded me.

"Yeah, especially with high school involved," I sighed, realizing that he was right. I bit the bottom of my lip as a sudden question crossed my mind, one that could possibly piss him off. "How do you do it?" I suddenly asked. Bruce rose an eyebrow at that, and I was afraid I might have crossed the line when he shook his head.

"That's my secret," he replied with a knowing look. "You'll find your own way to balance those emotions, one way or another."

Once again, I nodded and braced myself as he took another blood sample to confirm whether it was effecting me or not. I was more worried about this happening while I was on Berk. Honestly, I didn't know how Hiccup or his friends would react to a human changing into a dragon. It sounded way too far-fetched for my liking. Once Bruce was finished with that task, I was left with returning to the landing pad where Snowfire was impatiently waiting.

' _You take far too long, little one_ ,' she said the moment I stepped onto the landing pad.

"Snow, would you mind taking a quick flight to your island?" I asked warily.

' _Is something wrong_?' she asked. The minute I explained what was happening, Snowfire nodded in understanding. ' _The humans would not understand what is happening_ ,' she said thoughtfully. ' _Perhaps it is best that you test this theory alone_.'

I couldn't agree more with that notion. Snowfire took off after I made sure that there was nothing else the genius or the doctor needed. Sometimes Tony could be a bit more irritating than most people, but for once, he wasn't too bad this time.

Snowfire wasted no time in flying back to my house. I was relieved to find it empty as we headed through the portal. Getting to her island would be more of a challenge than anything else. I hated going behind Hiccup's back, especially when it came to big secrets like these. But this was something I needed to figure out on my own.

To my relief, getting to her island didn't take long at all. Snowfire had a way of blending in with her surroundings that made it difficult for anyone who wasn't aware of our presence to spot her. That made getting to and from certain places a lot easier. Snowfire landed in a clearing, then folded her wings and let me hop out of her saddle once she relaxed.

"I'm not even sure where I'd begin with this," I admitted sheepishly.

' _What did the human tell you_?' Snowfire asked.

"That whatever caused the serum to affect me was stirred up by emotions," I explained with a shrug. "Problem is, I'm not sure just how to play with those emotions."

' _Perhaps all you must do is think of those emotions_ ,' Snowfire suggested, looking at me thoughtfully.

I realized with a start that she made a good point. Thinking about them would definitely help. Another problem was, I had no idea what would happen once the serum _did_ take full effect. After my conversation with Bruce, I knew that if I didn't figure it out sooner, it would happen on it's own term. And that could end in disaster if I was out in public.

Taking a deep breath, I focused on what my father had done to me. Mixtures of fear, anger and grief suddenly came rushing back the second I thought of him. I was angry with myself for letting him take advantage of me when I was younger. I was afraid of what he would do to me if I ever saw him again. But most of all, I was sad, for my mom. She had suffered more than she would ever let on. She didn't know what my father did to me. She wasn't even aware of the fact that he had been so abusive when she was away.

Once I let these emotions overwhelm me, something amazing and terrifying happened. I opened the palm of my hand, and the black scales that I had seen months ago in school suddenly appeared along my arms. The minute the scales had appeared, a ball of fire formed within my hands.

"Wow," was all I could breathe out as the flame seemed to take a form of its own within my hands. I was expecting something more along the lines of a full on transformation, but this was something entirely different. The flame died down once I calmed myself down, and tried to forget thinking about my father. "That was… unexpected," I admitted once my arms returned to normal. "I wonder if it has anything to do with the way the serum affected me?"

' _Perhaps_.' Snowfire studied me thoughtfully. ' _Having the ability to control fire would provide you with better protection_.'

I nodded at that, though I was more worried than anything else now. It made me realize that this wasn't the only thing the serum could do to me. If what Bruce had said was right, then the serum that had dragon DNA could possibly turn me into a _dragon_. So why didn't it? All I knew was, that no matter what happened, I had to keep this a secret.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was so much fun to write :D And just out of curiosity, was anyone expecting that to happen? We're going on a cruise on the 19th, so I will try one more update for all of my stories before I leave, because I'll be gone after that to Creation Fest.**

 **Sil - Hehe, thanks! And yeah, one can only hope that doesn't happen :P**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	36. Graduation Day

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"Congratulations, Miss Hendrickson." I couldn't hide the huge grin that followed as Principle Kerry handed me my diploma. Bright flashes followed, nearly blinding me on the spot as mom pulled out her camera. Once she was finished congratulating the rest of 2014's graduating class, I joined Jacob and the rest of the class as we cheered by throwing our graduation caps.

"I can't believe it's finally over," Jacob said with a sheepish look. "Mom's already made plans for summer vacation."

"Yeah… I think I already know where my summer will be spent." I couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Berk was definitely by far my favorite place to visit now.

After practicing the abilities that I had discovered a few months ago, I had pretty much mastered the art of controlling fire. I still didn't use it around anyone. I was afraid of what Hiccup or the others might say to them. As far as I knew, Snowfire, Natasha and Bruce were the only ones who were aware of what I was capable of. I trusted them enough to know they wouldn't tell anyone, not unless it involved a life or death situation.

Once the initial ceremony had died down, families were beginning to depart. I glanced at mom as she stood with Jacob's parents. He and I shared a knowing look, but it was interrupted the moment Jessica decided to join him. She was the Valedictorian this year. Of all the people to get that honor, it had to be her. She had the highest grades of anyone, and had been a cheerleader for four years running. Naturally, the school would choose someone like as as Valedictorian.

"I'm so proud of you," mom said as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I almost laughed when she nearly squeezed me in a tight embrace. Moments like these almost made life seem normal. Than I was reminded that those days were in the past. "We're having a graduation party tomorrow, no questions asked. You of all people deserve it."

"Mom, I can't breathe!" I gasped when she finally released her grip. "You really don't need to do that," I added after catching my breath.

"Of course I do! Besides, it wasn't entirely my idea." I looked at mom quizzically, not sure where she was getting at with this. "We're having it our place, but Jacob and his parents agreed to share the backyard. As long as you can keep you know who out of trouble."

"Mom, you know I can't guarantee she won't scare anyone," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Besides, I've already promised Hiccup that I would meet with him later today. We've been working on some new techniques for the—"

"I really don't need to hear whatever it is you're planning," mom cut me off. I only crossed my arms in annoyance, realizing that she was once again, treating me like a little kid. Back when there was something she didn't want to hear, she would always do this.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Jacob reassured me with a grin after Jessica had joined her parents. I only glared back, knowing full well he would invite her to the party along with all the other people I had been trying to avoid over the past few months. Their idea of a party was very different from mine.

With that said and done, we all started to depart the building. That was easier said than done. There were close to a hundred people in our graduating class this year. Definitely more than I would have ever imagined. The school had to rent an arena in Reading just to accommodate the sheer size of families. Fortunately, mom was very good about getting out of large crowds and making her way back to the car. She refused to fly on the back of a dragon, even after I had convinced her that it was safe. Plus, flying on Snowfire might draw more attention than any of us would like.

Once we reached the car, we headed back home. Mom was quiet along the way, most likely thinking of excuses to have the party. Honestly, I wasn't much of a party goer to begin with. Stark had invited me to a few of his parties over at Avenger's Tower, but I had yet to actually attend one. I suspected he was just hoping to use me as a way to gain attention from the people who seemed to adore him. Or worse, he would use Snowfire as an attraction. Either way, I wouldn't go any time soon.

Relief washed over me the moment we got back home. Once mom had pulled into a parking spot in front of the house, I immediately got out of the car and ran towards the backyard. Sure enough, Snowfire was already waiting for me. Her eyes narrowed when she pressed her snout against my forehead.

' _Why must you always take so long, little one_?' she asked as mom rounded the corner, taking cautious steps towards the back door.

"It was for a good reason, this time," I reminded her, wrapping my arms gently around her neck. There was an unspoken connection between us. I couldn't place how or why it happened. Fate brought us together, somehow. We saved each others lives, and that was what mattered more than anything else. "Let me just get changed real quick, than we can head for Berk."

' _It is about time_ ,' Snowfire hummed before I pulled back and ran past mom.

She didn't bother stopping me. Mom knew better than anyone how much I loved spending time on Berk. It wasn't just the fact that most of my friends were there. Something about the island drew me there. The dragons, the feeling of acceptance, and so much more. Maybe Jessica had a point at calling me 'Dragon Girl'. As much as I hated to admit it, she might have been right there. Shaking my head at the thought, I quickly got changed and headed back downstairs.

The minute I reached the living room was when I spotted mom leaning against the wall. I suddenly felt self-conscious under her stare as she noticed what I was wearing. I usually wore a shirt that covered my shoulders, and shorts that weren't too short. She always said that they were inappropriate for high school students, and honestly, I agreed with her.

"Honey, you know that you're welcome to stay here as long as you want," she tried reassuring me. I rose an eyebrow at that, wondering just where she was getting at. "I mean, you don't have to go right away, right?"

Now I understood what she was saying. She was worried, about me suddenly leaving her again. I realized that because of the fact that she was alone in this world, it made sense. Taking a deep breath, I decided that maybe now it would be best to explain my plans for the summer.

"Mom, I've already made plans to stay on Berk for the summer," I told her warily. "We just have so many things that need to get finished." She stared at me for a few seconds before finally giving in. I hated arguing with her, especially since she was the only family I had left in this world. "Mom, you don't have to worry about me ever leaving you," I added in a reassuring tone. Mom suddenly wrapped her arms around me in another hug.

"I know that, hon," she replied. "I just keep forgetting how much you've grown up over the last few years. You're old enough to make your own choices, and life decisions."

I blinked in surprise when she said that. Had I really changed that much? Then I realized that with all of the training, and information I had learned over the months, I had changed. Maybe for the better, but it was still enough for mom to notice. Maybe that was why she had been so worried about me going back to Berk. I couldn't make promises that I wouldn't keep. But I did promise to always keep her safe, even if it meant risking my own life in the process.

…

' _Are you sure this is a good idea_?' Snowfire asked as we stood at the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Hiccup stood on the edge of the cliff, a look of determination written across his face. His latest project was a flight suit. He'd gathered information from Tony's Iron Man suit, and wanted to fly just like him.

"It shouldn't be that hard," he replied confidently. "I've just gotta run a few tests before taking an actual flight." Toothless did not look happy, judging by the look on his face. He didn't like it when his Rider risked his life, for the strangest reasons.

"Let me know if this works out well," I said cheekily, earning an eye roll seconds later. Toothless only warbled in agreement as he laid beside me, eyes resting on Hiccup as he stepped towards the cliff's ledge. Snowfire narrowed her eyes at the sight, knowing full well that this wouldn't end well.

After testing out my own abilities, I knew what I was fully capable of. Hiccup, on the other hand, was still just Hiccup. He'd been trying for months to find a way to keep up with Toothless if they ever got separated. I'd learned that this was just a way for him to catch up with Toothless if they ever ended up in a sticky situation, which they had several times.

The flight suit itself was designed with a flap of wings on the back, which were supposed to help Hiccup soar in the air. It seemed like a good idea, but as Hiccup took his leap of faith, he realized that steering wasn't so easy with such flimsy wings. I had to look away as he shouted in terror, until Toothless took the jump and caught him.

"That worked wonderfully," I said once Toothless flew back up with his Rider. Hiccup just looked beside himself with determination, a look I knew all too well. He wasn't about to give up anytime soon, especially if it meant proving everyone wrong.

"I just need to find a way to steer myself," he explained as we headed back to the forge. "One I do that, it should be easy."

' _That is what you said last time_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement, earning a glare from Hiccup.

"Well, I love your enthusiasm." Hiccup only smirked at that. Gobber was already hard at work in the forge, working on some swords when we arrived. The blacksmith rose an eyebrow as he caught sight of what was left of Hiccup's old flight suit.

"Are you at it again?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What if you attached a piece of cloth to the foot?" I suggested when we went back to the blueprints, ignoring Gobber's question.

"Yeah, that could help with the steering," Hiccup agreed after jotting down some notes.

Once we had pieced together what was needed to the suit (it took us a day and half working together), we went out on our dragons to test it out. This time, Toothless and Snowfire were soaring over the ocean towards our favorite spot. Snowfire wasn't all that happy with the idea of being out here, especially with so many sea stacks sticking out.

"Okay, flight suit test number two," Hiccup announced once he had found his position.

"Just be ready to catch him, Toothless," I warned the Night Fury, who looked really unhappy with this idea. Toothless only warbled in agreement. Hiccup flipped the lever that was connected to Toothless' saddle and his metal leg, so that Toothless could fly on his own.

Toothless flipped back as Hiccup got ready to jump. Unfortunately, things didn't end so well when he jumped. I winced as the wind suddenly caught on his flight suit, pulling him back. He let out a yelp of surprise as the wind whipped him around before Toothless finally caught him.

' _That could have gone better_ ,' Snowfire said once we rested on a sea stack. Hiccup pulled the makeshift flight suit off and groaned in frustration. ' _Are you sure that you wish to continue this_?'

"You'll get it eventually," I reassured him as we both laid on the grass. We'd pretty much spent the last two days working on the flight suit, only for it to end in failure.

"I'm glad you're here to help out," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I did promise that I would spend more time here once graduation was over," I reminded him, earning a look of surprise.

"Wait, you mean you're finished with school?" he asked warily.

"Yep," I replied. "I've already got a good idea of how I'll spend the summer, and the rest of my time." Hiccup rolled over so that he was looking at me, and I couldn't hide the blush that followed.

"So, does that mean you'll be spending more time on Berk?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely," I replied, not hiding the eagerness in my voice to actually stay. Besides, I already made my commitment to Berk. There was no way in heck that I would give all of that up, especially since we were dating.

' _You hatchlings are so strange_ ,' Snowfire hummed as Hiccup gently squeezed my hand. We both blushed at that, knowing full well that she was right. Toothless only warbled in amusement at the looks on our faces. He loved seeing the look of embarrassment that followed seconds later, and gave us his best 'puppy dog' expression seconds later before laying between us.

"Really, Toothless?" Hiccup asked as the Night Fury just rolled onto his back. I almost laughed at the innocent look he was giving us.

Once Toothless had settled down, though, it was oddly relaxing. I had to let out a sigh of satisfaction as my head rested on the cool grass. Moments like these made me wish they would last forever. Just being with dragons, and Hiccup… there was nothing more satisfying.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry for updating so early, I just thought I would since we'll be getting ready to leave tomorrow for vacation. This chapter was fun to write :) By the way, has anyone heard Mumford and Sons newest EP? If not, than I highly recommend it :) Anyone who is into World music or just music in general would love it.**

 **Sil - Lol, so very true. And thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much!**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks! I really should go into detail with that ^^ Maybe next chapter I will...**


	37. Part Three: A New Adventure Begins

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Once, there were two brothers who lived in a kingdom. One brother was destined to take the thrown like their father. The other was destined to be treated as an outcast for the rest of his life. The brother destined for the thrown walked in their father's footsteps, becoming a strong and confident leader. The other learned the arts of magic and fell to a life of crime and trickery. When the brother destined to become kind took the throne, he was forced to execute his brother for his crimes.

The brother who was executed had stolen from his own family in a desperate attempt to survive. His brother, the king, would never understand what he had suffered from over the years. The king had regretted his decision to execute his brother from then on. He blamed himself for all that had happened, and in the end, took his own life out of guilt. The kingdom fell apart shortly after, due to a lack of proper authority and leadership.

Why am I telling you this story? Well, because something similar happened not that long ago. One brother was destined to rule a land, while the other, was treated like an outcast. Their names? Thor and Loki. A few years ago, they were nothing more than myth and legend. But that all changed when a stranger appeared in New Mexico, and nearly turned a small town upside down. Thor had become more than just a legend on that day. He fought alongside the Avengers, and became one himself during the battle of New York, after taking down his brother, Loki.

I never really told Hiccup or his friends about Thor and Loki. Honestly, I wasn't sure how they would react to knowing that the two Asgardians were real. Hiccup would have probably taken it well, and Astrid. But Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins… I had a feeling they would freak. The twins, especially. If they knew that Loki was real, and had already tried taking over the world once, I had no doubt they would take his side without hesitation.

"Alright, this is gonna go just like we practiced," I said as Snowfire soared over the island of Berk. Over the last few days, we had been working on a new trick that I discovered recently. It had only been a month since graduation, and it was early June on Berk. The weather was still cold, but that didn't stop me from trying something completely new. Something risky, and stupid.

' _Are you certain this will work_?' Snowfire asked, sounding more anxious than ever. I clasped my hands together, all too willing to go through whatever the world hurtled at me. Snowfire made a good point, though. This wouldn't be the first time I made a leap of faith, and it probably wouldn't be the last time she had to catch me in mid-flight.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Before she could even argue, I clasped my hands together and suddenly jumped off. Snowfire looked on with unease as wind whipped past my face. A sense of panic suddenly washed over me, until suddenly, I felt the change. Doctor Bruce Banner had once told me that the change would happen under extreme pressure.

Scales ran up and down my arms once again. All I had to do was focus on the panic. And that was when the change began to take over. I was lucky not to have anyone with keen eyes other than Snowfire watching. Because at that moment, I realized what was happening. It felt weird, at first. Like something was running up my arms and replacing them with powerful legs. It felt like time had slowed down as I almost reached the ocean.

' _Pull up_!' Snowfire screeched, flying closer than I expected. In less than a second, I felt something tug at my back. The panic was replaced with awe as I realized that they were _wings_. The huge, bat-like wings of a Night Fury. My eyes widened in amazement as I suddenly soared above the ocean. Well, more let the wind carry me until I finally crashed into it. ' _And this is why you should not take so many risks_ ,' she muttered once she had pulled me out of the water and landed on a nearby sea stack.

"Ugh," I muttered crossly. My head was throbbing by the time I changed back into a human. I didn't even know what to think of what just happened. Or how I had changed from a dragon to a human so quickly. "I really wasn't expecting that kind of an outcome," I admitted.

' _You changed into a Night Fury_ ,' Snowfire said once I relaxed enough.

"I changed into a _dragon_!" I couldn't believe what I was saying, but it was true. Changing into a dragon… who would've thought it was possible? Now I was left with the task of figuring out to tell anyone about this. A human turning into a dragon might not be accepted as much on Berk.

' _Are you upset by this_?' Snowfire blinked in confusion, until I shook my head. I guess… some things were meant to happen. Changing into a dragon was something I had not expected, but yet some part of me did. Since my father had used dragon DNA in the serum, it only made sense.

"I'm just worried about how everyone in the village will react," I admitted warily. "I mean; they might freak out a little if they see a human turning into a dragon. Especially given their history." I hated to judge them, especially Hiccup's father, but some things rarely changed.

' _If he truly loves you, then he will accept whatever changes come_ ,' Snowfire reassured me, pressing her snout against the back of my head gently. I sure hoped that she was right.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last when we returned to the village plaza. My eyes narrowed when I caught sight of Snotlout sneaking around the corner of a house, a look in his eyes that told me he was up to no good.

"Wonder what he's up to?" I asked no one in particular. Glancing at Snowfire, I shrugged and decided to figure out what the Jorgenson boy could possibly be doing this time.

Snotlout was a lot like the twins. He may be a bit smarter, but not by much. What he liked to do was pull off pranks on Hiccup or Astrid. Anything to make them look bad in public. Only this time, he was up to something different. Snowfire kept her distance to not give away my position, and as I kept following him, I realized that Snotlout was heading straight towards the cove.

My eyes narrowed as I went from tree to tree, keeping a safe distance from him. Eventually, he climbed down the rocks that led towards the cove. And as I peered over the rocks, I realized with a start that the twins as well as Fishlegs were there.

"So, does everyone know what the plan is?" Snotlout asked once everyone was gathered with their dragons. Fishlegs was the only one of the group who looked uneasy.

"I don't know… this doesn't feel like a good idea, going through the portal without Hiccup or Astrid, or Alex," he admitted guiltily.

"Ah, come on, Fishbones!" Snotlout retorted, "Haven't you ever wanted to see what the other world has to offer? I for one, am eager to find out if there are any other dragons around."

"Not to mention, we wanna cause some good ol' destruction," Tuffnut added.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see some things blow up," Ruffnut said cheerfully.

' _Those hatchlings are about to risk everything_ ,' Snowfire snarled as she caught up with me. I only nodded in agreement, realizing that she was right. They didn't even know how to turn the portal on and off, right? I really hoped that was the case.

Watching Snotlout try to figure out the device would have been amusing, if it wasn't for the fact that he was using it for the wrong reasons. My fists clenched before I realized we weren't alone. Spinning around, I noticed that Astrid was standing right behind me, looking equally surprised as Stormfly greeted us.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" she asked once she realized that none of us were really alone.

"Making sure those clowns don't get themselves into trouble," I replied, gesturing to the cove.

Astrid narrowed her eyes and followed my gaze, until realizing who I referred to.

"I cannot believe they would pull this kind of stunt off!" she exclaimed, though her voice was quiet enough that they wouldn't hear.

"Astrid, it's Snotlout and the twins," I pointed out. The shield maiden didn't need to be told twice about what sort of antics they often got themselves in.

"So, how do you suppose we stop them?" she asked once it was clear they weren't going to stop. Fishlegs was the one who figured out how the portal turned on and off. I had to give him credit, he was a lot smarter than he looked. Then again, he was the one who had memorized the Book of Dragons.

"Wait, let them go through," I whispered, earning a look of surprise from her and Snowfire. "Maybe this can be a lesson to them, teach them not to meddle with things that aren't theirs."

Astrid looked doubtful, but at least she didn't argue. Stormfly was the only one to stay behind as Snowfire followed us into the cove. Once the four Riders had activated the portal, they, along with their dragons, went through. That was when Astrid and I followed them, with Snowfire close behind.

For a moment, we were all greeted with nothing but emptiness. I blinked a few times to try and make sense of what was happening. This definitely didn't feel right. Normally, when I went through the portal, it was almost instant to reach my world.

' _The air is different around here_ ,' Snowfire warned us. I really didn't want to know how the world could smell different, or feel different. But to my surprise, and disbelief, it did.

"How is that possible?" Astrid asked, pulling out her axe and gripping it tightly.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore." Astrid and Snowfire gave me incredulous looks, and I rolled my eyes. "Movie reference. You really need to see the Wizard of Oz."

Astrid only rolled her eyes before she caught sight of what looked like an ancient looking building. I noticed with a start that these buildings were all around us. We had been standing around in a field that overlooked what looked like an old, grand looking city. I pulled my phone out my pocket, and my eyes widened when I realized that it read 'No Service' on one corner of the screen.

"What do you need that for?" Astrid asked after noticing my phone.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that there's no service here?" I asked, ignoring her question.

' _It is no stranger than those humans walking over there_ ,' Snowfire pointed out, looking at the people who were walking along a stone path. I followed her gaze, and noticed that many of the people were dressed in really fancy looking outfits that could easily pass for a renaissance fair. What really caught my attention though, was the fact that some of the people were dressed in outfits that reminded me of someone from Berk.

Astrid and I exchanged quick looks before we made our way to the street. I already got the feeling we weren't on Berk anymore, or anywhere from my world. A few clues gave away the fact that this world was completely different from what either of us were used to.

For one thing, the buildings were old, yet looked new. Hiccup once told me that Berkians would have to replace their homes after dragon raids. The people were really fancy looking, with their clothing that made them look like they were from Ancient Rome or Greece. And we were soon standing in the middle of a marketplace, with people shouting at one another to get the best prices.

"Okay, where are we?" I asked, crossing my arms as a few people stopped to stare at Snowfire in utter shock. She only glared back; it was a stare that would have sent anyone running in the opposite direction.

' _Attack me, and I will freeze you all_ ,' she growled, drawling a protective wing over me. Astrid gripped her axe even tighter, if that was possible. The people staring at us had gawked at Snowfire, clearly not sure what to make of her presence.

"Why does the beast protect you?" one of them asked, and I glared at him. "Are you not one of us? Are you her guardian?" Astrid stiffened when his gaze fell upon her. She looked as if she was going to be sick when the man speaking pointed me out.

"Of course not!" Astrid snapped, looking offended that they would even suggest such a thing. "The last person I would ever be guardian to is _her_."

"Excuse me?" I retorted, shooting Astrid a death glare. "I wouldn't even need a guardian."

I didn't realize until Snowfire nudged me with her snout that a crowd was beginning to gather. Astrid's eyes narrowed with fury as she looked at me.

' _Fighting will get us nowhere_ ,' Snowfire snapped, ignoring the looks everyone was giving her. To my relief, the fight was broken up when someone emerged from the crowd. Someone who looked a little too familiar for my liking.

"May I help you, young ladies?" Astrid's jaw dropped as she looked at the handsome looking man standing in front of us. It seemed like she recognized him in a heartbeat, especially when she released her grip on her axe.

"F-Fandral the Dashing?" she asked in utter shock.

"Ah, it appears as if I have an admirer," he replied smoothly. "And just who might the lovely shield maiden be?"

"Astrid Hofferson," she replied without missing a beat. "And might I add, it's a huge honor to meet one of the Warrior's Three."

"And you are?" I flinched when Fandral looked at me. Snowfire bared her fangs at him, but even that wasn't enough to make him flinch. I hated to admit it, but this guy was brave for standing up to a dragon.

"Alex, Alex Hendrickson." Fandral's eyes widened with recognition at my name.

"Ah, Lady Hendrickson!" he repeated, earning looks of confusion from both me and Astrid. "Heimdal has had his eye on you for quite some time."

"Heimdal?" Astrid and I said at the same time. "We are so not on Berk anymore, or my world," I added.

"Of course not. You are on _Asgard_ ," Fandral corrected us, earning a look of pure shock from Astrid. I swore that if I watched her any longer, she might have passed out from sheer shock. This was definitely not how I expected our day to go.

' _How is that possible_?' Snowfire asked this time, and it was Fandral's turn to look on in amazement.

"The beast speaks? And here, I thought we had seen everything." Snowfire only glared at Fandral as he chuckled in amusement. I winced after realizing that calling her a beast was probably the dumbest thing he could have done. Even Astrid looked horrified that he would have said that.

Without warning, Snowfire suddenly lunged and pinned Fandral under her talons. The crowd of people from earlier were watching in astonishment as she glared daggers at him. But as I kept watching, praying that she wouldn't do anything to risk our lives, I realized that she wasn't trying to hurt him. This was just her way of intimidating him.

' _Do not call me a beast_!' She ended the last part in a roar. I braced myself for whatever Fandral would do after that. Considering he was part of the Warrior's Three, I had no doubt he was able to take on a dragon twice his size. His eyes locked with hers, and an eerie silence fell upon them. ' _I am more than just a mere beast_ ,' she added in a low warning growl.

"Indeed you are." To our amazement, Fandral only laughed as Snowfire finally let him up. "She is quite impressive."

"Sir, is there any way of getting us back home?" Astrid asked once the tension died down. Fandral furrowed an eyebrow at that, clearly surprised that she would went to get back home so soon. Honestly, I was expecting Astrid to want to explore this place.

"I am afraid the only one capable of doing so, is Heimdal," Fandral explained once he stood up. "But fear not, for I will take you to him. After we meet with the Warrior's Three, and Lady Sif."

' _This will not end well_ ,' Snowfire muttered with a roll of her eyes. I only nodded in agreement, wondering what Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs were doing at this moment. Or Hiccup, for that matter. I knew that he would be worried sick about all of us, with no indications to what was going on. I just hoped that this didn't end as badly as I was bracing myself for. Asgard was no place for mortals, especially when it came to mortals like us.

* * *

 **AN: I'm back! Yep, I'm back from an awesome trip to Bermuda. The island was beautiful as always, and we got to see all sorts of wildlife. We even saw some green sea turtles swimming around our cruise ship :) Anywho, what did everyone think of this chapter? I was sort of planning things to g this way, especially given what Alex has been through over the past few months. It's about time her powers become more developed ;)**

 **Sil - Yep, she finally did. The one-shots are over, which means we'll be leading to a completely different series. And yeah, it is kind of a shame they couldn't show up XD Everyone's expressions would've been hilarious.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	38. Welcome to Asgard

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

"This is crazy," Astrid whispered as we were led deeper into the city. More people were starting to give us weird looks, like we were the aliens here. "How does Fandral the Dashing already know about you?"

"I don't know," I replied with a shrug. "Honestly, I'm still trying to comprehend why the hell we're here in the first place."

I was thankful to have gotten used to the loud boisterous Vikings of Berk. As we soon found out, Fandral had led us to a bar. Snowfire was, once again, forced to wait outside. Having her in such a large place would only draw too much attention.

Astrid's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, when she saw the rest of the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif. I only leaned against a wall as I watched the four of them. Lady Sif was beautiful in person, and the Warrior's Three looked as if they would hold up to their reputation.

"You look lost," Lady Sif said as she looked at Astrid pointedly.

"She's just at a loss for words," I spoke up for the first time, earning a look of surprise from Lady Sif.

"You are the warrior that Thor has spoken of."

"Wait, how exactly does Thor know me?" I asked, my eyes widening at the mention of said Avenger/Asgardian prince.

"A Midgardian spoke to him not long ago," Lady Sif replied with a firm nod. "He was quite interested in finding out just where you came from, and why you were so important to the Midgardians."

I almost blushed at what she said, earning a look of annoyance from Astrid. This was definitely not how I planned my summer to go. I had been hoping to spend more time with Hiccup, and possibly delve into some of the blueprints that we had started working on for the island. Of course, this had to happen. Letting out a sigh, I leaned against the nearest wall as Astrid and Lady Sif talked some more.

Somehow, I wasn't surprised that they would get along so well. They were both well-trained warriors as far as I was concerned. Though Astrid's temper probably outmatched Lady Sif's any day. Seeing the two of them talk though, it made me realize just how out of place I really was.

"Did you happen to see a really obnoxious teen and two lookalikes wandering around the city?" Astrid asked warily, catching my attention. Lady Sif rose an eyebrow in confusion as Astrid went into further detail with Snotlout and the twins. I crossed my arms as I wondered what they could be getting themselves into.

"I am afraid those names do not sound familiar," she eventually said when Astrid could think of no better way to describe them. "Though, with the Convergence occurring, they could be anywhere."

"Wait, did you say Convergence?" I repeated after letting that news sink in.

"Aye. That is likely how you ended up here on Asgard," Lady Sif replied. "The Convergence is an event that occurs every millennium. Few have had the chance to witness such a phenomenon."

I nodded at that, realizing that this Convergence and the portal malfunctioning were likely connected. It suddenly made sense, in a way. Astrid still looked confused as hell, so hopefully I could explain it to her later when we were alone.

Than we started talking. A lot.

We talked about life on Midgard, between my world and Astrid's. Berk and twenty-first century Earth were very different places. But the people were very similar. And that was what fascinated me the most. I could run into some random stranger on the street who would remind me of Snotlout. Or someone in school who reminded me of Astrid, or the twins.

Volstagg and Hogan were more interested in Berk than my world. I guess that wasn't too surprising, given the fact that they would know more about Vikings than people from my world. What captured their attention the most were the dragons. I think Volstagg actually looked more eager to learn about dragons than Berkian myth and legends.

Eventually, we got to the part where Hiccup had made peace with the dragons. Everyone was stunned to hear that a _hiccup_ had made peace. I scowled at the look on their faces, knowing full well just how capable Hiccup was of holding his own.

But to my surprise, they were just like normal people, laughing at a joke Astrid or I would make. It felt weird to be sitting in the same room with a bunch of people who were considered gods in the eyes of Vikings. They were more human than they realized.

I hadn't realized how late it was getting until someone entered the bar, exclaiming there were monsters waiting outside. Then I held back a fit of laughter after noticing that the bottom of his outfit had a gaping hole, courtesy of Snowfire, most likely.

"Are those dragons actually here?" Volstagg asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Astrid replied confidently. "You're welcome to meet them, if you'd like."

I only rolled my eyes at that, knowing full well that an encounter with Snowfire wouldn't end well. Especially if they approached her like she was a threat. Without another word, I rushed out of the bar to find both dragons waiting for us outside. Snowfire didn't look happy as she pressed her forehead gently against mine.

' _You have been in there for too long, hatchling_ ,' she growled softly.

"Sorry, Snow," I whispered, wincing at the fact that the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif were there to see what we were doing. Stormfly let out a squawk of happiness when she spotted Astrid. She rushed over to her Rider's side, nudging her playfully. "We really have overstayed our welcome. Is there a way for us to get back to Midgard?" I asked, turning to face the great Warriors.

"She is a magnificent beast," Volstagg remarked, earning a glare from said warrior. He flinched at her piercing gaze, but seemed to relax a little when he realized she wasn't going to attack.

' _I am more than just a mere beast_ ,' she retorted. ' _And you will do wise to remember that_.'

"She is quite beautiful; a fitting dragon for a warrior such as yourself," Lady Sif remarked this time, and once again, I felt myself blushing at such high praise. Then I realized that she was referring to Astrid and Stormfly, who seemed quite pleased with her praise.

"Ignore her, you're still beautiful in my eyes," I whispered, and Snowfire hummed in amusement at that.

' _I know that I am_ ,' she replied smugly.

"Is there any way for us to get back to Midgard?" Astrid asked, earning looks of surprise from all four of them.

"The Bifrost is the safest way back to Midgard," Hogan explained. "Though, to get there, you would need a horse." Astrid and I shared knowing looks at that.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," I replied with a shrug.

…

A few minutes later, after debating with the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif, we decided to fly on the backs of our dragons to reach the Bifrost. Not only was it faster, we felt it was safer than riding horses. At least I could always tell what Snowfire was thinking. Horses were completely different, in a sense where they would often do whatever they felt like. Mom used to take me riding when I was very little, but she stopped after learning that I had a fear of heights.

Down below, I could see the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif struggling to keep up with our dragons on horseback. Snowfire was remarkably faster than Stormfly. But the Deadly Nadder was able to keep up with Snowfire after finding the right pace.

"You know, I never realized just how small everyone looks down below," I commented as we soared towards a golden dome.

' _They are quite small, aren't they_?' Snowfire replied, looking amused at my random remark. ' _Just wait until we start flying higher_.'

"I'd rather not fly any higher than this," I murmured, suddenly wary of the fact that were already so high up.

' _You will have to learn, sooner or later, little one_ ,' she reminded me. ' _Dragons were meant to soar high in the sky, above the clouds_.'

"I know, it's just that… I've got this slight fear of heights to get over," I said halfheartedly.

Snowfire only made a sound that could be a dragon's version of laughter. I rolled my eyes after realizing she was actually laughing at me. At least she had a good sense of humor. But seriously, being really high up made me feel uneasy. I'd gotten used to flights with Snowfire simply because it had become necessary.

To my relief, it didn't take us long at all to reach the golden dome that lay before the Bifrost. This was where Heimdal kept watch over Asgard. I may not be on par with my Viking mythology (which was odd, considering how often I spent time with Hiccup and his friends), but I did know about Heimdal and all of the more important gods.

Both of our dragons landed in front of the golden dome just as the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif arrived. The poor horses were frightened by Snowfire and Stormfly's appearance, but they were brave enough to stay with their riders. Their eyes showed every sign of exhaustion and fear from struggling to keep up with the dragons.

"You be good to the horses, you hear me?" Astrid asked after hopping out of Stormfly's saddle and patting her on the shoulder. Stormfly only squawked in response and studied the horses curiously. They were creatures that Berkians never saw, and Astrid looked fascinated with their appearance.

"So, is Thor here?" I asked politely as we were led to the golden dome. I'd never gotten the chance to meet the god of thunder. So it would be pretty cool to scratch that off my bucket list of people to meet.

"He left just an hour ago," Lady Sif replied in a tone that said she wasn't thrilled with that idea. "He should be back, by now."

"Wait, we're actually going to meet Thor?" Astrid asked, her eyes widening in amazement at meeting said god.

Lady Sif didn't respond. We were led without further questions into the dome, where a tall, African American looking man stood firm in front of us. I looked around the room in awe as I tried taking everything in at once.

There were few words to describe this place. It felt like it was a piece of history that should always be remembered and honored, in some way. It felt like I could hear a thousand voices speaking through at one time, telling their stories. The visions that Heimdal must have seen, and the wars that he must have witnessed… it was almost mind boggling.

"Lady Hendrickson, Lady Hofferson, welcome to Asgard," the Gatekeeper greeted us both as Astrid gaped in awe at his appearance.

"How did you—"

"I know all, and see all," Heimdal replied, cutting Astrid's question off.

Astrid and I shared uneasy looks, having already guessed that nothing good would come out of Heimdal already knowing we were there. Whatever his reasoning for knowing why we were here, I just hoped he could provide a way back home. I mean, this was cool and all, but I already missed Hiccup, and my mom.

"This is getting really weird," Astrid whispered, and I nodded in agreement. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a bunch of goofballs wreaking havoc across the city, would you?" she suddenly asked, and Heimdal gave us a look of confusion at her question.

"I am afraid I have not," he replied in a tone that said it was best to not ask more questions.

Without another word, he suddenly sheathed his sword into what looked like a golden lock, opening the Bifrost.

The golden gates suddenly opened, unleashing a blinding light that forced us both to look away. I was almost tempted to see what the heck was going on, but dared not open my eyes. Times like these made me really wish I'd kept sunglasses with me.

Slowly, the light started to fade away, and we both were able to get a look at who came through the portal. Two very familiar looking figures stood in the building. The woman clinging to Thor's side gaped at the building in awe, until her eyes fell upon us.

"Who are you?" she asked in confusion.

"Welcome to Asgard."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, not one of my best endings for a chapter, but I had to end it there ;) Next chapter probably won't be posted for some time, due to vacations and all that. But I do plan on working on the chapter before I leave, so it can be posted as soon as I get back.**

 **dracologistmaster - No, it certainly isn't. And thanks for reviewing!**

 **Sil - Yep, things have certainly gotten a lot more exciting for poor Alex XD She just can't seem to get a break in life.**

 **Wild Cat 214 - ROTFL I know, right? Kind of creepy when you think about it XD Yeah, both her and Astrid stuck on Asgard... I think it's time for some bonding ;) And maybe some rivalry :P**


	39. The Convergence

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

"Dragons are… real?" Jane Foster was standing in front of Stormfly and Snowfire, gawking at them in amazement while the others just stood in the background. I didn't miss the smug look Snowfire was giving her. She really enjoyed getting all the attention these people gave her, and of course, Stormfly did too. "I never thought I would live to see one in person."

"Don't let it get to your head," I muttered under my breath, earning a look from Snowfire that said this wouldn't be the last time I said that.

' _Why are there not more humans like this one_?' she asked curiously. Stormfly let out a squawk and nudged Jane's hand playfully as she reached out to touch her. I noticed how tense Astrid was, but she dared not attack in front of Thor.

Seeing the god of thunder and lightning in person had really stunned Astrid into silence. It was a spectacle _I_ never thought I would live to see. Honestly, Astrid could be such a loudmouth at times, almost as annoying as Snotlout. But not nearly as bad.

"I do not understand, why are you here?" Thor asked after looking at the two of us pointedly.

"Heimdal said it had something to do with the Convergence, or whatever it's called," I replied with a nonchalant shrug. "I don't really understand most of it myself… we were trying to follow the four idiots who like to cause trouble on Berk."

I didn't miss the look of surprise flashing in Thor's eyes at the mention of Berk. It looked as if he might have visited the island before, or maybe Odin did at one point. Either way, it wouldn't surprise me. I glanced uncertainly at Snowfire as she returned to my side, ignoring Jane's curious stare.

Not much was said after that. Thor had pretty much taken Jane to the palace where she would be looked at by what I assumed were the nurses of this world. I honestly wasn't sure where things would go at this point. Snowfire refused to leave my side, and followed me without hesitation into the palace while Stormfly and Astrid waited impatiently outside with Lady Sif. The guards who had seen Snowfire simply gaped in shock or awe at her presence.

' _I could get used to this_ ,' she hummed in amusement, earning a glare from me.

"I wouldn't," I retorted, my voice dropping to a whisper. "There's no way I could live in a place like this… I'd feel more than trapped."

' _Now you are acting like a dragon_.' I couldn't help but blush when Snowfire said that.

It was still difficult getting used to the fact that I could turn into a dragon. None of it made sense. Yet the possibilities of me turning into a dragon were endless. I could already picture myself soaring above the ocean, feeling the wind brush against my skin. It was a welcoming feeling, one that I would never forget.

So there were a few things I had picked up from Thor's conversation with Jane on our way to the palace. Apparently, she had some kind of energy within her that was causing some kind of reaction. When Heimdal wasn't able to see her, Thor suspected something far worse had happened to her. He said it had something to do with the Convergence, which was similar to our situation.

Jane was placed on an oddly shaped bed that made her float in the air. A young and beautiful looking Asgardian was looking over her, scanning for signs of whatever had caused the energy build up in the first place. Basically, this looked like some kind of scene from a science fiction movie. From what I was able to gather, the young woman was known as Eir, a healer who worked in this palace.

Throughout this observation, I was able to conclude that several things were happening at once, some of which explained why Astrid and I were here in the first place.

One, the planets were aligning, which only happened every thousand years or so. Two, Jane must have gone through one of these portals as well. That would explain why she had disappeared out of Heimdal's sight when he was watching over her. It was possible that whatever world she visited also left some weird, dark energy within her that was causing this problem in the first place.

Whatever that energy source was, it was powerful and dark. I felt a shiver run through me as I wondered if the same thing could have happened to us when going through the portal. All at once, I was reminded of the serum running through my blood. When Eir had produced a holographic image of the energy coursing through her body, I couldn't hide the worry clouding my thoughts. Thor stepped forward to take a closer look.

"This is not of Earth. What is it?" he asked.

"I do not know," she replied in a calm yet firm voice, "But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her."

' _That is reassuring_ ,' Snowfire growled with a roll of her eyes. I only nodded in agreement. Letting out a sigh as Jane and Eir discussed the use of technology here on Asgard, I couldn't help but think of my own situation. Snowfire suddenly broke my concentration by nudging my hand gently. ' _Something troubles you, little one_.'

"I'm fine," I reassured her, rubbing her snout as she pressed it against my forehead. "Just anxious to get back home."

' _You are not telling the truth, again_ ,' she retorted, her voice soft as she locked eyes with me.

"I'll talk about it later, Snow." Snowfire just rolled her eyes at that, and I was thankful when she stopped pressing for more about what was bothering me. I barely even noticed that Jane, Eir and Thor had been watching our exchange the whole time.

"Can you actually understand what she's saying?" Jane asked in amazement. I simply nodded, aware that even Eir looked impressed with Snowfire's intelligence and calm demeanor. "That's… that's incredible."

' _Did you think I was incapable of speaking, hatchling_?' Snowfire asked, looking at Jane in amusement as her eyes widened even more, if that were possible.

"Did she seriously just call me a hatchling?" I only grinned and patted Snowfire on the shoulder.

"It's a habit of hers," I explained with a shrug.

"She is truly a marvel," Thor said, earning a look of surprise from me. It was honestly the first time he'd actually spoken to me since arriving on Asgard with Jane. "She would fit in with the creatures of Asgard."

' _I am not some mere creature_ ,' Snowfire reminded him, her voice dropping to a threatening growl.

That seemed to stop Thor in his tracks, before he turned his attention back on Jane. She was chatting excitedly about the technology that Eir used being similar to that of what we had on Earth. Whatever she was talking about put a big smile on his face.

Seeing the two of them almost reminded me of how much I missed Hiccup already. And the whole of Berk. I never realized just how much of a role Berk played on my life. I felt lost without Hiccup or Toothless at my side. Luckily, Snowfire was always there to guide me when they weren't around.

The moment of happiness was rudely interrupted when someone barged into the room.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?"

I crossed my arms as said speaker pretty much ignored my presence, and Snowfire's. To my relief, she didn't make it a point to spit at him for ignoring her. She seemed to sense that this man was more powerful than the other Asgardians we had met recently. And I got that sense as well.

Eir immediately stepped out of the way and bowed to the old man. I think at this point my breath let out a whooshing sound as I realized who this old man really was. Astrid would have had a heart attack if she saw him now. And I'm pretty sure everyone else from Berk would have as well. Thor immediately stepped in front of Jane protectively.

"She is ill," he informed the AllFather Odin.

"She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait," came the blunt reply of Odin.

' _She is no more mortal than you are_ ,' Snowfire hissed under her breath. Was I the only one who noticed the room suddenly getting colder? Snowfire glared at Odin. I thanked God that she didn't let him hear what she said. Odin could just as easily banish us, throw us into prison, or worse for speaking out against him.

"I brought her because I thought we could help her," Thor retorted.

"She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table."

That son of a bitch did not just compare Jane to a goat. My fists trembled with fury as I tried to hold my tongue. One wrong move could lead to disaster. Snowfire kept a firm eye on me, as if expecting the worse outcome.

"Did he just—"

"For someone with such high authority, you would think he'd have enough sense to think before he speaks," I muttered crossly, stepping beside Jane and ignoring all senses screaming at me to run before things got worse.

That was when Odin noticed us for the first time. Snowfire made it her point to show him that she was more than just a mere beast by standing at my side. Despite her huge size and the fact that she barely fit in this room, she did her best to look intimidating.

"You have brought not one but two mortals?" he demanded, his voice calm. Yet I could see rage within his eyes as he looked at the three of us.

' _We have names_ ,' Snowfire snapped, this time letting Odin hear her. ' _And you will not look at me as if I some beast_ ,' she added in a challenging tone.

"Snow, that's enough," I murmured, my voice barely a whisper. Snowfire continued glaring at Odin until realizing that _she_ was making things worse. "There is one more mortal here, but she didn't follow us into the palace. We didn't come here by choice," I added as I locked eyes with Odin, who studied me with a deadly serious expression.

"Yeah… and just who do you think you are?" Jane demanded.

"I am Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms."

Jane's face paled as he introduced himself in a tone full of authority. She probably just realized that she was talking back to her future father-in-law. I was suddenly reminded of the first time I had met Stoick on Berk. He was just as intimidating as Odin, if not more. But once I got to know Stoick, he wasn't nearly as bad as I first thought. Odin was like the complete opposite.

Odin's gaze pierced back at mine as I glared at him. Nothing could break me from this stare-down. If it was a staring contest Odin wanted, it was a staring contest he would get. He wasn't blinking, so of course, I didn't blink either. Or at least, I tried really hard not to blink.

To put it simply, Odin was not amused with our little exchange. He looked pissed. He broke off our staring contest and turned to look at Thor, who just stood protectively on Jane's other side.

"Her world has its healers, they're called doctors, let them deal with it. Guards, take them back to Midgard," he ordered.

Snowfire let out a threatening growl when one of the guards approached us. ' _I would not do that, if I were you_ ,' she snapped.

One of the guards managed to reach Jane. That was a mistake. Acting on sheer instinct, Snowfire wrapped her wings around me when an energy blast knocked Odin, Thor, and the other guards off their feet.

Snowfire lifted her wing enough for me to see Odin approach Jane warily. In that brief moment, I saw him ghost his hand over her face, losing the effect of a powerful king. Jane herself was now laying on the floor, looking exhausted as Odin tried to figure out what was happening to her. I didn't miss the look of shock and surprise written across Odin's face. That couldn't be good.

"That's impossible," he muttered, his brows furrowing in a way Hiccup's did when he was lost deep in thought.

"It's defending her, isn't it?" I asked warily. It sounded far-fetched, considering the energy was dark and powerful enough to kill Jane. Something told me there was more to this than I would want to understand.

"No, it's defending itself," Odin replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

He rose from his kneeling position as Thor and I helped Jane back to her feet. Without looking at us, Odin walked out of the room and ordered us to follow him. I exchanged a look with Snowfire as she allowed Jane to use her for support to walk while she recovered from the energy blast. I simply shrugged and decided it was best not to argue with the King of Asgard, especially when he still held authority over the people of Berk.

…

' _I do not understand how they are related_ ,' Snowfire grumbled as we arrived in the training area. I wasn't surprised to find Astrid sparring with Lady Sif while Stormfly rested in the sun. ' _He has no right to act so high and mighty_.'

"Actually, he kind of does," I reminded her. "And I wouldn't say that to his face; the last thing we need is for Asgard to wage war on Berk."

Snowfire simply rolled her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder as I watched Astrid and Lady Sif push themselves to their limit.

I didn't bother following Jane and Thor to wherever Odin was leading them. After our first encounter, I wasn't in any hurry to have a conversation with Odin again. He was an asshole. That was pretty much the only description I had for him.

Thor, on the other hand, wasn't anything like his father. He may be brash and a bit big-mouthed at times, but he had a good heart from what I was told. In a way, he reminded me of Snotlout.

' _Will you tell me what is bothering you_?' Snowfire suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence that followed.

"Well, I'm just worried about what the others would say if they knew this place was real," I admitted guiltily. "I mean, the twins would freak if they knew Loki was real. Snotlout would have a heart attack if he saw Thor in person."

' _Then perhaps it is best they do not know this place exists_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she watched Astrid get tackled to the ground by Lady Sif. I had to say, it was amusing watching Astrid get her ass whooped. She was enjoying the sparring session, though. It was a good way to test just how skilled she really was in hand-to-hand combat.

Once Lady Sif had allowed Astrid back to her feet, she turned to look at us. Astrid had a huge smile on her face, despite her recent defeat.

"This has to be the best vacation ever," she sighed happily. I just looked at her in confusion as she leaned against a nearby tree.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Astrid?" I asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a decent sparring partner on Berk?" Astrid deadpanned. "Stormfly is great to work out with, but she's a little too delicate for my liking. Snotlout just cries like a baby, and Hiccup's… well, Hiccup." I narrowed my eyes at that when she blushed at the mention of Hiccup and looked away.

"You could always ask me," I offered with a shrug, earning a look of surprise from Astrid. "What, you think I'm incapable of defending myself in a sparring session?"

Astrid was ready to say something in her defense when Lady Sif chose that moment to join us.

"Lady Hendrickson, would you care for a sparring session?" she asked with the slightest smiles. It didn't even look like she'd broken a sweat against Astrid.

"Sure," I replied with another shrug.

Lady Sif looked pleased with my response as I followed her into the sparring circle. Not for the first time, I was thankful Natasha had taught me how to defend myself. I couldn't wait to see just how much her training had rubbed off on me.

We both bowed to show a sign of respect before engaging one another in hand-to-hand combat. Lady Sif was a lot faster and leaner than Natasha, but that meant I could use her speed against her. She managed to throw in a few jabs before I started blocking her blows. Eventually, I managed to gain momentum over Lady Sif and grabbed her by the arm. That's when things went downhill really fast. I didn't realize that she was bigger and stronger than me as I tried throwing her over my shoulder like Natasha would do to me.

She used her strength to her advantage by throwing me over her shoulder. I half-expected to crash face-first in the dirt, when instinct kicked in. Almost without warning, I twisted around so that my feet and hands would land on the ground. Even Astrid looked impressed once I admitted defeat, not willing to let this get any more awkward than it already was.

"You make a fine sparring partner," Lady Sif told me when we were finished. "Much like your friend."

"I had a good teacher," I replied with a sheepish smirk.

' _One who would be pleased with how much you have grown_ ,' Snowfire added.

I only grinned at the look Astrid was giving me. We'd only sparred once or twice in the past, but that was before I graduated from high school. Clearly, she wasn't expecting me to progress as much as I had.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when someone else arrived in the training area. I spun around in time to see a beautiful woman who was only described in legends. Glancing at Astrid, I noticed her jaw drop in utter amazement at the sight. Stormfly caught up with her Rider and had to hold her up before she could faint from shock.

"My Queen," Lady Sif bowed before her, and Astrid immediately did the same while I just looked at her in confusion.

"Alex, don't you know who that is?" Astrid demanded in a whisper, and I only shook my head. I seriously needed to brush up on my Norse mythology.

"You do not have to bow in my presence," the woman said with a charming smile. "You are not of this world, or hers." She looked pointedly at Astrid, who looked as if she was about to faint once again when she realized who the woman was referring to.

"Yeah… how did you know that?" I asked warily.

"My son, Thor, informed me of your time spent with the Avengers," she explained.

I blinked in surprise when she said that. I wondered how much Director Fury told Thor about my time spent with the Avengers. Honestly, we only spent a good few days with one another before departing. My mom would have freaked if she knew where I had spent my summer vacation a year ago.

"Forgive me, but… who are you?" I couldn't help but blush as I realized that both Lady Sif and Astrid were gaping at me in disbelief.

"I am Frigga, wife of Odin the AllFather, and mother of Thor Odinson."

That was when my mouth opened in a wide 'O' shape.

' _You should see the look on your face_ ,' Snowfire hummed with amusement as she caught sight of my expression.

"I had heard there were mortals here on Asgard," Frigga went on, ignoring the look I was now giving her. I couldn't have felt more embarrassed at this point. "What is are your names?"

"Astrid Hofferson," Astrid replied almost automatically. "And this is my partner, Stormfly." She introduced her Nadder as Stormfly squawked a greeting to Frigga.

"My name's Alex Hendrickson," I introduced myself and glanced at Snowfire. "And this is my partner, Snowfire."

"Those are fitting names for fine looking creatures," Frigga said as she looked at both Stormfly and Snowfire. Then her eyes fell upon me, and I tried to look anywhere but at her. "Lady Sif, Lady Hofferson, would you be so kind to let us talk alone?"

And cue the awkwardness returning once more. I didn't miss the icy glare Astrid gave me seconds later. Lady Sif wasted no time in agreeing to Frigga's request, dragging Astrid away as Stormfly followed.

Once they were gone, I could feel Frigga staring me down from head to toe. She was inspecting me. I was dressed in a gray t-shirt with ripped jeans, so I probably didn't look all that great to begin with. And Frigga didn't miss that. This was going to be more than awkward. And I was not looking forward to whatever she had to say about my presence on Berk.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, I'm officially back from Creation Fest 2016! And can I just say that it was one of the most inspiring vacations I ever had? I had the honor of meeting the lead singer for Rend Collective (if you haven't heard them, CHECK THEM OUT! They're music is amazing, with a traditional Irish flare thrown into it), and he was kind enough to have his picture taken with me XD It was definitely an experience worth taking. As for this chapter, what did everyone think? I'm curious to see how many people will actually respond to this AN ;)**

 **Sil - XD, she really is. And maybe, just maybe, Thor might pay a visit one day. I'm not making any promises though :P**

 **dracologistmaster - Thank you!**


	40. Attack On Asgard

**Chapter Forty**

I never considered the consequences of what might happen if the portal malfunctioned and sent me somewhere other than Berk. Tony once told me that the portal had sent him to a dead planet when he first ran tests on it. The thought sent a shiver of fear through me as I wondered if the same thing could happen to me.

Frigga had led me through the halls as we talked. She was actually a lot nicer than I expected. I'm not sure why I was expecting her to be some stuck-up queen like they portrayed in the movies. She treated Snowfire with respect and marveled at her beauty, which was something most people from this world refused to do. What surprised me the most was how Frigga treated everyone else in the palace with the same amount of respect and kindness.

She was nothing like Odin. She treated everyone like they were her child. The servants were always happy to follow her requests when she sought them out. Even the maids and nurses looked upon her with what I thought was awe and inspiration.

It was strange to think that I was in a completely different world. When I first arrived on Berk, I used to think the same thing. Hiccup had helped me adjust to life on Berk when it became apparent I didn't necessarily fit in. Here, life was completely different. The people spoke the English language, which made things so much easier. But their clothing, the way they walked with confidence and acted in public, was different from the people on Berk and home.

Once we were finished talking, Frigga guided me to a room where large tables were set up to look like the Great Hall on Berk. I couldn't help but grin at the sight. At least _something_ looked familiar. Frigga noticed my smile and asked if anything was wrong.

"No, it just reminds me of… _home_ ," I reassured her with a smile.

"Which home would that be?" Frigga's question took me by surprise, and I bit the bottom of my lip as I gave my answer some thought.

"Honestly, I don't know," I admitted. "Berk feels more like home than my world does. And maybe that's because I'm actually accepted there."

The more I thought about it, the more I realized just how more at home I felt at Berk than anywhere else. At least, that was what it felt like. Hiccup had made me feel at home, along with Stoick and Gobber. Snotlout and Astrid made it difficult to tolerate more than a few hours on the island, but I tried.

' _You fit in because you are accepted_ ,' Snowfire concluded for me, resting her chin on my shoulder as she stood between the tables. I couldn't help but smirk at that as I rubbed her snout gently.

"I know it sounds strange, but I'd rather live there than my own world," I admitted guiltily.

"Do not feel guilty for finding your place in the world," Frigga suddenly intervened, earning a look of surprise from me. "Perhaps it was fate that brought you together with the people of Berk."

What she said made me think of what Snowfire had told me all those months ago. Fate had brought us together for a reason. Maybe it was time to accept the fact that I belonged on Berk, and not in the world I was born in.

I always wondered what it would be like to grow up in a completely random world. There were theories about different universes existing. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how true those theories could be. Berk shouldn't exist, and yet it did.

Once we had finished talking, Frigga led me to a changing room where I could get some new clothes. The gray shirt and jeans weren't exactly accommodating, especially since they were covered in dirt and grime. Honestly, I'd hardly noticed until it was pointed out. Astrid probably fit in better than I ever would in a place like this just because of her status as a shield maiden, and her outfit. I held back a sigh of frustration as we were led to the chambers where the seamstress worked.

Snowfire wasn't happy when she found out she couldn't join me in the fitting room. She'd always put up a fuss about us being separated, but this time it was worse. After a bit of convincing and making sure that there was no danger, Snowfire eventually gave in and allowed me to go on my own. I wasn't sure what had put her on edge, but it definitely made me feel uneasy. Whatever her reasons, I was led into the room where a group of maids were already waiting. Frigga greeted them warmly and introduced me without missing a beat.

"This is Lady Alex of Midgard. She is in need of new attire."

All of sudden, I felt very self conscious as the maids started measuring me from arm to leg. The maids were more than happy to oblige, and I almost wished there was a way out of this. I felt more than at home with the clothing I came here with, but Frigga had a good point about it looking like something the Terrible Terror dragged in.

"Send her to the golden balcony when you are finished. I shall be waiting for her," Frigga informed them before slipping out of the room.

I suddenly wished a hole would open up when one of the maids noticed the scar on my shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock before she quickly returned to asking what my favorite colors were, and what sort of clothing I liked. The royal seamstress herself happened to be a creature I was all-too-familiar with these days.

The dragon was huge, almost as big as Snowfire with broad shoulders and very heavy looking. She could have passed as a boulder-class dragon as far as I was aware. She eyed me curiously as she greeted me with a loud 'Hello', sounding more like a roar than an actual word.

Once the formal greetings were finished, the dragon started asking what sort of clothing I would like. I didn't want anything too fancy. So long as it covered my shoulders and didn't look like something that would keep me from running, than I was fine. The dragon took note of this and started forming the material in question.

I couldn't help but wonder if this dragon was familiar with the ones from Berk. Something told me she would think of them as nothing more than mere peasants. Snowfire would definitely be offended with that, and the last thing I wanted was for her to fight it out. She may take pride in her beauty and power, but she was easily offended as well. Normally, I would have asked her if she had ever left this room. But something about her was really intimidating. I kept my mouth shut until she was finished forming the new clothing.

In a matter of minutes, the dragon had put together an outfit that could rival Astrid's in a heartbeat. My eyes widened in amazement as I put on a royal purple tunic with long sleeves and a skirt that went down my legs. Yet it didn't feel as if the skirt was keeping me from running if anything serious happened. When I looked into a mirror to check the new outfit out, I realized with a start that I had changed a lot over the last year.

I no longer looked like the same high school kid who was ready to go on a camping trip. Well-toned muscles were visible along my arms from all the training I received from Natasha. And beneath it all, I could see the face of a girl who looked as if she had gone through hell and came back.

Shaking my head at the thought, I realized with a start that my life had really been a wild roller coaster ride. From meeting Hiccup and the gang, to meeting the Avengers and SHIELD. I wasn't sure how my life could have changed any further. But I'm sure that it would. Now that I was on Asgard, the world felt a whole lot smaller. Once I was finished getting ready, I stepped outside to find Snowfire waiting for me.

' _The outfit suits you_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she looked at my new attire.

"Gobber would be extremely jealous of the material," I added with a knowing smirk. The material itself felt as if it was made of the finest silk. Hiccup once told me that Gobber loved silk. It was hard to find on Berk, so when Trader Johann arrived, he was usually the first in line to snatch it up. "It feels a bit too elegant for me."

' _No matter what you look like, you are still my favorite hatchling_ ,' Snowfire reassured me. I only rolled my eyes at that before asking one of the maids where the golden balcony was located. Fortunately, she was kind enough to lead us there.

Sure enough, we found Frigga waiting for us there with Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid looked a bit too awestruck to say anything, but she was talking eagerly about her life on Berk. She was just getting to the part where Hiccup had made peace with the dragons when we arrived.

"And after that, things went downhill, real fast," she muttered after noticing my presence. I only rolled my eyes at that, knowing full well Astrid had never really forgiven me for what happened on Earth.

' _Do not start with that, hatchling_ ,' Snowfire growled, glaring at Astrid as she flinched under her piercing stare.

Astrid blushed a little when Frigga brushed it off as little more than a simple argument. It reminded me of how guilty I felt when we first met. Honestly, I really didn't went to get in between whatever it was Astrid and Hiccup had. But things changed, and we moved on.

Thor and Jane happened to show up at that moment, cutting our little 'argument' short. My shoulders sagged in relief, until an alarm sounded. Snowfire's eyes narrowed with unease at the noise, while Stormfly squawked with discomfort as the sound became overwhelming for her.

"Dragons have sensitive hearing," I explained when Jane asked what was wrong with them. "What's going on?" I asked as Thor suddenly flew off after asking his mother to protect Jane.

"The prison; someone has broken into the prison," Frigga explained before taking Jane by the hand.

Astrid and I shared looks at that. Something was definitely wrong. Breaking into an Asgardian prison sounded almost impossible. Then again, being here should have been impossible.

' _We should go, before this gets worse_ ,' Snowfire growled in a warning tone.

"No, if someone broke into their prison, or is breaking out, than we should at least offer some help," I pointed out, ignoring every instinct that told me to turn and run. To my relief, and surprise, Astrid didn't argue.

The both of us flew on our dragons, heading straight for what looked like the prison cells when we found ourselves in chaos. Sure enough, hoards of creatures were breaking free of their cells left and right. Volstagg and Thor were fighting to keep them from getting any further than the stairs, but it looked as if they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

"Lady Hendrickson, Lady Hofferson, this is not the place for ones so young and helpless!" Volstagg exclaimed when he spotted us.

Astrid merely rolled her eyes and threw her axe at one of the nearest prisoners, knocking him off his feet in an instant. Meanwhile, Snowfire swung her tail at another that got a little too close for comfort, humming in satisfaction when he was knocked out.

"You were saying?" Astrid asked in a smug tone.

"Volstagg is right," Thor put in as he slammed his hammer into the face of another prisoner. "This is no place for mere mortals."

"Mortals with fire-breathing, and ice-spitting dragons," I pointed out.

' _I would be more than happy to rip their heads off_ ,' Snowfire added.

That, of course, was when things took a turn for the worst. Snowfire was distracted by keeping guards from getting too close, but that didn't protect me from blunt objects thrown in my direction. Pain erupted within my cheek when something was thrown in my direction. Snowfire noticed too late, when the force of the throw happened to land me in the prison I least expected.

Loki's prison cell. Now, I'd never met the said demi-god before. But I'd seen enough pictures on the Internet to know what he looked like. My eyes widened in shock when I noticed the cell itself looked more like a hotel room, with books everywhere and a comfortable looking chair for him to sit and read. The Trickster himself was looking at me with an expression of annoyance and confusion, though I'd say more annoyance than anything else.

"Is this your attempt at trying to impress me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at that, and ducked just in time as a tail-fin swung in our direction.

' _Little one_!' Snowfire looked at me anxiously before glaring at Loki. ' _If you have done anything to hurt her_ —'

"I would not," Loki reassured her immediately, for once, actually dropping the stoic appearance. "Not with you around, at least."

"Easy, Snow. Don't rip his throat out; he isn't worth it," I whispered, rubbing her snout gently as she relaxed.

' _We must leave, now. There is too much at stake_ ,' Snowfire growled, pushing her snout gently against my hand.

This time I didn't argue. Snowfire was right; if I lost control now, the results would be disastrous. Astrid was still there fighting alongside Volstagg, Fandral and Thor. She really looked quite at home as Stormfly fired her spines at the nearest prisoners that got too close for comfort.

What I really wanted to know why Asgard was under attack in the first place. Who in their right mind would have the audacity to think it was okay to attack this city?

* * *

 **AN: I feel like this chapter was long overdue. I don't know why I'm having such difficulties writing these. But, it's out. Most likely because I just don't have as much time writing as I used to. Between a busy schedule and Pokemon GO, I've been super busy :P**

 **Sil - Sadly, he did. And he does turn out to be nice, kind of like Stoick XD Though I'd say Odin is a little less accepting to change than Stoick is. And thanks!**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **Eragon Bromsson - That is awesome! And sadly, she doesn't. It's kind of hard to pinpoint something like that, unless it has some kind of cosmic energy, which it doesn't. And thanks for reviewing!**


	41. Prison Break

**Chapter Forty One**

" _There ain't no man can save me There ain't no man can enslave me, Ain't no man or men that can change the shape my soul is in There ain't nobody here who can cause me pain or raise my fear, Cause I got only love to share If you're looking for truth I'm proof you'll find it there..._ " - Ain't No Man, The Avett Brothers

* * *

You know what I hate about funerals? Everything. They were depressing, and news of Frigga's death had shocked everyone, including me and Astrid. Frigga had sacrificed herself to keep Jane alive when the Dark Elves went after her. The fact that she was dead meant that things were about to get more dangerous.

Viking funerals were something I never thought I would attend a few years ago. My life changed dramatically, though. I knew now that this would become part of everyday life. To say the least, the funeral for Frigga was like nothing I'd ever seen. Hundreds of Asgardians and other creatures were gathered to witness the spectacle at sunset.

As we watched, archers who were lined up fired their arrows towards the ship sailing off to Valhalla. It was a Viking custom to set up a pyre and send the dead to sea, in the hopes their spirits reach Valhalla, a land of fallen warriors.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that this was something Hiccup and the rest of Berk would be used to. I hadn't missed the look of grief in Astrid's eyes as she forced herself to watch. Or how Stormfly tried leaning against her for comfort. As much as I hated to admit it, this wasn't some crazy dream. This was real, and someone who cared very deeply for her people died.

' _This should not have happened_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she rested her chin on my shoulder. I nodded in agreement. This definitely felt wrong. Frigga was the AllMother, and wife to Odin. She was supposed to be immortal, according to the legends.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome," I sighed before guiding her away from the scene. I wasn't in the mood to fly, even if it would make me feel better. It felt wrong to do so at the time while everyone was still grieving.

I decided to head to the one place where it might not be so busy. Sometimes it was best to just clear my mind and think of the happier things in life. I really wanted to go home and see Hiccup again. I wanted to see my mom again. Strangely enough, I wanted to see the Avengers as well.

' _You seem frustrated, little one_ ,' Snowfire pointed out when we reached the bar. I looked at her in surprise before shrugging. I leaned against her as we sat outside; I wasn't much of a drinker, and honestly, I didn't feel the need for one at this moment.

"I'm just worried," I admitted.

' _About what_?'

"How exactly we ended up getting ourselves stuck in this mess," I replied with a shrug.

I stiffened upon seeing Lady Sif approaching us, along with Astrid and Stormfly. Both looked unhappy with whatever had happened, and honestly, I wasn't too surprised. Only Stormfly seemed oblivious to whatever tension was going on between them.

"Lady Hendrickson, Thor Odinson wishes to speak with you," Lady Sif explained after glancing at Astrid uneasily. I rose an eyebrow in surprise, exchanging a look with Snowfire. "Alone."

Okay, now I was really curious as to why Thor would want to speak with me of all people, alone. It suddenly made me feel uneasy, like I'd done something wrong. But she wasn't concerned like someone would be if they knew I was in trouble.

' _I would go_ ,' Snowfire advised me. I glanced at her before nodding in agreement. I wasted no time in hopping into Snowfire's saddle. Once she took off, flying to the palace was a cinch. The spectators looked on with awe as Snowfire landed in front of the palace, where I found Fandral waiting for us.

"Lady Hendrickson, Thor is waiting for you on the balcony," Fandral the Charming informed me.

This felt really weird. Thor was definitely planning something. That much was obvious. What I wanted to know, was why everyone seemed to be giving me the special treatment. I hated being treated differently from everyone else. Eventually, we found Thor waiting for us at the balcony where Fandral informed us to meet him. Only to my surprise, Jane wasn't with him. That raised a few bells of alarm. She was with Frigga at the time of her death, so I wondered of Odin blamed her for what had happened to his wife.

"Thor, where's Jane?" I asked when he eyed us both cautiously. Snowfire stood protectively beside me, just in case he tried pulling off any stunts.

To my relief, he just explained how his father had locked Jane away due to his fear of the Dark Elves finding the Aether. With the foreign substance within Jane, it made sense that the Dark Elves would be attracted to her. Then he explained that he was planning on asking Loki for help, though I'm not sure what good that would do. Loki was known as the Trickster, and odds were, he would likely find this as an excuse to escape.

' _This does not bode well for anyone_ ,' Snowfire said, and I couldn't help but nod in agreement. ' _But he may be our only hope in getting home_.'

"You're right… I really don't want to be stuck here forever, as much as I love Asgard," I admitted. "I miss Hiccup, and my mom."

"I understand what you mean," Thor sighed in agreement. "I would like your help to free Loki from his prison. It will not be easy, but I know that it is possible."

And that left us with making the plan to find Loki's prison, again. Snowfire had to wait outside during the whole ordeal, much to her annoyance. I hated being separated from her myself. It felt like part of me was missing when she wasn't around. I know it sounded strange, but I feel like that's how strong our bond was. Hiccup once told me that he felt the same when he was separated from Toothless.

Once we reached the prison, that was when things got even more awkward than I thought possible. Most of the prisoners had already been caught by Hogan and Volstagg. A few of them were shooting us glares as we walked past, until reaching Loki's cell. That was when tension started to build as I saw him glaring at us.

"After all this time, you've finally decided to visit me, brother," Loki sneered, turning around to face us. "Why? To gloat? To mock?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Look, you can save the dramatics," I snapped. "You and I both know why we're here."

That seemed to catch Loki's attention. He hadn't missed the fact that Thor was lingering nearby. I'm sure he could sense his brother's presence. But Loki's intense gaze was locked with mine. I wasn't sure what it was about me that caught his interest. But it was a bit unnerving, giving his history.

Eventually, Loki had dropped whatever illusions he was holding. In seconds, the room had changed from that of a neat and orderly hotel room to that of a child's room. Now, Loki was leaning against his bed. I grimaced at a cut on his feet that was still bleeding, with his clothing torn apart as well. The worst part of it was his hair. His hair was almost as long as Tuffnut's, only messier looking. Loki simply stared at us as if he was expecting us to mock him.

"Now you see me," Loki sneered as Thor approached the cell warily. "Did she suffer?" I couldn't help but wince at that. Did he not feel any remorse at all for what had happened to Frigga? As I got a closer look, I noticed that it looked as if Loki was struggling not to show his real emotions.

"I did not come here to share in our grief. Instead, I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament," Thor replied, ignoring Loki's jab at their mother's death.

"Go on."

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard, and I will grant it to you: Vengeance. And afterwords, this cell," Thor explained.

That seemed to catch Loki's attention. But then he just laughed as if it was the stupidest idea he'd ever heard. Honestly, I wasn't sure what Thor was thinking in trusting Loki. He could just as easily lead us to our deaths. Yet I had a feeling he had some resentment to what had happened to Frigga. I could see it in his eyes now, as Thor mentioned getting revenge.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?" Hm, good question. I was beginning to think maybe this was a bad idea. Seeing the look Loki gave me really made me wish a hole would open up around my feet.

"Look," I sighed in frustration, earning looks of surprise from Loki and Thor as I stepped forward, "Either you can help us, or sit here and rot away in this prison cell. Either way, Frigga's gone. There's nothing you could have done, and nothing we could have done to prevent it."

Okay, maybe I might have crossed the line there. Seeing the look in Loki's eyes told me that I'd just made one big mistake.

"I am the one responsible for her death." My eyes widened in surprise when Loki said that, his voice so quiet that Thor didn't hear. "I told the one responsible where the exit was. I was blinded by hatred."

"Then maybe you can redeem yourself, and Frigga," I told him, my voice surprisingly gentle as I knelt down to Loki's level. "If anything, do this for her." Loki stared at me for what felt like hours. Thor had tensed when he noticed our stare down, and gripped his hammer tighter.

"When do we start?" His question caught me by surprise. I glanced at Thor, who nodded at me encouragingly.

"Right now." Without warning, I turned into a Night Fury. The transformation didn't take nearly as long as the first time, and it happened so smoothly that I'd almost become familiar with it. Thankfully, I had been practicing during whatever free time I had. Loki's eyes were wide as two full moons when I approached the cell. Once I slammed my paw against the stone wall, an opening was formed, and I changed back. "We need to go, someone will have heard that."

Thor nodded in agreement and led the way out. I quickly followed him, with Loki striding beside us. I didn't miss the mischievous looks he was throwing us, and felt a shudder run through me. Something told me that Loki would take full advantage of a girl who could change into dragons.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?" Loki asked as we walked quickly through one of the many hallways.

"If you keep speaking, I just might."

I sighed in frustration as the two brothers began bickering. It was just like in that story I had thought of a few days ago. One brother always thought he was better at something, while the other was just pushed aside like he was nothing. Honestly, the whole sibling rivalry thing was old, and I was glad not to have any.

"Just try to ignore him; this is exactly what he wants," I whispered to Thor. He simply nodded in response, and gripped his hammer tighter. Though I could see that it was a challenge not to let Loki's constant babbling get to him.

"Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here." I only rolled my eyes as Loki disappeared behind a marble pillar and reappeared in the form of an Asgardian guard. "Is this better?"

"It's better company, at least," Thor replied.

"Still, we could be less conspicuous."

Loki changed back to his form before choosing to change Thor into someone different. My eyes widened when Thor changed into Lady Sif. And I couldn't resist a laugh at the sight, as Thor stopped himself short and glared.

"Hm, brother. You look ravishing." By now, I was struggling not to laugh as Thor looked himself over head-to-toe.

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form," he snapped, trying to keep himself from hitting Loki as hard as he could.

"Very well." Loki wasted no time in changing Thor back to his original form. "Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when Loki said that.

Before I knew what was happening, Loki walked behind another pillar, and reemerged as someone I was not expecting to see again. Captain freaking America. I would be laughing my ass off now, if it wasn't for the situation.

"Oh, this is much better. Whoa. Costume's a bit much, it's so tight. The confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless America…"

Okay, that made me laugh. He sounded exactly like Steve. Thor suddenly grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall. The impact caused Loki to change back into his original form, and I suddenly saw why. Guards were walking past us, and I had to slip behind a pillar so that they wouldn't notice my presence.

"That was a bit too close for comfort," I whispered once they were gone. The last thing I wanted was to explain to both my mom and Hiccup why I was in prison. Or Asgardian prison, for that matter.

"You can at least furnish me with a weapon. A dagger, something!" I rolled my eyes at that. Honestly, was Loki really expecting us to hand him a weapon without reason?

"You'd get along real well with the Thorston twins," I muttered under my breath. Actually, Loki would probably kill them first. Maybe putting them together was a bad idea.

Loki shot me a glare that said this was far from over. Thor reached for something that sounded like a sword or dagger being pulled from it's sheath, and Loki's eyes lit with interest. I couldn't help but smirk when Thor handed the device to Loki, looking as conspicuous as he could. Loki's smirk of triumph only made this all the sweeter when he thought he was receiving a weapon.

"At last, a little common sense," Loki said in a smug tone. His grin turned to a frown after he realized what Thor had given him. They were handcuffs, and from what Thor had told me, these cuffs were able to block out Loki's magic.

"I thought you liked tricks," Thor remarked in amusement.

I simply patted Loki on the shoulder and walked past them, hiding my own amusement at the look he was giving us. Leave it to Thor to trick the Trickster.

* * *

 **AN: Look at me, updating fast :D I might have accidentally skipped over a few things here... I'm not sure... but anywho, next chapter more than likely won't be for a while. We're going on vacation, again, and Internet access is going to be limited.**

 **Retrokill - XD It's okay, you're honestly not the only one who's thought of that. It would make for an interesting (albeit a creepy) love triangle. Yeah, I really wish they would have kept her alive. I'm not sure if she dies in the comics, so I'll have to look that up... maybe I can 'magically' bring her back to life :P As for Loki's opinion, you get to find out in the next chapter :D**

 **Sil - Snow probably will scare the wits out of him when she sees him again. I'm looking forward to writing about their interactions :P**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	42. Brotherly Love

**Chapter Forty Two**

Jane was already freed from her room thanks to Astrid and Lady Sif. They worked together in knocking out any guards in the way, and breaking the door to her room open. So that left the three of us to reach the ship that had crashed into the main hall. Snowfire and Stormfly were already waiting, and I was never more relieved to see Snowfire, until noticing the look of fear flashing in Loki's eyes. He'd seen Snowfire up close, but this time, her own eyes were narrowed into slits as she glared at him.

' _It is good to see you again, little one_ ,' she hummed after pressing her snout against my open hand. I couldn't help but smile as I pressed my forehead against hers. All the while, Loki was watching us intensely. It bothered me to think he probably found this whole thing fascinating.

"You too," I whispered after we pulled apart.

Jane had already arrived, with Astrid and Volstagg close behind when she approached Thor and Loki. The tense situation was only worse when I noticed the cold look Astrid was giving me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that saying anything wouldn't get me anywhere.

"You're…?" Jane asked hesitantly when she saw Loki, whose smirk only grew wider.

"You may have—" I had to restrain the urge to laugh when Jane suddenly slapped across the face, hard. His expression was priceless, as was Astrid's when she walked over to join Stormfly.

"That was for New York," she snapped.

"Ooh… I like her," Loki said cheekily. Thor just shot him a glare as we headed for the ship.

"We will hold them off for as long as we can," Volstagg informed him, gesturing proudly to Astrid. "Good luck."

' _And I will be right beside you_ ,' Snowfire added. I hated not being able to fly with her, but I knew what this plan had in mind. Nodding in agreement, I followed Thor, Loki and Jane into the ship.

Once we were inside, I realized that this ship was a lot more advanced than anything I was familiar with. Buttons were on a control panel that looked way too complicated for my liking, with a large window to look out of. Thor simply started pressing buttons on the control panel until something activated.

I glanced at Jane warily after noticing how exhausted she looked. She was keeping her distance from the two brothers as they continued arguing like children over the control panel. Honestly, I was in no hurry to get between them as they kept bickering. Pissing off two gods was not exactly something I wanted on my bucket-list.

"I don't know how you can stand putting up with this," Jane said as she kept watching Thor and Loki argue. "This is worse than my relationship with Darcey." I nodded in understanding, having a similar relationship with Astrid. Though, I doubted Jane found Darcey nearly as threatening as I did Astrid.

"Well, you can at least tell that they're brothers from the way they argue," I almost laughed, earning a look of amusement from Jane. We kept watching the pair argue until suddenly, it began to take off. I was amazed that Thor could get this hunk of junk flying at all.

That was when I noticed that Jane was struggling to stand. She was swinging backwards from the direction the ship was headed towards, and I gently held her up, ignoring my instincts telling me to get away before the Aether defended itself again.

She simply waved off my concern with her hand before leaning against the back of the ship. I was about to say something else when Thor suddenly slammed the ship into a series of columns.

"I think you missed a column!" Loki remarked.

"Shut up!" I almost laughed at the look Loki gave his brother. As they flew off, Jane chose that moment to pass out. I looked at her in alarm while Loki just made another snide comment.

"Oh dear, is she dead?" he asked cheekily.

I had a feeling this was the Aether acting up. While I couldn't feel the energy, it made sense that it was slowly eating her alive. Thor had explained that the Aether was an ancient artifact that was used to destroy the home of the Dark Elves, stealing whatever energy was left within their realm.

"I'm okay," Jane replied in a weak, not so okay voice. Rolling my eyes at the fact that Loki didn't seem to care one way or the other if she was alive, I focused on the window overlooking what lay ahead of us. Just as I did that, someone began firing at the ship.

"Now they're firing at us!" Loki barked as he was thrown off balance from the impact.

I was beginning to wonder if taking Loki with us was our only option. He really did have a way of irritating everyone. In a way, he was just like the twins. They really would get along well if they ever met each other. I looked down to see Snowfire keeping up with us, avoiding the line of fire in the process. Stormfly and Astrid weren't far behind, along with a ship in which Fandral was flying.

I decided to get creative when a guard was flying a little too close to Snowfire for comfort, and threw a well-aimed fireball at them. The impact knocked them off their perch in an instant, and also earned a look of disbelief from Astrid when she realized where it came from.

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather," Loki remarked when the ship ran into yet another statue. Now I was struggling to keep my balance, and anger under control. The smaller ships continued firing at us, and Astrid had Stormfly fire her spines at the pilots approaching us. "You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea." Once again, Loki was really getting under my skin. "Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape, flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!"

Was it just me, or was Loki really, really sarcastic? He could give Hiccup a run for his money. Which was saying something. Thor gave me the tiniest nods as I slowly approached Loki while he was still ranting about this 'wonderful' plan.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" I asked as I shoved a very confused Loki towards the ledge of the ship. I couldn't help but grin as he fell over with a loud yelp of surprise. "And that's for New York!" I shouted.

Thor gave me a look of amusement before I jumped down to join him. Snowfire was flying right under the ship, and I landed lightly in her saddle. Now we were flying right beside Stormfly and the ship Fandral was controlling.

"I do not appreciate anyone tossing me out of the ship," Loki said in an accusing tone as he clung onto Stormfly's talons for dear life.

"Yeah, well be glad Stormfly was here to catch you," Astrid said cheekily. "You know, the twins would really have a blast meeting you."

' _More like they would destroy your entire village_ ,' Snowfire hummed with a roll of her eyes.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki," Fandral remarked, earning a glare from the Trickster as Stormfly dropped him onto the ship. "Though I would not anger these two, or their dragons. They can be quite testy."

I looked at Fandral in surprise at that. Snowfire seemed more than pleased that he actually referred to her as a dragon rather than some mere beast.

' _It is good to see that they learn fast_ ,' she told me.

"I have noticed," Loki muttered as he watched Snowfire and Stormfly with wonder. "You lied to me. I'm impressed," he added to Thor as his brother joined him with Jane in his arms.

"I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway," Thor instructed after noticing the way Loki was staring at us. Loki wasted no time in taking control of the ship, flying between Snowfire and Stormfly in the process. That was when the ships behind us began firing. Snowfire had to duck to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, and Thor chose that moment to regard Fandral's presence, "Fandral."

"Right," Fandral said, giving us a nod as he grabbed hold of some rope and stepped towards the edge. "For Asgard."

"Loki!" I shouted as he headed straight towards a mountain. Snowfire and Stormfly reacted immediately; Stormfly struggling to regain her courage while Snowfire let out a warning growl that went through everyone.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it," Loki snapped.

"Are you mad?" Thor demanded, clasping a hand over Loki's shoulder.

"Possibly," Loki replied with a smirk.

"Just keep following them," I whispered, and Snowfire looked at me as if I was mad. I willed Loki to find the right path, silently begging that he wouldn't just let us smash into the mountain side. Snowfire braced herself for the pain that would follow as we flew right into the mountain. My eyes closed for a brief minute as I thought that maybe this would be the end, until feeling a cold wind brush past my face. Finally, I opened my eyes to find ourselves in a much different world compared to Asgard.

"Ta-da!" Loki said cheerfully. The smug look on his face made me really wish I could slap it off.

"Clint was right about you being a bastard," I muttered under my breath.

' _And an annoying one at that_ ,' Snowfire added. ' _This place holds no signs of life_.' I could sense her unease as we flew further out. Stormfly eventually made her way through the portal, with Astrid luckily still in her saddle.

"Of all the crazy things we could have done!" she exclaimed after Stormfly caught up with us. "Do you have any idea how risky that was?" Astrid glared at Loki as he only smirked at her reaction. Viking or not, she wasn't pleased with his behavior.

"I would have thought you would enjoy my presence, given your heritage." I winced at that remark, and that was all Astrid needed to hear before she had Stormfly fire her spines at Loki. Rolling my eyes at their antics, I had to wonder what exactly he was playing at.

"Look, can we all just get along for the next few minutes?" I asked as Loki dodged her attacks with ease. Astrid shot me a cold look before scowling in annoyance.

' _I doubt the silence will not last long_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement, and I nodded in agreement. ' _He makes your friends look good, and that is saying something_.'

Ah, so very true. I bet Loki could easily give everyone on Berk a run for their money. Seeing him in person made me realize just how much of an asshole he really was. And yet, there was something about his rye sense of humor that caught my attention.

As we kept flying, I was able to get a better look of the place before us. It had a strange, almost ominous feeling about it that made even me feel uneasy. Mountains towered above us in twisting spirals. The landscape looked like a desert wasteland. In the distance, I could see the remains and debris of ships that were long lost in the battle against the Dark Elves. The place was really depressing as far as I was concerned.

"What is this place?" I asked curiously.

"Svartalfheim," Thor replied in a grim voice. "Home of the Dark Elves… or what is left of it."

"I can't believe anyone would want to live here," Astrid remarked, her eyes dark with worry as she looked for any signs of life.

Thor gently placed Jane on the ground once we landed in a secure location. It was at the top of a hill, where we could get a better vantage point of our surroundings. Stormfly and Snowfire had to lay low, otherwise they would give away our positions in a heartbeat.

To my surprise, Loki stayed quiet as Thor checked to make sure Jane was okay. I frowned after noticing how much paler she was. I was worried. There was nothing any of us could do to make Jane feel better with the Aether in her body. It was scary, seeing how much worse she had gotten in a short amount of time.

I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was. With the serum my father had given me, it could have killed me. Somehow, I survived that, and gained much more than he probably bargained for. Whatever the reasons for survival, I almost wished there was something I could do.

' _Only fate will tell whether she survives this, or not_ ,' Snowfire said as if she had read my mind.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins," Loki remarked, earning a glare from me. He was already powerful enough as it was. And as Thor and Loki went at it again, I decided maybe it was better not to get involved with them. I spotted Astrid sitting close to Stormfly, her keen eyes scanning the area while Stormfly stood protectively beside her.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat down nearby. Astrid looked at me in surprise, as if she wasn't expecting anyone to start a conversation with her. "I know it's a lot to take in, especially since these are probably the stories you've grown up with." I added the last part under my breath, hoping that wouldn't sound like an insult.

"I just… I never thought I would find myself meeting Thor, or Odin, or any of them," she sighed in exasperation. "I wish Hiccup and the others were here to see them. Imagine the looks on their faces."

"Well, the twins would probably destroy what's left of Berk with Loki's help," I reminded her. "Hiccup and Fishlegs would probably be the only ones with enough sense not to get involved." Astrid only nodded in agreement after grimacing at the mention of the twins.

"Speaking of the twins, I wonder if they ended up getting caught?" she asked no one in particular.

I merely shrugged at that, knowing full well that if they ended up in our world, SHIELD would apprehend them in seconds. As Thor and Loki started arguing once again, I had to wonder if this was what it was like to have a sibling. I reminded myself that Tuffnut and Ruffnut constantly fought over space and such, and even the same dragon. It was kind of funny, in a way. Brothers and sisters were always fighting with one another, but in the end, they really did care for each other.

"So, exactly what are we going to do now that we're out of Asgard?" I asked once they had finally stopped fighting.

"I suggest we rest, for Jane's sake and yours," Thor replied after looking at us in surprise. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes after realizing he'd probably forgotten we were there.

Honestly, I hardly even noticed how exhausted I was until he mentioned getting some rest. Astrid kept on high alert, despite her lack of sleep as well. It felt like days since I'd gotten some decent rest. So maybe getting a nap wasn't totally out of the question.

Snowfire remained by my side as I found myself staring off into the distance. Having her by my side felt reassuring, and made me feel safer. I hadn't realized until a few months ago just how strong our bond was. It's weird how I could feel lost without her. It wasn't until Snowfire let out a warning growl that I realized Loki had joined us.

"You are different from that other mortal," he remarked in an accusing tone.

"Yeah, and you're point is?" I retorted with a shrug.

"How were you able to change into that beast?" That made me stiffen in annoyance, and Snowfire's lips curled with outrage.

' _We are no mere beasts_ ,' she snapped in a dangerously low tone. ' _And I would not say anything to anger my Rider. I will not hesitate to rip your throat out_.'

That was when I saw something flash in Loki's eyes. The first time he had seen Snowfire was when I saw fascination within them. Now, it was a look of fear and dread. I couldn't help but smirk as I realized he had every right to be afraid.

"Look, Snowfire isn't just some wild beast," I explained warily. "She's also more than just my best friend. I can't imagine my life without her, or the people of Berk."

"Perhaps one day I shall pay this 'Berk' a visit." I grimaced at that, already getting the feeling that would be a bad idea. Luckily, Snowfire took the chance to scare him off, and wrapped her wing protectively around me.

' _Rest, little one. You need it_ ,' she crooned softly. Oddly enough, it was her soothing voice that had lulled me to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Look at me, updating fast. Yeah, I know, I was suddenly hit with inspiration after seeing HTTYD2 again. Don't ask why, but it happens. Also, we finally saw Finding Dory. Can I just say that it was actually as good as the first, if not better? Truly one of Pixar's best movies since Finding Nemo :)**

 **Sil - Yep, blackmail always comes in handy when it comes to dealing with the Trickster ;) And truthfully, Loki has some of the best quotes in this movie :)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks**


	43. Risky Moves

**Chapter Forty Three**

"Jane."

Thor knelt down and gently caressed her hair, as she was fast asleep. It always amazed me at how gentle he was with her. I mean, the guy probably had the strength of ten humans put together, and could give Captain America a run for his money. This made me realize there was more to Thor than just smashing things with his hammer. The guy had a good sense of humor, and was fun to talk to when he wasn't arguing with his brother.

"Malekith," Jane whispered, standing up as she stared at the intimidating ship landing nearby.

Snowfire and Stormfly looked very uncomfortable with the ship's presence. Even I was tense, having not seen what the Dark Elves looked like. But judging by the way the dragons acted, they weren't the friendliest creatures.

And seconds later, the creature emerging from the ship looked nothing like your friendly wood-elves that people liked to roleplay as, or dress as cosplay characters. He had pointed ears like an elf, but his skin was pale, and he was muscular for the kind of creature he was. His hair was long, wait and braided like Astrid's, into a ponytail. I felt my skin crawl with unease when I looked into his eyes. They were black, black as night, with the very essence of evil within them.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked, wrapping his arm protectively around Jane. She didn't seem to notice as she looked at Thor cautiously.

' _I do not like this plan_ ,' Snowfire growled in a warning tone. I simply nodded in agreement, knowing just how risky it was. Thor, Loki, Astrid and I had already discussed the plan. We were going to use Malekith to draw out the Aether from Jane's body. From there, Thor would stop Malekith from taking the Aether, and hopefully destroy it once and for all.

"I am," came Loki's quick response. Loki paused as he glanced at Snowfire and Stormfly, who looked equally uneasy with the plan. Jane was left unaware of what would happen, and I couldn't help but bite the bottom of my lip at the thought. "You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed," he added.

' _All the more reason not to like this plan_ ,' Snowfire pointed out, and I tried to ignore the tense moment that followed.

"Yeah, possibly," Thor replied. Loki suddenly held up his shackles as we slowly made our way to Malekith. Astrid had kept surprisingly quiet throughout the whole ordeal, though I'm sure she had a million questions buzzing in the back of her mind.

"What, you still don't trust me, brother?" I grimaced at Loki's question. Of course I didn't trust him, but I think it was instinct. Thor hesitated for a moment; I could see that he was feeling the same confusion I felt.

"Would you?" Ouch. To my surprise, Loki actually looked a little hurt at that remark, but not all that surprised. Snowfire and Stormfly had already made their positions clear, giving us the signal we needed. My only concern was to make sure that Jane didn't overreact.

"No, I wouldn't…"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Loki stabbed Thor in the stomach with a piece of metal. I had to keep reminding myself that this was just an act when Loki pushed Thor down the hill, towards Malekith and the Dark Elves. I could hear Jane shouting in the background, and Astrid had gripped her axe a little tighter, struggling not to intervene. We could only watch on as Loki struck Thor with more magic, keeping the act up and gaining interest from the Dark Elves.

"You really think I cared about Frigga? About anyone?" Loki shouted, kicking Thor to the side. I couldn't help but wince at the sight, realizing that Loki was probably using this as an excuse to take his anger out on Thor. "All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!" Thor raised his hands in self defense, trying to summon Mjölnir in the process, but Loki only shocked us all by cutting off his hand.

"Thor!" Jane shouted as she ran over to his side. Neither Astrid or I made a move to stop her. Snowfire and Stormfly were still nearby. I could sense how tense Snowfire was, ready to spring at the slightest warnings. If things got out of hand, she would take care of Loki her own way.

"Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift!" Loki had grabbed hold of Jane's arm, keeping her from slipping away.

"This plan is crazy," Astrid said under her breath. "How do we know he's not just tricking us?"

"That's what we have Snowfire and Stormfly for," I replied, and Astrid threw me a wary look. "I know it's risky, but we don't really have any other way of getting the Aether out of her, do we?" Astrid merely scowled and nodded in agreement, leaving it at that.

"I ask only one thing in return, a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn," Loki finished, catching Malekith's interest as well as the other Dark Elves.

Malekith spoke to the troll looking creature in a strange language. There were times when having a translator would come in handy. Though, I had a feeling in this case, I wouldn't want to know what they were talking about. And seconds later, to our horror, Malekith was using some kind of magic to lift Jane in the air and take the Aether from her. It turned into some strange looking red cloud until Snowfire suddenly froze the substance in the air. Once the Aether was trapped in ice, Thor tried to destroy it with Mjölnir. Our eyes widened in disbelief when the Aether only shattered into tiny pieces.

"And that's exactly what he was waiting for," Astrid scoffed, her grip on her axe getting tighter than I could have thought possible. She was really struggling not to charge in and attack Malekith right than and there.

' _This was not part of the plan_ ,' Snowfire growled as she and Stormfly joined us. Malekith was still busy absorbing the Aether, while the other Dark Elves were charging after us. The big brute had Thor occupied, which left us defending ourselves against them. Astrid had already grabbed hold of her axe, and swung it at the first Dark Elf that tried approaching us.

With one sweep of her tail, Snowfire had knocked them both out from under their feet, causing them to land on their backs. The moment they did that was when she pounced on them, letting out a roar of fury that went through all of us.

"We have to stop Malekith!" Neither of us were prepared for what happened next. One minute, Snowfire had pinned down the Dark Elves who charged at us and crushed them with her talons, and the next, Loki was stabbed in the back with a sword. He'd sacrificed himself to save Thor. My heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight when Malekith chose that moment to take off.

By the time we reached them, I already knew it was too late. Astrid held a hand over her mouth when she saw what had happened. Thor was holding on to Loki, his face pale as he finally realized what his brother had done for him. I hardly realized how cold it was getting until feeling Snowfire press her snout against my shoulder.

"How could we let this happen?" was all I could whisper, shaking my head at the thought. Loki wasn't supposed to die. That wasn't part of the plan. Even if he was a bastard, that didn't mean he deserved death. I really hated watching people die, especially when times seemed difficult enough as it was.

' _Sometimes, fate cannot be changed_ ,' Snowfire told me, her voice gentle as if she was soothing a hatchling. ' _We can only move on, and learn from this_.'

I merely nodded and stroked her snout with my hand. Death was never something that should be celebrated. Jane had approached Thor warily, as if she was afraid he might unleash his grief on her. After only knowing the guy for a few days, I knew he wouldn't do that.

Eventually, we decided to go find shelter in a nearby cave to rest after everything that happened. My mind was still spinning with worry. Thoughts of Hiccup, my mom, and everyone else I had gotten to know as friends suddenly came rushing back. What would happen once Malekith unleashed the Aether? I knew full well that he would try destroying the whole of Asgard, and likely anything else that stood in his way.

"He's gonna unleash it, not just on Asgard or on a star, Malekith is gonna destroy everything," Jane informed us once we'd arrived.

"And I have a feeling that includes Berk as well," I muttered under my breath, not missing the wide-eyed look Astrid gave me.

"We can't let that happen," she snapped. "There has to be some way back to Earth.""The only reason he's going to Earth at all is because of this Convergence," I grumbled. I really just wanted my life back to normal. No fighting Dark Elves, and no more tense moments where I was losing someone I cared about.

' _That might be easier than you think_ ,' Snowfire said, and I couldn't help but look at her in surprise, until loud music started playing. Astrid almost jumped at the noise until Jane pulled what looked like a phone from her pocket. Since I was spending the summer on Berk, I didn't keep my phone with me. Though, I'm sure my mom was worried sick since she hadn't heard from me in days.

"Hello?" Jane asked hesitantly. Her eyes widened when she heard someone familiar speaking. She immediately put the phone on speaker for us all to hear.

"Hi, Jane, it's Richard." I rose an eyebrow at that, not missing the look of confusion Thor gave us. Obviously, Jane had been seeing other men when Thor wasn't around.

"I'm still in the office. It's… It's been a crazy day here today."

"Oh, my God! This is amazing," Jane exclaimed as she held up her phone just to make sure. I had to admit, it was pretty strange that Jane's phone was working here in a world where there were no satellites.

"Is it? I quite enjoyed our lunch despite never actually ordering anything," Richard went on, oblivious to the fact that Thor and the rest of us were listening in.

' _Things work in strange ways_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement as we kept walking further into the cave. Stormfly squawked uneasily at the tight space, but given her size compared to Snowfire's, she should be fine.

"Easy, girl," Astrid tried reassuring her.

"Why are there so many shoes here?" Thor asked, clearly confused with the shoes that littered the ground. And, to my surprise, there was a wallet and a set of keys here as well. Someone had been busy, using the Convergence to their potential.

"Whoa, check this out," I said when I got ahead of the group. Almost immediately, the humid London air hit me at full force. I wasn't expecting us to return here, or to find myself in Europe of all places. Even Astrid was amazed as she followed me through, soon followed by Jane and Thor, along with our dragons. "Okay, this might be a problem," I remarked after noticing how Snowfire and Stormfly stuck out like a sore thumb here.

' _And what problem might that be_?' Snowfire asked, glancing around to make sure no other humans were around.

"Well, having big dragons in a city full of people might not exactly go over well," I explained with a shrug. Jane had already noticed the differences, and was nodding in agreement as she clung onto Thor.

' _Well, when you put it that way_ …' Snowfire wasn't all too thrilled with large cities to begin with. I couldn't imagine how people would react to seeing not only her, but Stormfly and Astrid as well. They might just think they with Thor, which might do us some good. But hiding them from public eyes seemed almost impossible.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm ready to kick Malekith's sorry butt," Astrid proclaimed, standing tall and proud next to Stormfly. "Besides, our dragons are more than capable of hiding themselves, right, girl?"

Stormfly only squawked in response, but Astrid crossed her arms as if to make a point. I glanced at Thor warily, hoping he might somehow think this was a bad idea himself. But instead, of course he would encourage us to join in the fight.

"The more allies we have in this battle, the better chances we have of winning," he said in a reassuring tone. "You should join us." I couldn't think of a way out of this, and Jane really wasn't making any arguments either. In fact, she looked almost relieved to have more backup than was really necessary.

"Alright, but I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when we get back," she sighed. "Darcy's going to freak when she sees you two."

I tilted my head to one side at the mention of her friend. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to meet other people during our little 'adventure'. Then again, I wasn't expecting to go from Asgard, to some dead world, to London. This was going to be one heck of a story to share with everyone.

* * *

 **AN: So, I normally don't try to involve politics or media for any reasons whatsoever. But recent events have made me realize just how much hate is in our world these days :( Three cops dead, and others injured because of a hateful crime in Louisiana. Hundreds of people dead in France because of a terrorist attack. Last week was a difficult week, and there's nothing to blame but hate. I hope everyone can take the chance to pray for the people who have suffered these past few weeks, and tell everyone they know that God loves them, and always will.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **Sil - Yep, his face in the movie was priceless XD And I thought it was an appropriate title, given their wonderful arguments throughout the movie :P I seriously think Loki had some of the best lines in Dark World.**


	44. In Which, Physics Go Nuts

**Chapter Forty Four**

Hiding the dragons was not an easy task. Especially when one of them was white and huge. So, Snowfire and Stormfly had to follow Jane's Jeep through the crowded streets of London just to steer clear of prying eyes. That task alone was difficult enough, but Snowfire's keen eyes kept track of us. I could hear her thoughts as she pictured where we were driving, and let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, this would be really cool if we weren't about to go into battle," Astrid whispered as Jane drove through the streets of London and made her way towards her apartment.

"Yeah, it would be. I've never been out of the United States… well, other than visiting Berk," I added with a shrug. Mom could never afford to go out of the country. So she never got a passport made for me. I sure hoped we didn't run into any cops along the way, because I really didn't want to explain why we were here in the first place. Once Jane had pulled to the side and found a parking space, I looked up to see Snowfire and Stormfly perched on the roof of her apartment.

"Are you sure they'll be fine up there?" she asked after locking the Jeep.

' _We will not go down unless it is necessary_ ,' Snowfire answered as if she'd heard Jane loud and clear. I relayed what she said to Jane, who still just looked fascinated with the fact that I could understand Snowfire at all.

Once we got inside, that was when the fun began. Darcy was a surprisingly nice person once I got to know her. She had a pleasant smile and greeting as she hugged Jane and asked where we came from. She was especially curious about Astrid, who seemed perfectly fine with answering where she came from.

"You can't just leave like that! The whole world is going crazy!" Darcy exclaimed as she led us into the living space, which was tiny compared to what I was used to. She than introduced us to Ian Boothby, who happened to be what Darcy called her 'intern'. I had to wonder how an intern could have an intern.

Glancing over my shoulder, I couldn't help but smirk when Thor had placed Mjölnir on one of the hooks next to the door. He looked a little overwhelmed with all the people stuffed inside one small space, especially after spotting Doctor Erik Selvig (Who, for some reason, was pantless; I didn't even want to know why).

"All the stuff we saw is spreading," Darcy added after we were all gathered around the living space. "Did you go to a party?" she asked when she noticed how disheveled we probably looked. Honestly, I didn't even want to know how long it had been since I had a decent shower. I'm sure that didn't help much, either.

"Erik?!" Jane exclaimed after noticing the Doctor. I grimaced when he stood up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Jane, how wonderful!" he said happily, oblivious to Astrid or me. I'm not sure whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing. He seemed a bit off to begin with. "You've been to Asgard."

"Uh, is there a reason why you aren't wearing pants?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Erik finally noticed us for the first time, and his eyes widened in astonishment when he caught sight of Astrid. "It's a bit of a long story," I added before he could ask where we came from.

"Oh, uh… he uh… he says it helps him think," Ian replied for him.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna need everything you got on this. All the work you've been doing on gravimetric anomalies, everything," Jane told Erik after trying to grasp his reasoning.

"Okay," Erik replied with a nod.

"Are you well, Erik?" Thor asked with the slightest smiles. Erik only let out a small chuckle before frowning as he thought of something.

"Your brother isn't coming, is he?" he asked.

"Loki is dead," Thor replied in a grim voice.

"Oh, thank God." I almost laughed at the look Thor gave him at that, as sad as it was. Loki's death had struck a nerve, one I'd rather not think about. "I… I'm so sorry," he quickly corrected himself.

"Thank you!" And just like that, Erik embraced Thor with a hug.

Luckily, Jane was kind enough to let me use the shower upstairs when everyone started resting up. I was thankful to have some time to myself and think of what would happen once this was over. I so needed to get back home, and not just this world's home. I hoped that once the Convergence was over, we could go back to Berk. With a sigh of relief, I quickly got dressed in what I'd arrived here with (since I didn't have clothing packed or anything), and made sure I was still wearing the pendant Hiccup had given me.

I hadn't taken the dragon pendant off since he gave it to me. I considered it as more than just a gift. It was a reminder of the close bond I had with Snowfire, and dragons in general. It was also a reminder of my ties with Berk, and that was something I would never forget. Once I was finished getting ready, I went back downstairs to find everyone discussing the plans for the final showdown with Malekith.

"Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connected," Jane explained in a matter-fact-tone.

"Amplifying the weapon's impact. With each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be universal," Erik put in.

To my surprise, he actually was more with it than I first thought. Astrid was only half-listening, a bit put off by the way they talked about science and physics. This was definitely more up to Hiccup's speed, and I bet he could figure out what they were talking about easily.

"Yes, well the alignment is only temporary. He must be in exactly at the right place at the right time," Thor said as Erik spread out a map across the kitchen island.

"Well, how do we know where that is?" Darcy asked.

"We follow the directions. This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and The Ancients were there to see it," Erik explained. That was when I was able to get a clear view of the exact coordinates. "All the great constructions: the Mayas, the Chinese, the Egyptians, they made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence. And they left us a map." He started detailing the locations of where Malekith would be. And it became blindingly obvious. "Stonehenge. Snowdon, the Great Orme. These are all coordinates taking us… here."

"Greenwich," I said, holding back a groan as I realized just how difficult it would be to get Stormfly and Snowfire there.

"The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is gonna go ballistic. Increase and decrease in gravity, spatial extrusions. The very fabric of reality is gonna be torn apart," Jane warned us.

"Well, this sounds like it's going to be loads of fun, especially with dragons involved," I muttered under my breath. Darcy, Erik and Ian threw me looks of confusion. Astrid and I shared knowing looks before we both shrugged. "It's kind of hard to explain, so maybe we should just show you."

"I better get my pants," Erik said after realizing how serious this was.

…

"Holy shit!" Darcy's exclamation caused Ian to jump as Snowfire and Stormfly flew down to join us. Her reaction to their appearance was priceless, and Jane chose that moment to take a picture of her face with her phone. "How the hell is this even possible?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Astrid explained this time as Stormfly nudged her playfully.

' _You were gone for too long_ ,' Snowfire hummed when I reached out to her.

"Sorry, we needed to talk about the plan," I explained under my breath. "Well, now that you're past the point of no return, this is Snowfire," I introduced Snowfire to the three newcomers, who were gawking at the dragons in disbelief.

"T-That's not possible," Ian stammered, and looked a little pale after that.

' _Would you like us to prove it is_?' Snowfire asked, looking even more amused when Ian almost fainted from her question. She was loving their reactions. And it was pretty hilarious; even Erik was having a hard time trying to imagine that dragons were real.

Once Astrid had introduced everyone to Stormfly, and Ian slowly recovered from the shock that dragons were real, we made our way to Greenwich. Snowfire and Stormfly had to keep low in order to keep an eye out for Jane and the others. Fortunately, getting there didn't take long. After Snowfire and Stormfly landed, it was our jobs to act quickly and get the devices Jane had built set up. Darcy had taken Ian to the local library where they would set up one device, while Astrid and I went off in a different direction.

Snowfire and Stormfly's presence alone was enough to stir quite a panic. I chewed the bottom of my lip as people started running from the area, shouting that there were monsters at the library. The glare that Snowfire was giving them would have made me laugh, if it wasn't for the situation.

If my mom saw the news, she would more than likely guess where I was. The last thing I wanted was for her to freak out. But I knew that she would find out someway or another; it was only inevitable. Maybe once this was over, I would tell her the truth.

"Alright, we're all set up here," I announced.

Jane gave us a small thumbs up from her position just in front of the large courtyard. She turned on the devices just as a large ship was looming ahead. I could only watch on as large crowds of people were beginning to run away like headless chickens.

As I looked up, I could see that the ship was huge, twice the size of Snowfire. It was big enough to topple any buildings in it's way, if necessary. Once the ship had finally stopped crashing into the courtyard, Thor flew down and landed in front of it with Mjölnir raised and ready.

"You needn't have come so far, Asgardian! Death would have come to you soon enough," Malekith spoke in English as he walked out of the ship. I felt a shiver of unease run through me as I watched him. Malekith really was intimidating up close. There was something about him that just made me feel off.

"Not by your hand!" Thor shouted.

"Your universe was never meant to be. Your world and your family will be extinguished," Malekith snapped.

' _And you will suffer far worse than my wrath when we are finished with you, creature_ ,' Snowfire snarled as she stood protectively beside me, her tail wrapped around me. Without warning, she along with Stormfly fired at Malekith, catching him by surprise for just a second.

"Snow, wait!" I cried out in alarm as she suddenly charged at Malekith, pulling me along with her. Seconds later, and we appeared in a different world, along with the other Dark Elves that had surrounded Malekith. The chaos only got worse when a huge looking creature with scales and horns suddenly attacked the Dark Elves. In that short amount of time, another portal opened up, and we were sliding along a glass building.

"Alex!" Astrid cried when she spotted us. A moment of panic followed when I realized the rush of wind was too much for Snowfire. She was struggling to open her wings until finally managing to do so.

' _Hold on_ ,' she warned me as I grabbed hold of her saddle. Once she landed on the ground, I let out a sigh of relief and hopped out of her saddle.

"What the heck was that?" Astrid asked when she and Stormfly caught up with us.

"A Portal, just like Jane warned us about," I explained after catching my breath. Though, really, it was Snowfire who needed to catch hers. I could see that she wasn't happy with such a close call; her eyes were narrowed with annoyance as she watched us warily. "She wasn't kidding when she said physics would go nuts."

Ian and Darcy had caught up with us after running from a large group of Dark Elves. Seconds later and Erik was approaching us as well, looking a bit worried when he saw how ruffled everyone was.

"Ian?" His question made us look in his direction.

"Selvig!" I couldn't help but wonder what the heck they were doing as the battle raged on around us. Snowfire had simply tossed a few Dark Elves out of the way as if they were nothing more than annoying flies. Meanwhile, Astrid and Stormfly were holding their own in battle until Mjölnir flew past them.

"Meowmeow!" Darcy's shout made us all give her weird looks, and she shrugged sheepishly. "What? Everyone else was doing it." she protested.

"Does anyone know where Thor went?" I asked when Astrid joined us on top of Stormfly.

"He disappeared through another one of those portals," she explained while gesturing to Mjölnir, "which explains why that's flying around." Fortunately, it didn't take long for Jane to join us, though I could tell from the panicked look that something was wrong.

"I'm doing the best I can here," she explained. She looked down at the device, and her eyes widened in dismay. "Oh no, we're too late!"

It didn't take long for me to understand what Jane was talking about. The planets were aligning. In a matter of minutes, Malekith would use the alignment to destroy the universe. I couldn't help but hold onto Snowfire as I thought of what would happen if I lost her.

' _That will not happen_ ,' she reassured me as if she had read my mind. I was about to say something when I realized that Jane was running towards Malekith with the devices in her hands. ' _She is going to get herself killed_!' All I could do was watch on in horror, until Thor suddenly reached her and stopped her.

"Thor, we're too late!" she exclaimed.

"Is there any other way to stop him?" Astrid asked as she and the rest of our group joined them.

The looked at the devices Jane was holding, and than looked in Malekith's direction. It didn't take me long to figure out what he was planning. From what I gathered in our short meeting in the apartment, Jane had built those devices. And they could be used to stop Malekith once and for all.

"Can those things stop him?" Thor asked.

"Not from here," Erik replied, a look of concern written across his face.

"We can't get close enough to him," Jane put in.

For a moment, I could only stare at the devices in Jane's hands and thought of what Thor was already planning. Loki had pulled off the same stunt by sacrificing himself for us. I couldn't shake off the feeling that Thor wasn't doing this just for Jane or her friends.

"I can," Thor said, suddenly grabbing the devices and moving off to face Malekith on his own. No one made a move as he ran towards Malekith. It felt as if time had slowed down when he finally reached the main courtyard. "Malekith!"

Malekith finally turned to look at Thor. The look of contentment on his face only sent shivers of fury through me. Something about that look reminded me too much of the way my father would stare at me when we were alone. I'd tried forgetting moments of those darker times, but sometimes, it was hard to forget.

"The darkness returns, Asgardians. Have you come to witness the end of your universe?" he sneered.

"I've come to accept your surrender."

' _I like his attitude_ ,' Snowfire hummed as Thor suddenly threw one of the spears at Malekith. ' _He may not have the soul of a dragon, like you or that other hatchling, but he has a warrior's spirit_.' I could only nod in agreement as Jane activated the device. In a split second, Malekith's left arm suddenly disappeared in a flash. Thor threw a second device, and Jane activated that one as well, resulting in his other arm disappearing.

"You think you can stop me? The Aether cannot be destroyed!" Malekith shouted.

"No, but _you_ can," Thor retorted.

As he said that, he suddenly jumped into the air and raised the spear. My eyes widened in amazement as he used his hammer to slam the spear into Malekith, impaling him into the ship. Helicopters were starting to fly around when Jane activated the device. Just as she did that, Malekith disappeared, leaving a gaping hole in the ship.

"Well, that ended faster than I was expecting," Astrid remarked, noting the helicopters that were keeping an eye on our dragons. Snowfire let out a warning growl as one of them got dangerously close, than flew away after noticing how intimidating she looked.

And just as it felt like things were finally getting peaceful, it was ruined by a loud creaking noise from the ship. My heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw that the hole was too much for the ship, and it was starting to fall apart. Thor was still standing in the middle of the courtyard, when Jane started rushing at him.

"Snow, we need to stop that ship," I said as Astrid grabbed hold of Jane. Snowfire was all too quick to agree. Without a moment's hesitation, I jumped into her saddle, and she flew underneath the heavy ship before it could crash onto Thor.

' _This will not end well, for anyone_ ,' Snowfire warned me as the sound of creaking metal became ominously loud. I didn't say anything – there was really nothing I could say at that moment. All I could do now was brace myself for the pain that would follow.

What I thought would be a world of pain ended in a bright flash of light. I blinked a few times to find us both unharmed, still in the courtyard, and the ship gone. All I could do was look around my surroundings, realizing that it was all over.

"We made it," I whispered after letting out a sigh of relief.

' _Indeed, we have_ ,' Snowfire hummed once she realized the threat was gone. Now, we just had a lot of explaining to do with everyone, including my mom. I had a feeling this was something I couldn't hide from her. Not without making a very valid story.

* * *

 **AN: Yay for fast chapter updates! And yes, I did throw this all in one sitting. I apologize if there was a lack of detail... it does feel rushed to me, but that might just be me. Anywho, the next few chapters are going to be one-shots, or a series of minnie-chapters before we go into the HTTYD 2. After that, I think I'm just going to avoid working my way into the rest of the Marvel movies... depending on what everyone wants, and my own writing muse, because I honestly have too many ideas at the moment to include them. Apologies for the super long AN... Though it's not like anyone ever responds to them, so I guess it wouldn't matter anyways...**

 **Sil - Ah, so very true. And I hope that reaction was good enough. I feel like that was exactly what she would have said if she met them XD**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	45. Unexpected Conversations

**Chapter Forty Five**

The flight back to my place was quiet. It wasn't awkward like I expected, considering Astrid didn't have much to say. I had to think of at least a million excuses to make sure my mom didn't suspect I was throwing myself into the arms of danger. That was when Astrid chose that moment to talk, and she asked a question I was dreading to answer.

"So, since when could you change into a dragon?" she suddenly asked. I couldn't help but flinch at the seriousness of her voice. And turning my head slightly, I was able to see her watching my carefully.

"Look, this isn't exactly something that I asked for," I sighed when Snowfire and Stormfly slowed their pace. I almost wished they could hurry up; this wasn't exactly something I felt comfortable talking about. Taking a deep breath, I quickly explained with as much information as possible as to how I was able to change into a Night Fury.

Bruce had said that it was likely I could change into other species, as well. Because the power had been dormant for so long, and because Night Furies were probably the least common dragons out there, next to White Terrors, maybe that was why. It took a few minutes for me to explain why I was able to change into a dragon. And Astrid's eyes went wide as moons when I was finally finished. I could see a mix of emotions within them, along with something I wasn't expecting. Excitement.

"Wow, that's pretty unbelievable," she said thoughtfully. "Why haven't you told anyone about this?" For a moment, I wasn't sure how to answer that question. Honestly, I was so afraid of what everyone would think that I hadn't really thought it through. Astrid seemed to catch on pretty quickly, though.

"I'm just worried about what everyone would say," I admitted, suddenly feeling sheepish at the thought. "I mean, how unrealistic does it seem that some random human, who's not even from your world can turn into a dragon that _is_ from your world?"

"I don't know," Astrid replied, looking down as she thought it through. "I think the village has had it's fair share of weirdness over the last few months. They'd learn to accept and adapt."

"Even if that someone was a freak?" I winced at my own choice in words. Now I sounded exactly like Jessica. I hated to imagine how smug she would look if she thought her 'prediction' of my future was right.

' _You are not a freak_!' Snowfire suddenly snapped, making me jump in surprise. Stormfly flew alongside us nervously, noticing how Snowfire's attitude had changed in just that short amount of time. I looked down uneasily as I realized what she had said. Was I really not a freak? My father was the reason I had these abilities in the first place. The serum itself should be clue enough that something was wrong with me.

"Alex," I looked at Astrid in surprise when she let out a sigh, "for as long as I've known you, all I could think of was how lucky you are." I only blinked in confusion, wondering just what the heck she was talking about. I was in no way lucky. For some reason, I always ended up in the wrong situation. "Not only were you able to find and reunite all of us, you managed to win the heart of the one person I never dreamed you would."

This time, I had to look at her warily. I'd been avoiding Astrid for so long since Hiccup and I started dating. Mostly because I didn't know how to confront her about it. Hiccup once told me that he had feelings for Astrid when we first met. But that all changed when we worked together to save the dragons, and each other.

"I'm sorry." It was Astrid's turn to look at me in surprise this time, and seeing the look told me that she wasn't expecting an apology. "I know how much you care about him… and I shouldn't have interfered, but…" I couldn't find the right words to finish, and all I could do was look away. What she said next almost made my heart skip a beat.

"I was pretty peeved when I found out," she admitted. "But after seeing you two together, I realized that it wasn't just fate that brought us to your world. I was never kind to Hiccup when we were younger. None of us were. And the only reason we changed our attitudes was because he made peace with dragons."

' _This conversation was long overdue_ ,' Snowfire hummed as we landed in my backyard. ' _Perhaps now there will not be so much tension between you two_.'

I simply patted her on the shoulder before hopping out of her saddle. Astrid did the same after she had Stormfly land a little further away. The moment they had landed was when Princess ran out of the house and started barking her head off.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to leave," Astrid sighed after tensing at the sight of the dog. She looked over at Stormfly as the Deadly Nadder glared at Princess. "Alex, if you see the twins, Fishlegs or Snotlout—"

"They'll be sent back without a second thought," I reassured her with the slightest smiles. "I'm sure that Fury's already caught them, if they're here at all. Can you tell Hiccup that I'll be back as soon as I'm finished dealing with my mom?"

Astrid merely nodded before guiding Stormfly towards the portal. Once I activated it, I sent a silent prayer that it would send her back to Berk. I really didn't want to be responsible for sending her off to another world. Thor did say that once the Convergence was over, things should go back to normal.

Speaking of Thor, he was planning on returning to Earth. After a long discussion with Jane, Darcy and Erik, it was decided that we would keep in touch with each other. Darcy especially, because really, she wanted to know what it was like to fly on a dragon. I had a feeling that she would spend a lot of time on Berk once she saw the island.

' _It's now or never_ ,' Snowfire told me, pressing her snout against the back of my hand.

"I know." I held back a sigh and rubbed her snout gently. "Wish me luck."

The minute I walked inside the house was when chaos started. My eyes widened when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me in a tight bear hug. Then those arms happened to drag me all the way from the kitchen to the living room, where I was forced to sit on the sofa. And to my horror, I realized that mom wasn't alone.

"Alex, honey, would you care to explain to me why you've been gone for so long?" mom asked in a honey-sweet voice.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," I tried replying with a shrug. I couldn't help shooting the visitor a glare. He wasn't someone I expected to see again, ever since the hospital incident.

"You can save the act." Without another word, the agent in question stood up from his position and handed me a manila folder. "You were all over the news last night, along with the Hofferson girl."

It's a good thing that I was sitting, because I might have fallen over in shock when I opened the folder. Pictures were inside. Pictures of Snowfire, me, Astrid and Stormfly fighting alongside Thor and the others. I glanced nervously at mom, whose hands were on her hips as she glared at me accusingly.

"Mom, I can explain, really—"

"That you've been working with SHIELD?! That you met all of the Avengers, and didn't bother to tell me?!" Mom cut me off, and was shouting now. I couldn't help but wince at the tone in her voice. She didn't trust SHIELD anymore than I once did. Truthfully, I still didn't trust SHIELD. But there were people who worked for SHIELD that I would trust with my life.

"Technically, I don't work for SHIELD," I corrected her. "Second, this whole scenario in London only happened because we got caught up in the Convergence. We were just looking for a couple of strays who went through the portal looking for trouble."

"We've already apprehended them, and sent them back," agent Coulson informed me. Well, that was one less thing to worry about. I didn't want to know how they were able to get the gang to cooperate, especially the twins.

"Sir, can I please talk to my mom, alone?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady as I glanced over my shoulder. If I was going to tell her what happened over the year, than I wanted Snowfire with me for backup. To my surprise, and relief, agent Coulson did just that.

I wasted no time in guiding mom over to the backyard once he stepped outside. I was even more relieved to find the yard empty, aside from Princess, who was now resting in a sunny spot. Honestly, though, I wouldn't be surprised if SHIELD had this whole place scoped out and put under surveillance.

' _What happened_?' Snowfire asked once she noticed our tension.

"Look, I'll tell you everything you need to know, but you have to promise me that you're not going to freak out," I said, trying to keep my voice calm as I tried to figure out how I would explain everything.

Mom only nodded in agreement to those terms. I took a deep breath before explaining everything, leaving out the detail of what Banner had found about me. From becoming a target of SHIELD when I rescued Hiccup and his friends, to working alongside them to bring dragons back to Berk. It was a bit daunting, and seeing how pale mom had gotten only made me feel worse.

"Well, that explains why your teachers reported sick days," mom sighed once she took it all in. "And why you would constantly disappear, even after just getting back from Berk. Does Hiccup know about this?" I bit the bottom of my lip and nodded, suddenly feeling guilty for not telling her sooner.

"Mom, I'm really sorry for not telling you," I said as I leaned against Snowfire. She was more than happy to provide what little support she could, even if it was through silent means. If mom got out of hand, I didn't want her handling the situation. "I was just… afraid of what you might say, or think of the whole thing."

"You didn't want me treating you like you couldn't defend yourself," mom guessed, and again, I nodded. There was more to it than that, but at least she understood the gist of it.

' _Some secrets are better off shared_ ,' Snowfire told me. I was beginning to realize that maybe, just maybe, she was right about that one. ' _Though, in this case, perhaps it would have been best not to tell_.' I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when she added the last part with a hum of amusement.

"So… what now?" I asked cautiously. "And you can come back, I know you're listening anyways," I added, raising my voice so that agent Coulson could hear me. Mom rose an eyebrow in surprise until said agent, who happened to be dressed in some fancy suit with the whole look that wasn't so subtle, returned to our backyard.

His reaction to seeing Snowfire for the first time wasn't what I expected. Most people would usually gape at her, or ask all sorts of questions about what she was. Instead, he kept his distance and seemed to respect her space, and went right down to business with our future.

"I've already spoken with Director Fury," he explained after letting out a small cough. "He instructed the Avengers to keep an eye on Alex throughout the school year. Until she's ready to make a decision."

"What decision?" I asked, feeling my shoulders tense up again. I hated being put under pressure. Everyone knew that by now.

"To join the Avengers," he replied confidently.

"Me, join the Avengers?" I repeated, my voice full of shock as I gaped at agent Coulson. Even my mom looked a little pale at the thought of constantly putting my life in danger. Though, I did so on pretty much a daily basis anyways. She really didn't need to know that little detail.

"It would make hiding your dragon easier," Coulson explained with a shrug, not missing the glare Snowfire was giving him. "Avengers Tower has the capability of holding someone as large as the Hulk inside."

"I-I know that it's a big honor to be asked, but… why me?" I couldn't help but wonder if there was someone better qualified for that job. I didn't feel ready for the commitment. I didn't even feel ready for college, or anything else that big in my life for that matter.

' _I would refuse_ ,' Snowfire growled in a warning tone. ' _This does not seem like a wise idea_.'

"Miss Hendrickson, given your abilities, and your bond with your dragon, you are more than qualified for this status." It was almost like he was pleading me to join the team. My mind was spinning from the sudden question.

One look at Snowfire was all it took for me to make my decision. Without a second thought, I activated the portal with the device Tony had given me. Snowfire immediately went through, and I wasted no time in following. I needed to get away, and clear my mind. This was almost too big of news for me to handle. I didn't think I was ready, or capable of matching up to 'Avenger' standards.

* * *

 **AN: I feel like that conversation between Astrid and Alex was long overdue. And of course, her mom now knows the truth. And she's given the ultimate question. What will she choose? I'd love to hear some feedback about what everyone thinks about this chapter!**

 **Sil - I know, right? Darcy's probably one of my favorite characters in Thor. I love her outgoing personality. And don't worry, there will be plenty of shenanigans going on between Alex and Hawkeye in the near future ;)**

 **Eragon Bromsson - I'm glad someone does. And I hope that this lived up to your expectations. Sometimes the reveal just needs a good reason, and Coulson's the perfect reason :P**

 **dracologistmaster - Thank you!**

 **Retrokill - Indeed it was ;)**


	46. Decision Made

**Chapter Forty Six**

Hiccup was surprised to find that we'd returned to soon after Astrid's return. But when I told him why I was back so soon, he understood the situation. Being asked to join the Avengers by someone who wasn't an Avenger was a big deal. Hiccup had quickly learned that the Avengers were big news to everyone from my world. If I decided to join them, my life would never be normal. On top of it, I'd told him exactly what I told my mom, and Astrid.

"Well, that is a bit overwhelming," he admitted as we sat on a sea stack overlooking Berk. Toothless was resting in the sun while Snowfire flew down below, catching whatever fish she could. "Wait, you can turn into a dragon?" I was wondering when he'd ask.

"I said it was a lot to take in," I replied sheepishly. "When I spoke with Doctor Banner, he said that the serum gave me the ability to not only change into dragons, but do this as well." As if to prove a point, a fireball formed in the palm of my hands. Hiccup's eyes went wide as moons when he saw the eerie orange glow.

"T-That's incredible!" Toothless warbled in agreement as he joined us, sitting beside his best friend and watching us curiously. "You know, I've been designing a new weapon that would light on fire, like a sword."

I only smirked at that, having already noticed the blueprints spread across his desk a few weeks ago. Having such a weapon would come in handy. The hardest challenge was finding out how to get such a sword to light ablaze.

We spent most of the afternoon just talking and catching up on what we missed. Apparently, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been punished by Stoick to work on the farm until further notice. Their 'little' adventure had ended miserably, when agent Coulson arrived with them, Snotlout and Fishlegs and their dragons. Needless to say, Stoick was furious with their antics. He'd let Fishlegs off the hook, since he was pretty much dragged to our world, but Snotlout… I didn't want to think of what punishment he would face.

The sun was beginning to set by the time we were finished talking. I hadn't realized how late it was until Snowfire landed behind Toothless, who greeted her with a warble. Mom was probably already worried sick about me running off like that, and I really didn't want to think of what agent Coulson would say about it either.

' _We should be going back_ ,' she said as if she'd read my thoughts. I let out a sigh as she approached me and pressed her snout against my forehead. ' _I know that this decision is difficult, but you must choose soon_.'

"So, what do you think?" I asked as we flew back to the cove. I wasn't in any mood to see anyone else, as tempting as it was to pay a visit.

"About what?" Hiccup asked with a knowing smirk, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes once Snowfire and Toothless landed in front of the portal. "I don't know… it seems like a big deal, especially when you think of what they've done for your world."

"Yeah, but it means spending less time on Berk, or with you," I pointed out, feeling a bit nervous about the thought of leaving Berk behind for something totally different. "I really don't know what to think of this."

' _Then why not seek their advice_?' Snowfire suggested.

"Alex, just know that whatever you choose, I'll be there to support you," Hiccup reassured me after we both hopped out of their saddles. Toothless let out a warble as if he agreed with Hiccup nudging me gently with his snout.

I couldn't help but grin sheepishly and rubbed his chin gently. There were some things that I could never get tired of. Being around dragons was one of them. I just had a feeling that being around the Avengers would get overwhelming. Between dealing with the press, and other constant threats, I wasn't sure whether it was worth it.

"I think I'll talk with Steve and see what he thinks. Maybe getting a second opinion would be a good idea," I sighed after thinking it through.

"That's not a bad idea," Hiccup agreed. I'd already promised that I would return tomorrow as soon as possible to help work on the fire sword. Between that and everything else, my mind was spinning like a Ferris Wheel. With one kiss on the lips before activating the portal, I knew that waiting until tomorrow would feel like forever. "I'll see you tomorrow," he promised as I stepped through the portal, with Snowfire following.

…

"Mom, what would you do?" I asked as we had dinner that night. It was awkwardly quiet. I'd tried calling Steve, since Fury gave me his number, but there was no answer. So that left me with sitting in the kitchen while SHIELD kept watch over the house, making things feel even more awkward.

"Well, it's not an easy question to answer," she sighed after taking a bite of her sandwich. "I'm still angry that you never told me in the first place, but… I understand why. This is a big decision, and one you'll have to make on your own."

That only made me feel even worse about having to make my decision. All I did know was that I wouldn't leave Berk. And I wouldn't leave Hiccup. We'd been through too much together, and I felt responsible for the fact that he and his friends ended up in our world in the first place.

We continued eating through awkward silence until the doorbell suddenly rang. That caught my attention. SHIELD pretty much had the place under lock down until I made my choice. The only other place I could go at the moment was Berk. So, having a visitor seemed pretty unlikely.

"Were you expecting someone?" mom asked with a raised eyebrow. I glanced over my shoulder, and pulled my phone out of my pocket. My eyes widened in panic when I saw the missed calls. "Alex, what's going on?"

"Mom, can you excuse me for a minute?" I asked in the most polite voice I could. That only made her more suspicious, but, to my relief, she agreed to let me go. I'd already promised to wash the dishes after dinner anyways, so at least that would hopefully make up for what I was about to do.

The second I was able to get away, I approached the front entrance cautiously. I already knew who was at the front door, but getting away without alerting anyone was really the biggest challenge. Snowfire had been able to hide herself pretty well, at this point. But I wasn't sure how long that would last. If word got out that there was a big dragon hiding in someone's backyard, I'm pretty sure the public and media would go nuts.

"Miss Hendrickson." Captain Steve Rogers. Somehow, I wasn't surprised that he would go out of his way to stop by after I'd missed those phone calls.

"Captain Rogers, for the last time, you can just call me Alex," I corrected him almost automatically. I was tired of being greeted so formally. "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner; we were having dinner."

"I hope I'm not intruding." I only grinned and shook my head when he said that. Honestly, I was just thankful to have a moment away from our awkward silence. Although, I had to admit that this couldn't get anymore awkward as I led him to the backyard. Snowfire was already aware of his presence, and her eyes narrowed as she studied him thoughtfully. "So, what's this really about?" he suddenly asked as I stood beside Snowfire.

Taking a deep breath, I explained everything that Coulson had told me about joining the Avengers. Steve didn't look all that surprised by his request, and I wasn't sure whether to feel annoyed by that or a little surprised myself.

"Tony had been talking about asking for someone to join," he said, almost to himself. "You're a little young to fit the job, though."

"I'm almost seventeen," I defended myself, though he did have a good point. "I don't know what to do. I know that my heart belongs in Berk, with Hiccup. I can't imagine my life without him, or the dragons."

' _It is not an easy choice_ ,' Snowfire hummed in agreement.

"You've got that right," Steve agreed with a nod. Of all the Avengers, I think Steve was probably my favorite. He may be a little old fashioned, but he acted so… _natural_ around Snowfire. He didn't seem to mind when she chose to speak open-minded to people. Maybe that's why I found it easier to talk to him than anyone else. "Have you talked to anyone else about it?"

"I've talked to Hiccup, and my mom," I replied, looking down at the ground as my thoughts churned with anxiety. "The problem is, they both said the same thing. It's not an easy choice, and it's something _I_ have to choose on my own. I've never felt so conflicted."

"Why don't you stay at the Tower for a few days?" Steve suddenly suggested. That made me look at him in surprise. "Tony wouldn't mind; we've got more than enough space for you and Snowfire."

' _It does not sound like a bad idea_ ,' Snowfire mused thoughtfully. ' _Perhaps that will help ensure your decision_.' She nudged me gently as if to encourage my response.

"You know, I just might take you up on that offer," I finally said after thinking it through.

…

The following morning was like a blur to me. Steve had agreed to alert everyone at Avengers' Tower about my temporary visit. After that, it was my job to let my mom know, and Hiccup. Mom wasn't the least bit surprised when I told her about my decision. In fact, she seemed almost relieved that I'd made a choice.

"That Agent Coulson is such a gentleman," she sighed after making coffee for the morning. "He explained to me that for safety reasons, SHIELD will keep in eye on the property while you're away."

I chewed the bottom of my lip when she said that, suddenly feeling guiltier than ever. Because of my involvement with SHIELD, mom's life would be in constant danger. She didn't deserve to feel the need to look over her shoulder wherever she went.

"Mom, do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked carefully. She looked at me in surprise as I leaned against the back of my chair and looked out the window. I was thankful that it was summer; the warmer weather made everything feel a little more carefree. "I mean, you could always stay on Berk if you don't want someone on constant guard duty."

The look mom gave me was priceless. She may get along with the people of Berk, but that didn't necessarily mean she was willing to change her way of life. She had plenty of friends to go to if things got dangerous. Which meant she probably wouldn't spend anymore time on Berk than she had to.

"Alex, it's sweet that you care so much about my safety, but I can take care of myself," she reminded me after taking a sip of her coffee. I just grabbed a glass of orange juice and left it at that. Coffee was definitely not my thing. "Besides, you're place is on Berk. I've learned to accept that there are some things that are just meant to be."

That took me by surprise. Mom just winked at me, and took another sip of her coffee until I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Has anyone ever said that you're the best mom ever?" I asked.

"No, but it's nice to hear it every now and than," mom replied cheekily, laughing a little as I let go. "Go on ahead, honey. I know that's what you've been itching to do all morning."

I couldn't help but grin sheepishly at that, knowing it was true. The second I stepped outside was when Snowfire had straightened up and greeted me.

' _Good morning, little one_ ,' she hummed after pressing her snout against my forehead. I almost wished we could stay like this forever, as my hands brushed against her snout. Dragons really were amazing creatures, each with their own unique shape, color, and personality.

"Morning, Snow. You ready to see Berk again?"

' _As ready as I will always be_ ,' she replied cheerfully.

With that thought in mind, I activated the portal and had to mentally prepare myself for what I would say to Hiccup. We'd already agreed to stay in the Tower for a few days. If things went well, than I would make my decision. It also meant that the portal would have to be moved as well. I'd have to warn the Riders, of course, and the Avengers for any 'unwanted' visitors. Whatever the case may be, I knew that we could get through this. Somehow, someway, we always did.

* * *

 **AN: And there's the next chapter. Was anyone expecting that decision? Honestly, I feel like there needs to be some more interaction with Alex and Steve... they spoke to each other a few times here and there, but it was mostly just official SHIELD business. I love Cap, for many reasons ;) Also, I was wondering how I would introduce the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Inhumans in this universe... I'd personally love to see how Hiccup and the gang react to a talking, gun carrying raccoon and giant talking tree :P**

 **Eragon Bromsson - That's good to hear, though it would have been hilarious to see where that would turn out. Hopefully this chapter will do justice :)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks**

 **Retrokill - Knowing Tony, he'd probably think of something like Dragongirl XD, Though she wouldn't take that too well :P**

 **Sil - Yep, she was. And it would be worth seeing the look on Jessica's face when she sees the news. And yeah, getting along with Astrid is definitely a challenge. Especially given how Astrid still has feelings for Hiccup. As for what she chooses, well, the next few chapters will certainly keep everyone on their toes :P**


	47. Welcome to the Avengers

**Due to complications, I had to take the chapter down and repost it. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **Chapter Forty Seven**

"How exactly do you make a flaming sword?" Snotlout asked when Hiccup brought up the idea to everyone at the arena. When I'd arrived earlier that morning, I explained to him the situation and future plans. Once he realized what I was planning, Hiccup jumped at the opportunity to calling everyone for a 'team meeting'. Which consisted of Snotlout almost falling asleep a few times, and Hookfang shaking him around like a rag-doll to wake him up. The twins were only half listening, while Fishlegs eagerly talked about whatever he could do to help.

"Well, that's the challenging part, isn't it?" Astrid quipped after crossing her arms. She stood beside Fishlegs as she studied the blueprints Hiccup had designed with interest. "Not only would you have to find a way to contain the flame, but you'd also have to find a way to turn it on and off."

She did make a good point. There weren't any lanterns in this era, which made things a little dicey. We'd had to rely on torches on more than one occasion, and when they burnt out, it was up to the dragons to light up dark places. There was, however, a way of containing the flame.

"What if you used some kind of metal material to hold it in?" I suggested.

"That could work," Fishlegs replied confidently. "And if you combine Zippleback gas with the spark, maybe that would help ignite it." Zippleback gas… that was actually a brilliant idea. Though, I wasn't sure how they would be able to contain the spark. Maybe with some kind of rubber padding on the inside…

"Alright, let's give that a try," Hiccup decided after thinking it through.

So that was how we spent most of that afternoon working in the forge. It was fun, actually. I ended up helping him figure out what the design would look like, while he worked with the metal. Fortunately, Gobber was kind enough to give us our own space. We'd been working together for so long now that it was almost automatic.

The handle of the sword was finally finished by the afternoon. And just in time for the first test as Barf and Belch arrived for a dental check-up with Gobber. He enjoyed his new position as the dragon dentist. I'd heard Hiccup mention that he usually only sang his famous tunes when he was really happy, and hearing him now told me that he was.

"So what's this I hear yer joinin' some team?" he asked while Hiccup worked on extracting Zippleback gas for the sword.

"It's kind of a long story," I explained while keeping Barf and Belch calm. "I haven't officially joined them, but the offer's still open."

"Sounds excitin'. The twins wouldn't stop talin' about this team of yers." I almost laughed as I imagined what sort of description they would have come up with. Though, I'm surprised Tuffnut and Ruffnut had an appreciation for the Avengers.

"Got it!" Hiccup exclaimed after ducking to avoid breathing in any of the gas. Once the one compartment was filled, that left the other to be filled. Getting the spark was the challenging part, and somehow, I knew it wasn't going to work.

"You sure there isn't an easier way than just using the spark to ignite it?" I asked with a shrug. "This seems a little dangerous." As we were all well aware of, Zipplebacks worked together. One head sprayed gas, while the other sparked it, and ignited the gas.

"She has a good point," Gobber said, ducking as Barf and Belch opened their mouths once again. "All that's gonna do is cause an explosion, and I'd really rather not be around for somethin' like that."

All I could do was nod in agreement to that. Explosions were only fun to watch from a safe distance, so long as no one was caught in it. So, that left with us figuring out how to trigger a spark without causing the metal to explode. That task alone was difficult enough, but once Hiccup had worked it out (with some help from Gobber), he realized that flint hitting the metal would work best.

Once we were finished designing the main part, Hiccup performed a test run in the arena. We were crouched over a protected area far from the actual fire sword, when he triggered the spark. Snowfire and Toothless were behind us, watching with keen interest, when the spark suddenly exploded.

"Whoa, it's a good thing we weren't anywhere near that," Hiccup exclaimed after seeing the damage caused by one small explosion. I rolled my eyes after noticing the twins and Snotlout were sitting in the stands, cheering on the explosion and asking for more. "What did we do wrong?"

' _Monstrous Nightmare saliva_ ,' Snowfire replied, earning looks from both of us. ' _How do you suppose a Monstrous Nightmare ignites themselves_?' she asked, looking down at us in amusement. ' _They cannot do it any other way_.'

"You know, that actually makes sense," I said thoughtfully. Hiccup looked a bit surprised by her proposal, but took the advice nonetheless. Once we were able to get Hookfang to cooperate, and share some of his saliva.

It took several more tries before finally getting the sword to work right. By the time Hiccup was finished, he'd run through at least ten different field tests. The sun was already beginning to set when he was able to keep the sword ablaze.

"Not bad," he said with the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"Yeah, it sure beats having a regular sword," I agreed. I looked over my shoulder to see Toothless staring at the sky longingly. We hadn't gone flying all day, and seeing the look on his face made me realize that. "You know, I think a certain someone is ready for his afternoon flight," I added with a sly look.

Hiccup looked at me in confusion before Toothless suddenly joined us, warbling in excitement at the mention of flying. One nudge was all it took for him to realize what I'd meant by that. Even Snowfire was all too eager to get away for a few minutes. Flying in the sunset or at night were our favorite times to go.

"Alright, I see your point," Hiccup laughed when Toothless gave him a pleading look. That puppy-dog look could really melt anyone's heart.

' _It is about time_ ,' Snowfire said in an accusing tone once we set off. ' _I thought we would never leave_.'

"Sorry, we got caught up in the moment," I explained sheepishly. Snowfire was never afraid to speak her mind, especially when she was annoyed with something, or someone.

"Yeah, imagine what else we could design," Hiccup said, looking at me eagerly as Toothless and Snowfire glided side-by-side. "I've got all sorts of ideas."

I couldn't help but grin back, having already guessed that was the case. There was no telling what sort of inventions Hiccup could come up with. He and Tony Stark would get along well if they had enough time to just talk.

Nights like these made me really wish my life was easier. Just the four of us together up in the sky with no Avengers to worry about, and definitely no SHIELD. I was glad to have the experiences I did in life. They made me realize just how lucky and blessed I was.

By the time we were finished, I regretted making the decision to stay at the Tower. Honestly, I didn't know what to think of it all. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I'd be living with the _Avengers_. It was like some kind of fantasy turned real.

' _You seem troubled_ ,' Snowfire said when we landed at the cove.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking," I admitted. "Two years ago, I never thought any of this would even happen. I just wanted to get better grades in school, and get through summer vacation."

"Yeah, but then we would've never met," Hiccup pointed out after we hopped out of our saddles. I almost forgot that it was because of the fact that I'd been at camp, I was able to meet Snowfire and everyone else from Berk. "Alex, my life has gotten ten times better since I've met you, and I'd never change any of that."

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against mine. In that moment, I felt my tense muscles relax in his warm embrace. These kisses were like nothing I'd ever experienced. I wished there was a way to make the moment last. By the time we pulled apart, I was out of breath.

"What was that for?" I asked, locking eyes with him. Toothless had looked away for just a brief moment before crawling back to Hiccup's side.

"For reminding me why I love you so much," he replied without hesitation. I couldn't hide the blush that followed. Now that was a response I wasn't expecting.

"Well, maybe I should do that more often," I said playfully.

"Yeah, maybe you should." For a moment, it felt as if time had slowed down as we just stared at one another. Until Snowfire decided to break the silence and make things awkward again.

' _You two are such strange hatchlings_ ,' she hummed in amusement. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she pressed her snout against my back. ' _We should go; your mother will be worried_.'

"Not to mention there's a lot of packing that needs to be done," I put in with a sigh. "I hate to say it, but she's right. I need to get ready for the big move." I still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. By tomorrow, I'd officially be living in Avengers Tower with the world's most renowned superheroes. It was kind of daunting now that I thought about it. "I'll be back as soon as I get the chance," I added after noticing the look of concern in Hiccup's eyes. And that was a promise I planned on keeping.

…

" **Are the walls to lock you in or to keep others away, And if the doors were to be opened would you leave or would you stay The comfort of your misery you cherish dearly, you cherish dearly, And you haven't started dreaming 'cause you're still fast asleep, you're fast asleep But don't you want to Run wild, live free Love strong, you and me** …"

Music blasted from my speaker as I started packing for a week-long trip. Mom had avoided me for the most part the following morning. She'd joined some of her friends for a book club, which meant she would be gone until probably after lunch time. She was always looking for excuses to hang out with her friends, and this was one of them.

My thoughts were churning with anxiety as I thought of how this would end. Part of me was excited to be spending time with the Avengers. Yet another part of me was terrified at the same time. I had no idea how they would react. I was only sixteen, turning seventeen next month. So, technically, Steve was right to say that I was a bit too young for this.

" **You're a lion full of power who forgot how to roar, You're an eagle full of beauty but you can't seem to soar Will you return to the garden where you were first made whole Will you turn to the one who can liberate your soul, Don't you want to Run wild, live free, Love strong, you and me Run wild, live free, Love strong** …"

Once I was finished packing up, I headed downstairs with the music still playing from my iPod. Snowfire would already be waiting for me, and after that, it was off to New York. I'd already put the portal in my pocket (since Tony had made it small enough to fit in just about any space), which made it easier to travel around. Everything else was in small bags that would make it easier for Snowfire to travel.

What I wasn't expecting was to find Jacob and Jessica sitting out back with Princess running around like a maniac. The two were just sitting there, talking and laughing at some joke Jacob made. Snowfire wasn't anywhere in sight, which left me feeling even more anxious than usual.

" **To every soul locked in a cage, In the prison of your past mistakes No, there's no time left to waste, Yeah, you can make your great escape We're made to run wild, run wild, run wild, We're made to run wild, run wild, run wild** …"

"Hey, Alex, I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon." I felt my stomach drop when Jacob finally noticed me. Jessica's eyes narrowed with annoyance, but luckily, she didn't say anything. "What's with the bags? You going to the Salvation Army?"

"Uh, no… I uh, was actually going on a trip," I explained after turning off my music.

"To where? The nuthouse?" Jessica asked in a sneer. "Because from what I've heard lately, that's where you belong."

That did it. Jacob's eyes widened with horror after realizing Jessica's fatal mistake. What I really wish I could do to make her realize just how ignorant and biased she was. There were times when I could just unleash all of my 'fury' on her.

"You know what? You can backlash at me all you want. At least it shows your age, and maturity. While you're still name calling and trying to make yourself feel better, I've not only got some of the best friends in the world, but one of the best jobs in the world. Nothing you say or do will ever change that," I snapped.

Jessica looked as if she was about to say something, when Snowfire chose that moment to jump down from her hiding place. Her sudden appearance made Jessica's face go as pale as the moon. The temperature around us had suddenly gotten colder; just another benefit of Snowfire's abilities.

' _I would hold your tongue, hatchling_ ,' she growled in tone that said she would snap at any moment.

I simply patted Snowfire on the shoulder and hopped into her saddle. "Alright, we're off to New York. Wouldn't want to keep the team waiting," I said after Jessica looked like she was going to pass out.

"Wait, did you just say team?" Jacob asked with a look that said he knew there was more to this.

I never gave him an answer. Snowfire took off before he could ask more questions about our sudden departure. And frankly, I was glad to get out of there. One less second with hateful Jessica was all it took for me to feel better.

' _You handled her better than I ever could have_ ,' Snowfire hummed with satisfaction once we were in the air.

"Yeah, well, I wish I could have said it sooner," I sighed after leaning against the back of her saddle. She glided so smoothly that I almost forgot that we were flying. "I almost wish I could see the look on her face if she knew."

' _She will find out soon enough_ ,' Snowfire reminded me. I couldn't help but frown at that, having realized that Snowfire was right.

The media was going to go crazy once they got word of my arrival. I hadn't really thought of what they would do. Tony once said the media would follow him like blind sheep, often pouncing on him when he least expected. Bruce had said that the media was dangerous, and would sometimes make him regret ever leaving his dwelling. Something told me that this was going to be far worse. I had no idea what I'd just gotten myself into.

…

The sun was just beginning to set as we reached Manhattan. Snowfire glided smoothly along the wind current while I thought of every scenario that would happen. Honestly, I had no idea what to expect when we arrived. Every now and then I'd get postcards from Pepper explaining how Tony was doing and how she was doing. Natasha would talk to me every few weeks too, and we'd have sparring sessions. I hadn't seen Clint for a while, but Natasha said he was on a mission at the time. As for Bruce, I hadn't seen him since that week when I was in for a checkup.

' _You seem troubled, hatchling_ ,' Snowfire mused after slowing down a little. It's a good thing it was still summer; I may have gotten used to the cold winds of Berk, but it was sometimes even worse here in the states during the winter.

"Well, more like confused," I replied, feeling a bit embarrassed at having to explain myself. "I just wish there was a way to understand why they'd want me a part of the team. It's not like I could ever make any worthwhile contributions."

' _The fact that you can change into a dragon, and control fire, tells me that is the reason behind their acceptance_ ,' Snowfire informed me. ' _Though, I still do not trust them_.' I chewed the bottom of my lip after realizing that she was right about that much.

Did I trust them enough? I mean, they _were_ the Avengers. They fought to protect the world. They were brought together by SHIELD, which means that SHIELD is likely watching their every move. That thought alone made me realize why Snowfire didn't trust them. SHIELD was responsible for locking her and the other dragons away. When we first found Stormfly, not only was she bound in chains like everyone else, but she was also covered in horrible injuries. No one ever fully explained why that was, other than a simple, 'we found her that way'.

Shaking my head at the thought, I decided maybe it was better to put things aside, for now. This was just a test run. I'd agreed to stay with them for a week or two just to get an idea of what it was like living with the team. After that, I planned on staying on Berk where my heart belonged.

Snowfire landed on the balcony once we reached the Tower. By the time we got there, it was already late. The city lights were shining all around us, and it was almost overwhelming compared to being at home or on Berk. Just one more thing to love about the island; while Hiccup loved the idea of making progress, he was also grateful they didn't have the same technology we did.

"Good evening, Miss Hendrickson. I trust your flight went well?" Snowfire immediately got defensive at the sound of Jarvis' voice, and I almost laughed at her reaction. I almost forgot about the AI until now.

"Easy, Snow. It's just Jarvis," I reassured her. "Thanks, where is everyone?"

"Mr. Stark has asked everyone to meet in the living room; accommodations have already been made for your friend."

' _I do not like where this is going_ ,' Snowfire growled as I hopped out of her saddle. ' _Perhaps this was a mistake, after all_.'

"Come on, it can't be that bad," I tried reassuring her once again. Though, I was doubtful that this would end well. Snowfire had a good point in not trusting anyone.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly made my way into the living room, with Snowfire close behind me. Just as Steve had said, the place was big enough to house her as well as a few more dragons her size. That alone made me feel a little more comfortable.

Sure enough, everyone I'd met over the last year was gathered in the room. Clint sat beside Natasha, reading a book, while Tony was busy chatting with Bruce about something he looked bored with. Steve was the only one who seemed interested in whatever Tony kept blathering on about.

' _Does he ever stop talking_?' Snowfire wondered, and I couldn't help but grin sheepishly when that received some stares.

"Well, look who finally decided to arrive," Tony said, clasping his hands together after finally noticing us. "Glad you could make it, in one piece."

"You can't possibly be serious?" Clint scoffed after closing his book. I just crossed my arms and resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Snowfire glared back at him. "Tony, you did not ask her to stay here."

"Technically, this was Fury's choice," Tony retorted as the others kept looking between Tony and myself. "Don't give me that look. You think I'm happy with the idea of a dragon who hates my guts living here?"

I couldn't help but flinch at that. Snowfire merely let out a warning growl that made Tony stare at her in alarm. She didn't hate his guts, as far as I was concerned. The only people she hated were those who tried hurting her, or anyone she cared about.

' _I would learn to hold your tongue, human_ ,' she snapped, letting out a puff of smoke that filled the room. ' _Otherwise I might just change my mind_.'

"Look, this is only temporary," Steve assured them after standing up to join me. "Alex is perfectly capable of holding her own in a fight, especially with Snowfire by her side."

My eyes widened in surprise when Steve said that. I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to stick up for me when Coulson asked for this. Let alone Captain America, who, the night before, wasn't all too thrilled with the idea himself.

"Steve's right, as much as I hate to admit it," Natasha put in after observing my reaction. "We could use someone with your kind of firepower on the team."

"At least until Thor gets back from Asgard," Tony quipped. He exchanged a knowing look with Bruce, who simply shrugged it off. "So, are there any objections?" Clint looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it, especially after the glare Snowfire gave him. I could already tell they were going to get along just fine. "Alright, welcome to the Avengers. Temporarily, of course."

* * *

 **AN: Alright, again, sorry for taking the chapter down and reposting it. I finally decided to get the Librarians on iTunes. Totally worth the money :D If anyone has ever seen the show or movies, or hasn't, than I highly recommend them. They are amazing :D**

 **Lyrics come from the song Run Wild by the ever awesome for KING and COUNTRY**

 **Retrokill - I actually like the idea of the Cosmic Seed... it's kind of fitting, considering I've been watching the shows and that's basically the theme of the first season, and what these characters are based off of. As for the Inhumans, I'll try and work something out.**

 **Eragon Bromsson - Yeah, I do have a tendency to make readers wait before posting anything. I love leaving people in suspense :P**

 **Sil - Yeah, I think it is. And Cap has always been my favorite, right next to Hawkeye and Black Widow. He seems like a more father figure to Alex, since she's never really had one.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **Narcutis - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying them so much!**


	48. Tour of the Tower

**Chapter Forty Eight**

"And here's your room," Tony said after giving the grand tour.

Unfortunately, Snowfire was forced out of the remainder of the tour. Because of her size, not all of the Tower was accommodating. But, she had stayed in the living space where she spent some 'quality' time with the others. To my surprise, Steve got along with her the best, followed by Bruce and Natasha. Each of them seemed to know when it was time to give her space. Clint, on the other hand, was a whole different story.

Needless to say, the Tower itself wasn't like anything I expected. I wasn't sure what to expect out of it all. Tony just kept going on about how amazing he was for designing the place. He'd mentioned on several occasions that this was built from his 'beautiful' mind. The lab and the gym were probably my favorite parts of the Tower, and probably where I would spend most of my time when I wasn't on Berk.

Now that the tour was finished, Tony had led me to the one place I'd been eager to see the most. I didn't have a place to stay on Berk. I never asked for one; I felt as if I was intruding enough without the need for a house. Stoick had offered me the spare bedroom in his house, to which I was more than happy to oblige.

The room was huge. Much bigger than I was expecting, and could probably fit the whole of the town I lived in. I tried taking everything in at once as I stepped inside. A bed sat in the center of the room, along with a computer desk and a balcony overlooking Manhattan. To the right was a bathroom suite with a walk-in closet.

"What do you think?" I'd hardly heard Tony's question. This was almost overwhelming compared to what I'd grown up with. Heck, my room at home could probably fit in here. One tap on the shoulder was enough to bring me back to reality.

"This is… amazing," I admitted. "What exactly did I do to deserve such a big room?" As if the question had drawn her here, I felt something gently nudge my back. I couldn't help but grin sheepishly after realizing the reason behind its size. The door was also bigger than everyone else's, too. Snowfire could easily fit in and out of it.

' _It is not my island, or your backyard, but it will do_ ,' Snowfire mused as she took it in.

"Well, it's good to know that someone approves," Tony said with a smirk. "And, believe it or not, this is nothing compared to what I'm used to. Feel free to ask Jarvis if there's anything you need; I'm usually in the lab with Banner."

I kind of figured that would be the case. With that thought in mind, Tony left us alone to get our bearings. The first thing I did was set up the portal a few inches away from my bed. I wanted to make sure that we still had a connection to Berk. Even if it wasn't in my backyard, everyone from Berk could still stop by and visit if they wanted to.

"Now I feel a little embarrassed for taking on Fury's proposal," I admitted once we were settled and I'd finished unpacking. Snowfire rested on a comfortable stone slab that she could scorch every night, which was probably better than sleeping on grass.

' _And why would that be_?' Snowfire asked, looking at me curiously.

"This isn't me," I replied, gesturing to the whole room. "I mean, I don't want to be seen as a burden, and I don't want anyone to think I'm taking advantage of their 'kindness'."

' _Would you rather live on the streets_?' Snowfire hummed with amusement as I shook my head; though it was surprisingly tempting. I'd gotten so used to living off the land from spending time with Hiccup and his friends. Maybe those living conditions would feel more like home. ' _This may not feel like home, but at least they are trying. Give them time_.'

Right. I had a feeling that was easier said than done. Once again, I was left wondering how my life ended up this way.

As much as I hated to say it, I missed the days when life wasn't so complicated. High school had never provided so much dram until senior year. All I'd wanted was to get through high school and maybe go to college. At the time, I never expected to find myself in this position.

"So, what did you think of them?" I asked curiously. Snowfire had met most of the Avengers, but didn't really spend much 'quality' time with them. Frankly, I was worried about what living with them would be like.

' _They do not seem like bad humans_ ,' she replied thoughtfully. ' _Though, I would not spend more time than needed with them_.' I only smirked at that, knowing full well she wouldn't. I was already exhausted enough as it was, and maybe getting some rest would help in the long-run. ' _Sleep, little one. You will need it for tomorrow_.'

Something told me that she was right about that. Knowing that I would wake up here was a bit daunting in itself. My mind was still spinning with the realization that I was now at Avengers Tower. With Snowfire close beside me, sleep came easier than I thought it would.

…

"Good morning, Miss Hendrickson. Mr. Stark would like to speak with you in the lab." The sound of Jarvis' voice woke me up. My eyes snapped open to find myself in an unfamiliar room, until I suddenly remembered where I was.

For one second, I was thinking of going on a morning flight with Snowfire instead, until remembering where we were. Flying over Manhattan wasn't exactly a good idea. Snowfire was wide awake as well, looking around for whoever spoke earlier.

"It's okay," I reassured her after sitting up. "That's just Jarvis talking."

' _I will not get used to that voice_ ,' she growled, narrowing her eyes at the thought. Well, it was kind of hard to get used to something like Jarvis. I mean, technology like this didn't necessarily belong in the world of Berk. But I had a feeling Hiccup would adjust perfectly well with this life.

If there was one thing I'd learned from Hiccup, though, was that Vikings were incredibly stubborn. Once they put their mind to something, it was never at ease. I had a feeling that's why Astrid was always so restless before we started talking. It wasn't until our conversation just a couple of days ago that we'd really started getting along.

Once I was finished getting ready (which consisted of a nice shower and getting dressed), I thought of everything that could happen today. Between knowing that I was living with the Avengers and the endless possibilities, it kind of scared me.

"Well, how do I look?" Snowfire merely observed the clothing I was dressed in. Nothing too flashy, but it was nothing like what I wore while on Berk. A gray t-shirt with khaki colored shorts was perfectly fine with me.

' _Not bad, though I prefer your normal clothing_ ,' she informed me. Yeah, tell me about it. I'd gotten so used to getting dressed for Berkian weather that it was almost out of pure habit. On more than one occasion, mom had commented on my fashion statement.

"Are you sure you'll be fine here?" I asked after noticing that even if the room was large, it still wasn't ideal for a dragon. I wished there was a better place where she could stay, instead of feeling cramped up in this space.

' _I will, little one_ ,' Snowfire reassured me by pressing her snout gently against my forehead. ' _At least it is peaceful here_.' I couldn't argue with that logic. After living with a barking dog like Princess for almost a year, I was really surprised she hadn't tried snapping at her. Snowfire had a lot more patience than I ever gave her credit for.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," I promised before heading out.

I was about to leave when I glanced over my shoulder one last time. None of this felt real. And yet, the second I opened the door was when reality hit me like a brick. One flash was all it took for everything to go downhill.

"That one's a keeper." I only rolled my eyes at the sound of Clint's voice, and as my vision returned to normal, I saw him staring at me with a huge grin on his face. "First night in the Tower is always the hardest."

"You're such an ass," I snapped, shoving my way past him as I headed down towards the lab. It was even hard to believe that he could be a bigger ass than Snotlout, and that was saying something.

"Sheesh, don't they teach you kids not to swear in school?"

"Clint, you're already on thin ice, I wouldn't push your luck." Relief washed over me the moment Natasha stepped in and took over the situation. At least she understood the virtue of 'hospitality'. Then again, she was probably just as annoyed with his behavior as I was.

Once she had him distracted, that gave me the perfect opportunity to slip away. Though, something told me the situation in the lab wouldn't be much better. I tried not to think about it as I headed for the direction Jarvis had pointed out. One thing about this tower was, it was huge. Getting lost was pretty easy, but luckily, Jarvis was always around in case that happened.

The lab pretty much looked exactly like I left it. Bruce was busy looking at a monitor while Tony was fixated with some device that looked like one of the repulser blasts I'd seen him use. Glancing around, I was finally able to get a good look at what the lab really had to offer.

"Well, if it isn't the gal of the hour," Tony said cheerfully when he spotted me. Bruce only looked up once, giving me a nod of acknowledgement. "I was wondering when you'd finally show up."

"Sorry, I got held up," I muttered with a roll of my eyes. "So, what's this all about?"

"Codenames," Tony replied almost at once. "If you're gonna be part of the team, then you need to have a codename."

Now that was something I hadn't even thought of. Yet what Tony said made me feel put off. I wasn't part of the team, at least, not yet. Besides, having a codename didn't exactly sound like a good idea. The more people knew about this idea, the more they would think I actually _was_ an Avenger.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked warily, having already tried thinking of any excuses to get out of this. Tony rose an eyebrow as if that was the craziest question he'd heard.

"He's just pulling your leg," Bruce replied before Tony could say anything. "Unless you plan on joining the team, that won't be necessary." The look that Tony gave him was priceless. "This is actually just a normal routine checkup."

Ah, that made more sense. Bruce usually ran a checkup on the serum every few months to make sure it wasn't causing any serious damage. While part of me should feel a little worried that it was capable doing that, I was relieved to have someone watch over it, just in case.

Director Fury himself once said that I shouldn't have survived the serum my father injected me with all those years ago. Yet somehow, I'd survived and had somehow 'adapted' to it. At least, that was Bruce's explanation as to why I was capable of controlling fire and turning into a Night Fury.

The moment Bruce had started focusing his attention on me was when Tony decided to leave. He made up the excuse that there was something Pepper wanted to talk to him about. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I finally plucked the courage to talk.

"So, what do you think of all this?" I suddenly asked, earning a look of surprise from Bruce. I knew he wasn't much for small talk, but I had to at least try. We never really had the chance to actually get to know each other.

"About the serum, or you joining the team?" he quipped.

"Both," I suggested. This whole 'join the team' thing was a bit overwhelming. It felt as if someone was forcing the decision upon my shoulders, and I hated that. Bruce looked at me thoughtfully before thinking of an answer.

"It's not exactly in my nature to persuade anyone," he replied with a shrug. "You're young, and smart enough to know the difference between what's possible and impossible. As for the serum, that's a whole different subject."

"Tell me about it," I sighed, looking down at the floor as I thought of the fact that my father did this to me at all. Somehow, I wasn't surprised he had. Yet it still infuriated me to think he'd gotten away with it for all these years. I knew he was still alive, and still out there somewhere. It didn't matter what the police or SHIELD said. "I… may have tested out your theory on being able to turn into a dragon," I suddenly admitted, earning another look of surprise. "You were right."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. I'm not sure where your father was able to get the serum that caused these transformations, but it happened." I chewed the bottom of my lip after realizing he had a point. Where in the world did he get dragon DNA in the first place? And Night Fury DNA for that matter? "Whatever the reasons behind these transformations, and your ability to do so in the first place, as long as you have control over who you are, that's what's important."

I couldn't help but wince when he said that. It reminded me all too much of the incidents with the Hulk. The media had never done him any justice. I knew the Hulk had never hurt anyone on purpose, but sometimes fear could overwhelm even the best person.

"So, what are the results?" I asked, hoping to change the uneasy subject. Bruce didn't seem to notice it, though.

"You're clear, for now," Bruce replied after taking a second look at my most recent blood sample. I let out a sigh of relief I didn't even know I was holding.

"Thanks, for being so patient," I suddenly murmured once I stood from the chair I was sitting on. Bruce looked at me skeptically until I made a point of explaining myself, "I mean, with the fact that I'm just a kid. Most people would just snap at me for all the questions, or the fact that I tend to ramble."

Okay, I was rambling again. I hated it when I did that, and it seemed to happen way too often. Bruce only smirked in amusement at that, and to my surprise, he seemed perfectly fine with my awkward behavior.

"It's not a problem," he reassured me. "After spending so much time with Tony, and the others, I've gotten used to it."

I only grinned at that, already imagining what sort of torment Tony had put him through. I followed him out of the lab and to the living space, happy to be away from all the technology for a change. The moment we stepped in was when I noticed it was really like one big happy family.

Clint was busy flicking through channels on the television, Natasha was at the bar along with Tony and Pepper, while Steve was nowhere to be seen. I glanced around uncertainly. Somehow, none of this really seemed real. I was officially living with the Avengers.

* * *

 **AN: And there's the next chapter :) As for codenames, what would my wonderful readers recommend? I've already got something in mind, but it's always fun to see what everyone else could guess. Next few chapters are going to be one-shots, of sorts, just as a heads-up. Then we can finally lead into the second HTTYD movie, which is definitely gonna be fun to write about :D**

 **dracologistmaster - Exactly! Anything could happen when the Avengers are involved ;)**

 **Narcutis - Thanks!**

 **Eragon Bromsson - ^^ That's good to know. My writing quality might not be the best, but I try to improve as much as I can. Hopefully the future chapters will be just as entertaining.**

 **Retrokill - :)**


	49. Learning the Ropes

**Chapter Forty Nine**

Wind rushed past my face as I soared through the sky. The sun bathed my back, keeping me warm as I flew faster than I thought possible. Changing into a dragon was like nothing I had ever imagined. Snowfire flew beside me at all times, making sure I didn't crash into anything in the process. Though, for just this once, she was keeping her distance. Over the last few days, I'd been practicing my abilities to change into a dragon. Each time I improved in both speed and courage. But Snowfire warned me that courage came with a price.

Boy, she wasn't kidding. One minute, everything was perfectly fine. I was having the time of my life, whooping for the sheer joy of it as I made turns and loops with my Night Fury form. Now I understood why Toothless loved doing this. There was nothing better than being able to fly at mach speed. Everything was fine until one little incident that left my ears ringing for the rest of the day. I had to smash face-first into a simulated building.

The moment I did that was when I fell to the ground, and the scene changed to what appeared to be a large room with metal walls surrounding me. In a matter of seconds, my form shaped back to that of a human girl groaning in pain. The large shape of Snowfire appeared beside me once she joined me.

' _I did warn you to watch where you fly_ ,' she scolded after crooning with laughter. ' _Imagine if you were out in the middle of the ocean, and that was a sea stack_?'

"Ugh, you know, I hate it when you're right," I grumbled crossly, rubbing the back of my head as if to make a point. "I almost had it this time. You should've seen the way I was doing those flips – I can totally see why Toothless loves doing that."

We'd been at this training exercise for almost three days, now. I was trying to figure out how to fly straight without running into things, all the while concentrating on what lay underneath as well. I never realized how difficult it was to multitask as a dragon. Then again, this was all still new to me, since I'd only started changing into a Night Fury every few times.

"You sure you don't wanna run the simulation again?" Tony asked while Steve kept an eye out for any injuries I might receive. I was actually thankful for his support; Steve was more concerned about my safety than anything else, whereas Tony just wanted to see what would happen if I ran into things.

"No, I think I'm done for the day," I sighed after rubbing the back of my neck. It was sore from falling so many times. This was my third attempt at finishing the simulation, and of course, I'd failed miserably. Snowfire just looked at me in amusement as I stood up and used her for support to stay on me feet.

' _You will never get stronger if you keep giving up_ ,' she informed me. ' _It takes time, and patience, to learn what it is truly like to be a dragon_.'

"She has a point," Steve said when he and Tony joined us. "Practice makes perfect."

Just about everyone I talked to said that. And it really got annoying after a while. Luckily, they didn't dwell on it. The last three days had been a rush for me. Between getting to know everyone and figuring my way around the place, I felt pretty comfortable now. That didn't mean I was ready to decide whether or not I'd stay. Tony had announced to everyone this morning that Thor was returning by the end of the week, which left me wondering if there would still be room for one more.

I shook my head at the thought as Snowfire followed me to my room. It's funny how fast one can adjust to life in a new place. Avengers Tower was like nothing I ever expected. I may have stopped by every now and then for a checkup from Bruce, but that was just for the routine checkup. I was never really given the chance to actually explore the place at full lengths.

Snowfire kept close to me as I walked into my room, feeling a bit relieved to get away from all the chaos. Stark may have promised there would be nothing life-threatening involved with my visit, but sometimes I wondered if just staying with _him_ was life-threatening in itself.

' _Is something wrong_?' Snowfire asked when she noticed how unusually quiet I was.

"Honestly, I still can't believe that any of this is real," I sighed after throwing myself onto the bed. "I mean, living with the Avengers, and training with them, is something I never even dreamed of doing. How in the world did my life get so hectic?"

' _There are few things in life that surprise me_ ,' Snowfire mused thoughtfully. She rested her chin on my stomach as I laid on my back, and I was just too tired to move in the first place. ' _This training may be good for you, little one. Perhaps you will not be so defenseless on your own_.'

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself," I retorted, though she did have a valid point. My thoughts went back to the incident in Rosehill, Tennessee. Truth be told, I wasn't prepared for that fight, or the fact that the guy who caught me was using Harley as bait. "Snow, you know as well as I do that the dangers in this world are completely different from the dangers of Berk. The people here are a lot more dangerous, and probably more willing to destroy anything in their path."

Snowfire merely rolled her eyes at that. I knew it was a weak comeback. Hiccup had told me stories about how he and the others had to deal with Alvin the Treacherous, Dagur the Deranged, and a few other enemies to boot. I almost wished I could have been there for them when they were facing their enemies.

' _The humans of my world are not very different from yours_ ,' she reminded me as if to make a point. ' _True, the worlds themselves are different, and possibly their weapons, but that does not make the humans themselves any less different_.'

I decided to leave it at that. For some reason, I had a really bad habit of dwelling on these kind of thoughts. Life happened for a reason. Maybe this was fate's way of ensuring that I could protect myself, like Snowfire had said. Either way, I was going to make the most of it.

…

"You're welcome to help yourself to whatever we have in the fridge," Pepper informed me the following morning. After finally getting a decent night's sleep (the first couple of nights were like hell for me), I was more than ready to start my day.

"Thanks uh…" I looked down at the floor in embarrassment, not really sure whether I should call her Miss Potts or just Pepper.

"You can call me Pepper," she said as if she'd read my mind. "I'm sorry we never really had the chance to properly meet."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what happened to the mansion," I apologized after grabbing a bowl of cereal. I didn't want to feel intrusive. Sometimes it felt like I was taking too much for granted, considering Tony was generous enough to let me stay here for free.

"None of that was your fault," she reminded me after looking at me in surprise. "Besides, our introductions were long overdue."

I couldn't help but grin sheepishly at that. Pepper was actually nicer than I expected. She was nothing like Tony, who would constantly blather on and on about himself and how great his work was. I couldn't imagine how the two of them got along so well.

Once I was finished eating breakfast, I took the chance to slip away before anyone else arrived. Truthfully, I wasn't even sure how awkward it would be around the others. I liked to think they tolerated me more than anything else.

Snowfire was wide awake by the time I got back to my room. She was busy cleaning her wings when I closed the door behind me and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What do you say we go for a flight?" I asked, noticing that the sunrise was just beginning to show above the buildings. I'd never flown over Manhattan during the sunrise, so this might be a cool experience. Plus, it would be good for Snowfire to stretch her wings.

' _I thought you would never ask_ ,' she replied after perking up at the mention of flying.

It didn't take either of us long to figure out where we were going once that was settled. Times Square was really like nothing I'd ever experienced. Mom used to take me here when I was younger to see Broadway shows. But that got to be expensive, and when dad left, we didn't really do much exploring outside Pennsylvania.

"You know, I could get used to this kind of life," I sighed as she leveled out and glided smoothly along the thermal drafts. The Avengers were like ordinary people, just people with extra ordinary skills. The biggest challenge would be trying to avoid the media. Natasha had warned me that they would start asking questions to why I was with the Avengers, and why they would let someone so young stay with them.

' _The city is large, perhaps large enough for me to hide in_ ,' Snowfire said thoughtfully. ' _Though, I prefer the archipelago_.'

I could only nod in agreement to that. Flying around Berk was like nothing I could describe. The island itself was beautiful, with sea stack littering the area for us to rest on. On top of it, there were other smaller islands scattered along the archipelago inhabited by dragons of all kinds. Hiccup and the gang had come up with a system to keep track of all the different dragons living on the islands. If the dragons who were marked with a certain kind of paint color visited Berk arrived, they would know which island they were from.

The systems that Hiccup and the others came up with were actually really clever. They had to work out ways to make sure the villagers got along with the dragons. Hiccup once said that the people of Berk refused to cooperate with dragons until realizing they could make life a lot easier. I hadn't realized until that point how much I'd missed out in those last few months. Between school and everything else, it was just impossible to join the Riders on their everyday missions.

"I just wish the people of this world would be a little more accepting of dragons," I murmured almost to myself when Snowfire landed on the top of the balcony once more. We'd flown circles around the city. People had stopped to gawk at what they probably thought was a large white bird flying above them, and I could imagine how panicked they probably were. "I never realized just how ignorant the people of this world really are."

' _Most humans, if not all, are that way_ ,' Snowfire pointed out. ' _The Avengers are different in a way that makes them stand out. They accept change because they are used to it_.'

I grimaced at the thought of what might happen if people discovered Snowfire and the other dragons. What would they do once they found out dragons were real? Would they panic and think of ways to trap them like SHIELD had? I shuddered at that possibility. There was a reason why dragons lived only in the world of Berk. I understood that now more than ever. The people of this world weren't ready for what dragons had to provide for them.

* * *

 **AN: And so she begins practicing her abilities as a dragon :) I realize that she and Pepper really didn't have a lot of time to get to know one another, so I might have to include that somehow... along with interacting with the rest of the team. As for her codename, I think it will probably not be revealed until during HTTYD 2 :P I love keeping people waiting, but your guesses were pretty good ;)**

 **RetroKill - XD I thought of using that as a codename, but considering how many people have used it in a 'cruel' manner, I didn't think that was a good idea. Good guesses, though :P**

 **Eragon Bromsson - Those are pretty good guesses, I especially like Dreki. I don't use Google translate enough Oo As for where she spends most of her time... probably either in the gym or her room with Snowfire, which I hadn't really explained ^^**

 **Sil - Well, considering he never really went to school in the first place, his lack of knowledge is understandable XD And yeah, she does seem to fit in just fine. Though, that doesn't necessarily mean she'll stay.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	50. Not Your Average Family

**Chapter Fifty**

Living with the Avengers had its ups and downs. Fighting criminals on the streets and villains wasn't nearly as difficult as I'd imagined. After finally accepting the fact that I would need a disguise while tagging along these 'missions', I'd chosen something that would help keep my face hidden. That didn't make the job any less dangerous. I'd returned to the Tower with injuries that were mostly of my own doing, from tripping while keeping after the others and getting caught in the crossfire. But I'd learned fast over the last few days, and was able to keep up with ease, now.

The worst part was dealing with Clint's constant pranks. I'd learned in a short amount of time that he was just like Ruffnut and Tuffnut, combined. Natasha had made it clear that she would not play a part in them. He'd learned that the hard way. Usually, Tony and Steve were the targets. He knew better than to piss off Bruce, who'd already Hulked out a few times during the fights. Clint had learned the hard way not to mess with me, or Snowfire, for that matter.

In the end, I knew that I could deal with the stress involved with living in the Tower. Bruce had showed me a few techniques to keep myself from losing control of my temper. Snowfire helped, too. I could never ask for a better partner, especially when it came to needing a friend. It had been almost two weeks since I last stopped by Berk. I missed seeing Hiccup and the other Riders. Most of all, Snowfire and I missed the freedom of being able to go wherever we could.

Today found me in the living room as I listened to a voicemail left by mom. I hadn't seen her, either, in those two weeks. She was worried about me, and had watched the news for any 'incidents' I might be putting myself through. Between her phone calls and the texts that Jacob was sending me, I knew it would only be a matter of time before I had to tell him the truth. My life was never going to be normal once I told him what was happening.

' _Something troubles you, little one_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she stayed by my side, ignoring anyone who decided to stop by and make sure everything was fine. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to go on these 'missions', since not only was she too big, but she would also make an easy target as well. I refused to put her in harm's way if I could, and she hated that. She was furious when I came back from a 'mission' with what looked like a serious injury, when it was just a scratch.

"I'm fine, just tired," I reassured her, though I knew it was a weak excuse. Snowfire seemed to see right through it, and looked at me with icy blue eyes that said I was lying. "Okay, maybe I'm just a little worried about my mom… and everyone else."

' _You have every right to worry about them_ ,' Snowfire sighed, resting her snout on my shoulder as I leaned against the sofa. ' _They are your family, as much as these humans are_.'

I couldn't help but nod at that, realizing that she was right about one thing: Mom and everyone else I'd gotten to know and care about were my family. I would protect them with my life if it ever came to that. I'd come to that conclusion after learning about my abilities, and what I was capable of. For so long I'd protected mom from the abuse my father put me through. I didn't want her to endure the same fate that he'd put me through for years.

"Is everything alright?" I flinched at the sound of Clint's voice. Of all the people to talk to, I wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Yeah, everything's just peachy," I replied sarcastically. I blinked at the sound of my voice, realizing that he probably wasn't surprised by my retort. Letting out a sigh, I decided to explain the situation rather than hold it in. Snowfire kept telling me that it was best to speak my mind, and I was beginning to realize that maybe she was right.

"Nat was right about you," Clint said thoughtfully, earning a look of surprise from me when I was finished ranting. "Said you'd probably leave after Thor shows up. Most people would jump at the opportunity to join the team."

"Well, I'm not like most people," I reminded him. That much was true, thankfully. It amazed me at how much our culture had changed in just a short amount of time, with people taking selfies and constantly posting on social websites like Facebook. I'd never signed up for any of that, but I feel like it was because I didn't want SHIELD tracking my every move.

"You've got that right." I only rolled my eyes when he said that. Sometimes, it was hard to believe I could even have a serious conversation with the archer. He really did act like a big kid at times, but I knew that when things got serious, he did too.

"You know, you can be a real ass sometimes," I muttered crossly, earning a look of amusement seconds later. "But it's good to have someone to talk to."

' _Speaking your mind makes your life much easier_ ,' Snowfire hummed as if she'd read my mind. I tried not to grin as she pushed her snout against my back, all the while, Clint struggled to keep a straight face at our antics.

"Let me know if you're ever looking for a therapist," he laughed after walking away.

The moment he said that was when my face turned pale. Mom once hired a therapist when she noticed I was acting different, especially when my father was still around. She used to wonder what was going on; my behavior changed almost immediately that one horrible night. Snowfire seemed to notice the change immediately, and looked at me in concern.

' _Little one, what is wrong_?' she demanded after trying to catch my attention.

"I-I need some time alone," I replied, and made a run for it before anything else could be said.

It had been a long time since I thought of that horrible night. Mom had to stay at the hospital overnight to keep an eye on a patient. My father took full advantage of her absence, and it left me both mentally and physically scarred. I could still remember the horror of realization when I understood what he really did to me.

Snowfire didn't seem to care whether I needed time alone or not. She followed me right to the balcony that overlooked Times Square. With a sigh, I leaned over the railing and thought of everything that had happened over the last few months.

Life felt like it was moving on way too fast. I'd almost forgotten about everything my father did to me, until today. Reliving those horrible nightmares was not something I wanted to endure. Between all of the abuse and everything else, it was difficult to forget.

"It's been almost two weeks," I sighed as I closed my eyes and thought of where I would be now, if none of this had ever happened. If my life was normal, I would have probably gone to college and gotten a decent job. I don't know what I would do after that.

' _Something troubles you, little one_ ,' Snowfire mused, pressing her snout gently against my back as she noticed something was wrong. My eyes opened the moment I realized I was overthinking things, again. Lately, it felt like that was all I ever did. Snowfire had a point when it came to dwelling on the past.

"So, what do you think will happen in the next few days?" I asked once I decided to brush off the feeling of unease. I'd already gotten used to living in the Tower, and being able to leave and return had its benefits.

' _The time to decide whether you stay or not, has long past_ ,' she replied, glaring in the direction of the living space.

I knew that much. Tony had said that there were 'complications' with Thor's return. While I didn't quite understand what was going on, I had a feeling that was just some bullcrap excuse. Letting out a sigh of frustration, I returned to the living space, only to find it occupied.

Nat was arguing with Clint over something I didn't even want to know about. Steve's eyebrows were furrowed with confusion as he fumbled with a Starkpad. And to my surprise, Bruce was reading a book at the bar, ignoring the argument happening nearby. As usual, Tony was nowhere to be seen. My best bet was, he'd locked himself away in the lab again.

"You would think those two were a couple," I muttered after noticing how exasperated Natasha looked with Clint's valid arguments. Something along the lines of a mission they were supposed to go on soon. I honestly didn't want to know.

' _Perhaps now would be a wise time to leave_ ,' Snowfire suggested, looking at the others in amusement as they were oblivious. By now, having a dragon around had become almost second-nature to the team.

"Do you mind if I do a little exploring of the city?" I asked carefully, knowing full well she didn't like it when I went out alone. But I was fully capable of defending myself, in more ways than one. Plus, even with all of the time I'd spent here in the city, I never had the chance to explore it.

' _I do not like that idea_ ,' Snowfire growled as we found a quieter place to talk.

"Well, technically I wouldn't be alone," I said with a shrug. Snowfire looked at me skeptically, until I finally explained that I'd agreed that I would go for a run with Steve. That seemed to calm her down, at least a little.

' _There is something about that human that is different from the others_ ,' she said thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's the fact that he's over a hundred years old?" I suggested with a sheepish look. Snowfire looked at me in surprise as I had to explain once again, how Captain America was found in ice after over a hundred years of searching.

' _Whatever the reason, he has a good heart_ ,' Snowfire hummed as my hands gently held her snout.

I couldn't help but grin at that, knowing full well that she was right. Even though we didn't know each other very well, Steve was going out of his way to make sure I felt comfortable in the Tower. He acted more like a father to me than my own father ever had. Shaking my head at the thought, I knew that no matter what would happen, my father wasn't going to play a role in my future life.

…

"So, how do you like living in the Tower?" Steve's question took me by surprise when we took a break in Central Park. We'd barely gone two miles and he hadn't broken a sweat, while I was gasping for air. I was thankful I came prepared, dressing in a gray tank-top and shorts, and brought a bottle of water with me.

"Well, it beats living at home," I replied with a shrug. "There's always something to keep me busy."

"I know the feeling." I couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed.

Being part of the Avengers meant that their lives were constantly in danger, along with the people they cared about. I was worried about putting my mom in danger; there was no way she'd stay on Berk where it was at least a little safer.

"I know that you probably get this a lot, but… how did you manage to adjust to our time so quickly?" I couldn't help but ask as we started jogging again. Luckily, Steve was adaptable enough to keep a slower pace with me around.

People who were either tourists or on their way back from and to work gave us strange looks as we jogged past them. I had a feeling most of them recognized Steve, but were smart enough to give him a wide birth. As for me, they were probably questioning why some random girl would be running alongside him. Or trying to, anyways.

"Well, it wasn't easy at first," he admitted, not looking the least bit surprised by my question, "But I learned to adapt. I have to admit, some of the technology in this world is tops."

After spending so much time with Hiccup and his friends, I was used to the references used during the 'old' days. We jogged on in comfortable silence after that. I hadn't realized how good it felt just to talk until then.

"You know, sometimes it's nice just to have a 'normal' day," I sighed once we'd reached the Tower. By the time we were finished, we had jogged a good five miles throughout the city. My legs felt like jello by the time we were done, yet it was a good kind of jello.

"Define normal," Steve said with the slightest looks of amusement. He did have a valid point. There was nothing normal about the life I lived, now.

"Thank you, for at least trying to help me fit in," I suddenly added as we headed for the elevator. Call it unhealthy, but I wasn't ready to walk twenty flights of stairs after jogging for long. Steve looked at me in surprise when I said that, as if he wasn't expecting the compliment.

"Well, it's good to know someone appreciates my advice." Once again, I found myself grinning at that. On more than one occasion, I'd heard Tony arguing with Steve over the com about how they should operate as a team during missions. It didn't surprise me in the least – Tony didn't take well to following orders or advice unless it was forced upon him.

Once we'd reached the floor where our rooms were located, I immediately went over to my room where Snowfire would be waiting. Even she had gotten used to living in the Tower, as much as she would hate to admit it. While it was nothing like living in the backyard, or the island of Berk, it was a different experience nonetheless.

Despite being able to find a place both here and at home where mom was, I realized that no matter how much I fit in, my heart was in Berk. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I missed the island, and everyone on it. Being able to go back and see everyone, especially Hiccup, again, couldn't come fast enough. I just hoped Thor got here soon, because my mind had already made its choice.

* * *

 **AN: I thought it would be nice for Alex to have some bonding time with Steve. He seems like more of a father-figure to her than anything else, which is probably a good thing, since she pretty much grew up without one. As for the rest of this chapter, hopefully it wasn't totally boring :P**

 **Sil - Yeah, I'm sure he does. But he might think otherwise when Drago comes into the picture Oo I don't think they'd mount their walls with their heads, but they would try making theme parks based off of dragons... which would end in disaster, like Jurassic World :P**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **Scout017 - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much :) She will be meeting her father, but it won't be anytime soon. As for Age of Ultron, and Guardians of the Galaxy, I'm not sure if I'll follow the movie plots... I've got so many other things planned ahead of time that it might not be possible to add them in. But I do plan on having Hiccup and the gang meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy. That would be hilarious :D**

 **36143 - Sorry, force of habit. I actually live around the Allentown area, so I've always spelled it out as Phillie D: But, thanks for reviewing, they are always appreciated!**

 **BloodshotJW - Thanks!**


	51. Finally Home, Part Two

**Chapter Fifty One**

' **Mom, life is going great, so far. Nothing serious has happened, so you don't need to worry too much. Just stay safe, and I should be back soon enough ~Love, Alex**.'

My eyes stayed focused on the text message I'd sent mom. Thor was supposed to be stopping by today, after another week went by with little or no news of his arrival. Apparently, something came up with Jane and he was forced to stay in London for another month. That was the excuse Tony came up with. Speaking of Jane, she and Darcy were stopping by as well. It was agreed that with their ties to the Avengers, and Thor, they would be safer in the Tower.

Snowfire stood by my side as I gazed out across the city. Three weeks went by and I hadn't said anything to mom, Jacob, or anyone from Berk. My fists clenched as I thought of what anyone would say if they knew what I was doing. The media had gotten wind of a 'new' team member on the Avengers, but they didn't delve into the mystery of my sudden appearance. Tony made it clear that I wasn't part of the team, just learning the ropes where I could.

' _It will be good, to go back_ ,' Snowfire hummed as if she had read my thoughts about Berk. I nodded in agreement, having already decided that the first thing we would do was circle around the island like we always did every sunset.

"Yeah, it will be," I said thoughtfully.

' _You do not sound so sure of yourself_ ,' Snowfire said in an accusing tone. What she said took me by surprise, and truthfully, I didn't sound sure of myself.

Looking down at the streets, and all of the people walking around, I realized that I'd miss this world. As much as I hated to say it, I really did take advantage of all the technology I could.

"Okay, maybe I will miss the technology, but I can live without it," I decided out loud, earning a look of confusion from Snowfire. "Sorry, just thinking out loud," I added with a sheepish grin.

"Miss Hendrickson, Thor and the others have arrived." I jumped at the sound of Jarvis' voice, almost forgetting about the AI until making the announcement. Snowfire rolled her eyes at the sound and stayed where she was, uninterested in the thought of seeing Thor again.

' _At least we can finally go home_.' I frowned, not missing the longing in her voice as she said that.

She must have felt homesick too. I did feel selfish that she was trapped in the Tower for so long. But once again, I was reminded of the fact that we both felt uncomfortable when we were apart for any period of time.

I shook my head at the thought and decided to make it up for her as soon as we got back to Berk. Frankly, I knew what it was like being cooped up in one place for too long. So, in a way, I understood where she was getting at.

Sure enough, as I reached the living space, there were three familiar looking people standing there. I suddenly felt very small in the presence of Thor as he greeted the Avengers cheerfully.

"I apologize for the delay; my father had unfinished business he wished to discuss before my departure," the Asgardian explained.

"No need to be sorry, things happen for a reason," Tony replied with a shrug. "Now that you're here, we can get a move on with the whole 'team bonding' exercises."

"Really, _that's_ what you're calling it?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Hendrickson, I was not expecting to see you again," Thor exclaimed after finally noticing my presence. Jane and Darcy were still taking in the whole room until they noticed me, too. I hated being put on the spotlight, but the moment Thor mentioned me, everyone looked at me curiously.

"Well, I wasn't given much of a say in the matter of staying here," I explained sheepishly. "This is only temporary, though," I put in before he could ask if I was joining the team.

"You would make a fine Avenger, despite your age," he reassured me with a charming smile.

I couldn't help but grin back as Steve and Bruce shook their heads in disapproval. Sure, I was young. But my birthday was only a couple of weeks away, which meant I'd be seventeen soon enough.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you have been rather helpful during the last few missions," Clint suddenly pointed out. That was enough for me to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Getting praise from Barton was almost as rare as getting praise from Natasha. Next to impossible.

"Alright, enough with the formalities," Tony said, clasping his hands together as Pepper introduced herself to Jane and Darcy, then went off to give them a tour of the Tower. "Are you planning on staying here, for good? Or going back?"

"I plan on fighting alongside the Avengers," Thor replied confidently. "I have already discussed the terms with my father. While he is not happy with my decision to stay here on Midgard, we have agreed that I would return home once every few months."

That sounded fair enough. Obviously, with Thor being the prince of Asgard, he would have duties to retain. It was kind of like Hiccup being the son of Stoick, who was Chief of Berk. Hiccup hated admitting that soon, he would have to live up to his father's reputation. He'd said on multiple occasions that it just 'wasn't possible', or that the people of Berk would never accept him just for who he was. To which I would call a load of bull.

There were plenty of qualities Hiccup had that his father didn't. Being sensible and reasonable was one of them, along with the ability to adapt to the situation. Hiccup had learned quickly how to survive in our world, and I had no doubt he was capable of leading an entire village.

"So, what about you? Does this mean you plan on leaving?" Steve suddenly asked once Thor was finished discussing his plans for the future.

"You know, it's been great hanging out with the Avengers, and learning how to become one," I began halfheartedly, already knowing where this was headed. "But my heart lies on Berk, with Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders."

"An admirable answer," Thor said with a nod of approval, while Clint crossed his arms and looked a bit disappointed, to my surprise.

"You're giving up that easily?" he scoffed. "Most people would jump at the opportunity to join us."

"Save it, Clint," Natasha scolded him, her expression neutral as always. Though, she didn't look the least bit surprised by my response. "Fury had a feeling you'd refuse to join, but he wanted to give you the opportunity."

"To what? Turn down the best offer anyone could give some random stranger?" Tony asked in mild amusement, earning a glare from me.

"He wanted to see if I had my heart set on another world," I guessed.

"More like he was hoping you'd join SHIELD," Clint corrected me with a knowing smirk.

That was enough to make me shudder. Joining SHIELD was not something I had in mind. After seeing what they did to Snowfire and the other dragons, there was no way I could join them. Besides, it would eat away at what little time I had on Berk as it was.

"Yeah, not gonna happen," I retorted, crossing my arms to make a valid point. "My place, my heart, is on Berk, and it always will be."

"Sounds fair enough," Tony said with a shrug. "We've all got our place in the world, and you've already found yours." Everyone looked at Tony in surprise when he said that. I'd never expect Tony Stark to say anything like that, especially when it involved someone other than himself. "What?"

"Anyways, we'll keep in touch," Natasha said with a roll of her eyes. I nodded at that, having already decided that was the least I could do.

"If you're ever in need of any backup, you know who to call," I said sheepishly. Yeah, like they'd actually go as far as asking someone like me for backup. I almost laughed at the idea – I wasn't nearly experienced enough for that kind of privilege.

Once we had said our goodbyes, and after promising Darcy that I would introduce her to the Dragon Riders once everything was settled, I returned to my room where Snowfire was already waiting. She didn't look the least bit surprised when I'd told her the good news.

' _It is about time_ ,' she hummed as I set up the portal and we made a break for it. I'd already promised Tony that I would keep the portal here, just in case it decided to malfunction again. Plus, it would make things easier if there ever was an emergency.

Snowfire didn't hesitate to go through the portal once I activated it. I followed seconds later, and was immediately greeted with the crisp air of Berk. It was a clear and beautiful afternoon, with few clouds surrounding the island.

"Ready to go for a flight?" I asked without missing a beat. Snowfire didn't need to be asked twice, as I hopped into her saddle and she took off without another word.

The moment she was up in the sky was when I let out a whoop of pure joy, happy to finally be back where we belonged. Snowfire only hummed in amusement before letting out a cloud of snow that covered my face in the process of flying through it.

' _It has been too long_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she glided smoothly along the edges of Berk, staying well above eyesight.

"Yeah, it really has," I agreed with a nod. "I'm sorry you had to stay cooped up for so long; I know it isn't easy."

' _I would not have allowed you to stay there on your own, one way or another_ ,' Snowfire retorted almost at once. ' _You are just like a hatchling, always putting your life in danger without realizing it._ ' I almost laughed at that, knowing full well it was true.

Once we had circled the island a few times, Snowfire returned to the one spot where I knew others wouldn't follow. Her island.

From here, I was able to relax and think of how I would explain why we were back. Because I was so busy with the 'missions' and dealing with the Avengers, I hadn't gotten the chance to visit Berk during my stay at the Tower. Plus, I really did want to give the team a chance.

"How exactly does one make an appearance after such a long absence?" I wondered out loud, frowning at the thought of how everyone would react, especially Hiccup.

' _Tell them the truth_ ,' Snowfire suggested.

"That's not helpful at all," I muttered with a roll of my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I sat up after leaning on Snowfire as she sunned herself. "Well, I guess it's time to face the music." Snowfire rolled her eyes as she noticed how nervous I was.

' _You are worried for no reason_ ,' she told me.

With that being said, Snowfire took off and headed for Berk as the sun began to set.

The island itself looked relatively the same. I noticed with a start that there were a few minor changes to the plaza. A strange looking station that almost looked like a trough attracted wild dragons, and I realized with a start that these were the feeding stations Hiccup and I had talked about.

On top of it, there were polls with buckets attached to them filled with water. To the normal eye, it might look strange. But this was another ingenious idea Hiccup came up with a few months ago. A fire prevention tool that would definitely prove useful when dragons accidentally caught homes on fire.

"Have we been gone that long?" I asked in amazement, not really used to all the sudden change.

"Nah, Hiccup made a valid point about these projects." I jumped at the sound of Gobber's voice, and held back a sheepish grin as the blacksmith greeted us casually. "Wasn't expectin' to see ya for some time, lass," he added after giving me a knowing look.

"Well, I couldn't stay away," I replied with a shrug. "So, is Hiccup… around?" I couldn't think of the right words to ask that question. Everyone on Berk knew we were dating, especially Gobber and Stoick. Once again, that familiar pang in my stomach returned as I realized just how long I'd been gone.

"The lad went out for his nightly flight with Toothless," Gobber told me. "You'll probably run into him if ya leave now."

"Thanks, Gobber," I said before hopping into Snowfire's saddle.

' _This should be easy_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she took off in search of both Toothless and Hiccup. Snowfire had gotten used to Toothless' familiar patterns, so much so that it was almost easy to pick up their locations.

Sure enough, we found them relaxing on a sea stack where Snowfire and I usually hung out. It was the same sea stack that had the best view of Berk, and the surrounding area. The sun was already beginning to sink as Snowfire reached the sea stack, and Toothless warbled in surprise upon our approach.

"Hey," Hiccup said, looking equally surprised as Snowfire landed with ease. The sea stack was big enough for a group of dragons to land on, which made a great place to have meetings when the gang was about to go on patrols.

"Hey, yourself," I said with a sheepish grin. Snowfire rolled her eyes when she noticed the awkward situation rising. The moment I hopped out of her saddle was when I made eye contact with Hiccup. "I'm sorry I didn't get back sooner…" My eyes narrowed as I thought of all the excuses that arose earlier. "There were… complications."

"I kind of figured that was the reason." Our eyes locked, and in that moment, I already knew where this would go. "Does this mean you've made up your mind?"

"Yeah… I realized where my heart really lies," I explained with another shrug, earning a look of confusion from Hiccup. "Berk is my home; it always has been." I didn't miss the look of surprise that followed, which was soon replaced with relief.

"I-That's great!" I almost laughed when Toothless warbled in agreement, joining us as Snowfire rolled her eyes at his reaction.

' _Why can you not get to the point_ ,' she muttered while resting her chin gently on my shoulder.

One look was all it took for Hiccup to understand what I meant by actually staying on Berk. And in that moment, as we embraced each other and shared a kiss, I realized that I was finally home.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I had it all typed up, but I've been working on some side stories (some of which will probably never get published)... I'll admit, I've been writing a lot for Star Trek: 2009, and have been a fan for a long time. But, that doesn't mean I'm quitting HTTYD. I've still got big plans for this story, and I can't wait to see how the Avengers will react to Drago Bludvist and Valka :P And vise-versa.**

 **Retrokill - That's good to hear. Sometimes I feel like my writing can be boring and redundant, especially to people who are used to action and adventure ^^**

 **dacologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **Sil - Yeah, I feel like she could use a father-figure in her life. She definitely needs one, after everything she went through. As for Clint's comment, yeah, he does deserve a punch in the face XD**

 **Narcutis - Thanks! I never thought I would make it this far :)**


	52. Little Talks

**Chapter Fifty Two**

"See, this is why we can't have nice things," Hiccup sighed as the twins had Barf and Belch destroy a set of targets we'd set up earlier.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut just banged heads together and cheered at the sudden destruction. Knowing that destruction was what the twins lived for didn't make the situation any better. Though, I was hardly surprised that they acted the way they did.

"Yeah, but what's the point of target practice, when we're already the perfect team?" Snotlout asked cheekily.

"There's no such thing as a 'perfect team'," Astrid scoffed as Stormfly flew down to join us.

She'd taken the course we set up in the forest with her agile Deadly Nadder. Hiccup and I had set up target rings throughout the forest a few days ago.

These were tests to see just how skilled we were at target practice. Since there was nothing better to do, and it kept our senses sharp, this was how we spent our afternoons.

Within a week I'd made it clear that I was staying on Berk. I stopped by to see mom every couple of days, and to reassure her that everything was fine. To make things more interesting, Jacob had decided to choose a dragon of his own. He got along well with Fishlegs of all people, and was learning the ropes with his new Monstrous Nightmare friend, Sniper. To compensate over the fact that Jacob was visiting Berk more often, Tony had a third portal built so that I could keep it in my backyard, with some help from Thor. That helped alleviate any concerns Jacob had about me spending time with the Avengers at all, though he was still suspicious.

He was still dating Jessica, but she refused to visit the portal or even see what we were doing with ourselves. Jessica's behavior towards me hadn't exactly changed over the last couple of years. While Jacob assured me that she wasn't nearly as bad as she made herself out to be, I still had my doubts. I at least tried giving her a chance, even if she couldn't make the effort to.

Either way, life was good for us, now. Hiccup was doing his best keeping the Riders together as a team, constantly running missions and finding things to do along the island of Berk. If there was one thing I'd learned about the gang, keeping them busy was the best idea he could come up with.

"Quick question, why are we here?" Tuffnut asked.

"To keep our senses sharp," Hiccup replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And to keep them from destroying the village," I added under my breath, earning a smirk from said leader of the Riders.

The twins really had their own way of ticking off everyone in the village. I quickly learned that Tuffnut and Ruffnut were only happy when they would prank everyone else. But, keeping them distracted for the rest of the afternoon was also an exhausting challenge.

"Alex has an unfair advantage," Snotlout suddenly complained as he had Hookfang fire at what was left of the targets. The Monstrous Nightmare was only all too happy to oblige, firing at everything he thought was a target. "I mean, she _did_ train with the—" Snowfire cut him off before he could finish that statement.

' _I would not continue speaking, hatchling_ ,' she growled, her tone threatening as she glared daggers at the Jorgenson boy.

Snotlout clamped his mouth shut after realizing _why_ my time with the Avengers had to be kept a secret. Although, I'm pretty sure that Jacob was suspicious of my departure already. His glare told me that he'd already reached that conclusion.

"Actually, the fact that she did train with them means she can give us some valuable fighting strategies," Astrid remarked, a smug look on her face that said she didn't plan on stopping just there. "Of course, it would help if _everyone_ knew."

"Uh, Astrid, I wouldn't…"

Too late, Hiccup couldn't stop the curiosity from getting the best of everyone. Astrid and Hiccup were the only ones aware of why I had been gone for those three weeks. Seeing the curious looks everyone gave me, including Jacob, I knew it was unavoidable.

"It's okay, they were going to find out sooner or later," I sighed, patting him on the shoulder for his efforts to keep it a secret. "But you have to promise me that you won't make such a big deal out of it."

My eyes fell on Jacob, who just looked at me sheepishly. He did have a tendency to freak out when I didn't tell him things that were happening in my life. But it wasn't like he needed to know every little detail of what I was doing.

With a sigh, I explained where I had been spending the last three weeks best as I could. Jacob's eyes went wide as moons when I told him about the Avengers. Even Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs looked impressed with how I managed to survive with the team.

"D-Did they ask you to join them?" Fishlegs asked eagerly. Ever since meeting them, he'd become a big fan of Captain America. I don't know whether I found that ironic, or just plain creepy.

"Yeah," I replied with a shrug. "And before you ask, no, I didn't agree to join them… for multiple reasons."

' _This is home_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement as she caught look Jacob gave me.

"Why would the Avengers ask _you_ to join their team?" he asked skeptically.

"She didn't tell you?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

I only narrowed my eyes at that, knowing full well I couldn't tell Jacob about it just yet. Luckily, Astrid let it drop, for now. Telling them about the Avengers was one thing, but telling them the _reason_ behind spending time with the Avengers was a whole different story.

…

Astrid let out a whoop of excitement as Stormfly cleared the course for a third time that day. Right next to Snowfire and Toothless, Stormfly was the third fastest dragon on Berk. The look of pride in her eyes would tell anyone that she had trained hard for this. Being a shield maiden meant that she had to put training on the list of her top priorities.

She knew that Hiccup was now dating Alex. It burned her to realize that his feelings for a stranger from a completely different world were stronger than his feelings for her. And yet, she could see why Hiccup admired Alex so much.

During their time on Asgard, Alex had shown more courage than Astrid could have imagined. She fought alongside warriors who were only spoken of in legends. Heck, she'd challenged Odin's authority when Thor brought another mortal to Asgard. To top things off, she had spoken with Loki as if the two had known each other prior to those events.

As much as Astrid hated to admit it, she understood why Hiccup had chosen Alex over her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how perfect they were for each other. Where Hiccup lacked in strength and agility, Alex seemed to make up for it. She cared, deeply for him.

 _Why couldn't I have told him sooner_? she wondered bitterly.

She hated herself for not stealing the courage to tell him how she felt. She shook her head at the thought, realizing that no matter how much she tried to change the past, sometimes, fate worked in mysterious ways. While she was more than happy to scream at fate for ruining everything, it wouldn't help get her anywhere.

Stormfly was headed back to the village when her sharp eyes caught movement in the forest down below. Astrid's eyes narrowed as Stormfly moved closer to the thick leafy canopy, where they were able to make out the form of Alex's friend, Jacob. Stormfly growled in confusion when she spotted his newly befriended Monstrous Nightmare, whom he named Sniper, close behind him.

"Come on, girl. Let's see what they're up to," she told the Deadly Nadder. Stormfly happily obliged, diving into the forest where the said Rider was.

She didn't entirely trust newcomers. While she may have opened up to Alex, in a way, she still didn't trust her friend. But, he got along well with Fishlegs, and even Snotlout at times. Maybe this would be her chance to get some real dirt on Alex. After all, the two of them had to be close friends from the way they acted.

"And just where do you think you're headed?" she demanded once Stormfly landed and she hopped out of her saddle.

Jacob whirled around in surprise after realizing he was no longer alone. Well, human-wise, anyways. Sniper let out an irritated growl at Astrid's arrival, but he made no moves to attack. The Monstrous Nightmare was still a little uneasy around humans since he'd been a wild dragon before meeting his Rider.

"I just needed some time alone," he replied with a shrug. Stormfly greeted Sniper with a series of growls and clicks, which resulted in the two dragons chasing one another through the forest. The two of them had become fast friends, just like Stormfly had with Toothless. "It's hard to believe that our worlds are connected."

Astrid sighed and plopped herself on the boulder that he was sitting on, her back facing his.

"You know; it's still hard grasping the fact that there's… different things in your world. I still don't get half of the stuff Alex talks about, or even Hiccup."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I wonder if this kind of life is better than ours," he chuckled in response. Astrid stiffened when he said that – she wasn't sure whether to find his response offensive or appreciative. "Sometimes, the people are so overwhelmed in our world with technology that they give it up."

"That's hard to believe," she said thoughtfully.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, watching as Stormfly and Sniper chased each other through the undergrowth, knocking over a few trees in the process. It amazed Astrid at how different Sniper was compared to Hookfang. Where Hookfang had taken on an aggressive nature resembling his Rider, Sniper was gentler and friendlier.

"Look, I'm sorry for suddenly deciding to join your… gang, so suddenly," he suddenly apologized. Astrid rose an eyebrow in surprise at that. "It's just, ever since I saw Alex riding a dragon, and how much dragons have changed her life, I realized… I wanted the same thing. Does that seem selfish?"

Astrid chewed the bottom of her lip as she thought of how to answer that question. She never once thought of why she had chosen Stormfly as her dragon. The Deadly Nadder had sort of chosen _her_ , instead.

"Well, at least you're not a jerk like Snotlout," she replied with a shrug. "And you're not being selfish. Sniper needed a good Rider, and he got one."

Wow, where did that come from? Astrid stiffened when she realized she had crossed the line. Stormfly had returned to her side when she noticed something was wrong. Astrid didn't make eye contact with the Deadly Nadder, instead, brushing her hand across Stormfly's snout.

She remembered what had happened to Stormfly when they were lost in Alex's world. Those… _SHIELD_ people had hurt Stormfly in the worst way. She would never forgive them for what they had done to Stormfly. And that was enough to give her resolve never to go back there.

"Well, I should probably be going back before people start noticing I'm gone," Jacob sighed as he stood up. Sniper let out a growl of protest and tried stopping him from heading for the cove. Astrid found it amusing that he wanted to go back at all. It just went to show her how dependable these people were on their 'technology', or whatever they called it. "Thanks for the talk, it was… nice."

"Yeah," she replied, suddenly feeling sheepish for spending the whole afternoon talking. It wasn't something she normally did, so he better not get used to it.

The awkward moment when he left suddenly evaporated, and Astrid never felt more relieved to find herself alone with Stormfly. Jacob chose to leave Sniper on Berk while he stayed in the world where Alex came from. With the stables that were currently under construction, Sniper would have a place to stay while his Rider was gone.

Astrid let out a sigh once he was gone. Something told her that this wasn't the last time they would sit and 'chat' like they were old friends.

…

"So, let me get this straight," I began as Hiccup and I made our way back to his place. "Astrid just had a 'casual' conversation with my best friend?"

' _Excuse me_?' Snowfire grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Snow, you and I both know that you're more than just a friend," I retorted without missing a beat.

Snowfire merely blew a cloud of snow that covered our faces, and I couldn't hide the grin that followed. She was always a little more defensive when it came to admitting I had more than one friend. Her protective side was something that I'd grown to appreciate, despite the constant arguments it got us into.

"Yeah, even I don't get it," Hiccup replied with a shrug. "She doesn't normally open up to anyone, especially people who aren't from around here."

I chewed the bottom of my lip after realizing something more was going on here. Jacob Faux was more than just a best friend. He was like a brother to me, who always seemed to look out for my best interests. Maybe he was just trying to find a way to fit in with the people of Berk, which made me feel even guiltier. Whatever the reason behind it, I just hoped this didn't backfire on me.

Astrid and I were only just starting to get along after our flight back home. I really didn't want to make things worse between us, especially since we were supposed to work together as Dragon Riders.

* * *

 **AN: So, this chapter was more of a filler than anything else. But, everyone gets to see what Jacob has been up to, and that he and Astrid finally get to have a small talk. I'm looking forward to seeing reader's reactions to this chapter :)**

 **Retrokill - Hehe, thanks... I think :P And ouch, that does not sound like a pleasant way to spend the rest of the day. I always wear swim goggles for that reason Oo**

 **dragologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **Sil - Thanks! And yep, it surely does. As for the Avengers making appearances throughout the second movie, I do plan on involving them. I get the feeling it'll be fun to see Valka's reaction when she meets the team, and vise-versa.**


	53. Part Four: One Year Later

**Chapter Fifty Three**

" _This is Berk. The best kept secret of… well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies such as whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something called… Dragon Racing!_

 _Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom built stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full service dragon wash, even_ top-of-the-line _fire prevention, if we do say so ourselves._

 _Yep, life on Berk is pretty much perfect. All of the hard work we've put in through the last three years have finally paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons… the world just got a lot bigger…_ "

A year had passed since I decided to stay on Berk with Hiccup and Snowfire. Life for me had gotten very exciting since then. Between being able to change into a dragon, and having the ability to control fire, it's been like a wild roller coaster ride. My mom still stopped by every now and then, but her visits weren't nearly as frequent as Jacob's or the Avengers. Because of my ties with the team, Natasha and Clint had made valid points in saying that it was best we keep in touch with each other. Needless to say, Jacob was ecstatic when he met them. And terrified, at the same time.

A lot had changed over the year since I made my choice. Hiccup was now the tallest Rider in the group, much to Snotlout's annoyance. Ironically enough, Snotlout was the shortest, right next to Jacob. Astrid had changed her hairstyle into a braided ponytail that was now longer, and had changed her outfit. Fishlegs was now growing a mustache in the attempt of winning over Ruffnut, who was also currently Snotlout's latest obsession. And the twins were… well, you know. How they usually are.

Now, there was a new sport that Snotlout and the gang invented about a few months ago. Dragon racing had become very popular in Berk, and was held annually. With Vikings being so competitive, it was the perfect way for them to take out some pent out frustration. Mom had asked if I was taking part in the race this week. She loved watching us compete, mostly because it usually fell into a four-way tie between Astrid, Hiccup, myself and Jacob. It was usually Hiccup or Astrid who ended up winning the races, due to the much coveted black sheep, but every now and then, Jacob or I would break that record.

This time, Snowfire sat perched on our favorite sea stack overlooking the island. I wasn't in the mood for participating in the races, and honestly, I was more interested in looking to see if there were any new dragons arriving on the island. Stoick had asked for me to keep a lookout for them, since they seemed attracted to me for some reason.

"Alright, Snow. You ready to try this out?" I asked, clasping my hands together as I peered over the ledge. She only growled in response, not happy with where this was headed. I knew it would work out – we'd been practicing this trick for months, now. "Come on, it'll be fun and easy," I reassured her.

' _If you consider crashing into the ocean easy_ ,' she retorted after taking off. A herd of Timberjacks were flying alongside us as Snowfire glided with ease. The Timberjacks gave her a wide birth, knowing full well how dangerous she could be.

Closing my eyes, I could already feel the rush of wind whipping past my face. My hair flew in all different directions as the wind picked up. Once she was high enough, I took the chance and stood up. Snowfire let out a growl of unease as I balanced myself on her saddle. Fortunately, I was small enough that it wouldn't cause her to lurch or make sudden movements. Without another word, I leaned backward until I was suddenly falling out of her saddle.

My eyes opened the moment I began to change. Within seconds, black scales began to cover me, until finally, I changed into a Night Fury. The sudden rush of adrenaline gave me a chance to fly at top speed, flying alongside Snowfire as she kept a cautious eye on me.

There was nothing like flying. I never realized how much joy could be felt as I performed a series of maneuvers, like turning upside down and spiraling before straightening out. Finally, I flew above Snowfire as she was aware of my next move. I changed back into a human within a matter of second, landing on her saddle with ease.

"See, what did I tell you?" I laughed, ignoring the look Snowfire gave me. "I never realized just how much potential this ability gives me."

' _You are such a strange hatchling_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement. The herd of Timberjacks from earlier suddenly seemed to return out of nowhere, roaring a greeting as Snowfire flew past them. ' _There is nothing better than being a dragon_.'

"Now that is something we can agree on," I replied.

I'd gotten so used to using my abilities that it was almost second-nature, now. The people of Berk had gotten used to it, as well, to my surprise. In fact, Stoick approved of the fact that I could drive off enemies just as easily as the dragons.

It was hard to believe that so much time had passed since we first met. In three years, I'd gotten to know Snowfire as more than just a friend. And in those three years, I'd found not only what love means, but my place in the world. I didn't know what could be better.

Snowfire continued flying further away from Berk, eager to get on with our daily routine. We'd made a habit of flying every morning and afternoon when there was nothing else to do. And this was one of those moments. But it ended the moment rocky spires began appearing around us.

Beyond Berk lay the rest of the archipelago, which Hiccup and I had been working together to map. Smaller islands made up most of Berk, but the world was a lot bigger when you were on the back of a dragon.

' _We are not alone_ ,' Snowfire hummed after picking up a familiar scent. Sure enough, this was a new island, one we had yet to explore. The rocky pillars jutted out of the ocean like they were blocking anyone's view of the island. What caught my attention, though, were the pillars that had been crushed by something large.

"Be careful, Snow," I warned her as she flew along a hidden path. "We don't know whether the people on this island are friendly or not."

' _Or if it is inhabited at all_ ,' Snowfire reminded me with a roll of her eyes.

Lately, there seemed to be a lot of inhabited islands we'd come across. Snowfire and Toothless were usually able to scare off any of the villagers who seemed threatening. Something told me though, that our luck wouldn't last long.

"So, whadya say to a little exploring?" I asked after noticing this island was pretty empty of people. Unfamiliar looking plants and trees grew along here, making it seem strangely out of place in the archipelago.

' _As long as you do not put yourself in danger, again, hatchling_ ,' Snowfire replied. I tried not to smirk at that, knowing full well I couldn't guarantee that promise.

She flew off once again, until finally, I realized Snowfire was right about us not being alone. Those rocky pillars we saw earlier had been crashed into, by a Night Fury. I tried not to roll my eyes as I realized we both had the same thought in mind. What better way to explore an island than on the back of a dragon? Snowfire landed beside Toothless as he warbled a greeting, happy to see familiar faces.

"Afternoon, Milady," Hiccup greeted as I hopped out of Snowfire's saddle. "Where have you been?" I couldn't help but grin as Snowfire and Toothless greeted each other in their own way. Dragons were always fascinating to watch for that reason.

"The usual," I replied with a sheepish look. "Falling out of the saddle and turning into a dragon can really put a number on you." I smirked at the thought, recalling the rush of adrenaline as I flew through the sky. "I'm surprised you weren't at the race, this morning. Even Jacob showed up," I put in as I noticed Hiccup had the map laid out.

"I've uh… been avoiding my dad," he admitted as I sat down to join him.

"Oh, no. What happened now?" I asked.

"Oh, you're gonna – you're gonna love this," he began while handing me a charcoal pencil; I immediately went to work drawling a line along the map, "I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop, I saunter down for breakfast thinking all is right in the world, and I get, 'Son, we need to talk.'" His imitation of Stoick was spot-on.

"Not now, dad. I've gotta whole day of goofing off to do," I mimicked while rolling my shoulders. Honestly, it wasn't hard doing my worst impression of Hiccup, especially when he gave me that look.

"Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that. Who – who is this character?" he asked with a smirk of amusement.

' _It seemed realistic enough_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement. Even Toothless was crooning with laughter, and I couldn't hide the smirk that followed.

"And second, what is this thing you're doing with my shoulders?" he added, rolling his shoulders for emphasis. I only shrugged my shoulders more, causing even Snowfire to laugh at the sight while Hiccup shook his head in amusement. "A very flattering impression; anyway, he goes," he said with a smirk before continuing his impression of Stoick, "'You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!'"

"Ah, thanks dad, I'm pretty impressed myself," I continued with my impersonation and waved my hands about.

"When have I ever done that with my hands?" Hiccup laughed and waved his hands about.

"You just did!" I pointed out and laughed.

"Ah, kay, just hold still. Very serious," Hiccup suddenly warned me before holding my shoulder. I just made a point to hide my grin, despite how difficult that was at the moment. "'You're all grown up now. And since no chief can ask for a better successor, I've decided—'"

"To make you Chief?" I suggested in a question, my eyes widening in surprise. "That's… amazing!" Before Hiccup could say anything, our dragons started running around and knocked us both over.

"Yeah, so… This is what I'm dealing with," he sighed after I helped him back up.

"What'd you tell him?" I couldn't help but ask, already guessing what he did.

Being put under such pressure wasn't necessarily a good thing. I knew how much Stoick was looking forward to making Hiccup Chief. But it was a huge responsibility, and one I had a feeling Hiccup wasn't ready for. I understood what that was like, especially with my role in the Avengers, and SHIELD constantly keeping an eye on the portal.

"I-I didn't. By the time he turned around I was gone," he explained as I picked the map off the ground.

"Well, it is a lot of responsibility," I murmured thoughtfully. "I'd have to work on the map on my own for sure, and someone would have to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy, but…" I paused and looked at Hiccup anxiously.

"I-It's not me, Alex," he sighed as he sat back down. "All those speeches and planning, running the village, that's _his_ thing."

"Hiccup, I get that, really. But, you are the Chief's only son. I mean, being Chief… What an honor. I'd be pretty excited," I said after sitting down next to him.

And yet there was another part of me that understood why Hiccup was so reluctant to take his father's place as Chief.

"It's just… You already know your place on Berk. You already know who you are. But me? I'm still looking. I know, I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother. So… What does that make me?"

I only looked down at the ground at that, having little idea of what that meant. True, I knew where my place was in the world, but I really didn't know who I was. With so much going on in my life, there was just too much confusion to figure out who I really was.

"What you're looking for, isn't out there, Hiccup," I sighed after leaning against his shoulder before placing my hand on his chest. "It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet." I hadn't even noticed the dragon saliva until kissing him on the cheek.

"Maybe," said Hiccup as he started standing up, "but you know, there is something out there."

I glanced up in surprise when he tapped my shoulder. Sure enough there really was something out in the distance. There were two huge rocky peeks with smoke rising between them. A few dead trees lined the forest up ahead, and I realized that something wasn't right.

* * *

 **AN: Ah, the start of a new adventure... I've been waiting for this one, especially with the Avengers involved. I'm really looking forward to seeing how readers react :)**

 **Scout107 - XD Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of response, but I could see it happening :P As for whether or not Stoick lives, I'm not sure. It depends on how the future plot holds, especially since the Avengers may or may not play a major role in it.**

 **Sil - Thanks, and yeah, I am too ^^ I feel like they'd get along really well, since Astrid sort of looks out for Hiccup and Jacob looks out for Alex. And, seeing how so many people seem to enjoy seeing them together, I might or might not add that plot twist :)**

 **monsterjamvadim - Sorry, hon, not gonna happen. I only write OC/Main Character or so on. If you have a problem with that, no one is forcing you to read.**

 **Wild Cat 214 - ROTFL I honestly didn't even realize that. His last name was mentioned in the beginning of the story XD As for foreshadowing, no need to worry. Nothing serious will happen... yet :P**

 **xX69759Xx - Welcome back! I'm glad to hear from an old friend :) And nope, it's not a sequel. It's kind of actually a stand-alone story, sorry for the confusion.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thank you!**


	54. Dragon Trappers

**Chapter Fifty Four**

"This wasn't caused by a normal forest fire," I stated as we flew through the barren trees. Most of the ground we passed was covered in ash, and half of the trees looked as if they'd been burned to little more than twigs. In the distance, we could see that part of the forest was still burning.

The scent of smoke was almost overpowering as we flew across the fjord. I wasn't used to it, despite having lived with dragons and the people of Berk for the last three years. Snowfire flew alongside Toothless, keeping at a steady pace to avoid the detection of anyone who was still around. Though, a large white dragon like Snowfire would make an obvious target, now that I thought about it.

Finally, we'd reached the edge of the fjord, and were greeted with something that made both our eyes widen in amazement.

A huge structure, with spikes and twisting spirals, made of ice, was sticking out of the ocean. This was like nothing we had ever seen before, and that was saying something.

"My God," I breathed out after finally finding something to say. Hiccup gave me an uneasy look, and I suddenly understood his concern. This wasn't just put here naturally. Something had created this icy fortress, and I suspected it wasn't human.

' _This was not created by my kind_ ,' Snowfire said as if she'd read my thoughts.

"Stay close," Hiccup warned us as we circled around the structure. It didn't take us long to find what looked like a fort that was destroyed by the ice. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, realizing that these must have been dragon trappers who were unlucky enough to come across whatever attacked them. "What happened here?" he asked warily.

"Whatever it was, it had to be something huge," I replied, noting a gigantic footprint in the mud. "Snowfire said that this couldn't be done by a dragon of her species."

Apparently, Toothless didn't seem to like whatever had made the structure, either, as he let out a warning growl.

"Alright, easy bud," Hiccup soothed him.

' _I do not like what I see_ ,' Snowfire growled with unease.

Just as she said that, something whistled past us. Down below a group of people on a Viking ship had spotted us. One man had pointed towards us before shouting something. They were too far away to hear, but I knew already what was happening before they could attack.

Snowfire rolled to the side, but the bola on the net managed to wrap itself around her tail fin. She let out a roar of fury as she was downed, and of course I had to slip off at the last minute. Luckily Toothless had flown just in time to catch me.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked. The leader of the group had no idea who he was dealing with. The air suddenly got colder than it was before, and Snowfire bellowed furiously at the group of Vikings charging at her.

"I don't know, but they aren't going to get away with hurting her," I snapped. Snowfire had already swatted away a couple of men who dared get too close to her scythe-like tail. The man who'd pointed to us earlier laughed when he saw Toothless flying towards the ship, with Hiccup yelling at them to stop. "Let. Her. Go!"

Before the men could make sense of what was happening, I threw a piece of wood at the nearest trapper getting a little too close to Snowfire for comfort. The impact wasn't strong enough to knock him out, but it sent enough of a signal to stop his advance. I didn't want to use my powers here, not with so many people around to spread the word. It was obvious as soon as we landed that the men on this ship weren't Vikings. They were pirates.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. Suddenly, Snowfire let out another roar and lifted her head, tossing a few other pirates into the ocean in the process. Once the path was cleared, she joined me and glared at anyone who dared get any closer.

' _I would not attack again, unless you foolish humans do not wish to live and see another day_ ,' she snarled venomously.

The leader of the pirates only smirked and stepped forward, eying both dragons dangerously. He had jet-black hair and bright brown eyes, and looked to be in his later twenties. What drew my attention though were the twin swords on either side of his waste, still in their sheathes.

"Back again are we?" he asked, then noticed exactly what Snowfire was before glancing at Toothless. "Soil my breeches, a Night Fury and a White Terror. I thought these dragons were all gone for good! Looks like our luck's taken a turn for the better lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his army." Snowfire snarled again at the name, causing the other pirates to step back out of fear.

"Dragon army?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Hiccup tried reasoning with them.

"Yeah, so why don't you let us go before I decide to let Snowfire do what she pleases," I put in, my voice dangerously low as I glowered at him.

"Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!" the pirate retorted, gesturing to the ice structure behind them.

"What are you… What are you talking about?" I demanded, mostly because I knew we weren't the ones behind this. Unless Snowfire was going out without my noticing, which was highly unlikely.

"You think we did this?" Hiccup asked in equal disbelief.

"Ha! Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without having do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking around rescuing them," replied the pirate.

"What do-gooder—" Hiccup paused when he realized what the man just said. My eyes widened in surprise as Hiccup glanced at me. "Wait, there are other Dragon Riders out there?" he asked.

"You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me," the pirate said before walking towards us. "You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but I still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this to Drago Bludvist?"

"Drago What-vist?" Hiccup asked, sounding even more confused than before. All I could do was watch them carefully. The man was still glaring at Snowfire as she let out another warning growl, one that would send anyone else running. "Does anything you say make sense?"

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow," one of the pirates explained.

"And Drago don't take well to excuses," another pirate added.

"This is what he gave me the last time I came up empty handed," the leader said as he pulled down his shirt. Just above his neck there was a brand mark on his skin, making me wince. It looked like a dragon's skull that had a sword going through it. "He promised to be far less understanding in the future."

"All right, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon…" Hiccup paused and looked at me uneasily. I just nodded before glancing at Snowfire. She may be able to breathe ice, but she was also able to breathe fire as well. That complicated things here. "Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just let us go, strange hostile person whom we've never met."

"Oh, where are my manners?" asked the pirate leader as he gave us a mocking bow. "I am Eret, son of Eret." He then pulled one of his swords out of its sheathe and pointed it at us. "Finest dragon trapper alive, after all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury and White Terror."

"Well, with that being said, this is Snowfire," I gestured to Snowfire, who growled in response. "And she doesn't like sharp, pointy objects."

"And this is Toothless," Hiccup added when Toothless let out an irritated growl. "He says we're leaving. Now!" Eret only laughed in response.

"They all say that. Rush 'em lads!" The pirates had started charging at us, but Toothless fired a plasma blast at the ice structure behind them. The blast managed to knock a few chunks of ice off, blocking their path to us. Snowfire flapped her wings furiously at the nearest pirates, sending them flying into the ocean when they were still running.

Some of the pirates managed to get past the ice and charged after us. Snowfire grabbed one pirate with her teeth and threw him off the ship, sending a warning growl to the others making their way towards us. Another had tried sneaking up from behind, but I kicked him in the chest with my foot, knocking him over in an instant.

Hiccup turned Inferno on, creating a fire-like sword that stopped a few pirates in their tracks. But their confusion only lasted for a few seconds before they attacked again. Snowfire suddenly swung her tail once again into the group of pirates, knocking them off their feet in the process.

"Let's go," I said as I hopped into her saddle. Staying here would only make things worse. Another pirate was running towards me, but I swatted them in the face with the plank of wood I'd been holding. Hiccup did the same just as Eret had recovered from the attack, only to watch us disappear in the distance.

"You will never hold on to those dragons!" Eret shouted. "You hear me? Drago is coming for them all!" Arrows were sent in our direction as Toothless and Snowfire easily dodged them. Once we were far enough away, I let out a sigh of relief.

Yet, my heart was racing with dread as Eret's words hung over me. What sort of human could control dragons? And was it possible that same human could control me, if I decided to change? The thought had never occurred to me that someone was capable of doing just that.

"That was bad," Hiccup muttered as we flew back towards Berk.

' _Those humans can stuff themselves with ice_ ,' Snowfire huffed angrily. I patted her on the neck, still feeling wary about what just happened.

"We need to warn your dad about this," I said while biting my lower lip. It was a habit I did when I got nervous. Snowfire had pointed it out a few times, much to my annoyance.

"Yeah, because he doesn't have enough to worry about." I looked at Hiccup warily, already knowing where this would head. Something told me that things weren't going to get any better.

…

We got back later that afternoon, flying past Gothi's place and towards the village plaza. Gothi had really become the keeper of Terrible Terrors, enjoying their company from time-to-time. She even watched the Terrible Terrors that Hiccup and the others had trained to deliver Airmail when they didn't have the time.

I spotted the other Viking teens flying around nearby, whooping with laughter when they scared off a group of Terrible Terrors. I wasn't surprised to see Jacob among them, flying with Sniper, his Monstrous Nightmare. Down below Gobber was working with a Hideous Zippleback with blue and yellow scales. After becoming the dragon dentist, he was kept busy working with any dragon that needed his help.

Toothless let out a roar as he landed on the plaza, with Snowfire landed right next to him. The crowd cheered as soon as they saw Hiccup, and Stoick rushed outside to greet him with a big smile on his face.

"Ah-ha-ha, there he is! The pride of Berk!" Stoick yelled proudly.

"Look who's finally decided to show up for work," said Gobber, looking up at Hiccup for a brief moment.

"Hey uh, dad, can we have a word?" Hiccup asked, rushing over to Stoick.

"Something you're itching to tell me, son?" Stoick asked, placing an arm around his shoulder.

I had to laugh at the sight. Though it did annoy me slightly that Stoick was ignoring Hiccup, again, this wasn't anything new. The look Hiccup gave me was priceless. I followed them into the forge as Stoick put on a work apron, something I never expected to see on him.

"Ah, not quite the itch you're probably thinking of, but yes," Hiccup replied awkwardly.

"Ah, good man!" Stoick said, tossing him an apron. "Now, lesson one; a chief's duty is to his people. So…" Stoick paused and looked at one of the wood pieces with a number carved into it. "Forty-one!"

"Wha— Could we please talk about this in private?" Hiccup asked. And as usual Stoick ignored him.

"Forty—"

"That's me! That's me! I'm next to you. I was ahead o' you," replied one villager.

"'scuse me, I've been here all day!" the villager said as he pushed his way towards the front. "Okay, okay. I want two of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big storage compartments."

"Absolutely! You got it sir!" Stoick said cheerfully.

"Ah, dad, this is a little more important than building saddles," Hiccup insisted.

"Ah. Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people," Stoick replied, ignoring Hiccup once again before patting him on the shoulder.

All I could do was lean against a table and watch. Frankly, I had no say in the matter. Besides, Hiccup could easily handle himself when it came to his father.

"Dad!"

"Oh, excuse me Grump," Stoick apologized after hopping over Grump, Gobber's helping hand dragon.

Grump was a Hotburple. They had a large head that made up most of their body, and a club-like tail that was similar to the Gronckle. In fact, Grump was a distant relative to the Gronckle, just like Snowfire was a distant relative to Night Furies. At the moment Grump was sleeping right next to the burner that kept the forge running.

"Ah Grump, you let the forge die! Light it again!" Gobber yelled. Grump opened his eyes and pointed lazily at the forge in front of him. Again I had to laugh when the area around Grump lit on fire from his lava blast. Gobber groaned in annoyance as I pulled the chain next to me and put the fire out. "Thanks Alex," Gobber muttered to me before turning to Grump. "That's it Grump. You're going up for adoption!"

"He doesn't mean it," I said after patting Grump on the head.

"Go on, have a way." Stoick was gesturing to a tool kit by the time I caught up with them. I hadn't missed the fact that the other teens had joined us either.

"Yeah, but seriously. I really need to tell you about this new land we came across," Hiccup kept insisting.

"Another one?" Gobber asked as he pulled his hammer out of his prosthetic. He came up with a tool that rotates to whatever tool he needed for his prosthetic arm. It actually was a brilliant idea.

"Any new dragons?" Fishlegs asked in excitement.

"We didn't stick around long enough to find out," Hiccup explained. "These folks weren't particularly friendly."

"Oh, really?" Gobber didn't really sound surprised. "Your Night Fury and White Terror didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?"

"No, no, this was different," Hiccup told him. "They weren't your standard run of the mill who-has I've come to enjoy." Hiccup paused to adjust the saddle form after giving it shape. "These guys were trappers… Dragon trappers."

"You should've seen the fort, all blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice," I added. "It was… weird."

"I've never seen anything like it," Hiccup said with a nod.

"They also mentioned an ice-spitting dragon and another Dragon Rider," I put in. "I know for a fact that the ice was too big for something that Snowfire could create."

I glanced out the window to where she was waiting patiently for me. There was no way she could have done all of that.

"A-And worst of all, they thought we did it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Ya know, you two are going to get yourselves in serious trouble one of these days, especially when that team of yers gets involved every now and then," Gobber said while using his prosthetic brush to come his mustache. "Not everyone appreciates this way of life."

I couldn't help but wince at the mention of the 'team'. By 'team', Gobber was referring to the Avengers. Every now and then, one or two of them would stop by to pay a visit and see how thing were going. I suspected it was more along the lines of checking to see if I'd changed my mind. Luckily, Thor had yet to visit them, which was a bit of a relief for me.

"Gobber's right," Stoick agreed with his right-hand man as he pulled off a piece of leather from the saddle and placed it on Gobber's table. "Best we keep to our own. Besides, we'll have more important uses for your time." Stoick then turned on the saw blade and rubbed his hands excitedly. "Once we make the big announcement."

Hiccup sighed in frustration and pulled the lever that powered the saw blade.

"Dad, they are building a dragon army, or-or at least the guy they're working for is," he said with a look of determination. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hiccup in surprise and worry. "Ah, Drago Bloody-fist or something…" Hiccup paused as he tried to remember the name.

Stoick's eyes widened and he locked eyes with Gobber, who gave the faintest nods. Both men didn't look too thrilled.

"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to steal my dragon!" Tuffnut shouted, punching a fist into his hand.

"Or mine!" Ruffnut added.

"Ugh, you're such a moron!" Tuffnut groaned.

"A beautiful moron," said Fishlegs.

I only rolled my eyes at that, having almost forgotten that Fishlegs and Snotlout were still fighting over Ruffnut.

"Yeah," Snotlout agreed dreamily. Ruffnut groaned in disgust. Stoick's expression grew serious as he suddenly grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder.

"Bludvist. Drago Bludvist." My eyes widened when I suddenly remembered the name. Then I noticed something I never expected to see. Fear. Stoick's eyes showed real fear.

"Uh, yeah," Hiccup said. Then Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized what Stoick had said. "Wait, do you know him?" Stoick didn't answer. Instead he glanced at Gobber once more as they stood there in awkward silence.

"We need to move."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to get this posted. Three weeks is really a bit too long of a wait, but I wanted to figure out how the team would get themselves involved with this one :) Plus, I have also been working on the sequel... yep, there will be a sequel :P It's gonna be a multi-crossover, between the Avengers, HTTYD, basically, anything Marvel related, and another fanbase... which I'm not giving away until the bitter end ;)**

 **Eragon Bromsson - That would be epic now, wouldn't it?**

 **Wild Cat 214 - Hehe, you were a poet and you didn't know it ;)**

 **Sil - XD It's all good, you're allowed to. I've been dying for this moment myself, but I wanted to build up to the second movie :)**

 **monsterjamvadim - That in itself would be an epic fight to watch... though I think it would be more fun to see him go toe-to-toe with the Dark Bewilderbeast.**

 **Phoenix373 - :)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **Retrokill - Indeed it does :)**

 **xX69759Xx - No problem! And that's okay, I'm just glad to hear from you again :) You don't have to review every chapter, but I'm always happy to see them when they show up in my inbox.**


	55. The Tale of Drago Bludvist

**Chapter Fifty Five**

It wasn't long before we found ourselves running after Stoick and the rest of the Vikings as they heeded his warning. The fact that mentioning Drago Bludvist had driven Stoick to this told me there was more going on than even we understood. What bothered me was the fact that Stoick had ordered all of the dragons to be grounded, after everything Eret had said about a dragon army, it suddenly made sense as to why he had given that order.

I never saw real fear in Stoick's eyes when someone mentioned the name of another. That alone should have caused red flags of alarm to appear in the back of my mind. But, curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know who Drago Bludvist was, and why his name struck fear into even the toughest Vikings.

"Ground all dragons!" Stoick ordered as we finally reached the stables. The stables themselves had finally been finished after a year of construction. They were located on the cliff of the island, leading for easy access for dragons and their Riders.

"What? Why?" Jacob asked as he ran after us, Sniper, Snowfire and Toothless close behind. Honestly, I'd almost forgotten he was with us until he spoke up. Snowfire let out an irritated growl at the thought of being locked up, and I couldn't really blame her.

' _No human will keep me caged_ ,' she snapped angrily. I had to keep one arm wrapped around her to stop her from charging. Stoick just glared back, not backing down from her cold glare.

"Seal all the gates, lower the wall doors!" Stoick kept shouting orders as the villagers did as they were told, flocks of dragons flying in and reaching their sleeping normal areas.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! What's happening?" Hiccup asked in exasperation.

"Come on, you heard the man! Lock it down!" Gobber called to a group of Vikings. They guided their dragons into their pens before closing the doors.

"No dragon sets foot or leaves this island, until I give the word," Stoick said to all of us. Hiccup and I only exchanged looks of confusion. What the hell was going on? Why were dragons not allowed to leave all of a sudden? Something was definitely not adding up.

"Look, can you please tell us who Drago Bludvist is?" I asked after taking a deep breath. "Because something tells me he's no ordinary madman causing trouble in far-off lands." Stoick let out a sigh of frustration before looking down at the two of us. I only crossed my arms and looked back defiantly. While I had a deep respect for Stoick, this was something we _all_ needed to hear.

"Because, Drago Bludvist is a madman," he explained after realizing I wasn't backing down. "Without any conscious or mercy, and if he's built a dragon army… god's help us all. Get them into the pens, quickly!" he added to a couple of stray dragons outside their pens.

"Let's ride back there. We can follow those Trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him," Hiccup tried reasoning with his father.

Which was something I knew would never happen, at this point. If there's one thing I've learned about Hiccup and Stoick, once their minds had been made up, it was almost impossible to change them. Of course, with Stoick, it took him who knew how long just to realize that dragons weren't a threat.

"No, we fortify the island and contact our allies," Stoick retorted, then looked at me. "Alex, do you think you can call that team of yours?"

I looked down at my iPod before sending the much-needed signal back to Avenger's Tower. The good thing about having a rigged iPod was, I could send the signal from just about anywhere to the Tower. Once they received that signal, that usually rose a few red flags.

"Already done, sir," I replied with a sheepish smirk.

"Dad, it's our duty to keep the peace!" Hiccup snapped, trying to get his father's attention once again.

"Peace is over," Stoick told him, then shook his head and sighed. "I must prepare you for war."

War… it was such an ugly word, and something that I really hated thinking about. When I thought about it, I realized that truthfully, I had no say in the matter. True, Hiccup and I were dating, and I already pretty much lived here, but that didn't necessarily mean I had a say in what went on around here.

"War?" Hiccup repeated, looking equally as stunned as me. "Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't just stick around and wait for him to get here! Let's go find him and change his mind!"

"You know, as crazy as that sounds, it just might work," Jacob muttered under his breath, having stuck around with the rest of the Riders for the most part.

"Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup," Stoick said. "Berk is what you need to worry about. A Chief protects his own."

And yet, Hiccup managed to change Stoick's mind about dragons. And the people from our world. Heck, we were even able to convince him that, despite his earlier misgivings, the Avengers weren't entirely a bad thing to have around for protection. With that thought in mind, I made a run for it to Snowfire, and Hiccup seemed to have the same thought in mind.

"Wait, don't!" Astrid tried stopping us, but it was too late. Snowfire had already taken off.

"I have to," Hiccup told her. I flinched at the sound of Stoick's yell, knowing full well we would never hear the end of this. Snowfire narrowly missed getting stuck under the hanger door as she folded her wings and flew through the narrow opening, with Toothless close behind her.

' _As long as I am not caged, then I am more than pleased to be out of there_ ,' Snowfire hummed once we were outside. I couldn't agree more with her. I hated seeing her locked up in some cage, especially given our history with SHIELD.

"Once we get to the Trappers, what are we going to say?" I asked once Toothless had caught up with Snowfire.

"I'm going to show him that dragons can be trusted," Hiccup replied.

Fortunately, it wasn't all that difficult to track them. We just followed our traces from where the icy fortress was. From there, the Trappers hadn't really gotten much further in their journey. Sure enough, Hiccup's theory was right, as a familiar looking ship soon came into view.

Eret had already spotted us from a distance, and his crew immediately began firing nets and bolas in our direction. Snowfire and Toothless dodged each blow with ease. My eyes narrowed as I recalled the training Natasha had given me. If it came down to a fight, Eret and his men were in for a nasty surprise.

Once Hiccup had Toothless land on the ship, Snowfire soon followed, growling with unease at the thought of facing these men again.

' _I do not like this plan_.' I only kept an arm wrapped around her as she glared at Eret, who seemed to glare back with as much confidence as he could muster.

"And here I was worried we might turn up empty handed," said Eret with the slightest chuckles. He grabbed his sword and pointed it in our directions.

"Nope, it's your lucky day; we give up," Hiccup replied, suddenly putting his hands in the air.

' _What are you doing_?' Snowfire asked in disbelief. Eret looked just as surprised as we climbed out of our saddles. I really hoped this was all part of Hiccup's plan, because otherwise, this wasn't going to end well.

"That's one Night Fury, and one White Terror, and two of the finest Dragon Riders west of Luck Tuck," Hiccup told them once the pirates lowered their swords in confusion. He threw a net over me as I dropped my defensive posture, causing even more confusion. "That'll make the boss happy, right?" he asked while guiding me towards the brig. "Excuse us."

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" I whispered as we entered the brig. Toothless was about to follow us, but Hiccup stopped him.

"Ah, Toothless, stay," Hiccup said as he closed the door. "The dragons really don't care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hand out with you. They won't be any trouble."

The pirates ignored his warning and raised their weapons, at both Toothless and Snowfire. Both dragons let out intimidating growls that sent the men back a few paces.

"Unless you do that." By now I had already guessed what Hiccup was planning. "You know, wooden boat, big endless ocean. H-How good is your swimming?"

"Not good," one of the pirates admitted, lowering his weapon.

' _This plan of yours had better work_ ,' Snowfire grumbled as Hiccup closed the door.

I nodded in agreement but didn't bother saying anything. Suddenly, Hiccup stuck _Inferno_ between the bars and ignited it. He then stuck his head out of the door as he wedged it open.

"Oops, almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners," he pointed out, handing _Inferno_ to one of the pirates.

"How exactly is this a plan?" I asked in a whisper.

Though I already had an idea as to where this was going. With that Zippleback gas and Monstrous Nightmare saliva igniting the flame, a dragon could easily be swayed by it. Just another thing that Hiccup had learned in a short year.

The pirate eyed the weapon curiously as he tried to figure out how to make it work.

"Just what every dragon trapper needs; one end coats the blade with Monstrous Nightmare saliva, and the other sprays out Zippleback gas," Hiccup explained as the pirate flicked the switch on the blade to release gas. "All it takes is a spark and…"

Hiccup quickly ducked as the pirate's friend hit the button. A huge explosion shook the entire ship, covering the deck with smoke. The two pirates stood there in shock, probably amazed to still be alive, but their clothing was now scorched. Snowfire only rolled her eyes and puffed out smoke at one of the pirates standing nearby.

"Yep, that just about did it," I said with a sheepish smirk, trying not to laugh as Toothless played with one of the sparks.

"Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest of dragons can be trained, right bud?" Hiccup asked as Toothless warbled in agreement.

"Everyone that is, except for Snowfire," I suddenly added. I gave her one look and she rolled her eyes once again, but she understood the message.

Eret scowled and threw Inferno off the ship, but Snowfire took off and chased after it.

"What are you playing at?" Eret demanded. Snowfire dropped _Inferno_ at his feet, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No game, we just want to meet Drago," Hiccup insisted as Eret threw _Inferno_ again. And again Snowfire chased after it, growling in annoyance.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to change his mind about dragons," Hiccup replied. We? I had a feeling this Drago guy wasn't exactly in a listening mood.

Eret and the other pirates just laughed, having obviously thought the same thing. But Eret stopped as soon as Snowfire dropped _Inferno_ and ran over to the brig, folding her wings protectively as he glared.

"He can be really persuasive," I added helpfully, poking my head out of the brig.

"Once you've earned his loyalty, there's nothing a dragon won't do for you," Hiccup said while rubbing Toothless' head. Eret only snorted in response.

"You won't be changing any minds around here," he snapped.

' _Would you rather I bite your head off_?' Snowfire suggested in a low growl. But she made sure that Eret and the others didn't hear. I smirked and patted her on the shoulder as she nuzzled me affectionately.

"I can change yours, right here, right now," Hiccup told them as he placed his foot on the lever that controlled Toothless' tail. He then got himself out of the brig and gestured to Toothless. "Ah, may I?"

Eret didn't have a chance to answer, because a Monstrous Nightmare swooped in from nowhere and snatched Hiccup by the arms. I held back a sigh of frustration as I recognized the other Dragon Riders. The boat swayed from side to side as Hookfang flew further up, with Toothless trying to jump after his rider.

"Wonderful timing, as always," I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, their timing was impeccable, and so was the timing of some of the Avengers, as well. To my surprise, and disbelief, I saw that they had already acclimated with the Riders, consisting of Steve, Natasha and Clint.

"Dragon Riders!" Eret shouted as his men fired nets at them. Snowfire only swatted her tail at Eret, knocking him off his feet. "What?" he demanded before getting up and running to one of the net launchers.

"Something tells me Stoick isn't going to be happy." Snowfire pressed her chin against my shoulder and hummed in agreement.

' _Some minds cannot be changed_ ,' she reminded me. I watched the scene unfold before me as Eret fired a net at Barf and Belch. Ruffnut had her arms wide open as the net wrapped itself around them.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" I asked in a whisper. Snowfire looked just as confused until Hiccup pulled out his flight suit and glided towards Eret's ship. That was when I noticed that Eret had his net launcher aimed at Hiccup.

Without warning I charged after Eret, knocking him to the side while bruising my own shoulder in the process. But by then he had already launched the net. Luckily Hiccup was able to dodge it as he pulled out his dagger and dragged it along the sail to slide down to the deck.

"Ah, what are you guys doing here?" he demanded once he'd landed.

"We're here to rescue you," Gobber replied as Grump flew down on the deck with a thud.

"Yeah, because you clearly needed it," Clint scoffed as he climbed off of Grump.

I don't know what was funnier. The fact that he got along with Gobber, or the fact that he had flown on the back of a Hotburple.

"Uh, we don't need rescuing," I reassured him.

' _We were doing perfectly fine without you_ ,' Snowfire added in a huff.

"Oh yes, I can see that," Gobber said with a smirk.

"Enough!" Stoick's booming voice sounded from ahead as Skullcrusher came landing on the ship.

Skullcrusher had replaced Thornado when he had to release his Thunderdrum in order to take care of three babies that had lost their mother. And Skullcrusher was a new dragon known as the appropriately named Rumblethorn. He looked like a cross between a rhinoceros and a scarab beetle, with green scales mixing into brown and a club-like tail.

Stoick jumped off of Skullcrusher and walked over to us with an angry scowl on his face. Although I'll admit he's always looked like that. Somehow this seemed different though. I tried to keep calm as Stoick glared down at us.

"Well didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh?" Eret said, introducing himself like nothing was wrong. "I'm Eret, son of—"

He never got to finish his statement, because Stoick shoved him to the side. He was pulled back by Gobber, who banged his club prosthetic on his head. Eret fell, face first to the deck, but when he tried getting up, Grump just rested his head on him.

"Ah man, you should seriously see the look on your face," Clint laughed, earning a glare from Natasha, who flew with Astrid and Stormfly. Somehow, it didn't surprise me that those two got along so well.

"Get this thing off me," Eret choked out.

"Anyone else?" Gobber asked, and the other pirates looked at one another reluctantly. They didn't seem all too eager to rush over and rescue Eret. "Hm, that's what I figured."

"You two, saddle, now. We're going home," Stoick said after pointing at the two of us.

I winced after realizing that this was definitely not going to end well. And judging from the looks Steve, Clint and Natasha were giving me, I was going to get an earful when this was over. Getting involved with other-world politics and such wasn't part of being an Avenger.

"No," Hiccup replied firmly.

"Of all the irresponsible—"

"Look, I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war!" Hiccup snapped. "How is that irresponsible?"

"Because war is what he wants, son!" Stoick yelled back.

Stoick sighed when he saw that neither of us were going to give up. After what Snowfire had done for me, I would do anything to keep the dragons safe. Even if it meant risking my own life.

"Years ago, before you were born, there was a great gathering of chieftains on Berk to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land. He was covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon scales. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people. Devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he and he alone could control the dragons, and that he alone could keep us safe if we chose to bow down and follow him."

The other Dragon Riders other than Astrid laughed. Her expression suddenly turned serious when she realized how much danger they were in.

"Stupid," sighed Ruffnut after wiping away a tear.

"Ah, good one," Tuffnut agreed with her.

"Aye, we laughed too, until he wrapped his cloak around himself and cried, 'Than see how well you do without me!'. The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it armored dragons descended from it, burning it to the ground. I… I was the only one to escape."

We all fell silent at that. The thought of having armored dragons made me shudder. I couldn't imagine what that must be like for them. And then to be forced into destroying an entire village like that. If Drago was as bad as Stoick claimed, then maybe the jerk needed his ass handed to him a few times.

"Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with, Hiccup," Stoick told his son.

"Maybe," Hiccup began while walking over to Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

"I'm going to try." Hiccup gave me one pleading look, and I nodded in understanding before climbing into Snowfire's saddle. "This is what I'm good at. And if I can change your mind, then maybe I can change his."

Snowfire had already taken off before Stoick could stop us. The ship had swayed from side to side once she took off, leaving everyone in awkward silence as Toothless followed soon after.

* * *

 **AN: Faster update this week! :) So, the next update might take more than a couple of weeks to get posted, for multiple reasons. One of them being, I wanna make sure that both the Avengers and Riders get an equal amount of time in the story (Well, those who have made an appearance already, at least), which means working them in a way that won't interfere with the second movie too much. Also, I have admittedly been working on the sequel as well XD And needless to say, it's gonna be a fun ride, literally :P I also apologize for the repetitive titles that might show up... I didn't know what else to title this chapter D:  
**

 **Wild Cat 214 - Well, you'll just have to wait and find out what happens to everyone :P I'm not giving away spoilers. As for guessing what the fanbase will be, you can check out my profile, because I already have the title worked out, and it falls along the lines of my favorite movies list ;)**

 **Sil - Haha, that would be fun to watch. I could just see the looks on everyone's faces, too. Would be hilarious to watch XD**

 **monsterjamvadim - You know, now that I think about it, they haven't met the Hulk yet... I'm gonna need to change that D:**

 **dragologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **xX69759Xx - You didn't have to do that :P And no, you won't have to rewatch every movie... I'm not planning on including the other Phase 2 or Phase 3 movies... unless something happens otherwise, but it may provide some interesting insight with how she adjusts to the fall of SHIELD, and the Winter Soldier.**


	56. Shocking Twist

**Chapter Fifty Six**

The late afternoon sun turned the clouds around us an eerie orange, almost making them look as if they were ablaze with a fiery glow. Snowfire flew lazily alongside Toothless as he did the same. The two were almost evenly matched when it came to speed, though Toothless still struggled to keep up with Snowfire, at times. The evening flight would have been peaceful, had Hiccup not randomly shouted in frustration. Though, I couldn't really blame him for it.

My mind was still spinning with unease as I thought of what Stoick had said about Drago Bludvist. He had said that Drago could control the dragons. I was worried for Snowfire and Toothless' sake, and, as selfish as it sounded, my own. What if Drago could control me? I could turn into a dragon, after all.

' _Speak your mind, hatchling_ ,' Snowfire hummed as Toothless warbled his concern. Dragons were always able to sense when their Rider was feeling uneasy. I began to realize that shortly after meeting Snowfire for the first time.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he muttered crossly.

Snowfire only rolled her eyes at that, and it was enough for me to bite the bottom of my lips uneasily. I understood where Hiccup was getting at with not talking about it. Heck, there were still more than enough secrets I'd been keeping from my own mother, and Hiccup, that I'd rather they not find out.

"Hiccup, and I really can't believe I'm saying this, but you really should talk about it," I sighed, shaking my head as I wondered just how long he would use the same excuse on me when something was on my mind. Oh, he'd asked plenty of times, but, I'd never admitted the truth.

"It's just that, we should be able to change Drago's mind," Hiccup explained, giving me an odd look as he sat up in the saddle. "I just wish that dad would see that we _could_ change his mind."

Silence followed. I wasn't sure what to say to that as Toothless looked down while Snowfire flew a little lower than him. While Hiccup made a good point at trying to change Drago's mind, I wondered if what Stoick had said about him was true. Drago could control dragons. And, as much as I hated to admit it, Stoick was right about one thing: Some minds just couldn't be changed.

What scared me was the fact that Drago could control dragons. If what Stoick had said was true, then there was a very high possibility he could control me. A shudder ran through me at the thought. Until now, I didn't think of the consequences of what would happen if another Alpha tried controlling me as a dragon.

"If Drago can control dragons like your father said, than we need to be careful," I pointed out thoughtfully, hoping to keep my own fear out of my voice, "I think I'd rather die then let someone control our dragons." Hiccup looked at me in surprise before Toothless let out a warble in concern.

"Don't worry, bud, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," Hiccup reassured him.

I laid back in Snowfire's saddle as my own thoughts swam with unease. With the Avengers involved, the possibilities of this outcome were endless. I highly doubted Drago would take kindly to meeting people from another world. Especially when the Avengers would already be on high-alert due to whatever Stoick had told them.

My mind was so conflicted on what to do that I hadn't noticed both Snowfire and Toothless looking around warily. Snowfire suddenly let out a warning growl just as Toothless had.

' _Something is not right_ ,' she warned me. Finally, I sat up and looked around in alarm. It wasn't until I looked down that I saw what Snowfire and Toothless were growling at.

"Uh, Hiccup," I began uneasily, catching his attention. Something big was under those clouds. I could just make out the shadowy figure, and I suspected it was not a quinjet or whoever Hiccup suspected it was.

"Oh, come on dad, really?" Hiccup groaned and sat up straighter. My eyes widened in panic as the larger shape suddenly emerged from the clouds.

"Hiccup, something tells me that's not your father," I breathed.

And, sure enough, I was right. In front of us stood, or floated, a man with a mask. He was wearing some kind of armor that only added to the eerie feeling that sent shivers of unease through me. In one hand, he held a staff that looked as if it was made out of the bones of dragons, and a shield in the other. The strangest thing was that he seemed to float there. For a moment, the figure just watched us until disappearing under the sea of clouds.

"Okay, no sudden moves," Hiccup said with equal unease.

' _Leave us alone, human demon_!' Snowfire snarled with so much venom in her voice that it was enough to make me flinch as a dragon close to her size erupted from the clouds.

My heart was racing with dread as I realized that the figure had been standing on the back of the dragon. The dragon's head looked almost like an owl's head, but what really stood out were the four wings and wide tail-fin. I hardly noticed that the air around us had suddenly gotten colder.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Hiccup cried out as Toothless glared at the figure.

The dragon was having some kind of staring contest with Toothless as he and Snowfire hovered there. I hadn't missed the fact that said figure was looking between me and Hiccup. It was impossible to imagine what the figure was planning with the mask covering their face. It wasn't until feeling a pair of talons grip my shoulders that I panicked.

Without a second thought, I changed into the form of a Night Fury and threw the attacker off. My eyes scanned for Toothless and Snowfire, but a swarm of dragons were circling the ocean down below. The figure standing on the bigger dragon looked on in stunned amazement as I fought back with just as much ferocity as Toothless would have, had he not lost his Rider. A second, stronger pair of talons suddenly grabbed hold of me as I was still struggling, and I let out a yelp of surprise as I suddenly changed back.

"Let me go! I can't leave her!" I shouted as the dragon continued flying on.

"Alex, are you alright?" Hiccup called as the dragon finally caught up with the dragon carrying him.

"Never better," I griped as I struggled to free myself.

It was getting colder. I hadn't realized until the dragons flew further ahead that ice stacks began stretching as far as I could see. There wasn't a single blade of grass growing around here, and it was suddenly another reminder of just how different the environment of this area was compared to Berk.

"Hey, you left my dragon back there! He can't fly on his own, he'll drown!" Hiccup called as he too tried to free himself in vein.

The mysterious figure didn't bother responding. I could feel the figure's gaze boring into me as their dragon moved further ahead, and shuddered to think of what they would say, if they could speak at all, when they reached their destination.

"At least tell us where you're taking us!" I shouted over the roaring wind.

We had already passed by a couple of glaciers when something familiar loomed ahead. My eyes widened in shock as the same ice structure we saw earlier came into view. What made _this_ particular ice structure different, though, was that it seemed to tower above us like an imposing fortress.

Finally, the dragons had taken us into a passage in the mountain that opened up into a large cave. Once we were dropped to the floor, I realized that we were surrounded by dragons of all types and sizes. A few of them were growling in annoyance, but some of them had already tried approaching me as I held my hand out defensively.

"We have to get back to our dragons!" Hiccup insisted.

"Easy," I muttered to the nearest dragon.

Hiccup had already pulled out _Inferno_ just in case they tried to attack. A few dragons were still advancing towards us, and Hiccup switched the canister on Inferno to place a new batch of Monstrous Nightmare gas inside it. Once that was done, he spun around and sprayed Zippleback gas around himself and ignited it, leaving the dragons around us a bit dazed.

Fortunately, that had stopped the dragons from on us, and Hiccup was able to reach out to the nearest dragon as well. One of the dragons had nudged me playfully, but I only brushed it off as my eyes caught the figure watching us.

They'd been hiding in the darkness, their head tilted to one side while watching us work our way around the dragons. Flames appeared at the tips of my fingers as I glared back, but not before nudging Hiccup cautiously.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked as the figure circled around us cautiously. "The dragon thief?" And, the response was awkward silence, "Drago Bludvist?" Again, no response, "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

The figure suddenly raised their staff around, creating a rattling noise with the bones that made the dragons shift uneasily. Then, three dragons came flying in, one carrying Toothless while two carried an enraged Snowfire.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried happily as he rushed over to Toothless' side.

Snowfire snapped at the nearest dragon that was too close for her liking as I reached her. She only relaxed for a moment when my hand reached out to her, the tenseness never really leaving as she glared at the figure.

"Snowfire, I'm glad you're okay," I sighed in relief as she pressed her snout comfortingly against me.

' _And I, you_ ,' she responded, keeping her voice oddly gentle.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm really glad to see you too, bud. I'm just glad you're okay," Hiccup sighed as Toothless warbled affectionately.

The mysterious figure suddenly swung their staff in the air once more and slammed the ground, this time. Snowfire swung her tail around me protectively as the dragons opened their mouths and breathed fire, lighting up the cave like torches.

' _Hurt these hatchlings, and I will personally rip your head off_ ,' she snarled venomously as the figure lowered their shield and crawled towards us on all four.

The figure didn't seem to hear, though, and once he raised the palm of his hands towards Snowfire and Toothless, both dragons were knocked out in an instant. It didn't take either of us long to realize that the figure had used Dragon Nip to knock them out.

Then he seemed to study Hiccup closely to get a better look. By now I'd backed up into another dragon, who licked the back of my hand and made me jump. The figure suddenly backed away as if they'd just seen a ghost.

"H-Hiccup?" the figure said hesitantly.

My eyes widened when I realized that the figure was actually a _she_. She removed her helmet and revealed dark auburn hair, almost matching Hiccup's perfectly. The only different was the gray highlights in her hair. But what really caught my attention were her eyes. They were light green, and her skin was pale as if she'd been living in the cave for years.

The more I watched her, the more I realized she looked just like Hiccup. Albeit she looked to be in her forties, but that could easily be explained.

"C-Could it be?" she gasped, sounding stunned. "After all these years? How is that possible?"

"Can you back up for a moment and explain how you know Hiccup's name?" I asked as I made my way over. The other dragons didn't seem to pay attention as I stood beside Hiccup.

"Yeah… S-Should I know you?" Hiccup asked warily.

"No, you were just a babe," the woman admitted guiltily. Then she looked at Hiccup apologetically. "But a mother never forgets." Hiccup's eyes widened in disbelief, while I just stood there with my mouth gaping open. Hiccup looked like he was ready to say something, but she stopped him. "Come, and bring your friend," she said.

I shook my head and tried to push the sudden uneasy thoughts away. I sure hoped she had a better explanation once the initial shock passed.

…

Stoick and Gobber were flying side-by-side, with Romanoff and Barton tagging along on the quinjet. Neither men had felt comfortable around the object, but they didn't object after realizing having a couple of spies along the road, who were skilled at tracking down people, would be handy.

"Boar-headed, just like his mother," Stoick grumbled as they flew through the blinding hailstorm. "She could never stay put either."

"He's twenty, and a Viking, Stoick," Gobber reminded him. "When I think of what you were like at that age well… Now that I think about it, nothing's changed." Gobber frowned as he thought of that.

"You know what he's like," Stoick reminded them. "Not to mention Alex is just as stubborn, if not worse. If they find Drago before we find them…" Stoick paused at the thought, but Gobber didn't seem to get how worried Stoick really was. Neither of them had heard Barton's remark on how stubborn Alex could be, though they could hear him cringing from whatever punch in the arm Romanoff had given him.

"Ah, nothing can hurt them as long as Hiccup's got his Night Fury, and Alex has those powers o' hers," Gobber reminded him in a reassuring way, though Stoick didn't look all that reassured, especially at the mention of Alex's rather unusual abilities. Had the village still been at war with dragons, she would have been burned at the stake for such abilities.

"That's what worries me, Gobber," he snapped. "If Drago can control the dragons like he claims, there's no telling what would happen if he got his hands on Alex."

Gobber frowned as he realized what Stoick was implying. Neither of them had really put much thought into that until now. Alex, if ticked off enough, could make a very dangerous enemy. She was like a miniature version of that Romanoff woman, who could be equally intimidating as Astrid and Alex combined, which said something.

Than Stoick noticed something in the ocean that caught his attention. Skullcrusher flew down towards the object and he reached out with his hand to grab it. He frowned in confusion when Gobber flew down to join him.

"Find them Skullcrusher," Stoick ordered as he put the helmet in front of Skullcrusher's nose.

Skullcrusher gave the helmet a sniff and let out a roar, then changed his direction towards north.

…

Hiccup and I were still following his mother back in the Ice Cave through a tunnel. The tunnel was big enough for Toothless and Snowfire to squeeze through one by one. Snowfire had to keep her wings folded though as she wound her way through them.

"Hold on, just wait a minute!" Hiccup yelled as he struggled to climb over a rock.

"This way!" his mother said, ignoring him just like Stoick had.

"Come back here!" Hiccup shouted.

"Come."

"God, this is getting ridiculous," I muttered crossly.

"You can't just say something like that and than run off!" Hiccup said while climbing over yet another rock. "You're my mother? I mean, what the… do-do you even grasp how insane that sounds?"

"Come quick," said his mother as she turned back to look at us.

"I have questions!" Hiccup shouted as he struggled to climb over the rocks. "Where have you been all this time?" he asked as I helped him up. "What have you been doing?" Toothless and Snowfire managed to climb over the rocks with ease and followed us to the mouth of the cave. "But they said you were dead! Everyone thinks you've been eaten by—"

He stopped the moment we reached the tunnel's exit. My eyes widened in utter disbelief, mostly because what I saw took my breath away.

"Dragons," I whispered.

Hundreds of them. Hundreds of different species flew about or were perched on the mountain rocks. The place itself was surrounded by ice, but it looked like a tropical oasis on the inside. Plants grew around the bottom and moss covered some of the rocks. There were even some waterfalls pouring from above.

"Amazing," was all I could say. Hiccup nodded in agreement. I turned and looked to see Hiccup's mother holding on to a dragon that was hanging down from the ceiling.

"This is where you've been for twenty years," Hiccup breathed after finding the right words.

She only nodded, looking more relieved than anything else.

"You've been rescuing them," I murmured thoughtfully. She nodded again, and once again Hiccup was too stunned for words.

"Unbelievable," he whispered.

"Y-You're not upset?" she asked hesitantly.

"What? No, well, it's a bit much to get my head around to be frank," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not every day you find out that your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady."

Hiccup's mother laughed as she lowered herself to the ground. "At least I'm not boring, right?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose there's that thing," Hiccup said as he began rubbing another dragon's snout.

Snowfire crooned and nudged my shoulder gently. I turned around and wrapped my arm around her, suddenly feeling out of place.

' _The human is strange, but not dangerous_ ,' Snowfire concluded. Hiccup's mother was watching us both curiously as I leaned against Snowfire.

"And… who might you be?" she asked.

"Uh, Alex," I replied with a sheepish smile. "I'm sort of new to Berk."

Hiccup just rolled his eyes as if he'd gotten tired of hearing that line. Which was probably true. I've only been living there for a good three years, but I'd been a regular visitor for four years. Another dragon suddenly swooped down and started nudging me as soon as Snowfire had backed away.

"Interesting," she mused thoughtfully as I looked away and rubbed the dragon's snout self-consciously. It only crooned in contentment, happy for some human contact for a change. "I've never met a human who can _change_ into a dragon, or bond with them so easily."

"It's uh… kind of a long story," I explained with a shrug. "I wasn't exactly born with this ability." As if to prove my point, I opened my hand and allowed a flame to appear at the palm of my hand, and her eyes widened in amazement at the sight. "Only learned about it after meeting Hiccup and Snowfire."

"I imagine that in itself is an interesting story," she eyed me curiously, before glancing at Hiccup as he only grinned sheepishly. Oh, it certainly was an interesting story that one shouldn't share with the mother he'd only just met. Hiccup threw me a knowing look before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, like she said, it's a long story," he said awkwardly, hoping to drop the subject.

"At any rate, life on Berk couldn't be better," I added as the awkward silence only got worse.

His mother had slowly approached Toothless as the Night Fury looked at her curiously.

"C-Can I?" she asked warily. Hiccup just gestured to Toothless as his mother dropped down to her knees and approached him. "Oh he's beautiful!" Toothless immediately seemed to like her as she immediately bonded with him. "Oh, ha! Incredible! He-He might very well be the last of his kind!" Toothless rolled over his back for a belly rub, crooning in contentment as she did just that. "Oh, and look! He's your age, no wonder you two get along so well!" Toothless opened his mouth as she touched his tongue, admiring everything about him. And of course he was loving all the attention. "And retractable teeth! Incredible!"

Then his mother looked at Snowfire, who had wandered over to me again. Snowfire let out an irritable growl before letting her approach her.

"I've only seen pictures of White Terrors," she admitted when Snowfire only let her get so close. "Extremely hostile towards humans, and they only bond with one."

' _And I have already bonded_ ,' Snowfire growled a warning, causing the older woman to stop in her tracks. I had to smirk when I saw the look of amazement in her eyes.

"And you can speak," she whispered in awe. "How did you ever manage…" She stopped as Hiccup let out a sigh and shook his head. Oh, this was going to be awkward. Hiccup had told me the whole story of how he and Toothless had met, and it didn't exactly start off well.

"I uh, found Toothless in the woods," he explained nervously, "He was shot down and wounded, and I found him out in the woods." Toothless only stood up and warbled in agreement.

"And Snowfire found me," I added, patting Snowfire on the shoulder as if to prove a point. Technically, it was the other way around. We'd found each other at the camping grounds, and I wouldn't have changed it any other way.

All at once a solemn look replaced his mother's happy expression. She walked over to a group of dragons that looked like they had recently been rescued.

"This Snafflefang lost it's leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps," she explained while showing us a blue and brown dragon with a stump for one of it's hind legs.

"Looks like it might be swelling a bit," I stated before reaching into my saddle for an ointment jar. One thing I've learned over time is to always keep them handy for moments like this. Dragons healed a lot faster than humans, but that didn't mean they wouldn't feel as much pain.

Hiccup's mom watched warily as I rubbed the ointment on what was once the dragon's foot. He sighed in relief before nuzzling me thankfully. I simply patted him back gently before joining Snowfire nearby.

"And this Raincutter had a wing sliced by razor netting," his mother went on as she showed us another dragon. My eyes widened in horror when I saw a sleek dragon with torn wings. It bowed it's head and revealed some bandages she had already applied to it's wounds.

"And this…" She paused as a color changing dragon, almost like a chameleon changing with it's environment, approached her. I hadn't noticed until now that it's eyes were cloudy white. "Poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare." She patiently held her hand out and waited as the Hobblegrunt gingerly lowered it's head, using it's now sensitive smell. "And then left alone to die," she murmured sympathetically.

"I wish there was a treatment for blindness," I whispered, and Snowfire hummed in agreement.

' _Not all humans are cruel_ ,' she said thoughtfully. ' _But the ones that are deserve to have their throats torn out and fed to the Scauldrons_.' The dragon had suddenly changed it's color, and crooned in satisfaction. I could only assume that meant it was okay.

Deep down I felt unbelievable anger towards the men that tried trapping these dragons. I had made a promise to help dragons when I could. But seeing the dragons here made me realize just how little that promise meant.

"And what of this? Did Drago or one of his trappers do this to him?" she asked, holding up Toothless' tail fin.

Uh-oh. Hiccup and I exchanged uneasy looks as his mother stroked Toothless' back affectionately. The look Hiccup gave me was priceless. I only shook my head and gestured for him to tell the truth. If she really was his mother than she would understand.

"Well," Hiccup sighed after giving in, "the crazy thing is; _I'm_ the one who actually shot him down." Hiccup's mom looked at him in disbelief as she stood up and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, it's… it's okay though! You got me back, right bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even!" I had to laugh when Hiccup cradled Toothless in his hands, shaking him around playfully. To finish his explanation, Hiccup held up his prosthetic leg. "So, peg-leg!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Snowfire chose that moment to trot over to my side and topple me over, then she rested her chin on my stomach as I laughed. Toothless had bounced Hiccup on his back as he rubbed the Night Fury playfully, while his mother watched us both with wide eyes.

"Ehm, so what does your father think of your Night Fury friend?" she asked Hiccup first.

"Ah, he didn't take it all that well," Hiccup admitted.

"And you?" She looked back at me.

"Well, at the time he didn't really know me very well so…" I trailed off as Snowfire let me up and pried me onto her saddle. She hummed in satisfaction as I rubbed her neck thankfully. "Let's just say he wasn't too thrilled with the idea."

"But then, he changed," Hiccup added. "They all did. Pretty soon everyone back at home had dragons of their own."

"We managed to change all of their minds," I said with a smile.

' _And if they didn't, I would have bitten their heads off_ ,' Snowfire retorted. I just rolled my eyes and ignored that comment. She didn't look entirely convinced though.

"If only it were possible," she murmured.

"No, really…" His mother cut him off as she turned away.

"Believe me, I tried as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup," she explained as she looked at her dragon. I'd already realized by now that her dragon was a Stormcutter, a rare and unusual dragon for having four wings. "Some of us… were born different."

Her Stormcutter flew off, and she began to tell us what life was like before she left Berk twenty years ago. I listened intently, wanting to get every detail possible. Considering the fact that I've only been on Berk for five years, I wanted to know more about the island's history.

"Berk was a land of kill or be killed. But I believed, peace was a possibility. It was a very unpopular opinion…" I could imagine why, especially if the dragons were still raiding at the time.

I tried to visualize what life on Berk was like. Hiccup must have gotten his natural talent with dragons from his mother. I could see why the dragons liked her so much. Now I could see houses burning down as dragons attacked the village. Of course it would happen to be late at night, when the Vikings were least prepared.

"Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding your cradle…"

By now I could see how terrified his mother must have felt about that. No parent wanted to find a dragon in their house, especially with a newborn.

"But what I saw… was proof of everything I believed… This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent and gentle creature… whose soul reflected my own." His mother had paused as I tried to picture the dragon that had broken into her house. A baby in a cradle with the roof on fire, and the said dragon watching the protective mother with interest.

"The soul of a dragon," I whispered. Hiccup looked at me in surprise but nodded nonetheless. I pictured that same dragon suddenly taking off into the air, snatching his mother in the process as his father threatened them.

"You and your father nearly died that night, all because I _couldn't_ kill a dragon," she finished her tale, looking away in grief and anger. But then she looked at Hiccup as she tried to read her son, who was still trying to take it all in.

"Well, it runs in the family," he said thoughtfully.

"You've got that right," I added and nudged him playfully. Hiccup grinned back, all the while his mother watched us carefully.

"It broke my heart, to stay away. But I believed you would be safer if I did," she told us.

The guilt in her voice was obvious. I bit the bottom of my lip as I thought of all the terrible things Hiccup was put through during her time away. He'd told me stories of how Snotlout would beat him up when no one was watching. Or when Astrid pushed him around because he simply got in her way.

"How did you survive?" Hiccup asked after an awkward silence followed.

I already had a feeling that the Stormcutter had something to do with her survival. And sure enough the Stormcutter returned to his mother's side as she turned to look at him affectionately.

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He… must have thought that I belonged here…" She paused and gestured towards the ledge that overlooked a pillar of ice.

Cloudjumper looked at us both curiously while I followed Hiccup's mom's gaze. That was when we saw it.

"In the home of the great Bewilderbeast."

I looked down to see a majestic looking white dragon with spikes that were lighter brown; it was a lot bigger than the Red Death. Hiccup, Toothless and even Snowfire stood there in awe as we watched it. Even the dragons flying around it bowed down in respect.

"The Alpha species," Hiccup's mother explained. "Every nest has their Queen, but this… _this_ is the King of all dragons! With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere."

I noticed all too well that the icy fortress we'd seen earlier was actually created by _this_ dragon. Even now as I looked down I felt some sense of smallness. I didn't exactly know how to describe it. But I did know that the dragon was powerful.

"Guess you're not the only ice breathing dragon out there, Snow," I said over my shoulder.

' _Did you truly believe I was_?' Snowfire eyed me curiously as I blushed a little.

I then spotted a bunch of colorful baby Scuttleclaws surrounding Toothless and Snowfire. Scuttleclaws looked like a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback, only a bit smaller than them. The only reason they left was because Snowfire had let out a fierce roar that made even Cloudjumper stop in his tracks.

"All but the babies, of course, who… listen to no one," Hiccup's mom laughed as one of the Scuttleclaws landed on the Alpha dragon. Their flying had woken up the king as they flew away and chased each other.

Hiccup and I stood still as statues when the Bewilderbeast started lifting his massive head. His mother, Cloudjumper, Toothless and even Snowfire bowed to the large creature. And even I felt the need to bow as the Bewilderbeast finally looked at the two of us.

Up close the Bewilderbeast was even more intimidating than I thought possible. But it was also beautiful looking. It had icy blue eyes similar to Snowfire's, and large tusks pointed in our direction. Mind you the creature was huge, probably the size of a large mountain.

"I've lived among them for twenty years," Hiccup's mother went on, "learning their ways, discovering their secrets." The Bewilderbeast chose that moment to breathe a snowy powder at the both of us. Both Hiccup and I had to shut our eyes to keep them from getting frozen. I had to laugh when I shook the snow off my hair. "Ha ha, he likes you two."

"Wow," the two of us said almost at the same time.

"I've never seen anything like him," I admitted as the Bewilderbeast looked down at me. For the first time I realized how small an insignificant I really was. Compared to creatures like this Bewilderbeast at least. Really, I wondered just how the Avengers or even SHIELD would handle the Bewilderbeast. They'd probably treat him as a threat, just like anything else they didn't understand.

I hadn't even noticed that Hiccup's mom was watching us both now with interest.

"So, are you two a couple?" Wow. Way to break the ice.

"Uh, yeah," Hiccup answered for me. His mother eyed me in surprise before smiling. We'd been dating for almost three years now. Staying on Berk was probably the best decision I'd ever made.

"A fondness for dragons, and the ability to bond with them," she began thoughtfully after studying me. "Well, you'll make a fine future daughter in law."

That made my cheeks burn a brighter shade of red than I'd thought possible. Snowfire made a chortling noise of laughter when she caught my reaction, and of course even Hiccup was smirking in amusement.

"Yeah, Alex is probably the bravest, kindest person I've ever met," Hiccup said in agreement. This time it was his turn to blush as I nudged him playfully again.

"And please, call me Valka," Hiccup's mother insisted when I looked back at her. All I could do was nod as she turned back to Cloudjumper. "Well, you two must be hungry," she added with a smile. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that she was right. I was hungry.

"Uh, yeah, we both could eat," Hiccup replied after exchanging a glance with me.

"Good. It's feeding time."

* * *

 **AN: Hooza for long chapters! And, Valka took her transformation surprisingly well :P Also, happy first of October! I'm not sure what else to say... :P**

 **monsterjamvadim - Thanks!**

 **Scout017 - Well, those three are my favorite Avengers... right next to Antman, and since he hasn't made a cameo appearance yet, no luck with Scott Lang :P As for where Thor is at the moment, he figured it would be best to sit this one out. And, as for whether or not Drago is her father, luckily, he's not. I've got even bigger plans involved with her father, which will come in the sequel. As for how many chapters are left, I'd say about fourteen after this, just to make it an even seventy.**

 **Sil - Lol, well, that hasn't happened yet, but I'm sure it will :P I'm more excited to see what everyone's gonna think of the sequel. There will be plenty of laughs involved XD**

 **xX69759Xx - Yeah, that would be an interesting take. Though, it probably won't be happening until after the sequel is started, for numerous reasons. Those are some pretty cool descriptions... though, Snowfire's a little bigger than a Monstrous Nightmare. I'd say she's the size of a Typhoomerang, at best. And it's okay, you're not the only one who likes to leave long reviews ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	57. A Mother's Love

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

It was late in the afternoon and the rest of the Dragon Riders were waiting for Stoick to return, along with Steve and Jacob. The others sat there impatiently eating chicken legs, but Astrid, Steve and Jacob were all looking worried after hearing Stoick's tale of Drago Bludvist.

To make matters worse, Hiccup and Alex were likely out there looking for the very guy who could possibly control not only the dragons, but Alex, as well. A shudder ran through Astrid at the thought. She couldn't imagine a worse fate than being controlled by men.

"I don't like this," she muttered while pacing up and down the iceberg they were perched on, "They should have been back now with Hiccup and Alex."

"I don't like it either," Ruffnut admitted. "Eret son of Eret was the man of my dreams, my everything!"

"But baby, I grew facial hair for you," Snotlout said, revealing fine brown hair on his face.

"Me too," Fishlegs added as he did the same.

"You two seriously need to let it go," Jacob rolled his eyes in disgust, having already guessed Ruffnut would likely never fall for either of them. Up until now, Captain Rogers had remained quiet, acting more like the reluctant babysitter than anything else.

"What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help?" Astrid continued wondering out loud. "We have to find them."

"Wait, wait, what?" Fishlegs asked in surprise. "But Stoick said—"

"It doesn't matter what he said if they've all been captured," Astrid snapped. Then she turned to face them, a look of determination showing in her eyes. "We're going after them, Stoick's words or not."

"She has a valid point," Steve sighed with a shake of his head after deciding it was better not to argue with a girl who could probably toss him back into the ocean. Once Jacob had hopped into Sniper's saddle, with Steve behind him, the group had taken off in search for Eret.

Find him and he could lead them to Drago's army.

And soon enough as they flew further north they caught sight of sea ice stacked together. It was so cold that the ocean itself was freezing over. And of course the ship that Eret was working on was stuck between the ice as they tried breaking free.

"Do we go back?" one of the trappers asked. Eret, who was holding an ice block to his forehead, sighed in frustration.

"We've nowhere to go, nothing to sell and no heads to call our own! If we don't turn up with dragons fast—" Eret was stopped from his ranting when he was suddenly snatched off the ground by a dragon's talons.

"Careful what you wish for!" Astrid shouted gleefully. Eret groaned in annoyance as she flew further up to join her fellow Riders. He struggled to free himself while demanding to know what the heck was going on.

"What is this?" he demanded while holding onto the Nadder's talons for dear life.

"A kidnapping," Astrid replied.

"Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he, can he?" Ruffnut asked as she lowered Belch's head. Again, Jacob was struggling not to gag at her over-enthusiasm. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was watching any female show _that_ much affection.

Eret just groaned in disgust, feeling the same resolve as he clutched on to Stormfly's talons even harder. He wasn't sure what was worse; having some random Viking girl kidnap him or another trying to flirt with him. He thought he'd rather deal with Drago Bludvist's rage than deal with this.

"You're going to show us the way to Drago," Astrid told him.

"And help Dragon Riders sneak into Drago's camp?" Eret asked as if she was crazy. And to him she was just that, a crazy pain in the butt who needed to be shown who was boss around here. "Just kill me now!"

"That can be arranged," Astrid crowed. Eret looked at her in confusion until she told Stormfly to drop it. Stormfly did just that and sent him plummeting towards the icy sea below. "Good girl," Astrid said, patting Stormfly on the neck. Stormfly squawked in satisfaction. "Stormfly, fetch!"

"I'd listen to the lady, if I were you," Steve called, earning a smirk from Astrid as she looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Stormfly then flew closer to Eret, who was now screaming when he realized the predicament he was in. Fortunately, Stormfly caught him by the scruff of his shirt with her talons and hoisted him higher in the air.

"Okay! Okay, I'll take you to Drago!" Eret cried as he held on to her talons for dear life. Stormfly then flew towards the other Dragon Riders, and Eret let out a sigh of relief. Astrid cracked her knuckles in satisfaction once she got her answer.

"Ha! Works every time," she laughed.

…

We were out flying on our dragons, and I suddenly realized that when Valka asked if we were hungry, she meant feeding the dragons. All of the dragons from the sanctuary were flying with us. A few circled the caves nearby as they looked down at the ocean expectantly.

' _It is good to be outside again_ ,' Snowfire hummed in relief as warm sunlight bathed our backs. Valka only laughed at her statement as if it was the funniest thing she'd heard. Admittedly it was good to be out of those caves. I just rubbed Snowfire's neck as Hiccup looked at his mother in confusion.

"Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat?" Hiccup called to his mother. I looked at Valka in disbelief when I realized she didn't even have a saddle on Cloudjumper. Instead she held on with such ease that she made flying look easy.

"Oh, we are!" she called as she swooped in to join us. She gestured towards the water down below, and I peered over Snowfire's wings. There were Tidal Class dragons swimming down below, known as Sea Shockers, in circles chasing fish. They were hunting them like a pod of dolphins.

Then, all of a sudden, the huge head of the Bewilderbeast exploded out of the water, breaching the surface and scooping up hundreds of fish in the process. My eyes widened in utter shock as fish flew all around us. The dragons roared in delight and soared after the fish raining down on us.

"It's raining fish!" I couldn't help but laugh along with Valka as a fish flopped off my face and flew down to Snowfire's open mouth. She caught it with ease and hummed in satisfaction. "I never thought I'd live to see this." Hiccup's mouth was literally hanging open in amazement as he nodded in agreement.

' _Shall we_?' Snowfire looked at me pleadingly, and I gave a nod as soon as Toothless started charging after the fish. In seconds he had a mouthful of fish. I laughed once again at the expression he gave us when he let out a muffled warble.

Snowfire flew after the fish and soon had a mouthful as well before swallowing them. Once they caught enough fish we landed on an icy snow stack nearby. Hiccup immediately took out the map we'd been working on and showed his mother all of the places we'd discovered.

"And then, from Dragon Island, we found this archipelago…" he managed to say before I nudged him to watch his mom. Valka was using her staff to draw a much larger map on the snow. When she finished she nodded in satisfaction.

"There," she said, pointing to her drawling that matched Hiccup's map.

"Wow," Hiccup breathed in amazement.

"That really is amazing," I added after eying all of the different islands we had yet to discover. "It's amazing how much the world opens up when you're on the back of a dragon." Even more amazing to think I was once afraid with the idea of being on the back of a dragon.

Valka laughed when Toothless drew a map of his own with an icicle dangling from his tongue. Cloudjumper turned his head the entire way like an owl would to watch his antics. And in the end the icicle had gotten stuck to Toothless' tongue as he tried getting it off, making us all laugh at the sight.

"Oh Toothless," I sighed as Hiccup very carefully pulled the icicle out. Snowfire had helped by melting the icicle enough for him to pry it out. Toothless warbled his thanks before giving us his puppy-dog expression.

For the rest of the afternoon Valka had showed us all of the dragons at the Dragon Sanctuary. It was amazing seeing all of the different species. What amazed me even more was how friendly and welcoming they were. A few had even regurgitated their fish as an offering of acceptance. What surprised me even more was that Valka had taken their acceptance gratefully, and _ate_ it.

"There's a good boy," I murmured after rubbing an ointment on Gruff, the blind Hobblegrunt from earlier. He sighed in relief at the soothing ointment as I set it down, changing colors as he nudged me playfully. "Yeah, I'd be upset too if I was caught in something like that."

"You have quite a talent there," Valka mused as she watched the entire thing. Gruff lifted his head and turned towards the sound of her voice as she approached us. I had to laugh as a Scuttleclaw flew towards us and landed right into my arm. "How long have you been able to change into a dragon?" she asked thoughtfully as the Scuttleclaw warbled and rubbed against me affectionately.

"Believe it or not, I've only known about this ability for a year," I admitted sheepishly. "But, it feels like I've known Hiccup forever, which is even weirder. The same goes for everyone else on Berk. I really can't explain the feeling."

"Aye, I understand." I looked at Valka in surprise as she nodded in agreement, smiling as the Scuttleclaw finally decided to take off and join its friends. "It is pleasing to find someone else who admires dragons as much as myself, and my son." I couldn't hide the look of disbelief that followed, before grinning back.

The best part of that day happened late in the afternoon, just when the sun was beginning to set. Valka had taken us to the high cliffs where I could already feel high thermal drafts rising from down below. Dragons were falling off the ledge to allow the warm drafts to lift them in the air.

Hiccup and I were having the time of our lives just hovering there with Toothless and Snowfire. Toothless had his mouth hanging open with that same goofy toothless grin as he looked at me and warbled. Even Snowfire was enjoying the rush of wind against her wings.

' _This is truly what it means to be free_!' Snowfire hummed with happiness, and I nodded in agreement. Valka had started walking from one dragon to the other, jumping lightly from one wing to the other before she reached Toothless. I watched in amazement, realizing that she was doing exactly what I'd been learning. When she reached Toothless Valka ruffled Hiccup's hair with a grin before crossing over to Snowfire.

"What, no witty comeback?" I asked when Snowfire watched Valka warily. She wasn't the most trusting dragons when it came to humans. But seeing her now with Valka, I realized just how relaxed she was.

When I saw Valka I could see just how sweet and motherly she was towards Hiccup. It made me realize just how lucky he was. To have a mother like her who knew everything there was about dragons, and to know that she was still alive… there was something almost touching about it.

"Oh, when I'm up here I don't even feel the cold," Valka began when she reached Cloudjumper again. "I just feel…"

"Free," Hiccup and I both said, then we looked at each other and grinned. Valka smiled and took a deep breath of the cold, icy air.

"This is what it means to be a dragon, Hiccup and Alex," she sighed happily. Snowfire hummed in agreement just as Toothless had warbled as well. Hiccup suddenly sat up straighter in his saddle, and I already knew where this was going.

"It's all good and well to call yourself a dragon, but can you fly?" he asked loudly before jumping off of Toothless. Valka gasped in surprise and leaned over Cloudjumper, only to watch as Hiccup opened up his flight suit so that he was soaring over the drafts. It was enough for me to roll my eyes as I remembered how many times he had failed with the flight suit, but, eventually was able to find the right one after many attempts at crashing. And, it was enough for me to smirk as an idea came to mind.

"I'll be right back, Snow," I said cheekily.

' _Do not get any ideas, little one_ ,' Snowfire rolled her eyes.

"Too late."

Faster than she or Valka could react, I jumped out of her saddle and changed into a Night Fury. Valka only watched on in amazement as I caught up with Toothless, who warbled a greeting. Words couldn't describe what it felt like to turn into a dragon. When I first started the process, I wasn't sure what would happen. After all, I'd only just begun learning the extent of my abilities. But, now, I wouldn't ask for anything better.

Hiccup was just grinning at me like an idiot as he flipped over so that he was facing us. Snowfire and Cloudjumper had caught up, and were flying on either side of us. Snowfire shot my a glare before letting out a huff of snow that covered Hiccup's face, with Valka laughing at the look that followed.

He flipped back over and flew on, until suddenly rocks came into view. That was when Hiccup began to panic, and Cloudjumper growled at Toothless to catch his attention. Toothless' eyes widened when he realized the danger his Rider was in, and he flew faster to catch up. With another roll of my eyes, I climbed higher into the sky before changing back into my natural form, landing easily into Snowfire's saddle.

"Finally nailed it!" I cheered as Snowfire griped at me as she reached the rocky island where Hiccup and Toothless were headed. Toothless had finally reached his Rider and barely managed to rescue Hiccup in time as they rolled into the snow. Once we were close enough I thanked my lucky stars that I could jump into the saddle with ease, landing on my legs thanks to the training Natasha had given me.

"Enjoying the snow are we?" I asked after hopping out of Snowfire's saddle, and Hiccup whooped in triumph and fell back in the snow with a flop. I had to laugh when Toothless tripped him with his tail, then I promptly threw a snowball at him when he sat up again.

"Man, almost that time!" Hiccup laughed as I helped him up. "We just about it had it that time." He glanced at an annoyed Toothless and grinned sheepishly. Snowfire landed right next to me, growling as she nudged my elbow.

' _A little warning next time_ ,' she muttered crossly. Valka didn't look nearly as annoyed though as she flew down to join us. Instead she had a look of pride and amazement on her face as Cloudjumper ran over to greet us.

"Oh, incredible!" she marveled at Hiccup's flight suit, trying to take it all in at once. Hiccup just blushed when he realized how impressed she was with his invention.

"Well, not bad yourself." He smiled when she cupped her hand over his cheek. I looked on as Hiccup tenderly leaned into his mother's touch. It was something that he'd probably wanted to experience his entire life, and finally had a chance to.

"All this time you took after me…" Valka trailed off, and a combination of guilt and sadness shadowed her face. "And… where was I?" she asked herself in a bitter tone. I could understand where she was getting at. She was feeling guilty for leaving her son for twenty years. If I could I would make sure that I could see my own mother again. I always wondered if she felt the same way about me when I thought of her. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup… Can we, start over? Will-Will you give me another chance?" she suddenly asked.

The look Hiccup gave her told her everything she needed to hear. I smiled and leaned against Snowfire as I watched the two.

"I-I can teach you and Alex all I've learned over the past twenty years," she went on as she walked over to Toothless. What she did next took us both by surprise. She gently massaged on one spot on his neck, and suddenly the black spines split. "Now you can make those tight turns."

Toothless crooned happily with his tongue sticking out while trying out his new spines.

"Did you know about this?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just looked at his rider proudly while trying out and kept closing and opening his spines. I seriously needed to learn that trick.

' _Perhaps we could learn from each other_ ,' Snowfire suggested as she leaned down to look at all of us. Valka looked at her curiously before nodding in agreement.

"I'm afraid I don't know too much about White Terrors," she sighed as Snowfire nudged her gently, "Though, something tells me there is still much you are learning about yourself." I only grinned at that before nodding in agreement.

"It's okay," I reassured her with a smile. "We're still learning from each other." Snowfire hummed in agreement and stood up.

"Your bond with her is strong, almost as if she sees you as her hatchling," Valka suddenly stated. That was enough to make both Hiccup and I laugh, and Valka gave us a look of confusion.

"That's what she calls us all the time," I explained when I caught my breath. Snowfire only rolled her eyes and flicked her tail across my shoulder.

' _Only because you are just hatchlings_ ,' she scolded. Valka folded her arms and smirked at the two of us as Snowfire hummed with laughter. ' _Perhaps one day when you stop looking for danger, then I will not call you hatchlings_.'

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Hiccup said with a roll of his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him before he threw a snowball at me. By now all three of us were having the time of our lives, laughing while Toothless showed off his new spines in front of Snowfire and Cloudjumper.

"Every dragon has their own secrets. And I'll share them with you two," Valka told us and looked at Hiccup fondly. "We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, as mother and son." I watched as Toothless burrowed in the snow and then suddenly burst out in front of Cloudjumper, who promptly threw the snow on his head on Toothless.

But Valka's statement left me feeling a little worried. What if Hiccup decided to stay here, with her? I mean, I could understand why he would want to. After all, he shared more in common with his mother than he did with Stoick. But still… I couldn't shake off the feeling that Berk would need Hiccup now more than ever. Snowfire had rested her chin on my shoulder as Valka continued talking to her son as if we didn't exist.

"This gift we share, it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who _we_ are," she went on in an almost longing voice.

' _What she says is true_ ,' Snowfire suddenly said. ' _The bond between dragon and rider is inseparable_.' I looked at Snowfire in surprise before nodding. She was right. Dragons were loyal 'til the bitter end. I'd learned that upon first meeting Snowfire during that camping trip.

"We will change the world for all dragons. Make it a better, safer place!" Valka continued, which of course delighted Hiccup to no end. Seeing his face now made me feel even more out of place than I realized. Somehow being here now made me feel as though I didn't really belong here. It suddenly made me wonder how she would react to meeting the Avengers, and realize there was more than just Berk to worry about out there.

"Yeah, that sounds… _amazing_ ," Hiccup replied in an awed voice. And when she hugged him, well, let's just say I've never seen him look so happy before. After all Valka _was_ his mother, someone he hadn't seen for twenty years.

For a moment my heart actually melted at the touching scene. I did feel bad for intruding on them. But then again, Valka had invited me to join them. I just hoped there was a way we could convince her to go back to Berk. If that could happen, then maybe Hiccup could finally have his entire family back together. I could already imagine how the entire village would react to Valka's return.

"Ah, this is so great! Now you, Alex and I can talk to Drago together!" Hiccup said to his mom. She looked surprised that he would make such a suggestion.

"What? There's no talking to Drago," she replied, petting Cloudjumper.

"Wait, you know him?" I asked in surprise. Though I really shouldn't be, considering Valka was the one rescuing all the dragons from his traps.

"Aye, he is a madman who cannot be reasoned with," she replied. "Believe me, I've tried."

"But we have—" Valka cut him off with a wave of her hand, suddenly acting more like stern old Stoick now.

"No; we _must_ protect our own," she told him. That sounded just like something Stoick would say. I couldn't help but smirk a little. Even if Valka wasn't going to talk, she did sound a lot like Stoick. Now I was starting to see the similarities. "We should be getting back." Hiccup and I exchanged looks before setting off to the sanctuary.

' _Perhaps the humans are right to say no_ ,' Snowfire hummed as we got back.

"But there has to be something we can do or say," Hiccup muttered as he leaned against a rock. I hadn't realized until now how exhausted I was getting when I sat next to him.

"What if they're right though? What if Drago can't be reasoned with?" I asked warily while playing with his hair. Hiccup barely took notice as he continued trying to figure out what to do next. Even his mom wouldn't help us. I had a feeling that they knew exactly why that was.

"I refuse to believe that until I see it," he sighed after a few moments of silence followed.

"Well, if we do run across him than it might be a good idea not to show our dragons right away," I murmured before realizing that I was slowly dozing off. The last thing I felt was Hiccup kissing me on the forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Has it been two weeks already? Sorry about that ^^ I'm trying to keep my updates at a weekly basis, but, sometimes I lose track of the days. Anywho, I'm really curious as to what people thought of this. I wanted to change it in a way that would make it different from my original story, so, hopefully it has changed for the better ;) Also, has anyone seen the movie Priceless yet? I plan on seeing it, and I've read the book, but I've not heard any reviews on it, yet. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, of course XD**

 **xX69759Xx - XD Something tells me it wouldn't end well. Snowfire does not take well to authority, and really isn't afraid to speak her mind. And, is very protective of her Rider ;)**

 **Sil - I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :) As for how Valka will interact with the Avengers... I'm certainly looking forward to it. Something tells me she'll feel very overwhelmed.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks, and you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens to her :)**

 **The Outsider in the Void - It will certainly be interesting... I'm looking forward to writing it.**

 **monsterjamvadim - Thanks! Though, I'm not sure how it would play out if she was in that bit of the movie herself /:**


	58. Deadly Encounters

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

Not far from Valka's Dragon Sanctuary, Astrid and the other Dragon Riders had reached Drago's camp. Eret had given Astrid the directions on how to get into the ice caves. He looked a little relieved once they had reached them, but his relief was short lived. Stormfly sat on top of him like a protective mother would scolding their hatchling. She squawked and buried snow around him like she was building a nest.

"Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off of me!" Eret shouted as Stormfly wriggled her bottom on him. Astrid only smirked at the sight as she hopped off of Stormfly.

"Never take a toy from a dragon; don't you know anything?" she asked before joining the other Dragon Riders. Stormfly just squawked once more as she scoffed and walked away. She glanced at Steve and Jacob as Sniper looked at them curiously. The two of them were outsiders to this world, but seemed perfectly adapted to whatever it had to throw at them. Which, was why she was grateful they were on their side.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Eret demanded in a muffled voice.

Astrid peered over the ledge and noticed massive ships surrounding the icy cove. What caught her attention though were the armored dragons. Her fists clenched when she realized that Eret was telling the truth. Flags were flying against the wind that had a symbol similar to the burn mark Astrid had seen on Eret's chest.

"He wasn't lying," Steve remarked as he too caught sight of the armored dragons, frowning at the sight.

She tried shaking off the uneasy feeling before looking down at the water below them.

Large bubbles were bursting out of the chains that held onto something. Astrid could only imagine what that something was. The unseen creature rocked the ships the chains were attached to. Astrid's eyes widened when she realized just how big that something probably was.

"What's down there?" she wondered out loud.

Fishlegs pulled out of his pocket his dragon cards and started looking through them, hoping to find something. But none of the cards had any information on what might be lurking below.

"Large diameter of bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller. I'm thinking maybe class five leviathan, maybe six," he said, reading off of the cards.

Then Stormfly suddenly pricked up and seemed to sense that danger was near. She suddenly flew off, leaving Eret free to draw his swords. The Dragon Riders turned around in time to see Drago's men emerge from animal skins, popping from the snow like daisies.

Before their dragons could react, Drago's men fired tranquilizers at them. Astrid's eyes widened in alarm when she realized too late that all the dragons were knocked out. Stormfly was the only dragon who managed to escape in time.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout called and ran down the ridge.

However, they were soon surrounded by Drago's men, and of course Astrid was the only one sensible enough to bring a weapon. She cursed under her breath for that mistake.

"Don't move!" one of Drago's men shouted.

Fishlegs stopped where he was going and dropped his cards, raising his hands in the air. Astrid held back a sigh as she realized they were badly outnumbered. Even if she could fight back they still had more weapons, and the Riders didn't have their dragons.

Steve was the only one with enough sense to fight back against the men who were trying to subdue him miserably. A few had been knocked out when one of them finally grabbed him by the wrist and twisted his arm behind him.

"I'd quit fighting back now, suit-guy," one of the pirates sneered. "Unless you'd like to see one of your friends get burned alive." That was enough for him to reluctantly relent. Oh, there would be hell to pay later, but, for now, he knew better than to put their lives at risk.

Moments later and they were dragged to Drago's ship, clasped in chains and held captive. What bothered Astrid more was that they had chained their dragons as well. And she struggled to free herself so that she could stop them.

Astrid's eyes widened in shock when she saw Drago himself.

"Drago!" Eret cried as he was shoved by one of Drago's men.

Drago looked exactly the way Stoick had described him. By appearance he could be Slavic, but she wasn't entirely sure. Just judging from his clothing and the fact that he was shorter than Stoick, she could assume his origins. He had ash-black hair and dark brown eyes that scared even her a little. What really caught her attention though were his scars. She could already guess where they had come from. And to make Stoick's description accurate, he did had a cloak that was made out of dragon scales. Astrid narrowed her eyes when she noticed that his left arm was covered completely.

All in all, she was actually impressed and a bit terrified of his appearance. Now she could see why Stoick had been so afraid.

"Get off me!" Eret shouted, shoving one of Drago's men away. He laughed nervously before speaking again, in the hopes of gaining Drago's trust, "Always great to see you my friend, keeping warm up here?"

Drago only scowled and walked towards them, refusing to answer. As he did, the armored dragons pulling the carts bowed their heads. Astrid had already seen that it was out of fear, not respect. One of his men removed Eret's swords from their sheathe.

"Well, as you can see I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons," improvised Eret. Though it was easy to see that he was getting nervous. Astrid was left wondering how this man was working for someone like Drago. It was obvious that Eret was actually _afraid_ of him. "Just… as I promised," he dragged on hopefully.

Drago just ignored him as Hookfang woke up. Hookfang tried pulling at the ropes the men were holding.

"Give me some backup here!" one of the men shouted while dragging his feet against the rope.

"Drop the ropes!" Drago ordered. The men did as they were told, looking at Drago nervously as they backed away from Hookfang's snapping jaws.

Hookfang glared down at Drago and growled in defiance. He then fired a blast that could have melted stone. But Drago had shielded himself with his dragon cloak before the flames could hit. Astrid watched in amazement, having realized that since the cloak was made of dragon hide, it was pretty much fireproof. Not even a lava-spewing dragon could burn him. Drago just kept walking towards him as Hookfang ran out of fire, tilting his head up in confusion and sudden fear.

Everyone watched in shock as Drago boldly approached the Monstrous Nightmare. Hookfang roared in defiance and tried scaring Drago off, but he stood his ground. Next thing he did was roar back and swing his bull hook for an arm around before slamming it in the ground, right in front of Hookfang's snout.

What Hookfang did next made everyone gape in disbelief. He actually listened and bowed his head submissively. Astrid's eyes widened when she realized what Drago was doing. Through fear he was forcing the dragons to listen and stand down.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled when Drago placed a boot on his snout.

"What are you doing?" Astrid demanded as Hookfang wheezed out smoke and looked at Drago pitifully. It was horrifying, watching whatever Drago was trying to do to gain control over these dragons. Astrid caught sight of the glare Steve was giving him, and thoroughly wished he hadn't given up his shield to these jerks.

"You belong to me now," Drago sneered, looking down at the dragon with a triumphant smirk.

Astrid bowed her head a little as she realized what Drago had done. Stoick was right about this man. He was evil, and had to be stopped. She only prayed to Odin that Hiccup and the others hadn't been captured. She didn't want Hiccup seeing anything like this.

Drago than noticed that there were saddles on the backs of these dragons. His eyes wandered over to Meatlug's saddle, and Astrid noticed a look of alarm flashing in Drago's eyes.

"And as an added bonus, I've captured their riders," Eret went on, sounding pleased with himself. "No extra charges."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Astrid demanded in disbelief. She struggled against her restraints once again, only to find herself unable to free herself.

"Awe, but you were so perfect!" Ruffnut complained.

"Turns out, there's a whole bunch of Dragon Riders out there," Eret started as Drago walked towards him threateningly. "They—" Drago suddenly grabbed him by the throat, eyes glaring with outrage. He looked as if he was about to snap Eret's throat without a second thought.

"How many?" he demanded.

"Drago doesn't have them after all," whispered Astrid to the other Dragon Riders.

"How many?" Drago repeated himself, slamming Eret's back into a boat.

"Hundreds! A whole island full!" Astrid shouted bluntly.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Eret choked out. Drago's grip tightened around his throat. "My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that."

Astrid had already told the other riders her plan, and they nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes they will!" she yelled.

Drago only dropped Eret as he clutched his throat while gasping for breath. Astrid didn't even look scared as she approached the older man, keeping eye contact with him. Eret had already guessed what her plan was and tried to get her to stop, but she didn't.

"They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons," Astrid explained, not showing any sign of fear. "If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is going to—"

"Hiccup?" Drago asked in suspicion.

"He's not a problem. Really. Trust me," Eret wheezed. Astrid didn't seem the least bit put off as she continued.

"He's only the son of Stoick the Vast," she began, and Drago's eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of Stoick, "His heir to the throne, and the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen! And not to mention we have someone who can bond with any dragon possible." And change into one, and kick your sorry butt. She wasn't planning on saying that out loud, though.

She threw that one in just for kicks. And sure enough Drago was enraged.

" _Dragon Master_?" Drago scoffed at the term. " _I_ alone control the dragons!"

"Nope," said Tuffnut, sounding bored.

"Not seeing it," Fishlegs added.

"And unless you let us go, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire ship to splinters!" Astrid continued her ranting. "Not to mention our other rider will free all of your armored dragons as well."

"Then they'll be crying like babies!" exclaimed Ruffnut. Both Fishlegs and Snotlout laughed at that.

"Funny, and beautiful," Snotlout said.

"Good one, babe!" Fishlegs added. Ruffnut groaned in disgust, and her brother wasn't helping the matter at hand.

"Yeah, like babies," he said. "They always cry. Real tiny ones…" Drago than turned towards Eret and grabbed him by the face, angrily covering his eyes.

"First there was one rider," he began in a voice full of fury, "and now the whole of Berk. And _you_ led them to me!" He tossed Eret to the side like he was just a ragdoll.

"Drago!" Eret begged.

"Stop all preparations!" Drago bellowed. "We must attack the Dragon Rider's nest at once! We will take down their Alpha… And then we will take Berk!" All of his soldiers cheered at that before they wandered off.

Astrid's eyes widened when she realized that things weren't going as planned. Instead she had just led Berk to their doom. She glanced at the other Riders, suddenly feeling desperate. Eret was still begging Drago to spare him, but the man just shoved him back.

"Get rid of him," he snapped. Drago's men turned on Eret and raised their weapons at him.

"Drago, please!" Eret begged.

A soldier suddenly threw a throwing knife at Eret, making him freeze in shock. They would have killed him on the spot, if Stormfly hadn't flown in to stop it. Eret's eyes widened in disbelief as Stormfly faced the other soldiers, growling in his defense.

One of the soldiers suddenly pulled out a blowpipe and fired a tranquilizer at Stormfly. She let out a squawk of surprise before dropping to the ground in an instant.

"Stormfly!" Astrid cried. She managed to punch one soldier and tried reaching her dragon, but another pulled her back. "No!"

Eret was just stunned that this had all happened. Stormfly could have run anywhere since she was free. But instead she flew in to protect him. Was it possible that what that boy and girl had said was true?

…

I hadn't realized that I fell asleep until finding myself alone next to Snowfire. My eyes widened for a moment until I recognized where I was. I glanced at Snowfire warily before patting her gently on the shoulder. She was still fast asleep, much to my surprise.

My mind wandered back to Drago and everything that had happened so far because of him. Hiccup was reunited with his mother. But in the wake of everything he was still determined to convince Drago that dragons weren't a threat. I just hoped that Hiccup was right about him. Part of me longed to know that Hiccup was doing the right thing. Yet another part of me said that Drago was different from the others. That there was no convincing that madman.

I decided to take the chance and wander around the Dragon Sanctuary. This place was truly an amazing place. With plants of all types growing, I was able to make out the different herbs and name their uses. After spending a whole year on Berk, I'd begun to learn the different herbs and their uses on dragons. That kind of knowledge came in handy while out on a flying mission. I wondered for a moment if Valka had planted them here on purpose.

Soon I came upon the spot where Hiccup and I had met the Bewilderbeast. For some reason that felt like years ago now that I thought about it. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed that the Bewilderbeast was looking at me again. With one glance over my shoulder, I cautiously approached the dragon as he raised his head towards the ledge.

' _You are not like the other humans, youngling_.' I only blinked a few times before realizing the Bewilderbeast was speaking to me telepathically. In the same sense that Snowfire spoke to me, and everyone else. For a moment, I wasn't sure what to say as our eyes locked.

"Do you know what I can do?" I asked, feeling genuinely curious as I wondered if the Bewilderbeast would have accepted me into his nest.

' _I am aware, youngling. I am also aware of your fear._ ' I let out a breath at that, realizing that the Bewilderbeast was referring to what I'd been thinking earlier. Without a second thought, I knelt down to one knee after realizing how disrespectful I probably acted. ' _There is nothing to fear, youngling. I will not control you_.'

I couldn't hide the smile of relief that followed. If there was nothing more than I feared, it was being controlled by anyone. I'd already suffered from that once, and I didn't want to go back to those darker times.

"I met you once," I added, keeping my voice steady as I continued prying for answers, "I think it was in a vision, as weird as that sounds. Is that how I was able to meet Hiccup and his friends?" The Bewilderbeast narrowed his eyes, and for a moment, I was afraid I might have offended him, when he made a low rumbling sound that almost reminded me of laughter.

' _You are an amusing youngling_.' I almost rolled my eyes at that, all of sudden feeling as if I was talking to Snowfire, again. ' _Nonetheless, fate works in mysterious ways. What brought you together was not of my doing, however, you belong in this world, as much as you belong in your own_.'

All I could do was gape at him in disbelief as he lowered his head and returned to his post. My eyes must have looked wide as moons, because when I turned around, I realized Valka had been watching us the entire time.

"Even after all of these years, I'm still finding answers about our dragons," she said in awe. She gestured towards the Bewilderbeast after noticing my confusion. "The first and only time I heard him speak, was when I arrived at the nest," she explained.

"I wonder what makes me so special?" I asked as Cloudjumper flopped down from his perch to join us. He crooned softly and nudged my hand as if asking for attention, and I obliged by rubbing his head gently. "It's not as if I've ever done anything that's worthwhile, and I'm not anyone special."

"From the connection you share with these dragons, as well as my son, I would suggest otherwise," Valka said while eyeing me thoughtfully. "I am happy, that my son has found someone who cares about him, and can put a smile on his face."

I only looked at her in surprise once again, realizing that what she said implied so much more. Hiccup used to tell me stories about how the others on Berk would treat him when he was younger. He never felt more out of place and embarrassed than when everyone would tease him for being the 'Hiccup' of the village. I'd never seen him as anything more than who he was – someone I could trust as more than just a friend.

"I'm glad you were able to reunite," I sighed as Cloudjumper returned to her side. "Hiccup… I think he needed this more than anything."

Valka simply gave me that same tender smile she had given Hiccup, and placed a hand gently across my shoulder. Moments like these made me realize just how grateful I still had my mother. I may have had a bastard for a father, who vanished from my life, but my mom had always been there for me. Maybe now, Hiccup could finally have the family he'd always dreamed of, and live happily for the rest of his life.

And, if what she had said about Drago was true, then I would defend the dragons with my life, as much as I would defend Berk with my life. Because, in truth, Berk was my home first and foremost. Nothing could change my mind about that.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was fun to rewrite... I'm eager to see what readers think of the what the Bewilderbeast says to Alex... because it does open up to a whole set of adventures that are awaiting in the sequel. Did I forget to mention how much I'm enjoying writing these? Next chapter will likely be posted in a week or two... depending on whether I have time to get on ;)**

 **Sil - Hehe, I think Steve was thoroughly enjoying Eret's reaction :P I feel like Steve could get along with everyone, if he had a little more patience for them... it would be fun to lock him in a room with the twins. I might have to do that XD As for where Tony is, all will be revealed later on ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **Wild Cat 214 - She is indeed. It would be interesting to see what happens if she met her alternate self.**

 **monsterjamvadim - Thanks!**

 **xX69759Xx - Glad to hear it :) As for what will happen if Alex could be controlled, well, I'm not giving away any spoilers. I want everything to be a surprise, if that's possible in the world of FF :) I'm not sure if they could form some kind of resistance... possibly, because of the mental link they share. I might have to look into that :D**


	59. A Perfect Reunion

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

It was early the next morning when I found Hiccup getting ready to leave again. He still wanted to talk to Drago, and there was no changing his mind once it was made up. In ways he was more stubborn than Stoick. Which could lead to disaster if things didn't work out well in the end. But nonetheless I told myself to stand by his side no matter the choices he made.

Snowfire was busy sleeping next to an alert Toothless as baby Scuttleclaws came flying down. I tried not to laugh at the sight when one landed on Snowfire's saddle. Another had decided to take a bite out of Toothless' tail fin, earning a growl of annoyance from the Night Fury.

"Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to find this place. We've gotta find him first," Hiccup said as he folded up his flight suits' wings. Toothless just warbled in concern for his rider as Hiccup sighed in frustration.

"You know, maybe it's just me, but don't you think going after Drago is a bit rash?" I asked after helping him adjust his flight suit. Hiccup looked at me in surprise before I continued, "I'm just saying, if Drago is as dangerous as everyone claims, maybe we should think about approaching him carefully."

I suddenly remembered what I had said last night about hiding our dragons. It made more sense to keep them in hiding, especially with someone like Drago. Suddenly one of the Scuttleclaws landed in my arms, making us both grin sheepishly as it cooed.

Hiccup was ready to say something when a pair of meaty hands suddenly covered our mouths. Toothless let out a warning growl as Snowfire was woken up from her nap, glaring irritably at the intruders as I jammed my elbow into someone's stomach.

"Mother of Thor!" a familiar voice choked out. "She's almost as bad as Astrid!" Gobber? What the hell was he doing here? Then my eyes widened when I realized that if Gobber was here, then Stoick most likely was as well.

"Easy," Stoick commanded when Gobber finally let us go.

"Are you kidding me? How did you get here?" Hiccup demanded, sounding both shocked and worried. But in response, Stoick tossed him his helmet.

"I'm guessing thanks to Skullcrusher," I suggested after Hiccup looked at his helmet in surprise. "Please tell me you didn't bring the whole village, or the whole team," I added as Snowfire joined us, a low growl forming in the back of her throat.

"Only the two who like to argue a lot," Stoick rolled his eyes, and my face paled as I realized what that implied. If Natasha and Clint found Valka, there were going to be some rather interesting questions. Questions I'd rather not answer anytime soon. "And, the same way we're getting the two of you out of here," Stoick said while looking around for signs of danger. By now most of the dragons were already out, and the baby Scuttleclaw had fled before they arrived.

Hiccup and I exchanged anxious looks the moment Stoick tried going to one of the caves. I could only imagine how shocked Stoick would be if he found out about Valka. After all she is his wife, and he believed that she was dead.

' _It is better to tell them now than wait_ ,' Snowfire grumbled as she followed us.

"I wish it were that easy," I whispered back. Finding out that someone you thought was dead had to be a huge shock for anyone. I had to duck a few times as we half ran half dodged rocks jutting out in our way.

"Dad, there's something you need to know!" Hiccup called after his father as we crept through the narrow caves.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me along the way," Stoick called over his shoulder.

"Uh, this isn't exactly something that can be explained along the way," I replied.

"This isn't an on the way update, actually," Hiccup added.

"I've heard enough, Hiccup and Alex," Stoick told us.

"This is more like the heart-attack related news that older men probably shouldn't be given," I chimed in. The look Hiccup gave me was priceless, and again I just shrugged. "What you're about to see isn't exactly…" I stopped as Stoick raised a hand to keep us both quiet.

I held back a sigh of frustration as we tried to come up with some kind of explanation before Stoick found out the hard way. With the stress he was under right now, it wouldn't surprise me if he did faint at the sight of Valka. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, but still…

"Yeah, just add it to the pile," Stoick grumbled.

"Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you – this you'll like. I promise. You just have to handle it carefully," Hiccup reassured him, earning a roll of eyes from me. But he was sounding more frantic than ever, and I understood why.

"He's right Chief, just try to keep an open mind," I added helpfully. Then we bumped into Gobber. When he turned to face us, we didn't need to ask what he'd just seen. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost, and to him he probably did.

"Ah, you might wanna take this one," Gobber said, patting Stoick on the shoulder. He sat down on ice block with his head resting in his hand. "Oh boy…" I glanced over to where Gobber had been seconds ago, realizing just how shocked he really was. Too stunned for words. Then of course Stoick had to grab his sword as if this was a threat.

"Uh, sir, that really isn't a good idea," I started just when Hiccup was ready to stop him. Stoick ignored us both and chose to investigate. A gasp escaped from Stoick when he saw what had shocked Gobber into silence. "Well, this just got interesting," I muttered under my breath.

"Do we even want to know what's going on in there?" I rolled my eyes at the sound of Clint's voice as he and Natasha finally caught up with us, both looking in Gobber's direction as he placed his head between his hands while keeping the ice block on his face.

"Ah, you two are gonna want to sit this one out," Gobber told them, "If it's anything like me last reunion, this one's gonna be a doozy." I didn't miss the looks they exchanged at that, but only shrugged it off and followed Hiccup, with Gobber close behind.

By now, Stoick ha dropped his sword when we reached him. I glanced in the Chief's direction, noticing how he looked pale as a ghost. The shock and confusion written in his eyes said everything as he took off his helmet. Valka only stood her ground, standing straight and tall, though with a somewhat terrified expression on her face.

But I couldn't really blame her for feeling that way. After all everyone on Berk thought that she was dead, taken away by a dragon. And here she was, alive and well, _living_ among them. If Hiccup hadn't made peace with the dragons, things would be very different right now. And seeing Stoick now, he was likely angry that his wife had abandoned him along with his son for the last twenty years.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick," Valka began as she took on a defensive position. "'How could I have done this? Stayed away for all these years and why haven't I come back to you? To our son?'" Stoick could only stare at her, too dumbstruck to form a proper sentence. "Well, what sign did I have that you could change? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded, so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?" By now she had backed into an icicle as Stoick continued slowly approaching her, his eyes still wide.

"Oh, that explains it," Clint remarked as he realized what the reason behind all this fuss was about. For once, both he and Natasha were stunned into silence as the very woman who happened to be Hiccup's mother, and Stoick's wife, presumed dead by everyone on Berk, now stood in front of him, alive and well.

"This is why I never married," Gobber put in, "This, and another reason."

Hiccup and I only exchanged looks of confusion at his response. Then I realized that Valka and Hiccup were almost exactly alike, personality wise. She had tried to change things on Berk, but of course, no one listened. The only difference was that Valka had chosen to leave. It suddenly made me wonder what would have happened had Hiccup decided to leave the day before the final exam.

"I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought you would be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but…" Valka had stopped herself when she found no escape. Instead her hand was pressed against the ice as the dragons began to appear in her defense. "Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick! Go on, shout, scream, say something!"

All at once I could feel my heart racing as I watched them. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Valka; in a matter of days her world was turning upside down again. And all because we had to find her Dragon Sanctuary. I really hoped this didn't go as bad as I was anticipating.

Then Stoick suddenly spoke, but his words came out in a gentle whisper that made us all look at him in surprise.

" _You're as beautiful as the day I lost you_."

Hiccup and I both let out sighs of relief when it was over. Valka had dropped her staff as she and her husband shared a long overdue kiss. All at once the tension in the cave seemed to dissolve. For the first time I realized something important.

Hiccup's family had been reunited.

I'd never seen him look happier than now. A small tear of joy slid down his cheek, and he had the biggest grin on his face that I'd ever seen. And for a moment I felt a small twinge of jealousy rush over me.

When my father disappeared I thought that I could be happy again with just my mom. But our family was forever split because of his disappearance. Mom refused to believe that he was dead; she never saw how dangerous he was.

But as quickly as I felt that jealous I pushed it aside. I should be happy, especially given what Hiccup has been through the past five years. Jealousy was an ugly thing, almost as vial as hate. And it was never a good thing to hold on to.

"Are you crying?" Natasha asked with a smirk as she caught the look in Clint's eyes.

"No, I just have something in my eyes," he muttered crossly. I couldn't help but grin sheepishly at that.

' _You are such a strange human_ ,' Snowfire rolled her eyes. Both Natasha and I laughed at that, especially after seeing the scowl Clint gave us.

…

The Dragon Riders, Steve and Eret were still on Drago's massive flagships that led the entire army, being pulled by whatever was at the other end of those chains in the water. Astrid felt sick as she could hear Drago banging his bullhook of a hand on the chains.

They on the other hand had their hands bound together with their dragons being held captive elsewhere. Drago's men were escorting them to the stern, where they would be thrown overboard. Astrid scowled at one of them as they pressed their spear against her back.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," she heard Jacob grumble. Steve was only shaking his head in disbelief as Drago had taken his shield – for a guy who was nothing more than muscles and all heart, he really needed the shield more than anything.

"If he's capable of controlling the dragons, there's no telling what he could do to Alex." Astrid closed her eyes at the cold realization dawning on her. Alex, for whatever reason, could turn into a dragon. Which left her more vulnerable than any of them if Drago attacked Berk.

"Could this day get any worse?" Snotlout put in with a loud groan.

"Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die," Tuffnut said, sounding optimistic. They were suddenly pushed onto the plank by the men escorting them. Eret peered over the plank and into the icy depth fearfully when he saw sea shockers circling the ship.

"Looks refreshing," he said to Astrid. She returned the look he gave her with a glare, sudden hatred for the man burning deep within her. How this man could work for someone like Drago was beyond her. But she wouldn't forgive him anytime soon. "Please, ladies first," he gestured towards the plank.

She looked at Eret and ground her teeth together, "You are a steaming heap of dragon—"

"Duck," Eret suddenly whispered. Astrid did just that as Eret spun around and kicked both of the men holding her out. He caught one of their spears and used it to free himself and caught the other one and twirled them both in invitation.

"Warn the others!" one of Drago's men shouted as he and the others charged at Eret.

"Go get 'em you son of an Eret!" Ruffnut called.

Eret knocked one of the men out while grabbing a blowpipe and spitting a tranquilizer at another. The dart hit him square in the neck, knocking him out in an instant. Eret then whacked him with a spear and knocked him to the side, and Fishlegs suddenly jumped onto another soldier, pinning him to the ground, with Steve knocking out two at once. Eret then tossed the spear and spit another tranquilizer at another soldier that was running to make the alarm, and he dropped, just a few feet away from the Captain's Quarters.

"Okay, I love you again," Ruffnut sighed in relief, making Astrid and everyone else roll their eyes in annoyance. She ran past a crestfallen Snotlout and right over to Eret.

"Ugh, pathetic. You can still jump," Tuffnut said while Snotlout's mouth continued gaping. Eret shook his head and turned towards Astrid, who was still glaring at him suspiciously.

"So, are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not?" he asked with a smug look.

Astrid just narrowed her eyes as he grabbed his swords, not quite sure what to make of him. First he was working for Drago, and now he wanted to help them? She was doubtful that anything between them had changed. But, nonetheless, she was grateful for the rescue and grabbed her axe while the others took the unconscious soldiers' weapons.

"Check every trap, they're here somewhere," Eret told them as they started heading for the traps.

Astrid slid under a tarp and cranked open a trap by pulling down the lever. When she managed to pry it open she saw Meatlug chained to the floor. The little dragon looked pathetic as she jumped down into the trap.

"Meatlug?" she gasped.

Meanwhile Eret was busy working on another trap, and of course the female twin had to tag along with him. Honestly he'd rather deal with the fierce blond girl over the twin. She had enough of an attitude to match that of a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Anyone coming?" he asked as he started cranking down the lever.

"I don't know," Ruffnut said in a dreamy voice; she was too busy admiring his biceps to notice. "Just keep doing whatever you're doing. Keep crankin'…"

Once the trap was opened, Eret sighed in relief and jumped into the trap. Stormfly looked up in alarm; her muzzle and tail were chained to the floor as she stared at Eret pleadingly. He had never been this close to a dragon before, unless it involved trapping them. Rescuing was a completely different story.

Eret held his breath as he approached her slowly. Nadders were nasty creatures if one approached them without caution. Their spines held a deadly poison, hence the name, and they were extra alert to their surroundings. Slowly but surely Eret held out his hand to try and calm her.

"Thank you, for saving me," he sighed as she let him touch her snout. "Now let me return the favor."

…

Back in the Dragon Sanctuary, all of us were in Valka's kitchen-styled cave sharing a well-deserved meal. Natasha and Clint had remained oddly quiet throughout the whole thing, making it all the more awkward as Gobber took a seat next to them. Valka was cooking the fish while Stoick, Hiccup and I helped her. All the while Hiccup told his mother about everything we'd changed on Berk.

"Mom, you'd never even recognize the place," Hiccup said in excitement as he gathered chopped fish on a plate. "Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings… we-we even fix dragon's teeth! And Alex helps keep track of the dragons on the island, whether they're visitors or staying. You wouldn't believe how much has changed!" Stoick chuckled at his son's ramblings.

"Our son and Alex have changed Berk for the better," he replied. "I think we did well with this one, Val."

"Thanks dad!" Hiccup said with a smile.

But I hadn't missed the fact that his mother was still edgy. When Stoick placed a hand on her back, she jumped with a yelp and accidentally dropped the fish. Toothless immediately tried snatching the fish up, but Cloudjumper had beaten him to it. I had to laugh when Toothless looked at Cloudjumper pleadingly. Those puppy dog eyes could really come in handy. Then Cloudjumper suddenly regurgitated his fish into a slimy heap, to which Toothless gratefully slurped it up.

"Thank God you don't do that," I whispered to Snowfire. She was resting next to Grump, who had Gobber leaning against him while they waited for their meal. Snowfire opened one eye before humming in agreement.

' _I would rather keep my meal than share it_ ,' she replied.

"Oh, I got it," Stoick said after chuckling and helped Valka fix a new plate.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little… out of practice," Valka told him, shrugging her shoulders in embarrassment.

"Well, you know… I didn't marry you for your cooking," Stoick reassured her. Gobber had a nervous look as Hiccup and I joined him with plates full of fish.

"I hope not, because her meatballs can kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knockin' around here," the blacksmith said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks for the warning," Clint scoffed, eyeing the cooked fish warily as we took our seats on Gobber's other side.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, thinking of Astrid's cooking while Gobber smirked at us.

I regretted asking that as I tried a small bite of Valka's fish. The taste really _did_ make Astrid's cooking look good, and almost at once we both shared our food with Grump. Good thing Grump was there to finish everything off, and he looked more than happy with that.

"I'm not much of a fish-eater," Natasha politely turned down the offer when Gobber had asked if she wanted any. Though, judging from the look she was giving him, she was dodging a bullet.

Luckily Hiccup was too busy to notice, so busy that he hadn't even eaten anything. Mostly because he couldn't stop talking. I smirked at the sight as I leaned against Grump. There was just something about his enthusiasm that was almost contagious.

"And once you move back in with your dragons, oh, Drago won't stand a chance! _Everything_ will be okay," he said with the biggest smile ever.

"Um, you sure that the stables will hold them all?" I asked under my breath.

' _And what makes you think they will follow_?' Snowfire added.

"Slow it down, you three," Stoick said with a chuckle. "It's a lot to take in." Valka still seemed nervous, though she wasn't as tense as she had been earlier.

"Oh, gotcha," Hiccup replied sheepishly. It was clear that Valka felt so uneasy around so many people. So far, Natasha and Clint had stayed well-clear of her, after explaining the situation to them.

I watched with interest as Valka held up a pot made of clay towards a melting icicle. The silence was almost _overwhelming_ until Stoick suddenly started whistling. And it wasn't just any ordinary whistling. It was the beginning of a song.

"Oh, I love this one," Gobber said as Hiccup sat down to join us to listen and watch.

"Remember our song, Val?" Stoick asked when he paused his whistling, before he started singing.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you'll marry me_ …"

Hiccup and I watched on in amazement as Stoick gently stroked Valka's face. I barely noticed that Hiccup had wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I'd never heard anyone sing to their wife like this, except for in the movies.

" _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop_ —"

That's when Gobber decided to interrupt by singing off key, "Will stop me on my journey!" Both Hiccup and I could only stare at Gobber with our best ' _Really_?' looks while Stoick, Natasha and Clint glared at him. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin.

" _If you will promise me your… heart_ …" Stoick restarted and looked at Valka hopefully, taking her hand into his.

I started leaning forward as I waited for Valka's reaction. She was deathly silent, still looking unsure of herself.

" _And love me for eternity_ …"

My eyes widened in amazement when she sang back. Hiccup had self-consciously reached for my hand and squeezed it, and I couldn't help but squeeze his back after realizing this was what we'd been waiting for.

" _My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me_!" she sang as she and Stoick locked arms and began to dance. Stoick had the biggest smile on his face as he sang along.

" _But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry_." Valka laughed.

"Oh, would you?" Stoick only grinned back.

" _And I would keep you all from harm, if you stay beside me_."

" _I have no use for rings or gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want to hold your hand_."

" _I only want you near me_!"

Gobber's peg leg was tapping along with the rhythm, and soon Hiccup and I were dancing along. Albeit it was a bit awkward when Gobber joined in, but we were having the time of our lives. It was like living in a fairy tale, and suddenly I wondered if this was what it was like being in one of those Disney princess movies.

 _"To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold, For the Dancing and the Dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me, I swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me_!"

By now Hiccup and I were out of breath, but Gobber still dragged on, "Meeeee… I'm still goin'…!" Toothless and Snowfire were both covering their ears and moaning in distress. Hiccup patted Gobber on the side to stop. "I'm done," he said with a sheepish smile.

Stoick and Valka embraced each other, the two of them filled with joy. "I thought I'd have to die, before we did that dance again," Stoick sighed.

"No need for drastic measures," Valka laughed in response.

"For you my dear," Stoick began while getting down to one knee. " _Anything_ …"

My heart soared with joy as I realized Stoick was going to ask Valka if she would go back with us. Silently I begged for her to say 'yes' to everything, from going back to Berk to maybe even talking to Drago about his army.

"Will you, come home with me again, Val? Will you be my wife, once again?" Stoick asked with a pleading look.

Valka looked at Stoick in surprise, but she still had a smile on her face. That's when Toothless decided to take things into his own paws. Toothless had bumped Valka into Stoick's arms, causing her to gasp in surprise. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight as Hiccup went over to join them while I stayed with Gobber.

We may be dating but that didn't mean I was part of the Haddock family. But truthfully I had no blood relative on Berk. So that made things a bit awkward here.

"We can be a family, what do you say?" Stoick asked once again. Valka barely needed a second to decide.

"Yes," she replied happily. Oh, Hiccup had the most adorable smile on his face that I'd ever seen. I hadn't realized how much I was grinning until Gobber pulled me in for a big group hug.

"Great, I can do all the cooking," he announced, making us all laugh. I looked between Hiccup and his family and smiled.

"This is so great! Imagine the feast that will be thrown in your honor; everyone's going to be so happy to see you!" I couldn't help but grin as Stoick looked at me in delight.

"Aye, our future daughter-in-law may be on to something," he replied. I looked at Stoick in surprise when he said that.

"T-Thank you," I whispered, barely unable to contain my happiness when Valka gave me a welcoming hug.

"And we can thank Odin that you two didn't listen to me," Stoick went on as our dragons joined us. Toothless had the goofiest grin on his face as he stood between Hiccup and Valka. "We would have never found each other."

"You've got something in your eyes, again," Natasha remarked as she looked at Clint, who was rubbing his eye.

"I'm pretty sure he's crying," I pointed out with a sheepish smirk, wishing I had my camera with me to take a picture.

"Shut up, Hendrickson," he snapped. For whatever it was worth, Clint couldn't keep that tough-guy archer facade up when it came to family reunions, it appeared.

But the happy moment didn't last long. One minute everyone was fine, and the next, Toothless and Snowfire started growling. The hair along my arms started standing on end when I realized that something wasn't right.

' _The Sanctuary is under attack_ ,' Snowfire suddenly hissed. I realized too late that she was right. Ice was starting to collapse as boulders were hurdled into the Sanctuary. Dragons were flying away from the nest in order to defend it. And I suddenly realized with dread that the one enemy we'd been trying to deal with had arrived…

Drago was here.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I'll admit that it has been ages since I've updated this story, as well. The problem is, I was only just beginning to realize how little of the Avengers have been included in this part (my fault, really)... admittedly, even this chapter I'm not fully satisfied with. But, I'm just gonna leave it here and see what the readers think. At any rate, I am super sorry for not posting sooner. I can't believe I've been working on this for almost two years, now D:**

 **Sil - Thank you! And yes, Steve certainly packs one heck of a punch... though, something tells me all of the Avengers would ;) And, he just might do that to Drago, and not only for his distaste for bullies, either. You'll have to wait and find out what happens, I do have big plans for that, but, I'm not giving anything away. And, I think this chapter answers your question :)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **monsterjamvadim - Unfortunately, he might not be around to see it /= Haven't had the chance to include Bruce or Thor into this part.**

 **Guest1 - Thank you!**

 **Guest2 - I love Pentatonix :)**

 **LadyArcher - XD I'll admit, this story is probably full of more grammatical mistakes than I can count... I'll likely have to sift through each chapter and edit them individually when I get the chance. Thanks for pointing that out!**


	60. The Dark Bewilderbeast

**Chapter Sixty**

Everyone looked on with a mixture of expressions that could pass for horror and rage. Hiccup, Stoick, Valka, Gobber, Clint and Natasha quickly caught up with me when I reached the cliff's edge that overlooked the battle down below. Seeing the tense look on Valka's face told me that this was the last thing she expected. None of us were expecting this, and a sense of dread swept through me when I realized this was exactly what someone like Drago Bludvist would want. Especially if he was anything like Stoick had described.

"Oh no…" Hiccup breathed out, glancing at his mother anxiously as her fists and jaw clenched. She wasn't going to stand for this. Not when the dragons were put under attack. Valka didn't wait for the others as she stormed off, looking mad as Hel.

"This is bad," Clint muttered under his breath, and I could only nod in agreement.

"Val, Val, it's alright. We're a team now. Now, what do you want to do?" Stoick asked after stopping her from recklessly attacking Drago's army. Though truthfully I would've killed Drago myself after seeing what he's done. And Valka seemed to be thinking exactly what I was thinking as she looked at all of us.

"We have to save the dragons," she replied, suddenly looking just as stubborn and determined as Hiccup.

"Aye, you got it. Come on, son. You too, Alex," Stoick waved to the two of us, his face grave, "You two, do whatever you can to help out," he added to Natasha and Clint.

Drago was about to get his sorry ass whooped. One way or another, he was going to pay for keeping all those dragons in armor and trying to control them. Glancing at Natasha and Clint, I didn't miss the look in their eyes as they realized Stoick was being deadly serious.

"Never thought I'd see the day where I'm fighting some madman alongside a dragon lady vigilante," Clint rolled his eyes as he ran after Stoick and Gobber.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Natasha retorted.

I only rolled my eyes at their remarks. Some things never got old. The good news was, Natasha and Clint worked well in combat, and were likely going to give Drago's men a nasty surprise. I quickly hopped into Snowfire's saddle once all was said and done, knowing that this was about to get messy.

' _We must keep them from reaching the Sanctuary_ ,' Snowfire growled as she flew past a group of men that were already trying to break their way through. The caves and rough ice made that almost impossible. Unless one new their way through the Sanctuary already, there was no way they could get through without getting lost in the process.

Snowfire acted fast by freezing their feet to the ground before they could get any closer. The baffled looks that followed until finally spotting Snowfire was enough to put a smirk of triumph on my face. There was nothing better than watching their reactions.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to stop another soldier from reaching us as Snowfire had blocked the path. Brandishing his sword and trying to look his fiercest, the poor guy was trembling in front of Snowfire as she glared back with icy blue eyes.

"No weapons allowed here," I shouted after knocking a fist into the back of his head while Snowfire zoomed past. I couldn't hide the smirk that followed when that was enough to knock him out. Seemed like Natasha's training was finally paying off.

Snowfire finally reached the other side of the Sanctuary, to where the icy battlefield was currently taking place. What we saw next took us both by surprise. Drago's men were being overrun by Dragon Riders, and half of the Avengers. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought they were actually working well together as Natasha fought back two men at once, taking them by surprise with her speed and strength. Of course, they weren't expecting a woman to fight back the way she had, either. To my surprise, Jacob was fighting alongside the Riders with Sniper, keeping up with the rest of the gang by helping the others. And to top things off, Eret of all people was riding on the back of Stormfly, flying her instead of trying to trap her.

"You really are full of surprises," Astrid exclaimed when we reached them. That was when I noticed something was off about her. She was actually happy, grinning like someone who just won the lottery. And it was the same kind of grin I'd seen Ruffnut give Eret prior to this madness.

' _It would appear as though she has a new admirer_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement at the sight, with me nodding in agreement. I wasn't given much time to process the thought, though, as Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew through the battlefield with Barf and Belch.

"Dragon Riders coming through!" Tuffnut yelled.

Both he and his sister had their sights set on the dragon traps, and set to work freeing the dragons who were already caught in them. Once they set the traps alight, they sprung themselves open. Hookfang, Sniper and Meatlug promptly followed by destroying the catapults, along with the help of Clint. I wasn't surprised to find him on a high spot, firing at whatever his sharp eyes could see throughout the chaos.

"Cut them down!" someone roared. My eyes narrowed with fury when I saw what looked exactly like the madman Stoick had described. The long tangled hair and a big ape-like nose gave him a Tarzan appearance, but I'd say that's giving the 'ape man' a bad name.

The catapults fired what looked like axe blades towards the other Dragon Riders. The twins almost got hit by them. Unfortunately, Ruffnut was thrown off of Belch's head and started falling towards the battle down below. For a moment I was tempted to rescue her when Fishlegs and Snotlout swooped in, Meatlug and Hookfang catching her by the arms.

I watched with interest as Astrid tried flying Stormfly with Eret right in front of her. The hardest part was flying straight and staying airborne. I had a feeling that Eret was still adjusting to the fact that he was on a dragon.

"Up girl! To the left, Eret! That's it!" Astrid ordered as they flew closer to the mountain. One of the catapults suddenly fired at a massive spire of ice. Snowfire's eyes narrowed instantly when the ice began falling on them. Just when it seemed like the icicle was about to crush them, Snowfire fired at the icicle, blowing it to pieces.

"Nice work," I said with a triumphant grin. Snowfire hummed in agreement just as Toothless fired a plasma blast at one of the catapult launchers, knocking it to the side. Snowfire flew down towards the men manning the catapults and fired at them, knocking a second catapult to the side in the process.

Stoick took the chance and sliced through a line of catapults, which in turn managed to free a Zippleback caught in one of Drago's traps, and netting a few of his soldiers in the process.

' _They deserve worse treatment_ ,' Snowfire grumbled as a few of his men started to flee.

"Take 'em down!" cried one of the archers.

"Heads up!" Gobber shouted as Grump flew down and knocked the archers off their feet with his club-like tail. I don't know what was funnier. Watching Grump knock down all those archers and putting them to shame, or seeing Clint fire at catapult after catapult while Steve knocked down half of the men along with Natasha. They really did seem to fit right in, here, even if they were overwhelmed by the vast majority of men Drago was ordering.

"Mind handling a few more catapults?" I asked as some of Drago's men started firing at us. Snowfire had dodged them all with ease before blasting ice at them, knocking the soldiers around them off their feet once again.

With them taken care of, Snowfire flew up to join Toothless and Stormfly.

' _These humans need to be put in their place_ ,' Snowfire growled while dodging another boulder that was hurled towards us.

"Welcome aboard, Dragon _Rider_ ," Hiccup said, gesturing to Eret.

"Thanks," replied Eret. He sounded a bit unsure despite how much courage it took. "I think," he added.

Astrid looked both annoyed and relieved to see us. "Where have you two been?" she demanded.

"Oh, you know, catching up with my mom," Hiccup replied with a shrug. But he was hiding a proud grin, and I had to smirk at the sight.

Astrid looked at us in confusion until I pointed up towards the mountain of ice. She looked up in time to see Valka, dressed in a warrior's outfit while riding Cloudjumper. I had to admit, she did look intimidating in that outfit. Which I'm sure is why she chose it.

And I noticed that someone was following her close behind. The Bewilderbeast, King of the Dragon Sanctuary.

" _That's_ your mother?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"Long story," I replied nonchalantly.

"Now you know where I get my dramatic flair from," Hiccup said, putting down his visor over his face.

We all hovered there and watched as the Bewilderbeast fired a stream of ice, freezing an entire platoon solid. In the air, Valka swung her staff, and Hideous Zipplebacks set themselves on fire and barreled across the snowy field like wheels through the battlefield. Soldiers were scattered from the attack, and they managed to even destroy most of their battle machine as well. But then of course one of them had to get caught in a dragon trap.

"Now that's a dragon!" I heard Clint shout from his perch after nearly being knocked down by the Bewilderbeast. I almost smirked at the thought, glancing at Natasha and Steve as the two of them just gaped at the sight of the huge dragon.

"Come on, Toothless! Show them what you've got!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless swooped down to free the Zippleback. Toothless dove down and fired a plasma blast that opened the trap. Once the Zippleback was free they flew back up to safety. "Thatta boy!"

It was amazing watching Valka tell the dragons where to go and who to attack. They followed without question, several hitting a few more soldiers while the others went to rescue their friends. They had just taken down one of Drago's armored dragons when a net was suddenly flung towards them. Cloudjumper was thrown to the ground, and Valka managed to skid down below, where she came face-to-face with Drago himself.

"I've waited a long time for this," Drago sneered as he and Valka exchanged blows.

"You cannot take our dragons!" Valka shouted back, blocking an attack from his bull hook of a hand. "They are controlled by the Alpha!" Drago smiled wickedly at Valka before glancing over his shoulder. Snowfire had landed beside Valka, snarling angrily at Drago.

' _Traitorous dragon stealer! Egg smasher_!' she began shouting words that I had no doubt Drago either didn't hear or ignored.

"Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger," he said. Then he started waving his bull hook in the air, screaming like… I wasn't sure how to describe it.

But then I noticed something all the more horrifying as I watched the shoreline. _Another_ Bewilderbeast emerged from the water, upturning the ships that were anchored there. My heart began racing with increasing panic when I looked at the Bewilderbeast.

He was nothing like the King of the Dragon Sanctuary. Instead his face was covered in scars, from what I guessed were years of abuse by Drago. I couldn't help but grimace at the sight, suddenly feeling sorry for him. But one look at his eyes told me that was void of any emotion. It was like Drago had turned the Bewilderbeast into some kind of war machine. And that made me feel sick.

"Another one?" I heard Hiccup ask in disbelief. He and the other riders were still in the air, watching the entire scene unfold before them.

"That is a class ten, class ten!" Fishlegs shouted frantically after giving it a good look.

"Well, this just got more interesting," I heard Steve mutter under his breath when he finally caught up with us along with Natasha and Clint. "How are you holding up?"

"Could be better if we didn't have this to deal with," I regarded the dark Bewilderbeast that was about to challenge the Alpha. The worst part was seeing how abused it looked. A class ten leviathan was something we hadn't been prepared to fight, especially on battle-grounds like this.

"No…" Valka breathed out in equal disbelief.

"Come on! Take down the Alpha!" Drago commanded, raising his bull hook in the air.

By now, my fists were trembling with rage as I realized what the bastard planned on doing. He wanted control over all the dragons. The only way to do that was through challenging the Alpha. Doing that would only lead to chaos in the end. And I sure as hell wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"No!" I suddenly cried out, charging at Drago while struggling to keep myself from losing control, "I will not let you enslave those dragons! Not while I'm still alive!" I shouted as I threw a punch across Drago's face, the impact enough to send him reeling back in surprise.

But of course, Drago was quick to recover from the attack. He simply scowled at me before grabbing hold of my fist and throwing me back into the snow. "You are nothing more than an insolent child. You do not know what those dragons have done to me, or my people. But you will learn soon enough," he sneered.

"Alex, don't!" Too late, Steve's warning fell on deaf ears as a fireball was thrown at Drago, my eyes narrowing with fury as I glared back. Drago had blocked the attack with the cape, his own eyes widening with realization as he made his approach.

"You are no ordinary human, are you?" Before I could say anything in my defense, Valka rushed in to attack. But Drago managed to trip her off her feet, pinning her to the ice with one foot on her chest.

"Valka!" I couldn't help but cry out as he removed her mask, glaring down in shock. Suddenly Stoick flew in from nowhere and shoved Drago away. "Thank God," I muttered under my breath. Honestly, I don't know how I've managed to survive this long with all of these surprises.

"Thank you," Valka sighed as Stoick helped her up.

"For you my dear, anything," Stoick replied before facing Drago. In the background, I could see the Bewilderbeasts battling it off. Their colossal size made the entire ground shake as they held their ground. "Val, you think you can stop them?" Stoick asked his wife.

"I'll do my best! Come on, Cloudjumper!" She hopped onto the Stormcutter and flew off towards the two Bewilderbeasts.

"Alex, you and Snowfire go and help the others, we've got the ground covered," Stoick ordered, knowing that with the luck I had, things would only get worse before they got better. Heck, he was probably right about that. Things always seemed to get worse before getting better, if they got better at all.

"Yes sir," I replied as she took off. As we took off, I could hear the words exchanged by Drago and Stoick.

" _You_? I watched you burn!" Drago yelled as he and Stoick fought each other down below.

"It takes more than a little fire to kill me!" Stoick shouted back. I turned my attention back to the Bewilderbeasts as they battled it out, ramming their tusks together while the other tried getting the upper hand.

"Is there any way to stop them?" I asked Snowfire. If there was any way I could help out, than I would. I couldn't stand just not doing anything.

' _Perhaps there is a way to break through whatever hold Drago holds over it_ ,' Snowfire mused thoughtfully, though even I could hear the doubt in her voice. Something told me this Dark Bewilderbeast was beyond help.

"It's better than nothing," I nodded in agreement, silently praying that would work.

Snowfire reluctantly flew in close as the Dark Bewilderbeast hovered just inches away from us. A knot of fear formed in my stomach, especially as I noticed its eyes were void of any emotion. There was no way that thing would ever break free of whatever hold Drago had over it. From what I could see, he'd pushed it to the point of no turning back. The only emotions I could feel for the Dark Bewilderbeast was pity, despite what was happening.

"Please, don't listen to Drago," I pleaded after taking a deep breath; the Alpha's eyes were turned towards us, as if expecting the worst outcome out of this. "We can help you, if you'd let us."

The Dark Bewilderbeast only glared at me in response before bellowing in defiance. Snowfire only had seconds to fly out of the way as he rammed into the Alpha. I watched on in horror when the darker Bewilderbeast rammed the Alpha into the ice with his tusks.

What happened next was a blur. My heart nearly stopped when the Dark Bewilderbeast shoved one of his tusks into the Alpha, driving them in deep. I had to look away when the Alpha let out one final bellow before falling silent.

"No!" Valka gasped in disbelief.

"No," Astrid whimpered at the sight.

I felt like my heart was being torn when I realized what just happened. The Alpha was down… He was dead. My fists balled up with rage towards Drago. Then I heard Drago's victorious shout.

"We've won! Now, finish _her_!" I looked down in time to see Drago pointing his bull hook at someone. And it sank in that he was pointing at Valka.

* * *

 **AN: Look at me, actually updating quickly for a change :) Well, this is fast for me, anyways. I'm already planning on working on the next chapter. I realized that the original story I wrote might sound slightly similar to this, which is why it's been taking me so long to finish D: I want to change things around, though, for the final showdown. Which is why it might take a while for the next chapter to be posted... that among other reasons. I think I'm also beginning to run out of title ideas, between all the stories I've been writing XD Anywho, onto review replies!**

 **Sil - Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) And yep, the ultimate showdown has begun... hopefully it was up to your expectations. Somehow, it doesn't feel like it was up to mine /:**

 **Retrokill - Alas, some things cannot be changed D: Unfortunately, the plot to the movie is one of them... even if this _is_ FF. And thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much :) I've certainly enjoyed writing it, of course XD**

 **monsterjamvadim - I never knew that. I've never actually seen the first one, to be honest ^^**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **DragonMaster145 - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :D**


	61. Victims of Control

**Chapter Sixty One**

Dread swept over me when I realized too late what had happened. Drago's triumphant shout was enough to send a shiver through me. This wasn't going to end well, for anyone. The Dark Bewilderbeast just killed the Alpha, and it was only going to get worse from there.

Hiccup exchanged a knowing look with me the moment Valka was taken down. Even with the Avengers fighting alongside us, I realized that there was nothing we could do but try and reason with Drago. It was the only hope we had of keeping things from escalating to the horror story slowly playing out before us.

What horrified me the most was the fact that more and more dragons from the Sanctuary were joining the Dark Bewilderbeast. Because he had taken down the Alpha, I guessed he now had control over them. Which only left another chilling reminder that the same thing could happen to me.

"Alex, Hiccup, whatever you're planning on doing, you better do it fast!" Hearing Jacob's shout made me glance over my shoulder. Having watched the other dragons join Drago's army, it was only a matter of time before the Berkian dragons did the same.

' _I will not allow that to happen_ ,' Snowfire growled, the ferocity in her voice taking me by surprise. ' _I would sooner rip his throat out than allow that man to control you_.'

"Thanks, Snow," I whispered, already aware of the tension that was slowly building between us. I glanced at Hiccup one last time, not missing the determination set in his face. We were going to end this, one way or another. Even if it was a losing battle.

"Stop!" he shouted after we reached Drago. At the sound of his voice, Drago turned around to see our dragons landing in front of him. Snowfire's eyes were narrowed with fury as she glared at Drago. Her mind already dead-set on refusing to let Drago get away with this madness, hope was about the only thing we had left, now. "This madness ends now!" Hiccup insisted as Drago merely sneered in response, clearly unimpressed with our appearance.

If the bastard did anything to hurt Hiccup, or anyone else, for that matter, I was not going to let him get away with it.

"These are the two great Dragon Masters?" Drago scoffed. "The son of Stoick the Vast, and some pathetic girl I've never even heard of." His dark chuckle was enough to send shivers of rage through me. He had no idea just who he was dealing with, "What shame he and his Tribe must feel."

Snowfire and Toothless bristled at that. It took every ounce of self-control not to unleash all Hel on the bastard. I was angry, but, that didn't mean I was going to unleash my inner Night Fury on him. Tempting as it was. I realized that would just give him the incentive to try and control me.

"All this loss, and for what? To rule the world?" Hiccup asked, trying to sound reasonable.

Though, something told me that Drago was anything but reasonable. Seeing the dark sneer written across his face was a look I would never forget. Valka and Stoick had already made valid points by saying he was difficult to reason with. And yet, Hiccup was still determined to prove them wrong. Stubborn as he may be, I understood where he was getting at in trying to prevent war.

"This battle is nothing more than a waste of our time," I put in, narrowing my eyes as Drago looked between the two of us and our dragons; Snowfire and Toothless had taken defensive positions at the glare he threw us, "Whatever you hope to accomplish is never going to satisfy your desire."

"Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together," Hiccup went on in a hopeful tone. Drago actually seemed to take in what we were saying. But, his face suddenly twisted into an ugly scowl as he glared at us.

"Or, tear them apart," he snapped. It wasn't until he pried off his prosthetic arm that my eyes widened in disbelief. All I could do was stare at the arm in disbelief; what was left of it was nothing more than a stump, "You see, I know what it's like to live in fear. To have my village burnt, my family taken." I couldn't help but wince at that. I was suddenly aware of the Avengers and the history behind each team member. All of them had suffered from something similar, whether it was a lost family member or friend. "But, even as a boy left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world."

Drago circled both of us, watching our expressions. After spending so much time with Natasha, I'd learned to mask my emotions as best as I could. That only seemed to infuriate Drago as he observed us with hungry eyes. It felt as if he was watching his prey, waiting for us to split apart and take us down one by one.

"Then why a dragon army?" Hiccup asked after noticing the look as well. Drago stopped in his tracks and grinned wickedly.

"Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons," he replied boldly.

"Do you really believe that killing the Alpha was the best answer?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper as I shook with anger, "Abuse is never the answer. I should know."

Hiccup threw me a look that said it all. While I never mentioned the crap that my father put me through, he knew bits and pieces of our strained history. He knew my father was responsible for my ability to change into a dragon.

"Or, maybe you need dragons to conquer _people_ , to control those who follow you, and get rid of the ones who don't," Hiccup added, narrowing his eyes at the thought.

A shiver ran through me when I realized where he was getting at with that. To control someone was worse than anything I would wish upon anyone. I remembered what Clint had said about Loki's invasion in Manhattan. When Loki managed to take control of not only his mind, but Erik Selvig's as well, they both mentioned the aftereffects were horrible. Whatever the case, being under the control of anyone was not a pleasant feeling.

"Killing and abuse are never the answer," I finally put in, narrowing my eyes with fury as Drago's dark eyes fell on me, "I should know."

I hadn't missed the knowing look Hiccup gave me. He only knew bits and pieces of what my father did to me. And even that knowledge was limited. Truthfully, I wasn't even sure how to explain to him what my father did.

Drago just chuckled and shook his head as if he found our attempts at stopping him humorous. Of course, he would. I had a feeling that anything we said would just fall over deaf ears.

"Clever, both of you," he sneered.

I was tempted to stop Hiccup right then and there. Just seeing the cold look in Drago's eyes told me that he wasn't going to back down. Not when he was this far ahead in the game. He saw us as a threat, and could easily order his dragons to attack us both, and everyone else, all at once.

"The world wants peace," Hiccup insisted, the hope in his voice making my heart sink, "And we have the answer on Berk. Just let us show you—"

"No!" Drago's face hardened as he cut him off, "Let _me_ show _you_!"

Once again, a shudder ran through me when Drago suddenly raised his bullhook in the air and started swinging it wildly. Then, he started screaming like a madman. That was when I realized with a start that he was calling to the Dark Bewilderbeast. Toothless and Snowfire let out growls of defiance as they backed away with us, protectively arching their backs towards Drago.

Once the Dark Bewilderbeast had arrived, Drago slammed his bullhook on the ground, and he bowed his head in submission. That little movement alone was enough to make my stomach twist with pity. Not for the first time, I could see just how abused this Dark Bewilderbeast was, and what extents Drago had gone to control it.

' _No creature deserves to suffer from wounds such as those_ ,' Snowfire growled, and I only nodded in agreement.

"No dragon can resist the Alpha's call," Drago sneered. My heart nearly skipped a beat as I understood what that meant, "So, he who controls the Alpha, controls them all."

A sudden sense of helplessness swept over me as I watched Snowfire and Toothless. Toothless had begun moaning and whining, burying his snout into the snow as if to brush some irritating bug off. Even Snowfire was doing something similar, her moans enough to make me sick.

Unfortunately, that was when I felt the tug. The voice buzzing in my head was enough to make my legs wobbly, and my vision began to fade. It wasn't until feeling Hiccup's hand gently squeeze my shoulder that I realized too late what Drago was doing to the dragons.

"Toothless, you okay, bud? What's going on?" Hiccup asked anxiously when he too noticed something was seriously wrong.

"He's trying to control them," I whispered, earning a look of horror from Hiccup. "The Dark Bewilderbeast… I can feel him trying to control me, too."

Faster than I thought possible, Hiccup suddenly wrapped his arms around me, as if that would stop the Dark Bewilderbeast from taking control. Surprisingly, his efforts did seem to stop it.

"Witness true strength. The strength of will over others," Drago sneered, only confirming my suspicions as the Dark Bewilderbeast looked down at the two dragons. Once again, that familiar sensation of a voice buzzing in my head suddenly sounded louder than ever.

The Dark Bewilderbeast's pupils began to dilate, flickering as maintained contact with Snowfire and Toothless. Both of them were trying to shake him off, and that cold realization dawned on me that this could be the end of everything. One wrong move and Drago could have control over all of the dragons.

"In the face of it…" Drago pointed his bullhook at Snowfire and Toothless. "You two are _nothing_." The venom in his last word was enough for my fists to clench with fury. What made it worse was when his bullhook suddenly pointed towards us.

"Uh… what did he just tell you to do?" Hiccup asked hesitantly as both dragons began turning towards us.

Kill… those chilling words were enough to make my heart sink even further when I understood where this was headed. Snowfire was under the control of the Dark Bewilderbeast. It made my stomach clench with pity when I realized the bitter truth. She once said that no dragon, or human, could control her. And now… I hadn't realized until feeling Hiccup squeeze me again that I was shaking with dread.

"Toothless? What's the matter with you? What are you doing?" Hiccup was turning more frantic, hoping the sound of his voice would break whatever trance Toothless was under. The dragons only advanced on us, to the point where our backs were set against a block of ice.

I hadn't missed the fact that the rest of the battle was starting to dwindle down. Moments like these made me wish that I could unleash all heck on this bastard. But, something told me that would only end in disaster.

"Snowfire, please, you have to fight this!" I snapped, grinding my teeth together as I felt the constant pull. I knew if it wasn't for Hiccup, the Dark Bewilderbeast would have already had me under his control.

My heart longed to hear her soothing voice again. Yet, another part of me knew that nothing good would come out of that. She was under the Dark Bewilderbeast's spell. All that would do was add to the effect of his control.

"Knock it off!" Hiccup said with more urgency as he began to panic, feeling unsettled with the blank looks they were both giving us.

I could already hear the gas building up in their throats when their mouths opened. Any minute now, they were going to fire upon us, and it would be game over. Any efforts in stopping them was futile. I glanced anxiously in the direction of the battlefield. Where were the Avengers when we needed them now, more than ever?

"Stop! Snap out of it!" Horror swept through me when I realized nothing was working. Toothless and Snowfire were completely under the Dark Bewilderbeast's control.

"Snowfire, please," I begged, feeling my heart race faster than I thought possible. I knew she would regret this. Even if she was under its control, she would regret hurting us. She had to, right?

That was when I heard Stoick's shout above ours, yelling Hiccup's name. It took me a few seconds to realize he was charging in our direction. The tense moment was only made worse when I noticed Steve, Natasha and Clint making their way towards us as well.

"Son!" Stoick shouted, and I saw him coming closer. He was going to put himself in harm's way. And all at once, my stomach dropped with horror as I understood his intentions.

"Dad!" Hiccup tried stopping his father from getting any closer. That's when Snowfire and Toothless decided to unleash their attack. "No!" Hiccup and I both screamed at the same time when Stoick rammed into us, taking the full brunt of their attack.

The world suddenly felt as if it stopped. An unearthly silence seemed to fill the air as cold realization swept through me. The sound of the blast only added to the eerie feeling that echoed across the battlefield. Hiccup and I were both gasping for breath when I noticed Snowfire and Toothless. They were both still under the Dark Bewilderbeast's control, panting as they struggled to catch their breaths from the massive explosion they created.

"What… what happened?" Clint asked in disbelief when the others finally reached us. Hiccup had used his body to shield me from the worst of the blow, and I noticed that he looked hit the most by what just happened.

"Drago… he has them under his control," I whispered, looking ahead in panic when I saw what had happened.

"No…" Hiccup moaned as he struggled to his feet, with me following seconds later. I didn't miss what he was staring at. My stomach dropped, feeling as if there was a rock sinking even deeper than I thought possible. "Dad!" he cried as he rushed over, reaching Stoick while brushing away the debris of ice.

My own body felt as if it was shaking with dread. I felt frozen on the spot when Steve reached me, with Natasha and Clint standing nearby, their mouths hanging open in disbelief. No one wanted to admit the cold truth.

"Stoick!" Valka gasped when she reached us, her face a mixture of horror and grief. He had always seemed so invincible, and now… I felt Steve's hand clasp my shoulder, as if even he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Dad… no… you…" Even Hiccup was unable to comprehend a word. Valka dropped to her knees as I reached them, wrenching my shoulder from Steve as tears threatened to overwhelm me. Valka leaned forward, pressing her ears against his chest to listen for signs of a heartbeat. But, her gaze dropped with grief when she heard none.

Stoick had given his life to save us. Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk and Hiccup's father, was dead. I didn't want to believe it. Seeing Hiccup's grief-stricken face was enough for my mouth to run dry. I could hardly stand seeing him this way.

"No," he whispered.

I was too stunned for words. Finally dropping to my knees beside Hiccup, I felt more responsible for what had happened than ever.

"I'm sorry," was all I could whisper. I'd never felt more helpless than at that moment. "I'm so sorry."

It hadn't taken long for Astrid and everyone else to reach us. Their eyes widened in horror upon seeing what had happened. By now, Hiccup had buried his face into Stoick's chest as he sobbed. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was look on, feeling hopelessly lost.

Finally, Astrid managed to comfort his mother as she stood up a little. Steve, Clint, Natasha and Jacob might as well have been outsiders. Even I suddenly felt like one as I had no clue what I should do.

I was shaken from my thoughts from the sound of paws shuffling along the ice. Everyone parted out of the way as Snowfire and Toothless reached us. They managed to break free of the Dark Bewilderbeast's trance. But, what they did… I was so afraid that they would attack again. And this time, none of us would be able to stop them.

' _Alex_?' Snowfire asked hesitantly, tilting her head to one side when she caught the looks the three Avengers were giving her. I only looked at her in surprise when she said my name. She never did that. And, it only added to my growing fear.

"P-Please just go away for a while," I whispered, shuddering as she looked at me pitifully.

Snowfire only lowered her snout shamefully as she realized what she had done. Toothless tentatively approached Stoick's body. They looked devastated at what they'd done. Toothless warbled in concern as he tried reaching out. I was hardly even aware at the time when I realized I was just pushing Snowfire away.

"No! Get away from him!" Hiccup cried out when Toothless tried nuzzling Stoick's hand, as if he couldn't understand what had happened. Toothless only flinched and looked at Hiccup in confusion when he realized that something had gone horribly wrong. I wasn't going to blame Hiccup for his reaction. My own mind was trying to comprehend what happened, and I knew it would take more than time to process over the grief, "Go on! Get out of here! Go away!"

Staring at Hiccup in shock, Toothless whimpered and finally ran away. One part of me longed to go after them and reassure them that everything would be okay. But, another part of me had known that would only lead to disaster. All I wanted was for this horrible nightmare to end. To wake up and find that this really had just been a nightmare.

Hiccup had fallen back to his knees, and that was all it took for me to reach him and wrap my arms around him in a hug. I knew this wasn't easy for him. I knew what losing his father would do to him. Stoick had meant the world to him, and to lose him… it was a fate worse than anything anyone could wish upon him.

"It's not their fault," Valka whispered when she joined us, "You know that."

Just as she said that, I felt the strong pull again. I felt my blood run cold when the Dark Bewilderbeast called all of the dragons away, this time. Every last one of them, including the Rider's dragons, were being called away.

"Good dragons under the control of bad people… do bad things…" Valka told everyone in a grim voice as we all watched on helplessly.

Once again, the tug of that dark voice was enough to send shivers of rage through me. All I wanted was to stop Drago from getting away with this madness. He was responsible for so much pain in such a short time.

My fists balled up as I turned to where Drago and his men were gathering. He was going to pay for what he did. Watching Toothless join his army, along with Snowfire, was too much. Trying to fly up to join the other dragons, Toothless only ended up crashing down below. Drago merely scowled in disgust and used his bullhook to push Toothless down and climb into his saddle.

"Come on! Gather the men and meet me back on Berk!" he shouted.

"Alex, don't—"

Too late, Steve's warning fell on deaf ears as I charged after Drago. Neither Clint nor Natasha made a move to stop me. Drago looked in my direction, smirking in amusement when I suddenly fired a ball of flames in his direction.

"You're nothing but a bastard!" I spat when the impact was enough to knock him on his sorry ass. He finally managed to block my next attack with his cape, his smirk widening as I glared back defiantly, "You're worse than an asshole!" More colorful words escaped my tongue, enough to make even Astrid blush a deep shade of red.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?" he sneered, grabbing hold of my wrist before I could strike back. I was about to kick him in the gut when he suddenly tossed me to the ground, "No one faces me and lives to tell the tale. Especially a worthless wrench like yourself."

"Let her go!" I barely had time to figure out that Hiccup had shouted that. By now, Drago had reached for my throat. And, that was all it took for chaos to follow as Steve threw his shield, knocking him out of the way.

Frustration swelled within me as I struggled to fight back, throwing a good punch against his face. Even with all the training in the world, I still felt helplessly lost. Hiccup suddenly grabbed hold of me, wrenching me away before I could inflict more damage.

"No!" I cried out, thrashing against his grip as Valka reached us, holding onto me when Drago and his men escaped.

"Don't," Valka whispered, her voice gentle and soothing.

"No…" I finally buried my face into Hiccup's shoulder, feeling hopelessly lost as I realized what had happened.

It suddenly felt as if we'd lost everything. And, it was going to take everything we had to make things right again.

* * *

 **AN: I know it took me nearly three months to get this chapter posted, and in all honesty, it's mostly due to a lack of interest D: I've got so many things going on right now, along with a side account that I should have merged with this one. But, whatever the case, the next chapter won't take nearly as long. I've already got a vague idea as to where it'll lead. Hopefully this chapter wasn't nearly as choppy or suckish as it felt, but, considering I'm just getting back into the groove, I may end up rewriting it. We'll see what happens. Thanks everyone for your patience, and for taking your time reading this AN :)**

 **monsterjamvadim - Unfortunately, this had to happen D: I always hated writing this scene, which might explain my lack of interest. Death scenes are never my favorites, though, for whatever reason, I always seem better at writing them. XD I don't think I've ever considered doing something like that. If I ever did, it would have to be with a different OC ;)**

 **Dragondancer81 - Thank you!**

 **Sil - Yeah... it's an upsetting moment for everyone. And he probably did XD Knowing Drago's soldiers, they probably went running in the opposite direction the moment they saw the Avengers... or, were too busy laughing their butts off at their awesome costumes :P**

 **dragologistmaster - Thank you!**

 **xX69759Xx - XD It's okay, I'm just grateful you're reviewing at all :)**


	62. I'm Sorry

**Chapter Sixty Two**

"This is beyond anything we've ever been trained for," Natasha sighed as she and Clint managed to find some time alone from the rest of the group. A combination of guilt and everything else weighed down on my shoulders as I sat not far away, listening quietly. Hiccup and the others were preparing a funeral for Stoick. Since they didn't have a proper burial for Stoick, they would have to make due with whatever they could find.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked when he joined me, frowning as he noticed just how shaken I was from this.

I held back a sigh of frustration and refused to make eye contact. With everything that was going on, I didn't know what to do. Or, say. Even Jacob was distracting himself by following whatever Gobber told him, as if that would help avoid whatever the heck just happened.

"Honestly, I'm not," I whispered. Steve nodded in understanding, taking a seat beside me on one of the ice blocks and setting his shield aside, "I feel horrible for what happened."

"You feel like this is somehow your fault," Steve guessed.

"Yeah," I nodded, burying my face in my hands.

I felt Steve shift beside me uncomfortably, before he took me by surprise once again. He wrapped an arm around me into a comforting hug. It always surprised me at how comforting Steve could be when put under the pressure. Then again, I suspected this was something he hadn't anticipated upon joining Clint and Natasha during their time here in the archipelago.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for something you weren't responsible for, kid," Clint pointed out when he overheard us.

"I think that Dark Bewilderbeast was trying to control me," I admitted, my voice shaken as I finally looked up. Only Natasha didn't look surprised – if she had been paying attention, which she usually does, she would have known something like that was possible.

"Alex, are you sure?" Steve asked, looking at me seriously, this time. A nod was all it took for me to realize just how close Drago had been to taking me.

My arms wrapped around my legs as I pulled myself close. Losing Snowfire had been difficult enough. Dealing with this and everything else was worse than I could have imagined. Worse still, I couldn't even imagine what poor Hiccup was going through, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

"At least Drago doesn't know about the portal." I looked at Clint in surprise when he said that. Natasha just shook her head and walked away, not wanting to get involved with whatever he was starting. "Look, I don't even wanna think of what SHIELD would do if that asshole got though the portal with all those dragons."

My heart nearly skipped a beat when I realized what he meant by that. There was no telling what Fury would have done to the dragons if he knew they were under Drago's control. Like Valka had said, it wasn't as if the dragons had any control over their actions. They were doing all of these horrible things against their will, because of his orders.

"That's a horrible motivational speech, Clint," I rolled my eyes after finally standing up.

"Wasn't meant to be motivational," he smirked in amusement, clasping a hand over my shoulder. "Kid, you've been through more than what most should, in our world and here. You've got heart."

For a moment, I wasn't sure what to say to that. Clint was a lot of things. Arrogant. Annoying. There were few times when I actually saw this side of him. And my jaw was dropping in disbelief as Clint's smirk just widened and he joined Natasha.

I'd never attended a funeral, before, let alone a Viking funeral.

Over the last years, I'd been lucky enough to never attend one. Mom used to always say that funerals were too depressing. Now, I was beginning to see what she meant by that.

All I could do was watch as Valka placed a white cloth over Stoick's body. Hiccup placed his helmet on top, tears still streaming down his cheeks. I hated seeing Hiccup like this. Once again, there wasn't much I could do about it.

Once the pyre was set, the boys pushed it out to sea, and Gobber got our arrows ready, with some help from Clint. Seeing as archery was his area of expertise, it was good to make himself useful at that moment. Handing Hiccup his own bow, Gobber patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, sniffling in the process. Once Gobber reached my side, I suddenly felt more like an outsider than ever.

I fought back my own tears, trying to put on a brave face throughout the whole scene. Even Steve, Natasha and Clint looked subdued, along with Jacob.

"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla… and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior… A Chieftain… A father… A friend…"

By now, I couldn't stop the tears that followed as I thought of everything Stoick did for me. We might not have known each other for long, but Stoick had welcomed me with open arms. I never realized until than how much he meant to me, and how much losing him would mean to me.

Hiccup and I let our arrows loose together. As soon as they caught the ship on fire, I found myself holding hands with Hiccup. He was gripping mine like his life depended on it. I hadn't realized until now how much we relied on each other. Either for silent support or for protecting the dragons, our lives were connected.

I swallowed back the unease that threatened to overwhelm me, along with the grief. Everyone else fired their arrows with the same manner. I couldn't help but think back to when we first met. Our lives had been so much simpler, back than. True, Hiccup and his friends were hopelessly lost in my world. But, we'd had each other, and the dragons once we found them.

"I'm sorry, dad…" he said softly. I had a feeling his apology was more towards all of the mistakes that he'd made. But it didn't make anything better. If anything, I was only feeling worse as I thought of how forgiving Stoick had been, and likely still was. "I'm not the Chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was… I… don't… know." He let out a heavy sigh that was full of emotions.

My heart twisted with guilt at the thought of what could have been, had Stoick survived. None of this should have happened. I was so tempted to say something, provide what little comfort I could. Instead, I found myself glancing at Clint, Steve, Natasha and Jacob as they stood apart from the others.

"You came in early to this world," she began in a soothing tone. "You were such a whee thing, so fragile… I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father… he never doubted." She turned so that he was facing her and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He always said you would become the strongest of them all. And he was right."

Once again, my thoughts drifted back to how accepting Stoick had been of my sudden appearance. For the first time since all of this madness started, I wondered if we were doing the right thing. Interfering with another world seemed wrong, in more ways than one. It wasn't as if I'd ever belonged in this world to begin with.

"You have the heart of a Chief, and the soul of a dragon," she told him. "Only you can bring our worlds together. _That_ is who you are, son." I suddenly realized how important her words were. Berk needed a hero now more than ever, with Drago and his army on the way.

Only Hiccup was capable of figuring out how to stop him. Because he also had the intelligence to do so. I nodded in agreement to Valka's words as Hiccup looked off to the distance. Though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was still facing an emotional storm.

"I… ah… I was so afraid of becoming my dad… mostly because I thought I never could," he began. "How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless?" I couldn't help but smile as I thought of how brave Hiccup actually was.

Exchanging a quick look with Jacob, I noticed his jaw was firmly set, as if he wanted to say something in Hiccup's defense, but couldn't. The truth of it was, none of us knew what to say to that. And, I'd never felt more hopelessly lost.

 _He doesn't give himself enough credit_ , I thought. _All he has to do is try_. And what he said next confirmed my thoughts.

"I guess you can only try…" And when he turned to face us, Hiccup now had a face of determination. "A Chief protects his own. We're going back." And yet as much as I would love to go back to Berk, there was still one little problem…

"With what?" Tuffnut piped up, voicing my thoughts.

"He took all of our dragons," Ruffnut pointed out. Hiccup smiled a bit at that.

"Not all of them," he reassured them.

Then I suddenly understood where he was getting at. "The baby Scuttleclaws," I said hopefully. "The Alpha hasn't taken them with him…"

"Because they listen to no one," Valka finished for me. "We all must hurry to the Dragon Sanctuary," she suddenly instructed and led the way.

"Baby… Scuttleclaws?" Clint voiced his own opinion on the matter as everyone else followed Valka back into the Sanctuary, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to end in disaster?"

"Because knowing you, it probably will," Natasha smirked in amusement as she caught the look in his eyes. Oh, I had a feeling they were going to get along great with the baby Scuttleclaws. It was going to be fun to watch – Steve, Natasha and Clint struggling to fly on the backs of baby dragons.

Before we could go any further, I suddenly pulled Hiccup to the side and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I knew there were still things that needed to be said. Between Hiccup losing his father, to the dragons being taken away from Drago, I didn't think my heart could take anymore.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry," I whispered as he returned the gesture, suddenly aware that this was more than just a comforting hug, "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Alex, what are you apologizing for?" Hiccup asked when we reluctantly pulled apart, "You've done nothing wrong."

I had to swallow the lump forming in my throat. After having talked about it with Clint, Steve and Natasha, I knew now that something had to be done about that Dark Bewilderbeast. I was terrified of what might happen if the bastard managed to gain control over me. Not to mention, just about anything else could go horribly wrong.

"Hiccup, I don't know what better way there is to explain this, but… it felt like something was trying to control me," I admitted, me breathing shaken as Hiccup's own eyes widened in alarm, "I know that being able to turn into a dragon has something to do with it… If Drago knew that I could do something like that…"

"He'd be able to control you," he finished for me, his own horror and realization finally dawning over him. I didn't know if it was possible. And, truthfully, I didn't want to know. The thought was something that sent a shudder through me. Hiccup took me by surprise by gently squeezing my shoulder, and wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace, "I won't let that happen to you, Alex. I've already lost my dad, and Toothless, because of him. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Guilt swept through me in that moment. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him. Hiccup had already given me more than anything I could have asked for. I knew that I could never return the favor, but, the least I could do was help him with whatever he needed.

"Well, I know I'd probably panic if anything happened to you," I admitted, feeling my heart twist at the thought, "But, that bastard has to be taken down. If he ever found the portal, there's no telling what sort of chaos he could get into in our world. SHIELD would do whatever it took to stop him."

"I know," Hiccup sighed in agreement, burying his face into my shoulder when I noticed he was crying, "I just wish I had more time with him… Dad, why did he have to leave me?" he whispered.

"Hiccup, he didn't leave you." Glancing at me in surprise, I couldn't stop myself from saying something that would have likely been ridiculed by anyone else, "He's watching over us."

"But what if I'm not ready for this?" he suddenly asked. "You've already seen what happens when I make quick decisions." Again, I struggled to find the right words for this. Hiccup had no idea how lucky he was to have a kind and caring father like Stoick was. And I'd never gotten around to tell him that.

"Everyone makes mistakes," I reassured him just as he had reassured me. "It's just part of being human. And sometimes it's the best part of being human. You can learn from your mistakes, and grow from them. Your father would be proud of what you've accomplished."

This time it was Hiccup's turn to look at me in surprise. Those were words of wisdom my mom once taught me, when she had finished another shift at the hospital. Apparently a patient she had was almost run over by a car, and she thought that would be a good time to bring the subject up.

"I guess, you're right about that," he said with a small smile. "If there's one thing I've learned from dad, it's not to give up," he added with a firm nod.

I nodded in agreement as we made our way back to the sanctuary. Now all we needed to do was get the Scuttleclaws to agree with our plan. That was going to take a bit more time than I'd hoped.

…

Valka already had all of the baby Scuttleclaws lined up for everyone. Fourteen of them, to be exact. Because we had so many people in our party, it only made sense to have so many dragons along for the trip. Seeing the looks written across Clint and Eret's face told me this was going to be anything but easy for them.

"Are you out of your mind?" the archer finally exclaimed after looking between the Scuttleclaw and Valka. Her look of amusement was a sight to behold as Hiccup and I reached the gang, ignoring the coy look Jacob was giving us when he noticed we'd taken our time. "These things don't even look like they can carry us."

"Well, some of us," Natasha rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she eyed the Scuttleclaw curiously.

"And, you're sure they can't be controlled by the… Alpha?" Steve asked uneasily. Considering he was mostly muscle, I could see why he was so worried.

"No Alpha or Queen can control them," Valka confirmed his question with a nod, "That theory has already been proven."

I couldn't help but grin as a dark purple Scuttleclaw approached me, purring as I knelt down and rubbed it's back affectionately. Scuttleclaws were really cute dragons, with huge heads and tiny bodies. Which told me that flying them probably wasn't going to be easy.

"I think you're going to be my new partner in crime," I remarked, earning a scathing look from Clint.

"So, I take it you and Hiccup managed to patch things up?" Gobber asked before the archer could say anything.

"Yeah, for the most part," Hiccup replied while a Scuttleclaw approached him and practically jumped into his arms. "Riding them is going to be different compared to the older, bigger dragons," he added as the others were given their own Scuttleclaw.

"How different can it be?" Snotlout asked as he tried mounting his. Unfortunately the Scuttleclaw's head was too top heavy, and it fell over with Snotlout rolling onto his butt. I tried not to laugh at the sight as Valka gave him a few pointers.

"Just hold on tight and lean back," she told him when he tried again. This time, despite the extra weight, the Scuttleclaw was able to fly. It was amusing watching the others try and mount their Scuttleclaws shortly after. Then when it came to my turn, I failed a few times to even try and get in the air.

"Look out Drago," I said when I finally managed to get airborne. "We're coming after you!"

It was time to stop Drago once and for all. Even if it did mean cutting his head off.

…

"This is beyond the craziest thing I've ever done!" Clint complained as he struggled to control his Scuttleclaw. The baby dragon seemed more than happy just spinning around while hanging him upside down. I had to admit, the whole thing was hilarious, and it almost made me wish I had my phone with me, at the time.

There's a few things about Scuttleclaws that I've learned over the past thirty minutes or so.

That you shouldn't ride them.

They're difficult to control, and top heavy. Meaning every time you lean forward you risk falling off of them. I barely held onto my Scuttleclaw as we flew through the network of ice caves. The others were having an equal amount of difficulty trying to control the Scuttleclaws.

"That's a good look for you, Clint," Natasha pointed out from where she was flying.

Of course, she seemed to be having an easier time flying her Scuttleclaw. I couldn't figure out what was stranger. That three of the Avengers were flying baby dragons, or that they were willing to put up with the sudden change.

"You're never gonna let him live this down, are you?" I asked when I noticed the smug look she was giving Clint.

"Nope," she replied with a knowing smirk.

"Fly straight!" Ruffnut shouted as hers veered into an ice wall. I rolled my eyes and mentally shouted that they couldn't. It wasn't their fault that they were top-heavy. They just happened to be born that way.

"I don't want to die!" Fishlegs cried as the one he was on nearly fell over due to the extra weight.

"We can't fly these things," Tuffnut hollered at me. Hiccup had to push up his helmet to keep it from falling off.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Fishlegs called back in terror.

I could hear the others crying out in the background; mostly Astrid and Eret, struggling to keep up with us. Honestly, Valka made flying these things look easy. I wasn't even sure how she could hold on with one hand and still stay upright. Fishlegs had managed to barrel right into a snowbank before finally flying upwards.

Hiccup and I were having better control of our Scuttleclaws when Astrid managed to gain control of hers. She flew faster to catch up with us, glancing between me and Hiccup as she finally spoke up. "But won't that Bewilderbeast just try and take control of these guys, too?" she asked cautiously, though, Clint had beaten her to that question before we took off.

"They're babies, they don't listen to anyone!" Hiccup and I said at the same time. I had to laugh at the face Astrid made.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Tuffnut suddenly cried, referring to him and his sister. Meanwhile I could hear Gobber complaining as his Scuttleclaw bashed into the snow several times. He had an even more difficult time with his hook for a hand.

"This… is… very dangerous!" Gobber shouted with every crash into the ice. "Some might suggest… that this is poorly conceived!" he added while glancing at the two of us.

"Well, apparently I never listen so…" I shrugged and grinned when Gobber crashed into another pile of snow. The whole thing was made even funnier when I noticed the scathing look Clint was giving me, along with Natasha and Steve. Hey, at least I was being honest.

"Yeah, that's probably a good thing," Hiccup replied with a sheepish look. As icicle spears started jutting out from the bottom, the three of us had to cut our conversation short and split up without crashing into them.

"So! What _is_ …! Your plan?" Gobber asked, still hollering at us.

"Get Toothless and Snowfire back, and kick Drago's—" Hiccup was cut off when an icicle spear blocked his path.

"Kick his sorry excuse for an ass," I finished for him as I, Valka and Astrid managed to avoid hitting an ice wall.

"Heads up," Gobber warned us when we approached the ice wall.

"And there's that thing," Hiccup added as we narrowly flew through the crack in the ice before crashing. Gobber… Well, he wasn't so lucky. With a yelp, he smashed right into the ice wall. He and his Scuttleclaw went spiraling down. Luckily Snotlout and the others were there to help him.

"Well, I can tell you one thing… I'm never riding this guy again," I said after narrowly avoiding another wall. Hiccup nodded in agreement at that.

…

It was night time when the attack on Berk happened. Everything had been peaceful at the moment. Almost everyone was asleep after a long day.

But then everything changed. The atmosphere had suddenly become tense as the statues of Viking Guardians were broken to pieces. That was when the dragons had suddenly begun to change. One by one they flew off, away from their owners.

Even the Terrible Terrors that Gothi loved so had flown away from her. And all the people of Berk could do was look on in horror when they saw what was happening.

A creature the size of a mountain loomed over the entire island, facing the village with emotionless eyes. Then Spitelout spotted something that made everyone stare in horror.

Drago was sitting atop Toothless. Snowfire hovered nearby, and the other Dragon Rider's dragons were close behind them. Drago smirked and raised his bull hook in the air.

"Your Chief is dead!" Drago shouted back at the panicking villagers.

"Stoick?" one villager gasped in disbelief.

"S'not possible," another whispered.

"No one can protect you now," Drago said with a triumphant smirk.

Everyone began to run as the Dark Bewilderbeast fired ice at the village. Things were not looking up for Berk. At this rate, they needed their Chief now more than ever.

* * *

 **AN: I realize that a lot of this sounded similar to the original as I started writing it. Which is why it took me so long to post anything for the longest time /: But, I decided to take the risks and see what readers think. A lot has been changed, especially in the scene during Stoick's funeral. Hopefully readers will enjoy it. And I'm hoping the title is appropriate for this chapter, 'cause there are a lot of apologies going around...  
**

 **monsterjamvadim - Don't worry, I will. Though, I'm not very skilled when it comes to writing battle scenes XD I'm trying to change that as we speak.**

 **Sil - Yeah, that was way too close. And the aftereffects aren't gonna be pretty, either. And it was a shame the shield didn't smack him in the face XD Would've been hilarious to see what that would do.**

 **Dragondancer81 - Glad I'm not the only one. I'm also glad you enjoyed it :) I've been looking forward to getting back into a writing mood, especially with this story.**


	63. Final Showdown

**Chapter Sixty Three**

" _If this is to end in fire, Then we should all burn together Watch the flames climb high into the night, Calling out father oh Stand by and we will Watch the flames burn auburn on, The mountain side And if we should die tonight, Then we should all die together Raise a glass of wine for the last time..._ " - I See Fire, Ed Sheeran

* * *

There were times when I wondered if I was in my right mind going along with all of this. Meeting Snowfire, Hiccup and everyone else was more than just an act of fate. We were drawn to one another for reasons even we couldn't explain. Which was why I would gladly follow Hiccup into battle if it ever came down to that.

It was dawn when we arrived at Berk. The tension between all of us was almost unbearable. I could practically feel Jacob's gaze boring through me when he noticed that Hiccup and I were keeping things from him. Steve and Clint finally caught their bearings with the baby Scuttleclaws, while Natasha made just about everything look easy.

However, it wasn't the tension that left me feeling uneasy. As we reached the island of Berk, we were all gaping in horror upon a sight no one wanted to see.

One of the Guardian Viking statues had been taken down. Most of the island itself was encased in the Dark Bewilderbeast's ice. And, it didn't take a genius to know that some of the ice was also created thanks to Snowfire's help. A shiver of dread ran through me at the thought. Snowfire would never hurt anyone. Not unless it was deserved. I knew that in my heart, this wasn't her fault.

But, what horrified me the most was seeing the dragons under Drago's control. All of them, even the ones from Berk, had been taken. They were swarming around the island like a hive of bees along with Valka's dragons and Drago's armored dragons. Drago himself was riding Toothless while glaring down at the island of Berk.

"So, what was that brilliant plan of yours again?" Clint asked, earning a glare from me as my Scuttleclaw hovered beside Hiccup's. Keeping things from escalating any further was easier said than done with the Avengers involved.

"Look, can you make sure the villagers are okay and out of harm's way?" I deadpanned. Steve threw me a knowing look before giving the faintest nods of agreement. This was not only my way of making sure they stayed out of the way, but, made themselves useful as well. Though, I had a feeling that wasn't going to be too much of an issue.

"We'll do what we can," Natasha replied, ignoring Clint's complaints when he realized they were staying out of the main fight.

"Ha! I'd love to see them take on all those dragons," Snotlout snorted in amusement. That was enough to earn a slap on the shoulder from Astrid, since she was hovering close enough beside him.

"He took all of the dragons!" Fishlegs exclaimed after shooting Snotlout a glare.

"How exactly do you plan on getting them back?" Astrid asked once the three Avengers flew off towards Berk. I almost wished I could stick around to see how they were going to land on the Scuttleclaws. We hadn't necessarily gone over those little details.

"Distract the Alpha," Hiccup replied, "Keep his focus off of Toothless and Snowfire."

"Uh, how?" Tuffnut asked. I had to admit, our Scuttleclaws weren't necessarily fit for battle. With them being babies, sending them off to any battle didn't seem right. Eret then chose that moment to fly in with an expression full of confidence.

"Have you forgotten who you're riding with?" he asked cheekily, "There isn't a dragon alive I can't wrangle!" The pride in his voice was cut short when the baby Scuttleclaw suddenly dive-bombed towards the ocean. I had to hide the smirk that followed when Astrid flew down to help him back up, "Except for this one!" he yelped.

"Amateur," Snotlout scoffed.

"Whatever you two are planning, you better make sure that he doesn't find a way to control you," Jacob pointed out as he joined us, looking rather annoyed at being left out, again. I chewed the bottom of my lip once more as my stomach churned with anxiety. "Imagine what Drago would do if he found out what you're capable of."

"All the more reason to kick his sorry ass," I muttered under my breath, unwilling to admit that I was terrified with the idea of being under the Dark Bewilderbeast's control. Hiccup looked at me seriously, suddenly aware that it was a very real possibility.

"I won't let that happen," he assured us both in a firm tone. Even with the fear he could lose someone else, his raw determination was enough to give me at least enough courage to take on this task. I couldn't hide the small smile that followed.

"We'll do this together," I added, and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

Working together to stop the Dark Bewilderbeast was the most important task at hand. If we could somehow distract him long enough, that might give us a chance to free the dragons from his control. Anything was better than seeing them in the frenzied state they were, now.

As we flew closer towards Berk, I noticed with relief that not all of the island was completely covered in ice. Most of the homes were still intact, albeit the roofs and some of their sides were covered in ice and snow. The good news was, it wouldn't take long to repair the damage that was done to them.

"Hey, look! It's Hiccup and Alex!" one Viking shouted among the gathered crowd the three Avengers had joined. The others were cheering for our arrival, though, I had a feeling it was mostly relief that Hiccup had returned. Knowing that the heir to Berk was still alive was probably like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"What?" Drago growled in disbelief upon seeing us. I wondered what sort of distraction Astrid and the others had been planning. Then, a sheep was suddenly launched into the air and landed on the Alpha's face.

I had to breathe a silent thanks to whoever was in charge of the sheep launcher. The Dark Bewilderbeast's attention was currently being drawn from Toothless and Snowfire to the sheep. Now, for the real challenge. My mind was already working out a dozen ways to free Snowfire from the Dark Bewilderbeast's control.

Another sheep was launched into the air by the catapult and landed on the Dark Bewilderbeast's face. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut kept loading the catapult with sheep and firing to keep the Dark Bewilderbeast distracted. I had to admit, it was an ingenious plan.

"Keep 'em coming, boys!" Ruffnut shouted just as Snotlout grabbed the black sheep.

"Black sheep, baby!" he whooped as they prepared to launch again. That seemed to do the trick. The Dark Bewilderbeast was having none of it, and was ready to fire an icy blast when the sound of a Thunderdrum suddenly echoed across the village. I was struggling not to laugh at the sight as the trio of Riders used the distraction as a chance to launch the black sheep. Sure enough, the black sheep landed and slowly tumbled down his spikes. "Ten points!" Snotlout cheered loudly. "Uh-oh!" He ducked for cover as the Dark Bewilderbeast threatened to fire again.

The horn suddenly sounded off again, distracting the Dark Bewilderbeast once more. But, the Dark Bewilderbeast's attention was suddenly drawn towards the horn as he reared up and fired. I had to wince as the horn was destroyed by an icy blast, splintering it into pieces. "I'm okay!" Fishlegs whimpered from behind a boulder.

Hiccup exchanged a look with me as determination swept over me. One nod was all it took for us to understand what we were preparing for. We had to do something about the Dark Bewilderbeast. I wasn't going to let Drago get away with hurting Snowfire, Toothless, and worse, killing Stoick. A laundry list of insults was already forming in the back of my mind, though, I mostly kept them to myself as we reached them.

Seeing Snowfire for the first time since she was under the Dark Bewilderbeast's control made my heart sink even lower. Her eyes, along with Toothless' eyes, were narrowed into tiny slits. It was that same expressionless look that sent shivers through me, reminding me that they were under the control of someone else.

"You two are certainly hard to get rid of, I'll say that," Drago sneered. Ignoring Drago's taunts, Hiccup and I focused our attention on Snowfire and Toothless.

"Toothless… Hey, it's me, bud. It's me, it's me, I'm right here, bud… come back to me," Hiccup called out softly to Toothless.

"Snowfire, hey, girl… Please, come back to me," I pleaded as I maintained eye contact with her.

Not for the first time, I could feel the Dark Bewilderbeast's thoughts brushing against my own. I had to suppress my own terror at the thought of what might happen if he figured out how to control me. My powers only got out of control based on my emotions. And, the Dark Bewilderbeast seemed to sense that.

Hiccup looked at me in alarm when he saw what was happening. My head was throbbing from the constant struggle of keeping the Dark Bewilderbeast out. That same instinct to fight back was growing weaker with each passing second. He knew it, and I knew it.

"Interesting…" Drago mused as he watched the inner turmoil himself. "They are not yours anymore. They belong to the Alpha. But, please, oh great _Dragon Masters_ , try to take them."

My teeth ground together as I tried focusing on anything but the Dark Bewilderbeast as it loomed underneath us, staring us down. I hadn't realized until than that my vision was starting to blur. I had to keep fighting it. If the Dark Bewilderbeast knew that he could control me… I didn't want to think of what would happen if I hurt anyone without realizing it.

"He will not miss a second time."

I had to keep myself calm, despite the situation, and struggled to reach out once more. The Dark Bewilderbeast's thoughts were getting louder, to the point where my ears were ringing from it. All other senses were nothing more than a blur, until I focused on Snowfire.

"It wasn't yours and Snowfire's fault, bud," Hiccup insisted, keeping his own voice calm and steady.

"This was that bastard's fault. You did nothing wrong, Snow," I whispered as we urged our Scuttleclaw's closer. They were uneasy with the larger dragon glaring them down. I reached out with my hand and pressed it against Snowfire's snout. Any sense of danger, any sense that she might attack, was gone in that single moment. "Snowfire, from the moment we met, my life was changed… I can't imagine my life without you. Stoick's death, it wasn't your fault."

"You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt _us_ …"

My heart nearly skipped a beat when I noticed that the Dark Bewilderbeast's control over them was slowly waning. Even with that notion, my senses were beginning to return to normal. And, it wasn't long before I noticed their eyes began to turn from slits to dilated pupils.

"How are you _doing_ that?" Drago hissed in disbelief.

 _Because we had something that you never would_ , I reminded myself silently. That unspoken bond between dragon and Rider was something he would never understand. Dragons were so much more than the mindless beasts he and everyone else made them out to be. And, that was why I loved Snowfire so much. Because she was the one who taught me that.

"Snowfire, I love you. You're more than just my best friend," I told her. She suddenly crooned in response; both of their eyes were slowly returning to normal.

"You're our best friends," Hiccup repeated, exchanging a mutual look with me.

And, that was when it finally worked. Toothless and Snowfire had finally shaken off Drago's control, crooning happily when they saw us. The air had suddenly gotten warmer as Snowfire came forward and nudged me. I tried to hide the laugh of relief that followed when I realized that our bond was stronger than any control Drago could hold over her.

"That a boy! I'm here!" Hiccup cheered when Toothless warbled and his pupils grew wide, and he gave a puppy-dog grin.

' _Little one_?' Snowfire asked when I gave her a much needed hug.

"I missed you, too," I whispered as she hummed with happiness.

"No!" Drago yelled and suddenly tried whacking Toothless with his bullhook.

But, Toothless snapped and grabbed his bullhook with his teeth, throwing Drago off in the process. Toothless gave his famous toothless smile before suddenly falling. I realized too late that Toothless couldn't fly without a Rider.

"Hang on!" Hiccup cried out, jumping off his Scuttleclaw and fell after Toothless. While Hiccup was struggling to reach Toothless, my attention was drawn to the Dark Bewilderbeast.

I knew what he was capable of. What he almost succeeded in doing. Had things gone any differently, the Dark Bewilderbeast would have controlled me. I never realized until that moment just how terrifying it was to have someone threaten control over me.

Yet, another part of me knew that it wasn't entirely his fault. Drago was the one who abused the Dark Bewilderbeast, to the point where he was broken and submissive. Something told me that had things been any different, none of this would have happened. With a heavy sigh, I finally jumped onto Snowfire's saddle as we headed back to the village where the others were waiting.

"You alright?" Jacob asked when he noticed we were back together.

"He almost had me…" I paused before looking between Natasha, Clint and Steve. All three of them had remained out of the battle, clearly aware this was something Hiccup and I needed to do. "Look, if it comes to it, if the Dark Bewilderbeast does somehow gain control over me—"

"He won't," Clint cut me off before I could continue, earning looks of surprise from both of us. "Look, kid, I know you've been through hell, and going through the whole mind control thing feels like hell. You're stronger than that."

Once again, I was taken by surprise with that.

"What he said," Jacob nodded in agreement, crossing his arms as I finally shook my head.

"Thank you," I mouthed before looking back at Snowfire. "Ready to take the biggest risk of our lives?"

' _If it means ripping out that madman's throat, I am more than willing to take the risk_ ,' Snowfire replied without hesitation.

One nod was all it took before Snowfire launched herself into the air once more. We had to get those two separated. The question was, how? Hiccup had already reached Toothless, and they were already pulling up when a thought occurred to me.

"Snow, do you trust me?" I asked, knowing this was something we had to do together as we flew closer towards the Dark Bewilderbeast. I could still hear his angry thoughts as Toothless circled the island. Vikings were cheering in triumph as they saw that Toothless was back, as well.

' _With my life_ ,' Snowfire replied, this time sounding offended that I would believe otherwise.

"Good."

She flew towards a broken flag post where I grabbed a piece of cloth, tearing it from the wooden mast before wrapping it around her face, covering her ears and eyes. If there was some way of blocking out the Dark Bewilderbeast's voice, then anything was better than nothing. Drago hadn't stopped his ranting until we were closer, and he finally spotted me.

"You! I saw what my beast was doing to you!" he shouted, his ape-like face twisted in an ugly scowl. "If I can control the dragons, then I can control _you_!"

"Go ahead and try!" I cried back, along with a few other slew of curses. Drago merely sneered at that, and all at once, the Dark Bewilderbeast's voice came rushing back at full-strength. "I'm not letting you control Snowfire, or Toothless, or anyone else, ever again!"

Before Drago or Snowfire could make sense of what I meant by that, fireballs were suddenly thrown in his direction. My aim might not have been as good as Clint's, but, I wasn't a bad shot, either. Each hit scored a mark, but, Drago was quick enough to use his cloak and block out the worst attacks.

"Foolish girl!" Drago snarled, "I will control you!"

All at once, the pull of the Dark Bewilderbeast was suddenly stronger than ever. I had to focus my attention on anything but the Dark Bewilderbeast. Yet, that was easier said than done. It wasn't until a plasma blast was fired that the Dark Bewilderbeast lost control. I heard Drago shouting in surprise and anger, then looked up in surprise to find Toothless flying upside down.

He pulled out _Inferno_ and sprayed Zippleback gas all over. Drago tried swatting him away with a hand but ended up missing. Hiccup then ignited the gas and created a massive explosion around the Alpha. Drago didn't have time to dodge the attack and ended up getting blasted down towards the ground.

Once his attack was finished, Hiccup narrowly missed getting smashed by the Alpha's head when Toothless caught him. I used the moment of distraction to throw my sword right at Drago. He had landed on the Alpha's tusk, and was only just getting up when I threw another fireball at his other arm.

"That's for trying to control me, and what you did to our dragons!" I shouted just as Snowfire fired at him.

Drago was knocked off his feet once more and growled in fury. "And that's for everything else." Snowfire grunted in approval before flying towards the tusk, using her talons to trip him once again.

When she caught him she pried Drago off and threw him towards the ground. The impact was enough to send him rolling forward, right in front of Hiccup. Drago struggled to his feet and reached out for his bull hook, but Hiccup threw _Inferno_ right in front of his hand while it was still ignited.

Drago reeled back in pain, screaming as his hand was singed by the flame. I used the moment of distraction to charge after Drago, grabbing my sword that had landed on the ground and swinging it across his face once again.

"You _will_ pay for what you've done," I snapped when Drago tried blocking my blows. Hiccup managed to throw in a few kicks and punches before rolling to the side and grabbing _Inferno_ from the ground. Once he had his weapon again he wasted no time in attacking, slicing Drago's arm, where there had already been a nasty burn mark.

"Hold him there, Toothless," Hiccup ordered once we had Drago pinned.

Toothless let out a warning growl as Drago threatened to charge again. He wasn't going to forget what Drago had done anytime soon. That much was true.

"It's _over_ , now," I added as Hiccup tucked in his wings. Drago looked behind us and smirked when he saw something that we couldn't. Then I realized too late that I could see the Dark Alpha's shadow over us.

"Or is it?" he sneered triumphantly as the Dark Bewilderbeast began to fire.

"Oh no," Hiccup muttered just as the Dark Bewilderbeast fired its ice.

What happened next was all a blur. I was expecting us to be frozen solid when Hiccup suddenly wrapped his arms around me protectively. And in that moment, Toothless and Snowfire had suddenly jumped in to rescue us.

You know that feeling of being completely encased in ice?

It's cold, bitterly cold, and dark. Worst still, I couldn't feel anything. My whole body went numb with shock. I could feel Hiccup's arms wrapped around me. Toothless and Snowfire had jumped after us to protect us from the worst of the attack. But, that hadn't made what happened any better.

For a moment, I wondered if this was what it was like to die. The empty feeling that something was horribly wrong kept running through my mind. To never see anyone again without so much as a goodbye was horrifying. Oddly enough, though, I felt safe. In Hiccup's arms, surrounded by Snowfire and Toothless, I realized that if I was going to die, it would be here in this moment.

Warmth suddenly began to rise between us. Despite the dark and the cold, the warmth was spreading faster than I thought possible. Time felt as if it slowed down when we both realized what Snowfire and Toothless were doing. Their scales were _glowing_. Snowfire's scales glowed an icy blue, but radiated with warmth. The moment only lasted for just a split second before the ice shattered around us. Both dragons turned to look at us with expressions full of determination.

"They're… challenging the Alpha!" Hiccup gasped in equal amazement.

"To protect _you_ ," Valka told us. Toothless suddenly began firing several plasma blasts at once, while Snowfire kept the Alpha in line by firing both ice and fire at the same time. I didn't even think that was physically possible.

"Is it possible for them to have that many blasts?" I asked as they relentlessly fired at the Alpha, dodging each of his blows.

"I honestly have never seen this," Hiccup admitted.

"Your dragons have reached a whole new level," Fishlegs said, sounding impressed.

Toothless and Snowfire had suddenly landed right beside us, commanding the other dragons under the Alpha's control to join us. Stormfly was the first one to break free of the Alpha's control. She flew down to Astrid soon after the other dragons had begun breaking free.

Upon seeing this, Drago began panicking. I hadn't missed the look on his face and smirked triumphantly.

 _He knows he's going to lose_ , I thought. _Maybe now he'll know that dragons aren't creatures to be controlled_.

"No!" Drago roared repeatedly. "Fight back!" He'd leaped onto the Bewilderbeast's tusk and tried hitting the poor dragon. For a moment, I actually felt sorry for him. But then I remembered everything the Bewilderbeast had done to us. "What's the matter with you?"

Drago turned around in time to see that every dragon had turned on him, even the armored ones. And behind them were the Dragon Riders. Along with the two of us, and all of Berk. Hiccup exchanged a knowing look with me. I nodded in agreement before we both climbed onto our dragons' saddles.

"Now do you get it?" asked Hiccup as Toothless sat up, growling in defiance.

"This is what it means to earn a dragon's loyalty," I added for him.

"Let this end, now!" Drago only glared at us in response.

"Never!" he roared. He started swinging his bull hook again, shouting like a maniac. "Come on!"

The Bewilderbeast suddenly started charging forward. But at this point I wasn't even worried. Toothless and Snowfire had given a command to the other dragons, and all at once they started firing back. The Bewilderbeast was stopped in his tracks as more and more dragons joined in.

' _This is what it truly means to be a Rider_ ,' Snowfire hummed as Drago panicked again.

I looked around in amazement when I realized that the dragons had started their own version of a rebellion. Now they weren't afraid to fight back. They had not only numbers on their side, but people that actually cared about them.

Drago was forced into hiding behind the barrage of attacks fired by the dragons. "Fight! Blast them!" he screamed. But as he said those words, his prosthetic arm was suddenly fired off by one of his own armored dragons.

The Bewilderbeast suddenly reared back when he realized that this was a losing battle, roaring in fury. But Toothless and Snowfire had fired the most powerful blast yet. The blast hit the Bewilderbeast straight on the head, forcing him backward. As the smoke cleared, I could see that one of its massive tusks were blasted clean off.

"The Alpha protects them all," Hiccup said once the Bewilderbeast had backed down.

Toothless and Snowfire had let out one final roar that sent the Bewilderbeast packing. I watched as it retreated back into the ocean with a massive splash, spraying water all over the island. Everyone cheered in victory when he was gone, along with Drago.

All of the dragons, Berks, Valka's and even Drago's landed around Toothless and Snowfire. Even Cloudjumper had approached both of them warily before bowing his head in respect. His example was soon followed by the other dragons.

It only just dawned on me what had happened. Snowfire and Toothless… They had fought the Alpha. Which meant that they were both now Alphas. My eyes widened in shock at the realization.

They both roared loudly as they could, and other dragons began following. Once the other dragons had calmed down, they turned to face us. I hadn't realized until then that Hiccup was by my side. Seeing his look of pride was enough to make my own heart swell with joy.

"Now, that was pretty hard core," Clint crossed his arms as he and Steve watched the spectacle in amazement. Natasha just looked indifferent with the whole thing, as if this was something she'd seen before.

"Makes you realize there's still a heck of lot even _they_ don't know about dragon," the Super Soldier remarked as Natasha nodded in agreement.

"You never cease to amaze me, bud," Hiccup murmured as Toothless crooned happily.

' _He will no longer hurt us_ ,' Snowfire reassured me as I wrapped my arm around her.

"It's good to have you back," I whispered. Toothless suddenly warbled and licked Hiccup's face. I couldn't help but laugh when Hiccup squealed in surprise at Toothless' show of affection.

"Toothless, you know that doesn't come out!" he groaned.

I noticed for a brief second that everyone was watching, and had laughed at the sight. Then all of the dragons began reuniting with their riders. Just as they were returning to their Riders, I glanced at Steve, Natasha and Clint. Even Jacob looked overjoyed to have Sniper back as the Monstrous Nightmare returned to him.

"Thank you, for everything you did," I said after noticing the looks on their faces. They may not have played a big roll in the battle against Drago, but, that didn't mean they hadn't been any help.

"Like I said, you're all heart," Clint nodded, crossing his arms as Natasha threw him an incredulous look.

"Sometimes it's better not to interfere in the lives of other worlds," she shook her head as if she'd read my thoughts.

"You're still going to file a report to Fury, aren't you?" I asked, knowing that he would want to know about this. Her subtle nod was all it took for me to understand.

"I won't tell him about the Dark Bewilderbeast," she assured me after reading my facial expression.

Even with that notion, I couldn't hide the sigh of relief that followed. Last thing I wanted was for Fury to know there had been dragons out there who could hurt people without hesitation. Besides, it wasn't the Dark Bewilderbeast's fault, technically. Though, something told me Fury would find out sooner or later what had happened, and I'd have to face the music.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled as her Nadder flew down to her. I tried not to laugh when Gothi was tackled by a group of Terrible Terrors.

"Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!" Gobber shouted as Grump nearly crashed into him.

"Who's my little princess?" Fishlegs asked when he gave Meatlug a hug. Both he and Snotlout were too relieved to see their dragons to notice the look Ruffnut had given them. "I missed you so much!" he added.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Snotlout scolded Hookfang before rubbing his head affectionately. I always knew he was just a softie.

It was fun watching their reunions. Because I knew how devastating it had been to lose them. Skullcrusher suddenly landed in front of us, and I realized with a heavy heart that he couldn't be reunited with his rider.

"Hey bud," I murmured sympathetically when Skullcrusher nuzzled me curiously. I rubbed his horn affectionately when Eret approached us.

"That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there," Eret told us. "You'd make pretty good dragon trappers."

Before either of us could respond, Skullcrusher suddenly turned to Eret and crooned softly. Eret chuckled and rubbed him happily. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, and an idea suddenly occurred to me. I gave Hiccup one look and he already seemed to know what I was thinking.

"You know, Skullcrusher is going to need someone to take care of him, now," Hiccup said.

"Me?" Eret asked in disbelief. Hiccup nodded reassuringly, and Eret considered his offer for only a brief second. "I'd be honored."

' _Another Rider is born_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement, making Eret jump in surprise.

"Yeah, she tends to do that a lot," I laughed at his reaction when he realized it was Snowfire herself who spoke. I hadn't noticed that Valka was walking towards us.

"Your father… He'd be every bit as proud of you as I am," she said soothingly.

"Thank you," Hiccup said in surprise. "I'm really glad you're here, mom."

"And here I'll stay."

"See?" I asked when everyone walked over to join us. "I told you it was in here." I couldn't resist poking the dorsal fin bottom, popping it open. I had to laugh at the face Hiccup made as he rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. Still doing that one? That's hilarious," he said before pulling me towards him. "Come here you."

I felt my heart flutter with happiness when he kissed me.

"Ooh," Gobber muttered when he noticed a couple of kids were watching. He blocked their eyes with his hand until we pulled apart.

Gothi suddenly tapped on Hiccup's shoulder with her staff, cutting our moment short. She then gestured for Hiccup to kneel, to which he did, respectfully. I watched with interest as she gestured to Gobber, who joined us shortly after.

"Do you, Hiccup, take the mantle of leadership like your forefathers before?" Gobber asked, reading what Gothi had written down for him

"I do," Hiccup replied with confidence.

"And do you vow to protect this village, and perform your duties to the best of your abilities?"

"I do," Hiccup repeated.

Gothi used ash from a heap of wreckage and drew a marking on Hiccup's forehead. It reminded me a bit of the symbol you receive during Ash Wednesday. Only that symbol had a completely different meaning to someone like me.

"Then rise, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the new Chief of Berk," Gobber told him. Hiccup stood up proudly as everyone fell silent. "The Chief has come home!"

At that point everyone began cheering, including me. I couldn't be prouder for Hiccup. He had proven himself wrong. Toothless and Snowfire even cheered by throwing their heads up and firing into the air, along with the other dragons.

A new dawn had risen over Berk. And I suddenly realized that our lives were full of more responsibilities then I could have hoped for.

* * *

 **AN: And this is by far the longest chapter in this story. I'm hoping this chapter was everything everyone was expecting; while the Avengers didn't play such a huge role in it, I feel like that would've just made things that much more awkward, especially with the whole village watching. The song 'I See Fire' by Ed Sheeran was originally going to be used in Dreams Don't Turn To Dust. I absolutely love that song, and have seen all of the Hobbit movies to go with it :) Needless to say, I'm glad with the way it turned out.**

 **Now, I don't plan on ending it here. I actually have a few more chapters to write before this is finished. And, I'm not sure if I want to end it even there. We'll what happens. Also, I wanted to let everyone know that I have added an extra chapter for White Dove Flies High (a side story about Snowfire and her past life); I know that it was put on hold for the longest time, but, I really feel like continuing where it left off. And finally, sorry for the super long Author's Note XD  
**

 **Anywho, onto review replies!**

 **Retrokill - XD You're more than welcome to drawl it. I would love to see a clearer image of it, even though I can picture it in my head :P**

 **Dragondancer81 - Thank you! And yes, I'm super excited for it, too... though, I'm also dreading it too, if the rumors I heard about it are true. It'll be interesting to see how they incorporate the movies with the books (though, the movies so far have been nothing like the books).**

 **Sil - XD I'm glad I gave you a good laugh. Yeah, Natasha's never going to let him live that one down, that's for sure. I've always seen Alex and Clint's relationship as a love/hate scenario. And as for Steve, he's probably more of a father-figure than anything else :) I know the Avengers didn't necessarily play a big roll in this chapter, but, it did mostly focus on the bond between Rider and dragon, after all. Hopefully you enjoyed it :)**

 **Scout107 - Yeah, it would've been an interesting twist to the plot. I actually was originally planning on going somewhere along those lines, but, changed my mind after facing writer's block, which is why it too me so long to reach this point /: I like adding a little humor to darker themes; I'm glad that everyone got a good laugh out of it, despite what happened to Stoick :'(**

 **Guest 3 - Thank you, I'm glad that you've enjoyed it so much! Iron Man didn't appear in this chapter, but I do plan on including him in later chapters that were already written. I'm not entirely sure what you mean by the quinjet; technology isn't necessarily used in the world where Berk exists. Thanks again for your suggestions, I'll keep them in mind :)**


	64. Part Five: New Responsibilities

**Chapter Sixty Four**

"So…" I quirked an eyebrow as I sat in front of a desk at a SHIELD base in some unknown location. Barely a week after the whole Drago incident, I was called in by Director Fury to discuss the matter at hand. I had no doubt Natasha had given a full report on what happened. The fact that Drago figured out something was happening had alarmed everyone. "I take it this isn't just an ordinary visit from my favorite Director."

"Nice try, Hendrickson," Fury shook his head, not looking the least bit amused with my attempt at humoring the awkward situation. "Have you considered what would happen if that thing did gain control over you?"

A lump formed in the back of my throat. All at once, my thoughts went back to how horrified I had been. I told my mom the truth, and, she was beyond livid with anger when she found out what had happened. To say that I wasn't grounded was an understatement. The only reason she'd allowed me to leave now was because she seemed to know this was something I couldn't miss out on.

Otherwise, Fury would have likely come knocking on my door and stirred a whole series of questions from my mom. The last thing I wanted was to explain my ties with SHIELD, and why I knew who he was. Mom would more than likely freak out, and refuse to let me anywhere near Berk or SHIELD again.

"Look, I understand that the risks were there," I sighed irritably, knowing this was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "I knew that if the Dark Bewilderbeast somehow gained control over me, it wouldn't end well, for anyone. Hiccup's already lost his father."

"There should always be a contingency plan," he pointed out in a stern tone.

His face hardened at the mention of Hiccup and his father's untimely death. After discovering the reasons behind Stoick's death, it had become apparent that everyone wanted answers. I merely shook my head at the thought. Knowing that Hiccup had an entirely new responsibility on his shoulders didn't help the situation. He was beyond stressed with the idea of being Chief. Luckily, Gobber was there to help him, and he had Valka to look to for guidance.

As for me, I never felt more helpless. With Hiccup being Chief, it presented us with entirely different problems. Neither of us were expecting the onslaught of questions that would rise from the villagers. Everyone expected us to either marry, or for Hiccup to find someone with equal status to him.

I never once thought of getting married myself until they decided to bring it up. The question was always something that would make me freeze on the spot, like a deer caught in the headlights. What terrified me the most were the changes that would come with marriage, and what my mom would think of the whole thing.

Needless to say, we were both feeling the weight of stress on our shoulders. I hadn't seen Hiccup looking more stressed out than he ever did the morning after he became Chief. Overwhelmed with an onslaught of questions from the villagers, we both knew this was going to be a long week.

"We've already got one," I replied, keeping my own voice steady as his eye met mine. "Look, there's no stronger bond than that of a dragon and their Rider. We've already proven that against Drago. If anything should happen, I'll always have Snowfire to rely on. And, I wouldn't want things being any different."

Truer words could not have been said. Snowfire was more than just my friend. While I couldn't place it in words what she was to me, the bond we had was stronger than that of anyone I'd ever met. Snowfire was always there for me, and I would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

Director Fury seemed to contemplate my theory. I knew that because I had ties with SHIELD, the Avengers _and_ the people of Berk, there would always be risks involved. But, I also knew the risks were worth it. Spending time with Hiccup had proven that. I truly wouldn't want things to be any different between us.

"Alright," he finally sighed after realizing there was no point in arguing once my mind was made up. Because I hadn't necessarily signed up for SHIELD, he had no control over what I said or did. Which was ironic, when I thought of the reason he'd asked me here in the first place, "But, if anything happens, we will take things into our own hands. Your ties with the Avengers can't be ignored, Miss Hendrickson."

"I know," was all I whispered as I stood up, relieved that nothing more needed to be said.

I'd dealt with Fury's questioning before. This was something entirely different. Because of what happened, I knew that he along with the rest of SHIELD would worry. The rest of the world could just as easily perceive me as a threat, if something like that should happen.

The thought sent a shiver of dread through me. I could only imagine what would happen if the world saw a Night Fury attacking them. They'd more than likely panic, and resort to attacking first and asking questions later. Sometimes, humans were worse than blind rabbits running scared for their burrows.

Shaking my head at the thought, I was more than happy to reach Snowfire as she waited for me impatiently outside. With Toothless and herself being the Alphas of Berk, she held her head higher than usual, now. Today was no different as I reached her, not missing the look she was giving me.

' _Why must these humans take their time with you_?' she asked, proving once again that we did need our time together, now more than ever.

"Because we had some unfinished business to discuss," I pointed out, resting my forehead against hers as Snowfire hummed contentedly. "They're worried that something like this could happen again. And, this time, we won't be able to do anything to fight it."

' _I would sooner rip their heads off than allow them to control you, or myself_ ,' Snowfire pointed out, the ferocity in her voice enough to take me by surprise.

I couldn't hide the guilty smile that followed as I climbed into her saddle. The good news was, flying back home wasn't entirely difficult, these days. I could have just as easily gone on my own. But, having Snowfire by my side meant more to me than I would ever let on.

"Mom's still pissed with me that I did anything like that at all," I sighed as she glided lazily in the sky.

' _She is right to be angry_.' I flinched at that, knowing full-well Snowfire was right. ' _It will take time for her to understand that what has happened was not their fault_.'

Neither of us said anything for a while. The sun was just beginning to set when we finally got back home. Sure enough, mom was waiting with an expression that screamed she was annoyed. Snowfire looked at me sympathetically as she already knew where this was headed.

"Relax, mom," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that would only piss her off even more, "I was just headed back home."

"Alex…" Mom shook her head, as if she couldn't quite believe that we were having this conversation, "Look, the only reason I'm punishing you at all is because this should have never happened." Awkward silence followed as she pulled me aside and we sat down under the tree in our backyard. I hadn't even seen Hiccup since he became Chief. Knowing that he was likely going through his own personal hell with these new responsibilities made it that much worse. "You should be off in college, enjoying your life rather than worrying about everyone else all the time."

Her words cut through me like a knife. I was aware that all the choices I made were directly linked towards the people of Berk. Yet, it was hardly surprising that I would choose their world over my own any day. Spending so much time with Hiccup and Snowfire had taught me that I had a place in the village. That I actually _belonged_ somewhere.

"Mom, I'm almost twenty-one," I reminded her, squeezing her shoulder gently as I caught the look she was giving me, "And what happened back there… it's always going to be the case, no matter where I go. Avengers, Berk, our world – there's always some kind of risk involved."

"I know," she sighed. I couldn't help but wonder at the fact that mom was getting older. And that I was getting older. She was always there for me when I needed someone to rely on. "It's just, you've grown up so fast. You have Hiccup to look after you, _and_ an entire village, _along_ with Snowfire."

My heart sank when I realized where this was going. Glancing at mom warily, I never realized until than that she _wanted_ someone to rely on her. She wanted to feel like _mom_ again.

"Mom, you know I'll always need you," I reminded her, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. She was my mom through and through. I knew I'd be lost without her. "And I know that things have been moving so fast on Berk, but… I know you'll always be there for me."

Mom looked at me with an expression that was impossible to read. If she had known all of this was going to happen years ago, I wondered if she would have considered letting me go in the first place. Thinking back at it, I knew that no matter what, fate brought us together.

Her arms wrapped around me tighter than I thought possible, "I love you, Alex. Don't you ever forget that."

Fighting back the urge to cry, knowing that so much had changed over the years, I knew that she was right, "I love you too, mom," I whispered back, knowing full-well truer words could not have been said.

It wasn't until feeling Snowfire's snout brush against my back that I'd almost forgotten she was watching us. The look of amusement written across her face was almost priceless.

' _You humans are so strange_ ,' she mused thoughtfully.

We both had to laugh in agreement to that. She had no idea just how right she was.

"So… are we good, here?" I asked warily.

"I think so," mom sniffed, wiping away a tear. "Just… promise me you'll stop by more often, if anything changes between you and Hiccup."

"I will," I nodded in agreement.

…

It was late by the time we got back to Berk. The familiar sense of being here was something I never got tired of. Just feeling the cool wind was more than reassuring, for multiple reasons. I couldn't describe it – for whatever reason, I felt more at home on Berk than I did in the world I came from.

Maybe it was because I'd always felt like an outsider in my world. I'd changed so much because of meeting Hiccup, Snowfire and the rest of the Riders. I couldn't thank them enough for opening my eyes to endless possibilities.

' _It is good, to be back_ ,' Snowfire hummed in satisfaction as we flew away from the cove.

"Definitely," was all I could say, relieved to be back.

Knowing what lay ahead of us, Snowfire headed towards the village. Berk had currently been under repair after Drago's attack on the island. Valka and Gobber were working together to remove the armor from the dragons who were part of Drago's army. And, Hiccup had been busy with his own duties as Chief of Berk.

"Welcome back, lass!" one of the villagers greeted us when we landed near the plaza.

I couldn't hide the smile that followed as I realized how much more welcoming everyone was. People greeted me with equal cheerfulness. For the first time in months, I felt more at peace than ever. Snowfire kept close to me as we headed further in, until reaching a familiar sight.

Hiccup was with Toothless, as usual. Seeing the two of them together was just another reminder of their close bond. The moment he realized he wasn't alone with Toothless was when he spun around, eyes widening when he finally spotted me.

"A-Alex?" he asked hesitantly before closing the distance between us.

My heart swelled with joy when he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close. Toothless warbled a greeting as he met Snowfire, clearly happy to see another familiar face. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without either of them. Hiccup really had given me more than I could have asked for.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," I whispered as I returned his tight embrace, welcoming the comforting warmth he provided, "My uh… my mom wasn't happy with what happened."

Hiccup's eyes lit up with understanding. He knew that things wouldn't be easy once I got back to my world. Having dealt with Fury, and just about everything else, the stress of it all was just downright overwhelming.

It didn't take either of us long to take the chance and fly with Toothless and Snowfire. Neither of us needed to say much to that. Just being able to get away from everything was more of a relief than anything else. Once we landed on a nearby sea stack, that was when we both let out sighs of exhaustion.

"I have no idea how my dad did it," Hiccup groaned as he landed beside me on the sea stack, looking more than exasperated with whatever his people had thrown at him. "Between dealing with everyone's complaints, and everything else, I've just about had it."

"You and me both," I muttered, suddenly wishing there was an easier way to explain how I felt. Hiccup finally turned so that he was facing me. "My mom's so worried about me leaving her, and than I have Fury riding up my ass about what happened. He keeps insisting I should join SHIELD or at least stay with the Avengers."

Snowfire merely hummed in amusement as she caught onto the pressure we were both under. Considering she and Toothless were both Alpha's, I'm amazed they hadn't been stressing over keeping all the other dragons safe.

' _You humans worry too much about your own future_ ,' she remarked, eyeing us both with a look that said it all. ' _Perhaps it is time you started worrying about what is in front of you_.'

"Easy for you to say," Hiccup huffed, throwing his arms up as if that would resolve everything, "You don't have an entire village relying on your wisdom."

Well, I couldn't top him with that logic. Neither of us were entirely prepared for what the rest of the world had to throw at us. I supposed we should have expected it, given the unusual circumstances of the situation. Still, there was so much more we had to worry about, now.

"I think we both need a vacation," I sighed, watching the clouds as they rolled by.

"Yeah… I could just imagine what my people would say to that," Hiccup rolled his eyes, looking more irritated than ever.

I almost laughed until realizing he was being deadly serious. Okay, maybe he did have a valid point. Leaving with the village in the state it was probably wasn't the best idea. Still, that didn't mean I wasn't going to bring up the suggestion.

"We should probably head back," I muttered once I finally sat up, feeling Snowfire's snout brush against my back as she leaned forward, "The village is probably going to miss you."

I glanced at Hiccup self-consciously when he let out a sigh of frustration. I knew this wasn't an easy transition for him. Stoick had done everything he could to prepare Hiccup in becoming Chief. But, his death had been so sudden that no one was prepared for the aftermath.

' _Perhaps you both could use some rest_ ,' Snowfire hummed as she noticed how tense we were when we both stood up.

Hiccup exchanged a knowing look with me. I wasn't even sure what to say to that, mostly because we _did_ need the break. I would have thought that defeating Drago would give us a much-needed break, but, that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"I think I might have a place in mind," he finally suggested, earning a look of surprise from me.

I wasn't going to bother arguing when Hiccup hopped into Toothless' saddle, with me following in Snowfire's saddle. Not for the first time, the village truly looked beautiful in the sunset. Brilliant rays of orange, pink and red showed around the mountains as the sun slowly sank. I almost just how awestruck I was the first time I saw a Berkian sunset.

"Have to admit, I never get tired of seeing these sunsets," I murmured thoughtfully as we glided alongside the island, circling the village plasma before reaching his house.

Seeing the look of satisfaction written across Hiccup's face told me this had been part of his surprise. Though, I was even more surprised when he led me further away from his house. My confusion only deepened when Hiccup had Toothless land near the Great Hall, with Snowfire following shortly after.

"Yeah, the sunset's always a good view," he nodded in agreement, "But, that's not what I wanted to show you." It took me a few moments to figure out what Hiccup meant by that when he suddenly grabbed my hand. "I uh, I was hoping you'd close your eyes… I wanted to keep this last part a real surprise," he added, suddenly looking sheepish as he held me close.

For a moment, I wasn't sure whether I should feel worried, or afraid of what 'surprise' Hiccup had in store for me. While he never did anything to hurt me, his surprises usually involved the other Riders being around to help him. This time, they weren't around. In fact, the village was strangely quiet as I finally relented and allowed Hiccup to guide me wherever we were headed.

' _Now, you can open your eyes, little one_ ,' Snowfire told me as she nudged us both forward.

They did just that. And it took a few seconds for me to realize that what I was staring at was once an empty plot of land. Sitting in front of me was a newly built hut, almost the size of Hiccup's place. My eyes widened in disbelief when I saw Gobber sitting at the top of the roof.

"Oi, it's about time ye two showed up!" the blacksmith hollered as he noticed us standing there, "I was wonderin' when Hiccup would drag ye down here."

"You… you built this for me?" I asked, my voice shaken with shock as I realized that in truth, I never really had a place to stay while on Berk. It was always Hiccup's place that I stayed at, sharing a spare bedroom with him and Stoick.

"Well, I figured you've been around long enough that you of all people deserve a place to stay," Hiccup explained, squeezing my hand as he noticed I was on the verge of tears, "Alex, you've done more for me than I could ever ask anyone of."

All I could do was stare at the building in complete amazement. No one had ever done something like this for me. My heart swelled with joy when I understood why I spent a whole week away from Berk. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

"We would've been happier buildin' ya something bigger, but ol' Hiccup here thought it might be appropriate to keep the house accommodating to Snowfire's size," Gobber explained when he finally climbed down to join us.

"This is… this is more than I could have asked for," I breathed out, still in shock of what Hiccup had done for me.

"So, you like it?" Hiccup asked, looking at me anxiously as I just stared at the building for what felt like hours.

"Hiccup, I love it," I assured him, grinning from ear to ear as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Hiccup didn't hesitate to return the gesture, looking more than relieved that I did like it so much. "You didn't have to do this."

"Actually, I did," he admitted, suddenly looking sheepish as he nodded his thanks to Gobber and led the way inside. The blacksmith merely winked at us before backing away, clearly aware that we needed some alone-time. "I know that eventually, you'd want your own place… and, staying at my own seemed kind of… weird, with dad being gone."

I couldn't hide the frown that followed as I understood what Hiccup meant by that. Something told me that feeling wouldn't go away anytime soon. Valka had agreed to moving in and tending to the place, but, I had no idea Hiccup felt that way.

"What did Valka say about it?" I asked as we stood around what looked like a small kitchen, with a round table and chairs set up all around it.

"She said I should follow my heart," he replied with a shrug. I rose an eyebrow, wondering what she could have meant by that.

 _Follow your heart_ … The words echoed in the back of my mind until our eyes met. Before I even knew what was happening, Hiccup suddenly reached out, capturing my lips with his. My arms soon found themselves wrapping around his neck as I melted into his warm embrace. The butterflies in my stomach suddenly came rushing back, and all at once, I was lost in that single kiss.

"Hiccup," I breathed out, suddenly aware that we'd never gotten much further than a kiss. I had my reasons for never instigating any further than a kiss, and Hiccup was fully aware of that. His patience was something that had always amazed me.

' _You should go_ ,' Snowfire chided us both softly, looking quite amused as she noticed the looks we shared. Even Toothless was looking away, as if embarrassed with his Riders' behavior.

"Alex, I—" His furious blush said it all. We were both inexperienced, and the last thing either of us wanted was to push ourselves.

"Hiccup, don't you dare stop," I whispered, pulling him closer.

The look Hiccup gave me was priceless. But, that was all he needed to hear when he realized what I wanted. What we _both_ wanted.

* * *

 **AN: Yep, I totally just went there :P**

 **Now, this story is far from over. I actually plan on adding at least a few more chapters before this is finished, than I'll begin working on the sequel. I know that in my original plans, I wasn't going to delve into Age of Ultron or the Winter Soldier... and of course, now I'm beginning to have second thoughts. What would everyone else like to see? I'd really love to include the Guardians of the Galaxy, so I might somehow squeeze that into the sequel... just need to figure out how. Anywho, thanks everyone for your patience, and wonderful reviews :)**

 **monsterjamvadim - Thanks!**

 **Sil - I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was worried where I was going with it, but, I liked where it ended and how it went :) And yes, Clint's teasing never gets old, especially when Snowfire interferes and scares the pants off him XD**

 **Guest3 - Thank you! I wanted to write out something a bit more dramatic, but I wasn't sure how readers would react to it... as for your Quinjet theory, I kind of may have accidentally forgot that I added it in there XP Yeah, that was a brain fart moment on my part. I'll have to rewrite that chapter; I've slowly been doing that as we speak. At any rate, thanks for letting me know about that; I never would've even looked at that if you hadn't pointed it out XD**


	65. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter Sixty Five**

There were times when I used to wonder why I was so hesitant to move any further than a kiss or any form of intimacy with Hiccup. Part of my mind already knew the reasons – the latter part of that illogical feeling something would go horribly wrong, and questions would arise. For the first time in my life, I never felt more at ease than ever. With his arms wrapped around me, I felt safe, and wanted nothing more than to snuggle into his chest.

His sweet, careful movements were enough of a reminder that Hiccup knew me better than I realized. Burying my face into his arm, all I wanted was to sleep in that morning. We both had duties to tend with. Hiccup being the new Chief of Berk meant that he had to get up earlier than most villagers and prepare for the day. Though, something told me that neither of us were willing to get up right away. The sheets felt too warm and comfortable to move. All I wanted was to snuggle further into him and let the warmth lull me to sleep.

It wasn't until feeling him stir beside me that I finally had the courage to look him in the eye. For a moment, neither of us could say anything. The awkwardness of the situation only made it that much worse. I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat when I realized that something should at least be said.

"Hey," was the first thing he said, still unsure how to handle the situation.

Though, even I had to admit _I_ wasn't sure what to say after that.

"Hey," I whispered back, chewing the bottom of my lip with worry.

Memories of last night came rushing back as our eyes met. And, all at once, I was suddenly aware of what we had done. It hadn't been entirely awkward like I was expecting.

"I uh… I'm not sure what we're supposed to do," he admitted guiltily. Well, that made two of us. I was suddenly thankful Snowfire and Toothless chose to sleep downstairs, last night. I could only imagine what _she_ was going to say when we finally got out of bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"A little sore, but, I suppose that's only natural," I shrugged in response, feeling overwhelmed with both guilt and confusion.

More guilt than confusion. Hiccup let out a sigh as he finally buried his face into the pillow, looking more than overwhelmed himself. What had happened last night wasn't something we normally did. And, I couldn't shake off the feeling there would be some sort of reprimanding for it.

"I've never done anything like that." Looking back at me, I was bracing myself mentally for the question that would follow. There were laws residing around Vikings and… that. But, we'd been dating for nearly three years, now. Besides, times had changed with the dragons around. Some traditions were better left forgotten, as Hiccup would sometimes say. "Look, I don't want things to get anymore awkward than they already are—"

"Hiccup, stop," I cut him off before he could make things any worse, "I would have stopped you if I wanted. Believe me." And, truer words couldn't have been said. Considering what my father had done to me when I was younger, I knew how to defend myself. It was only thanks to that incident I'd been so reluctant to move any further in the first place. Even Hiccup didn't know the truth, and I realized with a start that he of all people deserved to know. Swallowing hard, I knew that the sooner I told him, the better off I was, "Hiccup, there's something I should tell you… something I should have told you when we met."

It wasn't easy, telling him the truth. Only the few people I knew who could keep it a secret knew. Jacob, Gobber, and I'm almost positive Director Fury and the whole of SHIELD knew after reading those files. Truthfully, Gobber was the first person on Berk I told. And, when he found out, he was mortified.

"Alex, I had no idea…"

Of course, he didn't. How would he have known? Chewing the bottom of my lip once again, I knew what I was getting myself into as we both finally sat up.

I could still remember Jacob's reaction when he'd found out the truth. The moment I told Jacob was when it felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. And, it was also at that moment I realized that I could trust Jacob with just about any secret.

"Look, I know that what he did was beyond wrong," I sighed, shaking my head at the thought. No, it was more than wrong. My father was a pig-headed asshole who deserved whatever karma threw at him. "But, I didn't want anyone to know. He threatened to kill my own mom if I ever told anyone."

Not for the first time, I realized that he probably would have followed through on his vow had things gone his way. Seeing the look of horror written across Hiccup's face told me everything. They always said that telling the truth would lift a burden off your shoulders. For some reason, it only made me feel that much worse.

"I don't know what to say to that," Hiccup admitted, running a hand through his messy hair. All I could do was nod in agreement. I felt guilty for throwing this at him all at once, especially after last night. But, it also meant there were no more secrets between us.

"You're not going to go all warrior crazy on me, are you?" I asked half jokingly, remembering what Astrid had told me when Alvin and his men had attacked the island. His attempt at cracking a smile only made me feel that much guiltier.

"No, of course not," he shook his head before wrapping his arms around me in a hug, "Alex, I'm so sorry any of that happened to you. If I had known sooner—"

"Hiccup, don't you dare blame yourself," I cut him off, frowning at the thought. None of this was his fault. Even if he had known, there wasn't a damn thing he could have done. "What happened in the past, stays in the past."

And, I was only just beginning to realize how true that was. All I ever did was dwell on the past, and was constantly reminded of what my father had done to me. My life had changed for the better upon meeting Hiccup and his friends, along with Snowfire. I couldn't have asked for a better family.

Hiccup took me by surprise by kissing me tenderly on the lips. It may not have lasted long, but it was a sweet, tender kiss that left my heart fluttering with joy. When we reluctantly broke apart, I knew that the morning couldn't have gone any better.

"We should uh, probably get going," Hiccup finally breathed out as our eyes met.

Giving a faint nod, I already knew that we both had responsibilities to uphold. With that thought in mind, we quickly changed and headed down the stairs, only to be greeted by Toothless and Snowfire. Both dragons had been waiting as patiently as they could before nearly tackling us to the floor.

' _You took too long, little one_ ,' Snowfire chided me, nuzzling me affectionately as I struggled not to laugh, especially when Toothless smothered Hiccup with a lick.

"Toothless, you know that doesn't come out!" he groaned in annoyance as the Night Fury just warbled with laughter.

"Sorry, Snow," I apologized as she pressed her snout against my forehead, looking more relieved that we were both awake and ready to take on the day.

When I finally got a good look at the place, I noticed with a start that it was cozier than anything I'd grown up with. There were even carvings etched into the wooden beams and stairs leading to the upper level where we stayed the other night. Hiccup and the rest of the village really went out of their way, this time.

' _There is no need to apologize, hatchling_ ,' Snowfire assured me with a knowing look. ' _You and the other hatchling deserve to have some alone time_.'

That was enough for my cheeks to turn a faint shade of pink. There were times when I hated Snowfire's sense of humor. And other times when she always seemed to say the right thing. Seeing the look she was giving us told me everything I needed to know.

Of course, the first thing we were both greeted with upon leaving the new house was Tuffnut. The male Thorston twin looked thoroughly confused upon seeing the two of us together until remembering that we were dating.

"Tuffnut, what can I help you with?" Hiccup asked, looking slightly surprised to find him there, and not his sister. The twins usually did just about everything together. Including destroying the village when they had the chance.

"The uh, mean redhead lady was there earlier," Tuffnut explained, looking at me sheepishly, "She said something about needing to talk with Alex, and you."

Hiccup and I exchanged worried looks. The only redhead I knew, and the only redhead Tuffnut referred to as mean, was Natasha Romanoff. If she was here, I knew it couldn't mean anything good. The only time the Avengers showed up uninvited was usually when something was going on in their world.

"Any idea why she might be here?" Hiccup asked as we headed for the plaza, where she was likely waiting.

"Not a clue," I replied with a shrug.

Which left me worrying more than ever that something was wrong. Especially when I spotted my mom _and_ Valka standing side-by-side with Natasha. Now, my mom had already met Valka the day before I was grounded. The two of them had unsurprisingly become good friends throughout that week.

"Well, this just got even more awkward," Hiccup whispered under his breath, earning a look from me.

' _They do not need to know where you were_ ,' Snowfire had the audacity to remind us. I had to bite back a groan at that, knowing my mom would have likely killed me if she knew.

"Alex, Hiccup," Natasha greeted us with the same curtness she usually did, crossing her arms as she looked between the two of us.

Snowfire narrowed her eyes dangerously. The tension rising between us was almost impossible to deal with. Something was clearly wrong. Seeing the frown written across mom's face only told me that this was the beginning of whatever punishment she'd give me.

"Do I even want to know why you're here?" I asked. Natasha knew me well enough by now that whatever needed to be said better be fully explained. I hated keeping things cryptic, even if SHIELD was involved.

"The boss was hoping you could join the team for a mission out on the field," Natasha explained, glancing at mom and Valka warily as both women wore impossible to read expressions. I hadn't missed the fact that Cloudjumper wasn't leaving Valka's side, despite Natasha's intimidating appearance.

That only left me feeling even more confused as I looked at mom.

"And, you're okay with me taking those risks?" I asked warily, not missing the look Hiccup was giving everyone. After having spent some time with the Avengers, I knew what they were like in person. There were always risks involved with the team, and this was just one of them.

"Sweetheart, I'm fully aware that you're capable of handling these 'missions'," mom replied, sounding a bit exasperated.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, I could only imagine what Natasha told her just to convince her otherwise. Judging by her expression, she was anything but happy with the idea of me going out with the Avengers on a mission. Whatever said mission was.

' _This does not sound like a safe mission_ ,' Snowfire mused thoughtfully. Well, she didn't need to tell me twice. Something told me that nothing good was going to come out of this. But, I was also reminded that I had a responsibility to uphold.

I hadn't joined the Avengers officially. But, getting asked to help them as a team was something that made me realize how much times had changed. Both Hiccup and I had grown up so much over the years. We'd learned from our experiences.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," I sighed after turning to face Hiccup. He had enough to worry about as it was, being the Chief of Berk. The last thing I wanted was to add to that stress.

"I know." The moment our eyes met was when I realized that leaving now, of all times, was a horrible idea. Yet, Natasha's request wasn't necessarily something I could ignore. Hiccup suddenly wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, pulling me close. "Stay safe, Alex," he added in a whisper.

"I will," I promised, knowing full well they were just empty words. A small part of my mind kept telling me this wasn't going to end well. "Try not to stress out over being Chief," I added as he kissed me.

Hiccup only offered a smile at that. With those thoughts in mind, I finally gave mom a hug before trailing after Natasha. Nothing good was going to come out of this. Of that, I was certain.

* * *

 **AN: I've been waiting for so long to reach this point in the story. The truth finally slips out about her past (though, I was rather vague with how it was written). Now, the next few chapters might have a lot of scene skips in them. For that, I apologize in advance. I also don't like how short some of these chapters are; I am planning on editing earlier chapters once I'm finished, but, that might take more than a few weeks. Whatever the case, I want to finish this before the beginning of summer... which means I might be updating more than once a week :)**

 **Retrokill - XD Not really, though, I probably won't get around to writing that out :P As for doing all of the movies, I have been taking that into consideration. Since it's going to be another year before HTTYD 3 comes out, I'll have plenty of time in between to get to that point. Not sure about Deadpool and Logan, though... they might make cameo appearances in the sequel. Would love to see how the people of Berk react to Deadpool XD**

 **monsterjamvadim - I've never read the manga books Oo Maybe I'll have to give them a shot... though, surprisingly, I'm not much of a graphic novel reader... Ironic, considering I love Marvel movies XD**

 **Dragondancer81 - I'm glad you feel that way ^^**

 **Sil - I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was worried where it was headed. Hopefully the next few chapters will be just as interesting :) And yeah, it would be pretty hilarious to see Snowfire do that XD Though, she probably wouldn't let him anywhere near their new place. As for the story itself wrapping up, I'm estimating another ten or so chapters before this is finally finished. It may have taken nearly three years for me to finish it, but, I'm determined to do so!**


	66. Into The Field

**Chapter Sixty Six**

The one thing I loved about SHIELD was their use of technology in the modern world. Being dressed in a full suit that was given to me by Natasha made me feel more uncomfortable than I should have felt. I knew that because of my ties with the Avengers, SHIELD would always be keeping an eye on me, and whatever decisions I made. I suppose that's why I shouldn't have been surprised when she mentioned we were going on a mission with the team.

I was surprised that Bruce had joined us for this mission. He looked anything but happy with the idea, especially given the circumstances. Snowfire had to stay behind because she would have been a dead giveaway. While it irked me to leave her, it made sense to keep her protected from harm's way. That didn't mean she put up a fuss when it was Tony who brought up that she should stay behind. The glare she'd given him was priceless, and I'm almost positive he nearly fainted when she caused the room to get colder than it should have been.

"So, any idea what we're up against?" I asked, frowning when I noticed how tense everyone was. Steve, dressed in full costume, looked in my direction before shaking his head. Whatever was going on clearly had something to do with how tense everyone was. And, it was beginning to unnerve me. "Okay, look, I don't know what the hell is going on, but can we please at least try and explain why we're doing this in the first place?"

"We've been tracking down all the Hydra bases along the United States and across the world," Tony finally explained through the com, sounding as exasperated as everyone looked, "This is just one of the latest. Upper state Oregon; we know they have an underground base near Battle Axe Mountain."

My brows furrowed at the thought of going underground. I was beginning to think this mission had something to do with the people of Berk. Otherwise, Natasha wouldn't have gone out of her way to ask me to join them. Whatever the case, I wasn't looking forward to it.

"We're approaching the outskirts of Battle Axe Mountains," Clint announced from his post in the cockpit.

All at once, the tension seemed to increase ten-fold as I stood up, peering out the tiny window. Sure enough, I could make out what looked like an isolated forest. Huge, tall looking pine, oak and spruce trees grew along the edge of the mountain. What was once a volcano was now covered mostly in thick bands of trees. The peak was covered completely in snow, telling me the air around here would be colder.

Once the quinjet landed in a clearing not far from the base's location, the tension I felt earlier only seemed to get worse.

"Why do I get the feeling that you've asked me to join you for a good reason?" I asked nervously as we finally climbed out.

Bruce had explained that he was there just in case things got dicey. Last thing he wanted was for the Other Guy to ruin everything. Though, something told me having the Hulk right about now would do everyone a favor.

"Look, I didn't wanna scare you earlier kid, mostly because you've got a mean streak about you when it comes to those dragons," Tony sighed as he finally joined us. He'd been flying alongside us in his Iron Man suit, not looking the least bit surprised when his faceplate lifted. "We managed to intercept a message regarding the dragons from two years ago, when they were slipping through the portals."

That only left me feeling even more anxious about this whole venture. Tony was clearly hiding something. I could see it in all their faces. Clint, having grabbed his gear and frowning as he stood beside Natasha, looked more than ready to shoot an arrow at anyone who might see us as a threat.

"Hawkeye, Thor, we'll need eyes from the sky," Steve added before looking at me, "The same goes for you, Alex. If you see anything, if you hear anything, don't go after them. You're not ready for this."

My eyes narrowed with annoyance as I realized where Steve was getting at with this, "Then why the hell ask me to go with you?" I demanded, feeling more frustrated than ever with their lack of description on whatever was happening.

I hated being left in the dark. Especially when it came to fights like these. Still, the fact that they had asked me to join them meant that there had to be a good reason behind it. Which left me wondering not for the first time what the hell Hydra was hiding this time.

"You're just going to have to trust us on this one, Alex," Natasha answered for him.

For a moment, I thought of arguing with her. Part of my mind was telling me that they were doing the right thing by keeping me out of the worst part of the fray. But, another part of me was determined to find out what the hell they were keeping from me.

Instead, I decided to follow orders and shifted into a Night Fury before anyone could suggest otherwise.

Night Furies had a sense of sight that was twice as strong as any human. It was the reason their aim was so good. Hiccup and I had been learning a lot about them through my transformations. Whatever new techniques and tricks we discovered was usually written in the Book of Dragons, which he usually kept handy.

From where I flew, I could see that the place was heavily guarded. Tony moved in fast, along with Steve on his motorcycle. I watched on, flying in circles as Clint found a perch on a tree, firing arrows at anyone he saw out of the corner of his keen eyesight. And, Natasha was fast on her feet, knocking anyone out that got too close. I had to admit, it always amazed me watching them work together, functioning as a team.

Things had been going smoothly, until I noticed the ground had begun to shake. Flying towards the line of trees that gave way to barren soil, I noticed that faults were appearing along the ground. My heart nearly skipped a beat when I realized what that something was.

Hiccup had described these dragons multiple times as causing trouble for the people of Berk. How the hell people like Hydra got their hands on one, I would never know. But, it was enough to send a shudder of dread through me as the dragon in question suddenly burst from the ground.

 _Well, now I know why everyone was so reluctant to tell me the truth_ , I thought, eyes widening with horror as the Screaming Death roared with fury.

"Holy crap!" I heard Clint shout as the dragon aimed for him first, firing a blast of flames that knocked him off his perch.

Nothing could have prepared anyone for this. Narrowing my eyes with fury, I finally landed down below and changed back, charging towards the others as they regathered.

" _This_ is what you were trying to hide from me?!" I nearly shouted, drawling the Screaming Death's attention.

"Look, we had our suspicions that Hydra was keeping dragons for some time," Natasha replied without missing a beat. Everyone was ducking for cover as the Screaming Death burrowed back into the ground. "This isn't an active volcano sight, but, that dragon's going to trigger earthquakes if we don't stop it."

"Alex, is there any way you can bond with that thing?" Steve asked, looking at me seriously as he reached us, using his shield to block its worst attacks.

I knew there were limits as to what dragons I could bond with. The Whispering Death had been an exception to that rule, along with a few others. And while Hiccup once thought the Screaming Death was a close relative of the Whispering Death, we'd learned that they were entirely different species.

"I don't know," I shook my head, "I've never tried."

"Well, now's a good time as ever!" Clint called from where he stood.

Between Thor's hammer and Tony's blasts, I'm amazed that the dragon hasn't even backed down, yet. Their attacks only seemed to make it angrier, and it soon began charging after Thor.

"Odin's Beard! This beast is relentless in it's attacks!" Thor shouted as he managed to dodge it's attacks.

"Alright, first off, it's not just a random beast," I rolled my eyes as I finally emerged from my hiding place, "It's a Screaming Death."

"Appropriate name," Natasha muttered as the dragon suddenly unleashed a volley of ear-shattering screams.

Shaking my head at the thought, I realized something had to be done sooner rather than later. More Hydra soldiers were appearing from wherever their base was located. While the team was distracted taking them down, I focused my attention on the Screaming Death.

Up close, the dragon was even more terrifying to look at. With three rows of teeth that seemed to move at once, allowing it to chew its way through the ground, and an elongated body, it was almost like a larger version of a Whispering Death.

"Easy," I whispered, gingerly reaching out with one hand; the Screaming Death was focusing its attention on me, which made things that much more terrifying, "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to get you home."

The Screaming Death simply stared at me, hovering there for what felt like hours. The staring match lasted for all but two minutes when an explosion hit the area, startling us both. Letting out another ear-splitting shriek, the Screaming Death suddenly dove back into the ground, knocking me down in the process.

"Alex, are you alright?" God, my ears were still ringing as I struggled to stand up. Hearing Tony's voice through the com was enough for me to realize that the Screaming Death could have just as easily hurt me, if given the chance.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken," I replied, hoping my voice didn't sound as horrible as I felt.

It didn't take long for the scene to turn to chaos. My heart was racing with dread when the Screaming Death reemerged minutes later, taking down more than a few of Hydra's own. Whatever they did to piss it off, something told me that this would only get worse.

A loud, thunderous roar suddenly echoed through the forest as the Screaming Death continued hurting anyone in its path. For a moment, I was frozen on the spot as a hulking figure launched itself at the bigger dragon. Fighting against the Hulk was never a good idea. Knowing that the Screaming Death was capable of causing more than a few injuries, the Hulk was clearly standing his ground against it.

"Might wanna get out of the way, kid," Clint said after finally reaching me.

Looking a little beaten up himself, he reached out with a hand and helped me back to my feet. Relief swept over me the moment we were far enough away the Screaming Death couldn't cause more damage. I was normally dead set against hurting another dragon. The only exceptions to that had been the Red Death and the Dark Bewilderbeast. This, however, was something entirely different.

Still feeling shaken, I could only watch on as the Hulk managed to subdue the Screaming Death, roaring back with equal defiance. Evidently, it became a screaming match between the two of them. And, even the Screaming Death couldn't fight against the Hulk for very long. Between exhaustion and everything else, it finally collapsed on the ground where the Hulk stood, crossing his arms in what could have passed for a look of annoyance.

"That went well," I muttered crossly, aware that things could have gone far worse. The Avengers had a lot of explaining to do, and I for one wasn't in any hurry to figure out whether Hydra had more dragons under their wing. Whatever the case, they were in for a nasty surprise.

…

"A dragon?!" I paced in front of the rest of the team while Natasha managed to use her 'lullaby' technique on the Hulk after we wrapped things up with the Hydra base. Literally. The Screaming Death was now currently bound in chains after nearly ripping itself free for the umpteenth time. It became apparent that the Screaming Death was more than determined to free itself and exact revenge on everyone. "Why the hell couldn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Look, we knew this was how you were going to react, one way or another," Tony tried reassuring me, though, it wasn't doing him much good as I crossed my arms and glared back defiantly.

We were back at Avenger's Tower, and after being dragged back to the infirmary where I was looked after by Bruce once he'd recovered from 'Code Green', as the team now called it, I was more than pissed with them. The good news was, nothing had been broken. I was more concerned about my hearing than anything else after that Screaming Death had shrieked in my face.

"Do you honestly believe that makes what happened back there any better?" I retorted, narrowing my eyes as Steve and Bruce joined us moments later. Bruce looked more than anxious when he noticed how angry I was, not just with the team, but with their damn secrets.

"Alex, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." Steve put a hand on my shoulder, looking down at me with an expression that said it all.

I finally let out a sigh of frustration after realizing he made a valid point. Getting angry beyond my control wasn't the best idea.

"The Screaming Death is never going to trust anyone after all of this," I sighed, looking down at the floor. "They have very good memories, and have a tendency to hold grudge matches like the Whispering Death."

"Your Viking friends have such wonderful names for these dragons," Tony rolled his eyes once Bruce was finished looking me over. "Okay, I know that things could have gone more smoothly had we warned you about that dragon. What we've been looking into are more Hydra bases holding them. It seems they've gotten the idea that they can somehow control the dragons."

Controlling the dragons… I think by now my heart sank to its lowest point. If Hydra thought they were capable of controlling them, they were dead wrong. Snowfire and Toothless had proven that the strongest bond could break any control.

"So, you're worried they might find a way to control me," I concluded, earning looks of disapproval from both Bruce and Steve. "Look, I know that the Dark Bewilderbeast could have just as easily gained control over me. I know that it sounds crazy, but… I think it was because of Hiccup that I was able to fight it off."

"Makes sense," Bruce shrugged as he clasped his hands together, "Your bond with him is strong, probably stronger than most couples."

The thought was enough to make me blush as I recalled feeling safe in his arms. Maybe Bruce had a point. Whatever the case, I couldn't let Hydra get away with hurting more dragons. Glancing at Tony, I noticed he'd been quieter than usual when Bruce brought up our close bond.

"We're keeping a close tab on all of the Hydra bases SHIELD was able to locate," he explained after realizing we were all watching him expectantly. Considering he and Steve were usually the decision makers of the team, it only made sense to look to him for answers.

"You're going to keep me posted on whatever you find," I deadpanned, earning a scowl from Tony. "The dragons that came through the portal aren't here by choice. They deserve a second chance at life, whether Hydra took them or not, including the Screaming Death."

"Since when did you turn so bossy?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Since she was right," Steve shook his head after realizing the point I was making, "Those dragons don't even belong in this world. Keeping them here against their will is only going to prove what they already feel about us humans."

I couldn't help but nod my thanks to Steve when he said that. Knowing that someone at least understood the point I was making made things a little easier. Tony seemed to contemplate that before finally giving in with a sigh of frustration.

"Alright… As much as I hate to admit it, both you and Rogers are right," he muttered, clearly irritated that he was wrong about _something_ for a change, "The portal in the Tower can be adjusted with its coordinates. If you want, we can send the Screaming Death as far from Berk as possible."

"That seems like the best idea," I nodded in agreement. "I'll still have to warn Hiccup about it – his people have a right to know what Hydra is doing and what they should be prepared for."

If Hydra wanted those dragons, they were going to have to fight for them. Because, we _weren't_ going to let them get away with it.

* * *

 **AN: I'll admit, I did find inspiration for this chapter from Age of Ultron. Though, it was slightly different, obviously. Aside from the action (which I'm horrible at writing), this is kind of a transition into what will be happening the next few chapters. I also wanted to let readers know that I've got titles picked out for the sequel :) It's a choice between Afterlight (by Capital Kings) and Thunder (Imagine Dragon's newest single). You're more than welcome to voice your opinion on them if you want. Anywho, onto review replies!**

 **Retrokill - Thanks! I hate writing short chapters, which is ironic because the beginning had some very short chapters I'm trying to edit. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Sil - Indeed she is finally getting out into the field. As for whether or not Clint behaves himself, I think it's Iron Man she'll have to watch out for :P He has a tendency to add some snarkiness when it comes to the younger generation.**

 **The Outsider in the Void - Deadpool is basically Chuck Norris in the Marvel universe. He loves to break the fourth wall, and will more than likely do so if I include him XD Which is why he's my favorite anti-hero.**

 **MMM - They did, but, that probably won't be happening until the sequel. There's still plenty of few loose ropes to tie up before that starts happening ;)**


	67. It's Complicated

***WARNING!***

 **AN: Fanfiction was acting weird last time I updated, so, hopefully it's fixed the problem. There is a chapter prior to this, so, I suggest you read that before moving on.**

 **Chapter Sixty Seven**

"What do you mean Hydra captured some of the dragons?" Astrid asked in disbelief when I returned to Berk the following day.

Snowfire had been anything but happy when she saw the state I was in. I'd immediately asked Hiccup to gather the others to inform them of what was going on in our world. The people of Berk had every right to prepare for something that could be worse than an attack from Drago, if that was even possible.

"Yeah, what does this Hydra person want with our dragons?" Snotlout chimed in, sounding furious as I rolled my eyes and leaned into Snowfire.

All of the Riders were gathered at the Academy, minus Jacob. He'd been planning on going on a family vacation with his parents and Jessica for some time, now. After hearing about that, I had no doubt he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his girlfriend and his family.

"Hydra isn't a person, Snotlout," Fishlegs pointed out. Having heard of Hydra the most between my stories and what Hiccup told him through me, and myself through Steve, he seemed to know the most about the organization.

"Look, all I'm saying is, they're not going to stop until they've finished what their leader started," I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I caught the look Hiccup gave me. It was one of those moments where I felt completely helpless. The Avengers had already promised they would keep me informed on whether they found more dragons during their Hydra base raids. Whether Tony kept his word or not, was a whole different story. "They probably saw the dragons as a potential weapon they could use against the world."

"So, they basically want to cause world-wide mayhem," Tuffnut concluded with a gleeful look.

"Sounds like my idea of fun. Where do we sign up?" Ruffnut asked cheerfully.

' _Do they ever think of anything other than destruction_?' Snowfire rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is serious!" Hiccup exclaimed, exasperated with the twins' antics.

"If SHIELD and the rest of the world begins to see the dragons as a threat, they could use that as an excuse to destroy the portal," I put in, earning looks of surprise from everyone. Since he was still knew to the gang, Eret had only heard bits and pieces of the portal and where it led. Now that he was vaguely aware of what it was capable of, he'd surprised everyone by promising to keep it protected from any intruders. "That portal is the only connection we have…"

Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm as he understood the severity of the situation. Now, he was beginning to see why this was such a problem. The world had left the people of Berk alone, because no one knew about the portal. But, if word slipped out there was a portal leading to an entirely new world, there was no telling what would happen.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" Astrid asked under her breath.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, what would happen if those people found the portal thingy?" Tuffnut asked, looking at me seriously for what seemed like the first time.

"I don't know," I admitted warily, "What I do know that is if my world went to war with yours…"

"It would end in disaster," Hiccup finished for me.

All I could do was nod. Knowing the risks we were taking by seeing each other, and delving deeper into whatever Hydra was up to, it was overwhelming. I couldn't let anything happen to those dragons. I never realized until meeting Snowfire just how much they meant to me. How much this world meant to me.

"I've never felt more helplessly lost than now," I sighed as the others began to depart. "Knowing what Hydra is doing, and what they could do, it's eating me up."

' _Little one, you cannot blame yourself for something you have no control over_ ,' Snowfire reminded me. Her words were comforting, but, that didn't make me feel any better. Hiccup took me by surprise once again by wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"Alex, you've done nothing but prove yourself over more times than I can count," he pointed out, "I honestly don't know what I would do if anything happened to you… if they came back for you."

Toothless warbled in concern when he noticed just how tense we all were. Fighting back the urge to cry, I finally settled in burying my face into his shoulder. Honestly, there were times when I wondered if our lives would ever be normal. If these potential threats would ever go away.

"You know, Hiccup's right." All of us looked at Astrid in surprise when she spoke up. "As much as it pains me to say this, you have earned your place here on Berk, in more ways than one. And if those jerks do decide to come back for you, we'd fight for you, and the portal."

For a moment, I didn't know if I'd heard her right. I knew that it took a lot to earn Astrid's respect. We still had our spats here and there, mostly because she knew that Hiccup and I were dating. But, to hear her say something like that, meant more to me than I could ever imagine.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that, Astrid," I admitted as the shield maiden merely shrugged, looking slightly irritated at having said it out loud in the first place.

"Look, I know that you and Hiccup care about each other… and I'm sorry I haven't made your lives any easier for being a total pain in the… you know," she sighed, shaking her head as she crossed her arms. "You're my friend, too, Alex. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

It took a few seconds for her words to sink in. Both Toothless and Hiccup looked stunned to have heard her say that out loud, while Snowfire watched us thoughtfully. She knew the tension between myself and Astrid would likely never go away. But, this was at least a start to something new.

"You _do_ care," I remarked, cracking a smile at the thought. And, Astrid offered the faintest smiles herself before replacing it with a glare.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," she muttered.

With that being said, she grabbed hold of her battle axe and led an uneasy Stormfly out of the Academy. Hiccup and I exchanged startled looks the moment she was gone. Neither of us were expecting _that_ kind of outcome.

"Da da da! It's the end time for sure!" he threw his arms up as if to prove his point.

Rolling my eyes at the prospect, I finally reached Snowfire and patted her on the shoulder. She was looking at me with an expression that screamed curiosity.

' _You humans are such strange creatures_ ,' she hummed in amusement.

"You really have no idea," I laughed in agreement.

"So, are you up for an afternoon flight?" Hiccup asked as he hopped into Toothless' saddle.

The Night Fury seemed more than eager to get on with his afternoon flight. Not that I didn't blame him. Being able to fly at any time was more than anyone could ever ask for. We used to go for flights around the island every morning and sunset, but, with Hiccup being the Chief, that task was getting more challenging.

"You read my mind," I grinned.

Neither of us needed to say a word as Toothless and Snowfire took off, circling around the island.

Moments like these made me wish they would last forever. The fight with the Screaming Death had left me shaken. Even more so when I knew that it wasn't the only dragon Hydra had been hiding. What worried me more than anything was what would happen if more and more people found out about it. I couldn't shake off the feeling that nothing good would come out of that. Humans were just that, human. They would panic upon finding out that dragons were real. Then, they would try and find a way to contain the threat. It was exactly what SHIELD tried doing with the gang when they first encountered them.

' _You are thinking of those humans again, aren't you_?' Snowfire asked when she noticed how quiet I was. Hiccup looked at us thoughtfully when he noticed himself. I'd gotten so used to hearing Snowfire's voice, that I almost forgot that she didn't allow others to hear it from time to time.

"I'm just worried about the dragons," I admitted sheepishly, not missing the look Hiccup gave me. I did have a tendency to worry more about the dragons than myself. Snowfire seemed to sense that as she and Toothless finally landed on a nearby sea stack overlooking the island.

"I'd be more concerned what would happen if they got their hands on _you_ ," he pointed out.

Not for the first time, I chewed the bottom my lips as anxiety surged through me. Something told me that Hiccup brought up a valid point. If Hydra did get their hands on me, I had no doubt they would do whatever it took to find some way of controlling me. Or, they would do far worse things to me. From what Fury had told me, I was basically a product of whatever experiments my father tried running for Hydra. Which meant they did probably believe they _owned_ me, somehow.

"Well, if that were to somehow happen, something tells me they'd be regretting their choice pretty quickly," I remarked dryly. Hiccup merely tilted his head to one side while Snowfire rolled her eyes, releasing a puff of smoke that covered our faces.

' _You are such a hatchling, little one_ ,' she chided, ' _I would gladly fight through hundreds of those humans to keep you safe_.'

Considering she and Toothless were able to not only break free of the Dark Bewilderbeast's control to protect us, I had no doubt Snowfire would keep her promise.

"Snow, has anyone ever told you that you're just a little too violent?" I asked, amusement dripping from my voice as Snowfire merely hummed in response.

' _When I regard you as my hatchling, I will do whatever it takes to protect you_ ,' she replied.

"I'll never understand how she's able to communicate like that," Hiccup shook his head in disbelief upon watching our exchange.

That was a good question, and one that even I knew little about. From what I had gathered, Snowfire was one of the few dragons who could communicate telepathically. She was born mute, and had learned to communicate that way when she had no other way of communicating. Patting her on the shoulder at the thought, I knew I wouldn't want her any other way.

"Snowfire's definitely a one of a kind," I nodded in agreement, ignoring the fact that her chest was puffed out with pride. She really did enjoy all kinds of praise.

We sat there in comfortable silence, watching the other dragons circle the island or fly down to the stables. Even Toothless was more relaxed than ever as he and Snowfire sunned themselves. It wasn't until hearing the familiar screech of Cloudjumper that we were jostled from our thoughts.

Seeing Valka was just another reminder that Hiccup had his own duties to tend with. He'd been busy for most of the morning and afternoon before I was able to meet with him, along with the other Riders. The duties of a Chief always came first, as Stoick always said.

"I thought I might find you two here," Valka remarked when Cloudjumper landed not far from Toothless and Snowfire. Hiccup immediately sat up, me following seconds later as we caught the look she was giving us. "It's a good view of the village."

"Yeah… this used to be my favorite spot before all of the mess with Drago happened," I shrugged, thinking back to how we'd always go on our nightly flights together. Those had been good times. No stress on our shoulders, just goofing off and learning everything we could about dragons.

"You seem more stressed than usual," she noted upon reaching us. I couldn't hide the sheepish smirk that followed when I noticed how Hiccup was refusing to look at her. Being Chief was not an easy task. I was beginning to understand why Stoick wanted Hiccup to learn as much as he could before his time came.

"It's been a rough week," Hiccup explained, before glancing uneasily at me.

Letting out a sigh, I finally explained what had happened while I was away from Berk. Valka's eyes widened in alarm at the mention of Hydra, and their role in keeping the Screaming Death. She seemed to contemplate the theory that we'd formed, knowing that whatever happened, we needed to keep the dragons _and_ the people of Berk safe.

"This does sound serious," she said after taking a seat between us. Toothless and Cloudjumper were now warbling at one another, as if in their own conversation. The whole thing was made even more hilarious when I noticed Snowfire watching with a look that said it all. "Has something like this happened before?"

"It's uh… it's complicated," I murmured, suddenly feeling uneasy at telling her about SHIELD and their involvement with Hiccup and his friends getting captured, along with their dragons. "We managed to convince them otherwise that the dragons aren't a threat, but… that doesn't mean the rest of the world isn't going to see it that way."

Valka nodded in understanding, "And, you want to convince them otherwise?" she guessed.

"We have to at least give it a shot," Hiccup insisted, perking up at the thought of making anything work, "The people in your world can't be anymore stubborn than Berkians."

I almost laughed at that, knowing full-well he'd be more than surprised.

' _The humans of your world are nothing more than mere hatchlings who will never understand_ ,' Snowfire pointed out, the confidence in her voice enough for my stomach to flip. She might have been right. But, Hiccup was also right.

"Whatever the case, I'm not letting Hydra get away with this," I muttered. "If I find out they've been harboring more dragons, there _will_ be Hel to pay."

At least that was something everyone could agree with.


	68. A Twist in Fate

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

"Do you remember the days when we were younger, and we'd make up stories just to make ourselves feel better?" I asked as I sat on the porch beside Jacob.

He'd finally finished packing for the two-week long trip he was going with his family, and Jessica. Truth be told, I hadn't seen Jessica in months. And, I wasn't in any hurry to see her again. Not after everything that happened. Jacob threw me a look that said it all.

"Yeah… our lives were so much simpler, than," he admitted, watching as I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"You're telling me," I chuckled in agreement.

Back then, we didn't have much to worry about. Other than making sure we stayed in touch with each other. Jacob had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. I wouldn't ask life to be any different, as far as I was concerned. He'd taken so many risks to make sure that I was safe from my father's clutches. Not to mention, he was always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I really couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

"Are you feeling nostalgic?" he asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Snowfire was watching us from under the tree, content with sitting there while basking in the sunlight. Summer was upon us, and I couldn't agree more with the notion of spending as much time outdoors as possible. Considering most of Berk's villagers spent their time outdoors with the dragons, that was more than likely what I would be doing with Snowfire. If I wasn't busy helping the Avengers with their Hydra problem.

"Something along those lines," I admitted. "You ever miss it?"

Jacob looked at me thoughtfully as he contemplated over that. There were times when I wondered what my life would have been like had it been normal. Then again, I realized that our lives had never been normal. Because of my father, mine had been ruined from the day I was little. Not to mention, I never would have met Hiccup or Snowfire, or anyone else from Berk.

Neither of us knew what our lives would have been like had we never met. Even Hiccup had admitted that he didn't know what his life would be like, if we never met. Something told me that it wouldn't be very different, so long as SHIELD wasn't involved. We were connected for a reason, and, I knew that one way or another, we would have met.

"Sometimes I do," he shrugged, "I mean, when you think about it, we probably would have been dating had things been any different."

"Jacob, be honest. Do you know how weird that would be?" I asked, furrowing my brows together at the thought, "You've been my best friend since we were little. Imagine what my mom would've said if anything like that happened."

"Good point," he laughed in agreement, shaking his head at the thought. "Besides, I honestly can't picture you being with anyone other than Hiccup, as weird as that sounds."

"Well, that's probably a good thing," I smiled halfheartedly, surprised Snowfire hadn't said anything at this point. She was normally so much more vocal than this.

"Wait a minute, you and Hiccup aren't… thinking of getting hitched, are you?" Jacob's eyes went wide as moons as I merely shrugged. It wasn't as if it wasn't a possibility; with Hiccup being the Chief, he could make just about anything happen, so long as his people were content with it, "I mean, you're still young, and he's…"

"Hiccup?" I finished for him, earning a look of amusement from Snowfire at that.

I knew that Jacob was still resentful towards Hiccup for what had happened during Drago's attack. To make matters worse, I always suspected he was a little jealous over the fact that Hiccup and I were dating. Whatever the case, it didn't change the fact that we were dating. I did love Hiccup, and nothing was ever going to change that.

' _If I did not know any better, I would think you are jealous_ ,' Snowfire finally spoke up. I couldn't hide the fit of laughter that followed at the face Jacob made.

"Jacob, there isn't anyone in this world or on Berk I would rather be with," I pointed out as he rubbed the back of his hair sheepishly, "Hiccup is so much more than just a friend. I love him."

"I've noticed," he muttered grudgingly. "Does he uh… know what your father did to you?" he couldn't help but ask.

My face faltered at that. Of course, I'd told him. But, it was only after that night I told him what had happened when I was just a kid. Those memories still burned within me, and, something told me they would never fully go away.

"He knows," I sighed. "You should've seen the look on his face when I told him."

I shook my head at the thought. Hiccup had taken it better than I thought he would. Still, that didn't make what had happened any better. Jacob finally glanced at me with a look of concern. Of all the people in the world who understood and remained by my side throughout the situation, he was always there.

"Sometimes the truth is better than keeping it bottled up for so long," he pointed out. "I mean, your dad isn't here, anymore."

' _He has a point_ ,' Snowfire mused thoughtfully.

"You and I both know that isn't true," I muttered darkly, grimacing at the thought of what would happen if he decided to show his sorry excuse for a face again, "There was never any definitive proof that he 'died'. He just disappeared."

Which was entirely true. The police had done everything in their search to find any remains or destinations he might have taken when he vanished. Even mom couldn't explain where he went, because she had no idea that he was trying to gain rank within Hydra. Something in the back of my mind told me _they_ had something to do with his disappearance. Which wouldn't surprise me, if that was the case.

The thought sent a shiver of dread through me. If my father was still around and planning his revenge, I knew that we were all in trouble. He somehow got his hands on dragon DNA, and used the serum on me. Which meant that he would likely go after me when he found out the serum had been successful, after all.

Jacob looked at me in alarm when he realized where I was getting at with this. He was ready to say something else when my phone suddenly went off. I'd almost forgot I had it on me until feeling it vibrate. Holding back a sigh of frustration, I pulled it out and read the message warily.

"Is it from the team?" he asked anxiously after noticing my face paled slightly.

"Unfortunately, it is," I sighed, glaring at the screen when I realized what this was about.

They'd found another dragon at some random Hydra base. Only this time, it was badly wounded. Steve managed to calm it down enough after the Hulk wrecked the rest of Hydra's soldiers. I knew reptiles could survive worse injuries. But, that didn't necessarily mean it would be in its right mind when we arrived.

"You should go," he decided, knowing how much the dragons meant to me.

"Right…" I glanced at Snowfire anxiously as she immediately stood up, already aware of the situation we were in, "Jacob, can you—"

"I'll tell him what's going on," he sighed with a shake of his head, already knowing who I was referring to, "I'll warn your mom, too. Wouldn't want her worrying over what sort of trouble you're in, this time."

One slug in the arm was enough of a reminder for him that things between us were still tense. Last thing I wanted was mom freaking out over whatever decisions I made, or whatever trouble I got myself into. That's what I had Snowfire, for. She made a surprisingly good point when it came to me making stupid, life-risking decisions.

With that thought in mind, I hopped into Snowfire's saddle and she took off in the direction of Avenger's Tower.

…

I was relieved to find Steve already waiting for us when we arrived at Avenger's Tower. The sun was just beginning to set when we showed up. Spending an entire day just doing nothing _seemed_ like a good idea at the time. Until we realized that we probably wouldn't have enough time for an evening flight when we got back to Berk. Snowfire had not been happy with that sudden realization. But, we had responsibilities to tend with, first and foremost.

"I'm glad you could make it so quickly," Steve said once I climbed out of her saddle.

"Well, when you said the dragon was in bad shape, I figured it would be better to get here as fast as possible," I shrugged in response.

' _It would have been better had the dragon not been injured at all_ ,' Snowfire huffed indignantly as Steve shot us both a meek look.

Steve looked just as exasperated with what was going on as we felt. He'd stood up for the dragons when we found out they were being taken by Hydra. Yet, that didn't necessarily mean they would always come back uninjured.

That was what pissed me off the most. Hydra was taking these dragons for a reason. I knew that the mythical creature their namesake was based off of probably had something to do with it. But, the fact that they thought they could get away with controlling them, and hurting them, burned me.

"Look, I did what I could to keep it safe," he shook his head irritably as we headed down to where they were keeping it, "They came in out of nowhere; Hydra's been experimenting again, this time, with humans."

That was enough to catch my attention. I knew I wasn't the first human to suffer at their hands. Hell, both Steve and the Winter Soldier might as well have been products of Hydra. From what I gathered the Super Soldier Serum wouldn't have even been needed if World War II hadn't been so devastating.

"I'm guessing I won't be hearing about their… abilities?" I asked, eyeing Steve warily.

"SHIELD's keeping tabs on them," he explained with a shrug, "From what I gathered, they have a holding facility where these people are taken."

I chewed the bottom of my lip as anxiety swept through me. Would they have done the same thing to me, had I not been so cooperative? The thought was enough to send a shudder through me. Something told me Fury wouldn't have hesitated to jump down that path, had I not agreed so willingly.

Natasha, Clint and Bruce were standing around the room where I stayed at before deciding to leave for Berk. I rose an eyebrow at the sight, wondering where Thor, Darcy and Jane might have been. I knew Jane and Darcy had been talking about going back to London to continue her studies. So, where did that leave Thor?

"It is truly a wondrous beast, one I am certain my father would gladly hold in the halls of Asgard." Sure enough, I could hear his voice bellowing from the room as Steve led me inside.

I had to smother a cry of surprise when I noticed what the dragon in question was: A Timberjack. With elongated necks, powerful wings and a lithe, snake-like body, it almost looked like Snowfire. Though, her appearance was more stunning than that of most dragons.

To my relief, the Timberjack hadn't suffered too many injuries. Most of his underbelly was covered in scratches and dried blood. His wings and talons looked as though they had taken the brunt of the damage. What horrified me more than anything, though, was the fact that this dragon was so similar to the Timberjack herd we'd been watching weeks ago.

"It sustained a few heavy blows from mostly Hydra's weapons," Natasha explained when I reached him. The Timberjack weakly lifted his head, growling warily when he noticed us. "We were hoping you might be able to find a way to get it back through the portal."

"It would be easier to tend to his injuries from here," I sighed after soothing him, letting his snout rest in the palm of my hand. Timberjacks weren't nearly as ferocious as people made them out to be. I was pleasantly surprised to find this one was no exception to that theory, "I can have Valka look at it, and gather whatever herbs are needed."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to introduce someone _else_ from Berk to our world?" Steve asked hesitantly.

I hadn't missed how tense everyone else was, as if this was the worst decision anyone could make. Nearly rolling my eyes at the thought, I knew that _something_ needed to be done to keep this dragon alive. Reptiles had recovered from worst injuries, but, that only lasted as long as the remedies that were used to treat them.

"Look, other than myself, Valka knows about tending to dragon wounds better than anyone I could know," I retorted, crossing my arms as I noticed their brows furrowing in surprise, "She's worked with dragons long enough to know what to do, in this situation."

They didn't bother arguing with that notion. This was about to get interesting. Valka had never been on the other side of the portal, but, had heard enough stories from Hiccup and the others to know what it was sort of like. I was just hoping she wouldn't feel too overwhelmed with everything she saw just from this one room. I'd already asked Thor if he could stay out of this, not just for the sake of keeping this from escalating any worse than it already had, but, so that she wouldn't ask further questions revolving around the Avengers.

With that thought in mind, I quickly made my way through the portal and explained the situation to Valka once I found her. She'd been busy helping Gobber remove the armor from Drago's dragons, and keeping tabs on what dragons lived on Berk. The dragons on Berk were very different from those who lived in her Sanctuary. It would take time for her to get acclimated with all the different species, along with everything else on top of that.

"If I had known the Timberjack was injured _this_ gravely, I would have come sooner," she gasped upon seeing the Timberjack when we showed up. I hadn't missed the fact that she ignored everything around her other than the dragon. Valka's attention was focused entirely on the Timberjack, and tending to his injuries.

"The injuries are treatable, though, aren't they?" I asked, looking at her anxiously as Valka reached for the store of herbs she'd gathered into a leather bag.

"Only time will tell," she replied, "Some of these injuries are showing signs of infection, but, the others are already healing."

Swallowing back the lump forming in my throat, I knew that we had to work fast in order to get the worst injuries out of the way. The rest of the team lingered away from the room, with Steve and Natasha watching us carefully. Since Natasha had met Valka personally, she already knew what Hiccup's mother was like. Steve, on the other hand, knew only so much about her from what he'd seen during the battle.

It wasn't until I was positive that the worst of his injuries were treated that I breathed a sigh of relief. The Timberjack growled weakly as Valka finished the last of her work before putting the jars of herbs she'd kept organized. The fact that he was moving at all told me that he was already getting better, and, maybe it was because we showed that someone cared about him that he was already regaining strength.

"This is getting out of hand," I muttered under my breath, not missing the look Valka was giving me. She took my hand and squeezed it gently, already guessing what was on my mind. "I think I've got an idea why Hydra has so many dragons… I just wish it wasn't true."

Worst still, this was something that I might have to face, alone. I wasn't going to let Hiccup or the others get hurt in the process of finding out who was responsible for Hydra getting their hands on them. One way or another, this was going to stop.


	69. A Risky Choice

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

"You cannot escape it forever. I created you. And, I can just as easily unmake you."

His words burned within me as I glared back. My head was throbbing with pain as I felt the effect of his pull. What he did was enough to make anyone cringe and wish that a hole would open up and swallow them. This was so much worse. The pull was ten times stronger than that of the Dark Bewilderbeast. That was what horrified me the most – I knew that he could just as easily control me, and destroy everything and everyone I cared about.

It wasn't until feeling my shoulders shake that the mental image of my father began to fade away. I blinked a few times, shaking with dread when I found myself in a familiar room. Hiccup was staring at me in alarm when he realized that it was just a nightmare. Another nightmare that had felt more realistic than I'd like to admit out loud.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously after noticing how shaken I probably looked.

Shivering with unease, I had to look away as I pictured my father's eyes glaring down at me. It had been ages since I last dreamed about him. I knew that suffering from a nightmare was inevitable. My father had haunted my dreams ever since he disappeared from our world. It was only a matter of time before he made things worse.

"I'm fine," I sighed once I regathered my composure. "It was just a nightmare."

A horrible, all-too-realistic nightmare. The last thing I wanted was to admit that it was my father that I'd dreamed about. Especially when I knew that Hiccup had enough to worry about. Sensing that not everything was alright, Hiccup took me by surprise by wrapping his arms around me in a hug. We sat like that for a few seconds before I let out a sigh of relief, burying my face into his shoulder. There was no place I felt safer, than here.

"You ever get the feeling that something horrible is going to happen, and you have no control over it?" I asked, my voice dropping to a whisper as we reluctantly pulled apart and got ready that morning. Hiccup eyed me in surprise before giving a small shrug.

"Multiple times," he replied as if that was nothing new to him. Then again, knowing Hiccup, that was probably nothing new to him.

"Sorry… I just, can't shake off that feeling," I admitted, chewing the bottom of my lip as we headed down the stairs.

Snowfire and Toothless were already waiting for us, clearly eager to get on with the day. Both dragons seemed to sense that we needed alone time, much to my relief. Though, there were times when Toothless would run up the stairs and sometimes put his head between us, causing us both to jump in surprise at his sudden arrival. Sometimes, I think the Night Fury just had a fun sense of humor.

' _You should always trust your instincts_ ,' Snowfire huffed as she watched us curiously. ' _It might save your life, one day_.'

I merely rose an eyebrow at that. Dragons always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to sensing danger. Snowfire, especially. Because of that, there were times when that sixth sense would get them into trouble, more often than not. Still, I wasn't going to argue with her on that notion.

"How's the Timberjack recovering from his injuries?" Hiccup asked once we were outside, surprised to find things in the village peaceful.

"Your mother's been treating him well," I nodded in response, relieved that he had recovered at all. "She said he should be well enough to move through the portal by this afternoon, where he can get proper treatment."

"That's good to hear," he sighed in relief, shoulders sagging slightly at the thought of what he'd suffered from already. "Mom was worried when she found out what happened."

Worried was a bit of an understatement.

Valka had been furious when she found out what had happened to the Timberjack. I was thankful she'd kept her cool while in the Tower. Even more so when Thor was around. She was probably one of the most down to Earth Vikings I'd ever met, aside from Hiccup.

Still, that didn't make what _had_ happened any better. I knew that what had to be done was something that would likely only stir trouble with the island of Berk. I wasn't going to let anyone else suffer at the hands of Hydra, or, my father, if he was behind this.

' _You are thinking of that cruel human again, aren't you_?' Snowfire asked when Hiccup was called off to help Bucket and Mulch break up a mock fight between Deadly Nadders and Monstrous Nightmares on the farm. ' _Little one_ ,' she pressed when I remained icily silent.

"I can't get him out of my head," I sighed irritably once we headed down to Raven's Point. From there, we were often given the best view of the beach and the ocean down below. "I thought that maybe, just maybe, things would be better once Drago was taken down."

' _And now, you believe otherwise_ ,' she guessed after settling down beside me.

I couldn't help but nod at that as my arms wrapped around my legs.

True, things between Hiccup and I had finally gotten better after I told him the truth. But, it seemed like telling him the truth had only made things worse for _me_. Snowfire pressed her snout comfortingly against my shoulder when she sensed my unease.

' _Little one, you have suffered so much_.' Her voice was so soothing, and I found myself relaxing more than I thought possible from her gentle touch, ' _Is it not time for you to let this go, and move on_?'

If only it was that easy.

Something in the back of my mind kept telling me that it would take more than just moving on to forget the past. There was an old saying I heard that the past often defines the future. I was beginning to realize just how true that saying was.

"Snow, I'm glad that we had the chance to meet," I murmured thoughtfully, feeling her piercing gaze bore through me, "You've changed my life for the better, in more ways than one."

' _All the more reason to keep you safe_ ,' she chided me softly, already getting suspicious as to where this was headed.

Guilt swept over me as I thought of what needed to be done.

As far as I was concerned, this was something that had to be done before it got any worse. Before more dragons were harmed in the process. I could already feel the strong pull urging me forward. The effects of the Dark Bewilderbeast told me that this was something similar. I was surprised Snowfire didn't feel it.

"Snowfire, would you do me a favor and keep Hiccup and the others safe?" I asked as I finally stood up. Snowfire's eyes narrowed when she realized what I was implying, "I can't have them figure out what I'm up to… I think I know how to stop Hydra from capturing more dragons, but, I don't want them getting hurt in the process… or you."

Snowfire just stared at me with a look that said it all. I knew she wouldn't take this sitting still. She would try and follow me. But, I'd already made up my mind, and intended on doing this alone. This was my mission, and no one was going to stop me.

' _You are going to risk your life for something that might not even be there_ ,' she snapped, fury sweeping over her gaze.

"I know… but I also know that in my heart, he's alive," I whispered, ignoring the fact that it had suddenly gotten much colder than it should have been, "Snowfire, please, just this once, let me do this on my own. I have to."

For a moment, it looked as if she was ready to argue when I suddenly jumped off the cliff, changing into the form of a Night Fury. I wasn't giving her a chance to decide whether she should follow me. Flying faster than I thought possible, I struggled to pick up the pace before she could catch up with me. I knew she was faster, and would inevitably catch up.

I could already hear a volley of curses from her thoughts. She was pissed. And, understandably so. My mind was already churning with ways to shake her off. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her. Snowfire was more than just my best friend. If I did anything to hurt her, I would never forgive myself.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind when I noticed the storm clouds ahead. Storms in the archipelago wasn't exactly uncommon. It gave me enough of an idea that I soared through the clouds, ignoring the wind and rain whipping past my scales. Night Furies had a better sense of direction than most dragons in the darkness. Even so, this kind of wind was dangerous to fly in. To my surprise, and relief, I noticed she wasn't following me anymore.

Though, my moment of relief was short-lived when a torrent of rain and wind suddenly surged past me. I had to yelp in surprise and panic as I lost control, spiraling fast towards the ocean down below. In my moment of panic, I hadn't noticed that another dragon was flying towards me through the storm.

My heart was racing with dread when I suddenly careened into the ocean. All of my senses were going haywire as I shifted back. It wasn't until feeling a pair of talons wrap around me that black spots appeared around me. The last thing I saw before fading out was nothing but open sky, and the ocean down below me.

…

Relief swept over Hiccup the moment he was able to finish his first rounds as Chief. Because he was the Chief of Berk, he was constantly kept on his toes over what the rest of the villagers did. Breaking up a fight between dragons was no easy feat. With the help of Toothless, though, the fight finally broke apart and they were able to calm down the farm animals that had panicked throughout the fight.

"Let's make sure that those two don't start fighting again, okay, bud?" he asked Toothless when the Night Fury reached him. Toothless only warbled in response, clearly annoyed at having to break up the fight for the umpteenth time.

While it wasn't uncommon for the dragons to fight or chase each other in a mock-fight, it wasn't necessarily tolerated by the villagers. Monstrous Nightmares had a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire, and this one had done so, only adding to the chaos. Shaking his head at the thought, Hiccup finally reached the Great Hall where he was greeted by Astrid.

"Your mom just came back with the injured Timberjack," she explained when he rose an eyebrow in confusion. Stormfly was sitting nearby, along with Eret and Skullcrusher. Even Hiccup hadn't missed how close they had gotten – Astrid and Eret. "She seemed more anxious than usual, and wanted to talk with you."

"Right, because I don't have enough to worry about," he muttered under his breath. Astrid's face softened with concern when she noticed just how tense he was.

"Hiccup, is everything okay? You seemed really anxious this morning, like something happened," she added.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, shaking his head at the thought as he recalled what _had_ happened this morning.

Knowing what Alex had been through only added to his list of growing concerns. He was thankful that she trusted him enough to tell him the truth behind her past. Still, that didn't make what had happened to her any better. Her father really was a cruel, evil human being. How the two of them could possibly share any blood was beyond his reasoning. He tried casting the uneasy thoughts aside after hopping into Toothless' saddle.

He didn't need to be told where his mother would be. She normally spent her time either helping Gobber out, or in the dragon stables when she wasn't flying with Cloudjumper. Today was no different, as Toothless landed in the stables and let out a warble of concern upon noticing the injured Timberjack. From what Hiccup was able to gather, it _did_ look better. Alex and his mother had explained that the Timberjack was badly wounded thanks to the evil organization known as Hydra. Even so, Hiccup had little inkling of what they were capable of, other than what they had done to Alex and hearing stories from that team of hers.

His mother was crouched beside the Timberjack, with Cloudjumper watching nearby. The Stormcutter tilted his head to one side upon seeing Toothless approach Hiccup's mother cautiously. The Timberjack seemed completely calm, despite obviously being a wild dragon. It wasn't until realizing Alex would have bonded with him that Hiccup understood _why_.

"How is he?" he asked when he reached his mother.

"Most of his injuries have been fully healed," she explained once she stood up, "I'd say it will be another two weeks before he can fly and leave the island… if he wants to leave, that is."

Hiccup merely watched on skeptically. With Toothless and Snowfire being the Alpha's of Berk, they may have had control over the other dragons, but, they were giving them the freedom to choose. The Dark Bewilderbeast under Drago's control had completely controlled the dragons, making it so they couldn't leave his side and had to obey his every command. This was something entirely different.

"Astrid said you wanted to see me?" he added, knowing they needed to get to the point.

"Actually, I was rather hoping I could talk to you about Alex," she started, earning a look of surprise from Hiccup. Even as she said her name, heat came rushing to his cheeks. He loved Alex. There was no denying that. Still, it seemed like such a childish thing to feel embarrassed anytime someone brought it up. "I know that the two of you are close, and that the village Elders have been asking you to seek marriage… or find another Chief's daughter to marry."

That was enough for his blush to turn into a scowl. Marrying someone he didn't know was definitely out of the picture. Hiccup was thankful that his father had never believed in forced marriage. Otherwise, he might have struggled to find the right bride when the time finally came.

"Mom, I want to marry her, eventually," he admitted, suddenly wishing a hole would open up and swallow him. It was a subject that neither of them had been comfortable talking about. "But, where she comes from, people don't usually get married until they're old enough. It would be… weird if we decided to move any further."

Of all the people on Berk, his mother seemed to understand that Alex was not from the island, or their world. She was so different from anyone Hiccup had ever met. Different in a good way.

"I understand that," she assured him, "What I meant to say is, whatever decision the two of you make, I will happily support it." Hiccup's eyes lit up with surprise when he realized what she meant by that, "I know that today's society has changed with the dragons. Some people can't see past that change, but, perhaps waiting is the best choice anyone can make."

Hiccup couldn't hide the sigh of relief that followed when his mother offered a warm, encouraging smile. Even he didn't know if he was ready for the next step. While he and Alex had discussed the matter, and taken things into their own hands, he knew that eventually, they would have no choice.

"Thanks, mom," he murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed at having to say that after seeing the looks Toothless and Cloudjumper were giving him, "You have no idea how much that means to me… or her."

"Oh, it's not a problem," she brushed it off with a shrug, "I prefer you take your time."

Knowing what she meant by that, Hiccup gave a nod and returned to Toothless' side. Maybe he had been waiting long enough to ask her. But, Hiccup didn't want to rush her into anything that made her uncomfortable. Besides, she was right; they had plenty of time to worry about that.


	70. It's All Connected

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of sexual abuse in this chapter... nothing serious, but I did want to warn anyone reading this just in case.**

 **Chapter Seventy**

My ears were still ringing as my senses finally began to come to. A dull throbbing left my head aching as I tried opening my eyes. Everything was all a blur. I tried gathering my senses, but, I couldn't even move. There wasn't much I could do without lifting my head even a little.

When I did, I instantly regretted it. With my vision slowly returning, I found myself in what appeared to be a cold, dark cave. A shiver swept through me when I realized that I was chained to a wall. It didn't take me long to realize that I'd changed back to human after passing out. I could hardly remember what had happened, aside from leaving Berk and trying to lose Snowfire in the process. Thinking of Snowfire only left my heart aching with dread.

I knew that I'd left her behind. She'd be pissed when she recovered… if she recovered at all. The thought was enough for my stomach to twist with guilt. I shouldn't have left her behind. Maybe none of this would have happened if I'd listened to her.

"Good, you're awake." My thoughts were cut off by the sound of a grating voice. Alarm swept through me when I looked up, only to stare into the face of an older looking man with graying hair, and a beard that was tied up in braids. Attached to his hip, in its sheathe, was a sword. My throat suddenly felt dry when I realized this man looked hauntingly familiar. "I was wondering when my newest pet would wake up. It has been quite a long time since I last saw you."

The words came out in a sneer. Shivers of unease swept through me. Those words… I'd heard them before. They were enough to send a painful reminder of what the bastard had done to me when I was just a kid. How the hell would he know—

"You're an insolent child," he cut off my thoughts once again, this time with more malice in his voice.

"How the hell did you know where to find me?" I demanded, my voice surprisingly hoarse, like I hadn't used it in days.

"You would be surprised at what knowledge I know," he retorted, leering down at me with cold gray eyes, "Did you honestly believe that I would leave you alone so easily?"

My fists clenched with fury as I glared back. Of course, I'd always known that sooner or later, he'd find me, again. A small part of me had always known that he wouldn't leave me alone. That one day, he'd be back. What pissed me off the most, though, was that he seemed to be the same monster he was when I was just a kid.

"SHIELD caught onto what you were doing," I snapped, not missing the hatred flashing in his eyes at the mention of SHIELD, "Did you think you could live long enough to get away with what you did?"

The man simply laughed as if that was the dumbest question he'd heard all day. Something told me that he'd heard this song and dance before. If he really had been working for Hydra, they would have known that SHIELD would inevitably find out the truth.

"I do not know how you got involved with SHIELD, but, I do know that it will only end in disaster," he sneered.

Despite feeling braver than I had when I was just a kid, I couldn't help but flinch when he reached for his sword. Instinct kicked in as he cut the fabric along my shoulders, leaving a nasty gash in the process. The man's face twisted in an ugly smirk of triumph as he noticed the scar on my shoulder from where he first attacked me.

"You're nothing more than a sick bastard," I spat out the words, knowing that wouldn't affect him much.

"And why would that be?" he asked, voice honey sweet as he held the sword against my throat, "After all I did for you, I would think you would be grateful I came back just for you."

"What sort of father sexually assaults his own daughter?" I cried out, wincing once again at the sudden pain burning through my shoulders.

"The kind who wants to make his daughter stronger," he snapped, pulling his sword back with a sigh of frustration, "It is clear that you have not changed since then. Perhaps it is time that I hardened that heart of yours."

…

"Hey, guys, have you seen Alex anywhere?" Hiccup asked when he reached the twins.

He'd been searching the entire village for what felt like hours. It wasn't like Alex to disappear like that. Not unless the Avengers were involved, or her mother. Which was also a high possibility. Hiccup hadn't thought of her mother up until then. Maybe she was with her.

"Uh, not really," Tuffnut shrugged, looking more confused than ever while Ruffnut peered into a barrel. They were standing in the middle of the village plaza, with Barf and Belch lounging nearby. The Zippleback looked particularly bored with the twin's antics. "We're still looking for my brain."

"I could've sworn you left it here yesterday," Ruffnut put in, "I clearly remember you leaving your brain in this barrel."

 _Oh, Gods, no_ , Hiccup groaned inwardly when he noticed what she was up to.

"Really? Let me have a look!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Too late, Ruffnut had already kicked her brother into the barrel. Laughter filled the air as she rolled the barrel down a hill, with Tuffnut still inside. Hiccup merely rolled his eyes and watched on, knowing the twins could go at it all day if they were given a chance.

"Do you guys ever think of anything but pranks?" he asked, looking at Ruffnut apprehensively.

"Duh, we rarely think at all," Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "And if we did, we wouldn't be goofing off all day."

 _Well, she has a point, there_ , he thought, watching as the barrel finally collided with the dragon feeding station standing in the middle of the plaza. Toothless just warbled in concern, clearly unhappy with the way things were going, so far.

Shaking his head at the thought, Hiccup finally decided to hit the portal and see if Alex was there. He hoped and prayed to the Gods that she was with her mother. He knew how close they were, and that her mother had cared enough to let him along with the rest of the gang visit constantly.

…

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I was dragged back into the room and bound in cuffs. The pain that burned between my thighs was enough of a reminder of how cruel that bastard was. What horrified me the most was how he kept going. My body felt numb from the shock of what he did as he leaned forward, mouth just inches from mine.

"I have to admit, you are far more stubborn than I remembered," he sneered. "That stubbornness is going to be your weakness."

I squeezed my eyes shut as he grabbed hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Why don't you just do me a favor and end my life already?" I whispered, my voice cracking at the end. It was still hoarse from a combination of exhaustion and pain. Those screams of agony just minutes ago left it feeling dry and sore.

"Now, what fun would that be?" he snickered, the gleam in his eyes enough to make me sick, "You see, I have a certain gift that is slightly similar to yours. I've learned to use it on certain dragons, and I know how it works."

My eyes widened with dread when I realized where he was getting at with this, "You used the serum on yourself," I choked out.

"What other choice did I have, but to use it on myself and my own creation?" he deadpanned, the mocking humor in his voice enough to make me want to vomit. The fact that he considered me as his creation was what really sent chills through me. "I knew that eventually, Hydra would come tracking me down after they believed I failed. It was the only defense I had."

"How the hell did you get your hands on dragon DNA?" I demanded, finding enough strength to glare back as he stepped back, that cruel smirk of his never fading.

"The same way your friends found their way into our world," he replied. It took a few seconds for those words to sink in. My brows furrowed together in confusion as I wondered what he meant by that. It almost sounded as if these portals were more common than even SHIELD let on, "Our worlds are connected, in more ways than one. Humans think of themselves as being the only ones capable of controlling their world. They would be thoroughly shocked, and appalled, at how wrong they are."

For once, I didn't know what to say. By now, I knew this guy was crazy; as much as I hated to admit it, I found it hard to believe this was the same asshole from moments ago.

"Look, I don't care what sort of shit karma threw at you; whatever happened, you deserved it," I retorted. His smirk turned into an ugly scowl as he snorted in response. Something told me he had worse plans in store for me, and the people of Berk, if he knew about them.

"I would watch your tongue, little girl," he growled out the words, hand slipping down to my throat; it only added to the fire burning within me as I glared back. Hatred for the bastard was starting to boil within me. "I own you."

That was enough for me to stare at him in alarm. What? How the fuck did this asshole _own_ me? Nothing he said made any sense. About the only thing I did understand was that these next few hours were going to be hell.

…

Worry for Alex had begun to cloud Hiccup's thoughts when he returned to Berk. Sure enough, she hadn't been with her mother. In fact, her mother hadn't seen her for nearly a week. What bothered Hiccup more than anything was that she hadn't had any contact with the Avengers.

"Hiccup! Oh, thank Thor you're here!" He froze at the sound of Fishlegs' voice, running towards him frantically with Meatlug at his side.

"Fishlegs? What's going on?" he asked anxiously, knowing that just about anything could go wrong.

"We found something on the beach, only it's not really a something, it's uh… Well, you just have to come and see it!" Everything came out in a rush, and Hiccup struggled to keep up with Fishlegs as he and Meatlug took off.

"Well, we better go and follow them, bud," he sighed irritably.

He had been hoping that Alex might turn up around the village by the time he got back. But, even now, he couldn't find her. Instead, he focused on the problem at hand, hopping into Toothless' saddle before taking off after Meatlug.

The Gronckle landed moments later on the beach, growling uncomfortably at the cold that seemed to surround them. Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm as he noticed why Fishlegs was so panicked. Washed up on the beach was a familiar frame that sent shivers of dread through him.

The massive frame of Snowfire lay on the beach. But, what struck him more than anything was that her wings were sticking out in an awkward angle. The feathers of her wings were covered in blood, most of it clearly her own. Fishlegs threw him an anxious look. Both he and Meatlug were keeping their distance from Snowfire, and, understandably so. Hiccup had already learned over time that she could make a dangerous enemy if she decided to turn on them.

Hiccup drew in a deep breath as he hopped out of Toothless' saddle. The Night Fury warbled in concern when he noticed the tense atmosphere. Snowfire had clearly been in a struggle. What alarmed him the most, though, was that she was alone. Alex should have been with her.

"This is bad," Fishlegs whispered when he finally found the courage to join him. "This is really bad… if Snowfire's here alone, then what happened to—"

"I don't know, Fishlegs," Hiccup shook his head. His stomach clenched at the thought of what might have happened to her. "We need to get my mom here, fast."

Fishlegs didn't need to be told twice. Helping Snowfire was the first thing they needed to take care of. As much as Hiccup hated to admit it, Alex would have to wait. Luckily, it didn't take long for his mother to reach the beach. Her eyes widened in alarm as Cloudjumper landed not far away, already spotting Snowfire. The moment she reached Snowfire was when the dragon suddenly began to stir, letting out a snarl in the process.

' _Of all the foolish things that hatchling could have pulled off_!' Hiccup and the others winced at the sound of her voice as she spoke up. She was furious, and, understandably so. His mother exchanged an anxious look with him when they both realized this was worse than they could have imagined.

"Snowfire, what happened?" he asked, hoping to calm her down before she decided to freeze the entire island.

' _She went off on her own, and I was attacked while following her_ ,' she explained, eyes narrowing dangerously as his mother reached for the contents in the leather pouch she always carried.

 _She what_? Hiccup's thoughts wandered back to how worried Alex had been when the Avengers mentioned Hydra capturing dragons. He was suddenly aware that something far worse was happening. That Hydra had gotten their hands on these dragons because _someone_ else was involved with this world.

"This has to do with her father, doesn't it?" His mother asked, glancing at Hiccup when she seemed to notice how tense he was.

"She had an inkling that it did," he replied, suddenly feeling guilty for not bringing it up sooner, "Look, he did things to her that I wouldn't wish upon anyone… She was, sexually abused by him."

He couldn't keep a straight face while saying that. The fact that her own father had done that to her was what burned him the most. It was a wonder she trusted men at all, after that. And, it suddenly made sense why she refused to seek help when she was hurt.

"Oh, my good Gods," his mother placed a hand on her heart when she realized what Alex had been through, "She never once looked like anyone who suffered from that."

"I know," Hiccup shook his head, glancing at Snowfire warily as she closed her eyes once more. "Mom, I think something really bad happened to her," he added, shivering at the thought of what could have happened to her, "Snowfire wouldn't have just come back on her own without a fight."

The White Terror let out an indignant huff at that, as if she had known that was the case.

' _I would never allow harm to my Rider, unless she forces it upon herself_ ,' she retorted, shooting a glare at all three humans and dragons.

Not for the first time, it always amazed Hiccup at how she was able to communicate like that. His mother once said it was possible that because she had been born mute, it was an ability she was born with. Not all dragons could communicate telepathically, which was what made Snowfire so special.

"Do you have enough strength to move from the beach to the stables?" his mother asked when she finished applying herbal medicine to her wounds, "It won't be too far from where we are."

' _I cannot fly_ ,' Snowfire replied, narrowing her eyes at the thought, ' _But, that does not mean my legs will not work_.'

Giving a nod at that, his mother led Snowfire along the way with Cloudjumper following from a safe distance. Even the Stormcutter knew to give Snowfire a wide birth, despite her injuries. She still made a dangerous enemy if she decided to turn on them.

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, who had been watching the scene with wide eyes when he realized what had happened to Alex. She didn't want the rest of the village to know what her father did to her. And, understandably so. Keeping that kind of secret couldn't have been easy for her.

"We need to gather the Riders," he said once they were gone, "This is something they all need to know."

Fishlegs didn't bother arguing with that notion; instead, he gave a meek nod and climbed into Meatlug's saddle before she took off in search of the other Riders. Hiccup did the same with Toothless, hoping and praying to the Gods that whatever had happened to Alex, she was safe.

* * *

 **AN: So, that all happened. Yeah, apparently, FF has been having ongoing issues with email alerts and all that fun stuff. I tried e-mailing their support center and even read the tweets on Twitter, but, apparently, they could care less about people using their website /: Hopefully, this issue will be fixed soon. I do have to thank Scout107, though, for going out of your way to review my story! Thank you again, I do appreciate it :)**


	71. A Horrifying Reality

**Chapter Seventy One**

It didn't take long for all the Riders to gather in the arena with their dragons. Hiccup was thankful that everyone seemed to be in a listening mood, today, even the twins. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, and, Alex wouldn't likely forgive him for telling them his theory.

"So, what's so important that I have to miss out on my afternoon workout session with Hookfang?" Snotlout crossed his arms as the Monstrous Nightmare in question rolled his eyes.

"Guys, this is about Alex," Hiccup replied, not missing the worried look Fishlegs was giving him. Only he knew the truth after having told his mother, and Fishlegs had been listening the whole time. Astrid promptly punched Snotlout in the gut when he groaned in annoyance.

"Can you do that again? I wasn't looking," Ruffnut exclaimed giddily.

Watching Astrid beat the snot out of anyone always seemed to excite the Thorston twins. Hiccup nearly rolled his eyes at the sight, knowing that they needed to get to the point. The more time they wasted just talking, the less time they had looking for her.

Once everyone had finally settled down, Hiccup finally told them the truth.

Everyone stared at him with mixed reactions once he was finished. Hiccup held his breath as he waited for the worst outcome. The stunned silence that followed was almost as ear-splitting as the screech of a dragon. It wasn't until glancing at Astrid that he noticed her subdued expression.

"Hiccup, I already had my suspicions that something like this happened to her," the shield maiden explained when she caught him staring. "It was kind of obvious, from the way she acted."

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone? Why did you only just find out about it?" Fishlegs asked anxiously as Eret rubbed his chin thoughtfully, having heard similar stories of this happening in faraway islands.

"Look, I didn't know until she told me about a week ago, after the battle with Drago," he sighed irritably, "She told me that her father threatened to kill her mother, if she told her the truth."

Astrid's face hardened immediately at that. Knowing that her own father had threatened to kill her mother was what struck him the most. Alex had acted so strong and courageous during their time together in her world. She'd been more than willing to help them reunite, and find a way back home on Berk.

 _She's been through so much_ , he thought bitterly, _it's a wonder she trusts anyone_.

It was also a wonder that she got along so well with the Avengers. From what Hiccup was able to gather, each of them had suffered in the past before they came together as a team. Which surprised him more than anything else. True, they were dysfunctional at times like the Riders, but, they were family.

"So, you think this jerk of a man is still out there, looking for her?" Astrid guessed as the others looked at one another apprehensively.

"I think he is," Hiccup nodded in agreement, "And, if Snowfire came back alone with those injuries, it's likely that he found her."

Which left Hiccup feeling more anxious than ever to get on with it and find her. If anything happened to Alex, he would never forgive himself.

"There's a chance that Skullcrusher might be able to track her down," Eret informed him after giving it some thought, "I've never seen a dragon with better tracking skills than him."

Hiccup gave another nod at that, knowing that anything would help. If they could track Alex down, then maybe, just maybe, they could find her before things got any worse. Though, Hiccup couldn't shake off the feeling that no matter what, she was going to suffer the consequences of what her father had done to her.

They acted quickly, with Hiccup gathering whatever he could that belonged to Alex. The small device she called an iPod was still in their house, and, Hiccup used that for Skullcrusher to track her down. After informing Gobber what they were up to, the Blacksmith was more than willing to take his place while he was gone as acting Chief.

"I hope you're wrong, Hiccup," he sighed as the other Riders prepared for the long journey ahead, "Somethin' tells me that nothin' good is gonna come out o' this."

"You're telling me, Gobber," Hiccup shook his head, rubbing the back of his hair as he thought of everything that was happening, "I just wish that she could've told me sooner… it would've been easier, for everyone."

"Not for her," Gobber pointed out, "Hiccup, things like that… most people don't wanna talk about for a reason."

Somehow, Hiccup wasn't surprised with that notion. He'd already suspected that was the case when Alex had confessed the truth. She'd been terrified of what would happen once everyone knew, and, uncertain of how everyone would treat her. Now, Hiccup understood where she was getting at with that fear.

"We'll find her, Hiccup," Astrid reassured him when she reached him.

"I know," he replied, feeling that same knot of anxiety in his stomach he had upon facing Drago Bludvist, "I just… hope we're not gonna be too late."

Astrid took hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, knowing that what they were doing went beyond anything they'd ever done. Sure, facing Drago had been one thing. But, they were going into unknown territory. Hiccup had no idea what they were up against.

…

I'd lost track of how much time passed upon waking up on this damned island. My father was doing everything in his power to make my life hell. Something told me he would never truly feel satisfied until he saw just how broken I was. The problem was, I already felt broken. Both inside and out. He'd done things to make that I would never wish upon anyone.

The worst part was seeing how he treated the dragons on this island. Most of them seemed perfectly content with themselves, following his every order like Drago Bludvist had. There were a few, though, who were still defiant to his orders. The ones who were defiant would receive a lashing from the whip he carried with him, bearing more injuries than I could count.

Pity for the very creatures he was trying to control made me wish that I could fight back. My body felt so weak, though. I could hardly lift my head anymore when I was bound to the wall in chains. He hardly gave me enough time to recover from previous injuries when he'd inflict new ones. The worst part was starvation, and lack of water. He only gave me enough water to keep me alive.

"You are a fool if you think you have any hope of exciting this island," he sneered at one point upon seeing my look of defiance, "Did you know that Drago Bludvist came to me? He believed I was the one who could save the world from dragons."

"He was nothing more than an ass like yourself," I retorted, the bitterness in my voice enough for him to offer a cruel smirk.

"Oh, Drago was no fool," he brushed off my attempts at making him feel the slightest bit of guilt, "In fact, I taught him that the only way to rid the world of dragons, was by controlling them. Only once you get past your fear, will you overcome the obstacles this world throws at you."

Somehow, I wasn't surprised my father would say something so cynical. What horrified me the most, though, was that he'd been willing to teach Drago such cruelty towards dragons. It was a wonder the Dark Bewilderbeast had looked the way it did. Years of torture had taught it that humans were nothing, and that only his master mattered to him.

"You're not going to gain anything by telling me this," I snapped, glaring daggers at him.

"You really don't get it, do you?" His face twisted into an ugly smile as he looked down at me. A shiver ran through me when I realized that whatever he had in store for me, it wasn't anything good. "I have waited so long, to get my hands on you. To use the serum to its full potential. To _use_ you."

My eyes widened with horror as I understood what he meant by that. He planned on using me as a weapon.

I recalled how the Dark Bewilderbeast had almost gained control over me. Even now, I could feel that same pull that was calling me earlier. This time, it was stronger than ever. It only just dawned on me that the pull was coming from _him_.

"How?" My voice was barely a whisper, but, he heard it loud and clear.

"How, what?" he asked, grabbing hold of my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"How am I feeling that pull?" I finally asked, eyes dark with hatred as I glared back.

"I think you already know." By now, my stomach was churning with anxiety as I glared at him. I didn't want to know how he was capable of doing this. What mattered the most was getting out of this hellhole before things could go from bad to worse. "I plan on controlling my greatest creation, one way or another. And, the only way to get you to change into a Night Fury is through pain."

My heart sank even further at that. The only thing that kept me from struggling against my restraints was the strong grip he had on my shoulders. Somehow, I had a bad feeling he was more than capable of fishing out that pain.

"You want to attack the people of Berk," I whispered, dropping my gaze as he glared back.

"Not just Berk, my dear child," he sneered, "I plan on attacking everyone who opposed me… SHIELD, Hydra, it doesn't matter. They will all suffer at your hands, as well as mine."

A shiver of dread ran through me at the thought. What Drago had done to Snowfire, Toothless and all the other dragons was unforgivable. And, my father was the reason behind his greed for power. What horrified me the most was that he would do it, just out of pure spite. Convincing him otherwise was out of the question.

…

Hiccup was beginning to underestimate how long it would have taken them to reach their destination. With Skullcrusher in the lead, the Rumblethorn was taking them further out into the ocean and away from the archipelago. He was worried about going into new territory.

Eret had mentioned that he sailed waters like these before. Pirates were always a common threat to Dragon Trappers and Riders alike. They were careful to fly high enough that they wouldn't be caught by any ships looming down below. The problem was, dragons could only fly for so long without wearing themselves out. Hiccup was beginning to understand that certain dragons, such as Meatlug and Hookfang, couldn't take much more of their Riders without falling asleep while still flying.

Eventually, all of them had to rest on a smaller island before the sun rose.

"I never realized how exhausting flying could be until now," Astrid groaned as she climbed out of Stormfly's saddle, looking more than relieved at having solid ground to sit on for a while.

Everyone groaned in agreement to that. At some point, Snotlout had fallen asleep in the middle of flying. Hookfang rolled his eyes irritably and nearly crash-landed into Barf and Belch, jostling the Zippleback from their rest.

"How much further do we have to go?" Fishlegs asked, looking hopeful as he glanced in Eret's direction.

"Even I don't know the answer to that question, Fishlegs," the former Trapper shook his head doubtfully, "Wherever she was taken, it was far enough from the island that we wouldn't have caught the fight while it was happening."

Toothless warbled in concern as he nudged Hiccup's hand. He wasn't going to lie about feeling worried. Not only for their safety, but Alex's safety as well. He couldn't shake off the feeling that her father had something to do with this. After hearing what he did to her, Hiccup had no doubt he was capable of doing far worse damage.

"What I don't understand is why he waited so long to attack us?" Astrid asked, leaning against Stormfly as the Deadly Nadder settled down for the night, "I mean, if he knew she was there all this time, then why wait? He had the element of surprise."

"Maybe he didn't know she was there," Snotlout muttered, sounding half-asleep as he curled up beside Hookfang, "Ya know, he might've been biding his time or something."

"Like he'd be smart enough to do that," Tuffnut chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Like your smart enough to do that," Ruffnut countered, smirking in amusement as Tuffnut bumped helmets with her.

Rolling his eyes at the sight, Hiccup couldn't help but wonder at Astrid's question. She did bring up a valid point. Why did he wait so long to strike out, if he was the one responsible for this mess? Hiccup could only guess that word slipped out from Drago's men. If one of them managed to escape and pass on the news, then it was highly likely that was how he found out.

Hiccup shook his head at the thought. Whatever the case, he wanted nothing more than to find Alex before things went from bad to worse. Though, he had a feeling that was already happening. All he could do now was hope, and pray to the gods that they found her in time.

…

The pain was becoming unbearable. I struggled not to let myself change into a Night Fury. I knew the moment I changed was when he would gain control over me. Even in my normal state, the pull was strong.

By now, I'd lost track of how long I'd been stuck in this damn cave. I estimated it was almost a week since I woke up in this place. What bothered me more than anything was the lack of sunlight. I hated not being able to tell what time of the day it was.

"You're making this more difficult than it needs to be, child," he sneered after cracking a whip across my back.

My teeth ground together as I tried to ignore the searing pain that followed. My back was covered with open wounds, now. From the lashing he gave me, to being thrown into a cold cell while chained against the wall, I didn't know what was worse. At least he hadn't done anything else that would have resulted in a sudden change.

"I'm not going to change for you," I growled, my voice hoarse from the lack of water, and the bitter cold. I'd tried keeping myself warm with my powers, but, the cold was beginning to suppress the flames I could create. Things only got worse when I refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out in pain.

I was so used to the pain by now that it wouldn't have mattered, anyways. He seemed to keep forgetting that I'd been through worse pain than the lashings. Though, my father was beginning to learn quickly enough that the whip wasn't going to be enough.

"I was rather hoping to avoid using this method," he sighed with a deliberate shake of his head, "But, it appears to me that I need to break you even further."

My heart twisted with rage as I struggled to glare at him. He had no idea just how broken I really was. I knew saying it out loud would only add to the satisfaction. Instead, my jaw remained firmly shut when he reached for something out of sight. What he came out of the cave with next was enough for horror to sweep through me.

His hand gripped a piece of iron, with what looked like strange carvings at the red-hot ledge. Even from a distance, it was obvious that he'd been waiting for this moment. It was a branding iron, the kind people normally used on animals.

"You wouldn't," I glowered dangerously at him as he approached.

"Oh, but I would," he replied, voice honey-sweet as he looked at me coldly, "For you see, you belong to me. And, as such, I have every right to brand you like a wild animal."

That was all it took for me to struggle against my restraints. I didn't belong to him. All I wanted was freedom, and the chance to prove him wrong.

The pain that followed was enough for my eyes to widen in sheer terror. He aimed for my shoulders, refusing to budge an inch as he held the iron rod in place for an agonizingly long time. Shudders ran through me as black scales began spreading across my arms.

The triumphant grin spreading across his face was enough of a reminder that I _couldn't_ change. Not now, when he was already so close to winning.

* * *

 **AN: I'm glad to see that FF finally fixed its issues. Just wish they'd actually warn people when something's going on, and let us know when it's been fixed. Rather annoying, if you ask me. So, I've already made plans for titles regarding the sequel, as stated in previous chapters. It's a choice between two titles, Afterlight (A song by Capital Kings), or, Thunder (Another song by Imagine Dragons), The Paradigm is actually based off a song by Capital Kings, and kind of relevant to the events happening in this story (Paradigm is Latin for a series of events), at any rate, reviewers are more than welcome to voice your opinions, if you feel like it :) And hopefully this ending wasn't too random; I wasn't sure where to cut it off Oo  
**

 **Retrokill - I know, I'm glad to hear it! It does seem like every year, something worse happens /: Hopefully that's not an omen to the future of this site. And yeah, it is slightly similar to the original, but, I plan on adding a major plot twist towards the end :P One that will hopefully live up to reader's expectations.**

 **Scout017 - XD I always seem to do that to Usernames! And yeah, it will get dark before the grand finale... as for her language, I do believe Captain America would have something to say to that :P**

 **Sil - Yeah, he certainly does. Unfortunately, the Avengers probably will not be making an appearance until all is said and done /:**


	72. Broken Bond

**Chapter Seventy Two**

I was struggling not to change into a Night Fury. It took everything I had not to change into a dragon, because I knew that was exactly what my father wanted. He was making it next to impossible not to hate him. Even when he wasn't in the room committing various acts of torture, I could still feel that pull.

"The moment you lose control of your emotions, you are vulnerable," he explained in a sneer, face twisted in an ugly smile as he leaned forward, face just inches from mine, "And, that is when I will gain control over you."

"Not gonna happen," I snapped, glaring back when I realized that was what he wanted.

It wasn't just a matter of keeping him from controlling me. If he did somehow get me to change into a Night Fury, I knew he would attack Berk first. From there, it was only a matter of time before he found the portal and a way to our world. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do once he reached our world. Shuddering at the thought, my father finally rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Whether you want to accept your fate or not, child, it will happen," he pressed, "You belong to me. I made you, and, I can just as easily unmake you."

My heart nearly skipped a beat as pain swept through me. He was squeezing too hard, making it difficult to concentrate. Clenching my teeth, a growl threatened to escape my throat when I realized too late what he was doing. The smirk on his face never faded as black scales began crawling up and down my arms.

I could already feel the change happening before the chains holding me back started to creak. He didn't let go until finally, I couldn't fight it any longer. A combination of pain and exhaustion was making it impossible for me to control it any longer.

The smirk on my father's face was replaced with a look of triumph as I finally changed into a Night Fury. Faster than he could blink, I suddenly lunged at him and held him to the ground, glaring daggers at him. My mind was screaming at me to get away before he could take control.

Consumed with rage and fury, I was ready to fire a plasma blast when I suddenly felt the pull that sent shivers of dread through me. Black spots were beginning to cloud my vision as I tried shaking it off. Growling with discomfort, I was suddenly reminded of what Snowfire and Toothless had gone through when the Dark Bewilderbeast controlled them. Now, I understood what that must have felt like. It was worse than having no control over my actions at all.

The worst part was seeing the glee written in my father's eyes. He was clearly enjoying this as he stood up, watching in amusement as I tried shaking him off. No, I had to fight it! I wasn't going to let him control me. I'd already fought off the Dark Bewilderbeast, I could fight him off as well.

"You are weak," he deadpanned, laughing at the prospect of what was happening, "As I said before, you belong to me."

Those were the last words I heard before losing consciousness.

…

The moment everyone was well-rested was when they continued their flight. They'd been at this for a good three days now, traveling during the day and resting when they could when it was too dark to see. All the while, Hiccup was beginning to wonder if Skullcrusher was just leading them in circles. The Rumblethorn had taken the lead and was now looking thoroughly confused when they reached what looked like a volcanic island.

"Great, we broke him!" Tuffnut exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration before grabbing hold of the Zippleback's saddle again.

"He doesn't normally act like this unless he's found something," Astrid pointed out, looking at Hiccup warily. He simply nodded in agreement, eyes scanning the area down below. Sea dragons of all kinds could be seen down below, along with Timberjacks and Monstrous Nightmares. "Hiccup, you don't think she's being kept down there, do you?"

"I think we have to at least go down there and investigate," he replied.

"Wait, you mean, we're actually going down there?" Fishlegs asked warily.

"It's either that or we keep flying until there's nothing left," Astrid retorted shooting Fishlegs a pointed look.

"Come on, bud, let's go and see what's down there," Hiccup told Toothless.

The Night Fury only warbled in response, shaking his head as if to say 'no'.

Confusion swept through Hiccup and the others as their dragons began to react strangely. Toothless wasn't the Alpha of this island. Wary of what might lay ahead, Hiccup suddenly realized they could be delving into dangerous territory. Yet, he realized that this could very well be where Alex had been taken.

Swallowing hard, he and the others fell back onto a sea stack nearby to regroup and discuss the matter at hand.

"I don't understand why the dragons are acting that way," Fishlegs stated, rubbing Meatlug's chin thoughtfully as the Gronckle sank onto her feet, "It's like something's trying to take control of them."

"Eret, do you know where Drago learned how to control the Dark Bewilderbeast into submission?" Hiccup asked, turning to the former Dragon Trapper.

Eret rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he recalled the many stories revolving around Drago Bludvist. So many stories were just that – stories. Though, there was one tale that had sent shudders through all men when they were in the mood to pass on information.

"I recall one story; Drago was a young lad who was trying to figure out a way to destroy all dragons," he explained as everyone fell into a semi-circle and listened, "From the rumors we heard, he met with someone who knew how to control dragons. Rumor had it, this man had the powers of an Alpha-class dragon. No one knew where he came from, or his name. The only fact we had was that he did not come from this land."

"And, he taught Drago had to control dragons," Hiccup concluded. Eret nodded at that, before Snotlout scoffed at the idea.

"Please, Drago didn't control that Dark Bewilderbeast," he retorted.

"Snotlout, he beat that dragon into submission," Astrid reminded him with a stern look, "And, only someone could have taught him that."

It was eerily quiet as a lump suddenly formed in Hiccup's throat. Someone taught Drago that the only way to control a dragon was by beating them into submission. He couldn't shake off the feeling that that someone had something to do with Alex's disappearance. It might also explain why the dragons were acting strange the moment they reached the island.

"It's him… it has to be," he suddenly whispered, earning looks of surprise from everyone.

"Hiccup, you don't think he could have—"

"Oh, I have no doubt he did," he cut Astrid off before she could finish. Her eyes widened in alarm as she understood the severity of the situation.

"You know, I didn't sign up for any of these dark stories," Ruffnut raised her hand as if to prove her point.

"Yeah… can we go home, now?" Tuffnut put in.

"Guys, this is serious," Astrid scolded them lightly, shooting Hiccup a wary look.

He couldn't shake off the dread sweeping through him as realization dawned on him. If her father was somehow behind all of this, he knew they didn't have much time. From what Hiccup had learned, her father was nothing more than a cruel man who deserved what was coming to him. What he did to her… it only fueled his resolve to go back and save her.

"I'm not leaving without her," he snapped, determined to prove his point. "She didn't deserve any of this."

The twins shared knowing looks before shrugging it off. They'd seen enough to know that Hiccup wasn't going to give up. Not when they were so close.

"Exactly how are we going to reach that island if our dragons can't get anywhere near it?" Snotlout deadpanned.

That was a good question. Hiccup hadn't even thought about that until Snotlout brought it up. He glanced over his shoulder uneasily as he imagined plummeting to his death. While it wasn't an active volcano, that didn't make the idea of falling into lava easier.

"What about your flight suit?" Fishlegs suggested.

"I could use the steering on it, but, with this wind, I'm not sure how easy it'll be to maneuver around it," Hiccup admitted, glancing warily at Toothless as the Night Fury let out a warble of concern. "Look, going there alone with Toothless might be my best option."

"Hiccup, are you out of your mind?" Astrid demanded after realizing where he was getting at with this, "If anything happened to you, Berk would be without a Chief!"

"Nothing's gonna happen to me," Hiccup assured her, doubting himself for just a moment. "I'll have Toothless fire a plasma blast into the sky when we need help."

Astrid eyed him skeptically. Yeah, he was taking a big risk. But, he was a Viking through and through. Something told him Alex would have done the same if they switched roles.

"Fine," she finally shook her head in disbelief, "Hiccup, you're crazy for doing this. But, I won't stop you."

"Thank you, Astrid," he sighed in relief before hopping into Toothless' saddle. He could only hope that he knew what he was getting himself into, this time.

…

Valka had been working nonstop in addressing Snowfire's injuries. The worst of her injuries were already healing. Because she was in fact a reptile, her injuries would heal faster than that of a human. Still, that didn't change the fact that she had been injured at all.

She watched with a frown as the White Terror finally began to stir. Snowfire hadn't moved since that day they found her on the shorelines of Berk. It was clear that something else was bothering her, though. Valka had kept her distance from Snowfire when she woke up, reminding herself that she was not like the other dragons. She may not be prone to violence, but, that didn't mean she was ready to defend herself against those she saw as a threat.

' _My Rider has been injured_.' Valka eyed Snowfire warily when she heard those thoughts loud and clear. She hardly had time to react when Snowfire finally turned to glare at her.

"Don't push yourself, Snowfire," she warned the dragon, knowing that she would do just that. Dragons never ceased to amaze her, especially when it came to their tenacity. Snowfire was no different, having already proven she would go to great lengths to protect her Rider. "Your injuries are only just beginning to heal. I don't want them to reopen."

' _I can no longer sense my Rider's presence_ ,' Snowfire growled, eyeing Valka dangerously, ' _Something has happened to her_.'

Unease swept through Valka when she heard that. She recalled what Alex had said about Drago Bludvist controlling dragons with the Dark Bewilderbeast. The same thing had almost happened to her. She couldn't imagine what that must have felt like, to lose control of one's self. If such an atrocity had happened now, after Drago was defeated, there was no telling what would happen. Valka could only hope and pray to the Gods that her theory was wrong. Otherwise, Hiccup and his friends would need more than just the help of their dragons.

* * *

 **AN: And there's the next chapter, it may be a little shorter than I'd like, but, I also liked where it ended :) Only three more to go before this is finally finished! I never imagined it would take me this long to finish the story (though, I shouldn't have been too surprised, given my track-record). At any rate, I added a little backstory to Drago, seeing as they never really talked about his history and how he learned how to control the Dark Bewilderbeast. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow morning, if all goes according to plan ;)**

 **Sil - Unfortunately, things are going to get worse before they get any better. And, thanks, I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far. A story is only good if the reader feels some emotion towards the characters (No clue who said that but, I'm pretty sure that's a quote)**

 **Retrokill - It'll be an interesting plot twist, I hope :P And, yeah. Branding, not fun to go through. Eret's already suffered from that, if you can recall the scene where he introduces himself to Hiccup and Astrid :(**


	73. Not a Monster

**Chapter Seventy Three**

Toothless let out another uneasy warble as they flew further towards the island.

"I know, bud. You're gonna have to try and block it out," Hiccup said, knowing full-well this could end in disaster.

He couldn't shake off the feeling of dread when they finally reached the ground down below. The soil underneath was similar to that of Dragon Island. Hiccup glanced around, noticing that the island looked smaller than Dragon Island. Though, it was rockier and had strong torrents of wind buffeting against them. He quickly began to notice that there appeared to be what looked like an entrance to a cave not far from where Toothless had landed.

Placing a hand on Toothless' shoulder once he hopped out of his saddle, Hiccup could only guess that was where they would find the source of their problem. The Night Fury remained on guard as he crawled after Hiccup, looking around every now and then for what he thought might be danger.

"Going into a dangerous, unknown dungeon never seems like a good idea, does it?" he asked himself, glancing at Toothless as he only shook his head in response.

' _You're asking me_?' he seemed to say.

He was surprised the place wasn't too dark for him to see. Shafts of sunlight poked through tiny holes marking the cave. His nerves were already on edge when Hiccup and Toothless heard something that made them jump in surprise. A screech that sounded haunting similar to that of a Night Fury. Toothless let out a warning growl, bearing his teeth at whatever made the sound.

"Bud, please tell me that was you?" Hiccup knew that he was only fooling himself. Toothless just looked at him incredulously before charging forward, nearly knocking Hiccup off his feet in the process. "Toothless, wait, where are you going?"

 _Something tells me I'm gonna regret going here alone_ , he thought as he tried following Toothless.

The rocky terrain wasn't helping matters as he tripped several times in the process before regaining his footing. Hiccup barely had time to collect himself when he spotted a second Night Fury barreling into Toothless, pinning him to the ground.

A second Night Fury? Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm. Toothless had been the only Night Fury around the archipelago, as far as he was concerned… Though, he recalled there was one exception to that idea. His heart nearly sank when he realized there was a second Night Fury around Berk. Only, she wasn't technically pure dragon.

Hiccup ran forward, hoping to break them up when he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder.

"I wouldn't get any closer, boy," a voice sneered.

Looking up at the sound of the voice, Hiccup's eyes widened even further upon seeing a scuff looking man glaring down at him. Dressed in the attire that made him look more like a pirate than a Viking, the man was taller than he expected. Though, what really took him by surprise was the gray hair marking his head and beard.

"You're him, aren't you?" he asked, voice dropping a little as the man merely rolled his eyes.

"If you mean, I am her father, then yes, you are correct," the man replied, scowling in disgust as he tossed Hiccup aside. "I assume she has already mentioned who I am, if you are here to 'rescue' her."

"That's exactly what I plan on doing," Hiccup replied, rage burning within him when he realized this was the jerk responsible for everything that had happened to her. To his surprise, the man only laughed at that. It was a sound that sent shivers of fury through him.

"How pathetic! That she would place her trust in a runt like you, someone who is clearly undeserving of the title 'Dragon Rider'!"

 _Someone's full of themselves_ , Hiccup thought as he slowly got back to his feet. He glanced at the other Night Fury pinning Toothless down.

It was only at that moment when he realized that her father must have somehow gained control over her. His heart sank even further at the thought. He'd promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. That he wouldn't allow anyone to control her. And, he'd failed.

Toothless finally managed to kick her off with all his might, but, not before receiving a vengeful scratch just above his chin. Watching the scene as if it were in slow-motion, Hiccup couldn't move as Toothless fired a plasma blast in her direction. It was meant to be a warning shot, but, the meaning was clear enough.

"Look, I know what you've done to her," Hiccup snapped, hoping that a distraction would help. "You're going to answer for what you've done."

"And how do you propose that will happen?" he sneered, turning to face him, "With your dragons and that team of yours? I've heard all about the Avengers through my associates. And, from what I've gathered, they won't likely be showing their sorry faces around here anytime soon."

 _He's not wrong about that_ , a small voice reminded him. The Avengers wouldn't likely be showing up anytime soon, even if they had known about this. Hiccup glanced at Toothless anxiously before giving his friend a nod. The Night Fury understood the signal loud and clear.

He suddenly fired three shots into the ceiling, the impact powerful enough to create an opening and fire into the sky. Hiccup had to duck for cover as debris fell around them. The man who was also Alex's father had also ducked for cover, while Toothless used his wings to shield himself.

By the time the debris had cleared, Hiccup was barely able to make out the forms of her father or Alex. It was Toothless who finally reached him, warbling in concern when he noticed something was amiss.

"I'm okay, bud," Hiccup assured him. "I just wish Alex were okay."

Toothless merely warbled in agreement, worried that something worse was going to happen, now. As Hiccup wrapped an arm around Toothless, he could only hope the others would arrive in time. Things had only gone from bad to worse.

…

Everything was a blur. It felt as if I was swimming through molasses trying to get from one point to the other. The only thoughts running through my mind at the moment were to follow orders and the man who owned me. Nothing else mattered, now.

Something about that Night Fury and his human Rider had seemed familiar. I couldn't shake off the sense that I knew them from somewhere. What bothered me the most was seeing the panicked look written across the human's face when he saw me. Or the way the Night Fury had fought back when I managed to pin him down. He just seemed stunned that I would do such a thing.

"You are a good little pet, you are," Master assured me with a sneer.

His words didn't bother me so much. In fact, it felt good to belong to someone. My mind was so fuzzy, that I couldn't even remember if I did belong to anyone.

He didn't give the other human or his Night Fury a chance to catch up with us. Master had already chosen to leave the island at that point, guiding us to some unknown destination. Feeling the wind rush against my scales felt more natural than I could have recalled. The only difference this time was putting on an extra burst of speed.

"Stop!" a shout was enough for me to slow down just a little, until feeling a heavy smack against my neck. Growling in discomfort at the sudden pain, I picked up speed, ignoring whoever was behind us. Before I could get any further, a plasma blast was suddenly fired in our direction.

It wasn't a direct hit, but, it was enough to send me careening towards an island nearby. Nothing could have prepared me for the impact that followed as I collided into the rocky ground below. Master had fallen off at some point, rolling into a pile of boulders.

"Get up, you useless brat!" Master shouted scornfully, struggling back to his feet the moment he recovered.

I could barely make out the area around me when I managed to stand up. My heart was racing with dread when I noticed that the human from earlier was no longer alone. Surrounding him were six other humans. Every one of them looked stunned to see me standing there, glowering at them.

"You can't keep doing this to her," the human riding the male Night Fury snapped. "This has to end, now!"

"I can, and I will," Master retorted once he reached me. The other humans and their dragons had finally landed along with the male Night Fury. Their looks of shock were replaced with horror as they realized something far worse was happening. "She belongs to me, and only me!"

He was right. Master was always right. I knew that I had no other life outside of following his orders.

" _That's_ Alex?" one of the chubbier looking humans asked frantically.

Alex… that was _my_ name. I think. I didn't know what to think, anymore. I glanced at Master warily when I noticed he was agitated, more than usual. His fists were clenched with fury, and, I was afraid he would punch me again. Master had done that more than a few times. I remembered that much.

"Hiccup, he's controlling her," the female human whispered after realization struck her.

"I know," the human with the male Night Fury replied, his voice full of rage as he glared at Master, "I don't know how."

"You still have much to learn, boy," Master chuckled in amusement. "We may not be from this world, but, I was able to visit this world years ago. Because of that, I collected enough blood samples from every dragon to create my pet." He placed a hand on my head as if to prove his point. Hiccup's eyes narrowed with hate as he glared at Master coldly, "But, not before using the serum on myself. You see, in order to create my pet, I also needed to control it. I never expected the portal I was using to malfunction the way I did. I suppose I should thank you, for bringing her back."

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Hiccup shouted back, grabbing what looked like the holster of a sword. I let out a warning growl as Master merely smirked.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that he just said she belongs to him," the male look-alike-human said.

"Yeah, he was loud and clear about that," the female look-alike-human added.

"Not helping!" the other female human snapped.

"Kill them all," Master ordered.

He didn't need to tell me twice. These humans were clearly a threat to Master. I wasn't going to let them hurt him.

Hiccup was already charging in his direction when I lunged forward and pinned him to the ground. Eyes narrowing with fury, I could already feel the plasma buildup in the back of my throat. I could have just as easily ended things right then and there. But, something stopped me.

There was something in his eyes that caught me by surprise. Something familiar.

"Alex, don't!" Hiccup pleaded, his voice ringing in my ears. "Please, this isn't you! You wouldn't let anyone control you, let alone someone like him!"

Confusion swept through me when the sudden fuzziness was broken. For a moment, it felt as if I recognized Hiccup from somewhere. The Night Fury standing behind him was glaring back, looking as if he was ready to strike, along with his companions.

"I know you, Alex… he's hurt you, in so many ways," Hiccup went on, voice growing desperate as he looked me in the eye.

Something inside me snapped. I didn't know what it was. But, the moment I heard those words was when my vision finally began to clear. The loud humming in my head from earlier was also beginning to fade as recognition swept through me, followed quickly by horror.

"What are you waiting for?" my father snapped, "Kill them all!"

No. I wasn't going to kill them. My eyes closed and opened once as Hiccup stared back, his eyes lighting up for a brief moment. I knew what I had to do. My father was still shouting nonsense and other obscurity before I whipped around and sprung on him.

He was hardly given a chance to respond when I roared with fury.

"Whoa… your girlfriend's bad-ass, Hiccup," Snotlout whooped with excitement as Hookfang threw him off, growling in annoyance.

Before anyone could make sense of that, I suddenly grabbed my father with my talons and took off. The only thoughts running through my mind at that moment was that I needed to get rid of this asshole. Once and for all. I didn't care what it took – I was determined to stop him from hurting anyone, ever again.

Once I was far enough away, I suddenly dropped him on the same volcano where he'd captured me. He stumbled back to his feet almost immediately, glaring daggers as I landed not far away.

"You are nothing more than a useless child!" he shouted after realizing that I'd broken free of his control, "Do you think you can finish the job? You'll be nothing more than a monster yourself!"

That was enough for me to hesitate. My heart sank when I understood that killing him would only prove what I already felt I was. His smirk only widened when he noticed that I'd stopped for just a brief moment, before shifting back into my human form. I wasn't going to turn into a monster like him.

"I can't," I whispered, suddenly feeling a sense of helplessness as he closed the distance between us, drawling out his sword.

"As I said before, you are nothing but a weak fool," he sneered.

There were so many times when I was afraid of him. Afraid that he would keep hurting me. That he would hurt my mother and everyone I cared about. My eyes squeezed shut as I tried to block it all out. He was right about one thing: I was nothing more than a weak fool.

"Do what you want with me… please, just leave Hiccup and the people of Berk out of this," I whispered, feeling more broken than ever as I felt his scornful gaze boring through me.

Nothing could have prepared me for the pain that followed. He used the tip of his sword to leave a long gash across my stomach. It might not have been deep, but, it was enough for me to collapse to the ground as blood seeped through the wound.

"Consider yourself lucky the punishment isn't worse," he growled.

He would have probably caused more damage if it wasn't for the sound of a Night Fury's screech echoing around us. My head was swimming with pain as I heard Hiccup and the others in the distance. By the time I was able to look up and see them approaching, Toothless had already blasted the sword out of my father's hand and pinned him to the ground. Unfortunately, that was when I chose to black out.

…

Time felt as if it had slowed down when Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the cave with the others. His eyes widened in horror when he spotted Alex on the floor of the cave. The man who claimed to be her father was looming over her, with a blood-stained dagger in hand. Cold realization swept through him when he realized that Alex had collapsed from her injury.

"Toothless, hold him down," he snapped, shooting the man a dagger-like glare as he raced over to her side.

Toothless wasn't going to stop just with that. The moment the other Riders had arrived was when he let out a warble that the other dragons seemed to understand. Hiccup had already reached Alex in time to see that she was bleeding out, and losing blood fast. He glanced in the direction of her father, eyes widening in disbelief when a swarm of dragons began descending on him.

"Holy shields!" Astrid gaped at the sight as she and the other Riders stood in a line, watching in amazement, "They're defending her!"

Hiccup swallowed hard when he realized that the dragons had surrounded her father. Watching on as he tried defending himself against them, he was powerless against their wrath. He was still left with the cold reality that Alex was bleeding out in his arms. Carefully, Hiccup pulled off his tunic and wrapped it around her wound, hoping that would at least slow the bleeding. He looked at the other Riders anxiously when they reached them.

"Is she…" Fishlegs couldn't bring himself to finish that statement, and, Hiccup understood why.

"No," he shook his head, feeling some relief that she wasn't, "But, she will be if we don't get her back home."

"Stormfly's faster than Toothless," Astrid said, a look of determination flashing across her eyes, "I could take her to Gothi's hut and—"

"No, Astrid," Hiccup cut her off, wishing that he had a better way of explaining why Alex needed modern-time medicine over what they had on Berk, "She needs the Avengers. They'll know what to do."

Astrid narrowed her eyes for a moment before giving a brief nod. Without another word, she whistled to Stormfly, beckoning for the Deadly Nadder to join her before they took off to warn the team. Hiccup and the others were quick and careful with moving Alex. He couldn't move her without making the injury worse, or, opening the wound further.

All that he could do was hope and pray to the Gods that they reached Berk in time. Otherwise, he would never forgive himself for what had happened.

* * *

 **AN: And there's one more chapter out of the way :) Only two more left before this is finished! I finally feel like I'm getting somewhere, here. Hopefully this wasn't too rushed, but... I'm never really good when it comes to fighting scenes /:**

 **Retrokill - Thank you! :)**

 **Scout017 - I know the feeling. I was stuck trying to figure out how to write this without making it sound too much like the original. I wanted to add some kind of twist to it, so, hopefully this lived up to what you were expecting. As for Jacob, well, he is kind of on vacation at the moment /:**

 **Sil - Yeah, unfortunately, that is usually the case. And thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the suspense so far :)**


	74. Finally Free

**Chapter Seventy Four**

It had taken them an agonizingly long flight to reach Berk. By the time they did, Hiccup was afraid they would be too late. He held Alex close, afraid that she might bleed to death in his arms. She'd already lost so much blood while they were on that island. After she'd lost consciousness, the dragons had turned on her father and finished the job for her. The moment he was gone was when it felt as if one weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Only now, Hiccup had an even bigger responsibility.

He couldn't keep track of how much time had passed since they arrived at Avenger's Tower with Alex in tow. The moment they arrived was when the team sprang into action after seeing the injuries she'd received. Doctor Banner hadn't wasted any time in getting a medical team together to treat the worst of her injuries.

Now, it was a waiting game to see when she would wake up. More like, if she would wake up.

Gods, Hiccup didn't want to think of what would happen if that was the case. Alex had already suffered from so much. Her own father had done this to her… to think that he could have sexually abused her when she was six… it was enough to make him sick.

"Where is she?" He froze at the sound of her mother's voice. He hadn't even thought of her up until then. Tony and the others had set up around the clock surveillance in the medical room where she was being kept. The whole Tower was put on high alert, with Doctor Banner keeping a close eye on Alex in case there were any changes. "Where is my daughter? I have a right to know where she is!"

"You're right, ma'am," Captain Rogers sighed as he stepped to the side. He'd been sticking around the Tower since hearing the news of Alex's condition, along with Barton and Romanoff. The only one currently not present was Thor, who Hiccup had met upon bringing Alex to the Tower. He turned towards Hiccup when her mother's gaze fell upon him.

"You knew something was wrong the moment she disappeared," her mother shouted in an accusing tone, "Why couldn't you at least tell me what happened to her? She could have been dead for all I knew!"

Hiccup flinched at that, knowing full-well that she was right. He should have told her what had happened before going after Alex. But, the only thought running through his mind at the time was to find her. He blamed himself for everything that happened, because in the end, her father had been right.

"Alex wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for him," a new voice suddenly cut through the icy silence. Hiccup whirled around, eyes widening at the sight of Tony as he reached them, "Look, as much as I hate to say it, the kid was in the right when he chose to go after her. Her asshole of a father could have done worse damage, if he hadn't."

"Her father?" Her mother's eyes went wide with shock at that. "He… he disappeared when she was ten… He couldn't have possible been responsible for this."

"I'm afraid he was," Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, suddenly wishing a hole would open and swallow him as he explained what Alex had told him. Her mother's eyes widened even further with horror as she realized what a jerk her father had been.

It wasn't until he finished that he noticed tears running down her cheeks as Captain Rogers caught her before she could fall over in disbelief. Hiccup hadn't even realized that Alex never told her mother. Then again, he shouldn't have felt so surprised when he recalled how long it took for her to trust him with the truth.

"How… how could I have not known the truth?" she asked, her own voice dropping to a whisper as she reached a nearby chair to finally sit down. "She never acted like anything was wrong."

"Most kids don't show anything," Tony shook his head as he grabbed a drink from the bar nearby, "Kid was probably protecting you as much as she was trying to act like everything was normal."

Unease swept through Hiccup as he noticed the sudden tension rising in the room. He did recall that she mentioned her father had threatened to kill her mother. It suddenly made sense why she had kept everything bottled up for so long.

"If I had known what that man did to her…" She closed her eyes as Tony decided to leave before things could get anymore awkward. Captain Rogers stayed behind for good measure, taking a seat nearby to keep an eye on her. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Doctor Banner is doing everything to make sure she makes it," Captain Rogers assured her, "He won't let anything happen to her… None of us will."

Of course, they wouldn't. Hiccup's fists clenched as he headed down to the room where Alex was being kept. Doctor Banner had promised that he would send an alert to everyone and let them know that she was awake. That hadn't stopped Hiccup from visiting her constantly. It had been a week since they brought her back, and she still hadn't woken up. There were times when Hiccup was afraid she might never wake up.

"How is she?" he asked after reaching the room in question. Doctor Banner didn't even look surprised to see him, at that point.

"Better than she was three days ago," he replied after checking the machines that were surrounding her. "Her body just needs time to recover from shock."

That was enough for Hiccup to feel a small spark of relief. And, for the first time, hope.

Astrid and the others had argued that she would have been better off in the hands of Gothi, Berk's resident healer. But, Hiccup suddenly realized how foolish that would have been. Where Alex was from, they had the machines and equipment needed to heal the worst of her injuries.

 _She has a better chance of surviving here_ , he reminded himself, hoping, and praying that she would wake up soon.

…

The only sound that seemed to echo around me was a loud beeping noise. It was enough for my eyes to open, and a sudden grogginess left my head spinning for a few seconds. I didn't need to look around to know that I was in an unfamiliar room.

There were a few things that caught my attention as my senses began to return.

For one thing, I was lying on what looked like a hospital bed. Heart monitors were strapped to my arm, along with IV fluid bags. The dull steel walls that surrounded me told me that I was in a hospital of some sort. For another, I realized that I was back in the modern world.

My whole body ached. It felt as if I'd been used as a punching bag. This reminded me a bit too much of the incident revolving around the Red Death. I could still remember getting clobbered by that huge tail, and sinking further, and further into the ocean.

It wasn't until thinking of that when realization finally dawned on me.

I'd blacked out. Again.

God, it felt like that was all I ever did, lately.

"Alex?" I stiffened at the sound of Bruce's voice. Turning slightly, I was hardly aware of the fact that he'd been watching me this whole time. "You're awake!"

"Yeah… how long was I out?" I asked, wincing at the hoarseness of my voice.

It felt as if I hadn't spoken in months. Then again, I might as well not have as I remembered what had happened. Memories of what my father did to me were still fresh. He would have killed me. And, he almost did. If Hiccup and his friends hadn't reached us in time, I was positive that I wouldn't be alive right now. The worst part of it was knowing that he'd managed to control me. I'd almost killed Hiccup in the process, and hurt Toothless.

"You were out cold for a good three weeks," Bruce explained as he handed me a much needed glass of water. "If Hiccup hadn't brought you here, I don't know what would've happened. As it was, he and his friends had to work together to bring you back."

I swallowed hard at that, realizing Hiccup must have been through hell if he'd done all of that.

"I did some pretty shitty things," I sighed after Bruce threw me a warning look when I tried sitting up. It was only then that I noticed the bandages wrapped around my stomach. And, it was at that point I remembered what my father did to inflict those wounds.

"I think we can all agree none of that was your fault," he pointed out. "When Hiccup told us what happened, we already suspected your father was behind all of it."

That didn't make me feel any better. What worried me the most was how Snowfire was since we'd been separated. The only thing I could remember about that incident was being snatched by dragons, and hearing Snowfire's distant roar. My heart sank as I thought of the way I'd left her.

God, was she going to forgive me after all of this?

By the time Bruce was finished checking to make sure that everything was okay, a newcomer had arrived.

My heart nearly skipped a beat upon seeing my mom standing there.

Wait a minute… what was she doing at Avenger's Tower? The thought was enough to make me panic as the heart monitors started going off. It wasn't until feeling a hand on my shoulder that I began to relax a little.

"Mom." My voice was barely a whisper as she reached me, giving Bruce a faint nod as he left us alone.

"Alex," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. I winced at the sudden pain, relaxing only a little when I realized _why_ she was so upset, "Alex, I am so sorry… for everything you had to put up with."

"Wait, you know?" I asked, confusion sweeping through me.

"Hiccup told me everything," she replied, kissing my forehead before looking at me. I found myself feeling even more confused when I realized that she was in tears. Seeing mom cry like this was something that rarely happened, in public. "Sweetheart, you have no idea just how sorry I am."

"I'm beginning to think I do," I murmured. "Mom, I'm sorry I never told you. I was just… I was worried how you would react. I know that you loved him, and he never treated you that way."

"I know," she sighed knowingly, "And I was a fool to believe otherwise."

Nothing could have prepared me for the relief I felt when I realized she now knew the truth. It felt as if I'd been keeping this bottled up for years, now. Snowfire always used to tell me that the truth would set me free. And, I was only just beginning to realize how right she was about that.

…

Relief swept through me when I finally returned to Berk. It had taken a good three more weeks for me to fully recover from the injuries my father had inflicted upon me. In all, I'd been stuck in the hospital wing for a whole month.

The fact that I'd been stuck for that long was enough of a reminder of everything that had happened. I shook my head at the thought, realizing that Berk felt more like home than the world I was born in. It was ironic. And, maybe I had my father to thank for that. I hadn't even realized until than that our worlds were connected because of him. Somehow, he found a way to Berk just like Hiccup and his friends had found a way to our world.

It felt as if time slowed down when I reached the village plaza. Because Snowfire hadn't left the dragon stables, I knew that she was the first one I had to visit. Even Valka had stopped by the Tower to inform me of her condition. She wasn't getting any better since I'd left her, and I knew that it was my fault. That only left me feeling guiltier for everything that happened.

 _It isn't as if we asked for any of this to happen_ , I reminded myself. My asshole of a father was responsible for so much of that. And, now, everyone knew the truth of what he did. My mother had been appalled when she found out, and she had done everything in her powers to make up for it.

"Alex, it's good to see ye gain, lass!" Gobber was the first to greet me when he spotted me. I couldn't hide the sheepish smile that followed as the blacksmith approached me. "I would say it's been too long, but, considerin' yer reason's, I won't."

"It's good to see you too, Gobber," I returned the gesture when he hugged me. "It has been too long… I still might not be able to fly, but, at least I can walk around."

"Aye, and a good thing ye can, too," Gobber nodded in agreement as we headed for the stables. Hiccup and Valka were already waiting there, from what I'd been told, and I couldn't wait to see either of them again, "Valka wasn't sure whether Snowfire would've lasted much longer without ye."

Guilt swept through me once again. Something told me that Snowfire wouldn't be in a forgiving mood when I reached her.

My heart nearly skipped a beat when we reached the dragon stables. Seeing Snowfire for the first time in what felt like years made me wish I could have done this sooner. Like Valka had said, she hadn't moved from her position. She was lying on the ground, head resting on a bale of hay with a bucket of fish resting in front of her.

The moment he saw me was when Hiccup approached us, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. I had a feeling we were both going to need a vacation after all of this was said and done. Once I reached Snowfire's side, Valka gave me a slight nod as I reached out and pressed my hand against her snout.

"Snowfire… Snow, it's me," I whispered, suddenly wishing that I could have been here sooner to make things right between us. "I'm sorry that I left you, or that any of this happened to you. Snow, I love you."

' _I love you too, little one_.' Hearing her voice was one of the biggest reliefs I've felt in the longest time. ' _You will always be my hatchling_ '.

For the first time in years, it felt as if everything was right in that moment.

* * *

 **AN: And, there's that chapter! I was debating whether or not I should rewrite it, but, I kind of like where it went... At any rate, there's one more chapter left before this is finally wrapped up! I'm looking forward to writing the sequel, but, it might take a while for me to get around posting it. I always like to type a few chapters in before posting a sequel, that way readers have something to keep an eye on while I'm working ahead. Onto review replies!**

 **Retrokill - Thanks! I intended on making it different... I was originally going to drag it out, but, I realized that probably wouldn't have ended well on my part XD**

 **Sil - Indeed she is ;)**


	75. Finale

**Chapter Seventy Five**

" _No we won't turn around and hide anymore We steppin' out and that's for sure, No we won't be another face in the crowd 'Cause right now we're gonna live it loud We are the generation, We've got a reputation It's time to lead the way, We are the motivation, Just gotta activate it There is no time to wait Can't fight the feelin' inside, It's time to break out my disguise Bein' different is what I realize It takes to make a change, so no we won't stop now..._ " - The Paradigm, Capital Kings

* * *

It was strange, when I thought of how everything worked out. Nothing could have prepared me for the emotional roller coaster that came with mom figuring out what my father had done to me. She'd done everything to beg for forgiveness after finding out the truth. I had to keep telling her multiple times that I'd already forgiven her. She wasn't the type of person who backed down so easily, though. It was just another reminder that things could have been worse.

I was more than relieved after making a full recovery from the injuries that my father had inflicted upon me. Being restricted to light duties for nearly a month had taken its toll on both myself and Snowfire. She hated not having me by her side when she was flying. So, she forced herself to stay on the ground while the other Riders took off to either patrol the island of Berk, or just goof off. Her loyalty was what had amazed me the most.

' _You are my hatchling, and it is my job to make sure that you remain safe_ ,' she reminded me when I'd asked why she wouldn't leave my side.

Not for the first time, I found myself glancing at her in surprise when she said that. Snowfire definitely acted more like a mother hen than anything else. Not that I didn't mind it too much. There were times when I appreciated having her by my side. She'd proven to be more than just my best friend.

By the time Jacob came back from his trip with Jessica, he was appalled to find out what had happened. Astrid was the one who told him everything, much to my annoyance. There were times when I wondered if she got a kick from getting a reaction out of either of us.

"So, everyone knows the truth, now?" he asked, looking skeptical as he watched the other Riders circle the island. Unsurprisingly, Hiccup and Toothless had taken the lead with Astrid and Stormfly trailing behind.

"Yeah," I nodded, feeling apprehensive about it, "I never realized just how… free I would feel after telling them."

Jacob threw me a look that said it all, "Weren't you the one who freaked out over how people would react?"

"Of course, I was," I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as Snowfire leaned forward and nudged me gently. I was still terrified of telling them everything. Only Hiccup and Jacob now knew the whole story. And, I'd prefer keeping it that way, if I could, "Mom's still trying to beg for my forgiveness when she found out. It took myself and the whole team a week to convince her that it wasn't her fault."

Before meeting Hiccup and his friends, I doubted I would have ever found the courage to tell anyone else the truth. I hadn't realized until than how much I had changed since then.

' _It is better, that they know the truth_ ,' Snowfire remarked, looking at us warily.

All I could do was nod in agreement. In a way, Snowfire had been right when she said the truth would set me free.

"Well, I think it's time we paid Berk a visit," I put in, knowing that Hiccup and the others would be looking for us.

A month had passed since the incident revolving around my father and his untimely demise. After discussing the matters with Director Fury for nearly a week, I'd finally given in and agreed to working side missions with Steve and a new team known as the STRIKE team. I knew that it wouldn't be easy work. Especially given the fact that our lives had been getting so hectic. With Hiccup being the Chief, he was constantly called off to fix whatever problems occurred around Berk.

We'd been sitting in the backyard for what felt like hours before deciding to go visit Berk. Jacob was the one who spotted me when I was paying my mom a visit with Snowfire. It was at that point I'd explained to him that everything was better, now. At least, that was what I'd been hoping.

Within a matter of seconds, the air of Berk surrounded us the moment we stepped through the portal. My shoulders sagged in relief. With the tension between Fury and everything else, it felt good to be away from that stress. Though, I knew that things weren't going to get any easier when I started working.

"So, how's Hiccup holding with being the Chief of Berk?" Jacob randomly asked as we headed towards the village.

"Better than expected," she shrugged in response, "I think we're both finally adjusting to our schedules."

Jacob glanced at me knowingly, realizing that it was more than just a schedule that we had to worry about.

"He hasn't… you know, tied the knot, yet, has he?" he asked anxiously.

If it wasn't for the fact that we were so close to the village, I would've burst out laughing. Jacob was the kind of person who would be worried about something like that. Of course, we'd talked about it. With Hiccup being the Chief, it was expected out of him to marry a woman who the village considered worthy. It didn't help that I was so worried about what would happen if we took the next step.

"Jacob, we haven't done anything that drastic," I reassured him with a roll of my eyes, "He's got enough to worry about as it is."

I'm surprised he kept asking that. I knew that our lives would immediately change once we did make that decision. Which might have explained why I was so nervous about taking the next step forward. Yet, I recalled what Gobber had said once.

"Life's too short to be worryin' about yer lives constantly," the blacksmith had said cheerfully, "Might as well enjoy what ye have, now."

"You ready for a flight?" I asked, glancing at Snowfire as she lowered her muzzle and looked at me with an expression that said it all.

' _I thought you would never ask_ ,' she replied without missing a beat.

I looked back at Jacob, fighting back the urge to grin as I hopped into her saddle. Because he'd been gone for nearly three weeks during his vacation, Sniper was staying in the stables where he needed to pick up the Monstrous Nightmare. We had it easy, as far as I was concerned.

"I'll catch up with you!" he called after us when she took off without warning.

This was what it meant to be free. The moment we were in the air was when I let out a sigh of relief, relishing the cool wind whipping past my face. Berk was infamous for the cold; I was thankful I'd become acclimated to the weather that constantly threatened the island.

"I've missed this," I admitted, suddenly wishing the moment would last longer.

I could still remember the first time Snowfire had taken off with me clinging on for dear life. Back then, I hadn't known what it was like to fly on the back of a dragon. Of course, it hadn't helped that her scales were tough enough to rip through my jeans and nearly tore my legs apart in the process. She hadn't meant to hurt me; White Terrors and most dragons in general had tough scales that could potentially hurt their Rider if they weren't careful.

' _You and me both, little one_ ,' Snowfire replied after reaching a nearby sea stack.

From there, we had the best view of Berk. I could make out all of the repairs that were made since Drago Bludvist's attack. Hiccup and the other Riders had been restoring the island back its former glory, along with a statue of Stoick in his honor. In fact, most of the ice that had covered the island was mostly cleared thanks to the dragons using their heat to melt it.

My thoughts were cut off by the familiar growl of a Stormcutter. By now, I had gotten used to seeing Valka patrolling the island every now and then with Cloudjumper. She would often fly with Hiccup and myself during our afternoon flights. But, Valka had told us that Cloudjumper preferred flying alone at times. So, it wasn't surprising to see them heading away from the island.

What did surprise me, though, was that she joined us moments later on the sea stack. Snowfire eyed Cloudjumper warily, both dragons sizing each other up for a few seconds before Cloudjumper bowed submissively. Because Snowfire and Toothless were the Alpha's of Berk, Cloudjumper and quite a few other dragons had begun to show their respect towards them.

"I was wondering where you might be off to," Valka mused as she hopped off and joined me.

I merely shrugged and looked away, suddenly feeling sheepish with everything that had happened. Part of me wanted to feel relieved that my father was finally out of the picture. Yet, another part of me knew that this was only the beginning. There were still so many stories, and adventures that needed to be shared.

"I needed some time to think to myself," I admitted sheepishly, earning a look of surprise from Valka, "This is the best place to clear my mind."

' _Feasting on fish and sunning yourself is the best way to clear your mind_ ,' Snowfire retorted. I only grinned at her comment, wondering if dragons knew about meditation and all of the suggestions Bruce had made to keep my temper under control.

"A lot has happened these past few weeks," Valka remarked, looking thoughtful as she sat down beside me on the sea stack.

"You're telling me," I sighed in agreement. "Fury wants me to work with SHIELD, and move to Washington to live across from Steve. I don't know if I should feel flattered with that, or worried."

Valka thought of that for a few minutes. Knowing that Fury probably just wanted to keep an eye on me, I suspected this was just another ploy to do so. Steve was nice and all, and probably had the most patience out of everyone on the Avengers, but, I didn't know what it would be like having him as a neighbor.

"That is a lot to think about," she nodded in agreement, furrowing her brows together when she looked at me, "What do you think about it?"

"Well, I still think Fury is full of himself if he thinks this is going to get him any closer to finding out more about Berk and the dragons," I snorted in response. "SHIELD's been keeping tabs on all of the dragons. I think he feels as if he can make his own version of the ' _Book of Dragons_ '."

' _It would make sense_ ,' Snowfire sniffed, not looking pleased with the idea of Fury getting his hands on that kind of knowledge, ' _This SHIELD seems to think they can control us with such ease. They would be thoroughly surprised_.'

She was right about that. Dragons were so much more than people gave them credit for. I just wished that they would see it, that way.

"We should probably get going," Valka suggested after noticing how late it was.

I was hardly aware of the time flying by, until she mentioned something. We'd been out for little more than a couple of hours, but it only felt more like a few minutes. Mom always used to tell me that time flew when one kept themselves busy. I was only just beginning to realize how right she was, about that.

"Have you and Hiccup thought of what you will be doing by the end of the summer?"

Valka's next question came so suddenly and randomly that I just gaped at her. I knew that the rest of the village had been questioning whether or not we would take the next step. My mind kept wandering back to the fact that we were not only too young, but, too busy. Besides, getting married was such a huge step for anyone.

"I uh… we haven't really had time to think about it, actually," I admitted, rubbing the back of my head while keeping one hand on Snowfire's saddle.

' _I am surprised he has not asked you to become his mate_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement when my cheeks turned a bright shade of red, ' _I have never seen humans who are so close_.'

"I'm not sure what to think of," I murmured warily. Valka looked at me in surprise once more when she caught the hint of doubt in my voice, "I mean, with Hiccup being the Chief and everything else, we've just been so busy that thinking about _that_ is just…" I couldn't bring myself to finish.

"You're afraid of taking the next step," Valka guessed, and I nodded in response. "I'm not surprised. Hiccup cares about you, as more than just a friend. Whatever decision you make, I am more than happy that he had the chance to meet you."

Snowfire merely nudged me playfully as I slid out of her saddle, feeling more than a rush of joy at those words. Valka had always been kind to me when we first met. And I never knew what I did to deserve that kind of treatment. The same could be said for Hiccup and the rest of his friends. True, there was a lot of tension between Astrid and myself when we first met, but, we eventually began to see eye to eye.

By the time we reached the village plaza, I was surprised to find my mom there, waiting for us. Raising an eyebrow warily, my suspicions only grew when I noticed that the plaza was strangely empty. Mom's arms were crossed when I reached her, eyeing her up and down.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, wondering how Hiccup was able to pull this one off. I knew the people of Berk loved throwing parties at the Great Hall. It was just a matter of finding the right excuse for said party. Apparently, Hiccup was able to find said excuse.

"Oh, believe me, you don't," mom replied before glancing in the direction of the Great Hall, "Apparently, there's a party brewing in there."

"Come along; something tells me this is one party you don't want to miss," Valka put in.

I wasn't given much of a chance to argue when we headed towards the Great Hall. Seeing as I didn't really have much of a choice, something told me that this had to do with whatever Valka had told me earlier. Snowfire hadn't said a thing throughout, simply looking more amused than anything else. And, that was enough to tell me that she already knew what was going on, as well.

By the time we reached the Great Hall, I noticed that was bustling with activity. In his time as Chief, Stoick had expanded the Great Hall so that it could house dragons as well as their Riders, and, even they were all there.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I asked, knowing full-well there wasn't usually this much activity unless someone had something planned.

"Happy birthday, Alex!"

By now, my jaw was gaping when a huge banner dropped down from one of the wooden beams with my name written across it, courtesy of the twins who were jumping down from them. For a moment, I didn't know what to say.

"You did all of this, for me?" I asked, realizing that this wasn't something they normally did. While I've attended plenty of parties on Berk, whether it was for the dragons' sake or for some other reason, this was something entirely different.

"Hiccup thought it would be a good idea for us to throw a party for you," Fishlegs explained, looking a bit meek at the thought as the man in question finally pushed his way through the crowd and reached me.

"It's not too much, is it?" he asked anxiously after Toothless joined us moments later.

"Well, it is a bit unexpected, considering no one's ever thrown a party like this for me, but…" I did find myself overwhelmed by his hospitality. And that of everyone else on Berk. The fact that they were welcoming me, and the people I was associated to with open arms, and had done so for this long, meant more to me than I could ever let on. "I love it," I finally grinned.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief as he pulled me in close, hands falling around my waist. My heart was racing for a whole different reason as my arms wrapped around his neck, and he captured my lips with his. Not for the first time, I wished the moment could have lasted longer.

"Alex, there's something I've been wanting to ask," Hiccup suddenly added when the crowd fell quiet. I think by now my heart nearly stopped when Hiccup suddenly let go and went down to one knee with a little help from Toothless. Getting down to one knee was difficult enough with a leg brace, but, Hiccup made it look easy. With everyone standing around us and watching, I wasn't sure how to react. Especially as he pulled something out of his vest he'd been hiding, pulling out a silver band that looked as if it was made of Gronckle Iron, "I figured with everyone watching, now would be a good time to. Alex McKain Hendrickson, would you marry me?"

It took a few moments for what he'd asked to sink in. A hushed silence fell upon the room as everyone waited eagerly. This all felt more like a dream come true than anything else. But, I realized all-too-soon that it was real.

"Yes," I finally answered as our eyes met, "I'd be an idiot not to say yes, Hiccup."

Hiccup let out a rush of hair he'd been holding in before slipping on the ring. Faster than I thought possible, my arms wrapped around his neck once more as we kissed, melting into his warm embrace. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to fade away in that moment, even with everyone watching.

"Oi, it's about time!" Gobber shouted from the back of the crowd.

Not bothering to hide the grin that followed as everyone laughed in agreement, I couldn't stop myself from burying my face into his shoulder, or the tears of joy that followed. Nothing could have prepared me for that moment.

' _You have no idea how long he has been waiting to do that_ ,' Snowfire hummed in amusement as she watched us.

"And for all that it's worth, I've been waiting for ages for him to ask," Valka put in as she exchanged a knowing look with my mom.

By now, Hiccup was blushing out of sheer embarrassment as cheers of congratulations filled the room. Neither of us planned on leaving each other's side that evening. Especially with Toothless and Snowfire so close by.

"I'll admit, this has to be one of the best birthday presents anyone could have given me," I murmured as I leaned into him, feeling more than overjoyed with everything he's done for me.

"Well, I wanted to do something special for your birthday," Hiccup admitted, looking sheepish when we were passed mugs of ale thanks to Gobber. Both mom and Valka had turned down the offer, neither of them overly fond of the alcoholic drinks. "Especially after everything that happened."

"Hiccup, you've done more for me than I could ever thank you enough for," I whispered back. Hiccup just smirked at that before realizing what I meant, "I could never ask for a better friend… or fiancé, for that matter."

Truer words could not have been said at that moment. Because I knew that while there would always be challenges ahead, we had each other. And, I couldn't have thought of a better partner to spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

 **AN: I figured it was high-time I finish this story with a grand finale. Now, I do apologize in advance, because it will take more than a few weeks for me to post a sequel. I've also placed Dreams and Disasters on temporary hold because of writer's block... I've been trying so hard to write new chapters, but, each time I keep hitting a road block. So, until I find inspiration, I might just put writing on hold, for now.**

 **As far as stories go, this is by far the longest one I've been working on next to A Different Hiccup. I'm really proud of how far along my writing has gotten, despite the earlier mistakes I've made. I do plan on fixing older chapters here and there (I've already edited the first twenty or so chapters, in case anyone's noticed), so, that might take up more of my time. I also wanted to thank everyone for sticking around as long as you have. You have all been amazing readers, and I can't thank you enough for the support you've sent me along the way :)**

 **Retrokill - Yeah, I might have to edit the last chapter. I wasn't entirely satisfied with it, either /: I'm glad you still liked it, though.**

 **Sil - Hehe, that he is :) One of the many reasons why I love him, and just wanna give him a big hug :P**

 **MMM - I believe I've answered your question in my author's note. I do apologize, unfortunately, it's on temporary hold.**

 **LydiaNightshade - While I appreciate you trying to give me some ideas, I do plan on editing the previous chapter in the near future. I wasn't overly satisfied with the way it ended, but, I also don't like being overly dramatic. But, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, so far. It's definitely been a tough one to write, given how long it took me to finish it.**

 **Alright; this has thus far been my longest author's note, and I'm sure that readers are getting tired of reading them. I'll probably let everyone know when the sequel is finally posted, and, I'll try and get around to writing chapters for Dreams and Disasters soon enough. Thanks again everyone, until the next story comes around! - The Story of Your Life**


End file.
